


Finally, we meet again...

by mrsleestranger



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 138,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsleestranger/pseuds/mrsleestranger
Summary: A girl suddenly appears in the world of anime Clamp School Detectives and becomes an unknown character. She thought may be God blesses her and grants her a new peaceful life here so she avoids the main characters of this anime to be away from troubles. However, life is not somewhere that she can dream.Warning: This fanfic has been written in Vietnamese not English.
Relationships: Imonoyama Nokoru/ Hanazaki Kanon
Kudos: 1





	1. Xuyên không là một chuyện mệt mỏi

Như người ta vẫn thường nói, đầu năm nay thật nhiều người xuyên không, có lẽ xu hướng này đã trở nên phổ biến trên toàn thế giới rồi.

Đủ loại người bị xuyên vào đủ thể loại truyện, phim cùng đủ thể loại kịch tính. Nhưng cô đây thì chỉ muốn được an nhàn hưởng phúc, chẳng muốn biến thành nhân vật chính của một câu chuyện nào hết, đơn giản làm người qua đường Ất, Giáp gì đó, xem nhân vật chính diễn, thi thoảng thì vỗ tay cổ vũ cùng đám đông quần chúng là được rồi.

Nhưng có ai cho cô biết, tại sao cô lại bị xuyên vào cái phim đầy màu sắc quý tộc, tao nhã, lịch sự của toàn những là thần đồng, thiên tài trong thế giới biến thái của Clamp không?

Kanon cô ngước nhìn bầu trời trong xanh, cùng vài đám mây trắng bông bông lờ lững trôi mà thầm thở dài, cũng còn may, chí ít là không bị xuyên vào thế giới ma thuật của Sakura hay tận thế của X1999. Vào mấy truyện biến thái đó thì chỉ có mà chết bất đắc kỳ tử, không bị mấy quân bài nó lừa thì cũng bị anh Rồng Đất với Rồng Trời đùa giỡn cho đầu lìa khỏi cổ.

Nhưng có ai cho cô biết, tại sao một kẻ tầm thường như cô lại đang đứng trong khuôn viên trường Clamp không vậy? Sáng nay khi cô tỉnh lại trên chiếc giường của "cô" sau khi xuyên không, thì bị mẹ mới lôi xuống nhà, nhồi cho một bữa sáng no nê, đưa cho cô một bộ đồng phục mới rồi nói như vầy trước khuôn mặt ngơ ngác của cô:

– Con gái giỏi giang của mẹ, chúc mừng con được nhận vào học viện Clamp!

Và mặc kệ thái độ ngơ ngẩn của con gái, bà giúp cô mặc đồng phục, nhét cặp sách và cơm trưa được gói kỹ càng vào tay cô và đẩy cô ra cửa. Trước khi cô đi, bà còn dặn với theo:

– Bản đồ đường đi ở ngăn đầu trong cặp sách đó con gái, đừng lạc đường nhé!

Và cô đã lạc đường!

Sau khi lật tới lật lui cái bản đồ, cô chỉ thấy một thứ duy nhất trước mắt là hình ngôi sao nằm trong một vòng tròn, chính là học viện Clamp. Như vậy cô đây đã đang ở trong đó rồi, thế này thì biết thế nào mà đi đây. Trong khi đang loay hoay tìm hiểu mấy cái gạch và chữ viết xấu hoắc của mẹ, cuối cùng cô cũng từ bỏ và nhìn quanh xem có ai có thể hỏi đường được không.

May mắn thay, một cậu nhóc vận đồng phục trường Clamp đang bước vội trên đường, cô liền lao ra vồ lấy tay cậu ta như tìm được cứu tinh:

– Ano, xin hỏi cậu...

Cậu chàng bị bất ngờ, nhảy dựng lên, sau đó nhìn thấy một cô bé tầm tuổi mình, cũng mặc đồng phục trường mình thì mới bình tĩnh lại mà hỏi:

– Có... có chuyện gì vậy?

– Xin hỏi, làm sao để tới được học viện Clamp? Tôi là học sinh mới nên không biết đường.

Biết được nguyên nhân mình bị cản đường, cậu bé cười xoà nhìn vào tấm bản đồ trong tay cô rồi nói:

– Ha ha, cái đó cực kỳ vô dụng đúng không? Ngày đầu tiên của tôi cũng hệt như cậu đấy. Vậy cậu học khoa nào? Vì kỳ thực chúng ta đang đứng trong học viện rồi, nên tôi chỉ có thể chỉ đường nếu biết cậu học khoa nào thôi.

Kanon ngớ người, vì kỳ thật cô cũng đâu biết mình là ai, học cái gì trong cái trường thiên tài biến thái này chứ. Nhưng nhanh chóng lôi từ trong cặp ra tấm thẻ học sinh, cô đưa nó cho cậu bé kia.

– Hanazaki Kanon! Khoa Văn học, ban xã hội, bộ môn văn học hiện đại? Lớp 1Z?

Sau khi nghe cậu ta đọc tên cùng khoa của mình, chính cô cũng phải ngạc nhiên. "Mình" giỏi đến vậy sao? Cứ nghe nhân vật Suoh cô từng biết trong anime Đội trinh thám học viện Clamp thì biết, để được là học sinh tiêu biểu trong bộ môn Văn học truyền thống thì trí tuệ và kiến thức của cậu ta phải thâm sâu cỡ nào. Lại còn lớp Z, chẳng phải đó là đẳng cấp của Nokoru sao? Kanon bỗng cảm thấy run rẩy trong lòng, một kẻ tầm thường như cô liệu có sống tiếp được trong thế giới thiên tài siêu cấp biến thái này không? Vì theo như cô nhớ thì trong Đội trinh thám học viện Clamp còn chưa từng nhắc đến ngôi trường hay vùng đất nào ngoài trường Clamp hết. Cô chết chắc rồi.

Cậu nhóc kia thấy cô đứng như trời trồng, vẻ mặt kinh hoảng thì xanh mặt, tưởng cô làm sao, liền kéo tay cô chạy thẳng một mạch tới bệnh xá của trường.

– Cậu yên tâm, cậu sẽ không sao đâu! Bác sĩ của bệnh xá cũng xịn vô cùng, bệnh gì cũng chữa được hết.

Cậu ta vừa lôi cô đi vừa an ủi như vậy khiến cô suýt sặc nước miếng của chính mình, có cần trâu bò vậy không? Bệnh gì cũng chữa được sao?

Sau khi ấn cô ngồi xuống giường bệnh, cậu nhóc tất bật đi ghi vào sổ đăng ký phòng bệnh giúp cô trong khi chờ bác sĩ khám cho cô.

– Sao vậy? Em cảm thấy không thoải mái chỗ nào?

Giọng nói dịu dàng của bác sĩ vang lên khi cô từ phòng nghỉ riêng bước tới bàn khám bệnh cạnh giường Kanon đang ngồi. Cô là một phụ nữ xinh đẹp với mái tóc dài màu xanh lam suôn mượt xoã ngang lưng, trên đầu bịt một băng đô khiến vẻ nữ tính trong mắt cô lại trở thành cá tính.

– Em không sao cô ơi, chỉ thấy hơi... chóng mặt một chút, chắc tại sáng nay... ăn nhiều quá ạ.

– Được rồi, cô sẽ kiểm tra một chút, nếu thật sự không sao, em có thể ngồi nghỉ một lát rồi về lớp.

Sau một màn kiểm tra thân thể từ đầu đến chân, Kanon được ngồi lại yên tĩnh trên giường bệnh. Cậu nhóc khi nãy đã hoàn thành mọi thủ tục cho cô, bây giờ quay lại mỉm cười nói:

– Cậu không sao là tốt rồi. Nãy giờ chưa kịp giới thiệu, tên tôi là Takamura Kyou! Lớp 1A ban kỹ thuật.

– Takamura?

Cô giật mình thất thố hỏi lại, cái họ này chẳng phải quá quen thuộc rồi sao?

– À, dòng họ nhà tôi khá nổi đó, tôi còn một người anh họ cũng học trong trường này đó, anh ấy đỉnh cực kỳ, tôi rất hâm mộ anh ấy.

Chắc hẳn đó là Suoh rồi. Cô nhìn kỹ cậu nhóc đang hào hứng khoe anh họ kia, trông cậu rất đáng yêu, mái tóc màu nâu ngắn gọn, làn da rám nắng, dáng vẻ hoạt bát trông khá giống với tên nhóc Akira trong tưởng tượng của cô. Nhưng không biết nếu cô học lớp 1, thì dàn nhân vật chính hiện giờ là lớp mấy nhỉ?

Sau khi chắc chắn cô hoàn toàn khoẻ mạnh, cậu nhóc Kyou mới thở phào, thậm chí còn dẫn cô đến tận cửa phòng giáo vụ rồi mới yên tâm về lớp của mình. Kanon thành thật cúi đầu cảm ơn cậu ta rồi hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi mở cửa bước vào.

– Xin cho em hỏi giáo viên phụ trách lớp 1Z bộ môn Văn học hiện đại?

– Là cô đây, em hẳn là Hanazaki?

Một cô giáo trẻ tuổi với mái tóc ngắn màu đồng đứng dậy, cười với cô.

– Cô là Yamada Kino, sẽ phụ trách lớp của em! Em lại đây cùng cô hoàn thiện thủ tục nhé!

Sau đó cô được cô chủ nhiệm đích thân dẫn vào lớp. Cầm trong tay thời khoá biểu, Kanon nhận ra tiết đầu của mình là toán học. Cô chủ nhiệm dẫn Kanon vào lớp, giao cho thầy Ukisaki dạy toán rồi rời đi, trước khi đi còn không quên chúc cô may mắn.

Lớp học chừng 30 học sinh, tất cả đều có khuôn mặt khả ái, sáng láng đang nhìn cô tươi cười và vỗ tay rào rào khi cô giới thiệu xong. Quả nhiên thế giới trong Học viện Clamp cực kỳ thân thiện, ai ai cũng tốt bụng hết. Trên mỗi bàn học đều có máy vi tính riêng cho từng học sinh.

Tiết toán đầu không quá tệ, dù sao cũng chỉ là học sinh lớp 1 nên toán cơ bản không có vấn đề gì. Ngoài ra thầy Ukisaki còn giới thiệu một vài bài toán đố hóc búa kiểu đánh lừa người làm. Thầy đưa ra những phương pháp suy luận để giải chúng vô cùng đơn giản, lý luận logic đồng thời khiến học sinh cảm thấy hứng thú hơn khi học toán. Cô thầm gật đầu tán thưởng, không nghi ngờ gì trường Clamp dạy ra toàn thiên tài, có những giáo viên giỏi như thế này thì học hành cũng không còn trở nên khó khăn nữa.

Đến giờ giải lao, có rất nhiều cô cậu nhóc tới bàn cô hỏi thăm, giới thiệu.

– Chào cậu! Lần đầu gặp, rất hân hạnh!

– Tớ là... Cậu từ đâu chuyển đến vậy? Trước đây cậu học ở đâu?

Cô cứ trả lời chung chung những câu hỏi của bọn họ mà bọn họ cũng chẳng nghi ngờ gì cô hết, thậm chí còn rất khuyến khích và thông cảm với việc cô phải chuyển ngang, sẽ khó khăn trong học tập.

– Mình là Sanada Zansa, ngồi cạnh cậu, có gì cần giúp thì cứ nói với mình nhé!

Một cô bé vô cùng dễ thương với mái tóc vàng sậm tết bím và đôi mắt tím đẹp long lanh mỉm cười ngọt ngào nói với Kanon khiến cô cảm thấy bản thân bỗng chốc biến thành Tomoyo và nhận được tình bạn ấp áp của Sakura trong ngày đầu gặp gỡ.

– Cảm ơn Sanada-san!

– Cứ gọi mình là Zansa, mình có thể gọi cậu là Kanon-san không?

– Tất nhiên là được rồi!

Kỳ thật nói chuyện một cách lịch sự như người lớn với một đám nhóc như vậy thật không dễ, nhưng cảm giác tôn trọng và được tôn trọng từ khi còn nhỏ thế này cũng không tệ chút nào.


	2. Gặp gỡ nhân vật chính, nhắm mắt làm người qua đường

Chỉ sau vài ngày đi học, cô xác định bản thân đã rơi vào hang ổ của Đội trinh thám học viện Clamp trong truyền thuyết vì danh tiếng Imonoyama Nokoru nổi như cồn, một hội trưởng của khối cấp 1 hoàn hảo, không có gì phải chê. Hơn thế nữa, thời điểm này còn chưa có Đội trinh thám học viện Clamp vì Nokoru mới học lớp 3, theo trí nhớ của cô, đó mới là năm Nokoru gặp Suoh.

– A, Nokoru-sama! Cậu có thể cho chúng mình chụp hình cậu đứng giữa luống hoa hướng dương được không?

Chính là lúc Kanon đi ngang qua vườn hoa hướng dương đã nghe được như vậy. Đây không phải chính là lúc hai nhân vật chính gặp nhau hay sao. Vì không muốn bỏ lỡ kịch vui, Kanon liền rón rén ẩn mình sau mấy luống hoa mà quan sát bọn họ. Trong khi Nokoru đang tạo dáng cho hai nữ sinh kia chụp ảnh thì Suoh tiện đường đi ngang qua đó, phát hiện một cành hoa bị đổ, liền ngồi xuống buộc thân cây gãy đó lại vào cột đỡ. Hai nữ sinh kia nhìn thấy Suoh bèn tỏ nguyện vọng muốn Nokoru chụp chung ảnh với Suoh. Suoh không muốn nhưng dưới áp lực của sức mạnh fangirl và độ trơ của Nokoru thì đành không thành khẩn chụp một bức ảnh không-mấy- thiện-cảm với vị hội trưởng hội học sinh mà cậu không muốn dính dáng tới này.

Kanon vui vẻ chiêm ngưỡng hai mỹ nam trong lòng của toàn bộ nữ sinh học viện Clamp. Đúng như trong phim, Nokoru với khuôn mặt đẹp như con gái, mái tóc vàng ánh dưới mặt trời, đôi mắt xanh nước biển linh hoạt và nghịch ngợm, trong khi Suoh điềm đạm với mái tóc xanh dương và đôi mắt nâu trầm ổn. Dù nhìn thế nào thì cũng nhận thấy vẻ tuấn tú, quý ông toát lên từ hai cậu ngay từ khi họ còn nhỏ.

Sau khi hai nữ sinh kia cảm ơn và hí hửng chạy đi với thành quả thu được, Suoh cũng chia tay Nokoru với vẻ bất đắc dĩ khiến Nokoru suy nghĩ mãi không thôi về người bạn không thành khẩn này. Dường như Nokoru cảm thấy có chút tổn thương vì mình không được thích vì vốn dĩ từ xưa đến nay cậu luôn nhận được sự yêu thích cũng như ánh mắt thân thiện của tất cả những ai cậu tiếp xúc cùng, Suoh là trường hợp ngoại lệ. Cũng có thể do linh cảm từ bộ não thiên tài đến NASA còn muốn của cậu, nó cho cậu biết Suoh sẽ trở thành một người vô cùng đặc biệt với mình. Trong khi đang nhẩm tên Suoh và định bước đi về phòng hội để tìm hiểu, Nokoru chợt nghe có tiếng động ở luống hoa cạnh đó.

Kanon há hốc mồm, do bất cẩn nên cô vừa dẫm phải một cục đá dưới gốc hoa, chuệnh choạng thế nào lại làm đổ mấy thân cây hoa gây ra tiếng động khiến Nokoru chú ý. Cô nghe có tiếng bước chân lại gần, bèn ngồi thụp xuống giả vờ như đang sửa lại mấy thân hoa.

– Xin chào!

Là anh bạn nhỏ Nokoru lên tiếng trong lúc nhòm gương mặt tuấn mỹ vào bên trong luống hoa.

– A, xin chào... Hội trưởng!

Cô ngẩng lên nhìn Nokoru, tay vẫn không quên thít lại sợi dây cố định thân cây với cái cột.

– Hôm nay đẹp trời quá nhỉ?

– Phải, trời hôm nay rất đẹp. Em đang sửa lại mấy cây hoa đó sao? Thật chăm chỉ, em ở trong câu lạc bộ vườn tược sao?

Nokoru tò mò hỏi khi thấy cô ở đó, hẳn cô đã phải ở đó từ rất lâu vì nãy giờ cậu đứng đây đâu có thấy ai.

– Ha ha, không có, em chỉ là thấy mấy cái dây buộc không chặt nên sẵn tiện đi ngang qua buộc lại, nếu không gió mạnh chắc hoa sẽ đổ hết quá.

– Một mình em? Buộc từ nãy đến giờ sao?

Nokoru ngạc nhiên.

– Cũng không có gì đâu. Em cũng buộc xong rồi, nếu Hội trưởng có việc thì em xin phép đi trước đây.

Nói rồi cô cười cầu hoà đứng dậy định bỏ của chạy lấy người, làm sao có thể khai ra việc cô ẩn núp trong này xem kịch chứ, cô chỉ là người qua đường thôi, có được không vậy?

– A, nhưng tôi không có bận gì hết mà.

Trái với suy nghĩ của cô, Nokoru cười cười, nhìn cô đầy ẩn ý, có vẻ không dễ thả cô đi như thế.

– Kể cả vậy, em cũng xin phép về lớp trước đây ạ.

Cô vẫn quyết tâm bỏ chạy, không thể dính dáng tới nhân vật đại rắc rối này được.

– Em học lớp nào?

– Lớp 1Z khoa Văn học hiện đại.

– Tôi cũng lớp Z, chúng ta cùng khu đấy, cùng đi nào!

Nokoru lại cười, rất ngọt ngào, nhưng sao cô cảm thấy lạnh hết sống lưng thế này.

Cả chặng đường đi cùng nhau, Kanon không dám ho he gì, nhưng Nokoru cũng không làm khó cô, không hỏi thêm bất cứ điều gì, chỉ là trước khi tạm biệt, cậu ta khiến cô một lần nữa toàn tập hiểu rõ thiên tài Clamp nghĩa là gì.

– Tạm biệt, hẹn gặp lại em, Hanazaki Kanon!

Và bỏ đi, để lại cô gái qua đường Ất Giáp tiu nghỉu, là người qua đường thì đâu có tên chứ.

Trong phòng Hội học sinh:

Đúng như tình tiết trong anime, hội trưởng Nokoru đang ngồi trước bàn làm việc to khủng bố của mình, tra cứu tài liệu trên máy tính về Takamura Suoh, nhưng thêm vào đó còn một người nữa, Hanazaki Kanon, học sinh mới chuyển tới mấy ngày trước. Cậu không bao giờ quên tên người con gái mà cậu từng gặp qua, và thuộc lòng toàn bộ tên các nhân vật nữ cả trường. Đó là cách Nokoru thể hiện sự tôn trọng và tình yêu của mình đối với nữ giới. Cậu muốn bảo vệ họ. Và từ đó, cũng là lý do Đội trinh thám học việc Clamp ra đời. Cũng là khởi nguồn cho những rắc rối mà bạn nhỏ Kanon sẽ rơi vào sau này.

Kanon thì đang suy tính, chẳng phải sau khi Nokoru và Suoh có cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên, họ sẽ bị bắt cóc cùng nhau sao? Cô có nên cảnh báo gì đó cho họ không? Ngay sau đó, Kanon đã tự đập tan suy nghĩ này của mình, cuối cùng thì họ cũng thoát được, chỉ là Nokoru bị thương chút xíu và rồi trở thành bạn thân đó thôi.

Thôi thôi, họ là nhân vật chính, đâu cần tới người qua đường như cô. Không cần bận tâm, mặc kệ, đi về ăn cơm với mẹ thôi.

Trong lúc cô nhét nốt đồ vào cặp sách và đứng dậy chuẩn bị ra về, thì một gương mặt yêu nghiệt ngó vào lớp cô khiến tất cả nữ sinh trong lớp nhốn nháo, cũng khiến cô kinh hoảng, là Nokoru!

Theo phản xạ, Kanon lấy cặp che mặt, định lủi ra cửa sau nhưng không còn kịp nữa, Nokoru đã đứng trước mặt cô, cười thật tươi nói:

– Chào em, Hanazaki, tôi có chuyện muốn nói, em theo tôi một lát được không?

Và cứ như vậy, cô bị lôi đi trước ánh mắt long lanh tim hồng và ngưỡng mộ của các nữ sinh trong lớp.

Trên hành lang dài của khu lớp Z, Nokoru vẫn không mở miệng nói lý do muốn gặp cô vì thế cô cũng biết điều, không nói gì.

– Hanazaki này, em có hứng thú với công việc trong Hội học sinh không?

Câu hỏi này khiến cô chút nữa vấp chân trái vào chân phải mà ngã sấp mặt nhưng may mắn được Nokoru đỡ lấy. Cô cảm ơn rồi cười ha ha, đáp:

– Hội trưởng là đang nói đùa hay nói giỡn vậy? Em mới chuyển vào trường không biết cái gì hết, làm sao có thể vào Hội học sinh chứ?

– Không cần biết gì hết, em cứ vào thôi, công việc của hội cũng không khó khăn lắm đâu chỉ là hơi nhiều, thưc sự tôi đang cần người giúp.

Nokoru thay đổi chiến thuật, nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt khẩn khoản, thật sự khó cưỡng, nhưng cô vẫn khăng khăng tránh xa nam chính này.

Kanon chột dạ trong lòng 'Hội trưởng, anh đây là đang tuyển nô tài nô tì vào hậu cung của mình sao?'

– Xin thứ lỗi cho em tài hèn sức mọn, không thể đảm đương đại sự cùng Hội trưởng được đâu ạ. Việc học đối với em khá nặng rồi, em không thể giúp gì, mong Hội trưởng thông cảm.

– Không thể sao? Tôi có thể giúp em với việc học trên lớp.

Nokoru đưa ra yêu sách.

– Nhưng thú thật là em cũng không hứng thú với Hội học sinh lắm, cho nên...

Cô đành phải nói ra sự thật đau lòng, không dài dòng nữa, phải cắt đứt ngay khi còn có thể.

Nokoru đứng im bất động nhìn cô một hồi, thấy cô kiên định như vậy thì cũng không nỡ ép.

Và họ nói lời tạm biệt. Kanon biết, Hội trưởng đây là đang đi chiêu mộ nô lệ cho mình. Cho cô xin hai chữ bình yên đi.

Nhìn cô bé con bỏ chạy khỏi mình như yêu ma quỷ quái, Nokoru nở một nụ cười quỷ dị, thôi thì sau này từ từ lừa cô bé cũng được, đi hốt Takamura trước đã.


	3. Bị biến thành cố vấn bí mật của hội học sinh

Ai cũng mong ước được làm việc trong phòng hội cùng Imonoyama Nokoru, nhưng ai đó là ai đó, chứ không thể là Kanon cô. Ngắm mỹ nam, mỹ nữ thì được, nhưng dính vào họ thì không, nếu không biến thành nữ chủ sến súa thì cũng thành nữ phụ bị trực tiếp bỏ, nếu như vậy không bằng cô cứ hưởng thụ cuộc sống an nhàn xem diễn của tiểu nhân vật không phải tốt hơn sao.

——————————Phân cách tuyến, làm tiểu nhân vật, làm người qua đường thật sự tốt a ————————

Thế nhưng, vào sáng sớm mấy ngày sau đó, cuộc sống làm người bình thường của cô trực tiếp sụp đổ. Kanon tỉnh dậy mở mắt và thấy trước mặt mình là cái trần nhà, là trần nhà đó nha???

Tất nhiên, ai mở mắt điều đầu tiên cũng đều thấy cái trần nhà, nhưng vì lý do gì mà nó lại gần như vậy, ngay sát mặt cô? Không phải trong lúc cô ngủ, Nhật Bản có động đất, trần nhà trực tiếp rơi thẳng xuống mặt cô rồi chứ?

Không thể nào!!!

Kanon ngay lập tức tỉnh ngủ. Rồi một cảm giác kỳ cục lạ lùng khiến cô tò mò nhìn xuống bên dưới mình.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bụp! Rầm!

Cô trực tiếp từ lơ lửng sát cái trần nhà rơi thẳng xuống giường, cũng may là nệm lò xo không thì đã trặc cột sống rồi. Nhưng, có thể nào, có thể nào cô lại lơ lửng trên không???

– Kanon! Có chuyện gì vậy con?

Nghe tiếng mẹ lo lắng vọng từ dưới lầu lên, Kanon lấy lại tinh thần hô đáp:

– Không có gì mẹ ơi, con nằm mơ rơi xuống giường thôi!

– Vậy mau chuẩn bị rồi xuống ăn sáng!

– Vâng ạ!!!!

Kanon thơ thẩn ăn sáng, Kanon ngơ ngác đi tới trường, Kanon ngơ ngẩn ngồi trong lớp học bài như một cái bóng. Đến cả khi cô bạn Zansa lo lắng lay gọi lúc giờ nghỉ giải lao, Kanon vẫn ngu ngơ quay sang cười cười rồi cắm mặt vào quyển sách đang bị đặt ngược của mình.

Cô không hiểu có chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra, rõ ràng thế giới Đội trinh thám trường Clamp làm gì có phép thuật như Sakura. Nhưng mà khoan, trường Clamp không phải chính là nền tảng bảo hộ lưu trữ cây kiếm Shinken của Kamui sao? Chứng tỏ ngôi trường này theo như phong thủy giải thích là có vị trí vô cùng thiêng liêng, hẳn xảy ra những chuyện kỳ lạ cũng không hiếm đi. Nghĩ thông rồi, Kanon cũng nhẹ nhõm, vui mừng hớn hở ra mặt, ngẩng mặt lên há mồm thật to ăn nốt miếng trứng cuộn cuối cùng thì vừa lúc nhìn thấy khuôn mặt anh tuấn với ánh mắt đầy bi thương của vị Hội trưởng thiên tài nào đó trong truyền thuyết đang phóng đại kề sát mặt mình.

– Á!

Cô hét lên một tiếng, đũa trong tay cũng mở ra làm rơi miếng trứng xuống hộp cơm.

– Giật cả mình mà! Hội trưởng à, ngài có thể bớt xuất hiện một cách hù dọa người như thế được không?

Sau giây phút thất thố, Kanon liền nhanh chóng lấy lại phong thái, ngồi xuống, điềm tĩnh gắp nốt miếng trứng bỏ vào miệng rồi nhai nhai một cách đầy tao nhã. Trong khi đó hội trưởng đại nhân của chúng ta vẫn nhìn chằm chằm Kanon, chờ cô nuốt xong mới nói, không có chỉ sợ Kanon bé nhỏ lại chết nghẹn thôi.

– Tôi vào lớp tìm em nãy giờ, nhưng em trông như mất hồn, chẳng để ý tới ai, khiến tôi lo lắng quá thể!

Hội trưởng thiên tài, đẹp trai xuất chúng của chúng ta lại bầy ra vẻ mặt thỏ non, bắn tình ý tứ tung khiến các nữ sinh trong lớp lại được một phen xôn xao. Kanon cảm thấy không ổn, trong bầu không khí áp bức đầy năng lượng trái tim hồng này, cô không bị nén thành thịt viên thì hơi phí. Vì thế cô đứng dậy đề nghị:

– Em muốn đi dạo chút, Hội trưởng có muốn đi cùng?

– Rất sẵn lòng! Đó là vinh hạnh của anh.

Nokoru đứng dậy bày ra tư thế mời kiểu quý ông chuẩn mực không chê vào đâu được, nụ cười chuyên nghiệp trên miệng cũng không hề phai nhạt. Kanon giật giật khóe miệng nhưng cũng rất nhanh bước ra khỏi lớp.

Hai người họ tìm một bàn trống trong khu uống trà ở vườn trường. Ngồi trước tách trà sữa thơm nghi ngút, Kanon thấy Hội trưởng lộ ra vẻ mặt hí hửng, tao nhã uống tách trà của mình rồi híp mắt cười với cô. Kanon rùng mình, mỗi khi Nokoru híp mắt cười, Suoh đều thảm cả. Cô không muốn bị chết thảm một cách bị động như vậy, nên đành bày ra bộ dáng cầu hòa hỏi:

– Vậy, Hội trưởng đến tìm em là có chuyện gì sao?

– Là về cái cậu Takamura đó mà, haizz!

Nokoru nói với vẻ bất đắc dĩ, một tay chống má, một tay khuấy tách trà trông rất đáng yêu, Kanon có thể đoán, là ngài chạy đi tìm người ta chiêu mộ nô tài mà thất bại đi, thời điểm này Suoh hẳn chưa hiểu rõ về Nokoru nên cứ tránh cậu như tránh tà. Nhưng mà Nokoru à, ngài cũng quá trâu bò đi, chẳng lẽ cứ vậy đi quấy rối cậu ta hoài, cho tới khi cậu ta chịu đồng ý. Nghĩ vậy nhưng Kanon lại tỏ vẻ như không hiểu, hỏi ngược lại:

– Takamura? Là tiền bối Takamura hôm nọ tại vườn hoa cùng Hội trưởng đó sao? Có chuyện gì với anh ấy vậy?

– Chuyện gì sao?

Nokoru chợt ngây ngốc hỏi lại, rồi như nhớ ra mục đích chính của mình, cậu mới kể ra vấn đề băn khoăn mấy ngày nay.

– Em cũng biết Takamura rất được hâm mộ dù mới chuyển vào trường Clamp năm nay. Về mọi mặt như học tập, thể thao, thái độ làm người, tính cách trầm ổn đều không thể chê vào đâu được. Tôi rất muốn mời cậu ấy vào Hội học sinh nhưng tìm đủ mọi cách mà cậu ấy đều trốn tránh không muốn gặp.

Nói rồi vị Hội trưởng nào đó lại nhớ tới những lần rình mò, xuất hiện bất ngờ để lôi kéo tên Takamura kia, thật là mất công, nhưng lần nào cậu ta cũng trốn được. Thở dài, Nokoru lại nói tiếp, cố tìm từ dễ nghe hơn để miêu tả công cuộc chiêu mộ nhân tài của mình.

– Em biết không, tôi đã tốn không ít công thuyết phục mà không được.

Vậy kể với cô làm gì, đến kẻ xuất chúng như anh ta còn không làm được nữa mà. Kanon cười lấy lòng an ủi vị Hội trưởng đang chán đời nào đó:

– Hội trưởng anh minh thần vũ như vậy còn không thuyết phục được anh ấy thì hỏi đến em làm gì ạ?

– Tôi nghĩ người ngoài sẽ dễ nhìn ra mấu chốt vấn đề hơn, có phải cậu ta ghét tôi không? Nhưng tôi có làm gì đâu.

Nokoru trưng ra vẻ mặt đáng thương hề hề, vô tội khả ái với hình ảnh mắt long lanh, hai cánh mọc sau lưng, cùng một vòng tròn hào quang tỏa sáng trên đầu. Chính hình tượng giả tạo này đã khiến Akira hầu hạ cậu ta một cách tự nguyện đầy mãn nguyện đây mà. Kanon nuốt nước bọt đánh ực một cái hỏi:

– Vậy anh đã làm thế nào, nói những gì?

– Có làm gì đâu, chỉ là canh chừng mọi nơi cậu ấy hay đi qua như lớp học, vườn hoa, các sân tập thể thao, đặc biệt sân bắn cung, lớp trà đạo để tìm cậu ấy thuyết phục vào Hội.

– Khoan, ngừng, không phải anh còn tìm cả anh ấy trong nhà vệ sinh nữa đấy chứ?

– Sao em biết?

Nokoru ngạc nhiên nhìn Kanon thì thấy cô ôm đầu, bèn tò mò hỏi:

– Tôi đã làm sai gì à?

Kanon đã quên đây chính là cách chèo kéo người ta của Hội trưởng. Nhưng Hội trưởng à, người ta chính là không thích anh làm vậy đó. Mà anh đây là chiêu mộ nhân tài hay là đi cưỡng bức con nhà lành vậy? Bỗng nhiên nghe được giọng trầm buồn của Nokoru, Kanon ngước lên:

– Là cậu ta không thích tôi, nhỉ?

Sau đó là vẻ mặt rất cô độc cùng nụ cười buồn của Nokoru khiến Kanon không nỡ làm tổn thương cậu thêm, liền nói:

– Hội trưởng, em thấy không phải tiền bối không thích anh đâu.

Nhưng nói xong cô liền thấy có gì không ổn, có mùi gian tình mờ ám hay sao. Nghe cứ như một kẻ theo đuổi một cô gái rồi bị cô ta lẩn tránh liền tìm tới quân sư cô đây hỏi 'Cô ấy không thích tôi phải không nhỉ?' Kanon lắc lắc đầu cho bay mất mấy chuyện đó đi, rồi nhìn khuôn mặt đã dấy lên hy vọng của Hội trưởng mà tiếp:

– Chỉ là có thể anh ấy không có nhiều bạn, không thích ồn ào, cũng không biết tại sao tự dưng Hội trưởng để ý đến mình như vậy nên thụ sủng nhược kinh thôi.

– Có thật không?

Nokoru lấy lại tinh thần, lại trở nên phấn chấn hơn bao giờ hết.

Còn không phải sao? Chả lẽ anh muốn tôi nói là Suoh thẹn thùng nên tránh anh. Kanon thầm phỉ nhổ trong lòng.

– Vậy tôi phải làm gì bây giờ?

– Anh đừng xuất hiện bất thình lình hù dọa người như vậy nữa.

Nokoru chen vào bất bình:

– Nhưng em có tránh tôi đâu, có làm sao đâu?

Là tôi không đủ bản lĩnh như Suoh, không tránh nổi anh được chưa. Kanon cảm thấy thật đau đầu với vị Hội trưởng đại não khác người thường nào đó, tiếp tục thuyết phục:

– Với những người như Takamura tiền bối, anh nên thẳng thắn gặp mặt, đề nghị nói chuyện một cách công khai minh bạch, đề đạt nguyện vọng của mình cởi mở cũng là để người ta có cơ hội hiểu rõ mình. Anh thấy không phải sao? Đối với một người mình không biết gì, đối phương lại rành về mình hơn, không phải rất đáng sợ sao? Cẩn thận tiền bối còn coi anh là người xấu, lén lút đi điều tra anh ấy đấy.

– Đến mức độ đó sao? Sao nghe nguy hiểm vậy?

Nokoru ngây thơ hốt hoảng phát hiện ra mình đã làm quá. Kanon bực bội, không còn kiên nhẫn nữa, đập bàn nói:

– Hội trưởng nghĩ ai cũng có công lực ép người như ngài hay sao? Mau đi gặp tiền bối xin lỗi anh ấy về sự quấy rối của mình, à không, sự làm phiền của mình đi. Sau đó đề nghị anh ấy cho đứng đắn nghiêm chỉnh, cần thì đánh máy cả công văn nữa.

Nokoru bị giật mình, không dám manh động, chỉ dám gật gật đầu, dáng vẻ như thỏ con bị thỏ mẹ mắng, tay chân lanh lẹ rót thêm trà cho Kanon uống bớt khô miệng. Uống xong miếng trà, Kanon mới tiếp tục:

– Nếu cần có thể mời tiền bối đi ăn hay uống gì rồi nói chuyện, như vậy sẽ bớt đi sự khô cứng.

– Được, vậy tôi nên mời cậu ấy ăn gì uống gì bây giờ?

Nokoru ngu ngốc trong chốc lát hỏi:

– Mời cái gì đơn giản mà Hội trưởng thích là được, cái gì khiến người ta thoải mái ấy, chứ cầu kỳ trang trọng quá lại gây áp lực.

Như nghĩ ra mời được Suoh thứ gì, Nokoru liền vỗ bàn đứng dậy nắm chặt tay Kanon:

– Cảm ơn em nhiều lắm lắm, Kanon thân mến! Em đúng là quân sư tốt của tôi.

Vừa lúc cả người cả cảnh, cả câu nói vừa rồi lọt vào tai mắt của một nhóm ba nữ sinh đi uống trà qua đó. Kanon ôm mặt cảm thấy cuộc sống bình yên của người qua đường cô đã chắp cánh bay đi, còn Nokoru cũng tức tốc chạy về văn phòng, lên kế hoạch cho cuộc hẹn hò sau giờ tan học với vị Takamura nào đó.


	4. Khám phá sức mạnh bản thân

Bỏ đi mọi chuyện vừa gặp ban sáng, Kanon về nhà ngồi trong phòng, nơi sáng nay cô đã bay lên. Mẹ hiện đang chuẩn bị bữa tối dưới lầu, Kanon tranh thủ lúc này thử lại chuyện buổi sáng xem sao. Cô từng đọc không ít manga thể loại siêu nhiên, cũng biết muốn sử dụng năng lực siêu nhiên đều dựa vào tâm tình, nếu tâm tĩnh, trầm ổn đến mức độ nào đó có thể khuyếch đại năng lực. Vì thế Kanon cất cặp, thay đồ mặc ở nhà rồi ngồi khoanh chân trên giường, nghĩ đến thời điểm muốn ngủ là lúc tâm trí mơ hồ thoải mái nhất. Khi cảm thấy hơi buồn ngủ, Kanon bỗng tỉnh táo, ra lệnh cho trí não và cơ thể "Bay lên"

Không thấy gì thay đổi!

Lại một lần nữa, rồi lại lần nữa, mãi cho đến khi cô nghe tiếng mẹ gọi dưới nhà:

– Kanon! Đi tắm rồi ăn cơm đi con!

– Vâng!

Đáp xong, Kanon buồn bực lấy quần áo rồi vào phòng tắm. Lúc ngồi trong bồn, cô cứ nghĩ mãi làm sao mình không thành công, tựa người dựa thoải mái vào thành bồn, cô nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, cảm thấy ngâm người trong nước ấm thật vô cùng dễ chịu, cứ như đang bay bổng.

Bay?

Kanon bỗng thấy người mình man mát, mở mắt ra liền thấy cả cơ thể trần chuồng đang lơ lửng phía trên bồn tắm. Kanon suýt chút nữa hét lên vì vui mừng nhưng mà ngừng lại ngay, sợ mẹ sẽ phá cửa xông vào. Kanon giữ nguyên tư thế đó, nhìn xuống bồn tắm đầy nước, giờ mà rơi thì không được êm như rơi xuống nệm lò xo đâu. Nghĩ vậy, cô chậm rãi từ từ đổi tư thế, vẫn không bị rơi, cô ngồi khoanh chân trong không trung rồi hạ thầm lệnh trong đầu "Hạ xuống!" Vậy là cả cơ thể cô từ từ hạ xuống, cho đến khi chạm đến mặt nước, cô lại lệnh "Dừng!"

Và cô hiện chính thức đang ngồi trên mặt nước. Kanon vui mừng quá đỗi, rốt cuộc cũng thành công, cô thử đứng dậy trên mặt nước, cũng được nữa, Kanon hí hửng dùng chân đá bọt xà phòng đầy trong bồn nước kia, chơi chán cho đến lúc thấy hơi lạnh, Kanon mới hạ lệnh cho cơ thể rơi trở vào nước, ngâm thêm lúc nữa thì trở ra ngoài ăn cơm.

Không thành người qua đường cũng không sao, hiện tại cô là một nhân vật phụ, ít đất diễn, lại có chút năng lực bảo vệ bản thân, cho dù đây là thế giới vô cùng yên ổn hoà bình, ai biết được thực tế ra sao. Kanon vui vẻ ăn cơm, vui vẻ làm bài tập, vui vẻ đi ngủ và sáng sớm hôm sau vui vẻ nhìn khuôn mặt sáng láng hạnh phúc cùng cánh tay băng bó của vị hội trưởng nào đó đang đứng cạnh một vị tiền bối nào đó, cả hai hiện bị một đám nữ sinh bao vây thăm hỏi.

À, phi vụ hẹn hò tỏng hang ổ bọn bắt cóc cùng tiền bối Suoh đã kết thúc rồi sao?

Cô vì hiện tại tâm trạng vô cùng tốt cũng chẳng buồn trốn tránh ánh mắt như sao xẹt của Nokoru đánh về phía mình. Đáp trả bằng một ngón cái, cô quay đi bước về lớp học thì huỵch, cô đâm vào ai đó.

– Ui da, thật xin lỗi!

Cô ôm đầu xin lỗi người ta, dù sao cũng là cô không chú ý đường đi.

– Không sao!

Cô nhìn lên, là một gương mặt soái ca đạt chuẩn, mái tóc đen ngôi lệch, một bên tóc được hất sang ngắn hơn khiến cậu ta trông hơi ngầu. Mắt màu đen thâm trầm, lạnh lẽo nhìn xuống cô, ngay cả giọng nói cũng lãnh đạm mặc dù vẫn mang âm điệu trẻ con. Kanon chỉ đứng tới ngực cậu ta thôi, nếu ước tính chiều cao, thì chắc cậu ta cũng học cùng khối với Suoh hoặc Nokoru, trên ve áo còn có hình chữ Z nữa. Nhân vật này không hề tồn tại trong anime, nhưng sao cô cứ cảm thấy cậu ta cũng không hề đơn giản. Cậu ta quăng một câu không sao, quay đầu nhìn vào hai người Nokoru và Suoh, mà nhìn Suoh thì lâu hơn rồi mới bỏ đi.

Có khúc mắc gì đây?

Nhưng mà thôi, mình là người qua đường mà, bận tâm làm gì chứ. Vậy là Kanon siêu nhân mới ra đời của chúng ta lại tung tăng bay về lớp học. Vừa tung tăng được một đoạn đã nghe có người gọi tên:

– Kanon_san! Chờ mình với!

À, là cô bạn Zansa, Kanon vui vẻ chào:

– Zansa_san, buổi sáng tốt lành!

– Sáng nay nhìn cậu rất khá, mình mừng quá!

Zansa cười nói, quả là hôm qua cô đã khiến cô bé này lo lắng rồi. Kanon cảm động rồi cười hì hì giải thích:

– Thật xin lỗi hôm qua đã làm cậu lo lắng, chỉ là lo lắng chút chuyện nhưng đã được giải quyết rồi.

– Vậy thì tốt quá!

Hi hi ha ha một hồi, hai cô bạn cùng vào lớp, ngồi vào chỗ rồi, Zansa mới nói tiếp:

– Khi nãy Ichikawa_senpai nói gì với cậu vậy?

– Ichikawa? Là ai vậy?

– Là cái người đụng vào cậu đó. Cậu không biết sao – Zansa ngạc nhiên – Anh ấy cũng rất nổi tiếng trong trường, là người điềm đạm, học thức, thể thao đều ở top đầu trong khối lớp 2 đó, lại còn là lớp Z nữa.

Ôi, các cô gái fangirl, ở đâu cũng có, Kanon cảm thán nhưng ngay sau đó, cô không còn nói nổi gì khi mà Zansa hỏi một câu trúng trọng điểm né tránh của cô:

– Vậy... cậu với hội học sinh quan hệ thế nào? – Khi hỏi câu này, Zansa cũng hơi ngập ngừng, dù sao đây cũng là chuyện riêng của Kanon, chẳng qua cô rất tò mò vì hội trưởng hay tới tận lớp tìm cô bạn Kanon của mình, lại còn lời đồn gì đó về quân sư của hội học sinh kia. – Ý mình là, mọi người đều nói cậu là quân sư bí mật cho hội học sinh, có người tai nghe mắt thấy nên mình mới hỏi.

Kanon líu lưỡi nhìn cô bạn mình, nhưng ngay sau đó cô tung hỏa mù:

– Chuyện dài và phức tạp lắm, không phải như mọi người đồn đâu.

Thấy Zansa thả lỏng hơn, Kanon mới kéo câu chuyện sang hướng khác, tránh cho bị hỏi đến cùng:

– À, nói tới chuyện khi nãy, chẳng phải như vậy anh Ichikawa học cùng lớp với tiền bối Takamura hay sao?

– Đúng vậy, mình nghe nói họ còn là đối thủ đó, hai người họ đều thuộc dòng họ danh giá về võ thuật, hai gia tộc Ichikawa và Takamura đều xuất phát từ những samurai và ninja thượng đẳng, rất kiêu ngạo oai hùng nhưng không hiểu sao lại coi nhau là đối thủ.

– Có thể vì hai vị tổ tiên ngày xưa thờ khác chủ, mà hai vị chủ này lại đối địch nhau chăng?

– Có thể lắm, hay là vì họ cùng phục vụ một vị công chúa, quận chúa nhưng lại đều thầm thương trộm nhớ nàng nên mới quay ra thù địch nhau?

– Cũng có thể là vì...

Kanon trố mắt thấy bàn học của mình từ lúc nào đã bu đông bu đỏ các nữ sinh trong lớp. Đúng là một tập thể fangirl đoàn kết, ở đâu có mùi gian tình, ở đó liền có fangirl. Kanon khẽ lách người trốn sang một bên rồi vuốt ngực cho thuận khí, thật sự là thiếu oxy mà.

– Hanazaki_san!

Nghe tiếng gọi ngoài cửa lớp, Kanon nhìn ra ngoài thì thấy Kyou đang đứng đó vẫy mình.

– Takamura_san! Có chuyện gì sao?

Nghe đến từ Takamura, cả nhóm fangirl đang bàn tán sôi nổi liền im bặt, quay đầu ra cửa, nhưng khi vừa thấy Kyou thì liền quay lại chủ đề cũ, tiếp tục xôn xao.

Kanon không còn gì để nói, hy vọng Kyou không để ý chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

– Hanazaki_san! Có chút chuyện muốn nhờ bạn!

Kyou cười bẽn lẽ rất ra dáng một anh chàng rụt rè nhưng thành thật trong tương lai. Kanon rất có thiện cảm với cậu, liền kéo cậu ra dãy ghế bên ngoài khu phòng học.

– Cậu nói đi!

– Sắp tới câu lạc bộ bắn cung có tổ chức một cuộc thi...

– Vậy cậu có tham gia không?

– À không, mình mới lớp 1, chưa có thành tích nhưng sư huynh Takamura có tham gia, mình rất hâm mộ anh ấy. Cuối buổi thi sẽ có trao giải, các sư huynh đạt giải sẽ có đôi lời với đàn em mà đàn em cũng phải đáp lại. Mình đại diện cho khối lớp 1 hứa với các huynh ấy nhưng... không biết viết thế nào. Cậu biết đấy sư huynh Takamura học bên Văn học truyền thống chắc chắn lời hay ý đẹp, lại cùng họ với mình, mình không muốn để huynh ấy mất mặt.

Thật là cậu bé ngoan! Kanon kiềm chế lắm mới không đưa tay lên xoa đầu Kyou.

– Mình muốn nhờ bạn chút, có thể khuyên mình nên nói gì không? Mình rất lo lắng, lỡ đâu nói gì không phải...

Nhìn mặt Kyou lo lắng cũng rất đáng yêu, Kanon liền khuyến khích động viên tinh thần đoá hoa tương lai của đất nước này một chút:

– Cậu cứ nói những gì trong lòng, thành thật mà hứa sẽ phấn đấu rèn luyện tốt, cho dù tiền bối có lời hay ý đẹp thế nào thì cũng sẽ cảm động trước tấm chân tình của cậu thôi, đừng lo lắng.

– Nhưng mà... – Kyou vẫn lưỡng lự.

– Nếu cậu sợ thì cứ viết ra rồi đem qua đây mình sửa cho.

– Thật sao?

– Tất nhiên rồi!

Kanon vui vẻ vẫy tay chào tạm biệt Kyou, đúng là trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy mà, muốn có một đứa em trai như vậy quá.

Giúp Kyou chỉnh sửa xong bài diễn văn ngắn ngủn vài dòng đó, Kanon nhận được tấm vé mời danh dự tới buổi dự thi bắn cung, có chỗ ngồi hàng đầu hẳn hoi. Lần đầu tiên được tham dự một cuộc thi bắn cung, lại còn của trường Clamp, chắc chắn sẽ có những tay cung cự phách, những đường bắn tuyệt đẹp, trên hết là những nam sinh vô cùng xuất sắc, tuấn tú cùng khí chất hơn người. Có thể ai đó sẽ nói nói như vậy có hơi quá về mấy cậu nhóc cấp một, nhưng tại trường Clamp này, điều đó là hoàn toàn bình thường.

Vé danh dự của Kanon được phép dẫn thêm một người nên Kanon liền rủ ngay Zansa, cô bạn cùng lớp vô cùng đáng yêu và ngọt ngào của mình. Zansa không chần chừ, lập tức nhận lời cô. Khi hai cô gái vừa bước chân vào trường bắn liền thấy một cảnh tượng nhộn nhịp như ngày hội. Và tất cả đều là nữ sinh, cùng với sức mạnh trái tim hồng huyền ảo của họ đang đứng túm tụm thành từng nhóm để tìm bạn cạ cổ vũ cho các thí sinh ngày hôm nay. Tất nhiên vị Takamura nào đó chiếm được số đông người ủng hộ rồi. Trên đài bắn, các thí sinh đang ngồi trên đệm chờ đến giờ bắn, một tay giữ cung, một tay chống trên đùi, phong thái hết sức uy nghiêm . Kanon và Zansa đang tìm chỗ ngồi ở hai bên trường bắn thì một tiếng gọi níu họ lại.

– Kanon_chan!!!!

Hự! Kanon chính thức bị cái giọng kéo dài ai oán này hãm hại đến thổ huyết, từ sau khi đại Boss Nokoru thu phục được tay sai đắc lực Suoh thì cấp bậc quân sư của cô trong mắt hội trưởng lại càng khó lung lay. Cũng chính thức từ ngày đó, không cần sự cho phép của cô, vị hội trưởng nào đó liền trực tiếp gọi cô thâtn thiết bằng tên.

– Em cũng đến coi Suoh thi bắn cung sao?

Nokoru tiến lại gần hai cô gái, cúi đầu lịch sự chào bọn họ, mỉm cười ngọt ngào với Zansa rồi quay sang bảnh chọe với Kanon cô. Tay hội trưởng cầm cái quạt giấy cứ hết xòe ra lại gập vào, ánh mắt trong veo nhìn cô hỏi.

– Ha ha, tiện đường thôi, em quen một người họ hàng của tiền bối Takamura, cậu ta cũng học trong trường Clamp và tặng bọn em vé.

Nghe cô giải thích ngắn gọn, Nokoru gật gù.

– Các em ngồi cùng hàng ghế với anh đấy, qua đây nào!

Nói là làm, hội trưởng kéo Kanon ngồi xuống chỗ gần mình ở hàng ghế đầu tiên, Zansa theo sau ngồi cạnh cô. Ngay khi họ ngồi xuống, thì vang lên tiếng nói qua loa thông báo khán giả ổn định chỗ ngồi để cuộc thi được bắt đầu. Kanon ngó thấy trên trường bắn có năm người đang ngồi, cô nhận ra hai người là Takamura Suoh, và một người còn lại, là cái người đã đụng phải cô hôm trước, Ichikawa. Hai người họ ngồi cạnh nhau, vị trí ở chính giữa đội ngũ. Kanon thầm tán thưởng khí thế bức người toát ra từ họ, cực kỳ trầm ổn và oai phong. Ai mà biết được một Suoh như thế sẽ trở nên ngượng ngùng, vụng về khi nhắc tới cô bé Nagisa. Dù sao đó cũng là chuyện sau này, cô sẽ chờ xem.

– Hôm nay tâm trạng Suoh tốt lắm, hẳn kết quả không tồi đâu.

Nokoru thấy cô nhìn chằm chằm thân ảnh Suoh trên kia, nghĩ cô quan tâm tới cậu ấy nên nghiêng đầu qua, ghé tai cô nhỏ giọng thông báo.

– Vậy thì tốt, em cũng nghĩ tiền bối sẽ thắng thôi.

– Cũng hy vọng vậy!

Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng nhìn cái vẻ mặt tươi như hoa, vô tư vô lo kia của hội trưởng thì cô biết tỏng trong đầu anh ta đã chắc chắn chiến thắng này đến 99.99% rồi. Nhưng cái vị Ichikawa kia cũng không thường, hơn nữa lại còn có thái độ thù địch như vậy với Suoh, để coi hôm nay ai sẽ rinh cúp đây.

Cuộc thi diễn ra trong năm mũi tên, mỗi người lần lượt thay phiên nhau lên bắn, kết quả cuối cùng là tính điểm, càng gần hồng tâm thì điểm càng cao, cho nên ai bắn vào hồng tâm nhiều nhất, người đó sẽ chiến thắng. Tuy nhiên bắn cung không đồng nghĩa với việc chỉ có kỹ thuật giỏi, vì sau mỗi mũi tên là thể lực và tinh thần đều tổn hao, lại còn phải ngồi chờ sau mỗi lần bắn tên, chờ từng người thi xong mới tới lượt mình, trong thời gian chờ, nếu ai mất tinh thần, thiếu tập trung hoặc lơ là chủ quan một chút cũng đều ảnh hưởng tới kết quả.

Kanon hồi hộp chờ xem, cả Suoh và cái vị Ichikawa kia đều thi đấu rất tốt, loại được ba người còn lại, vì đến mũi tên thứ ba mà hai người vẫn thay nhau bắn trúng hồng tâm, trong khi ba người kia đều bắn vào những vòng đích ngoài, chưa trúng hồng tâm lần nào. Đến mũi tên thứ tư, điểm số giữa Suoh và Ichikawa vẫn hòa nhau. Nhưng lúc Ichikawa trở về vị trí ngồi để kéo cung lại cho lượt bắn cuối thì có nhìn Suoh, có vẻ như họ không nói gì với nhau, Kanon chỉ thấy Suoh mỉm cười đáp lại, còn thái độ của vị Ichikawa kia dường như bực bội gì đó.

Lượt bắn cuối, Suoh bắn trước, tiếp tục trúng hồng tâm khiến cả trường bắn rung động giữa nhưng tiếng hò reo. Trở về vị trí ngồi, Suoh nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, không một chút kích động vì năm lần bắn hoàn hảo của mình. Đúng là phong thái của một người sẽ làm nên nghiệp lớn mà. Ichikawa bắn tiếp sau đó, Kanon cảm thấy cậu ta có chút nóng vội, khi kéo cung cũng nhanh hơn bình thường, và xét về đấu trí, thì cậu ta đã thua. Chung cuộc đương nhiên là Suoh thắng vì Ichikawa bắn lệnh một vòng ngoài hồng tâm, đứng thứ nhì.

Nhìn dáng vẻ bực không nói nên lời kia của vị Ichikawa, Kanon cảm thấy cũng thật tội nghiệp, cậu ta còn bị áp lực vì chuyện của hai gia tộc nữa, mặc dù nói thẳng ra cái áp lực đó thật hết sức vớ vẩn. Nokoru bên cạnh thấy Kanon im lặng nhìn Ichikawa thì cười cười nói:

– Ichikawa kia cũng khá lắm, đáng tiếc tinh thần không được vững bằng Suoh.

– Chỉ bằng chuyện này, thì coi như đã thua ngay từ đầu rồi còn gì. – Kanon nói.

– Nói cũng phải, bắn cung chính là một môn thể thao vừa rèn luyện thân thể lẫn trí óc, quả thật không hề dễ.

Muốn chống lại sự thao thao kiến thức này của hội trưởng, chỉ có một cách, Kanon cười như vô tình hỏi:

– Hội trưởng à, anh hiểu biết nhiều lại xuất chúng như vậy, sao không có tham gia câu lạc bộ thể thao nào vậy?

– Khụ khu khụ! – Y như rằng vị hội trưởng nào đó sặc nước miếng của chính mình rồi thầm tự chửi rủa vì sự lắm mồm của bản thân. – À, công việc của hội bận dữ dội lắm.

– Vậy sao tiền bối có thể...

Cô còn chưa nói hết câu đã thấy vị hội trưởng kia đứng bật dậy, tay cầm quạt khua khua về phía khán đài trên kia.

– Chắc sắp trao giải rồi, chúng ta lên xem rồi chúc mừng Suoh đi nào.

– Hội trưởng bị làm sao vậy, Kanon_san?

Khi nhìn thấy dáng vẻ bỏ chạy như vịt như của hội trưởng, Zansa không nhịn được mà hỏi. Kanon chường ra bộ dạng cà lơ phất phơ:

– Mình chịu, ai biết được hội trưởng bị làm sao chứ.

Và sau đó là màn Kyou chạy ào ào tới bắt tay cảm ơn Kanon vì nhờ bài diễn thuyết ngắn ngủn chân thành kia mà được đồng chí sư huynh bắt tay vỗ vai động viên. Kanon mỉm cười khuyến khích thêm khiến Kyou tâm hồn như bay trên mây, cậu nhất định quyết tâm không làm sư huynh bẽ mặt, không làm xấu đi cái họ Takamura này.

Nhìn cậu bé con đứng giữa trời mà thề quyết tâm chỉ vì được người mình ngưỡng mộ vỗ vai khuyến khích, Kanon không nhịn được run run cười, không dám cười lớn sợ Kyou ngượng.

Trong lúc chân không chú ý lui ra sau một chút, Kanon lại đụng phải ai đó, cô quay sang định nói xin lỗi thì thấy vẻ mặt lạnh lẽo của Ichikawa. Cậu ta vẫn ăn mặc đồ bắn cung, vai đeo hộp tên, tay phải cầm cung, tay trái cầm cúp.

– Chúc mừng anh đứng thứ nhì!

Kanon cố tình nói vậy vì muốn chọc tức cái tên mặt lạnh này, mỗi lần thấy hắn là mỗi lần rét run vì cái vẻ mặt như thể cả thế giới thiếu nợ hắn vậy. Nhưng không như ý của cô, Ichikawa cũng không có kích động bỏ đi ngay, cậu ta nhìn cô rồi nhẹ nhàng nói:

– Cảm ơn!

Sau đó mới bỏ đi. Kanon nhìn theo bóng lưng đơn bạc kia, trong khi Suoh vẫn đứng trên đài vinh quang được vây xung quanh bởi bao lời chúc mừng. Cô bỗng thấy có chút cảm thông cho Ichikawa, vừa rồi cậu ta cũng không giận cá chém thớt cô, xem ra cô phải đánh giá lại con người này rồi. Zansa thấy cô cứ mê mang như vậy liền trực tiếp cầm tay cô kéo đến chỗ Suoh để chúc mừng.

Một ngày nữa tại thế giới này lại trôi đi trong bình yên.


	5. Gặp gỡ tên trộm muôn mặt

Kanon biết rõ Akira là tên trộm 20 faces rất nổi tiếng nhưng không bao giờ nghĩ nhà mình sẽ bị trộm. Cái này phải kể đến công lao của mẹ cô. Hôm nay bà Hanazaki đi chợ đồ cổ, liền mua được một cái đèn bàn kiểu cổ vô cùng đẹp mắt, trên đó còn có gắn một cái chuông gió và một cái hộp nhạc với hình hai con thỏ nhảy múa mỗi khi lên giây cót, bản nhạc thì nếu cô không nhầm, chính là bài Water Drop, nhạc phim của Đội trinh thám trường Clamp luôn, đúng cảnh 20 faces tỏ tình với cô bạn nhỏ Ohkawa Utako. Khoé miệng co rút, Kanon thầm phỉ báng các mẹ Clamp, có cần phải tự sướng đến mức này không chứ?

Nhưng bà Hanazaki không hề biết, cái đèn bàn cổ mà bà mua lại lọt vào mắt xanh của hai bà mẹ song sinh quái đản của 20 faces. Hai bà ấy về nhà hậm hực vì bị cuỗm mất cái đèn nên khóc lóc ăn vạ đòi Akira bé nhỏ phải bằng mọi cách mang cái đèn ấy về đây. Đó cũng là lý do mà Kanon cô đang cầm tấm thiệp vô cùng tao nhã và lịch sự của 20 faces nói cậu ta sẽ ghé thăm tối nay để 'xin' cái đèn. Tấm thiệp vốn là gửi cho mẹ cô nhưng may mắn, hôm nay cô lại chạy ra lấy thư, khi nhìn thấy tấm thiệp liền thiếu chút nữa tung hê, không ngờ lại có ngày được diện kiến tên trộm nổi tiếng hào hoa lãng tử này. Cô không hoa mỹ như đa phần những người bị trộm, vì nhà cô không giàu, cũng không có đồ quý giá, chỉ là cái đèn cổ mẹ thấy đẹp nên mua cho cô bày trong phòng mà thôi, cho nên cô cũng không gọi cảnh sát, không báo cho hội trưởng không gì không thể giải quyết, Nokoru thiên tài xuất chúng, cũng không để mẹ biết, lại khiến bà lo lắng.

Theo cô biết thì thời điểm này Akira vẫn chưa lọt vào mắt xanh của hội trưởng, nhưng cũng chỉ là việc sớm muộn thôi, vì Akira học cùng khối lớp 1Z với cô, nhưng là cậu chuyển vào học sau cô nên khi xuyên tới đây cô chưa thấy cậu. Thật quá vinh hạnh khi được 20 faces ghé thăm, cô có nên bắt chước tiểu thư Ohkawa bày tiệc trà đón trộm không đây?

Nghĩ nghĩ một hồi, ban đêm ăn bánh ngọt dễ bị sâu răng lại khó tiêu, nên Kanon chạy qua siêu thị mua chút đồ rồi về nhà nhanh tay nướng một mẻ bánh quy trà xanh rồi đem bày vào bình thủy tinh, trên nắp lại còn thắt nơ hồng trông vô cùng lộng lẫy, gợi cảm. Cô cũng chuẩn bị sẵn trà chanh gừng mật ong, thứ này uống nào ban đêm rất tốt, vừa dễ ngủ lại chống lạnh. Sau khi chuẩn bị xong mọi thứ, cô mang chúng lên phòng, kéo cái bàn nhỏ ra giữa phòng, bày biện lên đó, để sẵn hai tấm nệm ngồi đối diện nhau bên dưới, lại lôi cái gối ôm dặt vào giữa giường rồi ủ chăn lên khiến nó trông như một người đang ngủ. Chiếc đèn cổ được cô đặt bên cạnh bàn. Xong xuôi, cô mở cửa sổ lớn gần gác mái lên thật rộng, tắt đèn ngồi chờ trộm đến.

Đúng 11 giờ đêm, cánh cửa sổ rung nhẹ một chút rồi một bóng đen nhỏ bé nhẹ nhàng nhảy vào phòng cô, đúng là Akira. Khi chân của bóng đen chạm đất, chiếc áo khoác tung bay, mũ chóp rung rinh, cả thân hình bất động như thể đang làm quen dần với bóng tối và xác định phương hướng, cũng là để không đánh thức cô dậy. Cô ngồi trong bóng tối nãy giờ nên mắt đã quen liền dễ dàng quan sát cái bóng đó, thấy cái bóng đi lại gần giường mình, đặt lên đó thứ gì đó mà cô đoán là một cành hoa thêm một món quà nhỏ nhắn coi như bồi thường cho món đồ bị trộm đêm nay. Rất nhiều tiểu thư mơ mộng, lãng mạn vì hành động này của 20 faces mà bỏ qua hoàn toàn giá trị của đồ vật bị mất, không truy cứu gì cả. Kanon nghĩ đến món quà mình nhận được hẳn là socola hay bánh trái gì đó do chính tay Akira làm thì cảm thấy tò mò, không biết mỹ vị mà nhân gian hưởng ứng đó ra làm sao. Sau khi để đồ trên bàn đầu giường của cô, 20 faces quay ra bắt tay vào việc tìm đồ trộm. Vừa lúc cậu ta quay ra, Kanon liền bật chiếc đèn cổ lên, khi ánh sáng đột ngột hiện lên đẩy tan bóng đêm, cái bóng của 20 faces giật mình, liền nghe giọng cô vừa cười vừa nói:

– Đã đến rồi sao? Đồ cậu cần ở bên này nè!

20 faces ngơ ngẩn nhìn gương mặt cười như không cười ở trước mặt mình, rồi lại quay sang cái giường thì thấy cái gối ôm đắp chăn ở trên đó. Cậu có vẻ bối rối nhưng ngay lập tức lấy lại bình tĩnh, bày ra bộ dáng quý ông không khác gì Nokoru, cúi người chào cô rồi nói:

– Thật thất lễ khi đã để quý cô phải thức giấc như vậy!

– Không có gì, cậu không nghĩ là người nhận được tấm thiệp lại là tôi nhỉ?

Khi nghe tới tấm thiệp của mình, 20 faces khẽ cười rồi tự tin đáp:

– Ha ha, đúng là tôi có gửi thiệp thông báo cho quý bà Hanazaki về việc sẽ tới vào đêm nay, khi đến đây thì lại thấy cả căn nhà tối om, thú thực tôi còn nghĩ bà ấy đã không kiểm tra thư từ ngày hôm nay nữa.

Kanon bật cười trước sự thành thật hồn nhiên của 20 faces.

– Ha ha, đúng là mẹ tôi vẫn thường quên kiểm tra thư lắm. Hôm nay tôi thấy tấm thiệp của cậu nhưng không muốn mẹ lo lắng nên mới không nói gì, mẹ tôi cũng không biết cái đèn cổ bà mua từ chợ đồ cổ lại lọt vào mắt xanh của cậu đâu. Nếu biết chắc bà phải nhảy dựng lên vì vui mừng đó, hẳn là sẽ mời cả đoàn phóng viên nhà báo để được lên truyền hình.

– Như vậy, hẳn là tôi phải đặc biệt cảm ơn quý cô đã bớt cho tôi một phần phiền toái rồi.

Akira lại cúi người tỏ ý cảm ơn.

– Không cần khách sáo, dù sao tôi không nghĩ đám đông đó có thể gây phiền toái gì cho cậu, chẳng phải càng đông thì càng dễ làm ảo thuật sao?

Akira lại ngớ ra một lần nữa, cô bé này là ai? Lại có thể nhìn rõ chân tướng của cậu, một tên trộm khét tiếng đến vậy?

– Thôi, bỏ qua mấy màn lịch lãm này đi, đã qua đây thì cậu nên ngồi chơi một chút. Tôi có làm chút bánh và trà, xin cậu đừng chê nhé.

– A, không dám!

Akira sau một hồi ngạc nhiên nhìn bàn trà bánh được chuẩn bị trước rất công phu thì mỉm cười, cũng thoải mái ngồi xuống phía đối diện với Kanon, lấy mũ xuống để sang bên cạnh chỗ ngồi nhưng không xé băng bịt mắt như Kanon từng thấy cậu làm trong tập phim gặp tiểu thư Utako, điều này khiến Kanon hơi hụt hẫng, thật muốn được nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đáng yêu của Akira mà.

Kanon không thích ngồi kiểu quỳ, nó làm cô tê chân nhưng Akira thì rất giữ lễ, có thể thấy kiểu quỳ ngồi cũng không gây khó dễ gì cho cậu ta.

Sau khi rót trà ra hai chiếc chén sứ hình hoa anh đào vô cùng bắt mắt, Kanon mở nắp hộp bánh, gắp một cái vào chén đựng trà của Akira và một cái cho mình rồi nói:

– Thử xem tôi làm bánh thế nào nhé, đã lâu không làm rồi, rất cần có người bình luận.

Akira cũng không khách khí, liền cầm bánh lên và ăn. Cắn một miếng, hai mắt Akira tỏa sáng:

– Cái này ngon thật đó, cậu làm thế nào vậy? Ngậy ngậy vị bơ lại còn vị thanh của trà xanh, không quá ngọt nữa.

Trong khi chờ Kanon đáp lời, Akira đã tọng nốt cái bánh vào miệng rồi tự nhiên gắp thêm một cái nữa vào đĩa của mình.

– Cũng không quá khó, tôi nghĩ cậu ăn xong cái đó sẽ biết ngay công thức của tôi thôi.

– Trà này cũng ngon nữa, có cả chanh gừng và mật ong phải không?

Akira đúng là người thích mỹ thực, chỉ trong chốc lát đã đánh bay nửa hộp bánh quy đầy tú ụ của cô và uống hết ba tách trà. Đến khi no nên, cậu ta mới tao nhã vỗ bụng rồi nói:

– Thật tình tôi chưa từng làm mấy món này với công thức lạ như thế, lần này về phải làm thử mới được. Ngày hôm nay coi như không uổng rồi.

Sau đó cậu nhìn sáng cái đèn cổ đặt bên cạnh đó có chút không nỡ lấy nó khỏi tay Kanon. Kanon thấy bộ dáng đáng yêu như muốn lại không muốn của Akira dưới lớp mặt nạ 20 faces thì phì cười nói:

– Nếu cậu muốn thì cứ mang nó đi đi.

Akira nhìn cô một hồi, ánh mắt đầy vẻ dò hỏi.

– Nó cũng không hợp với cách bày trí phòng tôi, ngày mai tôi sẽ bảo mẹ là tôi muốn tặng nó cho bạn mình vì nó hợp với phòng của người bạn đó hơn, tôi thích kiểu cách đơn giản hơn.

– Tôi hiểu rồi!

Akira là người phóng khoáng, cậu cũng không quá khuôn phép, rất nhanh đã đóng gọn cái đèn lại bằng hộp các tông mà Kanon chuẩn bị sẵn rồi nhẹ nhàng xách nó lên. Trước khi đi, cậu lại cúi người chào Kanon:

– Rất hân hạnh được biết cậu, Hanazaki, và vô cùng cảm ơn bữa tiệc trà tối nay, tôi rất thích!

– Vậy cậu cầm cái này luôn đi.

Kanon lôi từ hộc tủ ra một bọc bánh quy đã chuẩn bị trước.

Akira cũng thoải mái nhận luôn, cậu sẽ nhớ rõ ân tình này. Sau khi bóng 20 faces lướt đi dưới bầu trời đầy sao. Kanon mỉm cười dọn đồ lại rồi lên giường đi ngủ.

Sáng ngày hôm sau, cô nhận được một bưu kiện khi mở cửa đi học. Kanon mở nó ra, đó là một chiếc đèn bàn kiể dáng đơn giản nhưng vô cùng thanh lịch và đẹp mắt, thân đèn uốn lượn như hình cái cây, chất liệu mềm dẻo, độ đàn hồi tốt khiến nó có thể quấn vào bất cứ nơi nào có điểm tựa, từng cái lá trên đó là một bóng đèn khác màu, trên cùng là cái bóng đèn to nhất hình hoa anh đào màu hồng. Kanon mỉm cười, chọn thời điểm tốt thật, đúng lúc cô ra mới đặt ở đó. Kanon rón rén mang nó trở lên phòng rồi mới đi học. Cô rất thích cái đèn đó, 20 faces đúng là người tử tế thật, cũng vô cùng tinh tế nữa. Trong một đêm có thể tìm ra và gửi cái đèn đó cho cô, quả thật cũng không dễ dàng gì.

Khi tới khu phòng học cho lớp Z, cô đụng phải một người đang đi về phía phòng giáo vụ. Cậu ta thấy cô đi tới thì mỉm cười, chào:

– Buổi sáng tốt lành!

Cô cũng mỉm cười đáp lại:

– Buổi sáng tốt lành!

Rồi quay người đi, trước khi đi mất còn tung lại một câu:

– Cảm ơn vì chiếc đèn mới, tôi rất thích!

Rồi không quan tâm tới vẻ mặt của người nào đó, cô đi thẳng vào lớp.


	6. Thành tựu

Mấy năm trôi qua trong yên bình, rốt cuộc cô an ổn đều đều lên lớp, hội trưởng Nokoru sau vài lần, không phải, rất nhiều lần vô tình vô ý chạm mặt cô, rồi giả vờ tỏ ra thân thiết, cuối cùng là xin ý kiến này nọ của cô, rốt cuộc lại thu được cả Akira vào cái hậu cung nô lệ của mình. Nhìn vẻ mặt mãn nguyện của hội trưởng, cô khẳng định anh ta có âm mưu gì đó, thực ra chẳng cần đến cô anh ta vẫn có thể làm mọi việc mà. Mà cũng phải nói, trong mấy năm nay, không chỉ thiếu gia Nokoru đi thu người, mà cả cô đây cũng thu được người.

– Buổi sáng tốt lành, tiểu thư Hanazaki!

– Khụ, tiền bối Ichikawa, em đã nói với anh bao nhiêu lần rồi, làm ơn gọi em là Kanon, đừng có thêm chữ 'tiểu thư' vào, em dễ bị sặc trà lắm. Mà anh không ngại ngồi xuống được không? Anh cứ đứng vậy làm sao em uống trà được đây.

Ichikawa đứng phía sau chiếc ghế cô ngồi trong quán trà của trường, kiên định nhất quyết không chịu rời vị trí chiến đấu, mặt lạnh tanh không vì lời cầu khẩn của 'tiểu thư nhà anh' mà ấm áp lên tí chút.

Kanon đến chịu thua người này rồi, cô thở dài tự hỏi tại sao Nokoru với Souh lại thành bạn tâm giao, chuyện gì cũng nói được, hoặc không cần nói cũng hiểu, còn cô lại vướng vào cái cục đá này chứ? Hay là Ninja thì dễ chịu hơn Samurai?

– Kanon à, uống trà mà cứ thở dài như vậy sẽ không thưởng thức được vị ngon của trà đâu nha.

Không cần nhìn cũng biết, lại là hội trưởng anh minh thần vũ của chúng ta rồi. Nokoru cười tít mắt ngồi vào vị trí đối diện Kanon, trước đó còn không quên gật đầu chào Ichikawa. Chính vị hội trưởng này từng đích mục sở thị sự kiên định của Ichikawa, và dường như Ichikawa cũng không có ý định thân cận bất kỳ ai trong hội học sinh, nên họ chỉ coi nhau như quen biết, gật đầu chào xã giao mà thôi. Có lẽ Kanon là ngoại lệ cho sự 'thân cận' của Ichikawa vì cô cũng dính chùm với hội học sinh, dù muốn hay không.

Nokoru nghiễm nhiên tự rót cho mình một tách trà, thêm nhiều sữa và thoải mái uống cứ như bàn trà này anh ta đặt vậy. Kanon cũng hết cách, chỉ đơn giản uống trà của mình, lôi từ trong túi ra một cuốn sách, từ từ đọc mặc kệ vị hội trưởng nào đó đang chờ cô lên tiếng hỏi trước. Nhưng sau vài năm được rèn giũa, cô đây đã luyện được độ kiên nhẫn biến thái cùng đẳng cấp với vị hội trưởng nào đó rồi. Cuối cùng thì:

– Được rồi, được rồi! Anh chịu thua! Kanon-chan thân mến! Anh đến đây với một đề nghị...

Kanon uống trà tiếp, còn không buồn ngẩng lên.

– Sự tình là cuối tuần này, khinh khí cầu của hội học sinh có chuyến du hành quanh Tokyo...

Vẫn tiếp tục im lặng.

– Và điểm đến là Tháp Tokyo, hội học sinh muốn bao trọn tòa tháp để chuẩn bị tổ chức một buổi vũ hội tại đó.

Lúc này Kanon mới ngẩng đầu lên:

– Không phải anh còn định mua cả cái tháp ấy đấy chứ?

Chắc 100% luôn, cái vị lắm tiền này hễ muốn thứ gì liền tìm cách thu nó vào trong ống tay áo mình, đúng là thừa tiền mà, Kanon thầm bĩu môi.

– Ôi, Kanon, em đúng là tri kỷ của anh! Hiểu được anh muốn gì!- Mắt Nokoru sáng rực nhưng ngay sau đó lại bi ai nói tiếp – Nhưng đó là di tích, họ không bán!

– Thôi được rồi, không bán thì sao? Dù sao cũng chẳng ai mua được!

Nghe Kanon 'an ủi' vậy, hội trưởng của chúng ta mới hài lòng thu lại nước mắt giả dối kia, sau đó tiếp tục đề nghị của mình:

– Là, anh muốn mời em tham gia chuyến du hành của bọn anh.

Kanon nhướn mày, không có gì khả nghi đó chứ?

– Xin đừng nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt ấy, sẽ khiến con tim anh tan nát, từ hồi nào tới giờ anh đã lừa dối em, đã giao bán, à nhầm, đã làm gì có lỗi với em chưa?

Nokoru trưng ra vẻ mặt bị tổn thương tột độ khi thấy ánh mắt khinh bỉ của Kanon.

– Cả ba thành viên của hội học sinh sẽ tham gia, và đương nhiên lời mời cũng có hiệu lực với Ichikawa-san nữa.

Nokoru đưa mắt, mỉm cười với Ichikawa mặt gỗ đang đứng sau Kanon. Kanon giật giật khóe miệng, đây rõ ràng là cố ý, tất cả đều có chủ ý.

– Vậy em thấy sao?

– Lời mời này rất hấp dẫn – Kanon nói trong khi gập sách lại – Nhưng em cần xem lại lịch làm việc đã, tuần tới em phải nộp chương truyện mới cho tạp chí văn học của trường rồi.

– Chương mới của 'Những chuyến phiêu lưu kỳ thú của công chúa tóc đỏ' sao?

Nokoru mắt sáng rực nhìn cô, hình như trên đầu anh ta mọc ra thêm hai cái tai cún con, lại còn đuôi nữa. Kanon chán ghét bộ dạng giả ngơ này của vị hội trưởng kia, dứt khoát đứng dậy, nhét sách vào túi rồi quay lưng đi, vừa đi vừa nói vọng lại:

– Anh hãy đón xem trên tạp chí ấy!

Nhìn theo hai bóng người của Kanon và Ichikawa rời đi, vị hội trưởng Nokoru thở dài, càng ngày Kanon càng khó đối phó, đã miễn dịch lại cái bản mặt dày của cậu rồi, có lẽ cần tích cực hơn nữa mới được. Nếu thu được nốt cô bé về hội, thì không còn gì phải lo nữa, những ngày tháng ăn chơi đang chờ đợi cậu phía trước. Nghĩ đến đó thôi vị hội trưởng xuất chúng của chúng ta đã lại lấy lại tinh thần chiến đấu, tung tăng quay trở về phòng hội đang rối tinh rối mù với đống giấy tờ văn bản chất cao như núi mà cậu bỏ lại, cùng bản mặt cau có của Suoh.

Hôm nay là ngày tự học nên Kanon không cần tới lớp, thậm chí cô cũng không cần tới trường nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại thì ở trường vẫn vui hơn, do đó Kanon đang ngồi trong thư viện tham khảo một đống sách để chuẩn bị cho chương truyện mới và một vài dự án truyện tiếp theo.

Ba năm đã trôi qua kể từ ngày cô xuyên không tới đây, giờ cô đang học lớp 4 còn các nhân vật chính của câu chuyện cũng được đặt vào đúng vị trí khi nó bắt đầu, Nokoro lớp 6, Suoh lớp 5 và Akira lớp 4. Kanon cầm cuốn 'Lịch sử Châu Âu' cười cười khiến Ichikawa ngồi phía đối diện tò mò không thôi, dù vậy vẫn cố lưu cái bản mặt than mà im lặng giúp cô soạn tài liệu.

Trong ba năm qua, Kanon cũng làm được không ít việc, mặc kệ dàn nhân vật chính của bộ anime này có làm những gì, cô cũng muốn tạo dựng một thứ gì đó thuộc về riêng mình. Vậy là Kanon dựa vào tài năng văn học của bản thể này mà bắt đầu sáng tác. Tác phẩm đầu tay là một truyện ngắn chừng 20 trang kể về một cô gái tìm thấy một cửa hiệu những giấc mơ trong vô thức. Khi ấy cuộc sống của cô gái đang đi vào ngõ cụt và cô cần tìm một lối thoát, nhưng không thể làm gì với tình trạng khi ấy của mình. Một đêm rất muộn, khi đang trên đường trở về nhà từ ca làm thêm, cô kiệt sức vừa đi vừa ngủ và không hề biết là mình đi nhầm đường. Lúc này cô rất đói nhưng vì tiết kiệm tiền nên cố đợi về đến nhà ăn mì. Khi mở mắt ra cô mới thấy một tiệm mì đêm bán trên một cái xe chở rong với ánh sáng mờ ảo, vì mùi mì quá đỗi thơm khiến bụng cô cồn lên. Đêm đó, cô gái quyết định dùng chút tiền để ăn bát mì rong, chắc sẽ không đắt. Vậy là cô bẽn lẽn tới gọi ông chủ đang đứng quay lưng vào trong gian hàng và khi ông chủ quay ra thì cô hết hồn, bởi vì ông chủ là một con mèo đen. Ông mặc một bộ kimono cổ truyền kẻ sọc chuyên cho những người làm việc, trên trán thắt một băng vải trắng xoắn lại, còn đeo tạp dề trắng nữa, rất có phong phạm một ông chủ lâu năm làm nghề truyền thống.

Cô gái sau đó làm quen được với ông chủ và con trai ông chủ tiệm mì, họ đều thuộc nhà mèo, là yêu tinh tốt và hàng đêm đi bán mì cho các yêu tinh khác. Họ không hiểu vì sao loài người có thể lạc vào đây nhưng họ cũng rất cởi mở và tốt bụng, sau vài tuần rượi sake, hai bên đã thành bạn. Điều lạ lùng là kể từ đó về sau cô gái vẫn có thể vượt qua ranh giới loài người mà ngẫu nhiên tìm thấy quán mì. Ngày sinh nhật của cậu bé con ông chủ quán, cô đã tặng cậu một cái hộp nhạc, trên đó có hai con chuột đuổi nhau theo từng nhịp nhạc.

Sau đó nữa, cô gái gặp chuyện khó khăn và không biết làm thế nào, ông chủ quán đã chỉ cô tới cửa hiệu nhưng giấc mơ để bán đi giấc mơ nho nhỏ trở thành họa sĩ của cô và lấy tiền chữa bệnh cho chính mình. Sau khi khỏi, cô đã không thể tìm lại được quán mì đó. Điều kỳ lạ là sau đó cô tưởng chừng quên đi giấc mơ họa sĩ thì vận may và thời cơ lại đến. Có người tìm đến mua lại những bức tranh cô bày nhờ trong cửa tiệm tranh của một người bạn. Người đó còn đề nghị cô làm việc cho họ với mức lương cao.

Cuộc đời thay đổi nhưng cô gái vẫn cứ đi tìm lại tiệm mì năm nào. Sau một lần đạt giải thưởng với tác phẩm "Tiệm mì rong trong mơ" rất đậm chất truyền thống nhưng lại đem tới cho người xem cảm giác kỳ ảo, cô uống say và trên đường về nhà, cô gặp lại tiệm mì. Cô cuối cùng cũng hiểu tại sao giấc mơ họa sĩ của cô vẫn thành sự thật, là do con trai ông chủ đã đánh đổi thức ăn của quán để lấy lại giấc mơ cho cô nhằm trả ơn món quà sinh nhật cô đã tặng trước đó.

Cô khóc trong vui mừng, liền lôi ra hai chiếc khăn len lúc nào cũng mang trong người đề phòng gặp lại họ bất kỳ lúc nào. Cô đã đan chúng tính tặng cho cha con họ từ lâu để đáp lại ân tình kia. Nhưng hai cha con họ không nhận vì mọi thứ đã về vị trí ngang bằng như cũ, không ai còn nợ ai. Vậy là câu nói cuối cùng trong câu chuyện đó, cô gái đã nói:

– Vậy đổi hai cái khăn lấy hai bát mì thì sao?

Câu chuyện này là Kanon cô lấy cảm hứng từ manga XXXHolic của Clamp mà viết. Cô vẫn luôn muốn gặp tiệm mì của hai cha con nhà hồ ly trong manga, nhưng cô thích mèo hơn, và tưởng tượng nếu những trang manga đó được đặt dưới con chữ thì sẽ thế nào. Bản thể của Kanon thật sự là một thiên tài, chỉ cần có ý tưởng là có thể vung tay tạo nên những từ ngữ ma thuật. Tác phẩm đó đạt đạt giải thưởng văn học thường niên của tạp chí văn học trường Clamp, một tạp chí danh tiếng nhất về văn học trong cả nước, thậm chí còn đánh bại cả tác phẩm thơ cổ của Suoh.

Lúc nhận tin mình được giải, xém chút nữa Kanon lăn ra bất tỉnh.

Sau đó tạp chí văn học mời cô ký hợp đồng và làm việc cho họ, giờ cô đang viết mỗi tháng một truyện ngắn và một truyện dài định kỳ hàng tuần. Bà Hanazaki đã mừng đến nỗi mở tiệc cả một ngày đêm, mặc dù chẳng có ai dự, nhưng giữa bữa tiệc Nokoru có cho người gửi hoa tới chúc mừng, cả 20 faces đêm đó cũng gửi hoa và socola tới.

Kanon có chút hối lỗi vì đã đạo ý tưởng của các mẹ Clamp, nhưng, thôi đi, dù sao cô cũng đang là nhân vật trong truyện của chính các mẹ, lồng truyện này vào truyện kia chẳng phải là tuyệt chiêu mơi khách của các mẹ đấy sao?

Giật mình hơn nữa là hôm sau tới trường, Nokoru hẹn gặp cô bí mật để... Suoh thẹn thùng tới xin cô chữ ký. Cô ngất, có cần khoa trương vậy không? Chỉ là một truyện ngắn thôi mà.

– Đó là một câu truyện tuyệt vời, kết hợp được truyền thống và hiện đại, thực tế và kỳ ảo. Thật không ngờ lại có người có thể viết nên những câu chữ tuyệt diệu như vậy!

Suoh đã nói vậy và xòe cuốn tạp chí cậu mới mua ra xin cô ký tên ngay dưới tiêu đề câu truyện đăng trong đó. Và kể từ đó Kanon cô trở thành tiêu điểm vì bỗng chốc trở thành thần tượng của thư ký hội học sinh.

Kanon lúc đó đã nhìn trời cảm thán, cái này đều là nhờ mẹ cô nhìn thấy tập bản thảo vứt lăn lóc trên bàn học của cô, nhân lúc cô đi học đã tự ý gửi nó đi tranh giải đấy. Không biết nên cảm ơn hay trách bà nữa đây! Cuộc sống của tiểu nhân vật cô thực sự thay đổi rồi!


	7. Bà cụ trên tháp Tokyo

Kanon sau khi nộp chương truyện mới nhất trong series "Những chuyến phiêu lưu của công chúa tóc đỏ" mà cô lấy cảm hứng từ mấy nàng công chúa trong Disney gộp lại. Kanon không đồng ý lời mời đi du ngoạn khinh khí cầu của Nokoru mà một mình bắt tàu đi Tháp Tokyo chơi. Cô chưa từng đến đó, cũng chỉ được nghe kể từ những bộ phim và các câu truyện mà thôi, vì trước khi xuyên tới đây, cô vốn không phải người đất Nhật. Vốn dĩ cô có thể cùng ngồi khí cầu thoải mái tự tại nhưng nghĩ tới có vị Nokoru kia thì mọi sự tốt đẹp cũng thành công cốc nên cô tự chủ trương đi một mình, cũng không hề báo cho vị đàn anh vệ sĩ bất đắc dĩ Ichikawa của mình biết, nói với mẹ cũng chỉ là đi dã ngoại cuối tuần mà thôi. Bà Hanazaki đã chuẩn bị cho cô cả một phần đồ ăn to khủng khiếp dành cho cả ngày. Kanon nhìn hai hộp đồ ăn to sụ gồm cả tráng miệng mà cảm thấy rất thỏa mãn. Cô cho hết vào cái balo cũng mình, đeo lên rồi dùng chút năng lực khống chế trọng lực nên cảm giác vô cùng nhẹ nhàng.

Hôm nay Kanon mặc bộ thường phục là một chiếc áo phông trắng và váy đen, bên ngoài còn khoác thêm một chiếc áo mỏng kiểu thể thao, chân đi giày thể thao, rất gọn nhẹ. Cô mới không giống mấy vị nhân vật chính trong chuyện lúc nào và đi đâu cũng trưng bộ đồng phục trường dọa thiên hạ. Hay đây là do các mẹ Clamp lười vẽ trang phục nhỉ?

Khi vừa tí tởn tới được khu tàu điện ngầm, cô há hốc mồm vì đã thấy vị vệ sĩ nào đó đang đứng ngay cổng soát vé với gương mặt lạnh đến không thể lạnh hơn được nữa. Trong lúc cô đang bất động vì kinh ngạc lẫn kinh hoàng thì vị nào đó đấy đã sải những bước chân dài của mình tới chỗ cô, vẫn giữ nguyên gương mặt cứng ngắc, cất giọng oanh vàng lạnh còn hơn cả tiền lên:

– Tiểu thư, lần tới xin đừng có những hành động thiếu suy nghĩ như vậy nữa!

Cô đây không muốn chịu thua, liền vênh mặt lên vẻ gợi đòn nói:

– Chỉ là đi dã ngoại có gì nguy hiểm, em thấy tiền bối quá rảnh rỗi rồi. Sao tiền bối không tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày cuối tuần này chứ? Hẹn hò cũng tốt đấy!

Mặt vị Ichikawa nào đó đã đen đến độ không thể đen hơn được nữa, nhìn chằm chằm tiểu thư nhà mình một hồi khiến cô chột dạ không ngừng, đúng lúc cô cảm thấy lưng áo ướt sũng mồ hôi thì một giọng nhẹ nhàng, không còn lạnh nữa thốt lên:

– Tôi biết tiểu thư không muốn cứ bị bám sát như vậy, cũng rất tôn trọng tự do cá nhân nhưng không phải tự dưng tôi rỗi việc lại theo sát cô như vậy đâu.

Kanon ngạc nhiên nhìn lại vệ sĩ tiền bối của mình, làm sao một người gỗ đá làm việc khuôn mẫu lạnh lùng cỡ đó lại có thể hạ giọng nói chuyện dễ nghe vậy chứ? Trong lúc Kanon vẫn đang ngẩn ngơ thì lại nghe:

– Dù sao tôi cũng không thể rời cô được, nếu tiểu thư không muốn thấy tôi thì tôi sẽ đứng cách cô một đoạn, tránh cho cô khỏi nhìn thấy tôi mà buồn phiền.

Kanon trợn mắt, cô có nghe nhầm không, sao trong giọng nói của cái vị lạnh lùng kia lại có chút hờn dỗi vậy hả trời. Nhưng nghĩ lại, dù sao người ta cũng mới chỉ là học sinh lớp 5 thôi, trí tuệ có thể vượt trội nhưng bản tính thì khó mà chín chắn hẳn được. Kanon nén cười đề nghị:

– Không đến nỗi vậy đâu. Em trốn tiền bối đi một mình đương nhiên có lý do nhưng dù sao cũng là em không đúng. Nếu tiền bối đã đến rồi vậy coi như chúng ta đi dã ngoại vậy.

Khi ngồi trên tàu có bên cạnh một gã điển trai, mặt lạnh, ý chí quật cường, à là kiên định, nhất quyết không chịu ngồi mà cứ đứng trước mặt cô như để che chắn cô khỏi thứ gì đó nguy hiểm lắm, Kanon cảm thấy vô cùng vinh dự kèm theo buồn bực. "Anh là gà mẹ đấy à?"

Lại còn, hôm nay Ichikawa vẫn mặc đồng phục như thường, mà đồng phục Clamp thì lại bắt mắt hơn bất cứ thứ quần áo nào, kỳ thực rất hợp với những nam sinh đẹp trai mặt lạnh như Ichikawa. Kanon gật đầu, chắc chắn lớn lên sẽ khiến các cô gái không dứt mắt được. Lại nghe mất tiếng xôn xao thì thầm xung quanh, Kanon đảo mắt một vòng quanh tàu điện mới phát hiện mình đã nhầm, không phải đợi đến khi cậu ta lớn lên nữa, khí chất hiện tại cũng đủ sát gái lắm rồi.

Tháp Tokyo theo như cô biết cao 333m, và mọi con số liên quan đến nó đều có số 3 và cô hoàn toàn đồng ý với Akira về quan điểm cuồng số 3 của cái vị thiết kế nên tòa tháp này. Kanon định rút tiền trả vé vào cửa nhưng vị Ichikawa nào đó đã ngăn cô lại, lấy thẻ học sinh của mình ra, Kanon thấy vậy liền bắt chước. Hóa ra học viên trường Clamp được miễn phí mọi dịch vụ tại tháp Tokyo bao gồm cả vé vào cửa, chỉ trừ phí ăn uống, thật sự vô cùng tiện lợi mà.

Họ thăm thú hết các ngõ ngách trong tháp, đến lúc tới nơi cao nhất được phép tới cũng là lúc hoàng hôn. Khi vừa đặt chân lên tầng đó, mắt Kanon thấy ngay một dáng vẻ gày gò cô đơn đứng nhìn ra phía ngoài cửa kính tòa tháp. Đó là một bà cụ mặc kimono hết sức truyền trống, tóc vấn cao sang trọng, bà cụ khẽ đưa tay áo lên lau đi giọt nước trên khóe mắt. Kanon biết bà ấy là ai, và cũng nhìn thấy cái khinh khí cầu của vị hội trưởng thiếu gia nào đó vừa bay qua.

Trong anime từng chỉ đề cập tới việc Nokoru trở về phòng hội và trăn trở mãi về giọt nước mắt của bà cụ sau đó mới đi tìm gặp lại bà vào một tối trên tháp Tokyo, chứ chưa từng đề cập đến việc trong khoảng thời gian từ lúc biết đến khi gặp bà cụ thì bà cụ đã xảy ra những chuyện gì. Trước mắt Kanon hiện giờ chính là đáp án xác thực đến không thể xác thực hơn. Một quân đoàn áo đen đang vây quanh bà cụ, nói gì đó mà cô không nghe rõ vì ở cách đó khá xa. Kanon vốn định tiến lên một chút xem xét tình hình, tiện coi có giúp được gì cho bà cụ không,tin rằng bọn người áo đen kia nếu thấy có người cũng không dám làm gì quá đáng. Nhưng cô còn chưa kịp bước lên đã bị vị tiền bối vệ sĩ nào đó kéo lại núp đằng sau một cái cột. Ichikawa một tay nắm chặt tay cô, tay kia thì ra hiệu cho cô im lặng. Kanon tự hiểu, nếu lao ra bây giờ thì bọn họ mới là người bất lợi. Trong nguyên tác, chỉ cần hai người Akira và Suoh là có thể chế ngự đoàn quân áo đen kia, nhưng hiện tại ở nơi này chỉ có mình Ichikawa là đủ sức chống đỡ, cô thì lại không thể sử dụng năng lực của mình vì thế chỉ đành trốn vào đây xem tình hình thế nào đã. Khi hai người mới ló đầu ra khỏi cái cột nghe ngóng thì đã thấy đoàn quân áo đen kia rẽ ra để một gã đàn ông đeo kính đen, mặc vest trắng bước tới chỗ bà cụ đang run rẩy sợ hãi kia, một giọng ồm ồm khả ố vang lên:

– Thế nào chị dâu? Vẫn còn ở đây mà mơ mộng hoài niệm tới anh tôi sao? Hay là đang tính kế bán hết chỗ bất động sản đó rồi chuồn êm?

– Chú . . . làm sao có thể nói như vậy.

Giọng nói của bà cụ mềm mại, run rẩy lại như bị xúc phạm. Gã em chồng này thật sự quá đáng quá mà, Kanon nhíu mày, nắm chặt tay quay sang nhìn Ichikawa bên cạnh. Cậu ta vẫn rất bình tĩnh, thấy tình hình này thì có vẻ bà cụ chưa gặp nguy hiểm gì, cậu ra hiệu cho Kanon chờ ở đó, còn cậu nhanh chân lao tới chỗ cánh cửa đang để hé đi xuống thang thoát hiểm. Kanon tin là Ichikawa đã có biện pháp nên yên tâm ở lại trông chừng bà cụ thì lại nghe tiếp:

– Chị đừng có giả bộ. Anh trai tôi đã chết rồi, hiện chị chỉ là người dưng trong họ nhà tôi, miếng đất ấy vốn là thuộc về tôi, sao có thể để chị nẫng tay trên. Chị biết điều thì mau ký giấy chuyển nhượng, không thì liệu hồn!

Bà cục chỉ im lặng, lấy vạt tay áo kimono của mình lau nước bên khoé mắt. Kanon hiểu, ở nhà của mình hẳn hoi mà lại bị mang tiếng là đi cướp, hơn nữa đó còn là ngôi nhà đẩy kỷ niệm của vợ chồng bọn họ nữa chứ. Hiện ở đây không có Ichikawa, được lắm, Kanon hít một hơi thật sâu rồi nhắm mắt dồn năng lượng, cô muốn dọa bọn chúng một trận. Thực sự năng lực của Kanon hiện giờ chưa đủ để làm rung chuyển toà tháp, cũng không thể di chuyển quá nhiều vật và người, vì thế cô chỉ có thể điều khiển thứ gì đó khiến hỗn loạn càng nhiều mà năng lượng tiêu tốn càng ít, đó chính là . . .

– Có chuyện gì vậy? Sao mấy cái thang máy kia cứ chạy loạn lên vậy?

– Nó . . . nó . . . dừng lại rồi kìa!

Ding! Đồng loạt các thang máy mở ra nhưng lại chẳng có ai sau đó lại đồng loạt đóng vào và chạy tiếp.

– Có chuyện quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra vậy?

Gã em chồng của bà cụ kêu lên, giọng đầy kinh hãi.

– Ông chủ hỏi chúng tôi thì chúng tôi hỏi ai đây?

Lũ đàn em của hắn cũng ré lên hốt hoảng, một tên nhanh miệng nói:

– Có khi nào là ma?

Nghe đến đây gã em chồng rít lên một tiếng:

– Ma mãnh gì giữa ban ngày ban mặt thế này? Đúng là một lũ ăn hại, có tí thế mà đã sợ.

Vừa lúc này, Kanon cũng lóe lên một y tưởng trong đầu, cô đã biết làm thế nào để dọa cho tên khốn này chạy đến không bao giờ ngoảnh lại được. Sau này kết hợp với Nokoru giúp sức vụ giấy tờ kia thì bà cụ chắc chắn được yên ổn đến cuối đời.

Nghĩ là làm, Kanon cho dừng tất cả các thang máy lại đúng tầng cô đang đứng vừa lúc nghe được lệnh của gã kia:

– Đi thôi, hôm nay thật xui xẻo!

Và gã kéo đàn em đi thang bộ chứ không dám đi thang máy.

Còn lại bà cụ nước mắt lưng chòng nhìn chằm chằm vào những cánh cửa thang máy đóng chặt. Vừa lúc ấy cửa thang máy bên hông, đằng sau lưng Kanon mở ra, Kanon thoáng thấy ánh mắt bà cụ sáng lên nhưng rồi khi nhìn thấy người bước ra là một cậu bé dẫn theo đội nhân viên bảo vệ của tháp Tokyo thì mắt bà lại trầm xuống.

– Có chuyện gì vậy? Người xấu đâu rồi?

Một bác nhân viên cao to có vẻ là đội trưởng tiến lên ngó quanh, cất giọng dõng dạc hỏi.

Bà lão đứng đó ngơ ngác còn không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra thì Kanon đã đứng lên. Ichikawa nhìn thấy cô không sao thì thở phào nói với viên đội trưởng:

– Khi nãy ở đây có một nhóm mặc đồ đen có ý định xấu với quý bà đằng kia, các vị có thể xem lại băng hình theo dõi.

– Có thật vậy không thưa bà?

Viên đội trưởng không tỏ ra nghi ngờ Ichikawa nhưng vẫn cẩn thận lịch sự hỏi lại bà cụ. Bà cụ đã minh bạch mọi chuyện, nhìn Ichikawa với đôi mắt biết ơn rồi mới dịu dàng nói:

– Thật sự là có một đám người xấu muốn ép buộc tôi phải cho họ thứ họ muốn nhưng rất may ... rất may là tôi đã được giúp, dù tôi không biết ai đã giúp mình.

Nói rồi bà lại đưa đôi mắt buồn bã nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính toà tháp, tại nơi đó có một chiếc khinh khí cầu bay qua đúng lúc bà đưa ống tay áo dài của chiếc kimono đang mặc lên gạt đi dòng lệ nóng. Kanon nhìn theo bà, ôi trời đất, cái khinh khí cầu kia chẳng phải của hội trưởng uy phong thần vũ trường cô sao. Cô bắt đầu lủi dần ra sau Ichikawa sau đó kéo áo cậu ta và tìm cách chuồn. Và đúng là họ đã chuồn đi theo cách ấy dù Ichikawa không hiểu lý do họ chuồn, còn cô thì không hiểu tại sao giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật, giữa chốn đông người như vậy mà họ vẫn chuồn được. Thế giới truyện tranh, quả thực cho người ta đủ lỗ hổng để làm điều mình thích mà.


	8. Bị chất vấn

Một ngày đi chơi vui vẻ vẫn chưa tạm dừng tại đó, Kanon kéo Ichikawa đầu đầy nghi vấn đi vài tiệm bán sách và đồ thủ công ở Tokyo, nơi cô từng được nghe thấy ngoài đời trước kia chứ không phải trong thế giới Clamp. Nhưng trong thế giới Clamp thì còn tuyệt hơn cả những gì cô biết ngoài đời thật. Có cả một khu phố bán đồ thủ công bằng đủ các loại vật liệu và mỗi cửa hàng lại bán những mặt hàng khác hẳn nhau, không nơi nào giống nơi nào.

– Ichikawa, anh xem này, tự họ thiết kế và làm lấy hết đấy.

Ichikawa mặt than vẫn giữ nguyên trang thái cảnh giác và phòng ngự, có lẽ vì gặp chuyện ban nãy trên tháp Tokyo nên không muốn buông lỏng tinh thần chút nào.

– Anh có muốn mua tặng mẹ, em gái hay ... bạn gái món gì không?

Kanon vẫn đang xem đồ, tiện mồm hỏi cho có chuyện, bỗng thấy lạnh gáy, quay ra thấy mặt than ấy nay càng đen hơn thì vội vàng sửa miệng:

– Ấy, nếu mẹ anh không thích, hoặc giả anh không có em gái hay bạn gái thì ... mua cho bố, em trai hay ... bạn trai cũng được.

Sao mặt hắn ta lại đen thêm thế kia, cô đã hỏi sai cái gì sao?

– À, thế thôi, anh muốn mua tặng ai cũng được, hàng hóa nhiều thế này cơ mà, ha ha ha ha!

Cười cầu hòa, Kanon thông minh không gì không biết của chúng ta cũng sớm bỏ của chạy lấy người.

Ngay sau khi chọn mua hẳn một kho sách về đủ các thể loại, Kanon dùng thẻ trả tiền và ghi địa chỉ để ông chủ cửa hàng đang vui mừng vì tống được hàng lố sách cũ bấy lâu chẳng ai mua kia gửi về tận nhà cho cô miễn phí. Cả hai bên đều thầm nghĩ "Đúng là buôn bán hời!".

Sáng thứ hai, Kanon hí hửng tung tăng tới trường sớm như thường lệ, ngày hôm qua cô đã dành trọn cả ngày ngồi sắp xếp lại đống sách cũ mua được ở Tokyo, có vô cùng nhiều tư liệu quý có thể dùng cho công việc sáng tác.

– Đúng là không có gì hạnh phúc hơn ...

– Hơn gì vậy K-a-n-o-n-c-h-a-n-n-n

– Íiiiii

Nghe tiếng nói ai oán phát ra từ sau lưng mình có ai mà không nhảy dựng lên chứ, Kanon hoàn hồn phát hiện đó chỉ là vị hội trưởng tuấn tú tiêu sái nào đó có thói quen rình rập người thôi.

– Hội trưởng à, xin hãy xuất hiện một cách trực diện đoàng hoàng một chút có được không vậy? Em không muốn bị đau tim khi còn quá trẻ đâu.

– Đâu phải lỗi tại anh chứ!

Nokoru đáp lời với vẻ hờn dỗi, Kanon không nhìn nhầm, rõ ràng đó là sự hờn dỗi không thèm che giấu và cô biết lý do, nhưng tại sao cô phải cảm thấy có lỗi với sự hờn dỗi đó chứ. Và vì thế, Kanon với trái tim băng giá của mình ngúng nguẩy bỏ đi, để lại một câu nói làm hội trưởng tức chết:

– Vậy chúc anh sớm tìm ra người có lỗi nhé!

Nhưng vừa định quay người bỏ đi, vai Kanon đã bị chộp lấy và một giọng u oán nổi lên:

– Kanon-chan, em cần trả lời Hội học sinh một số vấn đề đấy!

Và cứ thế Kanon – người qua đường tội nghiệp bị lôi đến văn phòng hội.

– Đây là chuyện bất hợp pháp, em không chấp nhận, hội trưởng không có quyền tóm người trái phép như vậy.

Nhưng hoàn toàn vô dụng, còn cái tên Ichikawa kia nữa, khi cần đến để bảo vệ tiểu thư nhà anh ta thì anh ta ở đâu chứ. Trong tiếng oán giận của Kanon, Nokoru đã lôi cô đến tận bộ sôpha to đùng trong văn phòng hội rồi. Sau khi đặt một tách trà sữa thơm lừng xuống trước mặt cô, hội trưởng anh minh thần vũ của chúng ta liền giữ vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng vô cùng đẹp trai, quyết đoán kiểu không-gì-anh-không-thể-làm trong các trường hợp phải dốc toàn lực trợ giúp phái đẹp mà Kanon vẫn nhớ trong anime. Và anh chàng vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế hai tay đan vào nhau chống cằm nhìn chằm chằm Kanon-tiểu-nhân-vật-người-qua-đường-bé-nhỏ-đáng-thương của chúng ta. Thấy đối phương không có động tĩnh, Kanon cũng không dám manh động, chỉ sợ lão đại của anime nhảy chồm chồm và quăng cô lên tám tầng mây rồi lại dìm cô xuống chín tầng địa ngục, thật sự, những khi Nokoru nổi giận rất đáng sợ, mặc dù Kanon chưa từng thấy Nokoru tức giận với phái nữ bao giờ.

Cuối cùng, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi xuyên tới đây, Kaon bé nhỏ cậy mình là người qua đường, không bao giờ thèm để ý tới tuyến nhân vật chính, cũng lên tiếng trước:

– Hội... hội trưởng, rốt cuộc anh muốn nói gì, xin hãy lên tiếng đi, đừng chỉ im lặng như vậy, thật sự đáng sợ lắm.

Và như để hội trưởng thần thánh, bàn tay vàng của bộ anime thấy rõ thành ý của mình, cô còn tự nhận lỗi luôn:

– Em biết mình không phải, đã không nhận lời mời đi Tokyo cùng nhóm Hội học sinh mà tự đi một mình nhưng đó là tự do cá nhân đúng không? Ý em là em muốn làm gì cũng đâu nhất thiết phải đánh văn bản xin dấu của Hội chứ.

Sau đó như để thể hiện mình cây ngay không sợ chết đứng, Kanon nhà ta còn bê tách trà uống ực một miếng hết luôn rồi hắng giọng định nói tiếp thì vị hội trưởng nào đó đã mỉm cười một nụ cười đẹp rạng rỡ hơn nắng sớm nhưng khiến Kanon rùng hết cả mình, sau đó cậu ta cất chất giọng ngọt ngào chết người của mình lên:

– Anh chỉ định hỏi em về vị phu nhân em gặp trên tháp Tokyo thôi mà.

Kanon á khẩu, rõ ràng khi bà ấy nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính khóc, cô mới chỉ thấy khinh khí cầu của Hội học sinh chứ mấy vị trong Hội đã bay tàu lượn quanh tháp đâu. Kanon thực sự đã đánh giá thấp bàn tay vàng của Hội trưởng thần thánh rồi, phải chẳng do bấy lâu nay cậu ta chỉ chìa vẻ mặt cún con ra dụ cô nên cô đã để sự cảnh giác đề phòng của mình ngủ quên mất rồi. Kanon lấy lại bình tĩnh, cần giữ vững tinh thần và ý chí chiến đấu. Hội trưởng đã bày trò này thì, chơi luôn.

– Vậy, xin mời hội trưởng hỏi đi!

– Em biết vị phu nhân ấy?

– Không có, chỉ là khách đến tham quan tháp thôi, đúng lúc em cũng lên đó, bọn em còn chưa nói chuyện gì với nhau.

– Nhưng em đã ở đó, chí ít cũng biết những chuyện trước đó vị phu nhân ấy gặp phải chứ? Tại sao bà ấy lại buồn bã đến vậy?

Nói đến đây, Nokoru trở nên thâm trầm buồn bã, điều này ảnh hưởng ít nhiều tới Kanon, quả thực từ hồi bị Suoh từ chối, à, tránh mặt thì cô chưa thấy lại hội trưởng như thế bao giờ. Vì thế cô quyết định cho vị hội trưởng đa sầu đa cảm nào đó chút thông tin trong giới hạn cho phép của mình:

– Trước đó quả thật có một toán người mặc vest đen lên bao vây bà ấy, có một gã mặc vest trắng có vẻ là đàu đảng đã nói gì đó đến chuyện chia chác tài sản, bà ấy không chịu và đám người kia còn có ý định tổn thương bà ấy. Em và Ichikawa đã chúng kiến nhưng bọn họ không biết bọn em có mặt ở đó nên Ichikawa đã lẻn đi gọi nhân viên bảo vệ.

Cô càng kể, cặp lông mày duyên dáng của Nokoru càng nhíu chặt, cho đến khi nó khiến gương mặt ngưng trọng của cậu trở nên nghiêm nghị đến đáng sợ, cậu đây là đang tức giận. Mãi một lúc lâu sau, Nokoru mới lên tiếng:

– Em có nhận định gì không?

Kanon chớp chớp mắt vì bị hỏi một câu không đầu đuôi bất ngờ như vậy:

– Ý anh là sao?

– Là đám người tấn công phu nhân đó có gì đặc biệt, họ phải theo lệnh ai chứ, hay có đầu mối nào rõ hơn chẳng?

Kanon giật mình, rõ ràng tình tiết trong anime là Nokoru về nói chuyện với Suoh và Akira rồi cùng đi tìm hiểu thông tin về bọn người đó cơ mà. Với nguồn dữ liệu lớn có một không hai của trường Clamp và khả năng của các thành viên Hội học sinh thì không lý nào lại cần đến cô. Mặc dù suy nghĩ như vậy nhưng Kanon vẫn cẩn trọng đáp lời Nokoru:

– Theo những gì em nghe được thì gã đàn ông mặc vest trắng đó có quan hệ huyết thống với chồng của vị phu nhân kia và có vẻ chồng bà ấy đã qua đời. Đương nhiên khi người chồng qua đời thì người vợ sẽ được hưởng tài sản thừa kế. Giả thiết của em là trong số tài sản thừa kế của vị phu nhân ấy có một thứ mà gã mặc vest trắng kia muốn, có thể là một khu đất. Còn tại sao gã muốn thì có rất nhiều lý do, có thể do tình hình tài chính của gã đang eo hẹp, nhìn gã có cả đám đàn em như vậy thì rất có khả năng là thương nhân buôn bán gì đó và khi công việc gặp vấn đề thì lấy cớ là anh em với người chồng và muốn thu hồi tài sản về để phục vụ cho công việc của gã.

Nói xong một hơi, Kanon liền tự rót cho mình một tách trà khác và nhâm nhi nhưng rồi cô lại chột dạ khi thấy ánh mắt khác thường của vị hội trưởng nào đó đang xoáy sâu vào mình. Đặt tách trà xuống, cô rụt rè hỏi:

– Em chỉ mới uống tách thứ hai thôi mà.

Có cần phải ki bo thế không?

– Anh thấy, Kanon ạ, em hãy gia nhập Đội trinh thám trường Clamp đi.

Phụt!

Đó là tiếng Kanon phun toàn bộ trà trong miệng vẫn còn chưa kịp nuốt xuống ra.

Rầm!

Còn đây là tiếng Suoh và Akira, nãy giờ vẫn nghe lén bên ngoài cửa phòng hội, đẩy ngã cánh của và nhào vào trong phòng.

Và câu chuyện vẫn còn tiếp diễn.


	9. Đội trinh thám trường Clamp ra đời

Theo những thông tin mà Kanon cung cấp, ba thành viên Hội học sinh rất nhanh lần ra dấu vết của vị phu nhân kia. Toàn bộ câu chuyện cứu giúp bà ấy ra sao, Kanon đều không nhúng tay vào và Nokoru cũng không hỏi đến cô lần nào nữa. Kanon đoán Nokoru không muốn kéo cô vào chuyện này vì theo những gì cô nhớ thì cả quá trình đấu lại với lão em chồng bà cụ cũng khá nguy hiểm. Tất nhiên, những chuyện nguy hiểm này đều không nhằm nhò gì với ba chàng thiếu niên anh tuấn, tiêu sái, thiến tài của biến thái, à không, của thiên tài ấy.

Cho tới cái hôm Kanon thấy Hội học sinh lại mang khinh khí cầu đi, cô đoán đây là ngày chiến đấu với lão em chồng trên đỉnh tháp, nơi đây Nokoru đã dồn lão vào chân tường và bắt đóng dấu và tờ giấy sang tên toàn quyền khi đất và căn nhà cho bà lão cùng cam kết không làm phiền bà lão nữa. Kanon bỗng cảm thấy bồn chồn không sao hiểu nổi, chính vì thế tối đó sau bữa tối, lấy cớ mệt mỏi đi ngủ sớm, cô chuồn êm ra khỏi nhà và dùng siêu năng lực bay tới tháp Tokyo. Nơi đây gã em chồng bà cụ đã viết một bức thư lừa bà lên tháp và định xử đẹp bà trong khi bà vẫn hồn nhiên tin tưởng hắn ta và không báo lại gì cho nhóm ba thiếu niên đã giúp bà trước đó. Mà, Kanon tự nghĩ, có khi Nokoru còn không để lại thông tin gì cho bà ấy thì bà ấy liên lạc kiểu gì đây. Kanon lẻn vào trong tháp Tokyo và thấy bà cụ đang ngơ ngác tìm gã em chồng và trong khi Hội học sinh vẫn bặt vô âm tín thì gã em chồng đã xuất hiện ra ra tay với bà cụ.

– Chẳng phải lúc này họ sẽ xuất hiện cứu bà cụ hay sao? Sao vẫn chưa thấy đâu?

Kanon lo lắng nhìn tình huống trước mắt, chẳng lẽ cô lại phải ra tay. Hôm nay không hề có Ichikawa trợ giúp, vậy bảo cô phải làm sao đây. Mà hình như cái gã em chồng đáng ghét kia mang theo nhiều quan hơn trên anime cô từng xem thì phải, sao đứng chật kín cả một phòng thế kia. Mãi tận đến lúc một gã vest đen tiến lên bắt lấy tay bà cụ mà Hội học sinh vẫn chưa xuất hiện, kanon đành phải cắn chặt môi dùng sức mạnh của mình.

Cả đám áo đen bỗng thấy người nhẹ hẫng rồi bay lơ lửng trên không trung sau đó tự quăng mình vào tường. Kanon cố gắng khống chế lực để đầu chúng đập không quá mạnh, chỉ đủ ngất đi mà thôi, cô thực sự không muốn làm tổn thương người khác, đây chỉ là tình huống khẩn cấp mà thôi. Bọn áo đen khủng hoảng không hiểu có chuyện gì xảy ra trở nên tán loạn như ong vỡ tổ nhưng Kanon công nhận, gã em chồng của bà cụ có định lực không kém chút nào. Ban đầu gã còn hơi hoảng nhưng sau đó thấy đám lâu nhâu tay sai không bị thương nặng mà chỉ ngất đi thì gã hiểu sức mạnh trước mắt này chí ít cũng không làm tổn thương đến bọn gã mà chỉ có mục đích cứu bà cụ. Vì vậy gã tóm lấy bà cụ và quát lên:

– Bất kể là ai đang giở trò quỷ thì nghe đây, bà già này đang ở trong tay ta, khôn hồn dừng mấy trò vô vị của ngươi lại không thì chẳng ai được yên hết.

Kanon cười thầm, ta sợ gì lão, và học một chiêu trong truyện Matilda cô từng đọc, cô rút trong túi ra một thỏi phấn và điều khiển nó trôi đến bức tường gần chỗ bọn họ đứng. Cây phấn tự di chuyển và nghuệch ngoạc dòng chữ:

– Em trai! Đừng làm gì dại dột!

Ha ha, xem người đã sợ chưa!

– Anh ... anh trai?

Gã em chồng bà cụ bắt đầu hốt hoảng, trong khi bà lão lấy hai tay bụm miệng lại, thảng thốt:

– Mình ơi, là mình đó sao?

Và bà lại khóc, những giọt nước mắt không hiểu là đau buồn hay vui sướng.

Vừa lúc đó, một luồng sáng chiếu đến chỗ họ và một giọng đanh thép cất lên:

– Để phu nhân được yên!

Cuối cùng cũng đến! Kanon thở phào, cuối cùng thì những vị anh hùng trường Clamp cũng xuất hiện, cô được nghỉ giải lao rồi. Và Kanon chỉ việc ngồi đó xem diễn thôi. Tất nhiên cô sẽ chung tay góp vui những lúc cần thiết để mọi người không gặp nguy hiểm như trong anime. Cứ cố tình những lúc lão em chồng lao lên tấn công thì toàn bị trượt chân, và thế là công việc trở nên suôn sẻ hơn bao giờ hết. Cuối cùng là gã em chồng bị dọa bởi danh tiếng nhà Imonoyama mà chui trở về xó xỉnh của gã.

Khi Hội học sinh trường Clamp chia tay bà cụ tại ngôi nhà kỷ niệm của hai vợ chồng, Nokoru có cho khinh khí cầu chiếu ánh sáng thành hình bông hoa xuống rừng anh đào sau nhà bà cụ để bà cụ nhìn những cánh hoa bay trong đêm. Vậy là bà cụ đã tìm được lại yên bình trong những năm cuối cuộc đời. Và đây cũng là thời điểm Nokoru lập ra Đội trinh thám trường Clamp với mục đích cao cả là mang lại hạnh phúc cho phụ nữ trên khắp thế giới, xin đính chính là thế giới Clamp.

Kanon chờ cho khinh khí cầu của Hội học sinh bay đi xa hẳn, cô liền núp sau ống khói trên nóc nhà điều khiển những cánh hoa lượn thành một dòng chữ "Hãy sống hạnh phúc!" trước cửa kính nơi bà cụ đang đứng. Và cô bay đi để lại bà cụ trong vô vàn thương nhớ về người chồng quá cố của mình.

Trong khi Kanon bay về nhà với nụ cười mãn nguyện trên môi thì đằng xa xa có một bóng người quen thuộc dõi theo dáng hình cô, ánh mắt lấp lóe như khó có thể tin được tất thảy những gì chứng kiến trong đêm nay.

Kanon tội nghiệp không hề biết mình bị theo dõi vẫn vui vẻ trèo đằng cửa sổ vào phòng, uống một tách trà nóng và lên giường đi ngủ.

Sáng hôm sau, kanon dậy thật sớm, vươn vai nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ phòng mình ngắm những tia nắng ban mai tinh khôi cho một ngày mới tươi đẹp thì cái mặt than đứng ngay bên dưới nhìn lên cửa phòng đã phá tan bâu không khí. Kanon trợn mắt, đã bao giờ cô bị hộ tống từ nhà tới trường đâu, trước đây mặt than tiền bối chỉ gặp cô trong khuôn viên trường mà thôi, còn anh ta có lén theo dõi cô trong cả quá trình đi học và về nhà hay không thì cô cũng không quan tâm.

Kanon mở cửa sổ ra, một luồng không khí trong lành buổi sớm ùa vào người nhưng cũng chẳng khiến cô thoải mái hơn là bao, ngó xuống cô cất giọng hỏi:

– Tiền bối làm gì bên dưới vậy? Hiện tại vẫn còn quá sớm, tiền bối có việc gì đi ngang qua đây sao?

– Tiểu thư, từ sau buổi tham quan ở tháp Tokyo, tôi quyết định sẽ bảo vệ cô mọi nơi cô đi, đặc biệt là cung đường từ nhà đến trường và trở về.

Cái gì? Như vậy đâu phải bảo vệ cô, là giám thị cô mới đúng. Kanon không thể chấp nhận chuyện này, mất tự do đối với cô là mất tất cả. Nhưng nghĩ thì nghĩ vậy, cô cũng không thể đôi co với tên mặt than kia trong tình huống Romeo và Julliet thế này được, mẹ cô mà trông thấy thì lại rắc rối mất thôi. Đó là lý do mà bà Hanazaki đang vui vẻ chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho con gái cùng vị tiền bối mặt than nào đó trong bếp. Kanon đã mời Ichikawa cùng ăn sáng và thật đáng ngạc nhiên là ậu ta nhận lời ngay lập tức. Kanon không ngăn cản hay giấu diếm mẹ về chuyện bối cảnh nhà Ichikawa và tại sao cậu ta lại theo cô tới tận đây. Bà Hanazaki hết sức vui mừng vì con gái nhận được một, theo bà, đặc ân lớn như vậy. Đối với các gia tộc lớn, bà cũng có tương đối kiến thức, làm thế nào mới được một thành viên nhà Takamura và Ichikawa nhận lời làm vệ sĩ chứ, quả thật con gái bà là chó ngáp phải ruồi, à không, là mèo mù vớ cá rán, ha ha ha!

Bữa sáng của nhà Kanon vừa đơn giản lại vừa rườm rà, đơn giản là vì chỉ có bánh mì, bơ, mứt và trà. Còn rườm rà là vì có quá nhiều loại bánh mì, bơ và mứt và trà để lựa chọn. Bà Hanazaki thích nướng bánh và bánh của bà thì ngon tuyệt cú mèo, vì vậy bà cũng tự tay làm đến mấy loại bơ mứt cho hợp với từng loại bánh. Trà thì là sở trường của Kanon, mỗi loại bánh, mứt lại phải uống với một loại trà tương xứng mới được. Ví như hôm nay tất cả mọi người đều chọn ăn bánh vòng cũng một ít mứt cam, và vậy là Kanon đã pha trà đen bá tước nguyên chất để đảm bảo vị bánh và trà không bị lẫn lộn.

– Bữa sáng vô cùng ngon miệng, xin cảm ơn bác, bác Hanazaki!

Sau bữa sáng, vị vệ sĩ mặt than nào đó đứng lên giúp bà Hanazaki dọn bàn và vô cùng lễ độ cúi đầu cảm ơn, không quên boa thêm một nụ cười đẹp dịu dàng mà không chói lóa bà khiến bà hài lòng, không ngừng khen cậu chàng biết cư xử. Kanon đứng một bên có cảm giác kỳ cục, sao cứ thấy như con rể tới lấy lòng mẹ vợ vậy.

Nhưng không khí trên bàn ăn sáng với không khí trên đường đến trường thật sự khác xa nhau. Mặt than tiền bối lại quay về đúng với bản chất mặt than của mình, lạnh như băng và không hé môi lấy một lời. Kanon cung cúc đi theo sau và mãi cho tới cổng trường, cô mới dám hé miệng:

– Tiền bối này, thật sự thì chuyện này là sao? Em không nghĩ bản thân cần phải được bảo vệ đến mức này đâu. Dù gì em cũng chỉ là một người hết sức bình thường, không giống Hội trưởng Imonoyama thiên tài, giàu có, quan trọng đâu, cho nên ...

Nhưng sau đó cô im bặt vì nhận lại ánh mắt kỳ lạ của Ichikawa. Đó là một cái nhìn khó hiểu, buồn cười và có chút ... thú vị, ánh mắt ấy nói cho cô biết câu chuyện cô vừa nói rất ... hài hước. Kanon nghiêng đầu đáp lại bằng ánh mắt đầy chất thơ và ngây ngô của mình. Cuối cùng, Ichikawa cúi đầu cười cười khiến Kanon chột dạ, mặt than tiền bối khi nào cười nhiều như vậy? Riêng hôm nay đã cười đến ... hai lần rồi, không biết trời đất có giông bão gì chăng?

– Tiểu thư, xin đừng tự đánh giá thấp bản thân như vậy. Có lẽ chính cô còn chưa biết mình quan trọng đến thế nào đâu. Nhưng xin hãy yên tâm, hiện tại cô không gặp nguy hiểm gì cả, tất cả những gì tôi làm chỉ là để phòng ngừa những trường hợp xấu nhất thôi. Có lẽ do tôi hơi đường đột khiến tiểu thư không vui, từ nay tôi sẽ chú ý hơn, sẽ âm thầm theo dõi từ xa để tránh cho tiểu thư thấy mất tự do.

Ặc, ặc, anh theo dõi thì theo dõi, đâu cần phải nói cả ra thế này, cứ thế này thì còn khó chịu hơn cả việc anh cứ chăm chăm theo sát bên cạnh. Thử nghĩ xem, bạn đang đi dạo trong công viên, ăn kem, gặm bánh đều biết có người rình mò xung quanh, rồi bất chợt bạn đau bụng chạy vội vào nhà vệ sinh công cộng và phát hiện trong đó hết giấy, chỉ việc gõ lên thành tường và nói "Vệ sĩ ơi, xin hãy mang cho tôi cuộn giấy!" Như vậy không phải quá kinh khủng hay sao?

Và như để thể hiện lời mình giữ lời, vị vệ sĩ mặt than liền đi trước, bỏ lại cho tiểu thư nhà anh ta một cậu nói còn như sét đánh giữa trời quang hơn:

– Từ giờ, tiểu thư có thể gọi tôi là Seiji! Như vậy mới đúng cấp bậc!

Nhưng đó là đã câu chuyện của buổi sáng. Còn giờ đây, vào lúc 15 giờ 15 phút, Kanon bị triệu tập tới văn phòng Hội học sinh và đang điềm nhiên uống trà tại đó. Sau chuyện ban sáng với vệ sĩ mặt than nhà mình, Kanon không còn cảm thấy có chuyện gì đáng kinh ngạc hay khủng khiếp hơn nữa vì thế trước sự nghiêm nghị của Suoh, nụ cười tinh quái của Nokoru và vẻ hớn hở ra mặt của Akira, cô vẫn thoải mái ăn bánh uống trà, chỉ một lát đã hết veo hai bình trà và một đĩa bánh to:

– Ôi, cái này ngon, cái kia cũng ngon, bánh và hồng trà của Ijyuin đúng là số một.

– Xin cảm ơn!

Akira cúi đầu vui vẻ nói cảm ơn cô trong khi Nokoru vẫn kiên nhẫn mỉm cười chờ cô giải quyết nốt bình trà thứ ba, còn Suoh đã hơi đứng ngồi không yên, chỉ muốn trình bày sự việc cho xong để còn giải quyết nốt công việc tồn đọng của Hội học sinh.

– A, thật sự là cảm ơn Hội học sinh đã thiết đãi em một bữa thịnh soạn thế này, nếu không còn việc gì nữa, thì em xin phép đây!

– Hanazaki-san, xin dừng bước, hôm nay mời tiểu thư đến quả thật có chuyện quan trọng muốn nói.

Suoh hoá ra lại là người mất bình tĩnh nhất Hội sao? Kanon thấy rõ biểu tình nôn nóng của cậu ta khi cô bình tĩnh chiến đấu với đĩa bánh to khổng lồ ban nãy.

– À, vậy thì xin mời Takamura-senpai!

– Chuyện là, vào ngày hôm qua, Hội trưởng ham vui, ý tôi là, sáng tạo đổi mới của trường chúng ta đã ra quyết định thành lập Đội trinh thám trường Clamp với mục đích giúp đỡ tất cả các học sinh của trường Clamp nói chung và ... những người cần giúp đỡ khác nói riêng.

– Thực ra là giúp mang lại hạnh phúc cho toàn phụ nữ trên khắp thế giới.

Akira chen vào và bị nhận lại một cái liếc xéo của Suoh nhưng cậu chàng vốn hồn nhiên nên còn chẳng biết mình bị lườm nữa, trong khi đó Nokoru rất hài lòng với câu đính chính của Akira.

– Vậy thì?

– Và vì vậy, quyết định có ghi rõ các thành viên của Đội trinh thám bao gồm Imonoyama Nokoru, Hội trường hội học sinh Clamp, Takamura Suoh, Thư ký Hội, Ịyuin Akira, Thủ quỹ Hội và Hanazaki Kanon, thành viên câu lạc bộ Văn học hiện đại của trường Clamp.

Đọc xong quyết định, Suoh rút ra một bản sao quyết định trao cho Kanon, sau đó nghiêm cẩn đóng tập giấy lại. Kanon thản nhiên cầm lấy tờ quyết định, xem ra Hội trưởng này trí nhớ rất tốt, vẫn còn nhớ lúc cô khuyên cậu ta làm sao thu được Suoh, đánh cả văn bản, đóng cả dấu thế này cơ đấy, đúng là của nhà trồng được có khác. Cô đọc qua loa tờ quyết định rồi đưa nó lại cho Suoh:

– Cái này vẫn do các tiền bối giữ thì hơn. Vì căn bản thì quyền quyết định đâu thuộc về em.

– Ý em là em không muốn có trong danh sách thành viên Đội trinh thám?

Nokoru như đoán được ý tứ của Kanon, miệng vẫn mủm mỉm cười mà nói.

– Đó chính xác là những gì em nghĩ tới kể từ khi Hội trưởng nói về cái Đội này.

– Vậy là em không thích chúng tôi ư?

Lại dáng vẻ u sầu như ngày xưa cậu ta hỏi cô về Suoh nhưng cô đây bắt bài rồi, giờ thì lật hết lên thôi:

– Chính xác là em ghét rắc rối, mà Hội trưởng thì chỉ thích gây rắc rối thôi.

– Ú hu hu hu! Tại sao em lại có thể đổ tội cho một người vô tội, thiên chân khả ái như anh chứ? Tại sao em lại không hiểu tất cả những gì anh làm chỉ vì muốn có một ngôi trường tràn ngập tiếng cười và niềm vui cho mọi người chứ? Tại sao? Tại sao???

Suoh và Akira bị giật mình, trước nay hai người họ từng thấy Hội trưởng nhà mình làm đủ trò từ nũng nịu, làm biếng, trốn việc, nói chung là đủ loại biểu cảm, nhưng chưa từng ăn vạ đến mức như thế này. Bất giác cả hai cùng giương đôi mắt kính phục ngước nhìn cái vị oan gia mặt vẫn thản nhiên như không có chuyện gì xảy ra đối diện với họ.

Kanon đợi một lúc vẫn thấy vị Hội trưởng anh tuấn tiêu sái nào đấy khóc lóc thì đứng dậy nói:

– Hội trưởng à, nếu anh không mệt thì cứ tiếp tục, em đây còn có việc, không thể nán lại coi anh diễn đâu.

Nói rồi phủi mông, cúi đầu chào cả Hội, vênh cằm, ưỡn ngực mà đi khiến Suoh cảm thấy định lực Ninja của mình cần được trau dồi thêm, ít nhất phải ngang đẳng cấp với tiểu thư Hanazaki, còn Akira trong nháy mắt đã có thể một thần tượng để mà tôn thờ.

Sau tiếng đóng cửa văn phòng Hội, Nokoru liền bình thản ngước lên, coi như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra khiến Suoh đen mặt còn Akira thì mắt sáng lấp lánh thốt lên một câu khiến cả Hội ngã rầm:

– Hội trưởng quả nhiên diễn thật giỏi mà đến nỗi không ai nhận ra.

Sau đó lại thêm một câu khiến cả Hội không còn gì để nói:

– Quả nhiên tiểu thư Hanazaki là oan gia của Hội trưởng, chỉ có cô ấy mới nhận ra Ha ha ha ha!

Hắng giọng vài cái lấy lại tinh thần chiến đấu, vị Hội trưởng nào đó xưa nay chưa từng biết bỏ cuộc là gì, liền mắt rực lửa, hai tay hai chân tạo thành tư thế chiến đấu sục sôi, quả quyết nói:

– Đúng vậy, nhân tài như Hanazaki là không thể bỏ qua, không có cô ấy là một sự thiếu hụt của Hội học sinh kiêm Đội trinh thám trường Clamp. Giờ đây mục tiêu của chúng ta chính là chính phục cô ấy trở thành thành viên hai nơi hoặc chí ít là Đội viên Đội trinh thám. Cố lên!

– Cố lên Hội trưởng!

Akira hùa vào, trong khi Suoh nhăn trán nhíu mày, làm sao có thể ép người như vậy. Nhưng chính cậu đã quên cậu cũng từng bị người nào đó ép buộc như thế nào để giờ đây trở thành kẻ suốt ngày chạy đôn chạy đáo đi tìm lão đại giải quyết mớ giấy tờ trong Hội chứ.


	10. Đội trinh thám rắc rối

Trên giấy tớ, nói thế nào thì nói, giấy trắng mực đen ở đó, Kanon vẫn là thành viên của Đội trinh thám và đó là lý do có bất cứ chuyện gì của Đội, Kanon cũng được thông báo. Tuy nhiên, Kanon đã lật bài, những gì có thể giúp cô sẽ giúp nhưng cô không bao giờ muốn bị kéo đi thăm dò, trinh sát hay tìm hiểu này nọ mọi chuyện. Mục tiêu của Kanon khi bắt đầu sống quen với thế giới này là hưởng phúc, hưởng thọ và làm mọi điều mình muốn, chứ không phải lại bị gò vào một khuôn phép nào. Cho nên khi nhận được thông tin và triệu tập Đội qua email về sự việc hiệu trưởng trường Clamp đánh mất con chịp siêu vi để trên bàn làm việc, Kanon chỉ đơn giản trả lời "Hỏi Hiệu trưởng về kích thước, hình dáng của con chip. Quan sát bàn làm việc của hiệu trưởng" rồi tiếp tục công việc viết lách của mình.

Gần đây Kanon mới cho ra một series truyện trinh thám rất ăn khách nhưng series này một tháng mới ra một lần. Mỗi câu chuyện đều không liên quan tới nhau và thay đổi nhân vật chính liên tục. Dựa theo cách thiết kế nhân vật của Agatha Christine, Kanon cũng tự tạo cho mình ba thám tử chính trong series, một anh chàng lãng tử hào hoa, một bà già và một cô nhóc nghịch ngợm. Họ sẽ thay phiên nhau trở thành thám tử chính trong từng kỳ và cô dự tính tới giữa series sẽ cho họ gặp nhau. Vụ án đầu tiên là một vụ trộm thế kỷ có liên quan tới những màn ảo thuật, trong khi viết Kanon chắc mẩm anh chàng 20 faces hẳn sẽ giật mình lắm đây. Trong thế giới này, cũng có rất nhiều tác phẩm viết về 20 faces nhưng chưa từng có vụ vào đan xen giữa trộm và án mạng như của cô. Thường những tác phẩm trước đó chỉ tôn vinh khả năng trộm đồ siêu hạng và cách đào tẩu vô cùng tinh tế của 20 faces chứ chưa nói nhiều về tâm lý các nhân vật cũng như động cơ gây án. Cô đã kết hợp tất cả những điều đó, để 20 faces gặp gỡ bà già thám tử của mình khi 20 faces bị nghi oan là thủ phạm trong vụ án mạng lúc anh chàng đang đi trộm cắp. Bà hìa thám tử của cô đã phá vụ án, rửa oan cho 20 faces và đến cuối truyện, họ gặp nhau ngoài đời, 20 faces không nghĩ bà cụ nhận ra mình nhưng bất ngờ thay bà chỉ nói một câu "Không cứ già là phải lòa" khiến cho anh chàng phục lăn, từ đó họ trở thành bạn thân. Cái kết này đã tạo ra một làn sóng cho thể loại truyện trinh thám mới trong thế giới này.

Kanon nhận được yêu cầu viết chương truyện mới cho kỳ tới nhưng cô không muốn, càng là truyện gay cấn thì càng phải có nguyên tắc sáng tác của nó. Sau khi lên bản nháp cho những dự án khác, cô quay sang vị tiền bối mặt than vẫn lẳng lặng giúp cô soạn tài liệu trong thư viện thì thấy cậu ta đang cầm cuốn tạp chí văn học mà nghiền ngẫm, lẩm bẩm:

– Tại sao lại có cách hành động vi diệu như vậy? Lối suy nghĩ này quá thông minh, vị phu nhân này đáng được tôn làm bậc thầy phá án.

– Ano, Ichikawa-san, anh đã xếp tài liệu xong chưa vậy?

Không thấy trả lời, Kanon bèn tự xếp lại đống sách vở đem đi trả thì Ichikawa liền đóng cuốn tạp chí lại, ánh mắt hiếm khi rực lửa như hiện tại, nhìn cô với vẻ không tin nổi:

– Tiểu thư, làm sao người có thể nghĩ ra một vụ án vi diệu đến vậy?

– À, cái đó, đều là nhờ đọc sách, đọc sách thôi mà.

Kể từ sau sự việc trên tháp Tokyo, dường như tiền bối mặt than thay đổi hẳn, anh ta không còn chỉ giữ một biểu cảm trên gương mặt nữa mà thay vào đó có nhiều biểu hiện hơn. Ví như bây giờ, thường thì anh ta chỉ điềm tĩnh đọc sách, nếu thấy có gì thú vị thì cũng chỉ chăm chú hơn bình thường mà thôi chứ không la lối lên như vậy. Rốt cuộc đã có chuyện gì, Kanon không thể hiểu nhưng cũng không muốn biết. Biết càng nhiều, trong thế giới này, càng mệt. Chẳng qua cô cảm thấy dường như trước đây Ichikawa bị gò bó trong một ý thức rằng cần phải làm thế này, như con người ta chỉ có một con đường đi duy nhất nhưng nó lại mù mờ không hề rõ ràng, ngày nào công việc cũng lặp đi lặp lại khiến người ta sớm muộn cũng trở thành một cỗ máy. Nhưng nếu có con đường đi, nó rõ rệt và có ánh sáng nơi cuối chân trời, mục tiêu sẽ không chỉ còn là mục tiêu mà sẽ trở thành ý nghĩa cuộc sống của người đó, khi ấy niềm vui thú với cuộc đời sẽ cho người ta sống trọn vẹn hơn với bản thân, với thế giới xung quanh và việc thể hiện cảm xúc cũng rõ hơn, sắc bén hơn. Đó là những gì Kanon cảm nhận được.

Khi đã từ chối lần thứ n cho những email yêu cầu viết thêm kỳ truyện trinh thám thì Nokoru lại lù lù xuất hiện, trên tay cầm thay một cái hộp to tướng được bọc và buộc nơ vô cùng trang nhã và đẹp mắt.

– Kanon yêu quý, đây là quà mà Hiệu trưởng dành tặng cho các thành viên Đội trinh thám vì đã tìm ra con chip siêu nhỏ của cô ấy và đây là của em.

Nhìn điệu bộ cười tít mắt của anh chàng thì cô đã hiểu hiệu suất làm việc của Đội trinh thám lớn như thế nào. Cứ theo nguyên bản, họ cũng mất cả ngày trời mới tìm được con chip, đơn giản vì họ chưa nghĩ đến việc hỏi nạn nhân những đặc điểm về đồ vật bị mất mà chỉ dựa theo kiến thức thông thường. Cho nên Kanon muốn sớm kết thúc vụ việc và được yên thân, mới gợi ý một chút cho họ vậy mà chỉ trong vài tiếng, họ đã tìm ra rồi. Quả nhiên bộ óc mà NASA tìm đến cũng không tầm thường.

Nhìn món quà một chút nhưng Kanon thật không muốn nhận, cô biết nếu nhận thì chẳng khác gì chấp thuận một cách gián tiếp việc mình là thành viên của Đội, sau này càng khó từ chối các việc khác. Thấy dáng vẻ đó của Kanon, Nokoru liền cười cầu hòa mà rằng:

– Em đừng lo, không phải cứ nhận quà là sẽ bị bó buộc với Đội đâu.

Kanon ngạc nhiên mở to mắt nhìn vị hội trưởng nào đó. Anh ta chịu buông tha cho cô? Thật không thể tin được! Nhưng ngay câu sau đó của anh chàng đã để lộ cái đuôi cáo:

– Em chỉ cần quan tâm tới chúng tôi một tí, thi thoảng lại chạy qua phòng hội một lát ăn bánh uống trà là được.

– Không đời nào!

Dù bánh và trà của Akira quả thật khó cưỡng lại nhưng cứ đến đó thường xuyên chẳng phải sẽ bị coi là thành viên chính thức sao?

– Đừng như vậy! Suoh lại muốn xin chữ ký em về câu truyện trinh thám mới ra lò đấy, cả anh và Akira cũng khó cưỡng lại mà đọc nó đến vài lần.

Và tình cảm xin xỏ cùng hộp quà trên tay của vị hội trưởng anh tuấn tiêu sái nào đó trước cô tiểu nhân vật đáng thương của chúng ta lại bị lọt vào tầm mắt của ba cô gái qua đường Ất Bính Giáp nào đó.

Kanon khóc không ra nước mắt khi thấy họ thét lên một tiếng rồi chạy như bay đi truyền tin cho toàn trường. Cô thật sự, thật sự chỉ muốn được trở thành một trong số họ thôi mà.


	11. Người qua đường bị doạ

Đó là ngày thứ hai sau khi vụ việc Nokoru ôm quà đau khổ trước Kanon bị loan tin toàn trường. Chưa bao giờ Kanon gặp cảnh đi đến đâu cũng có ánh mắt hiếu kỳ dõi theo đến vậy. Mặc dù Ichikawa luôn đi theo bảo vệ cũng không khiến tâm trạng cô khá hơn là bao. Trong lớp, mọi người đều an ủi và tìm cách giúp cô nhưng việc cô được thần tượng của toàn bộ ngồi trường thổ lộ như vậy thật sự khiến nhiều người để ý.

Bữa trưa đó, khi cô ăn cùng Zansa và Ichikawa tiền bối bên ngoài khu vườn hoa thì cảm thấy một ánh mắt sắc lạnh bắn về phía minh. Theo phản xạ, Kanon quay người lại nhìn về phía đó thì chỉ thấy một dáng người mặc váy đồng phục trường Clamp và mái tóc dài óng lướt qua.

– Chuyện gì vậy, Kanon-chan!

Zansa quan tâm hỏi bạn mình.

– Có người nào đó theo dõi mình hay sao ấy!

Kanon rụt rè nói ra suy nghĩ, cô không nghĩ mình có gì đáng bị theo dõi cả và hy vọng đó chỉ là ảo tưởng của bản thân. Quay qua vẫn thấy tiền bối vệ sĩ nhà mình ăn uống ngon lành, cô nghi hoặc hỏi:

– Anh có cảm thấy gì không Ichikawa?

– Đúng là có ánh mắt mang theo địch ý nhìn về phía này nhưng nó không có sát khí, không đáng lo ngại.

Câu kết luận được đưa ra cùng lúc với việc hộp cơm trưa của Ichikawa hết veo. Cậu ta xếp hộp cơm và buộc cẩn thận lại vào khăn, không quên mở bình trà ra rót lấy ba ly cho mình và hai vị tiểu thư.

– Địch ý nghĩa là sao?

Zansa tò mò hỏi.

– Tôi tưởng mọi người phải biết, bấy lâu nay tiểu thư vẫn bị nhìn kiểu đó mà.

Câu trả lời quá đỗi thản nhiên của Ichikawa khiến Kanon ngớ ra, thì ra bấy lâu nay cô vẫn bị coi là kẻ địch trong mắt các cô nàng đeo trái tim hồng với ba vị trong Hội học sinh.

– Tại sao anh không nói cho em nghe?

Nhìn Kanon ôm đầu, Ichikawa chỉ điềm nhiên uống trà, cuối cùng mới mở miệng trấn an:

– Không thành vấn đề vì tất cả những điều đó đều không gây nguy hiểm cho tiểu thư, tiểu thư cứ lờ nó đi như bấy lâu nay tiểu thư không biết gì ấy.

– Biết rồi thì sao mà lờ được chứ!

Kanon oán hận nhìn tên vệ sĩ nào đó, kể từ hồi hắn hết mặt than thì miệng lưỡi cũng trở nên sắc bén khó chịu hơn hẳn. Mà có khi nào hắn cũng là một trong những lý do khiến cô bị thù địch không? Dám thế lắm.

Giờ tan học, Kanon tới mở tủ đựng đồ để cất sách và thay giày, thật không thể ngờ cô nhận được một lá thư. Kanon chớp mắt "Không phải thư tình chứ?" nhưng nó không có dấu trái tim dán đằng sau như cô vẫn hay thấy trên phim và truyện. Kanon tò mò mở lá thư ra, bên trong là các chữ cái được cắt ra từ một cuốn tạp chí, dòng chữ nghiêng ngả "Tránh xa Hội trưởng Imonoyama ra!"

Ôi trời ơi, Kanon vỗ ngực, thật sự là oan uổng mà, hơn nữa cái cách thức blackmail này chính là cách thức phổ biến, truyền thống nhất được cô sử dụng trong câu truyện trinh thám mới ra lò của mình. Chẳng phải thủ phạm đây là đang gián tiếp khiêu chiến cô sao?

Bực bội! Kanon vò nát bức thư trong tay mình. Thật sự là mất thời gian mà, nhưng rồi cô lại mỉm cười, cô thật chờ mong xem thủ phạm này còn muốn giở những trò gì nữa. Những chuyện bắt nạt này nọ cô đã từng xem và đọc nhiều và cô cũng không tin trong thế giới của anime này lại có người quá quắt hơn cả những gì cô đã đọc. Không thể nào đâu!

Kanon chấp nhận và tận dụng triệt để câu nói của vị vệ sĩ mặt than nhà cô "Cứ lơ nó đi". Quả thật nếu bình thường không có vụ blackmail, đi đâu cũng bị xầm xì soi mói mà lại biết rõ nguyên nhân cũng biết mình là nạn nhân thì cô khó có thể lơ đi mà sống nhưng, nếu gặp phải tình cảnh bị blackmail như cô, lại biết thủ phảm đang ở đâu đó chờ mình phản ứng thì khiêu khích trở lại kẻ đó lại khiến cô cao hứng không thôi. Cô chính là muốn chờ xem những tư liệu sống cho dự án truyện học đường mới của mình sẽ thế nào! Tốt nhất là đừng có để cô thất vọng đi!

Giữa giờ nghỉ giải lao, Kanon lấy cớ cần tìm sách trong thư viện mà truy tìm hung thủ. Nói thế nào nhỉ, thời gian gần đây có lẽ do sử dụng siêu năng lực nhiều hơn, nhuẫn nhuyễn hơn mà cô cảm thấy bản thân cũng mạnh lên nhiều. Ngày hôm qua lúc nắm chặt bức thư trong tay, Kanon cảm thấy điều gì đó về thủ pham, nó không rõ ràng cho lắm nhưng nó dẫn cô tới khu hành lang chia tới các lớp học ngày hôm nay. Có điều gì đó thôi thúc Kanon cần phải tới thư viện vào thời gian này và Kanon biết, trực giác của mình không sai.

Trong khi đang ngơ ngác đứng trên hành lang mà cũng chưa biết mình cần tìm gì thì một sự việc thu hút sự chú ý của cô.

– Xin lỗi, nhưng các vị đang đứng chắn ngang đường vào lớp học của tôi đấy, làm ơn tránh đường, đừng có tụ tập tại nơi công cộng như vậy được không?

Một giọng nữ thanh cao vang lên đầy tức giận, và như kanon nghe thấy, trong đó còn có cả sự ghen ghét nữa.

– Xin lỗi, chúng tôi chỉ là ...

Một giọng nữ khác nhẹ nhàng hơn cất lên định thanh minh nhưng đã bị giọng nữ khi nãy lấn át:

– Tiền bối này, xin chị đừng trách em không biết trên dưới nhưng quả thật em cảm thấy vô cùng bị làm phiền, đây là nơi công cộng, lại còn là hành lang dẫn tới các lớp học, nó đủ rộng cho mọi người đi qua nhưng không được thiết kế để mọi người túm tụm lại như vậy đâu.

Sau đó là một màn im lặng buông xuống, rồi một giọng nam quen thuộc vang lên:

– Thành thật xin lỗi tiểu thư, nếu tôi không nhầm, là tiểu thư Midoriko-san, đây quả thật là lỗi của tôi, các vị tiểu thư ở đây đều không làm gì hết. Cho nên tôi xin được nói lời xin lỗi chân thành nhất với tiểu thư, và hứa danh dự từ nay về sau sẽ không xảy ra chuyện như thế này nữa.

Tiếp sau đó không có câu trả lời, chỉ có một tiếng Hứ nho nhỏ và cô nàng có chất giọng thanh cao kia bỏ đi. Kanon trốn sau ngã rẽ khuất gần đó và chứng kiến tất cả mọi chuyện. Chẳng phải đây là câu chuyện về cô nàng Midoriko Kyogoku xinh đẹp, kiêu ngạo thầm mến Hội trưởng Imonoyama đó sao. Trong anime cũng có nhắc qua đến cảnh cô nàng bị chắn đường bởi một nhóm các chị lớp trên đang tặng hộp cơm trưa cho Hội trưởng thần tượng của cô ta. Mặc dù hành lang vẫn đủ rộng nhưng cô nàng nổi máu ghen nên vẫn cao giọng lên tiếng, có vẻ như chỉ để thu hút sự chú ý của người mình thích, Kanon thở dài, đúng là ấu trĩ! Nhưng điều mà Kanon không nghĩ đến là câu chữ của cô bé này còn sắc bén và thẳng thắn hơn cả trong anime, có vẻ cô ta cũng chẳng nể nang lớp trên lớp dưới chút nào, kiểu này gia thế ắt hẳn không tồi, lại còn thêm tài năng nữa, như thế thì kiêu ngạo cũng là bình thường.

Kanon đứng tựa lưng vào tường, một tay chống cằm, một tay khoanh lại, tư thế suy tư rất chi là thám tử khiến cho Nokoru đánh hơi thấy cô và đi tới gặp cũng phải giật mình không dám làm phiền. Nghĩ một lúc chẳng được gì, Kanon bèn bỏ qua định bụng đi tiếp thì đụng ngay phải khuôn mặt chăm chú của vị hội trưởng anh tuấn tiêu sái kia. Nokoru thấy cô trợn mắt thì cười hì hì hỏi thăm:

– Kanon-chan tính tới tìm anh lấy quà sao?

Kanon nhìn cậu ta chăm chú một hồi khiến vị hội trưởng với định lực thiên tài cũng phải chột dạ, đành mở miệng nói trước:

– Nếu ... nếu không phải thì thôi! Có gì mà em nhìn anh ghê vậy?

– Xem ra em đã đánh giá thấp sức hút của Hội trưởng rồi nhỉ?

– Xin em đừng đùa như vậy. Chuyện vừa nãy cũng có hay ho gì đâu.

Nokoru cười bẽn lẽn, rất ít khi Kanon thấy cậu chàng như vậy, xem ra để bị quát cũng không dễ chịu, nhất là Nokoru luôn không muốn bị người ta ghét. Cứ nhớ lại hồi bị Suoh nghi hoặc đã khiến cậu chàng ăn không ngon ngủ không yên thế nào. Bất giác Kanon thấy cảm thông với Nokoru, cậu ta quả thật rất tốt bụng và không muốn ai nghĩ sai về mình. Vì thế Kanon đã làm ra một điều mà chính cô đến mãi sau này vẫn còn khó tin:

– Hội trưởng không cần nghĩ nhiều làm gì, anh đã gặp tiểu thư Midoriko bao nhiêu lần chứ? Bao nhiêu lần bị rơi vào những tình huống như hôm nay?

Nghe Kanon hỏi vậy, Nokoru cũng cúi đầu nhẩm tính, tính ra thì gặp không nhiều cũng không ít nhưng quả thật mỗi lần chạm mặt là mỗi lần chiến tranh, mà dường như lỗi đều về phía cậu cả.

– Cứ nghĩ kỹ đi Hội trưởng, nếu chuyện xảy ra một lần thì là vô tình, lần thứ hai còn tạm chấp nhận là ngẫu nhiên, có duyên nhưng đến lần thứ ba thì chỉ có thể nói là có tính toán. Chẳng phải tự dưng mà có người cứ đi bắt lỗi chỉ duy nhất một người nếu không phải là muốn gây chú ý.

Kanon nói một mạch, kỳ thật từ hồi xem anime, cô đã không mấy thích nhân vật Midoriko này, dù cô không ghét cô bé lắm nhưng cái kiểu cò cưa gây chú ý này quả thật vô cùng đáng ghét. Kanon tự cho mình là trẻ con cho nên vẫn chấp với những chuyện trẻ con như thế này. Nói rồi cô bỏ đi để lại mình Nokoru đứng đó mặt mũi ngơ ngác. Mặc kệ cậu ta có hiểu không, Kanon cũng muốn nói để cậu ta chú ý cho những chuyện sắp tới.

Mà nhắc mới nhớ, cũng sắp tới sinh nhật vị Hội trưởng hay bám người nào đó rồi. Có ai hỏi tại sao Kanon biết ư? Không phải vì cô quan tâm cậu ta, mà vì có muốn không biết cũng không được, đây vốn là chủ đề nóng của trường Clamp trong cả tuần này, khắp nơi trong lớp học, ngoài hành lang, sân trường, phòng câu lạc bộ, các nhóm nữ sinh đều bàn xem nên tặng Hội trưởng nhà họ món quà gì sắp tới. Kanon vẫn đều đặn nhận được thư đe doạ hãy tránh xa Hội trưởng nhưng ngoài thư ra thì chẳng có gì khác. Cảm xúc trong các bức thư cũng dẫn cô tới những địa điểm khác nhau trong trường, mà cô nghi ngờ rằng đó là nơi thủ phạm nghĩ tới việc blackmail cô với cảm xúc mạnh mẽ nhất. Một là thư viện, hai là quán trà của nhà trường và ba là một bụi hoa oải hương ngay sau văn phòng hội.

Kanon cảm thấy nhàm chán, sao lại có người được hưởng thụ những phút giây thanh thản nhường ấy mà lại phí phạm nó để nghĩ đến việc hù dọa người khác chứ. Đang định bỏ đi khỏi đám cỏ cây hoa lá, Kanon bất chợt dừng lại

– Khoan! Hoa oải hương! Không phải đây là món quà Midoriki muốn tặng cho Hội trưởng và còn thách đấu cậu ta đi tìm ra sao?

Như vậy chẳng phải thủ phạm chính là Midoriko? Chẳng lẽ câu chuyện đó lại dừng ở đây một cách đơn giản như vậy? Kanon không tin, Midoriko đáng lý không tệ đến vậy chứ!

– Kanon-chan, em làm gì đứng như trời trồng ngoài này vậy?

Nokoru vào lúc sáng sớm tới trường học để tận hưởng không khí trong lành ban mai và chuẩn bị cho ngày đặc biệt của cậu chàng, vừa lúc nhìn thấy Kanon đứng sau văn phòng hội.

– Không phải em cũng định tới tặng quà cho anh đấy chứ?

Nokoru nháy mắt khiến Kanon nổi hết cả da gà.

– À, chút nữa quên, chúc mừng sinh nhật Hội trưởng!

Kanon mặt lạnh bỏ lại câu nói khiến Nokoru chỉ còn biết cười trừ. Nhưng nhìn thấy những khóm oải hương xanh mơn mởn dưới chân, cậu chàng bỗng thấy thư thái và thốt lên:

– Anh cảm thấy hôm nay có thứ gì mới mẻ, phóng khoáng, rất dễ chịu, Kanon ạ, chắc hẳn hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời lắm. Cũng cảm ơn cuộc nói chuyện với em hôm trước, nó khiến anh thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều.

Nhìn vị Hội trưởng anh tuấn cười ngây ngô, Kanon cũng thấy vui vui và vì thế cũng muốn tặng cho cậu ta một món quà:

– Anh nhìn thấy những khóm hoa dưới chân không? Đó là món quà tiểu thư Midoriko muốn dành tặng anh nhân ngày sinh nhật đấy, cô nàng đã bỏ công chăm chúng bấy lâu nay chỉ vì muốn anh nhìn ngắm chúng trong ngày hôm nay. Chúng còn có nghĩa là "Sự tĩnh lặng", cô ấy thầm mến anh bấy lâu nay rồi nhưng không muốn giống như người khác nên đã bày tỏ theo một cách không hay. Nếu hôm nay cô ấy có thách đố anh điều gì thì mọi việc cũng sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn khi anh biết điều này.

Nokoru chôn chân tại chỗ nhìn theo bóng dáng của Kanon, có điều gì đó ngày càng bí hiểm bao quanh cô bé này, khiến Nokoru không thể ngừng việc muốn lôi kéo cô bé vào cùng Hội với mình.

Nhưng chưa kịp lên kế hoạch hay nghĩ tới những chuyện tiếp theo thì một nhóm nữ sinh đã kéo đến tặng quà cậu. Một ngày bận rộn của Hội học sinh trường Clamp lại bắt đầu.

Kanon thì đang ngồi trong thư viện xem lại những bức thư đe dọa mình. Chẳng có gì khác lạ cả, vẫn những chữ cái được cắt chỉn chu từ tạp chí ra xếp nghiêng ngả cạnh nhau. Trong trí nhớ của Kanon, trò blackmail này chỉ bắt đầu khi nhân vật Idomu xuất hiện nhưng Idomu sẽ không đến nỗi bắt cô tránh xa Nokoru chứ, đây đâu phải truyện shonen-ai. Còn một nhân vật nữa nhưng còn cứ theo thứ tự trong anime thì cũng còn lâu cô ta mới xuất hiện cơ mà.

– Thật là đau đầu!

– Tiểu thư vẫn chưa tìm ra thủ phạm sao?

– Á, tiền bối Ichikawa! Anh làm em giật cả mình!

– Seiji! Làm ơn gọi tôi là Seiji, thưa tiểu thư!

Kanon mặc kệ cái trò xưng hô này vì điều cô quan tâm hiện tại là:

– Làm sao anh biết em chưa tìm ra thủ phạm, hay là ...

– Tôi là vệ sĩ của tiểu thư, không thể không biết mấy chuyện cỏn con này được nhưng rõ ràng là chúng không gây nguy hiểm gì cho tiểu thư, đã vậy còn giúp cô có thêm tư liệu sáng tác, điều này chúng ta cảm ơn thủ phạm còn chưa hết nữa là.

Kanon để ý nói đến đây giọng Ichikawa có to hơn hẳn lúc bình thường vì thế cô chú ý nhìn quanh. Ichikawa thấy biểu hiện này của cô thì mỉm cười, quả nhiên tiểu thư nhà cậu rất thông minh. Cậu chỉ cố tình nói to để kẻ vẫn đang theo dõi tiểu thư phải lòi đuôi thôi. Kanon dựa theo trực giác mách bảo liền cảm nhận được một luồng địch ý không che giấu từ kệ sách phía sau mình. Cô quay phắt lại thì thấy một bóng đen hoảng hốt bỏ chạy.

– Tiền bối, đằng kia!

– Cứ để đó cho tôi!

Khả năng của dòng họ samurai thứ nhất nhì Nhật Bản là thế nào chứ? Là chỉ trong giây lát, cái kẻ ở cách xa cậu ta cả thước đang bỏ chạy đã phải chịu trói đứng trước Kanon. Nhưng điều Kanon không ngờ, đó là một khuôn mặt lạ hoắc. Một cô gái cao ráo, chỉ thấp hơn Ichikawa một chút, xinh đẹp với đôi mắt tím biếc và mái tóc đen dài óng mượt. Bị Ichikawa nắm chặt hai tay từ đằng sau giải đến trước Kanon khiến khuôn mặt thanh tú giai lệ đó nhăn nhó đầy uất hận. Kanon nghĩ mãi không ra nhân vật nào trong anime có khuôn mặt này cả liền ngó chăm chăm cô gái một lúc rồi hỏi:

– Xin hỏi tiểu thư là?

– Không phải tiểu thư gì đâu, xin tiểu thư không cần giữ lễ với tên tiểu tử này.

– Hử? Tiểu tử?

Kanon ngạc nhiên hết sức khi Ichikawa kéo mạnh bộ tóc của cô gái kia xuống để lộ một mái tóc ngắn gọn gàng và tinh tế. Lúc này Kanon mới ồ lên, trừ Nokoru ra, cô chưa từng thấy ai lại vừa nam tính lẫn nữ tính đến vậy.

– Đây là?

– Tiểu tử này là Ichikawa Setsu thuộc nhánh thứ hai của gia tộc Ichikawa và là người thứ hai sẽ bảo vệ tiểu thư.

– Cái gì?

– Không đời nào!

Cả Kanon và Setsu cùng thét lên như vậy. Kanon không thể tin được lại có thêm một kẻ quái gở đến đây giám sát mình, còn Setsu, cậu ta chưa bao giờ chấp nhận cô gái này là chủ nhân của mình cả, không hiểu tại sao gia tộc lại đưa một mệnh lệnh vô lý như vậy. Kể từ khi nhập học trường Clamp hơn tháng nay, cậu luôn theo dõi cô gái này để hiểu biết thêm về người mà mình bảo vệ và đưa ra nhận xét, cô ta là một kẻ dở hơi, lúc nào cũng thích ngồi một mình suy nghĩ vẩn vơ. Nhưng có một điều cậu phải công nhận, cô ta là thiên tài trong giới văn học, mặc dù thiếu thiện cảm với cô gái trước mặt nhưng cậu chưa từng bỏ qua một kỳ truyện nào mà Kanon cho đăng trên tạp chí văn học. Dù là thể loại nào thì những tác phẩm cũng có một sức hút không thể cưỡng lại, Setsu không thể phủ nhận tài năng này. Nhưng đó không phải lý do cậu phải bảo vệ cô ta. Gia tộc Ichikawa từ xưa nay nếu không phải bảo vệ những chính khách quan trọng hoặc những nhân vật có ảnh hưởng lớn tới xã hội thì cũng phải là những người có gia thế bối cảnh hùng hậu và là thiên tài trong những thiên tài như Imonoyama Nokoru. Còn Kanon, ngoài tài năng viết lách ra, thì chẳng có gì hết, thậm chí còn không gặp nguy hiểm gì để mà cần người bảo vệ nữa.

– Setsu! Đây là lệnh từ bề trên xuống, cũng không phải anh bắt cậu làm càng không phải lỗi của tiểu thư. Nếu muốn, cậu có thể đề đạt lại với bề trên và tự do chọn người muốn bảo vệ hoặc một sắp xếp mới mà cậu thấy đáng giá hơn.

– Đừng có nói dễ dàng như vậy, anh biết là không thể mà. Làm sao em có thể chống lại bề trên chứ, một khi quyết định đã được hội đồng đưa ra như vậy.

Kanon nghe mà như muốn tẩu hỏa, cô thật không muốn bị kéo vào mấy chuyện phiền phức như thế này.

– Xin lỗi, nếu hai người có chuyện gia đình thì cứ họp nhé, tôi còn có việc phải đi.

Dù sao thì cũng biết thủ phạm là ai rồi và hắn ngoài ý muốn còn là vệ sĩ của cô, thì còn gì đáng lo nữa chứ.

– Tiểu thư cứ đi trước, mọi chuyện tôi sẽ nói rõ với người sau.

Và Kanon bỏ đi vẫn còn nghe tiếng ai oán không cam lòng từ đằng sau vọng lại:

– Sao anh phải cung kính như thế với cô ta? Vẻ oai dũng của hậu duệ giỏi nhất dòng họ Ichikawa đâu rồi?

Sau khi Kanon giải quyết được vụ lùm xùm của mình thì quay ra sân đã đến màn thách đấu của Midoriko với Nokoru. Không biết có phải cố tình để lấy lòng cô nàng không mà kịch bản đi tìm đồ vật cho tiểu thư Midoriko vẫn diễn ra hệt như trong anime, chỉ có điều Nokoru không đi qua từng nơi để tìm kiếm đồ vật đó mà là để hiểu rõ hơn về quý cô khó tính Midoriko. Những câu nói của Nokoru với Midoriko trước khóm hoa oải hương lại càng khiến cô nàng cảm động hơn cả trong anime, còn Kanon, kẻ đứng từ đằng xa theo dõi cuộc chơi thì chỉ thấy da gà rơi đầy đất mà thôi. Nhưng rồi cô mỉm cười bỏ đi, thật may là thiên tài ngốc nghếch Nokoru kia cũng không tự hành mình đến nỗi bị cảm như trong anime.

– Hanazaki-san!

Ôi, hôm nay là ngày gì thế, không biết còn bao nhiêu người còn muốn cô giật mình đến vỡ tim nổ phổi nữa mới hả đây. Kanon vỗ ngực, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, hoá ra là Suoh.

– À, tiền bối Takamura, có chuyện gì không vậy?

Trước sự ngạc nhiên của Kanon, Suoh cúi đầu thật sâu, không phải kiểu muốn xin chữ ký của cô vì cậu ta đâu có cầm theo tạp chí. Trong lúc Kanon bấn loạn, Suoh mới ngẩng đầu lên giải thích:

– Thành thật cảm ơn tiểu thư Hanazaki trước nay đều quan tâm tới Hội trưởng. Nếu không có cô cảnh báo trước, hẳn là Hội trưởng sẽ chịu nhiều tổn thương lắm trước khi phá giải được vụ việc. Mặc dù trước đây tôi không có nhiều giao tình với tiểu thư, chúng ta cũng không nói chuyện nhiều nhưng sau những chuyện gần đây mà tiểu thư giúp cho Hội học sinh nói chung và Hội trưởng nói riêng, tôi và Ijyuin đều công nhận tiểu thư là thành viên của Đội trinh thám trường Clamp. Dù tiểu thư có đồng ý hay không thì cánh cửa phòng Hội luôn rộng mở chào đón cô. Đó là tất cả những gì tôi muốn nói.

– Với tư cách Thư ký Hội học sinh hay là cận vệ của Hội trưởng vậy?

Kanon cười cười, chưa từng thấy Suoh nói nhiều với người không phải bạn cậu ta như vậy bao giờ, xem ra cậu ta đã coi cô là bạn mất rồi.

– Có lẽ là cả hai.

– Ha ha, có vẻ tiền bối Takamura cũng không lạnh lùng như em nghĩ.

– Cái đó cũng còn tùy thời điểm.

Sau khi tạm biệt Suoh, Kanon ngước nhìn bầu trời hoàng hôn sáng bừng lên sau cơn mưa, cảm thấy ngày hôm nay cũng không tệ cho lắm. Xem ra cô chạy trời không khỏi nắng rồi, thôi thì từ nay tùy cơ ứng biến vậy. Còn biết bao nhiêu điều bất ngờ phía trước, có vẻ như cuộc sống nhàn tản cũng có khuyết điểm của nó, nếu an nhàn quá, có lẽ bạn cũng bỏ lỡ nhiều điều thú vị. Nếu coi những rắc rối là một phần trong cuộc sống và chấp nhận nó thì an nhàn cũng chỉ là một từ trong cuốn từ điển hàng nghìn từ mà bạn có thể cho thêm bao nhiêu từ vào đó cũng được. Những từ ngữ đó, đều là vốn sống và trải nghiệm của chính bạn mà ra.


	12. Dung nhập

Sau cuộc nói chuyện với Suoh, Kanon trở về nhà trong trạng thái thật mông lung. Sáng hôm đó tỉnh dậy, Kanon cảm thấy người khác lạ hơn so với bình thường. Cô thử cử động tay chân, đứng dậy vươn vai bẻ cổ, thử bay lên lượn xuống, tất thảy đều bình thường. Vậy sự khác lạ kia là gì nhỉ?

Kanon cứ như thế ngơ ngác ăn sáng, đi học và tới thư viện làm việc. Có đôi lúc Kanon thấy thân thể như không làm theo mệnh lệnh của trí óc, cảm thấy giống như linh hồn và thể xác không đồng nhất vậy. Kanon cứ thấy như mình đang ngồi đó và nhìn chính mình đang làm những công việc hàng ngày. Một cảm giác thật vô cùng kỳ quái nhưng cũng thật đáng sợ. Kanon lo sợ nếu mình ngồi đây, chỉ cần lơ đễnh một chút hoặc ngủ quên đi thì cơ thể kia sẽ bỏ đi đâu mất và linh hồn cô sẽ bị lạc rồi tan biến mãi mãi. Suy nghĩ này khiến Kanon trở nên khủng hoảng, cô vốn là một linh hồn xa lạ với thế giới này, nếu tan biến đi liệu có thể trở về chốn cũ hay sẽ bị cái gọi là hồn phiêu phách tán?

Kanon nhớ lại trước đây mình từng đọc những câu chuyện về thế giới trong gương và những cái bóng. Nếu bạn không cẩn thận, rất có thể người trong gương sẽ thay thế bạn hoặc nếu bạn bỏ quên cái bóng của mình ở đâu quá lâu thì nó sẽ dần mạnh lên và thay thế bạn, trong khi chính bạn sẽ lại trở thành cái bóng. Đúng lúc nghĩ miên man về những chuyện này, Kanon cảm thấy cơ thể của mình đứng đậy, chuẩn bị rời đi. Rời đi? Nhưng cô vẫn đang muốn ngồi đây suy nghĩ cơ mà. Vậy là Kanon hấp tấp cũng đứng dậy đuổi theo cơ thể của mình. Nhưng vì đứng dậy quá nhanh, cô đã đụng phải ai đó, hay thứ gì đó, cô bị choáng và cứ thế lịm đi. Trước khi mắt khép hẳn lại, Kanon vẫn còn thấy cơ thể mình đang bỏ đi, xa dần, xa dần.

. . . . . .

Hình như rất rất lâu sau đó, Kanon mở mắt tỉnh lại. Thứ đầu tiên ập vào cô là ánh sáng chói lóa và rầu rĩ sau đó là một giọng nói dịu dàng có phần phấn khích thốt lên:

– Cuối cùng chị cũng tỉnh lại rồi, Hanazaki-san!

Kanon ngồi dậy, lúc lắc đầu cho tỉnh táo rồi quay sang nhìn người vừa nói. Đó là một cô bé vô cùng dễ thương với mái tóc dài đen mượt và đôi mắt nâu xám to tròn vô cùng sinh động và luôn lấp lóa ánh cười. Cô bé mỉm cười đầy vẻ tinh nghịch với kanon rồi nói tiếp:

– Xin tự giới thiệu, em là Ohkawa Mako, học sinh lớp 1Z chuyên ban xã hội, là fan của những kỳ truyện vô cùng xuất sắc của chị.

Nói đến đây, mắt cô bé trở nên to hơn, lóng lánh hơn và người cũng áp sát vào người Kanon. Cô bé chộp lấy đôi tay Kanon, nắm chặt chúng và nhìn Kanon chằm chằm với vẻ khẩn khoản:

– Xin hãy cho em chữ ký của chị nhé! Và nhân tiện, chị có thể tiết lộ nội dung một chút về nội dung của kỳ truyện trinh thám kế tiếp không? Em cực kỳ cực kỳ khao khát muốn biết đó.

Kanon nuốt nước miếng đánh ực một cái, trời ơi, tránh vỏ dưa gặp vỏ dừa, Ohkawa Mako, ai mà đọc truyện này thì đều biết độ quái đản của nhân vật Mako này chứ, điểm đáng yêu duy nhất của cô bé là vô cùng thương và chiều em gái trừ những lúc trêu chọc cô bé mà thôi.

Kanon thật sự không muốn kết thù với một người như Mako liền gật đầu lia lịa:

– Được chứ, tất nhiên là được rồi, vậy quý cô Ohkawa, tôi có thể ký vào đầu cho cô? Tạp chí? Giấy bìa thiệp in màu nhũ bóng? Hay giấy thường chất liệu tốt nhất?

Và quả đúng như tính cách kỳ quái của mình, đôi mắt linh động của Mako lại phát sáng như đèn pha ra chiều vô cùng mơ mộng và hưởng thụ cô bé lại hét lên:

– Ô không không, xin hãy ký lên cổ áo, dây buộc tóc, tay áo và bít tất của em nhé. Em sẽ để nguyên bộ đồng phục này đêm về treo lên và ngày đêm ngắm nghía.

– Vậy là ký lên tất cả những chỗ có màu trắng của bộ đồng phục à?

– Chị nói em mới để ý, bộ đồng phục này quả thật nên đổi thành màu trắng, chỉ những chỗ kia thì đổi lại là màu đen. Lần tới em sẽ viết đơn kiến nghị lên Hội học sinh về vấn đề này. Nhưng chính vì vậy . . .

Nói đến đây, Mako lục lọi trong túi xách của mình một hồi rồi lôi ra một chiếc bút xoá màu trắng to đùng, chìa ra trước mặt Kanon nói:

– Xin hãy ký lên trước và sau áo đồng phục của em luôn nhé, nhớ thêm dòng chữ "I love Mako" nhé chị.

Sau khi biến bộ đồng phục siêu nghiêm túc của trường Clamp thành một bức tường Graffiti không hớn không kém, Mako liền vui vẻ hớn hở vô cùng, cầm túi xách của mình, ôm hôn thắm thiết Kanon rồi mặc kệ thần tượng của mình trên giường bệnh và vừa hát vừa nhảy ra khỏi bệnh xá để lại cho Kanon một khoảng không hụt hẫng vô cùng.

– Em không sao chứ?

Trong khi Kanon lục đục bò xuống giường vì thấy cơ thể bình thường trở lại thì nghe thấy một giọng nói điềm đạm, dịu dàng. Cô ngẩng lên, là cô bác sĩ với mái tóc xanh xinh đẹp mà cô từng gặp hồi đầu vào trường.

– Cảm ơn bác sĩ, em khỏe rồi, có thể về lớp học.

– Cô nghĩ em nên về nhà thì hơn.

– Em không sao thật mà!

Kanon không muốn bỏ học giữa chừng vì một lý do viển vông là ngất vì tưởng hồn lìa khỏi xác. Nhưng cô bác sĩ chỉ nhìn cô chằm chằm với vẻ vô cùng hài hước, mãi sau mới nói:

– Ý cô là, dù em có quay về lớp học thì cũng chẳng còn ai.

Khi ấy Kanon mới ngước mắt lên nhìn đồng hồ và chỉ muốn ngất tiếp, đã 5 giờ chiều rồi!

– Vậy là đến giờ về rồi a ha ha ha ha! Em thật sự không biết mình đã thiếp đi lâu như thế đấy!

– Em thật sự không sao chứ?

– Vậy theo ý bác sĩ thì em bị làm sao ạ?

Kanon lảng tránh câu trả lời, thật sự thì cô thấy mình có chút khác lạ nhưng điều đó quá đỗi khó tin đến nỗi chính cô cũng gạt nó đi, coi như đó chỉ là tưởng tượng của mình.

– Cơ thể của em hoàn toàn bình thường . . .

Vị bác sĩ xinh đẹp nói đến đó rồi ngừng lại nhìn xoáy sâu vào Kanon khiến cô có cảm giác toàn bộ tâm can của mình đều bị lôi ra phơi bày trước mặt. Và chỉ khi cô trở nên lúng túng trước cái nhìn đó thì bác sĩ mới nói tiếp:

– Nhưng lại bị ngất trong thời gian lâu như vậy thì quả thật vô cùng hiếm hoi. Trong thời gian ngất, em không cảm thấy có gì khác thường sao? Như mơ thấy ác mộng? Thấy những chuyện đã từng xảy ra hoặc . . . sẽ xảy ra? Hoặc cảm giác như . . . hồn lìa khỏi xác không?

Kanon giật mình đánh thót một cái đưa đôi mắt ngạc nhiên lên nhìn vị bác sĩ xinh đẹp. Một cơn gió nhẹ khẽ thổi từ ngoài cửa sổ phòng bệnh vào, khiến những sợi tóc mái màu xanh nhẹ bay bay. Nụ cười ấy, ánh mắt buồn bã như biết trước mọi chuyện xảy ra ấy, cả những sợi tóc tung bay ấy nữa, khiến Kanon có một ảo giác, một de javu, dường như cô đã thấy cảnh tượng này ở đâu rồi.

Nhưng không chờ Kanon đáp trả, vị bác sĩ xinh đẹp rõ ràng không có ý định làm khó cô, bước trở về và ngồi xuống bàn làm việc ở phòng bên cạnh, cầm lấy một cuốn sổ y bạ sang đưa cho cô và nói:

– Cô đã kiểm tra tổng thể trong khi em ngất, em hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, chỉ cần bồi bổ thêm chút, ăn ngủ đàng hoàng, đừng thức đêm sáng tác là được, đều đặn hàng tháng hãy quay đây kiểm tra định kỳ nhé. . . Từ giờ trở đi, cơ thể này chính là của em rồi, em cần phải chăm sóc nó cẩn thận mới được.

Kanon ngơ ngác hỏi lại:

– Từ giờ trở đi ư?

Cô hoàn toàn không hiểu gì cả.

– Phải, từ giờ trở đi.

Vị bác sĩ xinh đẹp lại nở nụ cười khó hiểu, đến ngàn năm vạn năm cũng không thể hiểu của cô và đẩy Kanon ra khỏi phòng bệnh. Kanon tội nghiệp ngu ngơ cầm sổ y bạ bước về phòng học lấy túi xách để chuẩn bị về nhà nhưng mới đi đến hành lang dẫn tới các lớp học thì một linh cảm mạnh mẽ thôi thúc cô đi đến một nơi khác. Đôi chân dường như không còn nghe theo cô nữa mà tự ý phóng đi rồi dừng lại trước một lớp học. Cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, không phải lớp cô, là lớp 6Z, lớp của Nokoru.

Khi đưa tay lên định mở cửa phòng học, Kanon thoáng thấy một bóng người lấp ló qua những khung cửa sổ. Có ai đó trong lớp học, Kanon liền ngồi thụp xuống dưới một khung cửa sổ và dòm vào trong phòng. Một dáng nữ sinh cao cao đang cúi xuống để một thứ gì đó vào ngăn bàn của ai đó, sau đó như để chắc chắn hành vi của mình không bị ai trông thấy, cô ta quay đầu khắp nơi rồi nhẹ nhàng lách qua các hàng ghế, đi ra ngoài bằng cửa sau. Kanon đã nhanh chân nép vào một góc khuất ngay cạnh lớp học. Cô chờ cho cô gái kia đi rồi mới nhẹ nhàng mở cửa vào lớp đến bàn học khi nãy, thò tay mò mẫm trong ngăn bàn. Thứ được cô lôi ra là một bức thư, bên trong bức thư là nội dung giống hệt những bức thư từng blackmail cô. Kanon ớ ra, đây là một bất ngờ không tin nổi. Cô nhìn quanh căn phòng, xuyên qua thứ ánh sáng lờ mờ nhập nhoạng và một chút ánh đỏ của hoàng hôn, Kanon xác định vị trí này là của cô nàng Midoriko kiêu kỳ vì cô nhớ cách đó mấy bàn, dãy phía trên là bàn học của Nokoru. Có một lần vì chuyện bất đắc dĩ mà cô phải đi qua lớp học, vừa dịp thấy vụ Nokoru đang được các bạn gái vây quanh hỏi han về Đội trinh thám sau đó bị Midoriko bắt bẻ vì tội ồn ào, làm phiền người khác học bài. Phải công nhận, cô nàng kia có cổ quái, cao ngạo thật nhưng cũng thật đúng lúc bắt lỗi người khác khiến người như Nokoru vuốt mặt không kịp, Kanon lúc đó thiếu chút nữa đã đứng vỗ tay tung hô. Nhưng Kanon cũng phát hiện ra một điều kỳ lạ, cùng một bức thư và nội dung như thế này thế nhưng lại không cho cô cảm giác giống với bức thư từng blackmail cô. Nói thế nào nhỉ, Kanon chưa từng lo lắng về sự hăm dọa qua những bức thư cô nhận được chính vì thế cô mới phớt lờ chuyện đó, hơn nữa Ichikawa tiền bối cũng không giúp cô xử lý việc đó tức là nó không phải chuyện nguy hiểm. Còn bức thư cô đang cầm trên tay, cảm xúc trong đó thật hỗn độn, có ghen tị, có uất ức, lại có một chút hận thù. Rốt cuộc là ai đã gửi cho Midoriko?

– Ô, là Kanon-chan sao?

Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên phá tan dòng suy nghĩ của Kanon. Cô nhìn ra cửa trước, là Nokoru đứng đó sấp dưới ánh sáng của buổi chạng vạng, nửa gương mặt bị che khuất chỉ để lộ ra nửa gương mặt đẹp đẽ còn lại, mép hơi nhếch lên khiến Kanon biết được vị hội trưởng này đang nở nụ cười đầy tự tin của cậu.

– Vậy là em cũng phát hiện ra rồi?

Kanon thở dài một hơi rồi nói giọng châm chọc:

– Sao hội trưởng không cho rằng em là người viết thư này mà lại nghĩ em là người phát hiện ra nó?

– Ha ha, nếu em là thủ phạm thì một là em không thể ung dung như thế, hai là anh biết chắc chắn Kanon không thể nào làm ra những chuyện, mà theo em vẫn hay nói là "khiến da gà rơi đầy đất" như vậy được, ý anh là về nội dung bức thư ấy.

– Quả nhiên là hội trưởng siêu phàm.

– Quá khen rồi, vậy thì chúng ta có nên bắt tay cho cuộc hợp tác chính thức đầu tiên không nhỉ?

– Em chưa từng nói gì hết nhé.

– Nhưng em cũng không nói từ chối.

Kanon chịu thua, thật sự đầu hàng trước mồm mép của Nokoru cũng như cảm nhận rõ sự quan tâm của cậu ta tới cô. Quan tâm? Cảm nhận rõ? Kanon chợt thấy kỳ lạ, trước nay cô chưa từng cảm nhận thấy điều này, kể cả đối với bà Hanazaki, mẹ của cô. Vậy tại sao bây giờ?

– Em không sao chứ?

Giọng Nokoru hỏi đầy lo lắng khi thấy mặt Kanon hơi tái đi, dáng đứng liêu xiêu. Kanon ôm đầu yếu ớt đáp:

– Không sao cả!

– Nghe nói hôm nay em bị ngất cả một buổi chiều, tôi thấy em nên trở về nghỉ ngơi đã, những chuyện này cứ để các thành viên còn lại trong Đội trinh thám lo.

– Em đã nói là không sao mà!

– Đội cảnh sát bảo vệ an ninh của trường Clamp, Duklyon có mặt!

Kanon còn muốn giải trình thêm về chuyện cô có làm sao hay không thì đã bị ba kẻ ăn mặc như siêu nhân Gao tha đi trong nháy mắt, khi ngoái lại chỉ còn thấy Nokoru cầm khăn tay vẫy vẫy.

Rốt cuộc, Kanon bị ba kẻ kỳ quái kia áp tải về đến tận nhà bằng ô tô rồi họ trình diễn thêm một màn khoa chân múa tay, sau đó mới leo lên xe phóng mất. Thật là một ngày kỳ lạ mà!

Kanon bước vào nhà, việc đầu tiên không phải như mọi khi là leo lên phòng thay đồ mà là đi tìm bà Hanazaki, cô muốn biết cảm xúc mới của mình khi thấy mẹ ra sao. Nhưng cô tìm khắp nhà mà chẳng thấy bà đâu, trong phòng tắm, phòng khách, nhà bếp đều không có. Khi đứng trong nhà bếp nghĩ xem mẹ có thể ở đâu, Kanon liền thấy qua qua cửa sổ nhìn ra khu vườn nhỏ sau nhà. Bà đang ngồi ở bộ bàn trà ngoài vườn và nói chuyện với một người đàn ông. Kanon tiến sát đến bên cửa sổ và cô gắng lắng nghe xem họ nói gì, cô có linh cảm mình không nên gặp họ lúc này. Người đàn ông trung tuổi tuấn tu, vận bộ đồ Hakama với áo kimono trắng và quần đen mà người ta vẫn hay mặc trong các đền chùa khi quét dọn. Ông gương mặt nghiêm nghị của một chính trị gia nhưng đôi mắt lại không hề lạnh. Kanon có cảm giác người đàn ông này làm công việc gì đó liên quan nhiều tới tâm linh. Ông ta nói gì đó với mẹ cô nhưng cô không thể nghe rõ vì bị chắn bởi một lớp tường và cả một khoảng sân vườn. Nhưng nhìn biểu cảm khô cứng trên mặt bà Hanazaki thì Kanon đoán chuyện này vô cùng nghiêm túc, thậm chí còn chẳng tốt đẹp gì. Kanon bỗng thấy lo lắng, chưa bao giờ cô thấy mẹ minh như vậy, luôn là một người tưng tửng thích làm mọi việc theo ý mình và không bao giờ buồn, đó mới là mẹ cô, còn gương mặt ngưng trọng kia, thật xa lạ!

Đúng lúc Kanon định mở cửa ra ngoài xem có chuyện gì xảy ra thì người đàn ông đứng dậy cúi chào bà Hanazaki như muốn rời đi và quay đầu lại phía cửa sau vườn gọi ai đó vào. Và khi nhìn thấy hai người đó thì Kanon há hốc mồm, chẳng phải là hai vệ sĩ bất đắc dĩ của cô đã biến mất mấy hôm nay, Ichikawa Seiji và Setsu đó sao?

Hai cậu chàng đứng ngay ngắn kính cẩn cúi chào bà Hanazaki rồi theo chân người đàn ông kia trở ra ngoài bằng cửa sau vườn. Tại sao họ không vào cửa trước nhỉ? Thật sự Kanon có vô số nghi vấn trong đầu lúc này nhưng câu hỏi duy nhất hiện lên lại là nó, một câu chẳng liên quan. Kanon nhìn bóng dáng thất thần của mẹ mình qua cửa sổ và rồi mở cửa ra thật mạnh và nói thật to:

– Mẹ ơi, mẹ đâu rồi? Con đói quá, có gì cho con ăn không?

Bà Hanazaki giật mình ngoái lại, khi thấy con gái với vẻ mặt khó hiểu nhìn mình thì bà ráng gạt bỏ mọi sự lo âu, nặn ra một nụ cười gượng mà rằng:

– À, có có, để mẹ chuẩn bị chút gì cho con nhé.

– Mà mẹ làm gì ngoài này vậy?

Kanon giả vờ hỏi như thể không biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

– Không có gì! Dọn dẹp nhà cửa xong xuôi, mẹ chỉ muốn ra ngoài nghỉ ngơi uống tách trà thôi.

– Nhưng sao có đến hai cái tách vậy mẹ? Có khách tới sao?

Kanon thử hỏi dấn thêm chút nữa.

– À không không, mẹ buồn quá nên . . . chơi trò tiệc trà một mình đó mà.

– Mẹ thật là kỳ cục quá đi

Thấy con gái nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt ngờ vực, bà Hanazaki thấp thỏm nhưng sau đó nghe câu tiếp theo của Kanon thì thở phào một hơi:

– Mẹ có thể chờ con về chơi cùng mà!

Hai mẹ con lại hi hi ha ha như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Kanon biết rõ, thế giới này đối với cô và cả cô đối với thế giới này rõ ràng đã có sự thảy đổi, một sự thay đổi vượt xa những gì trong anime thể hiện, cũng vượt xa hiểu biết của cô với thế giới của Clamp, chỉ có điều, nó không hề khiến cô bất ngờ. Cô đang chờ mọi điều đến, cứ từ từ mà đến, cuối cùng chẳng phải mọi câu chuyện đều có một kết cục sao?

Trong khi Kanon tự quyết cho số phận bí ẩn của mình thì người đàn ông lạ dẫn theo Seiji cùng Setsu lên xe ô tô chờ sẵn bên ngoài. Cả ba người họ đều im lặng, mang theo gương mặt nghiêm túc đến đáng sợ trong xe khiến vị tài xế cũng phải toát mồ hôi lạnh, quay ra hỏi bà người:

– Các vị có muốn mở cửa cho thông gió chút không? Hình như trong xe có hơi . . . ngột ngạt.

Ba người còn lại mặt than như nhau đồng loạt cất giọng lạnh lùng:

– Không cần!

Điều này khiến cho bác tài chỉ biết ngậm ngùi quay lại với việc lái xe, còn không dám nhìn vào gương chiếu hậu trên xe để tránh đụng độ mấy gương mặt đằng đằng sát khí đằng sau. Nơi họ đến là một toà nhà truyền thống rộng đến cả ngàn hécta. Cánh cửa to lớn bằng gỗ với hai tay nắm đầu sư tử đã thể hiện rõ giá trị cũng như uy nghiêm của nơi này. Phía trên mái của cánh cửa có một tấm bảng với dòng chữ mạnh mẽ: ICHIKAWA

Đây chính là đại gia tộc samurai nổi tiếng toàn Nhật Bản, Ichikawa. Ba người họ xuống xe, Seiji tiến lên cầm cái vòng trên nắm cửa gõ một tràng như tín hiệu, một lúc sau hai cánh cửa đã mở rộng và ba người họ tiến vào. Bên trong là khung cảnh truyền thống của những biệt thự cổ của Nhật với đường đi lát đá, với những hàng treo trúc hai bên, với những dãy hành lang uốn lượn bằng gỗ, những cây bónai trong vườn và cả một hồ nước rộng lớn cùng tiếng ống trúc thả nước nghe thật thanh tịnh. Vừa lúc ba người bước lên hành lang tiến vào nhà chính, thì một đoàn người mặc đồng phục kimono cùng Hakama tiến lên đồng loạt cúi chào ba người họ. Người đàn ông lạ gật đầu và một người trong đoàn người kia tiến lên nói:

– Lão gia, có ngài Takamura Seishiro cùng con trai xin gặp!

– Đã biết!

Nói rồi ông ta dẫn Seiji và Setsu nhanh chóng tiến vào nhà chính. Nhà chính thật ra chỉ là một căn phòng trống, rộng lớn trải chiếu tatami, ở chính giữa phía đầu phòng có bày một bộ giáp trụ của tướng Nhật xưa cùng năm thanh kiếm samura, phía sau tường còn dán một đôi câu đối "Mạnh như hổ, Nhanh như gió" được viết bằng bút pháp vô cùng mạnh mẽ, khoáng đạt. Bên dưới còn đặt một bộ bàn cờ bằng đá vô cùng đẹp mắt.

Hai bộ bàn trà đặt trước mặt hai vị Takamura bao gồm một người đàn ông trung niên anh tuấn với vẻ mặt điềm đạm hiền từ, ông mặc một bộ kimono truyền thống đang quỳ trên chiếu cói và thưởng thức trà. Vị còn lại là một thiếu niên, không ai khác chính là Suoh.

– Ồ ồ, sao hôm nay rồng lại tới nhà tôm thế này.

Người đàn ông lạ của nhà Ichikawa lên tiếng.

– Ichikawa Hatori-sama quá lời rồi, chẳng phải là ngược lại sao?

Vị Takamura cha mỉm cười lên tiếng và sau đó là tiếng cười lớn của hai người đàn ông. Sau khi chào hỏi một cách thân thiết như vậy, Ichikawa Hatori mới nhìn sang vị thiếu niên bên cạnh ông bạn mình. Suoh đã đứng dậy từ lâu chỉ chờ vị Ichikawa này chú ý là cúi đầu chào.

– Đây là thiếu gia nhà Takamura sao? Khí chất khá lắm, quả nhiên là hậu duệ của Seishiro mà.

Trong khi đó, Seiji cùng Sétu cũng cúi đầu chào hai cha con nhà Takamura.

– Hai vị thiếu gia đây cũng đâu thua kém gì, mà chúng ta cần gì khách sáo như vậy Ichikawa-senpai.

– Ha ha, vì một tiếng senpai này của anh nên chúng ta phải làm vài chén mới được.

Vậy là hai ông bố đưa nhau đi uống rượu đánh cờ, còn lại Seiji và Setsu có nhiệm vụ hầu chuyện và dẫn Suoh đi tham quan. Thực ra Suoh đã từng theo chân cha mình tới nhà Ichikawa vài lần nên đại khái cũng biết đường ra đường vào của căn nhà này. Còn việc đi tham quan khắp nhà thì chắc hẳn Seiji và Setsu cũng khó lòng đưa Suoh đi hết được, chỉ là dẫn cậu tới khu vườn trước hồ uống trà, đàm đạo võ học mà thôi. Và còn một chuyện quan trọng nữa là, thực sự thì bọn họ chẳng có gì để mà nói với nhau cả.


	13. Rắc rối này chưa qua, rắc rối khác lại kéo đến

Nếu đối thủ mạnh nhất của bạn, kẻ mà bạn coi là thù ngay từ khi biết đi, kẻ mà bạn ngày đêm học tập rèn luyện để chiến thắng, để cảm thấy bản thân tự tin và mạnh mẽ, để được là chính mình, đang đứng trước bạn thì bạn sẽ làm gì? Nói gì? Ichikawa Seiji chưa từng nghĩ đến việc này. Từ khi lọt lòng và đặt mục tiêu chiến thắng kẻ nối dõi nhà Takamura đến nay thì Seiji chưa từng nghĩ sẽ ngồi đàm đạo hay thậm chí nói quá ba câu với Suoh, ngoài việc chẳng có gì để nói ra thì Seiji luôn lấy hành động làm thước đo tiêu chuẩn, mọi lời nói đều chỉ là gió thoảng qua không có tác dụng gì hết.

Ngược lại, Suoh lại không nghĩ như vậy, có thể nói Suoh có bản chất vô cùng đơn thuần và thiện lương. Cậu biết Ichikawa Seiji không có thiện cảm với mình và vì một lý do nào đó luôn so đo hơn kém với mình nhưng điều đó không thành vấn đề với Suoh. Cậu vẫn luôn cố gắng hết sức thể hiện chính mình và sẽ luôn bày tỏ thành ý của mình đối với người khác mặc kệ họ có đón nhận hay không, điều đó tạo nên con người Suoh, luôn điềm đạm và tĩnh lặng như mặt hồ yên ả mùa thu vậy. Nhưng cũng có ai từng nói ấy nhỉ, đừng có dại mà bắn súng vào mặt hồ đang yên ả.

Dưới thái độ trầm mặc của anh họ Seiji nhà mình, Setsu lại ngoài ý muốn rất hiếu kỳ muốn quan sát kẻ được coi là tấm gương trong giới võ học thiếu niên, Takamura Suoh. Setsu cảm thấy khí chất của Suoh rất tốt, không kém gì anh họ Seiji của mình, thậm chí còn có phần nhỉnh hơn. Vị Takamura này có gì đó khiến cậu tâm phục khẩu phục ngay từ tài năng tới khí chất, trong khi với anh họ mình, Setsu luôn có cảm giác muốn khiêu khích đến khó hiểu. Nhưng dù vậy trên danh nghĩa hai gia tộc và trong định nghĩa của mấy người trẻ tuổi bọn họ thì gia tộc mình vẫn là số một, nhưng gia tộc khác trong mắt họ đều nên bị nhìn với ánh mắt soi xét, ganh đua.

Dưới con mắt tò mò của cậu nhóc đứng cạnh, Suoh quay qua hơi mỉm cười và gật đầu khiến Setsu giật mình bối rối, vội thu lại thái độ bất khiếm nhã của mình. Và rốt cuộc, bọn họ cứ ngồi như vậy một lúc lâu, cho tới khi Suoh quyết định phá vỡ sự im lặng ấy bằng một câu hỏi chính cho buổi viếng thăm của nhà Takamura ngày hôm nay:

– Vậy là gia tộc Ichikawa quyết định bảo vệ tiểu thư Hanazaki?

Seiji hơi nhíu mày, câu đầu tiên Suoh thốt ra lại là hỏi về Hanazaki, rốt cuộc gia tộc Takamura đã biết những gì?

Nhưng không có được suy nghĩ chín chắn như Seiji, mặc dù Setsu có cảm giác khâm phục Suoh nhưng lại cho rằng Suoh đang xỏ xiên họ, liền chen vào:

– Anh đừng nghĩ anh bảo vệ cho nhà Imonoyama đã giỏi, nhà chúng tôi đã nhận bảo vệ cho ... tiểu thư Hanazaki thì nhất định cô ấy phải có gì đặc biệt, nhất định là hơn hẳn Imonoyama nhà các người.

Setsu nói xong cũng cảm giác mình thật vô lý và buồn cười vì rõ ràng cậu ta còn chẳng biết Hanazaki có gì đặc biệt. Khoan nói tới Suoh, gương mặt Seiji sa sầm lại, chỉ muốn đem cậu em họ nông nổi của mình quăng ngay xuống hồ mà thôi. Đằng hắng lấy lại giọng, Seiji định nói gì vớt vát tình thế, cậu không thể để lộ thiên cơ nhưng cũng không thể để người khác hiểu lầm gia tộc mình đang bảo vệ một kẻ chẳng rõ lai lịch ra sao được, điều này vừa làm tổn hại thanh danh nhà Ichikawa vừa khiến Kanon trong miệng của chính nhưng người bảo vệ cô trở nên thật tầm thường. Seiji không cho phép điều đó xảy ra vì hơn ai hết, cậu biết Kanon đặc biệt đến cỡ nào. Nhưng lời chưa kịp nói ra thì đã nghe Suoh phân trần:

– Tôi không hề có ý coi thường gia tộc Ichikawa cũng như tiểu thư Hanazaki, nếu câu hỏi của tôi có gì không phải, xin hai người bỏ quá cho. Tiểu thư Hanazaki theo như tôi biết, là một người vô cùng tốt bụng và thông minh, mặc dù không rõ lý do tại sao cô ấy cần được bảo vệ kỹ như vậy.

Suoh tránh nhắc tới nhà Imonoyama và Nokoru, đây chính là cách mà Suoh bảo vệ Nokoru.

Mọi lời muốn nói của Seiji đều biến mất, chính cậu cũng đã bị khí chất cũng sự khiêm nhường của Suoh thu phục rồi, Setsu thì lại càng bối rối hơn cả, hơn ai hết cậu ta hiểu mình đã nói những lời bất nhã đến thế nào. Mãi sau, Seiji mới lên tiếng:

– Thành thật xin lỗi Takamura-san, em họ Setsu nhà tôi tính tình quá bộc trực, thẳng thắn, chứ chúng tôi cũng không hề có ý so đo đong đếm ai hết. Chắc cậu cũng hiểu rõ tình hình, hiện giờ tôi chính là cận vệ của tiểu thư Hanazaki. Đối với người trong gia tộc thì tôi không biết nhưng tôi có thể nói mục đích bảo vệ cô ấy là do tôi lựa chọn, không hoàn toàn vì nhiệm vụ của gia tộc.

Đây là lời nói thật lòng của Seiji, câu này không chỉ khiến Suoh bất ngờ mà còn khiến Setsu trợn mắt nhìn anh họ mình. Đây là chuyện gì? Không phải chỉ là nhiệm vụ của gia tộc thôi sao? Tại sao anh họ lại nói tới việc "lựa chọn chủ nhân", lựa chọn vốn chỉ dành cho một số rất ít người trong gia tộc thôi bởi vì không phải ai cũng có cảm giác muốn bảo vệ một người đến độ đi theo làm bảo mẫu cho người ta như vậy và người được lựa chọn chưa chắc đã muốn bị đi theo canh giữ 24/7 như vậy. Tóm lại, đây là một việc phải có sự đồng ý từ cả hai phía vì nó là vấn đề liên quan tới tình cảm nhiều hơn lý trí.

Sau đó và sau đó nữa, khi hai vị đứng đầu hai gia tộc nói chuyện xong xuôi thì ai về nhà nấy, bức màn bí mật vì sao Seiji lựa chọn bảo vệ Kanon vẫn chưa được vén lên.

Đêm hôm đó, nhân vật chính gây tranh cãi trong cuộc nói chuyện bấy giờ, Hanazaki Kanon, nằm thẳng cẳng trên giường ngẫm lại cuộc đời của mình mấy năm vừa qua. Cô đã cảm nhận rõ ràng hơn một chút sự khác lạ của mình là gì rồi. Kể từ khi xuyên tới đây, cô chưa từng coi mình đang sống thật trong thế giới này, có thể nói cô tự gạt mình ra khỏi những người trong thế giới này, tự coi mình chỉ là một khán giả qua đường xem tất cả mọi người diễn, vì cô biết đây là thế giới trong một bộ phim cô đã xem, tất cả đều được những con người từ thế giới trước kia của cô nghĩ ra mà thôi. Giống như việc cô sáng tác ra các nhân vật bây giờ, liệu có thể nào họ cũng có một thế giới riêng như thế này và rồi một ngày sẽ có một người, từng đọc tác phẩm của cô, xuyên vào trong đó, họ sẽ nghĩ gì? Chẳng phải cũng sẽ tự coi mình là một độc giả thôi sao?

Kanon đã cảm thấy hưng phấn như một đứa trẻ trong cả mấy năm qua mà không hề nhận ra sự khác lạ này. Cô chỉ biết mình vui thích vì được ở trong thế giới cô từng ao ước chạm tận tay nhìn tận mắt, vì được tiếp xúc với những nhân vật cô yêu thích và tò mò về họ trong những thước phim. Cô từng cảm thấy cuộc đời này quá đỗi đẹp đẽ, yên bình vì cô biết hết thảy kết cục của mọi chuyện.

Kanon còn cố nhớ lại ở thế giới trước kia của mình, mình từng sống như thế nào nhưng lại không thể nhớ nổi. Tại sao cô lại dễ dàng chấp nhận với một thế giới xa lạ, những con người xa lạ như vậy? Cô vừa coi họ là người lạ mà đối đãi nhưng cũng lại chấp nhận tình cảm của họ một cách hiển nhiên, như mẹ cô hiện tại vậy.

Cô chỉ muốn lẩn tránh những nhân vật chính của câu chuyện để không bị rơi vào thế bí như họ trong các tình huống biết trước nhưng cô lại đã quên, họ vốn không phải chỉ là những hình vẽ đơn thuần trên trang sách hay những thước phim, họ trước mắt cô, cũng là những con người thật.

Chiều nay ở lớp học của Nokoru, Kanon cảm nhận rõ ràng sự quan tâm của Nokoru dành cho mình khi hỏi mình có ổn không. Cô cảm thấy ấm áp, cảm động, thậm chí là cả sự rung động của một cô gái. Thật sự kỳ lạ!

Với bà Hanazaki, cô còn cảm thấy lo lắng bất an khi bà trở nên khác thường sau cuộc gặp với người đàn ông lạ chiều nay. Ánh mắt bà khi nhìn cô ăn bữa tối chứa đầy tình cảm của một người mẹ, còn có chút bi thương, tại sao nhỉ?

Kanon cảm thấy mình như một đứa trẻ đang lớn, dần từ vô tư cho đến chính chắn. Nhưng điều này chẳng phải quá thừa sao? Tâm hồn cô khi xuyên tới đây đã là của người lớn rồi kia mà.

Còn có, sức mạnh siêu nhiên của cô là từ đâu mà ra? Cô vốn hoàn toàn chấp nhận việc mình đang ở trong một thế giới phép thuật nên chẳng mấy quan tâm nhưng giờ đây khi xác nhận thế giới này là thật với mình, thì cô lại suy nghĩ đến nó.

Với vô vàn những câu hỏi trong đầu, Kanon dần thiếp đi. Cô cảm thấy mình dường như biết câu trả lời cho hết thảy những điều này nhưng đó là gì thì trong mơ màng cô lại không rõ.

Sáng hôm sau. . . Tại văn phòng Hội học sinh.

– Hôm nay Kanon không tới trường?

Nokoru ngẩng lên khỏi đống giấy tờ cao chót vót trên bàn mình hỏi với giọng lo lắng. Suoh đăm chiêu gật đầu, còn Akira hốt hoảng lên tiếng:

– Sao lại như vậy? Không phải Hanazaki rất khỏe hay sao?

Điều này khiến Nokoru và Suoh đồng thời quay qua nhìn cậu với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên có chút dò xét:

– Sao vậy Akira? Cậu biết rõ về Kanon thế sao?

– À không không, chỉ là em thấy Hanazaki-san đều đặn hàng tuần ra tới cả chục kỳ truyện cho tạp chí văn học, chưa bao giờ trễ nải, thành tích học tập cũng rất tốt nên nghĩ cậu ấy hẳn rất . . . à rất khỏe thì mới đảm đương được lượng công việc lớn như vậy.

Akira nhanh chóng phân trần.

– Ra là vậy.

Nokoru lại thản nhiên đáp khiến Akira vỗ ngực vừa mừng vì không bị lộ, lại vừa lo vì bị nghi ngờ.

– Nếu mọi người đều lo lắng, chi bằng . . .

Suoh cùng Akira nín thở chờ hội trưởng nhà mình nói nốt:

– Chi bằng hôm nay sau khi tan học, chúng ta tới thăm Kanon-chan thôi.

Tất nhiên việc này được Akira hưởng ứng nhiệt liệt, Suoh không có ý kiến nhưng lại trở nên trầm ngâm, cậu trước nay không quá để ý tới Hanazaki, chỉ thấy cô gái đó quả thật rất tốt bụng, tài năng, tuy có hơi kỳ quặc một chút. Nhưng lần này Hanazaki lại liên quan tới gia tộc Ichikawa còn liên đới tới tộc Takamura khiến Suoh vô cùng hiếu kỳ. Hanazaki Kanon, rốt cuộc là ai? Bất chợt, Suoh còn phát giác ra một điều kỳ lạ, rõ ràng là trước đây cậu có hiểu biết tương đối về Hanazaki nhưng không hiểu sao không hề có cảm giác phòng bị hay chú ý, kể cả khi cô ấy được Nokoru nhập vào danh sách Đội trinh thám, còn tìm cách mời gọi vào Hội học sinh. Trực giác của một ninja thiện nghệ cho Suoh biết, Hanazaki Kanon này thực sự có vấn đề.

Trong khi Suoh mải suy nghĩ thì Nokoru đã lên kế hoạch cho ngày hôm đó của họ. Trầm ngâm trước đống giấy tờ cao ngút trước mặt, Nokoru chỉ ngẩng lên cười tươi khi nhận được ly hồng trà mát rượi của Akira.

– Cảm ơn Akira, hồng trà của cậu vẫn là số 1 mà!

– Cảm ơn hội trưởng đã khen ngợi. Suoh tiền bối cũng lại dùng trà đi. Vậy là trước sức hấp dẫn của ly hồng tra do Akira pha, Suoh tạm ngừng mớ hỗn độn trong đầu mình lại nhưng chỉ vừa mới hớp một ngụm trà, còn chưa kịp khen Akira thì đã bị tiếng kêu của Hội trưởng nhà cậu làm cho giật mình:

– Suoh, Akira, chúng ta đi giải quyết vụ thư đe dọa đã nào. Bây giờ chính là thời điểm rất tốt.

Là giờ tự học!

Nokoru đã cho điều tra, toàn bộ số thư đe dọa mà Midoriko nhận được đều là vào ngày có tiết tự học. Thủ phạm đã rất thông minh, chọn giờ tự học, khi ấy mọi người có quyền đi lại tự do nhưng khác với giờ giải lao, là họ sẽ học. Nếu vào giờ giải lao, mọi người lại lại bắt chuyện và để ý tới nhau, nhưng giờ tự học ở Clamp thì hoàn toàn khác. Lịch tự học của Clamp khá dày để đảm bảo học sinh có thời gian tự nghiên cứu. Trong giờ này, mọi người sẽ không quan tâm tới việc làm của người khác, các học sinh có thể tuỳ ý đến lớp học nào hoặc bất kỳ nơi nào để học hoặc nghiên cứu đề tài. Như vậy, việc để thư sẽ không sợ bị ai chú ý.

Midoriko nhận được thư đe dọa ở vài nơi nhưng có hai nơi khá khó điều tra, một là tủ giày và hai là trong ngăn bàn. Tủ giày khá khó cho việc điều tra vì ai cũng có thể đi qua đó, lại vào giờ tự học thì thật sự thần không biết quỷ không hay. Nhưng mà Midoriko luôn có thói quen tới thư viện vào giờ tự học, nghĩa là việc để thư vào ngăn bàn của cô cũng không khó khăn, tuy nhiên việc thủ phạm bị chú ý sẽ nhiều hơn.

Nokoru nở nụ cười thông minh có chút gian trá của mình, bức màn này sớm nên được vén lên, chỉ là Nokoru cứ băn khoăn, vậy tại sao Kanon cũng nhận được thư đe dọa? Việc Kanon nhận được thư, Nokoru đã biết, thậm chí còn biết trước cả việc Midoriko cũng nhận được thư. Kanon vô tình làm rơi lá thư đó trong thư viện đúng lúc Nokoru cũng tới tìm vài tư liệu. Ngay sau đó Midoriko tới tìm cậu về việc gần đây cô hay nhận được những lá thư kỳ lạ với lời lẽ hăm dọa cô không được tới gần cậu. Cách thức viết thư y hệt nhau, cùng là cắt những chữ cái từ tạp chí ra rồi dán lên giấy, điều này dễ nảy sinh nghi vấn rằng liệu Kanon có phải hung thủ gửi thư cho Midoriko? Nhưng ngay cả nghĩ đến chuyện này, ba thành viên Đội trinh thám của chúng ta cũng chẳng buồn nghĩ đến.

Tại sao ư?

Tại vì, thứ nhất, Hanazaki Kanon mà rảnh như vậy ư? Nokoru biết cái lịch làm việc biến thái của cô, tất nhiên cũng nghĩ tới khả năng cô quá biến thái mà tự mình tạo ra một vụ án để lấy kinh nghiệm thực chiến cho sáng tác.

Nhưng điều này lại bị lý do thứ hai đập tan, rõ ràng, Kanon không muốn có chút dính dáng nào tới tên phiền phức Nokoru, đây là ý kiến của Suoh, nếu nói Midoriko viết thư đe dọa Kanon thì nghe còn hợp lý hơn ấy.

Thứ ba, Hanzaki_san là người tốt, cô ấy không bao giờ lại làm như vậy. Đây là lý do thuần khiết và xác đáng nhất của thiên thần ngây thơ vô số tội, Akira. Nhưng cái lý do đầy sơ hở này lại được cả Nokoru và Suoh gật đầu đồng tình. Họ tin vào Kanon.

Vì thế cả ba người họ chỉ còn lại một mục tiêu duy nhất là đi tìm thủ phạm, đồng thời chứng minh cho sự trong sạch của Kanon. Nokoru phát hiện ra tuy cách thức viết thư giống nhau nhưng lời lẽ trong hai bức thư lại có chút bất đồng. Trong bức thư gửi cho Midoriko, thủ phạm viết "Cấm tới gần Imonoyama-sama" với giọng sùng bái Nokoru và thù ghét Midoriko, còn trong bức thư gửi Kanon lại viết "Tránh xa Hội trưởng Imonoyama Nokoru" không có vẻ gì là thù ghét Kanon hết mà như cảnh báo cô chuyện gì đó.

Nokoru vuốt cằm, vụ này thật thú vị!

Trong khi đó Kanon đang lăn lộn ở nhà, rốt cuộc cô vẫn chẳng hiểu có chuyện gì xảy ra với mình và cũng chẳng hay biết Đội trinh thám trường Clamp lừng lẫy đang điều tra phá án vì mình. Kanon chịu thua, không nghĩ nữa, suy nghĩ chưa bao giờ là thế mạnh của cô cả. Và cứ đơn giản như vậy, các đáp án cho từng nghi vấn lại dần tự hé mở.

Ding Dong!

Cái chuông cửa cứ réo như vậy tới lần thứ năm, Kanon mới nhớ là mẹ đã ra ngoài từ sớm, cá tới tám chín phần là vì chuyện gặp gỡ người đàn ông lạ mặt chiều qua hơn là để đi chợ. Kanon đành lười nhác đi xuống nhà mở cửa. Vì nhà cô trước đây chưa từng có tiền sửa khách tới chơi nên Kanon nghĩ hẳn là một nhân viên tiếp thị sản phẩm gì đó hoặc giao hàng nhầm số nhà. Chính thế đã cho cô một kinh ngạc không thôi khi mở cửa ra.

– Kanon-senpai! Kanon-sama của lòng emmmmm!

Chẳng ai khác có cái giọng kéo dài cao vút lại đầy cao hứng đó ngoài Ohkawa Mako cả. Kanon sau một trận rơi da gà lả tả liền sập ngay cửa lại trước khuôn mặt tươi cười đó. Nhưng chỉ sau một lúc im lặng, tiếng đập cửa uỳnh uỳnh vang lên:

– Senpai, sao người nỡ lạnh lùng như vậy! Là em, Ohkawa Mako, fan ruột của chị đây mà!

Kanon hết hồn, giọng Mako lớn như vậy, tiếng đập cửa cũng lớn như vậy, thật sự là kéo hết hàng xóm tới xem chuyện vui rồi. Vì thế cô đành mở cửa ra, kéo Mako vào nhà rồi lại đóng sập cửa vào, toàn bộ việc đó hoàn thành bằng vận tốc ánh sáng. Mako được kéo vào trong nhà thì háo hức, thoải mái tự coi như nhà mình, bắt đầu khám phá nhà của thần tượng bằng đôi mắt sáng chói ánh đèn pha của mình.

Kanon tự biết thân biết phận không nên chọc vào quái chiêu này liền vào bếp pha trà.

– Kanon-senpai ở một mình ư?

– Không, tôi còn ở với mẹ nữa nhưng bà ra ngoài có việc rồi.

– Ra là vậy! Vậy bình thường chị hay sáng tác ở đâu? Nơi nào trong nhà cho chị cảm hứng nhiều nhất? Có phải ngoài này không?

Miệng thì tuôn một loạt câu hỏi nhưng chân tay Mako cũng không thừa. Nơi cô vừa mở ra là cánh cửa bếp dẫn tới khu vườn sau nhà.

– Khu vườn có hơi bé nhưng đẹp đấy, rất gọng gàng, có phong cách phương tây, đến mùa xuân hẳn nơi đây tràn ngập các loài hoa nhỉ?

Mako mặc dù kỳ quặc và nói nhiều nhưng kiến thức của cô bé thì không thể coi thường.

– Không hổ danh là Hội trưởng khối lớp 1 nhỉ!

Kanon cười cười nói.

– Em muốn uống trà trong nhà hay ngoài vườn?

– Bên ngoài đi senpai, em thích nơi thoáng đãng.

Vậy là cặp đôi kỳ quái Kanon và Mako ngồi uống trà ngoài vườn, Mako còn mang cả bánh bông lan tự làm đến. Coi đó như tiền công, Kanon cũng thoải mái ngồi giải đáp tất cả các thắc mắc của Mako về công việc viết lách của mình. Mako còn cẩn thận lôi sổ ra ghi chép lại, càng nghi mắt càng sáng, mặt mày càng hớn hở nhưng cũng không kém phần nghiêm túc.

– Ohkawa muốn trở thành nhà văn sao?

Các tác phẩm của Clamp nhắc quá ít về Mako khiến Kanon có chút khó khăn trong việc xác định tính cách và mục đích của cô bé. Chỉ có một điều chắc chắn, Mako sâu sắc hơn những biểu hiện kỳ quái nông nổi bên ngoài của cô bé.

Nghe được câu hỏi, Mako cười nhẹ, một nụ cười tỏa sáng tự tin hệt như nụ cười của Nokoru rồi đáp lời cô:

– Đó là mơ ước từ lâu của em, đôi khi em nghĩ trước cả khi sinh ra, em đã muốn làm một nhà văn rồi.

– Với tư chất của em, tôi nghĩ thực hiện ước mơ đó không hề khó.

Kanon rất tự tin về điều này, Mako xác thực hội tụ đủ ba yếu tố để tạo thành một nhà văn lớn: thông minh, sâu sắc và kỳ quái. Nhưng nụ cười tỏa sáng kia lại chợt tắt trên môi cô bé, Kanon nghiêng đầu khó hiểu thì thấy cô bé lôi từ trong túi ra một tập giấy, mặc méo xệch đưa cô xem.

Kanon đón lấy tập giấy nhìn lướt qua, có vẻ là bản phác thảo một câu chuyện, nhưng, vừa giở qua loa mấy trang đầu, Kanon đã thấy hắc tuyến tuôn đầy đầu mình, cách hành văn này không khỏi quá trẻ con rồi, không, trẻ con có khi còn viết hay hơn thế.

Tựa đề: Chuyện về chú chó nhỏ lang thang

Dành tặng em gái tôi

Có một chú chó nhỏ, chú nhỏ, rất rất nhỏ, nhỏ đến nỗi ai thấy cũng phải kêu là sao chú nhỏ thế. Vào một ngày đẹp trời, chú đã bị lạc khỏi đàn và trở thành một chú chó lang thang nhỏ. Chú chó lang thang tội nghiệp vì lang thang và quá nhỏ bé và . . . .

Không có gì nữa, ngoại trừ những dòng lặp đi lặp lại về việc chú chó đó quá nhỏ và lang thang.

Kanon há hốc miệng hết nhìn tập giấy, lại nhìn sang Mako thì chỉ thấy cô bé cúi gằm mặt rồi ngay sau đỏ gục xuống bàn thổn thức:

– U hu hu hu hu! Tại sao lại như thế? Tại sao em không thể tả nổi một chú chó nhỏ lang thang cơ chứ?

Kanon không biết nói gì để mà an ủi bởi chính cô cũng sốc không kém khổ chủ. Nuốt khan một cái, cô lật giở lại tập truyện của Mako rồi một ý tưởng vụt loé lên.

– Không nhất thiết em phải viết văn đâu, hay Ohkawa thử viết thơ đi!

– Thơ? Là sao?

– Em có thể dùng từ lặp đi lặp lại theo một quy tắc nhất định, dùng câu rất ngắn miễn là ra được ý tưởng chính. Thậm chí cả một bài thơ cũng chỉ cần một đại ý, không cần lắt léo như văn.

Nhưng điều này chẳng những không an ủi được Mako mà còn khiến cô bé khóc to hơn:

– Không! Không! Không! Em muốn viết văn cơ, em muốn như senpai cơ.

Và sau đó âm lượng của tiếng khóc tăng dần đều kèm theo mức độ kích động của Mako. Cô bé túm lấy hay bên tay của Kanon mà lắc, vừa lắc vừa thán:

– Em muốn như chị cơ! Chị hãy dạy em đi, dạy em viết được những câu truyện hay như của chị đi! Oa oa oa !

– Này, cái này ... em bình tĩnh chút đi mà!

Quả thật còn khó hơn chuyện cô tìm đường về thế giới kia của mình. Đúng lúc này có hai bóng người phi qua tường bao quanh vườn nhà cô, xông thẳng đến chỗ hai người. Rất nhanh chóng, Kanon đã thấy mình và Ohkawa Mako bị tách ra và hai bóng người kia thì đứng chắn trước mặt cô, hằm hằm nhìn về phía Mako vẫn còn đang kích động khóc lóc.

– Này là, gì đây?

Mako lắp bắp hỏi, hai người này là ai, tại sao lại chắn trước cô và senpai? Họ có ý định gì? Ngay tức khắc, cặp mắt Mako trở nên sắc bén, cô đứng thẳng dậy, bày ra khí thế của cô chủ dòng họ Ohkawa:

– Các người là ai? Sao lại xông vào đây cản trở bày tỏ của tôi với senpai? Định cướp senpai khỏi tay tôi? Hừ, không có cửa đâu!

Ichikawa Seiji và Setsu vẫn luôn theo sát bảo vệ Kanon, lúc nãy chỉ nghe thấy có tiếng kêu khóc trong nhà Kanon, liền ngó vào thì thấy một màn vừa rồi, cứ ngỡ Kanon gặp nguy hiểm nên xông vào, ai ngờ. . .

Cả Seiji và Setsu cùng quay lại nhìn Kanon với ánh mắt ngờ vực như muốn nói "Người ta tỏ tình với cô, có cần thiết phải tổn thương người ta đến mức đấy không? Mà xem xem, dù bị từ chối, người ta vẫn muốn bảo vệ cô, người tốt như vậy, bây giờ tìm đâu ra?"

Kanon đen mặt đấu mắt với anh em nhà Ichikawa rồi mở miệng phân trần:

– Không phải như các cậu nghĩ đâu!

Mako nghe vậy liền hét lên:

– Tại sao lại không? Rõ ràng senpai đã nói là có thể, sao giờ lại nói là không?

Seiji và Setsu lại nhìn Kanon với ánh mắt "Ra là vậy đấy" khiến cô phát điên lên, còn chưa kịp thanh minh thì cánh cửa từ phòng bếp ra vườn bật mở hé lộ ba khuôn mặt khôi ngô quen thuộc đang có chút bối rối. Nhìn dáng họ đứng ốp vào nhau nép vào tường thế kia thì hẳn đã ở đây được một lúc và nghe hết câu chuyện vừa rồi, Nokoru gãi đầu, cười cười nói:

– Anh ấn chuông mãi không thấy ai mà cửa thì mở nên . . . bọn anh tới thăm em, Kanon-chan!

Kanon mặt càng đen:

– Anh tới từ lúc nào?

– Từ đoạn "Định cướp senpai khỏi tay tôi?" ấy Kanon-chan!

Nokoru cao giọng đọc lại đoạn thoại rồi còn nháy mắt với Kanon khiến cô thấy trời đất chao đảo. Rốt cuộc, mọi chuyện sẽ đi đến đâu đây hả trời?


	14. Thủ phạm thực sự

Sau cùng là bà Hanazaki trở về và thấy một đám nhóc kỳ quái đang ngồi yên lặng xung quanh bàn trà ngoài vườn.

– Ara, có chuyện gì thế này? Các cháu là. . .

Nokoru đứng dậy đầu tiên phá vỡ bầu không khí im lặng đó bằng bài diễn văn đầy tao nhã lịch thiệp của một quý ông:

– Buổi chiều tốt lành, bác Hanazaki! Xin tự giới thiệu, cháu là Imonoyama Nokoru, đây là Takamura Suoh, Ijyuin Akira, quý cô đây là Ohkawa Mako, còn có Ichikawa Seiji và Ichikawa Setsu, đều là bạn của tiểu thư Hanazaki. Hôm nay nghe tin cô ấy ốm nên mạn phép tới thăm, đã làm phiền gia đình rồi ạ!

Bà Hanazaki bật cười kiểu cách, rất nhanh đã bị quý ông lịch lãm mang hình dạng trẻ con, Nokoru thu phục:

– Có gì đâu mà phiền với hà, các cháu tới chơi, thăm Kanon nhà bác đã là quý hoá lắm rồi. Để bác đi pha trà lấy bánh nhé, cái con nhóc Kanon thiệt tình, không biết đãi khách gì hết.

Rồi bà biến mất sau cánh cửa bếp để chuẩn bị trà bánh cho nhóm bạn, trước khi đóng cửa lại, Kanon còn cảm thấy như mẹ mình đang liếc nhìn nhóm hai người nhà Ichikawa. Khi cánh cửa vừa được đóng lại, một màn tranh luận lại nổi lên, cứ như trước đó chưa hề tồn tại bất cứ màn yên lặng nào.

– Đó là mẹ chị sao Kanon-senpai? Thật là giống chị, xinh đẹp và duyên dáng!

Mako nịnh bợ lên tiếng. Kanon quả thật không muốn nghĩ đến từ "nịnh bợ" khi nhắc đến cô công chúa đầy duyên dáng, kiêu hãnh nhà Ohkawa này đâu nhưng những gì Mako thể hiện bây giờ thật khó để có thể nghĩ ra nổi từ ngữ nào khác.

– Khụ khụ khụ!

Setsu bị sặc nước bọt của chính mình sau đó thì làm ra biểu cảm như gồng mình lên cố nén cười. Seiji phát hiện ra em họ mình khác lạ liền quay sang ân cần vỗ lưng cho xuôi cơn nhưng trong mắt Kanon, đó không phải những cú vỗ lưng thông thường, mà giống như họ đang luyện công hơn.

BỘP BỐP BINH!

– Sao rồi, Setsu? Cậu ổn chứ? Cần anh vỗ thêm không?

– Kh . . . ôn . . . cầ . . . n . . .

– Cậu nói gì anh nghe không rõ, chắc vẫn còn sặc hả? Cứ để anh lo!

Và lại thêm một hồi binh bốp hự khiến nhóm bốn thành viên Đội trinh thám bên này, đương nhiên bao gồm cả Kanon, trố mắt toát mồ hôi hột. Xem ra cái tên Seiji này không phải dễ chọc, lần sau tốt nhất không nên động vào, Kanon thầm cảm thấy may mắn vì hiện cô là "tiểu thư" nhà cậu ta. Mako thì rất bình thản trước màn hành hạ công khai mà lại trá hình quan tâm ân cần này. Cô bé từ tốn thu lại cuốn tiểu thuyết của mình với dáng vẻ tao nhã không gì tả nổi cùng gương mặt ưu phiền khôn nguôi khiến cho vạn người ai nhìn cũng thương tâm.

Nhìn biểu cảm "không hạnh phúc" của một "cô gái" trước mắt, Nokoru liền đánh hơi ngay tới nhiệm vụ cao cả của bản thân, rất tự nhiên tiến lại trước Mako, quỳ một chân xuống, nâng đôi bàn tay như hoa như ngọc của công chúa Ohkawa lên mà ân cần hỏi han:

– Tiểu thư Ohkawa? Cô không sao chứ? Đôi mắt này đáng lẽ chỉ nên chứa đựng nụ cười thay vì ưu tư thế này? Liệu có chuyện gì mà Đội trinh thám trường Clamp có thể giúp cho quý cô đây không?

Mako lắc lắc cái đầu xinh xắn rồi vẫn tiếp tục nhét tập bản thảo vào trong túi, nhưng trong lúc bối rối đã làm rớt một tờ giấy gì đó kẹp trong tập bản thảo ra. Tờ giấy bay một đường zig zag rồi rơi xuống chân Kanon. Kanon không tò mò hay có ý định xem tờ giấy đó là gì nhưng khi nó hiện ngay trước mắt mà lại còn là vấn đề cô quan tâm thì khó mà có thể làm ngơ. Tờ giấy đó chính là bức thư đe dọa cô vẫn thường nhận gần đây với những chữ cái được cắt ra từ tạp chí "Tránh xa Hội trưởng Imonoyama Nokoru"

– Á, đừng xem, cái đó . . .

Mako hét lên khi phát hiện ra tờ giấy cô bé làm rơi là gì nhưng đã quá muộn. Kanon trợn mắt hết nhìn tờ giấy tới nhìn Mako, và trong lúc ấy thì cả một bàn đầy người cũng đều ghé đầu vào đọc mất rồi.

Đến đây, chúng ta có đường phân cách im lặng hơn cả ban nãy.

Và rồi, cũng chính Mako, nguyên nhân tạo ra sự yên lặng, là người phá tan sự yên lặng đó.

– A, thật tình, mới đó mà đã lộ rồi! Người ta còn muốn gửi thêm nhiều thư cho Kanon-senpai nữa mà.

Giờ thì đến lượt cả sáu người ngồi đây trợn mắt há mồm nhìn tiểu thư Ohkawa thanh tao quý phái nào đó đang ôm mặt lắc qua lắc lại với biểu cảm đầy xuân sắc và mộng mơ.

Lược bỏ hàng bao nhiêu đó tình tiết về biểu cảm của từng người, tác giả không muốn biến tác phẩm của mình thành "Cô dâu tám tuổi" phiên bản Clamp.

– À thì, chuyện là, em cảm thấy ghen tị với Hội trưởng Imonoyama thôi ấy mà.

Vị tiểu thư nào đó đã lấy lại vẻ thanh tao nhã nhặn của mình, điềm tĩnh uống trà bà Hanazaki mang ra cho họ và bắt đầu câu chuyện của mình.

– Chỉ vì ghen tị thôi sao?

Suoh nghi ngờ hỏi, cậu vẫn còn chưa tin nổi vào chính tai và mắt của mình. Nếu câu chuyện ngày hôm nay mà do Hội trưởng nhà cậu kể lại thì chắc chắn cậu sẽ cho rằng Hội trưởng đang đùa. Làm sao lại có một lý do như vậy cho việc gửi thư đe dọa tới chính thần tượng của mình, chẳng phải lá thư này nên được gửi cho Hội trưởng nhà cậu hay sao?

– Tất nhiên là còn vì muốn Kanon-senpai có thêm tư liệu viết truyện trinh thám rồi. Hơn nữa việc tránh xa Hội trưởng Imonoyama rắc rối sẽ khiến Kanon-senpai vui vẻ hơn, tập trung hơn, hoàn thành công việc càng nhanh thì càng có thời gian nghỉ ngơi, thư giãn nữa.

Mako cười tươi như hoa liệt kê tất cả những lợi ích của việc tránh xa Hội trưởng Nokoru anh tuấn tiêu sái khiến cậu ta càng nghe càng thêm đau lòng, những mũi tên vô cảm từ Mako bắn vào trái tim nồng cháy của cậu có vẻ ngày càng nhiểu mà quan trọng là mũi nào mũi nấy đều trúng ngay hồng tâm.

Vậy là vụ án thư đeo dọa Kanon đã được giải quyết xong một cách đơn giản như chưa từng xảy ra. Cậu chủ thiên tài nhà Imonoyama nào đó ngồi cảm thán trời đất, trong khi cậu cùng hai người bạn chạy khắp nơi tìm dấu vết, động cơ của kẻ viết thư cho Kanon thì thật không ngờ thủ phạm lại có cái động cơ biến thái đến không ngờ như vậy, Nokoru nghĩ, xem ra cần phải học hỏi thêm, tăng cường phá án, cũng mở mang kiến thức về nữ giới mới được. Nghĩ đến đấy, khí thế lại hừng hực bốc cháy trong đôi mắt đẹp của thiếu niên đầy nhiệt huyết Nokoru khiến Suoh thở dài ngao ngán, vậy còn đống giấy tờ của Hội thì ai lo.

Câu chuyện về lá thư đe dọa gửi cho Midoriko thì lại quá dễ phá. Nokoru cùng hai người bạn đã đoán ra vòng tuần hoàn gửi thư của thủ phạm. Thủ phạm rất thuộc lịch trình học tập, đi lại của Midoriko nhưng không phải ngày nào cũng gửi thư. Midoriko chỉ đến khoảng năm nơi vào thời gian cố định và vì thế thư chia ra được gửi vào mỗi ngày trong tuần trừ thứ Bảy và Chủ nhật. Cụ thể là thứ Hai, thư được gửi tới tủ đựng giày vì Midoriko thường đi sớm vào thứ Hai vì thế ít người để ý khi cô nhận được thư, lại càng không biết khi nào thư được nhét vào đó. Thứ Ba, thư được gửi tới học bàn trong lớp học vì tiết thứ hai của ngày thứ Ba, lớp Midoriko có tiết tự học. Thứ Tư, thư được nhét vào tệp giấy ăn bày trong khay trà Midoriko đặt khi đến căng tin uống trà. Thứ Năm, thư được nhét vào cuốn sách Midoriko mượn từ thư viện, nhưng thư lại chỉ xuất hiện khi cô mang sách từ thư viện ra. Thứ Sáu, lá thư được buộc trên một thân cây hoa oải hương mà cô chăm sóc trong nhà kính. Từ những nhận định đó trong hai tuần Midoriko nhận được thư đe dọa, Nokoru đã kiểm tra lại danh sách những người tình nguyện giúp tại căng tin và thư viện trường, vì người nhét thư được vào khay trà và vào sách trong thư viện lúc đăng ký chỉ có thể là nhân viên của trường hoặc học sinh tình nguyện. Danh sách tìnhn ghi đã giảm xuống chỉ còn năm học sinh. Nhân viên bị loại đầu tiên do họ chỉ có thể làm việc tại một nơi, không thể kiêm nhiệm nhiều vị trí, suy ra chỉ có thể là học sinh tình nguyện mới làm tại nhiều nơi với giờ giấc linh hoạt như vậy. Trong năm học sinh bị tình nghi đó thì lại chỉ có một người duy nhất có cung giờ khớp với giờ của Midoriko. Đó là Kanazawa-senpai học trên họ một lớp, người từng bị Midoriko "dạy dỗ" khi tặng cơm trưa cho Nokoru tại hành lang chia lớp.

Vậy là chứng cứ và động cơ đã có, Suoh muốn khẩn trương phá án nhưng nhìn vẻ mặt trầm tư của hội trưởng nhà cậu, Suoh thở dài nhớ ra, Kanazawa-senpai kia là nữ giới mà. Đúng thế, vì vậy mà ba thám tử trường Clamp đều đang trốn trong góc nhà kính vào chiều ngày thứ Sáu, lý do Nokoru chọn ngày này và nơi nay để bắt quả tang thủ phạm là vì cậu không muốn có thêm người biết chuyện này, cậu cũng muốn nghe "nữ thủ phạm" giải thích xem tại sao lại có hành vi như thế. Thường là sau 4 giờ chiều, Midoriko sẽ tới chăm sóc khóm hoa oải hương và cẩm tú cầu trong góc phía đông nhà kính vì vậy từ 3 giờ, nhóm ba thám thử đã tới đây. Đúng như dự đoán, khoảng 3 giờ 15, một bóng người hé cửa nhà kính, nhẹ nhàng tiến vào góc phía đông. Từ nơi quan sát của ba thám tử chỉ có thể thấy bóng lưng của thủ phạm, đó là một cô gái tóc xoã ngang vai, dáng người cao ráo. Đúng lúc cô gái rút ra tờ giấy cuộn lại định buộc lên một thân cây thì:

– Những bông hoa đó thật đáng yêu, phải không senpai?

Nokoru bước ra khỏi chỗ ẩn nấp, thong dong bước lại gần cô gái đang giật mình, run rẩy quay về phía cậu. Khi xác nhận người vừa nói chính là thần tượng của mình, cô gái sợ hãi đánh rơi cả bức thư trên tay. Suoh cùng Akira vẫn đứng tại chỗ ẩn nấp quan sát tình huống, nếu có phát sinh bất kỳ chuyện gì hai cậu đều có thể chủ động hành động, không bị hạn chế bởi việc quá tập trung vào thủ phạm. Trong khi đó, Nokoru đã tiến sát lại, cúi người nhặt bức thư lên, chỉ khi cậu vừa ngẩng lên liền thấy sự hoảng loạn cùng xấu hổ nồng đậm trong mắt cô gái, đôi môi cô run rẩy lắp bắp:

– Cái đó . . . tôi . . . tôi . . . không . . .

– Senpai không cần phải sợ hãi như vậy, tất cả đều có thể . . .

Nhưng cậu chưa nói hết câu thì cô gái đã giật mạnh bức thư trong tay cậu rồi chạy thật nhanh ra khỏi nhà kính, chỉ có điều trong lúc tinh thần bất ổn ấy, cô đã chạy nhầm hướng ra. Nokoru lo lắng liền đuổi theo.

– Nơi đó, đó là . . .

Suoh kinh hãi nhớ ra bản đồ sáng nay đã xem về khu nhà kính, nơi cô gái đang cắm đầu chạy đến, còn có hội trưởng chạy đuổi theo kia chính là góc phía nam đang chuẩn bị trồng cây, khắp nơi đất đá lổn nhổn trong quá trình cải tạo lại đất, còn có những cái hố sâu rộng người ta đào xuống để trồng cây ăn quả. Nếu chẳng may có người bị lọt xuống hố thì không tốt chút nào.

Suoh cùng Akira đều lao theo ngăn cản, họ biết Nokoru cũng biết điều này nên mới thục mạng đuổi theo cô gái kia nhưng trong lúc cô gái còn đang hoảng loạn sợ hãi thì có ngăn cản thế nào cô cũng sẽ không dừng lại. Và đúng như dự đoán, cô gái mới chạy đến góc phía nam đã rơi ngay xuống một cái hố, Nokoru dùng toàn bộ sức lực lao tới nằm rạp trên miệng hố vừa kịp bắt được tay của cô gái nhưng đất khá xốp và mềm nên cậu cũng trượt theo. Nếu đây là một mỏm đá thì còn có chỗ bám nhưng rất tiếc nơi đất cát sụt lún này lại vừa bị lọc sách đá sỏi đi cho nên hội trưởng của chúng ta không thể tìm được chỗ nào để bám trong khi đó Suoh và Akira còn cách một khoảng nữa mới tới kịp. Suoh ngó nghiêng khắp nơi tìm một thứ gì như sợi dây để có thể kéo người lên, vũ khí trong người cậu chỉ toàn gươm đao, phi tiêu mà thôi, còn một sợi dây thép quá mảnh sợ sẽ làm đứt tay hội trưởng mất. Suoh đánh liều phi phi tiêu xuống bãi đất đang sụt xuống hố trước mặt Nokoru, Nokoru liền tóm lấy nhưng vì đất quá xốp mà hai người thì quá nặng nên người cậu vẫn trượt xuống. Đúng khoảnh khắc Nokoru nghĩ tới trường hợp xấu nhất là lao xuống trước làm đệm cho cô gái kia thì cả người cậu và cô gái như được một lực rất mạnh giữ lại rồi kéo bổng lên. Đất cát bên dưới cũng ngừng sụt lún, trở nên vững chãi làm thành một khuôn vững chắc cho Nokoru bám vào mà kéo cô lên. Ngay khi nửa ngươi cô gái được kéo lên khỏi miệng hố thì đất cát lại tiếp tục sụt xuống. Suoh cùng Akira khi đó mới lao tới túm được hội trưởng nhà mình mà kéo lên cùng cô gái.

Sau đó, Kanon cũng đoán ra Đội thám thử đã trấn an, giúp đỡ, khuyên giải Kanazawa-senpai thế nào, giải thích với Midoriko ra sao, hòa giải hai người bọn họ kiểu gì để cứu vớt tâm hồn của những thiếu nữ biến thái đó khỏi bóng tối mê muội vì thần tượng. Còn cô, đã cố gắng hết sức căn thời gian cứu Nokoru cùng vị senpai kia để họ có thể cầm cự đến lúc Suoh và Akira tới. Nhưng cô ngờ rằng với bộ óc siêu việt của Nokoru thì thể nào cũng phát hiện ra điều khác thường mà thôi. Nghĩ thì nghĩ thế nhưng Kanon cũng chẳng lo sợ gì hết vì Nokoru lấy cớ gì mà nghi ngờ cô chứ?

Suốt cả tuần qua, Kanon đã nghĩ về chuyện của mình, về những biến đổi thể chất trong cô và tự cho rằng cô đang quen dần với cơ thể này, hay có thể nói thời điểm này cô đã hoàn toàn dung nhập với cơ thể cùng thế giới này, chính vì vậy mà những biểu hiện về cảm xúc trong cô mới rõ ràng như thế. Nhưng còn những bí ẩn ẩn sau bản thể gốc này thì cô không biết và cô sẽ vẫn coi như không biết cho đến khi có người tình nguyện nói cho cô biết. Cô rất có kinh nghiệm trong việc tránh xa sự hiếu kỳ của bản thân, nó chẳng dẫn tới đâu, chỉ có thể dẫn tới bản thân tự tay mở chiếc hộp pandora đầy những điều nguy hiểm ra thôi, rồi sau đó cũng chẳng oán trách ai được. Cô đây sẽ chờ cho bí mật tự hé lộ, đến lúc đấy cứ tiếp nhận là được rồi, cô cũng không phải kẻ muốn đối nghịch với số phận. Phải thú thật, cái việc ngồi chờ số phận rơi xuống đầu mình, cũng thú ra phết đấy.

Trong khi Kanon hí hửng mong đợi thì Seiji cùng Setsu trên một cành cây đại thụ quan sát cô. Seiji với biếu cảm như đã biết từ lâu những vẫn kinh ngạc còn Setsu thì mang vẻ mặt vặn vẹo như đang đấu tranh nội tâm cực kỳ mâu thuẫn vậy.

– Setsu, không cần mang vẻ mặt khó coi như vậy chứ? Cậu làm mất mặt samurai chúng ta quá!

Seiji lên tiếng, giọng có chút châm chọc. Setsu lúc này cũng không buồn để ý, chỉ khó tin mà hỏi lại:

– Không phải cô ta chính là . . .

Vừa nói đến đây đã bị Seiji bịt miệng lại, một lúc sau cậu mới thả tay ra, nhìn gương mặt hồng hồng vì khó thở của cậu em, trầm giọng nói:

– Tên của người, không phải ai cũng tùy tiện gọi được.

– Không phải chứ?

Đến đây Setsu thực sự bị kinh hãi làm cho im hẳn.

Seiji lúc này nhìn theo bóng dáng của Kanon bên kia, ánh mắt trở nên kiên định hơn. Đúng là từ hai năm trước, cậu đã quyết định bảo vệ cô gái này, khi ấy cậu vẫn lo lắng, liệu đến lúc gia tộc tìm thấy người thật sự cần bảo vệ thì cậu có phải rời xa cô ấy? Nhưng thật may, thật quá may mắn, cô ấy lại chính là người được chọn. Rồi mặc kệ Setsu còn thở lấy hơi ở đó, Seiji nhảy xuống, đi về phía Kanon.


	15. Ichikawa Seiji

– Seiji, con phải biết, con là con trưởng của dòng họ Ichikawa, là người luôn cần mưu cầu sức mạnh. Con không thể yếu ớt, dù là về năng lực hay tinh thần.

Từ khi con bé, Seiji đã được dạy dỗ nghiêm khắc để trở thành người mạnh nhất. Lời dạy của ông nội luôn khắc vào tâm trí cậu, đôi khi chúng giúp cậu có động lực vươn lên, nhưng đôi khi nó lại trở thành trách nhiệm nặng nề khiến cậu dù mệt mỏi vẫn phải gồng mình chống đỡ. Đối với một đứa trẻ sáu tuổi, tập luyện và trở nên mạnh mẽ là một ước mơ. Nhưng nếu ước mơ đó không được vun đắp bằng những niềm vui thì liệu ước mơ đó có còn là ước mơ? Hay nó sớm đã trở thành gánh nặng về một ước mơ mà mình buộc phải thực hiện?

– Liệu có phải mình đang tự dối bản thân rằng đó là ước mơ của mình? Mình có thực sự muốn thế?

Đó là câu hỏi mà cậu nhóc Ichikawa Seiji chín tuổi đã trăn trở và tự hỏi.

Lần đầu tiên, Seiji đụng độ Suoh là năm họ bảy tuổi vào một buổi tập luyện giao lưu giữa hai gia tộc. Ninja và samurai là hai trường phái khác hẳn nhau mặc dù họ có chung một niềm tin, lý tưởng và sự trung thành. Nhắc đến ninja, mọi người vẫn thường nghĩ tới sự khéo léo, tinh tế, nhanh nhạy và linh hoạt trong khi samura đem lại cho họ cảm giác mạnh mẽ, vững chãi và một tinh thần thép không gì có thể thay đổi được. Seiji luôn tin rằng sức mạnh tinh thân của bản thân là vô địch, vì cậu là một samurai. Một ninja có thể thắng cậu về tốc độ, chứ không thể thắng cậu về ý chí kiên định của một quyết tâm chiến thắng đến cùng. Nhưng khi gặp Suoh, cậu đã biết là mình nhầm.

Seiji đã thay đổi nhân sinh quan của mình khi đối mặt với thái độ trầm tĩnh, tinh thần bền bỉ và phẳng lặng của Suoh. Về kỹ thuật và năng lực, không ai kém ai, họ đấu với nhau bằng tất cả những loại võ thuật họ được học, từ karatedo, judo, akido cho đến đấu kendo bằng kiếm gỗ. Suoh luôn trầm lặng như một mặt hồ, trong khi đến giây phút quyết định, Seiji mất bình tĩnh vì sự nôn nóng và tính hiếu chiến, chủ quan khinh địch của bản thân.

Sau này, dù Seiji đã lấy được sự trầm ổn nhưng cứ mỗi lần đụng độ Suoh, sự khó chịu trong lòng lại trỗi dậy và cậu không thể kiềm chế nổi mình để rồi lại thua ngay tại giờ phút quyết định. Tự sâu trong thâm tâm, Seiji biết bản thân mình thiếu điều gì, nhưng cậu không muốn công nhận.

Vào một ngày đẹp trời, Seiji lại để thua cuộc thi bắn cung trong tay Suoh, cũng vào mũi tên cuối cùng. Cậu không giận, hoàn toàn không, chỉ cảm thấy thất vọng. Cậu lặng lẽ rời đi trước hào quang chiến thắng của đối thủ truyền kiếp. Cậu không bận tâm khi không ai tới chúc mừng mình, cậu biết nếu có chúc mừng thì đó cũng chỉ là sự thương hại. Lòng tự trọng của một samura không cho phép cậu nhận sự thương hại.

Ngay lúc đó, có ai đụng vào cậu. Seiji khó chịu quay ra, là một cô bé, cậu nhíu mày, đến nơi này chắc là người hâm mộ của Suoh. Cậu tiện miệng nói xin lỗi rồi quay đi nhưng lại nghe được một câu "Chúc mừng anh đứng thứ nhì"

Seiji kinh ngạc, không phải vì được người hâm mộ của đối thủ chúc hay vì sự thương hại cậu đã nghĩ tới, mà là vì hóa ra cậu không khó chịu như mình tưởng. Nhận được lời chúc mừng khi mình đạt được thành tựu bằng chính sự nỗ lực của bản thân là một sự đền đáp. Seiji đứng bất động hồi lâu rồi mới thốt ra được câu "Cảm ơn"

Sau đó Seiji thường bất chợt bắt gặp cô bé đó nhiều hơn. Có thể nói, vì một ấn tượng nào đó, cậu có thể nhận ra cô bé ở bất cứ lúc nào họ lướt qua nhau trong khi dường như cô bé ấy lại chẳng nhớ gì tới cậu. Phải công nhận một điều, cô bé là một kẻ kỳ quái. Thời gian giải lao rất ít khi sôi nổi trao đổi với bạn bè, cũng không tụ tập chơi đùa, lại càng không cùng về với ai hoặc đi mua sắm hay đi chơi với bạn bè sau giờ học. Phần lớn thời gian của cô bé là dành cho thư viện và sách. Những cuốn sách cô bé đọc không phải loại thường thức phổ thông, cũng không hề liên quan tới nhau. Seiji cảm thấy mình cũng trở nên kỳ quái khi bỗng dưng lại rảnh rỗi đi chú ý tới những chuyện không đâu.

Rồi một ngày, văn đàn trường Clamp sôi nổi vì một câu truyện ngắn của một tác giả siêu trẻ đạt giải đặc biệt cuộc thi văn học thường niên của Tạp chí văn học trường. Và tác giả không ai khác chính là cô bé đó, Hanazaki Kanon. Seiji tò mò tìm đọc, và ngạc nhiên khi nhớ lại những cuốn sách cô bé ấy đọc gần đây "Cuộc sống động vật: loài cáo và mèo", "Ẩm thực truyền thống Nhật Bản", "Con đường mì sợi, từ truyền thống tới hiện đại của Nhật Bản", "Truyện cổ dân gian Nhật Bản"

Tất cả đều có liên quan với nhau. Nhưng lần họ chính thức quen biết nhau lại là của tận một năm sau đó. Hôm đó không phải một ngày đẹp trời, trời đông lạnh và có chút mưa. Seiji sau khi hoàn thành công việc giao đồ cho gia tộc thì nhân lúc trời còn sớm, muốn tản bộ một chút. Khi cậu đi ngang qua khu trung tâm thương mại liền thấy một hàng dài đang xếp hàng mua loại bánh donut mới nhất của cửa hàng bánh ngọt Clamp nổi tiếng. Mọi người đều háo hức muốn thưởng thức chiếc bánh nóng hổi, tơi xốp, ngọt ngào trong khí trời giá lạnh thế này. Trong những gương mặt háo hức ấy, còn có một gương mặt vô cùng quen thuộc, là Kanon. Không hiểu sao, Seiji muốn đứng đó trông chừng cho cô bé, dù cậu cũng chẳng biết mình sẽ trông chừng cái gì hay điều gì. Seiji đứng tựa lưng vào cột đèn gần đó và chờ đợi. Càng chờ đợi, mày của Seiji nhíu lại càng chặt, rõ ràng vị trí Kanon xếp hàng cũng không quá xa người bán hàng, tại sao lại lâu thế. Để ý kỹ hơn, Seiji cuối cùng cũng phát hiện ra lý do.

– A, bà già rồi, bà lên trước cháu đi ạ!

– Em bé này có muốn mua trước không?

– Anh chị cần về gấp à? Vậy mua trước em đi, em chờ được!

Cứ như vậy, người này nuối tiếp người kia, rốt cuộc chỉ còn lại Kanon và một chiếc bánh cuối cùng.

– A, chắc mẹ sẽ thích đây!

Nhưng chiếc bánh ấy lại rơi vào tay một cô nhóc đến xếp hàng quá muộn và khóc rống lên vì không mua được bánh.

Kanon tay trắng, lảo đảo quay ra, vừa đi vừa lẩm bẩm "Chắc mẹ sẽ thích món khác hơn" rồi ngó nghiêng khắp nơi, tìm món thay thế. Rất tiếc, trời chiều muộn hơn, chỉ còn lại các nhà hàng buôn bán, các tiệm bánh cũng thưa thớt, ai bảo hôm nay là ngày cuối tuần.

Kanon thở dài, ai bảo cô cứ luôn tự nhủ "Mình có tất cả thời gian trên thế giới này" chứ. Thật sự là cô có, nhưng cô đã quên, mình có không đồng nghĩa với người khác cũng có. Đây rốt cuộc vẫn là một thế giới cần sự tương tác thích hợp. Lắc lắc cái đầu, Kanon quyết định đi vào siêu thị tìm chút nguyên liệu về tự nướng bánh cho mẹ vậy. Ngay lúc cô quay người lại về phía siêu thị thì một thứ gì đó nóng hôi hổigis sát vào mặt khiến cô giật mình:

– Á!

Nhìn kỹ lại, ngửi kỹ ra, bụng Kanon sôi lên, là bánh cá nướng. Miệng cô bắt đầu không tự chủ mà túa nước miếng. Bánh cá nướng nóng hôi hổi, thơm ngào ngạt thực sự là kích thích mọi giác quan của người đang đói sôi bụng như cô mà. kanon quên hết trời đất, chỉ hít hít cái mũi nhỏ theo hương thơm của chiếc bánh. Môt tiếng cười khúc khích trầm thấp vang lên. Kanon lúc bấy giờ mới ngẩng gương mặt ngố hết sức của mình lên nhưng chưa kịp thấy là ai thì đã bị dúi vào tay cả một túi đầy bánh cá nướng. Còn người kia thì quay lưng đi mất. Kanon đã đói mờ mắt, trời lại nhập nhoạng mà người kia rất nhanh lẩn vào những bóng người thưa thớt che đi thân thế của mình. Kanon chỉ thoáng thấy một vạt áo măng tô đen cùng mái tóc đen quen mắt, còn lại thì chỉ có túi bánh đang tỏa hương trên tay cô đây.

Và sau đó không lâu, bên cạnh Kanon bé nhỏ ngớ ngẩn, tiểu nhân vật qua đường vô hình của chúng ta xuất hiện một cận vệ. Bỗng dưng một ngày mở mắt thì thành "Tiểu thư" nhà ai đó khiến Kanon không kịp thích ứng nhưng cũng chính vì vậy lại giúp cô trở nên miễn nhiễm với thật nhiều bất ngờ sau này. Rốt cuộc, đây là phúc hay là họa, chỉ có trời mới biết.


	16. Chấp nhận

– Takamura-senpai, số văn bản này đã chia xong, mời anh xem qua rồi trình cho hội trưởng ký giúp.

Suoh kinh ngạc nhìn hai chồng văn bản vừa đưa hồi sáng cho Kanon, mới đó mà cô đã phân loại xong còn ghi chú những điều đáng lưu ý cho từng cột văn bản. Nếu hội trưởng nhà cậu mà cũng giữ mức làm việc như Kanon thì có phải tốt biết bao, Suoh thầm than.

– Mọi người vất vả rồi, hãy nghỉ tay uống hồng trà và ăn bánh táo nào!

– Cảm ơn cậu Ijyuin!

– Không cần khách sáo như vậy, cứ gọi tớ là Akira là được rồi, chúng ta học cùng cấp mà!

– À, Ijyuin vốn ban tự nhiên nên khác lớp với Hanazaki mà nhỉ?

Nokoru ngồi nghịch nghịch cây bút máy tại bàn làm việc đặt trên bục cao cuối phòng, nhìn nhóm ba người của Hội học sinh bên dưới mà cười cười. Rốt cuộc, Kanon cũng chịu về với đội của cậu và y như cậu toan tính, công việc của hội giảm nhẹ hẳn so với trước. Suoh không còn phải chạy đôn đáo khắp nơi thu thập và tổng hợp văn bản nữa, đã có Kanon lo vụ tổng hợp, Suoh chỉ còn cần kiểm tra lại lần cuối trước khi giao cho cậu quyết định mà thôi.

– Trà của hội trưởng đây!

– Cảm ơn Akira!

Và Nokoru mãn nguyện tu một hơi hết ly trà trước đôi mắt hạnh phúc của Akira. Sau đó Akira xin phép tới lớp dạy nấu ăn của mình.

Đúng là vậy, Kanon hiện đã là thành viên chính thức của Hội học sinh kiêm Đội trinh thám trường Clamp. Cô đóng vai trò trợ lý cho thư ký của Hội, giảm tải bớt công việc cho Suoh tới mức tối thiểu và chỉ mới hai tuần thử việc, Suoh đã hoàn toàn tín nhiệm cô. Mặc dù công việc giấy tờ của trường Clamp nhiều và vất vả hơn so với những nơi khác nhưng Kanon nhận thấy các văn bản gửi về rất có trật tự và thống nhất nên việc phân loại và xử lý không khó, chỉ mất vài hôm học hỏi cơ chế và cách đi của văn bản. Trước đây, phải, là kiếp trước, Kanon từng có kinh nghiệm xử lý văn bản rối rắm hơn nhiều tại những dự án cô từng chạy. Từ khi dung nhập với thế giới này, Kanon đã quyết định sẽ làm tốt mọi điều có thể, đương đầu với mọi chuyện đến trước mắt, cô không muốn trốn tránh làm người qua đường xem kịch nữa mà muốn diễn cùng luôn mặc dù điều đó quả thật không dễ.

– Kanon-chan! Em thấy công việc thế nào? Có gặp khó khăn gì không?

Nghe Nokoru hỏi han, Kanon ngừng hút trà, ngẩng lên đáp:

– Cũng không tệ, công việc này không khó nhưng quả nhiên có chút nhàm chán, với một người đầy nhiệt huyết mà lại ham vui như hội trưởng thì ngồi yên mà đóng hết đống giấy này quả thật khó khăn, em có thể hiểu tại sao anh lại hay trốn việc như vậy!

Nghe được lời như cởi tấm lòng, Nokoru bay khỏi chiếc bàn làm việc cao to khủng bố của mình phi thân đến bên cạnh tri kỷ mà khóc ròng:

– Kanon-chan, em đúng là tri kỷ của anh mà. Suoh! Cậu thấy chưa? Kanon cũng nhất trí công việc này quá nhàm chán.

– Nhưng không có nghĩa hội trưởng trở nên thiếu trách nhiệm chỉ vì nó nhàm chán, hội trưởng cần nghĩ đến hậu quả của việc văn bản bị ứ đọng lại chứ, rồi thì những khiếu nại không được giải quyết nữa.

Suoh dùng lý lẽ thẳng thắn mà đúng đắn vặn lại vị hội trưởng lười biếng nào đó.

Kanon thì tranh thủ hai người đó đấu võ miệng mà hút nốt cốc hồng trà ngon lành. Đặt cốc xuống bàn, cô ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ:

– Tới giờ rồi! Em phải về lớp thôi.

– A! Em vất vả rồi!

Cả Nokoru và Suoh cùng dừng cuộc tranh cãi lại mà đồng thanh nói chào tạm biệt Kanon. Khi Kanon bước ra khỏi phòng rồi, Nokoru mới hỏi Suoh:

– Cậu thấy cô bé thế nào?

– Rất cừ, không phải ai cũng có thể xử lý đống giấy tờ lộn xộn này nhanh như vậy.

– Tớ không nói đến chuyện đó.

– Vậy hội trưởng muốn nói tới chuyện gì? – Suoh ngây ngốc hỏi lại.

Đến đây Nokoru đứng dậy, hai tay chắp sau lưng, qua tấm cửa kính lớn trước mặt, nhìn xuống sân trường

– Suoh cậu biết đấy, tất cả chúng ta tụ họp tại đây đều có nguyên nhân, không phải ngẫu nhiên hay chỉ do lựa chọn của một cá nhân nào đó.

Suoh trầm ngâm nhìn vị hội trưởng vẫn thiếu nghiêm túc thường ngày nhưng cũng chính vì thế mà những lúc cậu ta hiếm hoi xuất thần thế này lại khiến Suoh căng thẳng. Mãi sau đó cậu mới ngập ngừng lên tiếng:

– Ý hội trưởng là ... chúng ta ... hội học sinh này ...

Nhưng chưa nói hết câu thì đã bị bộ mặt thay đổi như chong chóng trở thành toe toét với ánh mắt sáng rực của Nokoru làm ngã nhào:

– Đúng thế, chính là thế, Kanon chính xác phải ở đây cũng hội học sinh đồng thời là đội trinh thám của chúng ta vì mục tiêu cao cả cứu giúp hạnh phúc của phụ nữ toàn cầu, chúng ta không thể thiếu nhân tố phụ nữ để bổ sung những kiến thức còn thiếu được.

– Hội ... trưởng ... người ...

Suoh chới với bò lên từ dưới mặt đất, mặt méo xệch nhìn vị hội trưởng nào đó cao hứng tỏa sáng với một quyết tâm vững chắc tiến thẳng đến mục tiêu cuộc đời mình.

Trên đường trở về lớp học, Kanon hắt xì liền hai cái thật không hiểu có phải ban đêm mình đạp chăn ra ngoài để đến nỗi cảm lạnh không nữa. Đúng lúc này cô thấy bóng Akira tất tả chạy từ khu dạy nấu ăn ra, liền thuận miệng gọi:

– Ijyuin!

Akira giật mình quay lại, suýt nữa thì làm rơi cái bánh kem trên tay xuống nhưng với bản năng nhanh nhạy đã kịp lấy lại thăng bằng. Kanon để ý dù cậu có hơi chật vật với cái bánh kem thì tay kia vẫn cứ giữa chặt chiếc hộp còn lại, không để nó mảy may xảy ra chuyện gì.

– A, Hanazaki-san, cậu cũng đang đi về lớp sao?

– Phải, còn cậu vừa tan lớp à? Đang mang bánh về phòng hội sao?

– Đúng vậy, hội trưởng và Takamura-senpai rất thích bánh này, mà sao cậu về lớp sớm thế? Ở lại ăn bánh đã.

– À, tớ có chút việc phải qua thư viện một lát, có gì để phần tớ một miếng nha.

Kanon còn không quên thỏa mãn tính tò mò của mình mà hỏi:

– Thế cái hộp kia cũng là bánh sao? Sao nhiều vậy?

– À không, cái này là của một đàn chị học trong lớp nấu ăn của tớ làm rơi, tớ muốn trả lại nhưng chị ấy lại chạy đi mất, không hiểu sao?

Giọng nói của Akira đẩy sự khó hiểu có đôi chút buồn phiền, có vẻ như mọi chuyện cũng không đơn giản chỉ như vậy. Kanon nhớ lại những gì cô biết, liền cho Akira một lời khuyên mang tính đưa đẩy:

– Sao cậu không hỏi thử hội trưởng xem, chẳng phải anh ấy là người rất hiểu phụ nữ sao?

– Tớ cũng đang định như vậy nhưng mà...

Akira dừng lại nhìn Kanon vẻ nghiên cứu:

– Chẳng phải là Hanazaki thì sẽ hiểu hơn cả sao?

Kanon trố mắt, cái này phải trả lời sao đây? Chẳng lẽ lại nói cô không hiểu như vậy khác nào nói mình không giống con gái, còn nếu nói hiểu thì lại mua việc vào người sao.

– Cái này, thực ra, tuy tớ là con gái nhưng có những chuyện cũng khó có thể hiểu rõ, trong khi đó hội trưởng lại là chuyên gia, đương nhiên nên hỏi anh ấy rồi.

Akira ra chiều suy nghĩ lắm rồi kiên quyết nói:

– Cậu nói phải, vậy tớ về phòng hội ngay đây!

Nói rồi Akira nhanh chân chạy về phía phòng hội như muốn nhanh chóng biết được bí mật đằng sau chiếc hộp mới nhặt được đó.

Nhìn bóng dáng biến mất nhanh chóng của Akira, Kanon thở dài, lẩm bẩm:

– Cố lên Akira!

Làm người tốt mệt thật mà.

Hôm nay có tiết văn học hiện đại của thầy Kunokawa ở giảng đường đại học nên Kanon nhanh chóng thu xếp cong việc, sau giờ học là chạy đến nghe giảng ngay. Thầy Kunokawa năm nay đã hơn 50 tuổi, là một con người vô cùng uyên bác và đáng kính, thầy giảng bài lại rất hài hước nên Kanon đã xin lịch giảng của thầy để có thể thu xếp đến nghe vào những giờ cô không phải lên lớp. Trong quá trình nghe thầy giảng, cô cũng tích luỹ được vô vàn kiến thức và nảy sinh rất nhiều ý tưởng vì thế cô không hề muốn bỏ lỡ buổi giảng nào.

Tiết học cuối cùng kết thúc muộn hơn bình thường vì giáo viên muốn các học sinh đăng ký tiết ngoại khoá cho tuần tới vậy nên giờ này Kanon chạy trối chết tới cửa hội trưởng giảng đường của thầy Kunokawa. Hội trường đã gần chật kín người, Kanon dáo dác mãi mới ngó thấy chỗ trống liền ỷ mình bé chen nhanh vào. Ngồi được xuống ghế cô mới dám thở hắt ra, mệt chết cô, may mà nhanh chân lấy được chỗ ở khu trung tâm, lại gần khu vực thang bộ lên xuống nên không phải đi qua từng ghế để chen vào chỗ ngồi. Vừa ngồi xuống, Kanon lục tìm khăn tay lau mồ hôi, tìm mãi không thấy, cô đành giơ tay định dùng cổ tay áo lau thì bên cạnh một bàn tay chìa ra đưa cho cô một chiếc khăn trắng tinh và giọng nói của chủ nhân thì dịu dàng vô cùng:

– Nếu không chê, thì em dùng tạm nhé!

Kanon ngước lên, ôi, mỹ nhân, lại còn dịu dàng thế nữa chứ, người đâu mà dễ thương đến thế, Kanon không tự chủ liền đưa tay nhận chiếc khăn thơm phức ấy:

– Cảm ơn chị ạ, chị...

– Kudou, chị tên là Kudou Yukiko, hân hạnh được biết em!

– Vâng, chào chị, em là Hanazaki Kanon, hân hạnh...

Vừa giới thiệu tên mình xong, còn chưa được bắt tay chị đẹp thì đã thấy mặt chị biến đổi, miệng lắp bắp nói với mình:

– Em chính là Hanazaki đó ư? Là tác giả nổi tiếng với những đầu truyện cực hot trên tạp chí văn học Clamp đó sao? Chị mê các tác phẩm của em lắm, kỳ nào truyện nào chị cũng chờ mong .....

Và sau đó chị đẹp liền biến thành cỗ máy nói nhiều, nói liên hồi, cuối cùng không quên giở sổ xin chữ ký Kanon. Kanon cảm thấy có lẽ sẽ nhanh quen thôi, không hiểu sao bộ ba thám tử trường Clamp có thể chịu được sự tấn công của vô vàn fangirl như vậy được nữa.

Kanon ký xong, mỉm cười mang tính minh hoạ với chị đẹp xong thì lại nghe chị nói, lần này giọng chị bớt kích động hơn, nghe giống như kể mộng xuân của mình vậy:

– Chị rất thích kỳ truyện ngắn tuần trước của em, về tình yêu thầy trò, họ đã yêu nhau bất chấp ranh giới tuổi tác, thân phận, cách thể hiện tình yêu vừa ngây ngô lại chân thành, giá mà chị cũng có được một tình yêu như thế.

Kanon nghĩ đến chuyện tình yêu đó, hơi não lòng, đó là do ban biên tập cứ muốn cô viết một truyện về tình yêu, chứ cô mới bao nhiêu tuổi, biết cái gì về tình yêu đâu, nhưng dù sao thì cũng chỉ là viết, không phải yêu thật, cô cũng không ngại. Mà khoan, cái chị đẹp này, tên Kudou Yukiko, lại thích một tình yêu kiểu thầy trò, Kanon trợn mắt, có phải cô vừa tham gia đội trinh thám Clamp thì đã biến thành Conan rồi sao? Đi đến đâu là gặp hung thủ, à không, là gặp nhân vật chủ chốt trong vụ án đến đó. Đây chẳng phải cái chị đã làm rơi hộp bánh chỗ Akira sao.

Nhưng Kanon còn chưa kịp nói gì thì thầy giáo đã vào lớp, vậy là cô đành gạt mọi thứ sang một bên nghe giảng. Tuy nhiên đến cuối giờ, cô cũng có cơ hội mời chị đẹp đi uống nước để cảm ơn chiếc khăn tay, cô hứa sẽ giặt sạch và trả lại chị. Hai người ngồi trong tiệm cà phê của khối đại học, Kanon chợt hỏi:

– Chị Kudou đã thích ai chưa? Cho phép em bất lịch sự nhé vì em rất tò mò, khi nãy chị nói về câu chuyện của em với một ánh mắt rất tình cảm.

Chị đẹp nghe vậy thì suýt phun cả cà phê trong miệng ra và rồi cảm thấy xấu hổ về hành động khiếm nhã của mình, chị lắp bắp đáp:

– Không ... cái đó, chị ... không có gì đâu, chị quả thật có thích một người, nhưng không biết liệu người ấy có thích chị không. Chị còn muốn làm gì đó cho người ấy cơ nhưng rồi cũng chẳng đâu vào đâu.

Nghe giọng chị buồn buồn, Kanon có thể hiểu được sự việc, liền nhẹ giọng an ủi:

– Chị phải làm thì mới biết được chứ, chị đọc truyện của em rồi đấy, các nhân vật đều thuộc trường phái hành động, mà không chỉ một lần đâu, làm thật nhiều lần để thể hiện tâm ý của mình mới thôi, đến khi đả động được tới trái tim của người kia.

Kudou Yukiko ngẩng phắt đầu dậy nhìn Kanon, trong mắt chị dường như có một ngọn lửa đang le lói dần bùng lên nhưng rồi chị lại cúi xuống, chán nản nói:

– Chị cũng cố gắng thể hiện tâm ý rồi nhưng mà... chị sợ, chị sợ bị từ chối vì chị vốn chẳng khéo tay, chị chỉ muốn làm chuyện đó thật tốt mà rốt cuộc lại quá kém.

– Kudou-san, nghe em nói này, không gì đau khổ bằng việc chị không nói ra được tâm ý của mình, thà bị từ chối còn hơn, dù tốt hay không tốt.

Kudou Yukiko lại ngước nhìn cô bé trước mặt một lần nữa, nụ cười thản nhiên của cô bé không hiểu sao lại khiến cô thấy lòng dịu lại, cũng bùng lên khí thế chiến đấu. Đúng, không thể dừng tại đây, đã bắt đầu thì phải có kết thúc, cô sẽ đi gặp người ấy và nói hết nỗi lòng của mình.

– Cảm ơn em, Hanazaki-san, chị cảm thấy mạnh mẽ lên rồi, cũng biết mình phải làm gì rồi.

– Nhân tiện, nếu chị muốn làm gì đó ngon ngon tặng người ấy, chị có thể nhờ bạn em phụ đạo, bạn ấy là đầu bếp giỏi nhất đấy.

– Bạn em là?

– Ijyuin Akira ạ!

Chia tay Kudou Yukiko, Kanon thở phào, chí ít thì chị ấy không buồn lo nhiều nữa, dù sao tâm ý của chị ấy cũng sẽ đến được với người chị ấy thích thôi.

Kanon quay trở lại phòng Hội học sinh, vì đã trở thành thành viên của Hội nên cô phải có trách nhiệm với công việc của mình. Tiền bối mặt than bận đi luyện bắn cung nên đã hẹn cô xong việc ở Hội thì sẽ cùng về vậy nên hiện giờ Kanon đang ngồi trước cái bánh táo mà Kudou Yukiko đánh rơi và nghe bộ ba thám tử kể lể sự tình. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi tới đây, Kanon cảm thấy việc biết trước cốt truyện quả thật chẳng dễ chịu gì, vừa lên dây cót tinh thần cho đối tượng xong, bây giờ lại phải đưa ra gợi ý kín đáo cho đội thám tử, không mệt chết cô mới là lạ.

– Vậy là Hội trưởng đã tìm ra người đánh rơi chiếc bánh, anh đúng là thiên tài, nhớ tên tất cả học viên nữ toàn trường.

Kanon giả vờ kinh ngạc mà thốt lên đầy khoa trương.

– Kanon-chan, biểu hiện của em giả dối quá đấy!

Nokoru với khuôn mặt poker face nhìn lại Kanon.

– Ủa, Hanazaki có vậy sao?

Akira thì vẫn hồn nhiên không biết điều gì còn Suoh thì chỉ e hèm một tiếng để mọi người quay lại vấn đề:

– Vấn đề là tại sao chị ấy đánh rơi chiếc bánh mà còn không buồn quay lại lấy, theo như Ijyuin miêu tả thì chị ấy không chỉ rất vội vàng mà còn như đang khóc vậy.

– Khóc??? Khóc ư???

Nokoru quay ngoắt lại khi nghe đến việc một phụ nữ thương tâm, lần này đến phiên Kanon chưng vẻ mặt poker face mà lấy tay chặn khuôn mặt của người nào đó đang phóng đại lên chuẩn bị bùng nổ:

– Hội trưởng, anh để yên nghe tiền bối Takamura nói tiếp đi nào.

– Em có cao kiến gì?

Nokoru như ngửi thấy hơi vấn đề, liền hỏi Kanon:

– Không có, nhưng làm rơi mà không nhặt lại thì rõ là chị ấy không muốn nó nữa chứ sao.

Ba cái đầu của ba cậu trai cùng xúm lại nhìn Kanon ăn bánh ngọt:

– Không muốn nữa á?

– Thì cứ giả thiết chị ấy định làm bánh tặng ai đó nhưng lại cảm thấy nó dở quá mà không dám tặng nữa chẳng hạn, mà chị ấy còn chưa kịp mở đã kích động chạy đi như thế thì hẳn phải gặp chuyện gì đả kích lắm.

– Là chuyện gì mới được chứ? – Akira lo lắng hỏi, cậu không muốn thấy ai phải buồn bã như thế, nhất là nó còn liên quan tới các món ăn, với cậu, món ăn được làm ra phải khiến người ta vui vẻ mới đúng.

– Ai biết, phải đi hỏi chính chủ chứ. Bánh ngon lắm, cảm ơn Ijyuin nhé.

Ngày hôm sau Kanon xin nghỉ tại phòng Hội để đến ban biên tập tạp chí cùng bàn bạc hoàn thiện nốt bản thảo chương cuối cho truyện dài kỳ "Những chuyến phiêu lưu của công chúa tóc đỏ" và lên ý tưởng cho bộ truyện mới. Đợi đến khi quay lại phòng Hội thì chuyện đã xong. Akira thấy cô thì nhào đến với đôi mắt phát quang:

– Hanazaki, cậu mới là thiên tài, tớ đã gặp chị Kudou, chị ấy làm rơi chiếc bánh đúng là muốn bỏ nó đi mà, chị ấy cũng cảm ơn tớ, còn muốn nhờ tớ hướng dẫn chị ấy nướng bánh táo. Trông chị ấy không còn buồn như hôm trước nữa mà hừng hực khí thế chiến đấu, chị ấy muốn nướng bánh tặng người mình thích, tớ vui quá, cuối cùng chị ấy cũng thành công.

Và rồi cô bị lôi lại bàn ăn bánh táo với cả Hội, Kanon nhấm nháp vị bánh siêu ngọt và hớp một hớp trà chát, đúng là mĩ vị mà.

– Chị ấy còn nói, nhờ thần tượng mà chị ấy mới có can đảm làm như vậy, không biết là ai mà lợi hại vậy, tớ có hỏi mà chị ấy chỉ cười cười, còn nói chính người ấy mách đi nhờ tớ hướng dẫn làm bánh táo.

– Khụ khụ khụ!

Kanon bị nghẹn bánh sặc trà cùng lúc ho khù khụ, chị Kudou, chị cũng đúng là biết thả thính mà.

– Kanon-chan, em không sao chứ!

Nokoru lo lắng vừa định vỗ lưng cho Kanon thì cánh cửa phòng Hội bật mở cái rầm, Setsu lao vào như một cơn gió:

– Buông tay, không được đụng vào tiểu thư Hanazaki, các người toan tính nhân lúc nhà Ichikawa chúng tôi không có ở đây định hại tiểu thư ư? Nói đi, có ai ăn bánh táo mà cũng bị nghẹn hay không? Tôi đã rình đây suốt thời gian qua, giờ đã bắt tận tay các người định hại tiểu thư Hanazaki rồi nhé!

– Khụ, Setsu, là tại tôi, không phải như cậu nghĩ đâu.

Kanon định lên tiếng giải thích nhưng Setsu không nghe mà định lao lên khiêu chiến với Suoh, không ai kịp trở tay mà chỉ trố mắt nhìn vì quá bất ngờ. Vừa lúc một mũi tên bắn xuyên qua cổ áo Setsu, ghim cậu ta vào cái ghế bành gần đó và rồi, chuyện gì đến cũng phải đến, tiền bối mặt than tay cầm cung, vẫn mặc nguyên bộ đồ luyện tập, lững thững đi vào phòng Hội, rút tên ra, nắm cổ áo Setsu lôi đi, trước khi đi không quên cúi đầu nhận lỗi với mọi người.

Cánh cửa phòng Hội lần nữa đóng sầm lại trước bốn đôi mắt vẫn mở to không nhúc nhích. Một ngày nữa tại đội trinh thám trường Clamp lại trôi qua trong bình yên như thế đấy.


	17. Khả năng mới???

Gần đây Kanon rất bận rộn, chẳng là tạp chí văn học muốn gom nhưng chương truyện dài kỳ của cô lại để xuất bản thành sách, như vậy nhiều người muốn đọc lại hoặc đọc mới đều tiện hơn nhiều. Kanon tất nhiên rất đồng tình với ý tưởng này nhưng cô cho rằng chỉ xuất bản lại thành sách thì chưa đủ vì như vậy không khác nào bắt những người đã mua tạp chí để đọc truyện lại phải mua lại một bản hệt như vậy, vì thế cô đề nghị ban biên tập tạp chí cần có sự đổi mới.   
Ý tưởng của cô chính là bổ sung hình ảnh minh họa cho truyện và cô muốn nó phải thật đẹp, thậm chí còn cần tranh màu hoặc bookmark đi kèm làm quà tặng, ý tưởng tranh cô sẽ cùng bàn với hoạ sĩ. Nhưng vấn đề hiện giờ là kiếm đâu ra họa sĩ, cái này Kanon cũng nghĩ đến rồi, chẳng phải trường Clamp có câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật sao.

Vì lẽ đó, giờ này Kanon đang ở trước cửa phòng của câu lạc bộ mỹ thuật tìm trưởng nhóm mỹ thuật Sakuranka Manami để nói chuyện, tay vừa để lên nắm đấm cửa còn chưa kịp mở, cô đã nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào huyên náo từ bên trong vọng ra.

– Thật đó, tớ thật sự đã thấy, sợ hết hồn nè!

– Cậu chỉ giỏi tưởng tượng, ở đâu lại có ma chứ, chắc nhìn gà hoá cuốc thôi.

– Thật là, thật sự là "Người đẹp trong đêm", tớ còn nghe thấy cả tiếng mèo kêu nữa mà, hu hu

Sau đó là một màn khóc lóc của bạn gái đã nhìn thấy ma mà kể không ai tin và màn an ủi của mọi người trong câu lạc bộ.

– Ano, cho hỏi, bạn tìm ai ạ?

Một giọng nói trong veo đầy nữ tính với tông cao vút từ phía sau vang lên khiến Kanon giật mình quay lại. Một cô bé với mái tóc dài dầy cùng đôi mắt to tròn ẩn sau cặp kính to đầy thông minh và dịu dàng, Kanon đoán chắc hẳn đây là người cô cần tìm bèn mỉm cười chào hỏi:

– Chào bạn, bạn là Sakuranka Manami đúng không? Mình là Hanazaki Kanon, trưởng câu lạc bộ văn học hiện đại khối tiểu học, đến tìm bạn có chút chuyện.

– A, là bạn? Tác giả của "Công chúa tóc đỏ" đó ư? Mình rất thích truyện đó, còn thường mơ mộng được biến thành một nhân vật trong đó nữa chứ.

Kanon cười càng tươi, thế lại càng dễ nói chuyện rồi, tuy vậy miệng vẫn khiêm tốn:

– Bạn quá khen, câu chuyện đang dần đến hồi kết rồi, đó cũng là lý do mình đến tìm bạn hôm nay.

– Vậy mời bạn vào trong.

Nói rồi cô bạn Manami mở cửa phòng và nhìn thấy thảm cảnh mà Kanon đã nghe được trước đó, cô bé rất ngạc nhiên:

– Sao vậy? Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra?

Và sau đó lại là một màn kể lể inh ỏi của các cô gái. Sakuranka Manami nhíu mày khi nghe đến việc ma nữ và tiếng mèo kêu nhưng ngay lập tức lấy lại vẻ thản nhiên và an ủi cô bạn, cùng lúc giao việc cho mọi người trong câu lạc bộ để họ quên đi việc này. Kanon rất khâm phục sự bình tĩnh và tính trật tự của Manami, được hợp tác với người như vậy chắc chắn tiến độ công việc sẽ luôn đảm bảo.

Manami pha trà và mời Kanon ngồi nói chuyện trong một góc phòng để tránh làm phiền công việc của mọi người. Khi nghe đến kế hoạch của Kanon về việc minh hoạ cho tiểu thuyết của mình, ánh mắt cô bé sáng lên, đây thực sự là một công việc vừa thú vị lại vừa thách thức.

– Việc vẽ minh hoạ này không giống vẽ manga, chỉ lựa chọn một số cảnh đặc sắc, thậm chí ngẫu nhiên trong truyện để vẽ, ngoài ra có thể sẽ có một vài bức tranh màu khổ lớn và bookmark cùng chủ đề đi kèm làm quà tặng cho độc giả.

Kanon tiếp tục thuyết trình kế hoạch của mình còn Manami thì chăm chú nghe.

– Như vậy, bạn có đồng ý hợp tác với mình không? Tất nhiên sau khi sách xuất bản, nhuận bút là không thể thiếu, mình không nghĩ bạn quá coi trọng cái này nhưng cũng phải đề cập để bạn biết.

Manami nghe đến đây thì mỉm cười nhưng lại ngập ngừng nói:

– Quả thật dự án này của bạn vô cùng thú vị và có sức hút, mình rất thích nhưng phải nói với bạn luôn, hiện mình đang tập trung cho cuộc thi vẽ tranh sơn dầu sắp tới, e rằng không có thời gian.

– Bạn có thể thư thả vì dự án này không bắt đầu ngay và mình còn cần sắp xếp lại các chương truyện cũng như chỉnh sửa một số chỗ để biến nó thành sách, sau đó còn lên ý tưởng những chỗ nào cần vẽ minh hoạ và vẽ như thế nào nữa.

– Bạn làm việc chắc chắn thật đấy, mình rất nể phục, nhưng mà ...

Thấy cô bạn đến mức này còn phân vân, Kanon liền bổ luôn một nhát chí mạng:

– Mình có thể giúp bạn vụ mấy con mèo, ok?

Nhìn vẻ mặt ngây thơ chất phác của Kanon khi đề cập đến vấn đề nặng lòng của bản thân một cách nhẹ tựa lông hồng như vậy, Manami thật sự muốn ngất ngay tại chỗ. Và kết cục thì chỉ có một, đương nhiên là đồng ý hợp tác rồi.

Nói ra cũng thực khéo, Kanon không hẳn do biết cốt truyện mà nói về mấy con mèo mà là cô tình cờ thấy Manami nhặt được mấy chú mèo bị bỏ rơi kia, cũng chú ý thấy mỗi giờ nghỉ trưa cô bạn đề chạy đi cho mèo ăn. Đến hôm nay còn nghe mấy vụ ma mãnh mà Kanon không nhận ra chuyện gì thì đúng là uổng công học ở Clamp rồi. Vụ việc này coi như cô giúp Hội học sinh giải quyết ngay từ đầu, không nhận công cán gì, tuy nhiên Kanon cũng rất tò mò về bức tranh "Người đẹp trong đêm" vì thế liền mò tới viện bảo tàng để xem.

Viện bảo tàng mỹ thuật gồm rất nhiều khu tầng, nằm ngay trong khuôn viên trường, trồng xung quanh rất nhiều cây cối nên bình thường vốn đã tĩnh mịch lại mang thêm cảm giác âm u, điều này càng khiến bức tranh thêm phần ma quái. Kanon bước tới trước bức tranh khổ lớn vẽ một thiếu nữ mặc kimono trắng, tóc tai rối loạn với khuôn mặt sầu khổ đang ôm một chú mèo trắng. Bức tranh vô cùng sinh động đến nỗi Kanon cứ đứng ngắm mãi, dường như muốn nhập vào thế giới trong tranh vậy, cô thật sự muốn biết thiếu nữ ấy cuối cùng có tìm lại được chú mèo của mình không.

– Rất đẹp đúng không?

Một giọng nói già nua vang lên bên tai khiến Kanon bừng tỉnh.

Đứng cạnh cô là một ông cụ mặc một bộ kimono cũ kỹ, trông ông già cả và kham khổ, hai tay ông bắt chéo sau tấm lưng còng, gương mặt thì buồn bã ngắm bức tranh "Người đẹp trong đêm". Ông cụ đứng một lúc thấy Kanon không nói gì mà cứ nhìn mình thì cười cười nói:

– Ta rất thích bức tranh này, nó khiến ta nhớ về con gái mình.

– Con gái ông ấy ạ?

– Phải, nó cũng có câu chuyện giống với thiếu nữ trong tranh này nhưng mà đã lâu lắm rồi, ta chẳng còn nhớ rõ cái gì nữa, chỉ khi ngắm bức tranh này mới có cảm giác nhớ đến con gái mình mà thôi.

Nói rồi ông lại buồn bã ngắm tranh tiếp. Kanon cũng không biết nói gì hơn nên chỉ đứng đó yên lặng nhìn ngắm cho đến khi có ai đó đặt tay lên vai cô.

– Tiểu thư? Cô làm gì mà đứng yên bất động vậy?

Kanon choàng tỉnh lần thứ hai, quay lại thì thấy Seiji đang nhìn cô đầy lo ngại.

– Em làm sao cơ? Em chỉ đang ngắm tranh thôi mà.

– Nhưng cô đứng ngắm nó suốt 2 tiếng đồng hồ mà còn đứng yên bất động luôn.

Seiji tỏ vẻ không thể tin được nói với Kanon.

– Ha ha, tiền bối cứ đùa em, làm gì đến...

Vừa nói đến đó, Seiji đã đưa đồng hồ đeo tay của mình lên ngang mắt Kanon cho cô nhìn.

– Hả? 2 tiếng thật sao? Sao em chẳng cảm thấy gì, anh đến đây từ khi nào vậy?

– Từ lúc tiểu thư vào đây, tôi liền đi theo và ở đằng sau nhìn cô ngắm tranh suốt 2 tiếng đó.

Kanon hết hồn, cô không có cảm giác gì luôn, thật kỳ lạ, rồi cô nhớ ra ông cụ nói chuyện với mình, nhìn sang thì đã chẳng còn ai, Seiji thấy tiểu thư nhà mình như vậy thì nhíu mày hỏi:

– Tiểu thư tìm gì vậy?

– Anh có thấy ông cụ khi nãy nói chuyện với em đi đâu không? Em muốn chào cụ một tiếng.

– Ông cụ nào cơ?

Seiji hỏi ngược lại, mày kiếm càng nhíu chặt hơn, hôm nay tiểu thư nhà cậu thật sự kỳ quái.

– Lúc đầu em đứng đâu có một ông cụ mặc bộ kimono cũ đã nói chuyện với em đó, ông cụ đứng ngay cạnh em luôn.

– Thì tôi cũng đứng gần ngay đây, có thấy ai đâu, chỉ thấy tiểu thư quay sang bên cạnh một lúc rồi lại ngắm tranh.

Kanon sững người, vậy khi nãy cô nói chuyện với ai? Có khi nào là...

Rất có thể, cứ nghĩ đến những khả năng kỳ lạ của cô thì có thêm chuyện kỳ lạ nữa cũng chẳng có gì là lạ. Ông cụ đó, Kanon nhớ lại cách ăn mặc, câu chuyện mà cụ nói, rất có thể là người cha của thiếu nữ trong tranh ấy. Nhìn bức tranh, mọi người thường chỉ nghĩ tới linh hồn của cô gái, họ không hề nghĩ đến người cha đã đau khổ thế nào khi mất con ư? Cha mẹ, đúng là những chức vụ cao cả nhất trên đời này.

Cũng vì thế kỳ truyện ngắn kỳ này của Kanon cướp đi không biết bao nước mắt của người đọc khi viết về câu chuyện một người cha yêu thương con gái của mình. Kanon đề cập tới trong phần mở đầu là dùng bức tranh "Người đẹp trong đêm" làm cảm hứng cho câu chuyện của mình. Một cô gái vì cứu chú mèo của mình mà lao vào biển lửa, một người cha vì thương tiếc con gái mà đi nhờ hoạ sĩ vẽ lại bức tranh thiếu nữ ôm con mèo để con gái mình có thể mãi bên chú mèo yêu thích của cô. Mọi người những tưởng câu chuyện chỉ dừng ở đó, nhưng không, người cha ấy đã đau khổ, ông luôn ngắm nhìn bức tranh con gái mình, nói chuyện với tranh sau một ngày làm việc vất vả, cơm cũng nấu hai phần. Vợ mất, ông chỉ còn đứa con gái này vậy mà đến giờ lại chỉ còn mình ông vì thế niềm vui duy nhất của ông là nói chuyện với con gái trong tranh, cho đến một ngày hàng xóm phát hiện ông nằm bên cạnh bức tranh, không còn hơi thở. Linh hồn ông vẫn ở bên cạnh bức tranh, mong mỏi gặp lại được linh hồn con gái, tuy nhiên mãi đến sau này vẫn không gặp được, lâu đến nỗi ông chỉ còn nhớ mình đã có một cô con gái như vậy. Kết thúc câu chuyện chính là cuộc hội thoại của ông cụ với Kanon trong viện bảo tàng và lời chúc cho ông cụ siêu thoát, nếu có duyên liền lại được làm cha con với con gái mình ở kiếp sau.

– Tiểu thư? Chuyện này...

Seiji không biết nói thế nào để hỏi rõ chuyện ở viện bảo tàng sau khi đọc kỳ truyện ngắn mới của tiểu thư nhà mình. Kanon đang ngồi bên cạnh cậu trong thư viện và lên kế hoạch minh họa cho cuốn sách của mình, cô ngừng lại một lát, quay sang nhìn Seiji:

– Chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra mà tiền bối, đó cũng chỉ là một câu chuyện, biết đâu là em bị ảo giác.

– Ha, chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra ư?

Seiji đột nhiên nhắc lại câu đó rồi lại mỉm cười, đúng rồi tiểu thư là cậu chính là người đó, đương nhiên chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra được rồi.

Chuyện với tiền bối mặt than dừng tại đó, nhưng hậu quả của truyện ngắn kỳ này thì chưa dừng tại đó. Manami đã đến tận phòng câu lạc bộ văn học hiện đại của Kanon để bày tỏ mong muốn hợp tác, cô bé không thể ngừng nức nở khi nhắc đến câu chuyện về "Người đẹp trong đêm" vì chính mình đã từng dùng chuyện đó để che đậy cho mấy chú mèo. Cô bé nói sau khi đọc truyện liền cảm thấy Kanon là con người hiểu mọi lý lẽ khiến cô bé nể phục vì thế thực sự mong muốn hợp tác, ngoài ra còn mong trở thành bạn của Kanon, đương nhiên Kanon rất vui vẻ đồng ý.

Nhưng hậu quả nghiêm trọng hơn là Suoh bằng mọi giá phải kéo Kanon tới hội nghiên cứu văn học truyền thống của cậu để lý giải về câu chuyện đằng sau "Người đẹp trong đêm" vì nó không chỉ là một trong 7 kỳ quan của trường Clamp mà còn là nguồn cảm hứng cho vô số các tác phẩm văn học từ xưa tới nay. Vậy mà đến nay chưa có tác phẩm nào lấy người cha làm nhân vật chính như thế này, theo Suoh nói, cách nhìn này đầy nhân văn và vô cùng mới mẻ, cần phải được phát huy khiến Kanon khóc ròng còn vị Hội trưởng Nokoru thì vô cùng thấu hiểu, nước mắt lưng tròng lấy khăn tay vẫy vẫy nhìn Kanon bị Suoh kéo đi xa.


	18. Kisaragi Shinji

Kanon gặp được Kisaragi Hikaru khi cô bạn giả trai này đang chải lông cho ngựa của mình ở khu chuồng ngựa của trường, hoàn toàn không phải cố ý. Chuyện là trong mấy chương sắp tới của "Công chúa tóc đỏ" Kanon cần kiến thức về ngựa, chính vì vậy mới nhờ Suoh cho ngó con Tia Chớp một chút để nghiên cứu. Thật tình cờ và thật bất ngờ là chuồng của Tia Chớp ở gần chuồng của Leon, con ngựa của Hikaru thế nên mới có cuộc gặp không mong muốn này. Nói là cuộc gặp thôi chứ Kanon nhìn thấy thì coi như không thấy, cô đến gần chuồng của Tia Chớp và ngắm nó một lát sau cho nó vài viên đường, vuốt ve bờm, gãi cổ cho nó khiến Tia Chớp vui vẻ hí vang làm Hikaru bên cạnh giật mình nhìn sang.

– Ano, hình như đó là ngựa của Takamura-san!

Ừ, tôi biết, ai cũng biết mà, nghĩ thì nghĩ vậy nhưng Kanon vẫn rất lịch sự cười đáp:

– Đúng rồi, tiền bối cho mình mượn Tia Chớp nghiên cứu một chút.

– À, ra vậy, nhưng mà... bạn... có phải là Hanazaki- san nổi tiếng đó... hay không?

Thấy Hikaru ngập ngừng dò hỏi, Kanon vẫn mặc nhiên dịu dàng cười, nghiêng đầu đáp lại:

– Mình đó là Hanazaki nhưng không biết có đúng là người nào đó mà bạn đang nói đến không.

Hikaru ngập ngừng rồi lại hỏi tiếp:

– Bạn... là thành viên nữ duy nhất của Hội học sinh đó sao?

– Phải nha. – Vẫn là thái độ ôn hoà nhưng trong lòng Kanon đã muốn dậy sóng, chúng ta không quen biết nhau có được hay không bạn học.

Sau đó như không tìm ra được đề tài nào để nói nữa, Hikaru liền im lặng tiếp tục công việc của mình. Đoạn nhạc đệm sẽ bình yên chấm dứt ở đây nếu Kanon không trông thấy điều mà cô hoàn toàn không muốn thấy ấy.

Chia tay Hikaru, Kanon bước ra khỏi chuồng ngựa thì đụng ngay phải một bóng người lơ lửng trong không trung, đó là một cậu thiếu niên còn rất trẻ, chắc chỉ nhỉnh hơn Hikaru một chút, cậu ta có gương mặt kiên nghị nhưng hiền hoà, đang trôi nổi tựa lưng vào cửa chuồng ngựa nhìn về phía Hikaru và con Leon. Kanon biết rắc rối tới nơi vội dứt mắt ngay và đi thẳng nhưng không kịp rồi, cậu thiếu niên đã phát hiện ra cô đang nhìn mình, thoáng nét ngạc nhiên rồi biến thành mừng như điên, vút lên không trung rồi lao theo cô.

– Này, này cô bạn gì ơi, này!

Kanon niệm a di đà phật trong đầu liên tục, mặt cắm xuống đất bước đi nhanh như chạy nhưng cảm giác có gì đó lượn qua lượn lại quanh người thật sự khó chịu.

– Tôi biết cậu thấy tôi mà, rõ ràng lúc nãy cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi, này, cậu đừng đi, này này.

Kanon kiên quyết bảo trì im lặng, có lẽ cuối tuần này cô nên đến đền thờ gần nhà xin lá bùa tránh ma quỷ thôi, tự dưng lại nghĩ tới Watanuki, không hiểu anh chàng ấy sống ra sao trước khi chưa gặp được cô Yuuko nữa. Kỳ thật Kanon đã đánh giá thấp mức độ lì lợm của cậu thiếu niên nọ. Cậu ta bay theo cô cả ngày, hỏi han cả ngày, mặc cô không để ý tới mình, cậu ta tự giới thiệu mình là Kisaragi Shinji, anh trai của Hikaru, bị ngã ngựa và mất 5 năm trước nhưng vì quá lo cho cô em gái bé nhỏ nên không muốn siêu thoát và vì thế cứ đi theo em mình suốt chừng đấy năm. Cậu ta than phiền em mình vì mình mà đau khổ thế nào, cần lắm một bàn tay giúp đỡ ra sao, cầu xin cô có thể chuyển tâm ý của mình tới em gái để cô thoát khỏi bóng ma tội lỗi và cũng để bản thân siêu thoát.

– Này này này, bạn học ơi! Cậu không thể dửng dưng như vậy! Câu chuyện của tôi đau lòng như vậy mà không đả động gì đến cậu hay sao?

Đã hai ngày trôi qua, Shinji đổi đối tượng từ em gái mình sang Kanon và bám theo không dứt, chỉ khác là Hikaru mắt không thấy tâm vẫn phiền còn Kanon, thì mắt thấy tâm phiền vô cùng, cũng may cậu ta còn biết phép lịch sự đứng ngoài nhà vệ sinh mà nói chuyện chứ không xuyên tường mà vào. Kanon tự nhủ chả lẽ lại đóng đô trong nhà vệ sinh. Thật ra, Shinji không chỉ vì mình và vì em gái mới nói nhiều đến vậy, cậu ta đã làm ma mấy năm nay, chẳng có ai trò chuyện, thực sự quá cô tịch, thi thoảng gặp vài con ma khác thì, theo như cậu ta kể, ma không như người, việc ai nấy làm, chủ ai nấy ám nên thấy nhau cũng như không thấy, chẳng có ý nghĩa gì hết.

Kanon ngồi trước bàn làm việc trong phòng Hội, nghĩ đến tối qua phải ở chung phòng với một tên con trai, lại còn là ma, cô cảm thấy cả người khó chịu. Mà hiện tại, cô đang ngồi làm việc, Shinji cũng lập lờ ngay đối diện, trừng cô bằng ánh mắt u oán. Xử lý xong tờ công văn cuối cùng trong ngày, Kanon đánh cái thở dài khiến ba mỹ nam cùng Hội chú ý.

– Hanazaki, cậu có vẻ mệt mỏi, đêm qua ngủ không ngon ư?

Akira tốt bụng hỏi thăm rồi đưa qua một ly hồng trà ướp lạnh cũng không khiến tâm tình Kanon khá hơn vì cô biết chuyện này chỉ có mình mình giải quyết được.

– Sao vậy Kanon-chan, có chuyện gì vậy? Hãy nói ra để bọn anh giúp em, em nhớ tôn chỉ của đội ta chứ? Giúp đỡ phụ nữ toàn thế giới mà em hẳn là phải được ưu tiên hơn cả.

Nokoru từ sau đống giấy tờ cao ngùn ngụt đứng lên, khí thế hỏi han vì cậu ngửi thấy quanh Kanon có mùi cơ hội để cậu trốn việc được. Suoh đi từ bên cạnh, không chút nóng nảy tạt ngay một gáo nước lạnh:

– Dù có phiền muộn mà làm việc vẫn hoàn hảo, nhanh gấp vài lần ai đó đấy.

Thành công khiến Nokoru im tịt, ngồi vội xuống đóng dấu công văn, tai vẫn dỏng lên về phía Kanon nghe ngóng, sau đó Suoh cũng quan tâm hỏi:

– Hanazaki-san, nếu thật sự có chuyện khó giải quyết thì cùng nói ra, tâm sự được giãi bày cũng sẽ nhẹ lòng hơn đấy.

Kanon cảm động, dù cô có muốn trốn tránh cái Hội rắc rối này đến đâu đi nữa thì không thể phủ nhận ba người họ đều vô cùng tốt bụng và luôn quan tâm cô. Kanon đứng dậy, mỉm cười:

– Được mọi người quan tâm, em rất vui cũng rất cảm ơn, em nghĩ em sẽ tự giải quyết chuyện của mình, dù sao việc này cũng chỉ mình em giải quyết được thôi.

Sau đó cúi chào và cầm đồ dùng của mình ra khỏi phòng Hội khiến Nokoru buồn phiền:

– Có cảm giác em ấy vẫn chưa tin tưởng chúng ta nhỉ?

Akira vội vàng thanh minh giúp Kanon:

– Hanazaki luôn tự lập và rất mạnh mẽ, em nghĩ không phải bạn ấy không tin chúng ta mà vì có chuyện gì đó khó nói, khó nói đến nỗi không thể nói với ai.

Càng về sau giọng càng nhỏ như thể cậu cũng không rõ những gì mình nói về Kanon có đúng hay không.

Suoh nãy giờ vẫn im lặng đột nhiên lên tiếng, một câu đúng trọng tâm.

– Chúng ta nên tin tưởng Hanazaki-san hơn mới đúng.

– Suoh nói đúng.

Nokoru cười cười, ánh mắt vẫn đăm chiêu nhìn vào cánh cửa phòng Hội.

Kanon ra khỏi khu nhà, tìm đến một bãi đất vắng vẻ trong rừng cây sau thư viện, giờ này cũng ít ai tới đây, cô có thể yên tâm. Shinji thì bay sau lưng cô, miệng vẫn liến thoắng:

– Này cậu biết không, cái cậu chàng Hội trưởng lúc nãy, cái cậu đẹp như con gái ấy, em gái tôi mê hắn lắm nhé, con bé có một tấm ảnh chụp trộm từ xa của hắn mà tối nào cũng lôi ra ngắm, tôi nhìn đến phát ngán, hôm nay mới tiếp xúc với người thật, có vẻ cũng là người tốt đấy, cậu giúp tôi thành toàn cho con bé đi.

Shinji nói như chỉ là nói, cũng không có ý gì, cậu ta chỉ muốn nói hết những điều trong đầu ra, nhịn 5 năm là đủ lắm rồi. Kanon bỗng quay ngoắt người lại, ánh mắt sắc lẻm, cao giọng nói:

– Đủ rồi đấy!

Shiji không bị điều này làm cho hoảng sợ mà thay vào đó là tung hô vui mừng:

– A ha, cậu nghe thấy tôi, tôi biết mà, cậu thấy được tôi, rõ ràng là thế, sao cậu phải chối bỏ, sao cậu không đáp lại tôi, hai ngày nay tôi nói nhiều thế mà cậu cứ làm như không thấy, sao lại thế hả hả hả?

Shinji bày tỏ nỗi ấm ức một cách thái quá khiến Kanon đau đầu vô cùng.

– Im lặng! Làm sao mà tôi lại muốn nói chuyện với một người lắm lời như cậu chứ, cậu mà không ngậm miệng lại coi chừng tôi làm phép cho cậu siêu thoát luôn bây giờ.

– Ấy, bình tĩnh, cậu hãy bình tĩnh, tôi sẽ im, sẽ im được chưa nào.

Và sau đó Kanon vui mừng chào đón sự tĩnh lặng quay trở lại, lúc này cô mới tìm một bãi cỏ sạch sẽ ngồi xuống, lại chỉ vào chỗ đối diện, Shinji hiểu ý đáp xuống ngồi đối diện với cô.

– Được rồi, hai ngày nay cậu nói gì tôi đều nghe nhưng tôi phải nói rõ để cậu biết, tôi không giúp gì được nhiều đâu, tôi cũng mới biết mình có năng lực này thôi và không hề muốn nó chút nào cho nên cậu phải nghe lời, bằng không tôi đảm bảo mọi chuyện sẽ không được như ý cậu đâu, được chưa nào?

– Được rồi, tôi hiểu.

Shinji trịnh trọng gật đầu và đang định bật lại chế độ loa phát thanh của mình thì Kanon đã giơ tay lên ngăn lại.

– Điều đầu tiên cậu phải nhớ, đừng nói nhiều, nói khi cần thiết thôi, ráng mà nhớ lại 5 năm trước khi còn là người, cậu cư xử như thế nào đi.

Shinji lại gật gật đầu.

– Được rồi, vậy nguyện vọng của cậu là gì? Nói đúng trọng tâm cho tôi, đừng có lan man kiểu ghép đôi em gái cậu với Hội trưởng đấy.

Nghe đến đấy Shinji trợn mắt, không bỏ được nỗi hiếu kỳ lại thốt ra:

– Cậu thích hắn ta sao? Vì thế mới không muốn làm mối cho em gái tôi?

– Cậu bị dở hơi hả? Chẳng lẽ cứ phải thích thì mới không ngăn được, tôi nói cho cậu duyên phận của em gái cậu không phải ở đó, càng đâm vào lại càng đau khổ, tuy nhiên có thể để Hội trưởng biết tâm ý của cô ấy.

– Như vậy không còn gì tốt hơn.

Shinji cũng rất hiểu lý lẽ, cậu cũng nhìn ra vị Hội trưởng kia trông bộ dáng cà lơ phất phơ vậy nhưng vô cùng xuất sắc lại hào hoa phong nhã, không phải người mà em gái mình ở cạnh là có thể hạnh phúc.

– Nào, nói nguyện vọng của cậu đi.

Lúc này kẻ lắm mồm Shinji lại im lặng hồi lâu, sau đó mới chẹp miệng nói:

– Cậu biết đấy, tôi ra đi rất bất ngờ, bị ngã ngựa, lại còn do Hikaru lúc đó đột nhiên chạy ra trước con ngựa làm nó giật mình mà hất bay tôi. Tôi chưa nói được lời nào với con bé mà con bé lại vì thế mặc cảm tội lỗi suốt chừng đấy năm, lại còn bằng mọi giá phải thắng cuộc đua ngựa quốc gia thay cho nguyện vọng của tôi, con bé còn giả nam vào Clamp học nữa rồi cũng vì thân phận này mà không thổ lộ tình cảm với người mình thích được. Tôi rất đau lòng, khi chết đi rồi người ta mới biết số mình chỉ đến vậy, không phải tự dưng mà lại đột ngột ra đi như thế, cũng không phải tại ai cả.

– Đúng rồi, trừ khi tự tử, giết người thì đúng là không phải tại ai.

Kanon vô tình mà bỏ thêm một cậu cho tròn vành rõ nghĩa, Shinji cũng không vì thế mà giận, lại tiếp tục chìm vào suy tư của mình mà tâm sự:

– Cho nên tôi thật mong có thể truyền tải tâm ý này của tôi cho con bé, để nó không phải áy náy hay lo nghĩ gì nữa, con bé thích gì thì làm nấy, không cần vì ai, chỉ cần hạnh phúc vui vẻ là được.

– Tôi hiểu rồi, tuy còn chưa biết sẽ làm thế nào nhưng tôi nghĩ mình có thể giúp được cậu.

Sau khi thành giao, tên muội khống Shinji liền hài lòng tiếp tục về thủ bên cạnh em gái còn Kanon nhàn nhã chờ tình tiết câu chuyện diễn ra, dù sao việc Hội trưởng biết tới tâm ý của Hikaru cũng là sớm muộn, cô cũng không tha thiết gì cái chuyện tình yêu chó con vớ vẩn này nên không muốn xen vào làm gì.

Mãi cho đến cuộc thi đua ngựa của Suoh kết thúc, Kanon mới lại có dịp gặp lại Hikaru. Hikaru không cẩn thận làm rơi cuốn sổ và Nokoru nhặt lên giúp, Kanon vẫn luôn có cảm giác Nokoru từ lần gặp này đã biết chắc chắn Hikaru là nàng tiên trong đêm mà cậu gặp. Điều này hoàn toàn có thể, khả năng của Nokoru vốn là vô hạn, trực giác lại nhạy bén nên Kanon không hề nghi vấn gì, cô chỉ thắc mắc một điều, bạn gái Hikaru à, trong phòng ký túc xá không có nhà tắm riêng xa hoa lộng lẫy, nước nóng đầy đủ hay sao mà bạn phải ra tắm hồ lạnh đêm hôm như thế hả? Kanon biết phúc lợi của những học sinh được học bổng như Hikaru, không những được miễn tiền học, chi phí sinh hoạt cũng được trường phát, được bao ăn ở mà phòng ở còn là phòng đơn, sang như khách sạn 5 sao. Vì là thành viên Hội học sinh nên cô nắm rõ mấy chuyện này, khi nhìn đến phúc lợi đó, nếu không vì sợ mẹ ở một mình cô đơn, cô thật chỉ muốn vào luôn ký túc xá mà ở.

– Sao vậy Hanazaki?

Akira thấy Kanon cứ nhìn trân trối Hội trưởng nói chuyện cùng cậu bạn Kisaragi kia thì tò mò hỏi.

– À, không có gì, hôm trước lúc đi thăm con Tia Chớp, mình có gặp cậu bạn kia.

Vừa lúc đó một nhóm nữ sinh nhìn đến đội ngũ nổi bật bên này thì hô hoán:

– Ôi trời bộ bốn cán sự Hội học sinh kìa, Nokoru-sama, Suoh-sama, Akira-sama còn có thần tượng Kanon-sensei của mình nữa chứ, trời ơi, mình phải lại xin chữ ký sensei mới được, không có kỳ truyện nào của sensei mà mình bỏ cả đâu.

Kanon vừa nghe thấy tên mình đã thấy một đám đông bao vây xin chữ ký, má ơi, cô không phải nhân vật chính được không? Cũng vì phải lo mỉm cười đối đáp bên này mà Kanon không để ý ở bên kia mày Hikaru đã nhíu lại, giọng thì thầm tự nói:

– Hanazaki-san được hâm mộ quá!

Nokoru thật sự không biết vô tình hay cố ý thêm dầu vào lửa, ca tụng Kanon đến tận trời:

– Đúng là như vậy, kỳ tài văn học ngàn năm có một đến Suoh còn phải ngả mũ mà, Kanon cũng là niềm tự hào của Hội học sinh đó.

Sau đó nở nụ cười toả sáng dưới ánh mặt trời nhìn Kanon bị bao vây đằng kia, không ai biết trong lòng vị Hội trường hả hê thế nào, từ ngày có Kanon, cậu đỡ hẳn mấy màn bị bao vây, dù cậu cũng không ngại chuyện này lắm.

– Vậy sao?

Tiếng Hikaru càng ngày càng nhỏ tán bay trong gió, ánh mắt thất thần nhìn Nokoru cười, sau đó không tiếng động dắt con ngựa Leon của mình đi, lúc này Nokoru mới quay lại dùng ánh mắt sắc bén của mình nhìn theo một người một ngựa đã đi xa.

Kanon không hề biết mấy chuyện này, cô chỉ chuyên chú với việc của mình mà thôi, giải quyết xong công việc ở Hội học sinh, cô vội vàng chạy đến thư viện tìm mấy cuốn sách nói về ngựa để lọc thông tin, ai dè trong ô sách về ngựa trống rỗng một mảng, hỏi thủ thư mới biết đã có người lấy hết đi rồi. Kanon trợn mắt hỏi thăm xem ai đã mượn chừng đó sách thì thủ thư đáp rằng sách chưa được mượn mang ra ngoài, chỉ để đọc trong khuôn viên thư viện nên không có bất cứ thông tin gì trong máy tính hết. Kanon khóc không ra nước mắt, chừng đó sách, ai mang đi đâu trong cái thư viện rộng lớn này chứ. Nhưng không chùn bước, Kanon quay trở lại ô giá sách sách về ngựa, đặt tay lên ô sách, nhắm mắt tĩnh thần sau đó thả ra cảm giác của mình bắt đầu đi tìm đống sách đó. Sau đó, không có sau đó, cô phát ngốc vì biết có người rảnh đến nỗi cố ý giấu từng quyển sách ở mỗi nơi khác nhau lại còn khó tìm, nếu không phải cô có khả năng siêu phàm thì còn lâu mới tìm nổi. Kanon bĩnh bình tĩnh tĩnh vác hết đống sách mất cả chiều tìm được đó mang ra thủ thư xin mượn, vậy là mất toi buổi chiều không viết được gì rồi. Nhưng cô nhớ rõ cái cảm giác trên từng cuốn sách kia, không quá quen thuộc nhưng cô biết, đã về ngựa, lại còn chơi xấu, có ngốc mấy đi nữa thì cũng biết là ai.

Vừa lúc cô hằm hằm từ thư viện đi ra thì đụng Shinji đang lờ lững bay vào:

– Cậu đây rồi!

Shinji vui vẻ reo lên sau lại nhìn thấy chồng sách trong tay Kanon thì chột dạ, ngập ngừng nói:

– Cậu tìm thấy hết rồi à?

– Đúng rồi, mất cả buổi chiều đó.

Tuy hơi bực mình nhưng Kanon cũng không tính làm gì, vì cô không muốn mất thời gian vào những chuyện vớ vẩn, việc cần làm thì còn vô số, cứ đụng mấy chuyện linh tinh lại để trong lòng thì cuộc đời có dài đến mấy cũng không đủ để giải quyết.

Thấy bộ dạng Kanon không có vẻ gì là muốn truy cứu, Shinji thầm thở phào rồi rất khẳng khái nhận sai:

– Thành thật xin lỗi cậu, là em gái mình, không hiểu nó nghĩ gì mà lại làm như thế nữa nhưng thật sự là nó cũng không muốn thế đâu, ngay sau khi giấu mấy cuốn sách đi, con bé liền chạy về phòng đóng chặt cửa áy náy vô cùng.

Kanon không nói gì, cô còn có thể nói gì đây, nói "vừa ăn cắp vừa la làng"? Câu này hình như dùng tại đây không đúng lắm thì phải mà có giận dỗi sỉ vả Shinji thì cũng chẳng ích gì vì cậu ta chỉ là một linh hồn, cô nói thì cô nghe thôi, đâu tới tai thủ phạm được. Phất phất tay rồi đi luôn, cô không muốn tốn thêm thời gian với cặp anh em dở hơi này nữa, cô còn một đống bản thảo phải hoàn thành đấy.

Sáng hôm sau khi tới phòng Hội, Kanon nhìn thấy ba khuôn mặt trầm trọng đang vây quanh cái bàn của Hội trưởng ngắm biểu ngữ to tổ chảng không biết làm sao lại bị treo đằng sau ghế ngồi của Hội trưởng, viết "Hãy huỷ buổi khiêu vũ". Ba người họ giữ vẻ mặt trầm trọng đó đến độ Kanon tiến lại gần cũng không ai để ý, Akira là người đầu tiên phát hiện ra Kanon đang đứng đó ngắm biểu ngữ cùng họ.

– Hanazaki, cậu tới rồi!

Cùng lúc Nokoru và Suoh nâng khuôn mặt đăm chiêu của mình lên nhìn cô, thấy Kanon vẫn cứ đứng nhìn chằm chằm cái biểu ngữ, Nokoru rốt cuộc không nén nổi tò mò, liền hỏi:

– Kanon-chan, em có phát hiện gì không? Sáng nay mở cửa phòng Hội, bọn anh đã thấy cái này treo ở đây rồi.

Kanon vẫn đứng đó thản nhiên nhìn cái biểu ngữ, sau đó cười ra tiếng khiến ba thành viên còn lại tròn mắt nhìn.

– Cái người này giỏi thật, chăng được đến là cân, không biết phải mất bao nhiêu công để làm cái chuyện vô bổ này đây, dán một miếng giấy không phải là tốt rồi sao.

– Hanazaki-san, đây không phải chuyện đùa đâu.

Suoh sốt ruột lên tiếng.

– Thì em có nói đùa đâu, mọi người cứ nhìn xem, rõ là thủ phạm tốn quá nhiều thời gian công sức vào cái việc không đáng này mà, muốn gây chú ý thì chỉ cần dán chữ thôi cũng đủ rồi, em thấy kẻ này đầu óc có vấn đề.

Kanon chỉ nói vậy, vừa là để nêu lên nỗi thắc mắc của cô khi từng xem tập phim này, cũng vừa để châm chọc kín đáo cái kẻ đã giấu sách của mình, nói là không để trong lòng nhưng cũng đâu thể cho qua dễ thế được.

– Kanon nói cũng... có lý, ai lại mất công chăng dây vừa cao vừa cân thế này chứ.

Trong khi Nokoru, Suoh và Akira đắm chìm trong suy tư thì Kanon rất thảnh thơi lại bàn của mình ngồi thu xếp công việc, vừa làm vừa nói:

– Em nghĩ thủ phạm sẽ còn tiếp tục, mới thế này thì cũng không chắc buổi khiêu vũ bị huỷ mà, chúng ta cứ án binh bất động chờ xem hắn muốn gì và có thể làm những gì.

Ý kiến của cô được ba người tán thành, họ cũng rất muốn biết thủ phạm định làm thế nào tiếp theo. Tất nhiên như sự mong đợi của mọi người, thủ phạm liên tiếp gửi thư, giấy nhắn, khắp mọi nơi từ sách vở đến tủ để đồ của Hội trưởng. Buổi chiều hôm đó, trong khi ba thám tử bàn bạc trong phòng Hội thì Kanon lại một mình đi đến phòng tổ chức buổi khiêu vũ. Tới nơi, Kanon trực tiếp nâng dây thừng chắn đường dán giấy thông báo sửa chữa bên ngoài mà đi vào trong. Trái với bên ngoài không bóng người, bên trong lại rất khí thế, các đội trang trí chuẩn bị cho buổi khiêu vũ thuộc khối mẫu giáo và tiểu học đang sôi nổi xem thiết kế và bàn bạc trang trí phòng ốc. Kanon nhìn khắp nơi cuối cùng tìm thấy Zansa ở cuối phòng đang chỉ cho một nam sinh treo dây trang trí lên những chỗ cần thiết. Zansa nằm trong đội thiết kế phòng khiêu vũ theo phong cách cổ điển lần này, cô bạn vô cùng háo hức, từ đầu tháng khi có thông báo về buổi khiêu vũ, Zansa đã liên miên nói với Kanon về các kiểu trang phục, thậm chí còn muốn may riêng cho cô một bộ. Kanon không đi tới bên đó ngay mà đứng chờ ở cửa ra vào một lúc, lát sau liền thấy Seiji và Setsu từ ngoài bước vào đến gần cô:

– Tiểu thư! Hôm nay sẽ có chuyện sao?

– Hẳn là trước vũ hội thủ phạm sẽ tìm mọi cách phá huỷ, mới chỉ gửi giấy thông báo, chắc sẽ càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, ra tay ở phòng khiêu vũ là điều tất yếu. Em cần hai người giúp tìm mấy thứ.

Hai anh em nhà Ichikawa gật đầu, tiểu thư nói làm gì thì làm cái đó thôi, hai người họ cũng chẳng hứng thú gì với buổi khiêu vũ này nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa họ sẽ để kẻ phá hoại muốn làm gì thì làm, đặc biệt lại có liên quan tới an nguy của tiểu thư. Đừng cho rằng Kanon không kể mà Seiji không biết việc cô mất cả buổi chiều tìm đống sách trong thư viện, cậu vẫn âm thầm theo sát bảo vệ cô, chỉ là việc chưa tới mức nghiêm trọng, cậu cũng không muốn manh động. Theo miêu tả của Kanon, ba người rất nhanh tìm ra mấy đầu đạn khói giả được giấu khá kỹ tại trong các góc nhà phía trên tầng hai của phòng khiêu vũ. Dù biết đạn khói giả này không làm hại được ai nhưng trong lúc hỗn loạn biết đâu sẽ có người bị thương, lại có rất nhiều người đang leo thang trang trí nữa, khả năng hoảng hốt ngã xuống là rất cao. Kanon không muốn Zansa phải chịu bất cứ đả kích hay tổn thương nào. Hội trưởng có thể đáng thương cô bạn Hikaru nhưng cô thì không, không thể vì đau khổ của mình mà làm người khác bị thương được, ở đâu có cái lý đó.

Khi nhìn thấy đống bom khói Kanon mang về, ba thám tử mới bắt đầu nhận ra tầm nghiêm trọng của vấn đề, Nokoru cũng bưng ra đống thư thủ phạm viết cho mình yêu cầu huỷ buổi khiêu vũ.

– Nhiều thế này thì không phải trò đùa dai đâu.

Nokoru đau đầu nói rồi lại quay sang hỏi Kanon:

– Làm sao em biết mà ngăn chặn vụ bom khói này thế?

– Em chỉ nghi ngờ thủ phạm nếu không đùa thì chắc chắn sẽ ra tay ở phòng khiêu vũ, nếu không có địa điểm thì buổi khiêu vũ cũng khó diễn ra được. Bên trong có rất nhiều người đang trang trí nên em nhờ anh em tiền bối Ichikawa kiểm tra giúp ở các ngóc ngách, ai ngờ tìm được đống này.

– May mà em ra tay kịp, không thì dù không nguy hiểm nhưng hoảng sợ và ngộ thương là rất có khả năng.

Suoh lên tiếng, mày kiếm nhíu chặt, cậu rất lo lắng nếu thủ phạm gây tổn thương tới người vô tội.

– Sao Hanazaki không nói với bọn mình trước, cả đội có thể đi kiểm tra với cậu, cậu đi một mình nhỡ có nguy hiểm thì sao.

Kanon nhìn Akira lo lắng cho mình thì cảm động đáp:

– Ai cũng có việc, mình cũng nhờ hai anh em Ichikawa đi cùng rồi, yên tâm là mình sẽ bảo vệ tốt bản thân. Nhưng xem ra, các thư thông báo chỉ đều gửi cho Hội trưởng thôi nhỉ?

– A ha, Kanon-chan cũng để ý tới việc này rồi hả?

– Thì rõ ràng thủ phạm là nhằm vào anh mà, Hội trưởng.

Cả Suoh và Akira cũng ngây người khi nghe Kanon nói, Nokoru thì cười trừ:

– Đã định không nói ra rồi ai dè bị em bắt thóp.

– Anh phải nói thì mọi người mới tập trung vào trọng điểm, cũng mới bảo vệ tốt cho anh được, đừng tự đánh giá mình quá cao.

Kanon lạnh nhạt bỏ một câu, rõ là tự mình đưa mình vào miệng cọp, cuối cùng lại thành Suoh bị thương.

– Ui, em làm gì nặng lời thế, anh chỉ không muốn mọi người quá lo lắng thôi mà.

– Có phải anh có manh mối gì rồi không? Nhìn chữ viết tay này anh không nhận ra của ai sao?

Nokoru nhướn mày, không ngờ cô bé này nói câu nào trúng trọng điểm câu đó, cậu cũng đang chuẩn bị cho hành động tiếp theo đây nhưng việc này cần giữ bí mật vì rõ ràng thủ phạm nhằm vào cậu nên chìa khoá là ở cậu, cậu không ra mặt nhử mồi thì làm sao dụ được thủ phạm chứ.

– Anh đang kiểm tra đây, chữ viết quả thật anh thấy quen mắt, ây, phải đi dạo chút cho thư thả đầu óc để nhớ ra mới được.

Sau đó là màn cuốn bay văn bản, lướt đi như gió của vị Hội trưởng nào đó, Kanon đen mặt, rõ là đi phá án còn làm trò, không muốn bứt dây động rừng thì nói thẳng ra, ở đây có ai ngốc đâu. Nhưng Kanon nhìn Suoh và Akira vẻ mặt mù mờ liền muốn sửa lại câu vừa rồi, không ai ngốc cả nhưng IQ offline thường xuyên khi có Hội trưởng.

– Em đoán Hội trưởng đi thử vận may.

– Là sao?

Akira hồn nhiên hỏi.

– Hẳn là anh ấy có manh mối nhưng còn chưa chắc chắn, mà cũng có thể, đây là một câu chuyện bi thương của một nữ sinh nào đó như vụ của quý cô Kyogoku Midoriko đó.

– Khả năng đó là rất lớn.

Suoh đáp ngay không cần suy nghĩ. Ba người mỗi người nghĩ một chuyện nhưng suy cho cùng đều ra một cái kết luận, cần bám sát Hội trưởng nhà mình, phá án thì không thể manh động nhưng án mà có phái nữ thì rất dễ bị Hội trưởng manh động.

Mọi việc diễn ra không ngoài tình tiết, Hikaru sau khi nói chuyện với Nokoru lại càng đau khổ vì chỉ nhìn được mà không ăn được, thế là làm một việc cuối cùng là gọi điện đe doạ tính mạng của Nokoru khiến cả Hội khiếp vía. Kanon ngán ngẩm, con gái khi yêu cả IQ và EQ đều offline điều này là thật.

Tối hôm đó, Nokoru đến phòng khiêu vũ nhìn thấy Hikaru trong bộ váy cậu tặng liền tâm sự, khuyên nhủ thế quái nào lại bị mỹ nhân đẩy cho một cái từ tầng hai xuống, Kanon cùng chạy đến với Suoh và Akira, thoáng thấy Suoh lao lên, cô bèn khoát tay khiến lực rơi của Nokoru chậm lại trước khi chạm đất để Suoh tiếp được nhẹ nhàng, nhờ vậy mà Suoh không bị thương. Bỗng Shinji từ đâu xuyên tường lao vào hoảng hốt nói:

– Cứu với! Hikaru, con bé không còn tỉnh táo, đang cưỡi Leon chạy đi, tôi sợ con bé bị thương mất.

Kanon không đáp chỉ cầm đầu cả bọn chạy ra ngoài, vừa lúc thấy bóng ngựa trắng của Leon phi qua, lại nhìn trời đầy mây vần gió vũ, thậm chí có vài tia chớp đằng xa. Nokoru lao ra chặn Leon lại để khuyên giải Hikaru nhưng bất thành, lòng chủ nhân rối bời nên Leon cũng hoang mang cứ giật giật thân mình, một tia sét giáng xuống khiến Leon giật mình phi đi. Nokoru còn chưa kịp chạy vào trong chuồng của Tia Chớp đã thấy Kanon cưỡi Tia Chớp phóng ra. Kanon dừng lại vươn tay, Nokoru biết ý nắm tay Kanon nhảy lên ngựa đuổi theo Hikaru.

– Ôi, em không biết Hanazaki cũng có thể cưỡi ngựa đó.

– Quả thật, không có gì là không thể xảy ra.

Kanon không biết cưỡi ngựa là thật nhưng cô để Shinji nhập vào mình vì thế mới có chuyện này, đây là cơ hội tốt để gỡ mớ bòng bong này. Hikaru cưỡi ngựa phi như bay, mưa bắt đầu rơi làm tầm nhìn càng khó khăn, Leon vẫn phi nhanh còn Hikaru không hề thấy phía trước là hồ nước. Kanon hay lúc này đã là Shinji liền điều khiển Tia Chớp thuần thục chạy ngang với Leon để Nokoru có thể nhảy sang Leon níu dây cương lại, Kanon thả chậm Tia Chớp để Nokoru có thời gian dỗ dành cô bạn tiên nữ trầm cảm, à không, nhạy cảm Hikaru. Một lát sau khi cả hai vui vẻ quay lại, mưa cũng tạnh, Hikaru đã đạt được tâm ý, thần thanh khí sảng cúi đầu nhận lỗi với Kanon, cô xin lỗi vì đã gây rắc rối, cũng xin lỗi vì giấu sách của Kanon. Nhưng Kanon bất động, mặt cúi xuống không nói gì, Nokoru thấy lạ bèn thử gọi:

– Kanon-ch...

Còn chưa gọi hết, Kanon đã ngẩng đầu nhưng khí thế hoàn toàn thay đổi, Hikaru tưởng như hoa mắt khi nhìn thấy hình ảnh anh trái mình đang cưỡi ngựa, cô thì thầm:

– Anh hai!

Shinji trong dáng vẻ Kanon liền cười nói khiến cả Nokoru và Hikaru cùng hoảng:

– Em gái, đã lâu không gặp!

– Anh! Có thật là anh không?

Hikaru hoảng loạn muốn nhào sang nhưng Nokoru giữ chặt cô tránh cho cô không ngã, mắt vẫn đăm đăm nhìn người trước mặt như để xác định xem có đúng là Kanon hay ai khác. Shinji cũng chẳng để ý, thời gian của cậu không nhiều.

– Anh rất vui khi em đã bỏ xuống được tâm thế nặng nề của mình, may mắn anh gặp được Hanazaki-san và có thể nói với em vài câu trước khi siêu thoát. Em gái, Hikaru bé bỏng của anh, anh đã ở bên em suốt 5 năm nay, biết em đau khổ thế nào, áy náy, hối hận, căm phẫn bản thân ra sao. Nhưng đó không phải lỗi của em, tất cả là số mệnh, em hãy vui vẻ sống cuộc sống của mình, đừng áy náy vì anh thêm nữa, có như vậy anh mới thanh thản ra đi được.

– Anh ơi!

– Tạm biệt em gái, hãy nhớ sống hạnh phúc nhé!

Và sau đó một cơn gió mạnh thổi lên cuốn bay mây mù để lộ ánh trăng khuyết cùng vô vàn vì sao xa sáng chói. Shinji đã hoàn toàn ra đi, Kanon rùng mình tỉnh lại, lại thấy ánh mắt của Nokoru lo lắng nhìn mình, cô cười cười:

– Kisaragi-san đã đi rồi, mọi người đừng lo, sẽ ổn thôi.

Cuối cùng, Kanon-sensei của chúng ta lại không thể tham gia buổi dạ hội vì bị cảm lạnh, Kanon thầm nghĩ một phần là vì tổn hao sức lực cho Shinji nhập vào. Nokoru cũng không lại hỏi cô về việc của Shinji nhưng Kanon nghĩ, một lúc nào đó có lẽ cô sẽ thành thật với bọn họ, những nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện cô đang tham gia này.


	19. Album ảnh cũ

Tại một góc trường Clamp, cô hiệu trưởng với mái tóc dợm sóng búi chặt cùng bộ kimono đỏ đầy tao nhã đang ngồi pha trà dưới những cái tán rộng lớn của cây dẻ quạt cổ thụ, ngồi đối diện với cô là một phụ nữ quý phái không kém với mái tóc dài màu nâu nhạt được tết gọn và cuộn thành búi tròn sau đầu, bà mặc một bộ váy hoa nền nã và thuần thục ngồi quỳ, hai tay cầm tách trà bắt đầu thưởng thức trà đạo. Sau màn trà đạo đầy quy củ mà không mất đi độ duyên dáng, hai người phụ nữ bắt đầu trò truyện.

\- Natsume, Kanon nhà tôi có việc gì mà tôi lại được đích thân hiệu trưởng mời đến uống trà thế này?

Nghe giọng bà Hanazaki rõ ràng là đang mất kiên nhẫn.

\- Ara, cô vẫn nóng nảy như xưa nhỉ, dù đã làm mẹ được... vài năm rồi.

Cô hiệu trưởng vẫn thản nhiên nhấm nháp trà, thái độ vô cùng gợi đòn hệt như thằng cháu nhà mình vậy, thực sự là con nhà tông không giống lông cũng giống cánh, các cụ nói cấm có sai.

Tự nhủ với lòng là phải bình tĩnh, không thể để bản thân bị chọc tức nhưng bà Hanazaki vẫn thấy giọng mình run run:

\- Giang sơn dễ đổi, bản tính khó dời, còn cô vẫn cái giọng điệu muốn ăn đòn như ngày nào.

Nghe đến đây, cô hiệu trưởng cầm quạt che miệng cười phá lên, tiếng cười thì to nhưng lại không khiến người ta cảm thấy bất nhã chút nào.

\- Ôi, Naoko, cô làm tôi nhớ lại ngày xưa của chúng ta quá.

Sau đó cô hiệu trưởng gập quạt cái rụp, thu lại nụ cười của mình, lại giữ vẻ duyên dáng tao nhã mà nói chuyện, sau khi kể hết vụ việc với anh em nhà Kisaragi vừa rồi, cô nói:

\- Kỳ thực mời cô đến đây để nói rằng Kanon, con bé đã làm rất tốt, dù vô thức sử dụng sức mạnh của mình nhưng lại sử dụng rất đúng lúc, quả nhiên là bẩm sinh. Lần này nếu chỉ có mình Nokoru thì không chắc có thể chữa lành hoàn toàn vết thương lòng của cô bé Kisaragi kia.

Bà Hanazaki nghe vậy thì trầm ngâm một hồi:

\- Tôi biết rồi cũng sẽ tới lúc con bé trưởng thành, và số mệnh của nó đã định là gắn liền với Clamp này.

\- Cô có thể yên tâm, con bé đang làm rất tốt, rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

\- Chỉ mong là vậy.

Những lá dẻ quạt xanh vàng rơi rụng đong đưa trong gió khiến khung cảnh thêm thơ mộng càng làm hài hoà hơn không khí giữa hai người phụ nữ.

Mà lúc này, nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện của họ lại vừa khỏi ốm sau gần tuần nghỉ học vì cảm lạnh. Kanon cảm lạnh lần đó vậy mà kéo dài tới gần tuần, ngày nào cô cũng bị bà Hanazaki nhồi nhét các đồ bổ béo khiến người không những không gầy đi tí nào mà ngược lại còn tròn thêm một vòng, điều này khiến Setsu đến thăm cô đã lăn ra cười không chút che giấu, tất nhiên hậu quả là bị ăn hành từ Seiji, không thể nghi ngờ. Hôm nay là cuối tuần, Kanon vui vẻ hưởng thụ chút không khí mát mẻ sau cơn mưa lớn đêm qua trong vườn nhà mình, một bên uống trà, một bên sửa lại bản thảo để mai đến trường thảo luận với Manami về phần minh hoạ tranh. Đúng lúc này thì chuông cửa reo, Kanon nhíu mày, ai lại đến vào giờ này, mẹ có việc đi ra ngoài từ sớm nên Kanon đành đứng dậy tự ra mở cửa.

Cửa vừa mở, xém chút nữa cô tưởng trời sập vì một bóng đen lao đến đổ sụp vào người cô, vài giây sau cô mới hết choáng và nhận ra giọng của kẻ đang thít chặt người mình:

\- Senpai! Làm sao mà chị lại ra nông nỗi này? Làm sao mà tuần san này lại không có truyện của chị?

Khụ khụ! Cái em thực sự quan tâm là gì hả Mako?

Sau khi trấn tĩnh Mako một hồi và hứa hẹn sẽ trả lại đủ số kỳ truyện trong tuần tới, Kanon mới để ý có hai cô bé đang im lặng ôm bó hoa đứng sau Mako, nói là đứng yên nhưng ánh mắt lại toả sáng long lanh.

\- Xin chào, các em là.....

Không phải là Utako và Nagisa đấy chứ? Kanon không phải chờ lâu, Mako đã ùa ra giới thiệu:

\- Trân trọng giới thiệu cùng senpai, đây là em gái em Ohkawa Utako cùng bạn thân con bé Ayuza Nagisa, đang học khối mẫu giáo trường ta, hai đứa cũng là fan cứng của chị đó. Hôm nay nghe em nói đi thăm chị liền nằng nặc đòi theo.

Kanon phấn khởi nhìn hai cô bé phấn nộn đáng yêu hết sức đang ngượng ngùng cúi đầu vì lời giới thiệu quá ư thẳng thắn của bà chị mình.

\- Mời các em vào nhà, mải chuyện quên cả lễ nghi rồi.

Vì con gái ốm nên bà Hanazaki mua rất nhiều hoa quả về chế biến thành hoa quả cắt nhỏ trộn siro, pudding thạch hoa quả, bánh quy mứt quả, kem hoa quả tươi các vị cùng một bình nước ép cam và sinh tố dứa. Trước khi bà đi công chuyện còn nướng một mẻ bánh bông lan bơ đào mới vô cùng thơm ngon, Kanon đi pha trà thanh đào rồi đều mang ra mời các cô gái. Nhìn một bàn phong phú hoa quả, bánh trái, dù không phải người tham ăn nhưng các cô gái vẫn vô cùng yêu thích.

Utako đáng yêu với mái tóc ngắn cá tính và đôi mắt to tròn sắc sảo từ bé, là người mê đồ ngọt nhưng gia đình nề nếp gia giáo nên cô gái nhỏ rất ít khi được ăn bánh kẹo, nhìn một mâm đồ đầy màu sắc mắt cô bé liền sáng lên, miệng cười không ngớt khiến Mako ngồi bên cạnh cứ trộm nhìn em gái cười khúc khích. Nagisa trái ngược lại, là một cô bé hiền thục dịu dàng với mái tóc dài màu tím cột hai bên tuy vậy vẫn không hề mất đi vẻ hồn nhiên của trẻ con, có điều cô bé hay thẹn thùng, mắt dán chặt vào đĩa bánh quy phết mứt hoa quả đủ màu nhưng vẫn giữ lễ ngồi yên, chỉ cầm cốc trà hớp một ngụm duyên dáng nhưng trà vừa vào miệng mắt đã sáng lên liền sau đó hớp thêm vài ngụm nữa rồi mới lưu luyến đặt xuống. Kanon ngoài mặt thì bình tĩnh nhưng trong lòng thì hò hét vang dội "Dễ thương quá thần linh ơi!"

\- Các em đừng ngại, nhà không có ai, chỉ có mấy chị em ta, cứ ăn thoải mái nhé.

Rồi lại quay sang cười trấn an hai cô bé con:

\- Ăn hoa quả rất có lợi cho sức khoẻ, sẽ đẹp da, đẹp dáng, tăng chiều cao, xinh đẹp hơn lại tăng cả tuổi thọ nữa.

Nghe vậy các cô bé đều vui mừng, ai chẳng thích đẹp, và vì thế một mâm này trong nháy mắt còn nửa mâm, Kanon thầm tự nhủ bản thân đã đánh giá thấp sức ăn của trẻ đang lớn rồi.

\- Trời ơi, đáng lẽ tuần nào em cũng nên làm khách nhà senpai mới đúng, sao cái món gì cũng ngon vậy trời.

Mako sảng khoái, một tay cầm cốc hoa quả trộn, một tay cầm bánh quy mứt đào, miệng cười đến tận mang tai. Sau một hồi càn quét, các cô bé lấy lại vẻ hoàng hoa khuê nữ, ngồi tĩnh lặng thưởng trà, mãi sau Nagisa mới bẽn lẽn lên tiếng:

\- Thật ngượng ngùng, bọn em định đến thăm bệnh senpai, ai ngờ lại còn được chị chiếu cố chiêu đãi thế này.

Bé con mà nói chuyện già dặn thật.

\- Không có đâu, ở nhà cũng buồn lắm, có khách đến chơi chị rất vui, nếu các em thích, cuối tuần nào cũng có thể ghé.

\- Thật sao ạ?

Là Mako và Utako cùng đồng thanh sau đó hai cô bé thi nhau kể chuyện:

\- Chị không biết tuần vừa rồi đọc được trang xin lỗi của tạp chí văn học về việc chị bị ốm nên kỳ truyện sẽ hoãn lại làm em hậm hực đến thế nào đâu.

Utako lại nói nối tiếp chị mình:

\- Tuần nào hai chị em em cũng chỉ chăm chăm chờ các kỳ truyện của chị trên tạp chí, dù là truyện ngắn hay dài kỳ. Hôm trước câu chuyện về "Người đẹp trong đêm" còn khiến hai chị em em khóc sướt mướt cả tối đó.

Nagisa cũng góp vui:

\- Hôm nay nghe nói chị Mako đi thăm chị, bọn em nhất quyết bám theo.

Tiệc trà cuối tuần của các cô gái thật sự là một cuộc buôn chuyện vô biên với vô tận chủ đề. Khi Kanon nhận được tấm vé mời dự buổi hoà nhạc của Nagisa tại trường vào tuần sau, cô nở nụ cười, vậy là Suoh sắp tìm được nửa kia của mình rồi. Ngay sau đó đề tài nói chuyện của các cô lại chuyển thẳng sang một hướng khác.

\- Senpai biết không, hồi nhỏ em trông giống hệt Utako bây giờ, nếu xem lại ảnh của em lúc nhỏ thì cứ ngỡ Utako có chị em sinh đôi đó.

Mako phấn khởi kể về mình và em gái, Utako ngồi cạnh cũng gật đầu liên tục.

\- Đúng vậy, có một hồi em nhặt được tấm ảnh hồi bé mà Mako làm rơi rồi còn tranh cãi mãi về chuyện đó là ảnh của ai, nếu đồng phục không khác nhau thì còn chẳng nhận ra nổi.

Nagisa cứ ngồi cười khúc khích sau đó lại hiền lành quay sang Kanon:

\- Bỗng nhiên em tò mò không biết hồi bé trông chị Hanazaki như thế nào.

Nghe được thế mắt Mako cùng Utako đều tỏa sáng lấp lánh:

\- Bọn em cũng muốn biết, chị cho bọn em xem album ảnh hồi nhỏ đi.

Trước đôi mắt mong chờ như lũ cún nhỏ của các cô gái, Kanon không đành lòng cự tuyệt, bèn đi tìm tuổi thơ của mình. Để các cô gái ngồi ngoài chờ, Kanon đi vào trong nhà chuẩn bị công cuộc đào xới tuổi thơ của m... mà khoan, là tuổi thơ của ai đây?

Kanon bỗng thấy hoang mang vô cùng, cô không biết quá khứ của mình thế nào kể từ khi xuyên vào thân thể này, bằng cách nào đó, cô nghiễm nhiên coi đây chính là bản thể của mình đặc biệt là sau thời gian cô cảm thấy mình dung nhập với cảm xúc của thế giới này, không hề mảy may suy nghĩ về quá khứ trước đó, rốt cuộc, cô, hay Hanazaki Kanon đã từng là một người thế nào?

Kanon cứ đứng yên ở trước cánh cửa phòng kho chứa đồ mà tự hỏi mãi không thôi, cô do dự không biết có nên mở cửa vào tìm kiếm về Kanon hồi trước hay không. Cô tò mò thế nhưng trong lòng không hiểu sao lại dấy lên một nỗi bất an kỳ lạ, có cảm giác ngày mình biết về quá khứ ấy là ngày mình phải rời đi thế giới này mà cô, hiện tại, lại đã quá quen thuộc với cuộc sống nơi này rồi. Thói quen quả nhiên là điều đáng sợ nhất trên đời. Rồi cô chạm tay vào nắm đấm cánh cửa nhà kho, vừa lúc ấy có tiếng mở cửa nhà, rồi tiếng bước chân chầm chậm mà vững chãi của bà Hanazaki. Kanon vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế nắm nắm đấm cánh cửa nhà kho cho tới khi bà Hanazaki đứng ở trước mặt cô, cười dịu dàng và hỏi:

\- Mẹ về rồi đây, con có khách à? Mà con đang cần tìm gì sao?

Tim Kanon bỗng nhảy lên một nhịp, cô vẫn còn muốn hưởng sự ấm áp nơi nụ cười của người mẹ này, cô luyến tiếc tất thảy mọi yên bình, thảnh thơi trong suốt những năm qua, vì thế, Kanon quyết định trở nên ích kỷ, chỉ lần này thôi.

\- Không có gì ạ, có mấy người bạn tới thăm con muốn xem ảnh con hồi nhỏ nhưng con không biết có tìm nổi trong cái mớ hỗn độn này không.

Bà Hanazaki nghe đến đó, ánh mắt loé lên một chút rồi ngay sau đó không để lại dấu viết nào, bà lại mỉm cười nói:

\- Mẹ chưa nói với con là hồi chuyển nhà đã bị thất lạc một thùng toàn album ảnh hồi nhỏ của con à, hồi đó mẹ tiếc phát điên lên ấy.

Rồi bà thở dài:

\- Mẹ rất tiếc con gái, để khi nào rảnh mẹ lục lại đống đồ xem còn sót cái ảnh nào không nhé.

Kanon nghe đến đây thì mắt sáng lên, cảm thấy cõi lòng như nhẹ hẳn đi rồi cười tươi nói:

\- Vậy để con nói với các bạn.

\- Các con cứ chơi vui vẻ đi, và nhớ mời các bạn ở lại ăn tối, có món bò sốt vang cùng bánh mì mới nướng đấy nhé.

\- Vâng.

Nhìn con gái hấp tấp chạy ra vườn, bà Hanazaki chuyển dần nụ cười rạng rỡ sang một khuôn mặt buồn bã.

\- Mẹ xin lỗi Kanon, hãy để mẹ được ích kỷ một lần này thôi, để giữ con lại với mẹ thêm chút nữa.


	20. Chủ mộng

Người ta vẫn kháo nhau những người có địa vị càng cao lại càng mê tín, điều này đúng mà cũng không đúng. Mê tín là đặt niềm tin vào sai tín ngưỡng và sai phương cách. Những người càng có địa vị cao, họ có niềm tin càng lớn, niềm tin vào bản thân có thể vượt qua mọi sóng gió, cũng chính vì thế họ tin vào vận may, mặc dù vận may chỉ chiếm giữ 1% trong cả quá trình thành công nhưng không có 1% này thì mọi thứ đều là công cốc. Một khi con người đã tin vào vận may thì họ sẽ tìm đến những điều có khả năng mang đến vận may và cách thức tránh đi vận rủi, thậm chí muốn biết trước cả tương lai dù cho cái giá phải trả là không lường trước được.

Đoán mộng là một khả năng vô cùng hữu ích đối với những người này, đặc biệt là những người hoạt động trong giới chính trị, họ cần được biết trước thế giới này, xã hội này sẽ đi về đâu để vận hành nó một cách thông thái nhất. Đối với các gia tộc lớn cũng vậy, họ sẽ tìm mọi cách để có được khả năng này hoặc có được những người có khả năng này, đây là một con đường mù mờ, gian nan nhưng không thể không nói, cực kỳ có lợi trong việc bảo vệ sự thịnh vượng của gia tộc.

Tại thư phòng của Yudaiji Akihiro, người đứng đầu tập đoàn Yudaiji, tập đoàn thương nghiệp lớn thứ hai tại Nhật Bản, chỉ sau Imonoyama, viên quản gia già trong bộ vest đen thẳng thớm đứng nghiêm trình báo sự việc với ông chủ của mình:

\- Thưa ngài, theo chỉ thị của ngài, chúng tôi đã mời được tiểu thư Amano Mana, người đoán mộng của dòng họ pháp sư Amano rất nổi tiếng với khả năng bói quẻ.

Yudaiji Akihiro nhíu mày khi nghe đến tên người đoán mộng, ông ngước lên từ bàn làm việc hỏi:

\- Không thể mời được công chúa ư?

\- Thưa ngài, công chúa thật sự không thể mời, ngài cũng biết công chúa là người của chính phủ, ngay đến tiếp cận cô ấy cũng khó khăn vô cùng.

Yudaiji Akihiro thở dài:

\- Đành vậy, ông sắp xếp cho tiểu thư Amano gặp Idomu đi.

Viên quản gia thưa vâng sau đó cúi chào bằng tư thế cứng nhắc của mình và đi ra khỏi thư phòng. Khi cửa phòng vừa khép lại, Yudaiji Akihiro cũng đứng dậy từ bàn làm việc, tiến lại gần cửa sổ lớn bằng cả bức tường, ông đứng đó nhìn xuống bên dưới khi thấy cậu con trai độc nhất của mình cũng là kẻ kế thừa duy nhất của dòng họ Yudaiji đang ngồi đọc sách ngoài vườn thì mày nhíu lại càng sâu. Kể từ lúc nào ông không còn biết con trai mình đang nghĩ gì, Idomu luôn mỉm cười và trả lời mọi vấn đề một cách hoàn hảo trước mặt ông. Idomu là một thiên tài, đó là điều không thể chối cãi, mọi thứ ông truyền đạt, đào tạo đều được Idomu thấm nhuần và thông suốt đến đáng kinh ngạc ngay từ khi còn nhỏ nhưng điều khiến ông lo lắng đó là ông không thể nắm bắt được con trai mình. Vì muốn huấn luyện Idomu trở thành người thừa kế từ nhỏ nên ông buộc phải tách con trai mình ra khỏi mẹ, ông biết Idomu oán hận ông vì điều đó nhưng đã bao lâu ông không còn cảm thấy sự thù hận đó. Đối với thân phận và địa vị của mình, một nước cờ đi sai cũng có thể dẫn đến nguy cơ của cả gia tộc, Yudaiji Akihiro không dám mạo hiểm kể cả đó có là đứa con trai độc nhất của mình đi nữa, cái giá này quá lớn. Hai tháng trước, ông giao cho Idomu xử lý một nhánh công ty nhỏ làm ăn thất bại, có khả năng phá sản, điều này không đáng ngại đến cả tập đoàn nhưng nếu không xử lý gọn gàng thì chỉ một mầm bệnh cũng có thể gây thối rữa cả một vườn cây. Rồi bằng cách nào đó, trong vòng một tuần, chi nhánh đó biến mất hoàn toàn cứ như thể nó chưa từng xuất hiện, đến cả những người từng làm việc tại đó cũng biến mất vào hư vô, còn Idomu đứng trước mặt ông, chỉ mỉm cười nhợt nhạt mà nói:

\- Xong rồi ạ.

Chỉ vậy, không thêm bất cứ một lời giải thích nào.

Yudaiji Akihiro không còn hiểu nổi con trai mình nhưng ông vẫn là một người cha, dù mang gánh nặng trách nhiệm với gia tộc thì cũng không thể vứt bỏ con trai mình, vì thế sau bao lần cho kiểm tra sức khoẻ thể chất và tâm lý cho con trai mà vẫn không có kết quả, ông đành tìm đến người đoán mộng để biết được chuyện gì trong đầu Idomu. Điều này không hoàn toàn có nghĩa ông muốn kiểm soát con trai mình, ông chỉ muốn hiểu rõ có chuyện gì đang xảy ra vì ông biết chắc chắn Idomu có vấn đề.

Tối hôm đó, Amano Mana sau màn gặp gỡ chào hỏi với Yudaiji Akihiro liền được sắp xếp vào căn phòng ngay cạnh phòng Idomu. Gia tộc Amano là gia tộc pháp sư lâu đời rất nổi tiếng về bói toán, đến thế hệ của Amano Mana thì xuất hiện khả năng đoán mộng dù không quá mạnh mẽ nhưng khả năng này quá quý hiếm vì thế Amano Mana vẫn luôn nhận được lời mời đoán mộng cho nhiều gia tộc lớn và dòng họ danh giá. Amano Mana là một cô gái 16 tuổi với khuôn mặt xinh xắn và mái tóc xoã dài màu nâu. Từ nhỏ cô đã nhận được giáo dục của gia đình để trở thành pháp sư vì vậy cô học tập vô cùng nghiêm túc nhưng trong thâm tâm cô cũng mong có được thời gian của riêng mình như bao bạn đồng lứa. Vì đồng ý với chuyện của gia tộc Yudaiji hôm nay mà cô đã phải từ chối cuộc hẹn đi xem buổi hoà nhạc ngoài trời với cậu bạn cùng lớp mà cô thầm mến.

Amano Mana bước vào căn phòng to lớn sang trọng chỉ bật một cái đèn bàn lờ mờ để tránh kinh động tới đối tượng đoán mộng của mình, cô bỗng cảm thấy có chút tủi thân, cô đã rất mong chờ cuộc hẹn tối nay. Cởi áo khoác dạ để vắt vào thành ghế gần chiếc giường, Amano Mana mặc nguyên bộ kimono và hakama của mình rồi nằm lên giường, thân mình duỗi thẳng, hai tay đan vào nhau đặt lên bụng, cố thả lòng tâm tình, cô bắt đầu nhắm mắt chuẩn bị tinh thần đi vào mộng của thân chủ.

Yudaiji Idomu có thói quen đọc sách trước khi ngủ sau đó đúng 10h cậu sẽ tắt đèn và ngủ. Nhưng hôm nay cậu cảm thấy nhà mình có chút khác lạ vì thế 10h tắt đèn lên giường nhưng cậu không ngủ ngay mà nằm nghe ngóng. 30 phút sau, cậu nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân trên hành lang dẫn đến phòng mình, là hai người, một là của quản gia Hatori, cậu đã quá quen thuộc bước chân cứng ngắc ấy từ nhỏ rồi nhưng người còn lại, cậu không biết. Idomu dỏng tai lên nghe, bước chân nhẹ như vậy, khả năng rất lớn là của một cô gái nhưng, Hatori dẫn người này đến đây làm gì. Sau đó Idomu nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa phòng bên cạnh và tiếng chân quản gia bước đi xa dần. Đầu Idomu xoay chuyển nhanh chóng đưa ra kết luận, 10h30 mới đưa người đến, cách giờ cậu ngủ tận 30 phút, không ai hiểu thời gian biểu của cậu hơn Hatori hết vì thế họ cần chắc chắn cậu đã ngủ, Hatori sẽ không làm gì có hại đến cậu, cậu biết Hatori trung thành với dòng họ Yudaiji như thế nào. Vậy chỉ còn một khẳ năng, cô gái phòng bên dù là ai và muốn làm gì thì điều kiện cần và đủ là cậu phải ngủ. Nghĩ vậy, môi Idomu khẽ nhếch lên, chẳng cần biết họ làm gì, cứ theo ý họ thôi.

Rạng sáng hôm sau khi trời còn tờ mờ sáng và toàn gia chưa có động tĩnh gì, Amano Mana đã tỉnh lại, khuôn mặt trắng bệch cắt không còn giọt máu. Cô cố gắng ngồi dậy, nắm lấy thành giường mới có thể đứng thẳng lên, nhanh chóng cầm lấy áo khoác và cố gắng hết sức bước ra khỏi phòng không gây tiếng động. Ngay khi cô biến mất dưới cầu thang, Idomu mở cửa phòng, tựa người vào cánh cửa, nhìn theo bóng dáng Mana, trên môi nở nụ cười quỷ dị.

Trong thư phòng của Yudaiji Akihiro, Amano Mana được quản gia Hatori rót một tách trà sữa nóng đặt trước mặt, hai tay cô run run nắm lấy tách trà mong nhận được chút hơi ấm từ đó. Nhìn sắc mặt cô gái không tốt, Yudaiji Akihiro kiên nhẫn ngồi chờ cô báo cáo mọi chuyện, ông cũng hiểu việc đi vào giấc mộng của người khác tốn rất nhiều sức lực và pháp lực. Mãi một lúc lâu sau, Amano Mana mới cất giọng run rẩy của mình lên nói:

\- Ngài Yudaiji, thứ cho tôi bất tài không giúp được nhiều.

Yudaiji Akihiro nghĩ cô gái đang giữ lễ và khiêm tốn nên cũng từ tốn đáp lại:

\- Tiểu thư Amano, xin đừng khách khí, cô đến giúp cho chúng tôi đã là rất tốt rồi, có chuyện gì khó khăn xin cứ nói, tôi cũng chỉ cần biết có chuyện gì xảy ra với thằng bé thôi.

Amano Mana hít một hơi dài sau đó kể lại giấc mộng mà cô đi vào.

Trong mộng cảnh, một cậu bé tóc đỏ đang chạy đến một cây dẻ quạt lớn vô cùng, thân cây phải đến ba người ôm mới đủ một vòng, dưới tán cậu một phụ nữ tóc ngắn màu tím mặc kimono hình hoa đào, tay cầm chiếc ô giấy tròn màu đỏ đang mỉm cười dịu dàng chờ cậu bé chạy đến. Phía sau cậu bé tóc đỏ còn một cậu bé nữa, vô cùng khả ái với mái tóc vàng mềm như bông và đôi mắt xanh trong veo khiến người ngắm nhìn nó như muốn hãm sâu vào đó, không tự chủ mà mỉm cười với cậu bé ấy. Khi hai cậu bé chạy lại gần người phụ nữ, cô ấy liền cười lấy khăn tay ra lau mồ hôi cho cậu bé tóc đỏ khiến cậu vô cùng hạnh phúc và hưởng thụ, cậu bé tóc vàng trong lúc ngừng lại thất thần nhìn cảnh tượng đó khiến chân nọ vấp phải chân kia mà ngã xuống chảy máu ở đầu gối. Người phụ nữ thấy thế liền ngừng việc lau mồ hôi cho cậu bé tóc đỏ lại, lo lắng chạy đến bên người bị thương, tìm trong túi của mình không có gì liền dùng răng xé ống tay lớp áo trong màu trắng của bộ kimono quý quá rồi băng bó cho cậu bé tóc vàng. Cậu bé tóc vàng sau đó nở nụ cười rạng rỡ như ánh mắt trời khiến người phụ nữ không cưỡng lại được mà cũng cười tươi đáp trả.

Nếu mọi chuyện chỉ dừng ở đó thì đây quả là một giấc mộng đẹp nhưng đáng tiếc là không. Cậu bé tóc đỏ đứng sau nhìn toàn bộ khung cảnh rạng rỡ ấy nhưng lại cảm thấy mình chìm vào hồ băng, hai tay nắm chặt khiến móng tay ghim hằn vào da thịt, biểu cảm từ bị tổn thương biến thành hận thù, ánh mắt cũng trở nên sắc bén lạnh lùng khiến người nhìn sởn gai ốc, ánh mắt đó không nên có ở một đứa trẻ nhìn mới 6 tuổi như vậy. Sau đó toàn bộ khung cảnh thay đổi, Amano Mana nhìn thấy cậu bé tóc đỏ trong đồng phục trường Clamp đứng trên một đống hoang tàn đổ nát, mây đen cuồn cuộn trên bầu trời, xung quanh cậu ta không còn một ai, chỉ còn lại sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối, vậy mà cậu ta cười, ánh mắt vẫn sắc bén vô cảm.

Amano Mana chưa từng cảm thấy sợ hãi đến vậy, cảm giác tận mắt nhìn thấy mọi thứ bị huỷ diệt nhưng lại bất lực không thể ngăn cản được. Ngay lúc đó cô nghĩ ra, khung cảnh phía trước khi ba người họ gặp nhau là của quá khứ, khung cảnh đổ nát hẳn là của tương lai. Nếu là vậy cô cần phòng ấn trí nhớ về quá khứ của cậu ta lại. Nghĩ là làm ngay, Amano Mana vận dụng tất cả pháp lực mình cố quay lại cảnh mộng cũ và bắt đầu phong ấn, từ gương mặt đến nụ cười của người phụ nữ, nhưng khi cô phong ấn nốt hình ảnh của cậu bé tóc vàng thì một sức mạnh vô cùng lớn đánh bay cô ra khỏi mộng cảnh, trước khi thoát ra cô chỉ nghe thấy một giọng nói đầy non nớt nhưng bén nhọn vô cùng "Cút đi!"

Amano Mana không rõ sức mạnh đó từ đâu cũng không biết liệu cô có thành công phong ấn được hình ảnh của cậu bé tóc vàng không nhưng dù thế nào thì cô cũng chắc chắn đã phong ấn hình ảnh người phụ nữ, như vậy chắc cũng đủ rồi, chỉ cần thiếu một nhân tố thì cũng đủ thay đổi mọi chuyện, Mana thầm nghĩ. Và vì thế cô không kể với Yudaiji Akihiro về việc cô bị đánh bay khỏi mộng cảnh vì cô không cảm nhận thấy có pháp lực ở đây, hẳn là do ý chí và sự phòng ngự của thân chủ quá mạnh mà thôi.

Đoán mộng có thể giúp người đoán mộng đi vào mộng cảnh của người khác, nhìn thấu những mong muốn cũng như những nỗi sợ tận sâu trong tâm hồn họ, cũng thông qua đó thấy được quá khứ cũng như phản ánh tương lai của người đó. Người đoán mộng nếu có pháp lực cao thậm chí có thể điều khiển hoặc phong ấn mộng cảnh của đối tượng khiến họ không thể nhớ lại được. Pháp lực của Amano Mana chỉ đủ để phong ấn một phần nhỏ mộng cảnh của thân chủ vì thế cô chọn phần quan trọng nhất.

Sau khi nhận được cảm tạ từ phía gia tộc Yudaiji, Amano Mana lảo đảo bước lên xe được chuẩn bị riêng cho mình và trở về nhà. Sau một đêm quá sức mỏi mệt, Amano Mana trở về phòng mình ngủ một giấc thật dài lấy lại sức sau đó mới đến báo cáo mọi chuyện với cha mình hiện là gia chủ nhà Amano.

\- Cha, con đã về!

Ngài Amano trong bộ đồ kimono trắng và hakama đen đang ngồi xếp bằng thưởng trà trong phòng ngước lên mỉm cười nhìn con gái:

\- Nghỉ ngơi tốt chưa con? Mọi chuyện suôn sẻ chứ?

Mana trầm tư sau đó đóng cửa phòng, ngồi xuống đối diện cha mình và bắt đầu kể lại mọi chuyện.

\- Con nói sao? Con bị đẩy ra khỏi mộng cảnh?

\- Vâng, con nghĩ do ý chí và sự cảnh giác của đứa trẻ đó quá mạnh cùng lúc đó con lại hết pháp lực do phong ấn trí nhớ của nó nên mới bị như vậy.

\- Không phải! Không thể thế đươc!

Nghe cha mình nói vậy với khuôn mặt ngưng trọng, Mana chột dạ, cô có cảm giác mình đã làm sai chuyện gì đó và chuyện đó lại sẽ có hậu quả rất nghiêm trọng. Ngài Amano đứng dậy lục tìm trong tủ sách của mình thật lâu, sau đó cầm về chỗ ngồi giở ra cho Mana xem. Đó là một cuốn sách cũ kỹ, giấy đã ố vàng và mép sách thì rách nham nhở.

\- Sách này ghi chép về những chuyến đi vào mộng cảnh của người khác của một vài vị trong dòng tộc ta từ rất lâu rồi. Theo như sách ghi lại, đối tượng bị đoán mộng không thể có khả năng áp chế người đoán mộng, họ hoàn toàn bị động, cho dù có ý chí mạnh đến đâu vì mộng không chỉ là giấc mơ bình thường, mộng là tâm thức của con người, nếu có ý chí mạnh mẽ thì cùng lắm chỉ có thể ngăn cản lúc đầu để người đoán mộng chưa kịp thực hiện việc đi vào mộng cảnh, kể cả vậy thì cũng rất khó. Tuy nhiên sách cũng có ghi lại một trường hợp vô cùng hi hữu, đó là chủ mộng.

\- Chủ mộng ư?

Mana ngơ ngác hỏi lại.

\- Đó là khả năng làm chủ tiềm thức của bản thân mình, khả năng này chỉ tồn tại khi người đó có pháp lực và ý chí vô cùng mạnh mẽ đủ để áp chế vô vàn những ảnh hưởng từ trong đến ngoài tạo nên giấc mộng. Rất hiếm người thường có khả năng này, duy nhất trường hợp về người thường được lưu lại tại đây là một người đa nhân cách, dùng mộng của nhân cách này che đậy cho mộng của nhân cách kia từ đó không cho người đoán mộng đi vào mộng cảnh của mình được.

Nghe đến đây, Mana che miệng kinh hoàng thốt lên:

\- Như vậy đứa bé kia...

\- Rất có khả năng, nó cũng có đa nhân cách, thậm chí có những nhân cách còn trái ngược nhau. Ta không biết được quan hệ giữa ba người trong mộng, chỉ có thể đoán người phụ nữ kia là mẹ đứa bé, nghe nói dòng họ Yudaiji ngay từ khi người kế thừa còn nhỏ đã tách hai mẹ con ra để rèn luyện ý chí cho đứa bé. Đây có thể là nguyên nhân.

\- Như thế thì ác quá!

Mana bất bình lên tiếng, chỉ vì lợi ích gia tộc mà không màng tình thân, thật không chịu nổi.

\- Chúng ta không thể phán xét họ, chỉ có thể bình luận về hành động của họ kín đáo như thế này thôi.

Ngài Amano bình tĩnh chỉ dạy cho con gái.

\- Có thể vì nỗi đau này mà đứa bé nhà Yudaiji có mong muốn được mẹ yêu thương mạnh mẽ, nó có thể thù hận những người chia rẽ hai mẹ con họ thậm chí chỉ cần lại gần mẹ mình cũng có thể gây thù chuốc oán. Ta không biết đứa bé còn lại là ai nhưng ta e sẽ có chuyện, con có chắc con phong ấn được phần ký ức về đứa bé còn lại không?

Mana ngập ngừng:

\- Con không chắc lắm, lúc đó con đã sắp hoàn thành thì thình lình bị đánh bật ra sau đó không còn pháp lực, không thể vào lại.

\- Con nói trước khi đi còn nghe giọng nói?

\- Vâng!

Ngài Amano lại trầm ngâm thật lâu.

\- Ta e mọi chuyện không chỉ dừng tại đây nhưng, con cũng đã làm hết sức rồi, chúng ta cũng không thể làm gì hơn nữa, còn đành nhờ vào số trời thôi.

Nói rồi ngài Amano lại thở dài, ông biết mình chỉ đang an ủi con gái mà thôi, số trời ư? Có ai định nghĩa được chứ.

Tại phòng ngủ, Yudaiji Idomu thức dậy, vệ sinh cá nhân, ăn mặc gọn gàng, một thân quý khí, mỉm cười phấn chấn ra khỏi phòng đến phòng ăn.

Yudaiji Akihiro đã ngồi tại một đầu của chiếc bàn ăn rộng lớn, tay cầm tách trà, tay cầm tờ báo, nhìn thấy con trai bước vào hừng hực khí thế, ông mừng thầm, quyết định mời người đoán mộng quả không sai. Yudaiji Idomu ngồi xuống đầu bàn còn lại, lên tiếng:

\- Chúc cha buổi sáng tốt lành!

Yudaiji Ahihiro gật đầu với con mình:

\- Trông con hôm nay rất có tinh thần, ngủ ngon sao?

\- Vâng, ngủ... rất ngon ạ.

Idomu lại mỉm cười hiền lành.

\- Mau ăn sáng, sau đó chúng ta còn việc phải làm.

\- Vâng, nhưng con có chuyện muốn xin cha.

Ngài Akihiro nhíu mày, bở tờ báo xuống nhìn thẳng vào con trai với vẻ đầy nghiêm túc.

\- Con muốn đến trường Clamp.

Sau bữa sáng, Idomu rời phòng ăn với nụ cười không ngớt trên môi, cha đã đồng ý vì những lý lẽ thuyết phục của cậu. Yudaiji Akihiro nghĩ thay đổi môi trường cũng tốt cho con mình mà Clamp thì lại quá có tiếng rồi dù rằng nó do nhà Imonoyama quản lý nhưng cũng chẳng thành vấn đề, chẳng phải nhà Yudaiji họ cũng góp một chân đầu tư trong đó sao.

Vừa khép lại cánh cửa phòng ăn, nụ cười vẫn trên môi nhưng ánh mắt Idomu hoàn toàn thay đổi, trở nên giận dữ và đầy u ám, vừa đi trên hành lang, miệng cậu gằn từng từ:

\- Imonoyama Nokoru!


	21. Lá bùa bình an

Sáng nay đang ngồi trong phòng Hội xếp giấy tờ để còn chạy sang câu lạc bộ văn học giao việc còn kịp giờ lên lớp, Kanon thấy Suoh trở về phòng Hội trong bộ dạng thẫn thờ, cô chớp chớp mắt, không lẽ chuyện gì phải đến đã đến rồi sao, bèn quay sang thử gọi:

\- Takamura-senpai?

Không trả lời.

\- Takamura-sama?

Cũng không thấy đáp lại.

\- Nàng tiên hoa Tử Đằng kìa!

Vừa nói xong, Kanon hú hồn vì cái bóng của Suoh vẫn còn nguyên chỗ cũ nhưng người cậu thì đã lao vút đến trước mặt mình.

\- Em nói gì? Em biết cô ấy? Cô ấy thổi sáo đúng không?

\- Biết gì cơ ạ? Em đang gọi hồn tiền bối về mà, bộ tiền bối chưa nghe truyền thuyết về nàng tiên hoa Tử Đằng à? Chuyện kể rằng, hễ ai nhìn thấy nàng thì sẽ tìm thấy nửa kia của mình và có một tình yêu vĩnh hằng, còn gọi tên nàng trong lúc tương tư sẽ tỉnh táo trở lại đấy.

Nửa câu đầu là thật nhưng nửa câu sau là bịa đặt trắng trợn, trắng đến nỗi ngay cả Nokoru và Akira vừa bước chân tới cửa phòng nghe thấy thế cũng lóa mắt suýt trượt chân mà ngã sấp mặt, ấy thế mà kẻ-tương-tư-nhưng-không-biết-mình-tương-tư Suoh vẫn nghiêm túc chất vấn Kanon để giải tỏa nỗi lòng:

\- Vậy... nàng tiên Hoa Tử Đằng là có thật ư?

Ôi má ơi, Kanon xin bổ sung không chỉ IQ và EQ của con gái khi yêu mới offline, mà của con trai cũng vậy, nhưng bộ dạng này của tiền bối mặt lạnh Suoh thì quả nhiên đáng yêu trên mức quy định, thảo nào Hội trưởng hay thích trêu Suoh đến thế.

\- Thật chứ, giống như Rokurokubi rồi Yukionna rồi Ameonna ấy ạ.*

Máu dần lên não, Suoh đen mặt phát hiện bị tiểu bối chơi liền quay ngoắt về bàn làm việc đúng lúc đụng trúng Hội trưởng trốn việc đi hái hoa nhà cậu đang bê lọ hoa Tử Đằng đi vào, lần này đến lượt cậu suýt ngã sấp mặt, đúng là gieo nhân nào gặp quả nấy mà, ấy, hình như câu này dùng ở đây cũng hơi sai sai thì phải.

Sau khi định thần Suoh mới ngần ngừ hỏi Nokoru:

\- Hội trưởng! Hoa này...

\- À tớ thấy cây Tử Đằng gần sân bắn cung ra hoa đẹp quá nên xin bên câu lạc bộ thực vật một nhánh về cắm ấy mà.

Sau đó rất quan tâm quay qua Kanon:

\- Kanon-chan, em muốn bày nó trên bàn mình không, anh sẽ đặt lên cho.

Kanon giật giật khoé miệng, anh cố tình hay cố ý thế, không nghe em vừa kể truyện hoa Tử Đằng à, bèn nhìn chằm chằm vẻ mặt tuấn tú khả ái của Hội trưởng nhà mình, nhìn đến nỗi Hội trưởng chột dạ, bối rối:

\- Anh... lại nói sai cái gì à?

Lúc này Kanon mới buông tha, hắng giọng từ chối khéo:

\- Hội trưởng à, lần sau đừng tuỳ tiện đưa hoa Tử Đằng cho mội cô gái, à với Hội trưởng thì con trai cũng phải tính, rồi nói năng hùng hồn thế, anh có biết đưa hoa Từ Đằng có ý nghĩa gì không?

Hội trưởng giật mình thất thố, quên mất cái này nhưng ý nghĩa của hoa thì cậu biết, chứ chuyện đưa hoa thì mới nha, bèn tỏ thái độ học hỏi, Akira cũng tò mò xông xáo lên hỏi:

\- Là gì vậy Hanazaki?

\- Là "Tôi chờ câu trả lời của em".

Cả phòng Hội im lặng toát mồ hôi hột, có cái cây hoa thôi, có cần lắm chuyện thế không nhưng cũng may mà biết rồi không sau này chết mà còn không biết vì sao mình chết nữa. Tay Hội trưởng run run xong rất ra vẻ trấn định đặt bình hoa xuống bàn mình, ánh mắt kiên định "Có Kanon-chan trong Hội đúng là được rửa mắt, tắm não mà".

Kanon rất thản nhiên quay lại với công việc mặc kệ ba kẻ mỗi người một vẻ mặt, một tâm tư kia sau đó vội vã rời phòng Hội đi đến câu lạc bộ. Sắp tới khối lớp 4 của cô sẽ có chuyến dã ngoại 5 ngày, cô và Akira đều không có ở Hội đúng lúc chuyện tình hay nhất phim diễn ra, Kanon cảm thấy tiếc hận nhưng cũng không thể làm gì vì cô cũng rất mong chờ chuyến dã ngoại này.

Ngày hôm sau tới phòng Hội, Kanon đã thấy Utako ngồi nói chuyện với ba mỹ nam của Hội rồi. Utako nhìn thấy cô thì vô cùng vui vẻ lên tiếng chào:

\- Chị Kanon!

Sau bữa tiệc trà hôm ấy, các cô gái đã trở nên rất thân thiết vì thế quyết định gọi nhau bằng tên.

\- Buổi sáng tốt lành mọi người, chào em Utako-chan!

\- Ồ, các em biết nhau ư?

Nokoru có chút ngạc nhiên, không nghĩ hai cô gái lại gọi nhau bằng tên.

\- Không chỉ biết, hai chị em em đều thần tượng Kanon-sensei và bây giờ chúng em còn rất thân nhau nữa chứ, em danh chính ngôn thuận được chị ấy cho phép gọi tên đấy nhé.

Utako rất hồn nhiên, tự hào mà kể chuyện hoàn toàn không để ý đến vẻ mặt chột dạ của vị Hội trưởng-tự-ý-gọi-tên-người-ta nào đó ngồi đối diện mình.

Kanon cười ngất trong lòng giơ ngón cái lên với cô gái nhỏ nhưng ngoài mặt lại chỉ ra vẻ ôn hoà dịu dàng ra dáng đàn chị thần tượng, cô không đi đến bàn nước ngồi cùng họ mà đi về bàn làm việc của mình, vừa ngồi xuống lại hỏi:

\- Thứ lỗi cho chị đang vội chút việc nhé nhưng có chuyện gì mà sáng nay em đến sớm vậy? Không phải vì việc của Hội chợ khối mẫu giáo sắp tới đó chứ?

\- Vâng, em cũng đang định kể với các anh ấy đây ạ.

Sau đó Utako lo lắng kể về chuyện của Nagisa và suy đoán của cô là có kẻ tấn công. Suoh nghi ngờ có người dùng súng laser trong trường nhưng bị Nokoru bác bỏ ngay. Akira thì chỉ đứng yên ngắm bạn nhỏ Utako mà quên trời đất. Kanon thu hết biểu cảm của mọi người vào trong mắt, thở dài, mọi người nghĩ nhiều rồi, còn Utako nữa, em bị ngộ truyện trinh thám đấy à? Nokoru nhận thụ án vụ này thì việc đầu tiên là để Suoh đi bảo vệ Nagisa với rất nhiều lý do vớ vẩn nhưng vô cùng hợp lý, Kanon và Akira thì chuẩn bị đi dã ngoại, Nokoru tự nhận rất có trách nhiệm với công việc của Hội thế là danh chính ngôn thuận đá đít Suoh đi tìm nửa kia cùng lúc thoát khỏi bị kèm cặp nên lại càng hăng hái hơn. Sau khi cả Suoh và Utako cùng đi rồi, Akira vẫn ngơ ngẩn nhìn theo bóng nàng, Kanon thấy thú vị liền hỏi:

\- Utako-chan đáng yêu quá nhỉ Iyjuin?

\- Đúng vậy!

Trả lời không ý thức, mặt vẫn ngô nghê cười.

\- Lại còn cá tính, tốt bụng, dũng cảm, mạnh mẽ nữa.

Lần này không phải Kanon mà là Nokoru nói.

\- Đúng thế!

Lại đáp trong vô thức. Sau đó Akira chợt bừng tỉnh lại, quay qua thấy hai gương mặt hồ ly đang nheo mắt cười với mình, mặt cậu tức khắc đỏ bừng, Kanon còn thấy có cột khói bốc nên trên đỉnh đầu cậu nữa, thần linh ơi, cô chuẩn bị mất máu vì sự đáng yêu chết người này rồi.

\- Em ... em xin phép về lớp ... chuẩn... chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi dã ngoại.

Akira cũng là cán sự lớp mà. Thế rồi cậu chàng chạy biến, Nokoru lại nhìn sang Kanon vẫn đang giữ nguyên nụ cười hồ ly:

\- Giờ anh mới biết Kanon-chan cũng có sở thích này đấy.

Giờ thì tới Kanon chột dạ, nuốt nước bọt cái ực, quên mất còn quái vật này ngồi đây, để Nokoru cảm thấy mình là đồng bọn với cậu ta thì ngày tháng yên bình vốn không còn bao nhiêu sẽ tụt xuống âm luôn mất, nghĩ vậy cô bèn xua xua tay:

\- Anh nghĩ nhiều rồi, em chỉ có ý tốt muốn ghép đôi mấy người họ, trông đẹp đôi mà.

Nhín dáng vẻ bối rối của Kanon, Nokoru rất ngứa miệng muốn trêu nhưng lại sợ cô chạy mất thì công toi nên đành đằng hắng một cái rồi lôi kéo cô:

\- Em với Akira sắp đi rồi, chuyện hay chỉ còn mình anh được chứng kiến, nói chung niềm vui mà không được chia sẻ thì cũng giảm đi phân nửa, chi bằng bây giờ chúng ta cùng đi quan sát quá trình truy tìm nửa kia của Suoh nhé.

Trong lòng Kanon cũng ngứa ngáy không kém nhưng cô thật sự không muốn đi với vị Hội trưởng rắc rối này, không muốn đi cùng cậu ta, không muốn đi cùng, chuyện quan trọng phải nói ba lần.

\------------Đường phân cách bối rối, do dự, ngứa mà không được gãi------------------

Và hiện tại, Kanon đang cùng Nokoru đi theo dõi Suoh. Nagisa muốn luyện tập thổi sáo tại Salad Ball, một thính phòng có mái vòm hình cầu, Kanon và Nokoru đứng phía dưới khu vực khán đài nhìn chằm chằm hai thân ảnh trên sân khấu gần đó.

\- Ấy, Suoh sao lại đứng cách xa thế, thế thì làm ăn được gì.

Kanon tự động lùi lùi ra xa vị Hội trưởng đang kích động, chuyện người ta mà anh làm gì kích động như chuyện của mình vậy, xong lại thấy Nokoru gãi cằm cười giảo hoạt, tự nói tiếp:

\- Nhưng cái tính bảo thủ này của cậu ấy có khi lại thành ưu điểm, em nghĩ sao Kanon-chan?

Giờ mới nhớ ra tôi hả? Kanon ném cho Nokoru một ánh mắt khinh bỉ rồi nói bâng quơ:

\- Sao em biết, nhưng em nghĩ hai người đó rất hợp nhau, em đã gặp Nagisa, là một cô bé hiền lành, dịu dàng, vô cùng gia giáo cực kỳ hợp với tính cách trầm ổn của tiền bối Takamura.

\- Hmm, anh tin em, cho nên chúng ta cần giúp đỡ đẩy bọn họ lại gần nhau mới được.

Nhìn Nokoru hí ha hí hửng, Kanon lại càng khinh bỉ, ông nghĩ ai cũng rảnh như ông chắc, mà người ta có duyên có số hết rồi, đâu đến lượt ông thò tay vào đẩy.

Vừa lúc ấy tiếng sáo của Nagisa dứt, một tiếng gió xé ngang làm cả một dàn đèn chiếu sân khấu đổ xuống ngay phía sau Nagisa. Trong khi Suoh cuống cuồng chạy đến đưa Nagisa đi bệnh xá thì Nokoru và Kanon nhìn nhau gật đầu.

Vụ việc ngay lập tức được Nokoru giải quyết ổn thoả từ thu thập tư liệu và lý giải sự việc, Kanon vì sắp đi nên cũng không làm gì nhiều, lại thêm chuyện cô biết đây là một cơ hội rất lớn, có thể nói là có một không hai để đẩy Suoh và Nagisa lại với nhau nên không định cảnh báo gì. Nhưng cả ngày hôm đó cô đứng ngồi không yên, mai là cô phải đi dã ngoại rồi, buổi Hội chợ thì hai ngày nữa sẽ diễn ra, vì còn chuẩn bị một số thứ nên Nokoru hẹn Utako ngày mai đến nói chuyện. Chưa từng thấy cô nôn nóng ra mặt như thế bao giờ, Nokoru nghĩ cô vẫn lo lắng cho Nagisa nên nhỏ giọng an ủi:

\- Em đừng lo lắng quá, mọi chuyện đã có anh lo rồi, em cứ an tâm đi dã ngoại đi.

Kanon nhíu mày, cô không định làm gì là sự thật nhưng nỗi bất an này cũng là sự thật, cô đã là con người sống tại thế giới này, không còn là kẻ ngồi trước màn hình vỗ tay khi Suoh cứu thoát Nagisa trong gang tấc nữa, vì thế quyết định lên tiếng:

\- Hội trưởng, em nghĩ anh phải cảnh báo bên phòng khoa học của trường Đại học thật kỹ về việc sân khấu ngoài trời đã chuyển sang dạng vòm cầu, chuyện này có liên quan đến tính mạng của nhiều người đấy.

Cô vẫn luôn không hiểu, tại sao một người làm việc vô cùng cẩn thận như Nokoru lại để xảy ra cái lỗi ngớ ngẩn thiếu sót trong khâu cảnh báo mà để bên trường Đại học không cập nhật việc sân khấu Hội chợ chuyển sang hình cầu, chẳng phải đó là chuyện quan trọng nhất hay sao.

Nokoru thấy cô lo như vậy thì cũng nhíu mày, Kanon chưa từng để ý tới chuyện gì kỹ như thế.

\- Anh hứa với em, anh sẽ cảnh báo họ thật kỹ và gửi cho họ những tư liệu anh phân tích được và thông tin về sân khấu cũng như thời gian Hội chợ tổ chức, em yên tâm rồi chứ?

Kanon nghe vậy đành phải gật đầu, Nokoru ngay sau đó chứng thực lời của bản thân bằng cách gửi email và gọi điện sang bên phòng khoa học của trường Đại học nói chuyện, xong xuôi nhìn Kanon với ánh mắt "khen anh đi, anh làm rất tốt phải không?" Nhưng bị gương mặt lãnh cảm khinh bỉ của Kanon đạp cho bằng phẳng, cô lúc đấy mới yên tâm một chút rời đi khỏi phòng Hội.

Kanon vội vã đi đến câu lạc bộ dặn dò một chút mấy đàn em lớp dưới phụ trách giúp cô công việc của câu lạc bộ, rồi chạy về lớp thu dọn một chút đồ. Lúc đi qua tủ để đồ, nghĩ nghĩ thế nào cô liền mở tủ ra, cất bớt một số cuốn sách vừa lấy từ phòng câu lạc bộ, khi thò tay vào lại đụng phải một vật cứng bèn lôi nó ra. Nhìn thấy biểu tượng ngọn lửa ở trên đó, Kanon mới nhớ ra đã lâu lắm rồi cô không mở tủ đồ, đây chẳng phải cái hộp đựng bùa bình an cô xin từ đầu năm nay định mang đi chia cho mấy bạn rồi bận quá quên mất ư. Kanon cất đồ rồi mang cái hộp theo đến căng tin. Ngồi tại bàn trà, cô mở nắp hộp, nằm ngay ngắn bên trong là 7 sợi dây gắn lá bùa miếng hình chữ nhật nhỏ xinh có hình ngọn lửa bên trên. Hồi đó cô đã tính tặng cho ba người ở phòng Hội, Seiji, Setsu, Zansa và Kyou nhưng quên mất, giờ xem ra cần điều chỉnh một chút. Cô không mê tín nhưng nếu không làm một chút gì đó thì cô không thấy yên tâm. Kanon nắm chặt mấy lá bùa trong tay, nhắm mắt cầu nguyện "các vị thần phật, nếu con có sức mạnh phi thường gì trong người thì xin truyền vào mấy lá bùa này để phù hộ cho người đeo chúng".

Làm xong, Kanon bèn đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, thấy không ai chú ý mới lè lưỡi, cảm thấy mình vừa làm chuyện gì đó buồn cười, giờ thì cần tặng mấy lá bùa trước đã.

Vậy là người ta lần đầu thấy Kanon-sensei, thần tượng của cả trường tất tả chạy hết góc này đến góc kia của trường. Trước hết là đến phòng Hội mẫu giáo tìm Utako đưa bùa, vì không gặp Nagisa nên bèn nhờ Utako chuyển cho cô bé còn không quên dặn đi dặn lại phải đeo trong ngày tổ chức Hội chợ. Utako nước mắt lưng tròng vô cùng cảm động nhìn thần tượng của mình vội vã chạy đi, cô cũng phải cố gắng tổ chức Hội chợ thật tốt không phụ lòng chị ấy mới được.

Sau đó Kanon chạy đến phòng khoa học trường Đại học lần nữa nhắc nhở về giờ giấc tổ chức và cấu trúc của sân khấu Hội chợ, tiếp tục lộn lại gặp Hội trưởng và Suoh đưa bùa bình an. Nhìn Kanon mồ hôi đầm đìa, thở hồng hộc, ánh mắt Nokoru dịu dàng lại có chút không đành lòng:

\- Sao em phải cẩn thận quá thế, bọn anh rất cảm động nhưng nhìn em mệt như thế quả thật không đành lòng.

Kanon vừa lau mồ hôi vừa không quên nhặt da gà rơi đầy đất, vừa quay sang lại đụng trúng ánh mắt long lanh mà mặt thì lạnh tanh của tiền bối Ninja khiến da gà vừa nhặt lại rụng tiếp.

\- Không, không có gì hết, em phải đi đây, thế nhé.

Rồi gió cuốn mây bay chạy bán mạng khỏi hai cặp mắt long lanh ấy, trước khi khép cửa phòng còn nghe thấy giọng Nokoru nói với Suoh:

\- Đã bảo cậu rồi mà, Hội mình cần Kanon-chan.

Không cần nghe câu trả lời của Suoh, Kanon chạy trốn thục mạng. Ngay khi ra đến ngoài sân thì đụng mặt vị tiền bối vệ sĩ nhà mình.

\- A, tiền bối, em đang định đi gặp anh đây.

\- Ừm, mai tiểu thư phải đi dã ngoại rồi, Setsu cùng khối với cô nên sẽ thay tôi bảo vệ tiểu thư.

Ichikawa Seiji thật sự là một vệ sĩ rất có trách nhiệm, Kanon mỉm cười sau đó nhớ tới việc của mình bèn kéo Seiji đến một cái ghế gần đó nhờ vả.

\- Em muốn nhờ anh giúp em để mắt tới Hội chợ diễn ra trong hai ngày tới của khối mẫu giáo.

Nhìn tiểu thư nhà mình lo lắng bất an, Seiji cũng nhận ra tầm nghiêm trọng của vấn đề nên chỉ gật đầu nghe cô nói tiếp:

\- Mặc dù em và Hội trưởng đã cố gắng làm mọi cách để không xảy ra chuyện gì nhưng em không yên tâm, em cứ cảm thấy sẽ có chuyện, có thể anh cho là em đa nghi nhưng mà em rất lo, thật đấy.

Thấy tiểu thư nhà mình càng nói càng kích động, Seiji tâm bình khí thản, đặt hai tay lên vai cô giữ cho cô bình tĩnh lại:

\- Tiểu thư, hít vào thở ra thật đều nào, hít sâu vào, thở mạnh ra!

Kanon làm theo, thấy đỡ hơn một chút.

\- Cô yên tâm, tôi sẽ để mắt đến Hội chợ, sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu, chính cô cũng cần phải cẩn thận, Setsu dù thế nào cũng vẫn còn nông nổi lắm, mới hôm qua còn bị chú cho một trận vì tội hiếu thắng.

Nhắc đến Setsu khiến Kanon nghĩ đến gương mặt vừa nữ tính vừa nam tính, nhìn có vẻ chín chắn trưởng thành nhưng thật ra rất nông nổi lại hay nhăn nhó đó thì không khỏi buồn cười, tâm tình cũng khá hơn.

\- Cảm ơn tiền bối, là em kích động quá.

\- Không cần, đừng quên tôi là vệ sĩ của cô.

Kanon cười tươi đáp lại bộ mặt lạnh lùng của vệ sĩ nào đó, có người để nhờ vả lúc cần thật là tốt, không cần tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, tự mình gánh vác, thật là tốt mà.

Kanon và Akira đi dã ngoại, mọi chuyện chuẩn bị cho Hội chợ của khối mẫu giáo diễn ra vô cùng suôn sẻ, Nokoru và Suoh vì bận việc nên không đến dự nhưng Seiji lại luôn quanh quẩn gần đó để có bất cứ chuyện gì thì còn kịp ra tay. Giữa bầu không khí vui vẻ sôi nổi, Utako vui mừng chào từng vị khách đến dự, Nagisa cũng trò chuyện với mấy người bạn, chuẩn bị cho tiết mục của mình, Nokoru ngồi ở bàn làm việc trêu đùa Suoh thì đúng lúc máy tính cậu báo động, Nokoru thao tác nhanh chóng để từng hình ảnh hiện lên trên màn hình. Vì một lý do không thể tưởng, thiết bị dự báo thời tiết vẫn bay qua sân khấu Hội trợ và đạt vận tốc tối đa ngang với vận tốc âm thanh trong 3 phút nữa, Nokoru trợn tròn mắt, không thể nào!   
Suoh nghe tin thì vội vã không kịp nghĩ, mở cửa sổ phòng tầng 3 nhảy xuống lao đi như thiêu thân tới bên Nagisa.

Dù đã nghe Kanon nói qua mọi chuyện nhưng Seiji không thể tin sức công phá của một thiết bị dự báo thời tiết lại kinh khủng đến vậy. Đứng từ bên ngoài sân khấu cậu đã cảm nhận được áp lực cực mạnh rung động cả khu đất rồi tiếng động lớn từ xa vọng lại, Seiji đoán có thể nó sắp đạt đến vận tốc đa vì vậy cậu lao vào thông báo cho ban cán sự Hội học sinh khối mẫu giáo, khi nhìn thấy cô bé cán sự chạy lại chỗ Utako, Seiji cũng chạy đến giúp đỡ thông báo sơ tán khách tham dự Hội chợ. May mắn thay vì được cảnh báo sớm nên cả sân khấu rất nhanh được di tản, không đến nỗi quá hỗn loạn nhưng Nagisa thì diễn quá nhập tâm nên vẫn không hay biết kể cả khi Utako chạy lại gọi.

Thiết bị dự báo thời tiết đã đạt vận tốc tối đa và lướt qua gây ra một luồng cắt gió dữ dội, luồng cắt gió này còn khủng khiếp hơn những gì anime mô tả vì nó không chỉ cắt nát một đường đi qua mà còn lật tung gạch đá xung quanh sân khấu lên. Utako bị gió quật mạnh suýt chút nữa ngã bay rất may có Seiji bảo hộ nhưng họ vẫn bị quăng lên không. Ở bên kia khi Nagisa nhận ra có nguy hiểm thì luồng cắt gió đã gần đến người cô, vừa lúc Suoh lao đến kịp thời, ôm chặt lấy cô nhưng luồng cắt gió cũng chạm đến hai người. Suoh cảm thấy như mình bị thứ áp lực ấy bóp nghẹt tim, chỉ biết ôm chặt lấy Nagisa bảo vệ cô. Nhưng rồi cả hai cảm thấy một luồng ấm áp trước ngực và khi họ nhận ra thì hai cơ thể đã êm đẹp an toàn tiếp xuống vạt đất bên cạnh cái rãnh sâu do luồng cắt gió để lại. Ở bên kia Utako và Seiji cũng nhẹ nhàng chạm đất, không một chút nguy hại nào.

Cả bốn người thở phào, Nagisa thẹn thùng cảm ơn Suoh, Suoh cũng đỏ mặt nhưng mặt mày thì nghiêm trọng như chuẩn bị đọc diễn văn ứng cử tổng thống vậy. Utako nhìn thấy vừa thở phào, lại bật cười rồi quay sang cúi đầu cảm ơn Seiji đúng lúc Nokoru chạy tới. Nokoru thở hồng hộc thông báo:

\- Thật sự mà một việc đáng sợ, cô hiệu trưởng có lời nhắn tới khối mẫu giáo rằng đây là trách nhiệm của nhà trường, cô sẽ bù đắp toàn bộ tổn hại cho Hội chợ và nghiêm khắc kiểm điểm, đúng là một bài học sâu sắc cho trường Clamp.

\- Vâng, đúng là một việc quá khủng khiếp nhưng chẳng phải cũng nhờ thế mà hai người họ nên duyên rồi hay sao.

Utako vừa nói như thở phào, mắt nhìn sang chỗ Suoh và Nigasa đang đứng mỉm cười.

\- Cũng đúng.

Nokoru lúc này mới để ý thấy Seiji cũng ở đây thì đã đoán ra đại khái, liền gật đầu chìa tay ra với cậu:

\- Cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm Ichikawa vì đã giúp đỡ mọi người.

\- Đây là việc tiểu thư đã dặn dò và cũng là việc mà tôi nên làm.

Seiji nói rồi cũng bắt tay Nokoru bày tỏ thái độ hữu nghị nhưng rất nhanh buông ra ngay. Nokoru cười cười không nói gì nhưng sau đó một việc khiến sân khấu không còn là của riêng Suoh và Nagisa nữa.

\- Lúc nãy khi chuẩn bị rơi xuống, em cảm thấy cả người ấm áp rồi rất nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống mà không hề sợ hãi, thật là thần kỳ, anh Ichikawa có thấy vậy không?

Utako như chợt nhớ ra việc quan trọng quay sang hỏi Seiji. Seiji gật đầu sau đó lôi cái bùa Kanon tặng từ trong ngực ra, khi lôi ra, chiếc bùa đã bị rách một đường ở chính giữa trở nên tơi tả mặc dù không hề bị một tác động nào. Utako cũng vội lôi bùa của mình từ trong áo kimono ra, tình trạng tương tự. Một lát sau Suoh và Nagisa chạy lại, họ đều mang bùa ra, cũng đều rách nát y hệt nhau, bằng một đường chính giữa. Nokoru nhìn chiếc bùa vẫn còn nguyên vẹn của mình, nghĩ nghĩ một hồi liền cười nói:

\- Có lẽ bùa của mọi người đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của chúng rồi.

Cả năm người đều nhớ lại cảm giác ấm áp lúc cận kề hiểm nguy ấy, nhìn lên bầu trời trong xanh thầm cảm ơn người đã tặng mình lá bùa.

Còn người ấy, hiện ở nơi xa hắt xì. Akira quan tâm đưa một tờ giấy sang:

\- Hanazaki, cậu sao thế, cảm à?

\- Không sao, không sao!

Kanon nhận khăn giấy chùi mũi, cũng lại nhìn bầu trời thầm cầu mong mọi người ở nhà bình an.

Ở một nơi ngoài Clamp, trong một góc phòng tối tăm, một cậu thiếu niên với gương mặt góc cạnh cùng mái tóc đỏ, ngồi trước màn hình laptop, tay chống cằm, nở nụ cười nhạt:

\- Hehh, vậy là an toàn hết cả sao, nhưng mà, vậy mới vui. Chuẩn bị level tiếp theo nào.

👻👻👻👻👻👻  
Chú thích:  
1\. Rokurokubi: Ma nữ cổ dài trong truyền thuyết Nhật Bản, là những yokai (yêu quái) với cái cổ dài mềm dẻo, linh động. Rokurokubi trông như người bình thường vào ban ngày, nhưng vào ban đêm thì vươn dài cổ ra để gây hoảng sợ hoặc bí mật theo dõi người khác, thường là ở các thành phố xa hoa và ăn chơi. Nhìn chung những con ma này vô hại.  
Rokurokubi có 2 loại, một loại có thể kéo dài cổ, một loại tách được đầu ra khỏi thân.

Rokurokubi có 2 loại, một loại có thể kéo dài cổ, một loại tách được đầu ra khỏi thân  
2\. Yukionna: Tuyết nữ trong truyền thuyết của Nhật Bản, là một yêu nữ vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp mặc kimono trắng với mái tóc đen dài buông xoã, thường xuất hiện vào ngày đông khi tuyết rơi thật nhiều, được cho là khiến những lữ khách lạc đường hoặc lạnh cóng cho tới chết.  
Có nhiều dị bản về yukionna nhưng nổi tiếng nhất kể rằng yukionna là linh hồn của một cô gái trẻ chết trong tuyết

Có nhiều dị bản về yukionna nhưng nổi tiếng nhất kể rằng yukionna là linh hồn của một cô gái trẻ chết trong tuyết  
3\. Ameonna: "Em gái mưa" phiên bản truyện cổ Nhật Bản 🤣  
Đúng như cái tên, ameonna là một ma nữ với bộ dáng già nua và làn da xỉn màu, thường đứng trong mưa và liếm tay của mình. Ameonna đi đến đâu ở đó liền có mưa nên nhiều dị bản cho rằng ameonna có nguồn gốc từ những vị thần mưa được người nông dân cầu nguyện ban mưa, sau này không trở về trời mà ở lại nhân gian, lâu dần hắc hoá thành yêu quái.  
Người Nhật Bản cổ cho rằng, những đứa trẻ sinh trong ngày mưa, sẽ trở thành Ameonna (đối với con gái) hoặc Ameotoko (đối với con trai). Và mỗi khi chúng đi đâu hay dự định làm gì đó, trời sẽ mưa. Mưa và những đứa trẻ đó có một sợi dây liên kết không thể cắt bỏ giống như một lời nguyền.


	22. Giấc mơ của cây cổ thụ và món quà của thần rừng

Buổi dã ngoại trong vòng 5 ngày của khối lớp 4 trường Clamp được diễn ra tại một khu rừng nguyên sinh ngoài đảo Clamp cũng chính điều này khiến Kanon vô cùng hứng thú vì từ hồi đến tháp Tokyo, cô chưa lại có dịp đi ra ngoài khu vực của trường Clamp.

Khối lớp 4 của trường Clamp không nhiều, chừng trên dưới 300 học sinh và chủ đề của lần dã ngoại này cũng rất hợp khẩu vị Kanon: làm bạn với thiên nhiên. Các học sinh ở tại một khu resort cao cấp được xây dựng gần khu rừng nguyên sinh, khu resort này rất đặc biệt, nó thuộc tập đoàn Imonoyama và được xây dựng thành từng ngôi nhà bằng gỗ riêng biệt, các nguyên liệu xây nhà và vật dụng sinh hoạt bên trong đều được thiết kế thân thiện với môi trường, nghe nói người lên ý tưởng và thiết kế khu resort này là một trong 8 người con nhà Imonoyama còn là người con thứ mấy thì Kanon không biết.

Buổi dã ngoại có chia nhiệm vụ cho từng tổ học sinh thực hiện như ghi nhật ký hành trình, quan sát và nghiên cứu về thực vật gặp trong rừng ngoài ra còn tổ chức các buổi học về hướng đạo sinh và các kỹ năng sinh tồn trong rừng già, các kỹ năng cần phải biết khi sống giữa thiên nhiên mà tránh ảnh hưởng tới thiên nhiên một cách tối đa. Tất nhiên không thể thiếu được mục tự khám phá và cắm trại trong rừng. 4 ngày trôi qua vô cùng thuận lợi, các học sinh đều rất hào hứng. Các tổ học sinh được phân chia ngẫu nhiên chứ không theo lớp, mỗi tổ có 6 người, trong tổ của mình, Kanon cũng chỉ biết Akira và Zansa. Setsu bị chia khác tổ nên không tiện theo cô bất cứ lúc nào nhưng cứ thi thoảng lại thấy cậu ta chạy lại ngó, Kanon đoán Seiji đã cảnh cáo gì đó với cậu ta.

Ngày cuối cùng của buổi dã ngoại là tự do hoạt động cùng hoàn thành báo cáo cá nhân, Kanon rất mong chờ ngày cuối này. Sau bữa sáng linh đình chúc mừng buổi dã ngoại thành công, các học sinh được phép hoạt động trong giới hạn cho phép đã được vạch rõ trong tờ bản đồ được phát. Đa phần các học sinh chọn đi vào thị trấn gần đó mua đồ lưu niệm hoặc đi thăm khu suối nước nóng. Trong lúc mọi người vui vẻ dọn đồ để chuẩn bị xuống thị trấn, Kanon nhìn trước ngó sau, tranh thủ lúc Akira cũng đang phấn khởi nói chuyện với Zansa và Kyou thì rón rén cầm balo và bản đồ đang lặng lẽ chuồn ra cửa sau. Cô đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ mọi thứ để một mình chui vào rừng khám phá những ngõ ngách thú vị mà cô để ý từ mấy hôm trước, vừa ra khỏi cửa được vài bước thì nghe giọng ai oán của Setsu vang lên từ phía sau:

\- Cậu định đi đâu? Hử?

\- Íiiiiii

Quên luôn cái nhân vật này.

\- Cậu đừng có xuất hiện kiểu đấy, chết người đấy.

Kanon vỗ vỗ ngực.

\- Ai bảo cậu lén lút chuồn đi làm gì, công khai minh bạch có phải đỡ hơn không.

Setsu lên giọng dạy bảo, mắt vẫn nheo lại nhìn chằm chằm cô như sợ trong lúc cậu không chú ý cô lại lủi mất.

\- À ừ thì thi thoảng mới được đi tới nơi đẹp thế này, muốn khám phá một mình cho nó bí hiểm.

Kanon tìm một cái cớ hết sức vớ vẩn viển vông khiến Setsu càng nhìn cô không rời mắt.

\- Đi đâu? Tôi đưa cậu đi, đi một mình lỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra thì biết kêu ai, tôi cũng còn nhiệm vụ bảo vệ cậu nữa, cậu đừng có mà chỉ biết nghĩ đến mình như thế.

Kanon bĩu môi cúi đầu di di chân xuống đất, ừ thì đúng là lỗi của cô nhưng còn lâu cô mới xin lỗi. Setsu nhìn cô như vậy cũng không nói thêm, chỉ giật lấy bản đồ trong tay cô, nhìn vào mấy điểm màu đỏ Kanon đánh dấu trên đó một cách nghi hoặc, mấy chỗ này họ đều đã đi qua, cậu nhớ đâu có gì kỳ lạ mà Kanon lại muốn khám phá nhỉ.

Nhưng không phải chờ lâu, Setsu đã biết là mình nhầm, ẩn dưới những thứ nhìn như hết sức bình thường lại vô cùng phi thường.

Điểm đầu tiên họ đến là một con suối, nghe thầy phụ trách nói, con suối này chính là ranh giới giới hạn khu vực bọn họ được khám phá không phải vì bên kia có gì nguy hiểm mà vì không có cầu qua suối. Muốn qua suối một là tự lội qua, hai là đi lên gần thượng nguồn, nơi đó có xây cầu nhưng nó lại không nằm trong khu vực được phép tham quan. Con suối rất trong và hiền hoà nhưng để ý kỹ mới thấy dòng chảy rất nhanh và siết, nhìn nước suối trong veo nếu không được thầy phụ trách giải thích thì không ai nghĩ nó sâu trên 1m cả, như vậy là quá nguy hiểm.

Setsu đứng trên bờ suối đoạn được Kanon đánh dấu đỏ nhíu mày không hiểu họ làm gì ở con suối này rồi quay sang Kanon vẻ dò hỏi lại chỉ thấy Kanon cười cười rồi đột nhiên nằm sấp xuống bờ suối khiến cậu hết hồn.

\- Cẩn thận, suối này sâu đấy!

Rồi cậu thấy Kanon vén tay áo lên thật cao, thò tay suối sờ soạng tìm thứ gì bên dưới, được một lúc thì thấy mắt cô sáng lên, tay kéo mạnh một cái. Setsu há hốc mồm, trước mắt cậu, dòng suối rẽ làm đôi như cảnh Moses rẽ đôi biển Đỏ*, tiếp đó một loạt các tấm ván bằng thứ chất liệu mà cậu không biết nổi lên tự động lắp đặt tạo thành một cây cầu vững chắc bắc ngang qua suối, có cả thành cầu đàng hoàng. Kanon hí hửng:

\- Đi thôi nào!

Thấy Kanon đã đi đến giữa cầu, Setsu lúc này mới hết bàng hoàng vội vã chạy theo bày tỏ mối nghi hoặc trong lòng:

\- Làm sao cậu biết ở đó có cơ quan thế?

\- À thì lúc thầy phụ trách nói là bờ bên kia không có nguy hiểm nhưng không có đường sang tôi đã nghi ngờ nên quan sát cả dọc cả dòng suối, đến đoạn này phát hiện dòng chảy có đường ngăn rất lạ nhưng cực kỳ khó thấy nếu không chú ý thật kỹ nên tôi nghĩ chắc có cơ quan gì bên dưới, rất có khả năng là một cây cầu hoặc chí ít cũng là một đường đi.

Kanon sảng khoái giải thích cặn kẽ cho Setsu, cái kiểu cơ quan này cô thấy nhiều trên phim ảnh, sách truyện rồi. Nghe giải thích xong, Setsu mới ồ lên gật gù liên tục, quả nhiên là tác giả của truyện trinh thám bán chạy nhất nước.

Đi hết cầu sang bờ bên kia của con suối, cảnh vật có vẻ không khác gì mấy so với bên này nhưng có một cảm giác kỳ lạ cứ dẫn dắt, thúc giục Kanon đi về phía trước. Setsu nhìn Kanon đi ngày càng nhanh rồi chuyển hẳn sang chạy thì cũng vội vã đuổi theo, vừa chạy vừa gọi:

\- Này, cậu có biết mình đi đâu không thế? Chúng ta không có bản đồ của bên này đâu đấy.

Nhưng Kanon cứ như không nghe thấy, dẫn Setsu tiếp tục chạy qua những cây bụi và vô vàn những tán cây của đủ loại thực vật trong rừng, điều kỳ lạ là họ không bị bất cứ tổn thương nào cứ như thể cây không cản họ mà đẩy họ đi vậy. Cuối cùng Kanon cũng dừng lại, Setsu gập người thở hổn hển, một tay quệt mồ hôi trên trán, ngẩng lên vừa định càu nhàu thì thấy một khung cảnh mờ mịt đầy sương mù còn Kanon thì đã biến đi đâu. Cậu cuống cuồng vạt sương mù, cố gắng xác định phương hướng tìm đường thoát ra, quan trọng nhất là không được để Kanon bị tổn thương gì. Có lẽ Setsu chưa nhận ra nhưng vào thời khắc nguy nan, cậu không còn giữ cái ý nghĩ về sự trừng phạt của anh họ Seiji và gia đình nếu không bảo vệ được Kanon nữa mà cậu thực sự lo lắng cho cô, không còn là trách nhiệm mà là sự quan tâm giữa những người bạn.

\- Hanazaki? Cậu đâu rồi? Hanazaki?

Setsu quờ quạng một hồi thì cũng thoát ra được đám sương mù, vừa bước lên thì đụng ngay phải một thân cây to lớn sừng sững trước mặt mình. Setsu chưa từng thấy cái cây nào lớn như vậy, cả một thân thẳng đứng cao vút khiến cậu ngước lên chỉ nhìn thấy những tán lá xanh tít tắp bên trên và ánh mặt trời le lói chiếu qua kẽ hở thưa thớt của những tán cây, hoàn toàn không xác định được ngọn cây. Chu vi thân cây thì riêng mình cậu vòng tay ôm chỉ có cảm giác như đang ôm một bức tường chứ không phải một thân cây tròn, phần còn lại của cây ngập trong màn sương dày trắng xoá. Đứng trước một sinh vật vĩ đại uy nghiêm như vậy, Setsu bỗng thấy mình bé nhỏ vô cùng, bất giác cõi lòng cũng đầy sự tôn kính.

Mải mê ngước nhìn cái cây như bị thôi miên, Setsu không hề để ý thấy sương mù từ mọi phía đang rút dần đi, thay vào đó là một khung cảnh hoàn toàn khác lạ so với những gì người ta có thể thấy trong một khu rừng nguyên sinh thế này. Rồi cậu giật mình vì cảm nhận như có thứ gì lướt qua mình, Setsu lúc ấy mới bừng tỉnh nhìn xung quanh rồi há hốc mồm. Thân cây trước mặt không còn to lớn như trước mà thay vào đó là một cái cây non gầy guộc, cao chỉ gấp đôi Setsu mà thôi, xung quanh vì thế cũng trở nên trống trải hơn, có nhiều cây giống như vậy rồi nhiều người cả nam cả nữ mặc quần áo lao động của nông dân, quần rộng buộc ống chân, áo rộng tay buộc ống tay, đầu chít khăn đang cùng nhau trồng cây. Setsu á khẩu đứng im bất động không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra thì một cô gái tóc tết bím hai bên, gương mặt thanh tú hơi lấm chút đất bùn đang cầm xô và gáo tưới nước tiến lại gần cậu. Setsu ngỡ ngàng còn chưa kịp đứng né sang một bên thì cô gái đã đi tới, mắt chỉ nhìn chằm chằm ra cái cây sau cậu rồi đi xuyên qua người cậu.

Hít!

Setsu kinh hoảng, cậu đây là gặp ... ma?

\- Đừng sợ! Không phải ma đâu, đây chỉ là một ... giấc mơ thôi.

Setsu quay ngoắt lại thì thấy Kanon đang nhởn nhơ đứng gần mình, hai tay khoanh lại trước ngực, nghiêm túc nghiên cứu cảnh vật xung quanh.

\- Cậu... từ lúc nào... mà làm sao???

Setsu vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng, miệng nói lắp liên tục khiến Kanon không khỏi vỗ vai cậu "người anh em, định lực của cậu còn kém lắm" rồi mới nhẹ nhàng giải thích.

\- Từ lúc chúng ta sang bờ suối bên kia, tôi nghe như có ai gọi mình nên chạy tới, khi tới nơi chỉ thấy một thân cây cao vút to lớn vô cùng nhưng cậu vừa xuất hiện thì đã hoá thành khung cảnh này.

\- Tại sao lại thế? - Setsu ngây ngốc hỏi lại, mọi chuyện đang diễn ra ngoài kiến thức và ý thức của cậu.

\- Tôi cũng không rõ nhưng trong đầu tôi đã định hình sẵn một câu trả lời, đây là một giấc mơ, mà có lẽ tôi không bị tác động, chỉ có cậu bị tác động nên khi cậu vừa tới thì giấc mơ mới xuất hiện. - Kanon gật gù có vẻ khá hài lòng với câu trả lời như không trả lời của mình.

\- Khoan khoan, cậu nói cái gì tôi vẫn chưa hiểu, mơ? ai mơ? Chúng ta á?

\- Không, là giấc mơ của cái cây.

Nghe Kanon giải thích xong, đầu óc Setsu còn bí lù hơn cả lúc trước nhưng trước khi cậu định hỏi gì nữa thì đã bị cô ngăn lại, ý bảo hãy quan sát xem sao.

Cô gái khi nãy đang xách xô gỗ đựng nước tưới cho cái cây, vừa tưới vừa cười nói:

\- Cây ngoan, cây đẹp, mau uống nước rồi lớn nhanh nhé, mày là cái cây đầu tiên anh Hiroshi và tao trồng đấy, nhìn mày xem, đã lớn thế này rồi. Anh Hiroshi nhập ngũ rồi chắc còn lâu nữa mới về thăm mày được nên tao sẽ thay anh ấy chăm sóc mày, mày phải ráng mà lớn khoẻ lớn đẹp nghe chưa.

Quang cảnh cứ xoay tròn êm đềm trong từng ngày cô gái tới chăm cái cây, những cây xung quanh cũng dần lớn lên tạo thành hẳn một cánh rừng nhỏ. Cây lớn lên, con người cũng lớn lên rồi già đi. Khung cảnh dừng lại ở cô gái với bộ kimono trắng, tóc búi gọn gàng, nhìn qua rất giống trang phục cô dâu truyền thống của Nhật. Cô gái lại tới nói chuyện với cái cây:

\- Cây ngoan à, mày đã cao lớn thế này rồi, hôm nay tao đi lấy chồng đấy, mày có biết lấy chồng là gì không? Là gả cho một người đàn ông sống chung với mình cả quãng đời con lại, sinh con dưỡng cái. Tao đã không thể chờ được anh Hiroshi nữa rồi, cũng đã 10 năm, nếu còn chờ nữa sẽ chẳng có ai lấy tao đâu. Lấy chồng rồi tao phải về nhà chồng, cách đây xa lắm nên chắc tao cũng không thường xuyên tới chăm mày được nữa, mày phải ráng lên mà sống nhé cây.

Và cô gái quay lưng, chậm rãi bước đi trên đôi guốc gỗ của mình, miệng cô giương lên một nụ cười buồn bã, đã qua rồi quãng đời thanh xuân xanh rì đẹp đẽ.

Kanon và Setsu cứ đứng đó nhìn khung cảnh thay đổi, con người thay đổi cho đến khi cánh rừng bé nhỏ ngày ấy biến thành một khu rừng rậm rạp đầy những cây gỗ to lớn. Xã hội phát triển, con người cũng biết tận dụng thiên nhiên hơn, vậy là cánh rừng dần bị đốn lấy gỗ. Cái cây may mắn không bị đốn bỏ mà thay vì đó được đào lên vận chuyển tới trồng lại tại khu rừng nguyên sinh này. Nó ở đây từ bấy đến giờ, ngót nghét cũng vài chục năm đã qua.

Sau khi khung cảnh dừng lại tại thời điểm hiện tại thì chỉ ngừng một lúc lại bắt đầu với những giấc mơ quá khứ. Setsu chảy mồ hôi, nuốt khan nhìn những con người chuyển động quanh mình cảm thấy đang dần bị lún sâu vào cảm xúc của cái cây, đúng lúc nghe Kanon lên tiếng:

\- Người muốn gì?

Setsu tức khắc như được giải thoát, tâm bình tĩnh lại đã thấy mộng cảnh của cái cây biến mất, sương mù cũng tan hết, trước mắt bọn họ là hai cái cây, một cây to lớn vĩ đại mà Setsu đã thấy trước đó, bên cạnh nó là một cây cổ thụ già cỗi, vỏ thân cây đã dần chuyển sang màu nâu sậm, những tán cây dài rộng nhưng lá thưa thớt vàng vọt báo hiệu sự suy tàn. Rồi một giọng nói uy nghiêm vang lên:

\- Đứa nhỏ này không còn sống được bao lâu nữa nhưng vẫn tâm tâm niệm niệm đến chốn xưa, cứ như vậy nó sẽ không được giải thoát mà biến thành tro tàn và những tàn mộng này rất có thể gây ra chuyện không tốt.

Kanon vẫn đứng yên lắng nghe, Setsu thì không nghe thấy, nhìn cô đầy nghi vấn nhưng thấy cô chăm chú thì cũng không dám hỏi, sau lại nghe Kanon lên tiếng hỏi tiếp:

\- Chúng tôi có thể giúp được gì?

\- Ta là thần rừng nhưng sức mạnh của ta cũng chỉ giới hạn được trong khu rừng này, thế giới này đã thay đổi, không còn đủ linh khí cho chúng ta sử dụng pháp lực nữa. Đứa nhỏ này được đưa tới đây từ rất lâu rồi, cũng là con dân của ta vì vậy cầu người mang nó trở về cố hương, để tâm nguyện của nó được thực hiện, giải phóng nó khỏi mộng cảnh dày đặc này.

"Cầu người?" Kanon thoáng nghĩ, thần rừng đang cầu cô ư?

Như thấy Kanon băn khoăn, giọng của thần rừng lại lặp lại:

\- Cầu người!

Cùng lúc đấy dường như tất cả các cây trong rừng cùng lên tiếng cầu xin:

\- Cầu người! Cầu người! Cầu người...

Hàng ngàn vạn tiếng cầu của các sinh linh trong khu rừng rơi vào tai của Kanon, cảm xúc của chúng cũng tác động lên cô không nhỏ, Kanon đứng yên bất động nhưng hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài.

\- Được! - Cô đáp.

Những tiếng cầu xin ngừng lại, Setsu ở bên cạnh chỉ cảm thấy khu rừng bỗng nổi gió rồi có một làn sóng những tạp âm xào xạc rì rầm như cầu xin mà thôi.

\- Nhưng làm sao mang được ngài ấy đi?

Kanon biết dù thần rừng gọi cái cây ấy là "đứa trẻ" nhưng cũng đáng tuổi cụ nội của cô đi.

\- Việc đó người không cần lo, xin hãy lại gần đứa trẻ này và chạm vào nó.

Kanon làm theo, từ từ bước đến bên cái cây, tâm tình bình thản vô cùng, cô nhắm mắt lại vươn cả hai tay vào cái cây, ngay lập tức một quầng sáng loá lên bao phủ lấy cả một khoảng rừng. Khi ánh sáng tan đi, cái cây chỉ còn lại thân trơ trụi đen xì còn trong tay Kanon đã xuất hiện một mầm cây nhỏ.

\- Ta rút đi toàn bộ sinh lực còn lại của nó, lại mượn sức mạnh của người hồi sinh nó về hình dạng này, hy vọng người có thể mang nó về cố hương.

Thần rừng vừa dứt lời, một cơn gió lốc tràn qua, Setsu thấy vậy vội vàng chạy đến che cho Kanon và khi hai người mở được mắt ra thì họ đã quay về bờ bên của con suối, cây cầu cũng không thấy tăm hơi đâu nữa.

\- Vừa rồi, là ... mơ hay thật vậy?

Setsu vẫn không thể tin vào mắt mình, cậu vừa trải qua một chuyện kỳ lạ nhất đời.

\- Không phải mơ đâu!

Kanon bình thản đáp lời Setsu, nâng hai tay lên cho cậu xem cái mầm cây.

Cuộc thám hiểm của họ cũng dừng tại đó vì đã đến giờ tập trung chuẩn bị trở lại trường. Kanon tìm một ít đất rồi cho cả đất cả cây vào một cái túi giấy, cẩn thận ôm trước người, khi chân vừa bước ra khỏi khu rừng, cô còn nghe thoảng trong gió muôn vàn tiếng xào xạc:

\- Cảm tạ!

Lúc lên xe về trường, vì vướng víu nên Kanon lấy balo ra, cẩn thận để cái cây vào giữa rồi đặt xuống chân, để tránh cô vừa đi vừa ngủ quên làm rơi mất. Vừa mở balo ra, một mùi thơm toả ra khiến cả xe ngoái lại nhìn, Kanon cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào balo của mình.

\- Kanon, cậu có cái gì thơm vậy?

Zansa ngồi gần đó tò mò hỏi, mùi thơm khiến nước miếng của cô cứ ứa ra, một điều khiếm nhã, nhưng cô lại không thể ngăn nó lại.

Kanon nhìn vào balo của mình, đầy nhóc hạt.

\- Là hạt dẻ.

\- Ôi, mình chưa từng thấy hạt dẻ nào lại to thế này, nướng sẵn rồi ư, cậu mua ở đâu thế?

\- Ha ha, ở gần rừng có một quầy hàng của dân địa phương.

Kanon bịa chuyện nhưng đâu cần ai tin vì chuyện cô đã gặp còn khó tin hơn cả chuyện cô bịa nữa. Lúc bới đống hạt dẻ đầy ụ trong balo chia bớt cho mọi người thưởng thức, Kanon tìm thấy một cái bình hình hồ lô nhỏ bằng lòng bàn tay, lắc lắc còn thấy có tiếng sóng sánh bên trong. Kanon mở hé ra ngửi ngửi rồi đóng vội lại, nắm nó trong tay mà khoé miệng giật không ngừng:

\- Thần rừng, người chu đáo quá, cảm tạ cả rượu lẫn đồ nhắm cơ đấy.

🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊

Moses là vị Thánh của người dân Do Thái, được Chúa ban phước và được tiên tri sẽ trở thành người dẫn dắt dân tộc Do Thái đến miền Đất Hứa của sự tự do, thoát khỏi ách nô lệ dưới sự cai trị hà khắc của người Ai Cập.   
Khi dẫn đoàn người Do Thái chạy thoát khỏi sự truy đuổi của quân lính Ai Cập đến bờ biển Đỏ, ông giơ cây gậy của mình cầu nguyện và biển đã tách đôi để đoàn người đi qua, sau đó lại nhập vào vùi quân Ai Cập đang đuổi theo dưới đáy biển.

Khi dẫn đoàn người Do Thái chạy thoát khỏi sự truy đuổi của quân lính Ai Cập đến bờ biển Đỏ, ông giơ cây gậy của mình cầu nguyện và biển đã tách đôi để đoàn người đi qua, sau đó lại nhập vào vùi quân Ai Cập đang đuổi theo dưới đáy biển


	23. Anh nghĩ nhiều rồi, Hội trưởng!

Số hạt dẻ ở trong balo mà Kanon mang về từ chuyến dã ngoại không hề ít dù chẳng hiểu sao mà chúng chứa vừa trong cái balo nhỏ xíu của cô lại còn chẳng nặng chút nào. Kanon đổ hạt dẻ ra được hẳn một thau lớn vẫn còn nóng hôi hổi thơm phức khiến bà Hanazaki vô cùng thích thú.

\- Con gái, mẹ chưa từng thấy hạt dẻ nào to và ngon thế này đấy, lần sau nếu gặp lại mua nhé, mẹ sẽ làm nutela, mứt, nhân bánh nữa.

Kanon chỉ gật gù không dám hứa dù rất mê đồ ăn mẹ làm, ai biết được lần sau liệu có còn gặp vị thần nào nữa không để xin chứ. Hiện tại, việc cấp bách là mang cái mầm cây về cố hương nhưng cái khó là Kanon không biết cố hương của cây cổ thụ ở đâu. Việc này cũng không trách cô được, ai bảo thần rừng chẳng nói chẳng rằng tống cô thẳng ra ngoài chứ. Thôi, thôi, đi ngủ đã, mai đến hỏi Hội trưởng không gì không biết vậy, đằng nào thì khu rừng đó cũng thuộc phạm vi quản lý của nhà Imonoyama mà.

Nhưng không cần Kanon phải bận tâm, đêm ấy cô mơ về cố hương của cây cổ thụ, là giấc mơ tiếp nối những giấc mơ quá khứ cô đã thấy trong khu rừng nguyên sinh hôm trước. Lang thang trong mơ, Kanon thấy được nơi đó thay đổi theo từng mốc thời gian, cuối cùng dừng lại tại, cái gì cơ, trường Clamp?

Giấc mơ dừng lại cũng là lúc trời sáng, Kanon bật dậy theo tiếng chuông báo thức, ngồi ngây ra trên giường, lòng và lòng vòng một hồi lại quay về trường Clamp? Kanon cảm thấy có chút ức chế, có phải vì bối cảnh anime chỉ có trong trường Clamp nên có muốn đi đâu xa cũng đi không nổi phải không?

Đến trường, việc đầu tiên là đến phòng Hội vì cô cần phát quà. Mẹ cô đã lỡ tay làm một đống đồ ăn bánh trái từ đám hạt dẻ cô mang về, Kanon lặc lè xách một hộp lớn bánh bông lan nhân hạt dẻ, bánh quy vị hạt dẻ và cả hạt dẻ nguyên hạt không hiểu sao vẫn nóng hổi thơm lừng, cong cả một túi trong đó chứa đầy những túi quà nhỏ buộc nơ để tặng cho người trong câu lạc bộ và tiền bối vệ sĩ nhà cô.

Trước khi Kanon đến cổng trường, cô không hề hay biết trong phòng Hội đã vô cùng náo nhiệt. Bộ ba mỹ nam cán sự Hội cùng hai mỹ nữ Utako và Nagisa đang hồi hộp chờ cô đến để kể chuyện hôm trước và cảm ơn. Tại sao ư? Làm gì có ai không kích thích trước một sự việc thần kỳ như thế chứ. Duy nhất có một người cứ ngồi hết xoè lại gập quạt vào, dáng vẻ bồn chồn, thấp thỏm, đó là vị Hội trưởng anh tuấn tiêu sái biến thái của Hội. Akira dù đã nghe cô bạn gái nhỏ Utako kể chuyện tai nạn hôm trước và lá bùa kỳ tích của Kanon đến lần thứ bao nhiêu không biết, vẫn hào hứng ngồi nghe lại. Suoh thì trầm ổn hơn, ngoài việc đỏ mặt nhìn tiểu thư Nagisa thì cũng liếc mắt để ý đến hành vi bất thường của Hội trưởng nhà cậu, còn đang định cất tiếng hỏi thì cửa phòng Hội mở ra:

\- Buổi sáng tốt lành mọi người!

Nghe giọng nói đầy thân quen và đáng mong chờ này, tất cả phòng đều vui mừng đứng lên tiếp đón, duy chỉ có một vị là giật thót mình, tay cũng đánh rơi luôn cái quạt.

Vừa bước vào, Kanon cứ ngỡ cô vào nhầm phòng hoặc là đang có hội nghị kín trong phòng Hội mà cô không biết. Trong phòng đầy đủ cả ba mỹ nam khối tiểu học cùng hai mỹ nữ khối mẫu giáo, mới sáng ra đã gặp người đẹp, chắc hôm nay là một ngày may mắn, đặc biệt là khi dàn mỹ nhân đều nhìn cô cười trìu mến.

Utako và Nagisa hớn hở chạy ra đón cô trước tiên:

\- Chị Kanon, buổi sáng tốt lành, chúng em chờ chị nãy giờ.

Ôi ôi, đáng yêu chết mất, nhìn cái dáng vẻ kéo váy nhún chân lịch sự tao nhã của các cô bé con, Kanon chỉ muốn bắt về nuôi thôi nhưng vẫn phải ra vẻ thuỳ mị nết na:

\- Chào các em, có chuyện gì mà sáng nay lại đông đủ vậy? Họp gì mà chị không biết sao?

Vừa lúc đó Suoh và Akira cũng chạy lại giành đồ vật trông có vẻ nặng trên tay cô, Hội trưởng thì mỉm cười dịu dàng có chút khiên cưỡng giải thích:

\- Đúng là có họp kín đó Kanon-chan, chủ đề là về em nha.

\- Em?

Kanon chỉ chỉ tay vào chính mình. Cô đã làm gì nên tội? Sao cô không biết vậy?

Lại thấy cả phòng Hội nhìn mình tiếp tục cười dịu dàng, sau đó là đến màn thi nhau kể chuyện của hai cô gái nhỏ.

\- Chị Kanon, chị không biết chị quyền uy thế nào đâu? - Utako lên tiếng trước.

\- Đúng vậy, cực kỳ lợi hại! - Là Nagisa

\- Tớ chỉ mới được nghe kể lại sáng nay, quả thật vô cùng thần kỳ. - Akira cũng chen vào một chân.

Hả? Hả? Hả? Xin ai đó làm ơn giải thích rõ hơn được không? Hay tại cả cuối tuần cô ăn nhiều hạt dẻ quá, đầu óc bị bưng kín mất rồi?

Hội trưởng anh tuấn tiêu sái vẫn cầm cái quạt che miệng, thuận tiện còn che luôn cả mặt nên không ai biết biểu cảm của cậu ra sao. Sau rồi Suoh phải lên tiếng giải thích mới dập tan được luồng ca ngợi nhiệt tình. Cậu chìa lá bùa đã rách ra cho Kanon nhìn khiến cô cũng giật mình:

\- Cái này là?

Suoh mỉm cười, điểm tĩnh kể lại mọi chuyện sau đó rất nghiêm túc đứng dậy cúi đầu thật sâu, đây là lần thứ hai cậu cúi đầu trước Kanon, lần đầu là vì Nokoru nhưng lần này là vì chính mình:

\- Nếu không có lá bùa có lẽ bọn anh đều bị thương cả, cảm ơn Hanazaki, vì tấm lòng và sự chu đáo của em, cảm ơn em nhiều lắm.

Akira, Utako và Nagisa cũng đứng lên cúi đầu, Kanon lại thấy Nokoru cũng đứng dậy, nghĩ đến chuyện cả dàn thiên tài biến thái này cúi đầu khiến cô bất giác rùng mình một cái, vội vã ngăn đón:

\- Mọi người khiến em tổn thọ mất, tất cả đều bình an là tốt rồi.

Sau rồi lại nhìn lá bùa đặt trên bàn uống nước mà than thở:

\- Em cũng không ngờ nó lại linh nghiệm... tới mức này. Nhưng mà lạ nhỉ, rõ ràng trước khi em đi, mọi việc đã được cảnh báo tốt, sao lại xảy ra chuyện được?

Bỗng mọi người nghe tiếng gập quạt cái rụp, là Nokoru đang dẹp cái quạt sang một bên, cúi người mũi hít hít hộp đồ Kanon mang đến:

\- Anh nghe có mùi ngon ở trong này nè, nghe Akira nói mọi người đều đi vào thị trấn chơi ngày cuối, chỉ có mình em và Ichikawa-san vào rừng mới lại mua được hạt dẻ ngon tuyệt cú, hẳn là cái này đi.

Kanon nhìn Nokoru, từ bao giờ mà vì miếng ăn Hội trưởng lại trở nên vô duyên thế nhỉ, ngắt cả lời cô. Kanon nhìn nhìn Nokoru đầy cảnh giác, Hội trưởng, vẻ chột dạ trong mắt anh đang lộ ra kìa, mau che nó lại đi. Nhưng Kanon cũng không phản đối, đây không phải việc chính, cô đưa tay gỡ vải bọc chiếc hộp ba tầng tầng to khủng bố ở giữa bàn trà ra rồi mở nắp, xếp từng tầng hộp xuống. Đầu tiên là bánh bông lan nhân hạt dẻ rồi đến bánh quy vị hạt dẻ, cuối cùng là hạt dẻ đã bóc vỏ ú ná ú nần đầy nhóc, thơm lừng. Thấy ánh mắt mọi người sáng lên, cô mới cười nói:

\- Mẹ em có làm thành phẩm từ hạt dẻ, đây là quà của em.

\- Ôi, trông ngon quá đi, chị Kanon này, em chưa từng thấy hạt dẻ nào to như thế này đâu.

\- Đúng đấy, tớ có nghe mọi người kháo nhau về vụ hạt dẻ này, Hanazaki may mắn thật đấy, không xuống thị trấn mà quay lại rừng mới mua được đặc sản hiếm có này.

Akira bê trà đã chuẩn bị trước lại, nhìn khay hạt dẻ và các loại bánh bà Hanazaki làm như nhìn trân bảo mà lòng thấy tiếc hận không thôi.

Mắt Utako sáng long lanh nhìn một mâm đầy bánh trái, dù cô bé đã ăn sáng rồi nhưng ngửi hương thơm từ hạt dẻ toả ra, miệng vẫn ứa nước.

\- Mọi người đừng khách khí, em mang về khá nhiều đấy.

\- Tất nhiên rồi, anh không khách khí đâu nhé, nhìn đã biết là mỹ vị rồi.

Nokoru cầm đầu cả bọn, nhón tay lấy một viên hạt dẻ đã bóc vỏ sẵn vẫn đang nóng hổi thơm phức, cắn một miếng mắt toả sáng:

\- Ngon thật đấy Kanon-chan, mùi vị này cũng thật đặc biệt.

Mọi người nghe thấy thế cũng lấy hạt dẻ ăn thử, tất cả cùng có một biểu cảm say mê hạnh phúc vô cùng.

\- Đúng là mùi vị rất đặc biệt.

Suoh ăn xong một viên, lại lấy tiếp một viên.

\- Có cảm giác cứ như là...

Akira vừa ăn vừa nghiền ngẫm, thoáng cái đã cầm đến viên thứ 3.

\- Một lời cảm ơn chân thành.

Nokoru tiếp lời, vừa cười vừa ăn.

\- Đúng là có cảm giác đó, em ăn vào mà thấy vui như thể mình đã làm một việc gì đó tốt lắm và nhận được một lời cảm ơn chân thành, cực kỳ hạnh phúc.

Utako cũng gật đầu đồng tình với Akira.

\- Đúng thế, chị Kanon. Chị đã giúp ai sao?

Nagisa cười híp cả mắt, hỏi bâng quơ thế mà lại đúng.

Kanon ngớ người, cũng đúng nhỉ, đây là quà cảm ơn của cả khu rừng dành tặng cô cơ mà.

Tiệc tan trong vui vẻ, khi mọi người đều về lớp hết, Kanon chần chừ một lát quyết định vẫn nên hỏi Nokoru để tìm được địa điểm chính xác nơi cái mầm cây cổ thụ muốn trở về.

\- Ano, Hội trưởng này, em muốn nói chuyện với anh một lát.

Tưởng rằng Nokoru sẽ vui vẻ đùa cợt như mọi hôm, mắt long lanh đáp ứng ngay nhưng không, mặt cậu đột nhiên biến đổi, vẻ chột dạ hiện ra rõ ràng rồi rất nhanh đi đến cửa phòng Hội bước ra ngoài, còn không quên thò mặt lại nói nhanh với cô:

\- A ha ha, Kanon-chan, xin lỗi em nha, hôm nay tiết đầu anh có kiểm tra anh phải lên lớp sớm ôn bài, không tiện ở lại thêm nữa, có gì để sau nha, chào em.

Rồi chạy biến không thấy tăm hơi bỏ lại mình Kanon nghệt mặt đứng giữa phòng Hội, có chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra vậy? Hôm nay Hội trưởng bị thần hạt dẻ nhập rồi à? Ăn xong của người ta còn không đổ vỏ, a phi, nhầm nhầm, còn quỵt nợ bỏ chạy không cho người ta hỏi là sao? Mà anh lấy cái cớ ôn bài kiểm tra vớ vẩn ấy ai tin, cả trường này ai chẳng biết anh đến trường chỉ để chơi. Nhưng có oán thán thế nào thì người cũng đi mất rồi, chẳng lẽ còn bảo cô chạy theo bắt lại?

Nhưng rồi Kanon phát hiện, cả ngày hôm đó cô không gặp lại Nokoru, Suoh cũng phát điên lên, giấy tờ thì chồng chất mà Hội trưởng thì biến mất, hỏi ai cho cậu thiện lương? Hội trưởng trốn việc đã chẳng phải ngày một ngày hai nhưng mà mất tích triệt để thế này thì thật là quá lắm rồi. Kanon cũng lấy làm lạ nhưng cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chuyện của cô cũng không gấp, để mai hỏi cũng được nên xong việc của Hội là cô lại về câu lạc bộ chia quà cho mọi người.

Lúc ngồi trong thư viện đưa quà cho tiền bối vệ sĩ nhà mình, Kanon cũng cúi đầu:

\- Cảm ơn tiền bối đã giúp đỡ mọi người hôm đó.

Seiji không muốn nhận câu cảm ơn này, quá khách khí nhưng cũng không ngăn cô, dù sao cũng là điều cô muốn làm.

\- Tiểu thư không cần khách khí, nếu không có bùa cô tặng thì mọi người đều có thể bị thương, tôi mới là người phải cảm ơn.

Cứ cảm ơn qua lại như thế cũng thật mệt mỏi, Kanon bèn lảng sang chuyện khác:

\- Nhưng em cũng không nghĩ cái bùa lại thần kỳ như thế đấy, đền thờ ấy thiêng thật, năm nay em sẽ lại đi xin bùa cho mọi người mới được.

Seiji không nói gì chỉ cười rồi lại vùi đầu vào soạn tài liệu giúp tiểu thư nhà mình.

Tiểu thư à, cô có biết bùa phải được người có pháp lực mạnh thế nào mới tạo ra được kỳ tích như thế không?

Kanon đúng là không vội hỏi Nokoru nhưng đó là chuyện của ba ngày trước. Đã ba ngày rồi, cô hoàn toàn không gặp được Nokoru, cho nên tự dưng việc không gấp cũng trở nên gấp rút, cái mầm cây cần được nhanh chóng mang đi trồng. Cũng không phải cô không trồng nó ở nhà mình nhưng đêm nào cô cũng bị mộng cảnh của nó quấy rầy đến phát rồ, như thể muốn thúc cô nhanh nhanh mang nó đi, ăn rồi mà không trả tiền là không xong với nó đâu. Kanon mệt mỏi vô cùng, sáng vẫn phải dậy thật sớm đến phòng Hội rình vị Hội trưởng mất tích nào đó.

\- Chào các anh, hôm nay có thấy Hội trưởng không ạ?

Kanon mở cửa chỉ thấy có Suoh và Akira ở đó nhưng thay vì phát điên như mọi hôm vì không tìm thấy lãnh đạo, Suoh lại tỏ ra bối rối còn Akira thì có chút quẫn bách nhìn cô. Kanon nhướn mày:

\- Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?

\- À, chuyện Hội trưởng, cậu ấy...

Suoh lên tiếng trước nhưng lại không biết làm sao mở lời.

\- Anh ấy đang tránh em phải không?

Kanon nói ngay khỏi nghĩ.

\- Không có đâu, chẳng qua Hội trưởng đang rất bận chuyện cuộc họp Hội học sinh các cấp sắp tới, cậu cũng biết mà Hanazaki, nó rất quan trọng và Hội trưởng lại là người chủ trì.

Kanon nheo mắt nhìn chằm chằm khiến Akira sợ đến quên cả thở. Akira à, lần sau nói dối nhớ chuyên nghiệp hơn một chút, giống như lúc cậu đi trộm đồ ấy. Nhưng Kanon cũng không định vạch trần, cô ngồi xuống bàn, yên lặng xử lý giấy tờ.

Suoh và Akira nhìn nhau cảm thấy có lỗi nhưng lại không biết nói thế nào với Kanon vì chuyện này, quả thật, rất... mất mặt, nghĩ thế rồi lại oán thầm Hội trưởng nhà mình, tự mình gây chuyện còn kéo theo cả đám.

\- Hanazaki này, chuyện này... thật ra...

Suoh còn muốn gỡ gạc tình hình nhưng Kanon cũng nhận ra cái khó của họ nên lên tiếng trước:

\- Tiền bối không cần giải thích gì đâu, em hiểu mà.

Thấy cô nhẹ giọng hoá giải mọi chuyện, Suoh và Akira không đành lòng, định lên tiếng an ủi thì Kanon đã đập hai tay lên bàn đứng phắt dậy, mắt toả sát khí:

\- Biết ngay là Hội trưởng gây chuyện mà, đừng nghĩ em bỏ qua, không bắt được anh ta, em thề không mang họ Hanazaki.

Ấy, cô gái, thực ra cô cũng đâu có mang cái họ này.

Suoh và Akira bị hành động kinh thiên động địa này của Kanon làm cho giật mình, trong lòng thầm cầu nguyện cho Hội trưởng nhà mình, mong Hội trưởng an nghỉ, ấy nhầm, bình an.

Sau đó chính là màn trình diễn kẻ trốn người tìm giữa nhân vật chính cao cao tại thượng và tiểu nhân vật người qua đường. Kanon tuy không nắm rõ lịch trình của Hội trưởng nhưng lại nhận được không ít trợ thủ ngấm ngầm. Suoh cảm thấy cho Hội trưởng nhà mình một bài học cũng rất tốt bèn tuồn toàn bộ lịch trình thường ngày cũng như các nơi Hội trưởng hay đến cho Kanon, Utako và Nagisa thì cảm thấy vui vẻ khi giúp được cô bèn huy động toàn bộ lực lượng khối mẫu giáo cùng truy tìm tung tích của Nokoru, Akira dù rất muốn trung lập nhưng vẫn đành phải cúi đầu trước dâm uy của bạn gái nhà mình. Seiji và Setsu thì càng không cần phải bàn, tiểu thư nhà họ sai đâu thì đánh đó thôi. Thậm chí Mako còn không biết từ đâu ra nhảy ngay vào vòng chiến, quyết không để thần tượng nhà cô chịu thiệt, vậy là toàn bộ khối lớp 1 sục sôi tìm Hội trưởng khối tiểu học. Kanon còn cho một cú chốt khi đăng báo tìm Nokoru với giải thưởng là cuốn truyện trinh thám với đầy đủ các vụ án cả cũ lẫn mới chưa từng được xuất bản.

Toàn dân náo loạn, thậm chí cả các cô gái cũng đổ xô phản bội thần tượng của mình. Hội trưởng có bị tìm thấy thì vẫn nguyên vẹn đó còn truyện trinh thám, chỉ có một cuốn mà thôi, ai biết Kanon-sensei có hứng thú mà cho tái bản cuốn đó sau này hay không, cái này không thể so sánh nha.

Ấy thế mà, không một ai tìm được Nokoru. Kanon thầm mắng, biến thái, quả nhiên là biến thái.

Nokoru không có nhiều nơi để tới, cũng chỉ quẩn quanh giữa phòng học và phòng Hội, thi thoảng ghé thư viện, câu lạc bộ thiên căn học do cậu quản lý, phòng công nghệ kỹ thuật và căng tin, những khu vực khác thì hầu như không có thời gian tới. Ngoài khu vực trường học thì Kanon chịu rồi, cả cái trường này là của anh ta mà.

Nhưng có một cảm giác thôi thúc, Kanon biết Nokoru luôn quẩn quanh trung tâm trường vì lẽ đó hễ có thời gian là cô lại đến lớp Nokoru ngó, nếu ai không biết thì còn tưởng Kanon thầm mến Hội trưởng ấy chứ, nhưng Kanon rất yên tâm thoải mái đến vì cả trường này nào có ai không biết đâu.

Ngày thứ 3 tìm kiếm, Kanon lại đến lớp Nokoru trong giờ giải lao, đều không tìm được nhưng cô vẫn kiên trì, cảm giác của cô nói với cô, chắc chắn cậu ta ở trong lớp. Cuối giờ học hôm đó, trực giác thúc giục Kanon đến lớp của Nokoru, vì lớp cô tan muộn nên khi tới lớp Nokoru đã không còn ai, chỉ còn một cô gái đang ngồi gõ máy tính rất nghiêm túc, là tiểu thư Kyogoku Midoriko. Kanon đứng ngoài cửa lớp lễ phép chào hỏi:

\- Chào chị Kyogoku, em lại tới làm phiền.

Midoriko kỳ thực là người rất dễ gần, chỉ có chút nghiêm túc quá thôi, cô ngẩng đầu khỏi máy tính mỉm cười ôn hoà với Kanon:

\- Không có gì, chị cũng sắp xong, em lại tới tìm Hội trưởng Imonoyama? Rất tiếc, tan học là cậu ấy đi ngay rồi.

Kanon chưa vội đáp lời Midoriko mà cười cười nhìn quanh một vòng lớp học cảm thán, chỉ mỗi lớp này là không bị cô mua chuộc, tinh thần đoàn kết thật khá. Sau đó lại lễ phép gật đầu chào Midoriko rồi rời đi.

Midoriko thấy bóng dáng Kanon khuất dần qua những cánh cửa sổ quanh lớp học, tiếng bước chân cũng xa dần, lúc đó mới thở phào, rũ bỏ vẻ mặt ôn hoà nghiêm túc vừa rồi, thay bằng vẻ bối rối có chút lo lắng, lên tiếng:

\- Hanazaki đi rồi, cậu ra được rồi đấy.

Sau đó là tiếng mở cửa phòng chứa đồ trong lớp học, Nokoru chật vật đỡ đống chổi lau xô chậu làm vệ sinh các loại chui ra, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi thở hắt ra một hơi, người cúi lom khom đi lại bàn học của mình rồi đổ cả người nằm dài ra trông không cong dáng vẻ của một quý ông trước mặt một quý cô nữa, cậu không ngờ Kanon lại chơi mạnh tay đến thế.

Midoriko lần đầu thấy dáng vẻ khuất phục này của Nokoru, cảm thấy nó thật hơn so với dáng vẻ hào hoa hàng ngày của cậu thì lấy tay che miệng cười khúc khích, trêu chọc:

\- Không nghĩ có ngày Hội trưởng anh minh thần vũ cũng phải chui nhà kho chật vật thế này.

Nokoru uể oải vẫn giữ dáng nằm ườn trên bàn, đầu lật một cái quay lại nhìn Midoriko không chút thất thố đáp:

\- Tiểu thư Kyogoku, để cậu phải chê cười rồi.

\- Không, tớ không cười cậu, tớ chỉ cảm thấy thú vị thôi.

\- Thú vị?

Nhìn Nokoru đang chờ lới giải thích của mình, Midoriko quay lại lướt những ngón tay trắng nõn xinh đẹp trên bàn phím, vừa bận bịu gõ vừa nói:

\- Trước nay cậu luôn giữ thái độ ôn hoà, tao nhã lịch sự với tất cả các cô gái, dù khó chịu như chuyện hồi đó của tớ, cậu cũng không lùi bước, vẫn vô cùng lịch thiệp và giữ lễ, tớ nghĩ đó mới là phong cách của cậu. Còn lần này, chuyện gì nguy cấp đến nỗi cậu phải chạy trốn cả một cô bé dễ thương đến thế chứ. Thật sự thú vị mà!

Nokoru ngồi dậy nghiêm chỉnh, nghĩ nghĩ một lúc rồi nói một đằng:

\- Tớ chưa từng nghĩ cậu khó chịu, tiểu thư Kyogoku.

Midoriko lại bật cười khanh khách:

\- Tớ biết chứ, mà thấy chưa, đó mới đúng là phong cách của cậu. Thật đó, tớ rất tò mò muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra khiến cậu phải trốn tránh Hanazaki như thế, cô bé đã làm gì à?

Nokoru biết chạy trời không khỏi nắng nên cúi đầu một hồi, mãi mới thốt ra:

\- Không phải Kanon làm gì, mà là tớ, tớ đã không giữ đúng lời hứa với em ấy, thật sự hổ thẹn với em ấy.

Trong khi trước đó Kanon còn chuẩn bị cả bùa hộ thân cho bọn họ nữa chứ, bảo cậu làm sao không hổ thẹn cho được.

Midoriko quả không hổ danh là học sinh top đầu lớp Z, cùng lớp với thiên tài như Nokoru thì khả năng cũng biến thái như nhau, đoán ngay ra:

\- Ý cậu nói đến vụ việc xảy ra với Hội chợ của khối mẫu giáo?

Nokoru không nói gì coi như cam chịu.

Và sau đó là một không gian yên lặng trải dài, bên ngoài, mặt trời đã xuống núi, ánh dương đỏ lựng trên nền trời vàng cam chiếu từng tia nắng yếu ớt cuối cùng phản chiếu bóng dáng của hai người trong lớp học. Midoriko lại là người phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng đó:

\- Tớ lại nghĩ cậu đối với cô bé đó thật đặc biệt.

Nokoru nghĩ nghĩ một hồi, đặc biệt ư? Chỗ nào nhỉ? Hành vi và thái độ hoàn toàn như với Suoh và Akira mà. Khoan khoan, Hội trưởng à, đây là anh coi con gái nhà người ta như con trai sao?

Thấy bộ dạng suy ngẫm của Nokoru, Midoriko mỉm cười, kết thúc công việc của mình rồi tắt máy, cầm cặp sách đứng dậy:

\- Tớ phải về rồi, hẹn ngày mai gặp lại.

Còn chuyện của cậu thì tự giải quyết đi. Và tiểu thư Midoriko hất mái tóc vàng óng của mình, kiêu ngạo bước ra khỏi phòng học. Còn lại một mình, Nokoru quay sang mấy khung cửa sổ, nhìn ánh dương vụt tắt, trong lòng cũng nhẹ nhõm hơn, hình như nói ra được cũng tốt, sau rồi đứng dậy đầy quyết tâm:

\- Đi tìm Kanon-chan xin lỗi thôi.

Vừa hay nghe được giọng nói quen thuộc từ sau lưng vọng lại khiến quyết tâm vừa rồi thiếu chút vụt tắt theo ánh dương ngoài kia.

\- Tìm ... em ... sao ... Hội ... trưởngggg?

\- Íiiii, Kanon-chan, ha ha ha, là em à, anh đang định đi tìm em đây.

Nokoru ngay lập tức đổi thành nét mặt cầu hoà, cười lấy lòng với Kanon.

\- Còn em thì tìm anh khá lâu rồi đấy.

Đối diện với khuôn mặt lạnh tanh của Kanon, Nokoru cúi đầu:

\- Anh xin lỗi, Kanon, tất cả là tại sự bất cẩn của anh mới có chuyện ngày hôm đó, anh đã hứa là mọi chuyện sẽ không sao nhưng...

\- Hưm, thật ra em cũng muốn chuyện đó xảy ra nên anh không cần cảm thấy có lỗi.

Kanon tâm bình khí thản nói ra một chuyện kinh thiên động địa như vậy khiến toàn bộ lời xin lỗi cũng như giải thích của Nokoru nghẹn lại.

\- Em nói cái gì cơ?

Sao anh nghe không rõ.

\- Ừ thì anh biết đấy, không có chút kích thích làm sao Takamura-senpai ngoài lạnh trong nóng cùng Nagisa thẹn thùng cùng cực đến được với nhau, hai người đấy mà gặp nhau bình thường chắc nhìn nhau thôi cũng đủ mất hết ngày rồi, còn cái gì mà nắm tay đi đến cuối con đường nữa. Vậy chứ anh nghĩ tại sao em để lại bùa hộ thân?

Kanon vui vẻ nói dối không chớp mắt, này thì cho anh trốn.

\- Nhưng hôm đó, ở phòng Hội, em rất gấp muốn nói chuyện với anh, không phải vì chuyện này sao?

IQ của anh offline rồi sao Hội trưởng, đúng là có tật giật mình.

\- Thì đó, mấy nay em tìm anh là vì muốn hỏi chuyện anh đó nhưng mà anh nghĩ quá nhiều rồi, em chỉ muốn hỏi đường thôi.

Nokoru cảm thấy như có một đàn cò trắng, à, là quạ đen bay dáo dác qua đầu mình, nhìn cái gương mặt cười sáng lạn thản nhiên đối diện khiến cậu muốn ngất, vậy mấy hôm nay cậu trốn chui trốn lủi để làm gì, có ý nghĩa gì hả hả hả?

Đáp án đơn giản quá mà, hoàn toàn vô nghĩa.


	24. Có thích khách

Sau chuyện vớ vẩn, hết sức vô lý về vụ việc tìm người nổi tiếng, tất cả trường Clamp lại vui vẻ trở lại với sinh hoạt bình thường cùng một tin tức vô cùng tốt, thần tượng của họ vẫn còn nguyên vẹn và Kanon-sensei đã hứa sẽ xuất bản phiên bản sách bộ truyện trinh thám như đã hứa và tặng 100 bản in đầu tiên có kèm chữ ký.

Tại phòng Hội học sinh.

\- Hội trưởng, cậu ký cái này giúp để tớ mang sang khối trung học.

Suoh bước đến bàn làm việc của Nokoru xin chữ ký không quên liếc xéo sang chồng văn bản xếp ngay ngắn đồ sộ như một quả núi đằng sau lưng cậu ta, đây là hậu quả của gần một tuần trốn việc.

Nokoru ngán ngẩm ký lên công văn rồi nhìn gương mặt hầm hầm của Suoh cũng biết mình đuối lý nhưng tật cũ khó bỏ vẫn ngứa miệng hỏi thăm:

\- Suoh, dạo này tiểu thư Nagisa thế nào rồi?

\- Khụ khụ khụ!

Tự dưng bị sặc nước miếng của chính mình, Suoh cũng khó có thể kiềm chế sự thất thố mà ho liên tục.

\- Ừm, nghe nói mấy hôm trước cậu có tới buổi trình diễn múa dân gian của em ấy, còn tặng cả hoa Tử Đằng cho người ta, chậc chậc, sao tự dưng mình lại nhớ tới lời Kanon-chan về hoa Tử Đằng nhỉ?

Nokoru vẫn giữ nguyên dáng vẻ ngây thơ của mình mà vừa đóng dấu văn bản vừa tự hỏi khiến Suoh vừa hết cơn ho lại tiếp nối một cơn ho khác, đến nỗi lùi dần về phía cái chân ghế ngồi của mình lúc nào không hay, vấp một cái ngã chổng vó. Nokoru vẫn không bỏ qua, cầm một tờ công văn, ngẩng đầu lên nở nụ cười toả sáng dưới nắng sớm:

\- Biết sao tớ biết không? Hội trưởng Ohkawa Utako tuồn tin cho đấy, hê hê.

Cạch! Loảng xoảng!

Đây là tiếng động do Akira làm rơi mấy cái tách trà gây nên.

\- Ủa, sao thế Akira?

\- Khô...ng, không có gì ạ!

\- Mà mấy nay Kanon-chan bận rộn gì nhỉ, thấy em ấy vội vã đến Hội rồi đi ngay.

Cuối cùng cũng có một chủ đề khiến Suoh và Akira lấy lại thăng bằng, Suoh đứng lên đằng hắng, vừa xếp lại giấy tờ làm rơi vừa nghiêm túc trả lời:

\- Câu lạc bộ văn học hiện đại chuẩn bị tổ chức một cuộc thi viết, Hanazaki bận vắt chân lên cổ mà vẫn cố gắng tới phòng Hội sớm giải quyết giấy tờ rồi mới đi.

Sau đó lại liếc mắt nhìn Hội trưởng nhà mình, bổ sung một câu thành công đáp trả khiến nụ cười của Nokoru cứng ngắc trên môi:

\- Không giống như ai đó.

Akira hồn nhiên chen ngang đúng lúc nhưng không những không giải vây cho Hội trưởng mà còn giáng một đòn knock out bằng cách huỵch toẹt nói ra tâm sự của cậu:

\- Nghe nói mấy hôm trước Hanazaki đi tìm Hội trưởng là có việc muốn hỏi, em vẫn thắc mắc dù anh có thấy hổ thẹn chuyện không giữ lời đến đâu thì cũng có thể thẳng thắn xin lỗi, hà cớ gì anh lại trốn cậu ấy vậy Hội trưởng, hay là...

Nói đến đây, trí tưởng tượng của Akira lại bay cao bay xa, nước mắt lưng tròng túm tay Nokoru lắc điên đảo:

\- Hội trưởng không thích Hanazaki ư? Chỉ vì bị cậu ấy hỏi chút chuyện mà anh đã phải trốn ư? Còn trốn những gần một tuần, anh trốn việc cũng đâu đến mức đó, anh ghét Hanazaki dữ vậy sao? Tại sao lại thế, Hanazaki đã làm gì? Cậu ấy tốt như vậy cơ mà....

Lược bỏ hàng ngàn câu hỏi vì sao nối tiếp nhau mà không cần dấu câu, Akira à, cậu không cần lấy hơi cũng nên để người khác thở với chứ.

\- Khô...ng, anh khô...ng...

Nokoru có khổ mà không dám nói, bây giờ đã hiểu cái gì gọi là tự bê đá đập vào chân mình.

Suoh vẫn lạnh mặt nhìn một đôi ngớ ngẩn đang dằn vặt nhau trên kia nhưng trong lòng đã sớm cười đến lăn lộn, Hội trưởng, đây là anh tự chuốc lấy thôi.

Trong khi đó, Kanon, nhân vật gây bão hiện đang nhìn bản đồ được Nokoru vẽ cho để tìm đến chỗ trồng cái mầm cây.

Gần đây câu lạc bộ văn học hiện đại do Kanon làm tổ trưởng liên kết với tạp chí văn học của trường Clamp tổ chức một cuộc thi viết diện rộng, đề mục là viết truyện ngắn, chủ đề tự do, ai cũng có thể tham dự và phần thưởng thì vô cùng phong phú, ngoài tiền thưởng nặng đô do tạp chí văn học tài trợ thì còn được 2 năm tặng tạp chí và có cơ hội được làm trợ thủ cho Hanazaki Kanon trong một số đầu sách sắp xuất bản của cô. Kanon vừa chuẩn bị ra một series mới thể loại phá án, cổ trang, lại vừa làm giám khảo kỳ thi này, quả thật như Suoh nói, vội đến chân không chạm đất. Nhưng dù vội đến đâu thì vẫn phải giữ lời hứa của mình, trong thời gian truy tìm Nokoru, cô cũng đã thử mang cái mầm cây đi quanh trường xem nó có dẫn cô được cô tới đúng chỗ không nhưng không thành công. Hiện tại mầm cây không còn sức mạnh của cây cổ thụ nên nó chỉ có thể tác động tới giấc mơ của cô khi cô ngủ mà thôi, cảm xúc mờ nhạt bao phủ quanh nó cũng không giúp cô việc đi tìm đúng nơi chốn cũ để trồng nó.

Nokoru giải thích với cô, trước đây rất lâu nhà Imonoyama đã dự định dùng hòn đảo này cho mục đích xây dựng trường nên đã thiết kế lại toàn bộ, phần lớn cây xanh của những khu rừng thưa trên đảo nếu trong vòng thiết kế thì được giữ lại, còn không thì sẽ được kiểm tra kỹ lưỡng, nếu quá độ tuổi có thể di dời thì đành chặt đi, còn trong giới hạn cho phép, tất cả đều được đào nguyên gốc rễ mang đi trồng tại khu rừng nguyên sinh mà hôm trước khối lớp 4 của cô đến tham quan dã ngoại.

Nokoru có lẽ còn cảm thấy có lỗi với cô nên đã kể khá nhiều chuyện về Clamp, cậu kể khi trường đang xây dựng dở thì đột nhiên thay đổi thiết kế thành như hình ngôi sao trong vòng tròn như hiện giờ khiến cho nhiều nơi đã xây phải phá đi xây lại nhưng về cơ bản nếu không đụng chạm tới thiết kế thì vẫn được giữ lại làm kỷ niệm, tỉ như tháp đồng hồ mặt cá logo của trường ở công viên trung tâm vậy.

Kanon nhìn bản đồ, cô đã đến nơi, quanh đây đã được thiết kế lại thành một ngọn đồi với thảm cỏ xanh trải dài bất tận và những cây bóng mát với độ tuổi và chiều cao đồng nhất được trồng đan xen tạo thành một khu rừng thưa quy chuẩn. Đang ngó nghiêng khu đất quanh thân cây dẻ quạt đại thụ để tìm chỗ thích hợp trồng mầm cây, Kanon có cảm giác là lạ, lạnh gáy như đang bị ai đó quan sát liền quay lại nhìn xung quanh.

Không có ai!

Nhưng cảm giác ấy không mất đi mà còn rõ rệt hơn. Kanon khó chịu, chẳng ai lại không khó chịu khi bị theo dõi cả, xung quanh không có ai, vậy thì, cô ngẩng đầu lên. Trên cây dẻ quạt to lớn với thân gỗ xù xì phải bằng hai người ôm, một cậu trai đang ngồi trên cành cây cao ngược sáng, một chân co lên trên thân cành cây, một chân đung đưa thả không rất thoải mái, cho đến khi ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau mà nụ cười trên môi cậu ta vẫn không ngượng nghịu gì cả. Nụ cười ấy đẹp như ánh chiều tà nhưng lại cho người ta cảm giác nó sẽ vụt tắt bất cứ lúc nào. Điều khiến Kanon chú ý hơn cả là ánh mắt của cậu trai, sâu thẳm và u ám đến khó ngờ tạo nên một sự tương phản rõ rệt với nụ cười đẹp đến rực rỡ kia. Không hiểu sao nhìn con người này lại khiến Kanon nghĩ tới Nokoru và nụ cười như ánh dương lộng lẫy không bao giờ tắt của cậu, đối lập hoàn toàn.

Nhìn một lúc, Kanon cũng không có ý định chào hỏi, cô chỉ muốn xem cảm giác khó chịu khi nãy ở đâu ra, giờ biết rồi thì làm xong việc còn về làm nốt các công việc khác, xen vào việc người khác là điều không hay mà.

Thấy Kanon nhìn nhìn mình một hồi, không có ý dò xét mà chỉ như nhìn một con khỉ, Idomu cảm thấy khoé miệng cười đến cứng ngắc rồi. Ai bảo là vẻ mặt này sẽ khiến con gái mê mệt? Hiện người đang mệt là cậu có được không, nhìn cô bé dưới kia xem, có thấy mê mệt chỗ nào. Nhưng không thể để cơ hội này bay đi, hôm nay cậu cũng chỉ viện cớ ghé qua xem trường mới để đến nơi đầy kỷ niệm buồn vui này ngồi một lúc mà thôi, ai ngờ lại gặp được một trong những đối tượng cần tiếp cận theo kế hoạch của mình.

\- Buổi sáng tốt lành, tiểu thư xinh đẹp!

Idomu vẫn ngồi trên cây vừa nói vừa giữ nguyên nụ cười yêu nghiệt, nghe bảo con gái khá thích dáng vẻ bad boy kiểu này, vậy mà thái độ của Kanon vẫn dửng dưng như không khiến cậu ta lần đầu tiên nghi ngờ bản thân.

Kanon chỉ là không muốn giao lưu gì với kẻ đã tạo cho cô cảm xúc khó chịu kia mà thôi, vì thế bất chấp bị coi là bất lịch sự, quay người đi tìm một khoảng đất trống, bày đạo cụ ra, chuẩn bị đào hố trồng cây.

\- Ano, vị tiểu thư này?

Idomu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy nghẹn khuất đến thế, nhất là ánh mắt cô bé kia khi nhìn mình, như thể sự tồn tại của cậu có cũng được, không có cũng được, cô gái này không phải có vấn đề gì chứ? Nghĩ lại thấy khó chịu, Idomu thử khiêu khích một chút:

\- Hoá ra thái độ của học sinh Clamp với người ngoài là thế này? Bài xích vì không cùng một thế giới sao?

Kanon lúc này mới từ từ quay đầu lại, mắt nhìn cậu ta không cảm xúc, mẹ dặn rồi, không được nói chuyện với người lạ nhưng nếu gặp kẻ không biết điều, đánh thẳng tay:

\- Không quen!

\- Hả?

Idomu bị thái độ lạnh nhạt hờ hững của cô khiến cho bất ngờ một lần nữa, khiêu khích không thành công ư, vậy thì lại hạ giọng thôi:

\- Tôi chỉ muốn chào hỏi một chút, vì tôi cũng sắp chuyển tới đây học.

Idomu quay lại với nụ cười chuyên nghiệp và thái độ hoà hoãn nhưng rồi lại mở chế độ châm chọc, lần đầu gặp mặt gây xích mích rất dễ để lại ấn tượng khó phai.

\- Nhưng không nghĩ thái độ của học sinh Clamp lại tệ đến vậy, khinh thường người khác sao?

\- Thái độ?

Kanon chợt nở nụ cười quỷ dị rồi hít một hơi khiến Idomu cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai, ngay sau đó đã biết sai ở đâu.

\- CÓ THÍCH KHÁCH, BỚ NGƯỜI TA, CỨU!

Đừng nghĩ tại nơi không thấy bóng người là làm gì cũng trời không biết đất không hay, trong trường Clamp với an ninh siêu việt thì mọi chỗ mọi lúc mọi nơi đều có camera quan sát và chỉ người điều hành mới biết để điều động trong tình huống khẩn cấp.

Nghe Kanon đột ngột hét lên, xém chút nữa Idomu té lộn từ trên cây xuống nhưng rất nhanh lấy lại bình tĩnh ôm lấy thân cây để chống đỡ trọng tâm cơ thể. Tuy ngọn đồi này trông hẻo lánh như vậy nhưng buổi sáng sớm cũng có nhiều học sinh chọn đây làm nơi ôn bài vì nó yên tĩnh và có không khí trong lành vì vậy chỉ sau một lát đã có vài bóng người chạy về phía Kanon. Không những vậy, có hai bóng đen ẩn mình trong hai cây gần đó lao xuống chắn phía trước Kanon, sát khí đằng đằng bắn về phía Idomu, Seiji còn không quên bỏ một câu cho hợp tình hợp cảnh:

\- Cứu giá chậm trễ, tiểu thư tha tội!

Setsu trợn mắt, Kanon lảo đảo, vệ sĩ nhà cô học kiểu trong ứng ngoài hợp dở hơi này từ bao giờ thế, cô cũng chỉ lỡ mồm thôi mà.

Nhìn tình cảnh nhốn nháo này, Idomu cắn răng, đúng là không thể tin mấy loại sách tán tỉnh vớ vẩn được, đợi đấy, lão tử về lên lại kế hoạch, sau rồi nhanh như cắt nhảy từ trên cây xuống, chạm đất hoàn hảo và lấy tốc độ tên lửa chạy đi. Seiji và Setsu cũng không đuổi theo, hai người vốn theo sát Kanon cũng quan sát cậu trai vừa chạy thoát đi kia, không có ý đồ xấu, chỉ là có ý đồ không tốt thôi, không cần đuổi bắt làm gì.

Với mọi người chạy đến hỏi thăm, Kanon chỉ cười cười nói cô chỉ đang... thử ý tưởng mới cho câu chuyện sắp tới mà thôi, liền được một đám "học sinh Clamp thái độ cao ngạo khinh người ngoài" vui vẻ nhao nhao bày tỏ lòng yêu thích và mến mộ đối với những tác phẩm của cô. Lúc này, Setsu mới chen miệng vào hỏi:

\- Hoá ra hồi nãy hai người diễn tuồng kịch đấy à? Gì mà thích khách với hộ giá, bộ tưởng xuyên về cổ đại hay sao? Lại được cả anh họ nữa, đúng là dở hơi!

Seiji đen mặt nhìn Setsu, cái thái độ này của Setsu dù bị cậu chỉnh không biết bao lần vẫn không chừa. Thấy anh họ không thiện cảm nhìn mình, Setsu cũng biết mình quá lời, vội nhích dần ra sau lưng Kanon, vẻ lấm lét:

\- Em cũng chỉ hỏi thôi, làm gì nhìn ghê vậy.

Dáng vẻ hiên ngang của cậu khi nãy lên án tôi đâu rồi, chàng trai?

Kanon còn chưa kịp nói gì đã thấy một dàn đôi mắt long lanh của "đội cứu giá" nhìn về phía cô, Kanon-sensei thi thoảng buông lời kỳ quái y như rằng sắp có truyện hay để đọc, cả trường này cũng không lấy gì làm lạ vì thế ai nấy đều phấn khích vô cùng.

Chờ mọi người tản đi hết, trồng xong mầm cây, Kanon liền chắp tay cầu nguyện, nguyện nó một đời bình an, mãi trường tồn tại nơi chốn đã khiến nó mong mỏi bao năm qua. Mầm cây vừa được chôn xuống lại nhận được lời chúc phúc liền toả ra cảm xúc vui mừng khoan khoái tác động trực tiếp tới tâm trạng của Kanon, khiến cô lấy lại cân bằng. Lúc này khi xong việc rồi, Kanon mới quay lại nhìn về hướng cậu trai khi nãy kia chạy đi, lẩm bẩm:

\- Xem ra sắp tới sẽ rất náo nhiệt đây.


	25. Chơi thật vui!

Một cuộc gặp gỡ thú vị như vậy rõ ràng là sự chắp nối cho một chuỗi sự kiện đã đang và sẽ diễn ra, không phải tự nhiên có kẻ dở hơi chạy từ bên ngoài Clamp vào ngồi trên đúng cái cây dẻ quạt ấy. Kanon hiểu rõ điều này chỉ là cô có quá ít manh mối mà thôi, gương mặt của thiếu niên kia cô cũng nhìn không rõ vì ngược sáng và lại ở trên cây cao nhưng ánh mắt đầy u ám đó thì thật khó có thể quên.

Nhận thấy cảm xúc của Kanon có vẻ bất thường từ lúc gặp kẻ lạ mặt kia, Seiji chủ động hỏi:

\- Có chuyện gì sao, tiểu thư? Người khi nãy cô biết sao?

\- Không có, em không biết nhưng... em có cảm giác là em biết, thật kỳ lạ. Tiền bối này, anh có biết ai giỏi về công nghệ máy tính không, em cần tra một số chuyện.

Seiji còn chưa kịp mở miệng nói, Setsu bên cạnh đã cười ha hả:

\- Ha ha ha, cậu không biết ông anh họ tôi có sở thích nghiên cứu máy tính và các đồ công nghệ cao sao? Hễ có tí thời giờ rảnh là lại vào phòng đóng kín cửa tháo với lắp, người không biết mà thấy còn tưởng ông ấy là một Neet đấy.

\- Hehhh? Thật sao? Thế mà anh không nói sớm.

Kanon kinh ngạc, đúng là thiên tài, cái gì cũng có thể làm nhưng như vậy thì rất tiện cho cô rồi.

\- Cũng không có gì, chỉ là chút sở thích khi rảnh thôi mà.

Seiji khiêm tốn trả lời khiến Setsu đứng bên bĩu môi.

Vậy là Kanon nhờ Seiji thiết lập một tường lửa cho máy tính và một tường lửa khác cho tài khoản email của cô nhưng không cần khó phá quá, chỉ cần có người xâm nhập thì biết ngay là được, cùng lúc điều tra xem trước đó có bất kỳ sự xâm nhập nào không, Kanon nghi ngờ vụ việc liên quan tới Hội chợ của khối mẫu giáo không chỉ đơn giản như vậy. Theo như lời Seiji nói thì mạng lưới điện tử và internet của trường Clamp là hoàn toàn độc lập và tách biệt với bên ngoài vì vậy dù hacker có giỏi cỡ nào thì cũng phải thao tác trong phạm vi mạng lưới của Clamp mới được bằng không sẽ giống như hai đường thẳng song song không thể chạm tới nhau nói gì tới việc xâm nhập.

Kanon nhíu mày, đúng là vậy, bằng không một thiên tài biến thái như Yudaiji Idomu cũng chẳng mất công chạy tới Clamp trả thù. Nhưng còn lâu nhân vật này mới xuất hiện kia mà. Mày Kanon càng nhíu chặt lại, có thể có khả năng khác.

\- Tiền bối nghĩ xem, nếu một người ở bên trong Clamp, một người ở bên ngoài Clamp thì liệu có thể hợp tác xâm nhập không?

Seiji nghĩ nghĩ một hồi lâu mới đáp:

\- Cũng không phải không thể, mặc dù rất khó, cái này phụ thuộc rất nhiều vào kỹ năng của hacker. Nếu có người bên trong kết nối mạng lưới với hacker bên ngoài thì rất có khả năng làm được nhưng an ninh mạng của trường Clamp vô cùng nghiêm ngặt, qua mặt được đâu phải dễ.

Kanon cười, có khả năng là được rồi, chỉ cần có thể, ở thế giới này thứ không thiếu nhất là thiên tài và biến thái. Trong lúc cô đang suy nghĩ lại nghe Seiji băn khoăn hỏi:

\- Tiểu thư, cô nghi ngờ như vậy tại sao không nói với Hội trưởng Imonoyama, tôi tin nếu biết thì với khả năng của cậu ta sẽ có thể tra ra ngay.

Seiji đợi một lát vẫn không thấy Kanon trả lời mà chỉ nhận được một cái thở dài thật nhẹ, cậu quay sang nghi hoặc nhìn cô thì thấy cô cũng đang nhìn mình cười kỳ quái, sau rồi mới nói:

\- Anh nghĩ một người như Imonoyama Nokoru lại có thể bỏ qua một chuyện nghiêm trọng như thế sao?

\- Ý tiểu thư là cậu ta đã biết? Nhưng vì sao không có hành động gì, nhìn qua còn tưởng cậu ta chẳng quan tâm đến chuyện này nữa.

\- Ai biết, nếu em mà hiểu đầu óc biến thái của anh ta thì cũng biến thái theo rồi.

Kanon tảng lờ câu hỏi của tiền bối vệ sĩ nhà mình, đôi khi có nhiều chuyện rất đơn giản, rất dễ hiểu nhưng để giải thích cho người khác hiểu thì lại thành một câu chuyện lê thê vô cùng rắc rối phức tạp.

Imonoyama Nokoru chẳng tự dưng mà bỏ một tuần ra trốn tránh cô chỉ vì hổ thẹn việc không giữ lời, không bao giờ có chuyện đó cả. Đáp án chỉ có một, Nokoru biết cô là người rõ hơn ai hết việc thông tin cảnh báo đã được đưa tới tận cửa khối Đại học, vậy mà chuyện không hay vẫn xảy ra thì chắc chắn có kẻ phá hoại. Nếu cô đi sâu vào hỏi han thăm dò nguyên nhân, Nokoru sợ lộ ra mọi người sẽ lo lắng, Suoh là người cả nghĩ giờ lại có thêm Nagisa để cậu ấy bận tâm lo lắng. Akira và Utako lại đang trong mối quan hệ tìm hiểu, rồi còn sợ cô sẽ gặp nguy hiểm, biết càng nhiều thì càng không tốt, đạo lý này ai cũng hiểu, chuyện trốn tránh của Nokoru chỉ là một đòn tung hoả mù mà thôi, để không ai, kể cả cô còn chú ý tới việc không hay này nữa.

Kanon quay lại phòng Hội vào cuối ngày, Suoh và Akira chắc đã đi giao công văn nên trong phòng chỉ còn lại Hội trưởng anh tuấn tiêu sái đang đau khổ nhăn nhó ôm đống hồ sơ chất cao như núi đã bị lãng quên gần tuần qua, mắt vừa đọc tay vừa đóng dấu.

\- Chào anh, Hội trưởng!

Kanon xin thề là cô không hề có ý định cười cợt trên nỗi đau của người khác như hiện giờ đâu, thật đấy.

Thấy Kanon mở cửa vào phòng, Nokoru cũng không dám dừng tay, chỉ ngẩng đầu lên, vẻ mặt khốn khổ, giọng thều thào:

\- Kanon-chan đấy à? Chào em!

Kanon chắc mẩm Nokoru hẳn phải thấy tội lỗi lắm mới có thể ngồi yên khi không có mặt Suoh ở đây như thế này. Cô về bàn làm việc của mình soạn qua loa giấy tờ chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho ngày mai sau đó mở cặp lấy hộp kẹo hạt dẻ bà Hanazaki mới làm hôm qua đứng lên đi pha trà. Kỹ thuật pha trà của Kanon khá tốt, dù hương vị không tuyệt vời như của Akira nhưng cũng đủ khiến người uống thốt lên sảng khoái. Kanon pha đủ cho bốn người rồi rót một tách đặt vào đĩa lại để vài cái kẹo vào đó rồi đặt vào khay mang lên cho Nokoru.

\- Anh nghỉ tay một lát đi, ngậm kẹo ngọt có thể khiến đầu óc thư giãn, mẹ em đặc biệt làm từ hạt dẻ lần trước đấy.

Nokoru nhìn khay trà kẹo Kanon mang lên mắt rưng rưng, được lời như cởi tấm lòng, liền quăng con dấu sang một bên, cầm ngay lấy một cái kẹo bóc vỏ bỏ vào miệng. Vị ngọt của kẹo và vị thơm ngậy của hạt dẻ hoà quyện hài hoà khiến tâm tình Nokoru trở nên vô cùng thư thái liền khen ngợi:

\- Tay nghề của bác Hanazaki đúng là tuyệt vời, Akira vẫn cứ luôn miệng nói phải đến nhà xin vài bí quyết làm đồ ngọt của mẹ em đấy.

\- Ha ha, nhà em chẳng có gì ngoài đồ ngọt đâu, đam mê của mẹ là vỗ béo em mà.

Kanon vừa nói vừa quay lại bàn trà đặt hộp kẹo lên đó, rót cho mình một tách, lấy vài cái kẹo, tiện tay phủ tấm giữ nhiệt lên ấm trà rồi bưng trà nhưng chưa quay về bàn của mình ngay. Cô cứ đứng đó nhìn Nokoru vừa nhai kẹo vừa xem văn bản, không thể tưởng tượng một cậu thiếu niên mới 12 tuổi, ham chơi, mặt mày nhăn nhó khi phải làm việc, ăn được kẹo ngon thì mắt sáng long lanh thế kia lại phải một mình đối mặt với bao chuyện, chỉ vì muốn bảo vệ bạn bè của mình mà trở nên cô độc ư? Kanon thầm thở dài, âu cũng là số mệnh.

Kanon cứ đứng đó mãi cho đến khi Nokoru ngẩng lên để ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, cậu ngạc nhiên trong chốc lát, hôm nay biểu hiện của Kanon hơi khác thường, nghĩ vậy cậu mỉm cười ôn hoà hỏi cô:

\- Có chuyện gì sao Kanon-chan? Nhìn em như muốn nói gì đó.

\- Không có gì đâu, anh làm việc tiếp đi.

Kanon quyết định im lặng, cũng không phải chuyện của cô, cô còn cả đống việc cần làm đây. Cô nâng tách trà lên nhấp một ngụm rồi trở về bàn làm việc của mình, mở máy tính ra nhưng không làm việc của Hội mà là việc riêng. Công văn ứ đọng cả tuần qua trên bàn Hội trưởng nên trừ cậu ra thì không ai bận đến vậy, cô đã hoàn thành phần việc trong ngày của mình từ sáng nay, hiện giờ chỉ còn chờ Hội trưởng xem xong để mang đi giao mà thôi.

Dạo gần đây ý tưởng sáng tác cứ dồn dập đến với cô, Kanon không muốn bỏ lỡ bất cứ ý tưởng nào nên tận dụng mọi thời gian có thể ghi tóm tắt lại, có truyện thậm chí còn lên toàn bộ khung sườn, cốt truyện hoàn chỉnh. Không phải cô muốn trở thành một người bận rộn như thế nhưng cô chưa bao giờ cảm thấy muốn dồn toàn tâm toàn lực cho một việc như vậy mà lại còn là việc mình yêu thích, chưa kể đến thứ cảm giác quẩn quanh cô cứ như thể mất đi cơ hội này sẽ chẳng còn lần nào khác nữa.

Kanon nhanh chóng hoàn thiện chương cuối của "Công chúa tóc đỏ" đã được lên ý tưởng từ tuần trước, sáng mai còn phải đi gặp Manami để bàn về tranh minh hoạ sau đó gặp biên tập bên tạp chí văn học để thiết kế thành sách nữa. Có lẽ vì tập trung cao độ nên Kanon không hề biết có người đang đến gần mình.

Nokoru ăn xong kẹo, uống xong trà thì cũng chưa vội quay lại công việc, dù sao Suoh vẫn chưa về, cậu kéo ghế đứng dậy vươn vai một cái, mắt không tự chủ nhìn đến bàn làm việc của Kanon. Bàn của Kanon đặt gần bàn của Suoh để tiện cho công việc trợ lý của cô vì vậy chỉ cần ngẩng đầu lên từ bàn của mình là Nokoru có thể thấy cô đang làm gì. Cậu rất tò mò, công việc trong Hội luôn được Kanon giải quyết nhanh gọn và dứt điểm vậy mà lúc này còn thấy cô tập trung đến thế nên nhẹ nhàng đi qua đứng sau lưng cô. Thanh công cụ trên màn hình máy tính của Kanon hiển thị một loạt cửa sổ văn bản khác nhau chứng tỏ cô đang viết cùng lúc nhiều thứ, hiện tại đang hoàn thiện một chương truyện, ngay sau đó lại nhảy sang một cửa sổ khác viết viết gì đó rồi lại quay lại. Có đôi khi Nokoru tự hỏi không hiểu sao Kanon phải bận như vậy, cô không còn là một tác giả vô danh, tạp chí và nhà xuất bản muốn tác phẩm của cô trên khắp cả nước, thậm chí nước ngoài nhiều không đếm xuể nhưng Kanon không hề chậm tiến độ một ngày nào, điều này khiến Nokoru rất đỗi khâm phục.

Kanon viết xong chương cuối, chỉ soát lại một chút rồi gửi mail ngay cho bên biên tập của tạp chí. Đóng lại một cửa sổ văn bản, cô thở phào nhẹ nhàng thì phát hiện có bóng người phủ lên mình lẫn máy tính liền ngoái đầu ra sau liền nhìn thấy gương mặt tươi cười của Nokoru.

\- Hội trưởng? Anh... làm gì ở đây?

Kanon liếc nhìn núi văn bản chất cao dàn hàng phía sau chỗ ngồi của Nokoru nhưng cũng không khiến cậu chột dạ, còn rất sảng khoái thừa nhận:

\- Anh nghỉ giải lao một lát, công văn cũng vơi phân nửa rồi mà Suoh còn chưa về.

Vơi phân nửa? Sao cô cảm giác nó không khác gì lúc đầu nhỉ? Mà, anh chỉ quan tâm đến chuyện Suoh chưa về thôi phải không hả?

\- Anh vẫn luôn thắc mắc sao lúc nào em cũng bận rộn và vội vã thế?

Nokoru bỗng nhiên hỏi.

\- Chỉ là em muốn làm thôi, có cảm giác nếu bỏ lỡ một việc gì đó sẽ không có thời gian quay lại để làm nữa.

Kanon cũng không nghĩ nhiều, trả lời ngay trong khi vẫn tập trung vào màn hình máy tính.

\- Nhưng suốt ngày làm việc với giấy tờ, máy tính cũng không tốt cho sức khoẻ đâu, em cũng nên thư giãn một chút mới tốt. Như anh đây này.

Nokoru ra vẻ quan tâm cho ý kiến. Lần này Kanon thật sự dừng tay, quay qua dùng ánh mắt đầy nghi hoặc nhìn vị Hội trưởng tự cho mình là đúng kia:

\- Em cảm thấy sức khoẻ tốt lắm, vận động đúng mực, hơn nữa ngủ đủ giấc, ăn đủ bữa, theo anh em còn cần phải làm thêm những gì sao?

Nokoru nghiêng đầu ra chiều suy nghĩ sau đó mắt sáng lên, xoè cái quạt có dòng chữ "Thống trị thế giới" đến xoạch một cái, mặt tươi rói thề non hẹn biển:

\- Nếu em yên tâm, hãy cứ giao cho anh nhé.

Nhìn Nokoru hí ha hí hửng quay lại bàn của mình, nội tâm Kanon gào thét "không, em không yên tâm chút nào, xin anh hãy bơ em đi mà sống, xin anh đừng quan tâm làm gì, thật đấy."

Ngày hôm sau, Kanon chưa kịp mở cửa phòng Hội đã thấy một cơn gió có mái tóc xanh phi đến đẩy cửa cái rầm, quang cảnh trong phòng Hội lộ rõ ra trước mắt cô và cơn gió Suoh. Trên bàn làm việc to lớn và phía sau ghế ngồi của Hội trưởng, hàng chồng văn bản chất cao đến gần nóc nhà đang đung đưa qua lại do vụ mở cửa chấn động vừa xong, Nokoru ngồi đó nhưng không như mong đợi là đóng dấu văn bản mà thay vào đó lại đang đọc một cuốn sách, nếu Kanon không nhìn nhầm thì tiêu đề là "Luật chơi bóng chày".

\- Ôi trời, Suoh à, làm tớ giật cả mình.

\- Tớ mới phải giật mình đó, Hội trưởng.

Cảm giác không ổn từ hôm qua ngày càng rõ rệt, Kanon định bước vào hỏi Akira đang pha trà gần đó thì Suoh đã lao vút đến trước mặt Nokoru chất vấn:

\- Hội trưởng, cậu đã hứa trước khi tớ quay về...

\- Takamura-senpai, trà của anh.

Akira vẫn ung dung đưa trà và Suoh vẫn nhấm nháp trà không quên khen tặng, sau đó lại quay qua chất vấn tiếp:

\- Cậu đã hứa khi tớ quay về sẽ hoàn thành hết đống công văn này kia mà.

Nói rồi tay đập mạnh xuống bàn làm việc của Nokoru khiến những chồng văn bản chịu chấn động nãy giờ đổ ập xuống cả ba người họ, Suoh vội gạt giấy tờ qua, lo lắng hỏi:

\- Hội trưởng, cậu có sao...

Nhưng nhìn thấy Nokoru vẫn chăm chú đọc sách dù cả thân người đang ngập trong giấy kia khiến cậu cạn lời, vừa lúc Akira cũng nhô lên, phấn khởi khoe:

\- May quá, cái bánh không sao, a, Hanazaki đến rồi à, mau vào ăn bánh nè.

Nokoru nghe vậy cũng vui vẻ ngước đầu lên từ cuốn sách:

\- Kanon-chan, mau vào chọn đồng phục cho đội bóng chày nào.

Kanon vẫn đứng như chôn chân tại cửa phòng tròn mắt há mồm, ôi trời, sao cô không nhận ra từ ngày hôm qua lúc vị Hội trưởng ham vui này nhấn mạnh hai từ "thư giãn" với cô chứ. Cô không hề có ý định tham gia trận cầu vô nghĩa này, thật sự. Nhưng người tính không bằng trời tính, Suoh đã quyết đấu với Nokoru còn Nokoru thì phấn khích kéo cô vào cuộc:

\- Kanon-chan, về đội của anh nào, chúng ta sẽ chơi một trận thật hay đánh bại Suoh.

Kanon mặt không biểu cảm gì nhìn Nokoru đang thể hiện tình đồng đội với mình, vô tình mở miệng:

\- Em có thể chọn đội của Takamura-senpai được không?

\- HẢ?

Cả phòng đều ngạc nhiên, có vẻ như thiết lập của phim thì Suoh nhất định phải một mình đối đầu với cả đội của Nokoru nhưng cô không thích, cô muốn nhanh chóng kết thúc vụ này.

\- Sao anh lại tự dưng muốn chơi thể thao thế Hội trưởng?

Kanon chọc đúng ngay chỗ đau của Nokoru mà hỏi khiến tay chân cậu cứng ngắc, miệng vẫn cười nói:

\- À, thì, anh đột nhiên thấy thể thao khá thú vị.

\- Đột nhiên? Nếu vậy anh chơi cho vui thôi đúng không? Vậy thì thắng thua đâu quan trọng gì, em vào đội ai chẳng thế không phải sao?

Kanon bày tỏ quan điểm rất rõ ràng "anh thua chắc rồi". Nokoru nhíu mày, cô nhóc này đúng là lúc nào cũng bắt được trọng tâm vấn đề, nhưng càng thế thì càng phải kéo về đội mình, thế là trong phòng Hội lại được một phen lũ lụt vì nước mắt cá sấu của Hội trưởng. Cuối cùng Hội trưởng anh minh thần vũ cũng dùng một lý do hết sức chính đáng bắt Kanon vào đội của mình, đó là:

\- Em không thấy kỳ sao Kanon-chan, Hội trưởng Ohkawa và tiểu thư Nagisa cũng cùng đội với anh, em về đội Suoh thì anh ăn nói sao với tiểu thư Nagisa chứ?

Anh đang uy hiếp em đấy à? Ý anh là em mà bên đội Suoh sẽ khiến Nagisa nghĩ này nọ sao, thật là xảo quyệt nhưng mà, anh thắng rồi Hội trưởng.

\- Được, em đồng ý về đội anh nhưng thế thì tiền bối Ichikawa sẽ vào đội với tiền bối Takamura, không mặc cả nữa, anh muốn mang tiếng xấu muôn đời ỷ đông hiếp ít, ỷ lớn hiếp bé không?

Kanon mặt lạnh tanh đòi hỏi công bằng cho Suoh khiến Nokoru không thể từ chối.

\- Hanazaki này, em không cần làm thế, anh có thể chơi một mình, dù sao cũng là anh khiêu chiến Hội trưởng mà.

Suoh rất chịu chơi sẵn sàng chơi một trận không công bằng về mặt số lượng với Hội trưởng nhà mình chỉ để Nokoru chịu làm việc. Kanon nhất định phản đối vì thế kết quả là bộ đôi kỳ lạ nhất năm Takamura Suoh và Ichikawa Seiji kết hợp đấu với Hội trưởng Imonoyama Nokoru, Kanon và Hội học sinh mẫu giáo, Akira là người bắt bóng cho cả hai bên.

Thời gian luyện tập mà Nokoru lên cho mọi người khá gắt gao, không giống với suy nghĩ "chơi cho vui" mà Kanon áp đặt cho cậu. Nhìn thấy mọi người luyện tập vất vả như thế, Kanon cũng đành bớt chút thời gian luyện tập cùng mọi người, dù sao cô cũng đâu muốn chơi, chẳng qua cảm thấy tội lỗi nếu mình không luyện tập cùng mọi người thì quá thiếu trách nhiệm rồi.

Cả quá trình luyện tập Kanon chỉ thấy Nokoru đứng phe phẩy quạt bảo mọi người làm thế này thế kia chứ chẳng nhỏ giọt mồ hôi nào nhưng những chỉ thị của Nokoru lại vô cùng chuẩn xác, Kanon cảm thán, biến thái.

\- Kanon, em đánh thử quả bóng này xem.

Nokoru thấy Kanon cứ trợn mắt nhìn mình thì mỉm cười ra yêu cầu cho cô.

Kanon lườm cậu ta một cái nhưng cũng không từ chối, chiều tối qua cô mang khăn lông tới cho Seiji thì thấy Nagisa cũng mang khăn cho Suoh còn đang được Suoh chỉ cách cầm chày, vung chày thế nào cho hiệu quả. Ôi, đáng yêu chết đi được, chạm tay một cái cũng đỏ mặt, lại nhìn sang vệ sĩ nhà mình, đến bao giờ mới được như người ta? Thua từ trong ra ngoài rồi còn gì. Seiji đáp lại ánh mắt khinh bỉ của cô bằng cách bắt cô vung chày không mấy chục cái khiến tay cô đến hôm nay vẫn đau, cho nên giờ cô cũng tự tin có thể vung chày đúng cách, đánh trúng ít nhất 1 trong 10 quả.

\- Bóng đến này Kanon-chan!

Nghe Nokoru kêu, Kanon tập trung giơ chày.

POONG!

Một tiếng giòn tan vang lên.

\- HOMERUN!

Nghe Nokoru hét lên đầy vui mừng mà Kanon cứ ngỡ tai mình nghe nhầm, cái gì cơ? Homerun? Cái cú đánh bóng xa cỡ cầu thủ chuyên nghiệp hiếm lắm mới đánh được ấy ư? Nhưng chưa kịp định thần, Kanon đã lại nghe Nokoru hô tiếp:

\- Bóng tiếp này Kanon-chan!

HOMERUN tiếp, và cứ tiếp nối một cú lại một cú, mọi người trợn mắt, Kanon-sensei trâu bò vậy sao?

Cuối buổi luyện tập hôm đó Kanon nhận được những ánh mắt long lanh hâm mộ từ các cô cậu bé khối mẫu giáo mà tinh thần lâng lâng.

\- Em chính là vũ khí bí mật của anh, Kanon-chan!

Lại được Hội trưởng anh minh thần vũ tin tưởng nắm hai vai động viên, Kanon quả thật muốn đâm đầu vào tường, cái quái gì đang diễn ra thế?

Cả quả trình trận đấu diễn ra như một trò đùa, Nokoru đứng khoanh tay chỉ đạo ngay trên sân trong khi Suoh và Seiji hợp tác vô cùng tốt, chạy tới chạy lui thế mà không hiểu sao tỉ số lại ngang nhau cho được, Kanon cũng phải há hốc mồm kinh ngạc.

Giữa hiệp còn có một chuyện tình lãng mạn diễn ra, Nagisa sau khi đập bóng thì vô ý bị ngã nhào, Suoh ở phía đối diện không thèm bắt bóng mà lao đến đỡ cô dậy, hai người nhìn nhau e thẹn. Kanon nhìn phía bên kia, Seiji vẫn đứng chờ Suoh xong việc, không chút khó chịu hay mất kiên nhẫn, lại nhìn sang bên cạnh, Nokoru rất nhàn nhã cùng mọi người nói chuyện, vui vẻ chờ trận đấu tiếp tục. Xem ra trận đấu này không hề vô nghĩa như vẻ ngoài, nó khiến mọi người hiểu nhau hơn, cũng trở nên đoàn kết hơn rồi.

\- Kanon-chan, đến lượt em đánh bóng!

Và là Seiji ném bóng, tự dưng đứng ở vị trí đối đầu nhau thế này, cảm giác của Kanon lại phấn khích vô cùng, hoá ra chơi trò này cũng không tệ, hoá ra đây là cảm giác của Nokoru. Vậy thì tới đi, tiền bối! Kanon dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu cho Seiji, Seiji cũng cúi thấp người chuẩn bị ném bóng, dưới lưỡi trai của chiếc mũ bóng chày, nụ cười nửa miệng đầy hưng phấn của cậu bị che lại, cũng chỉ có cậu mới biết cảm xúc thật của chính mình.

Một cú ném bóng mạnh, chuẩn, nhanh vô cùng lướt qua mặt Kanon khiến cô còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị tinh thần thì đã xong.

\- Đúng là tiền bối!

Nhưng cũng chẳng sao, Kanon càng thấy có tính khiêu chiến.

\- Đến nào!

Cô hét lên khiến Nokoru đứng ngoài vạch mỉm cười, mọi người đều vui là tốt rồi.

Lại một cú đánh trật của Kanon, lần này cô hạ thấp trọng tâm cơ thể chuẩn bị đánh quả cuối, mắt chăm chú nhìn Seiji phía đối diện đang điều chỉnh lại mũ, chân di di xuống đất cúi người, ném.

POONG!

HOMERUN!

Cả sân vận động hét lớn! Sau cú Homerun của Suoh thì giờ nhờ ơn Kanon mà hai đội lại hoà điểm nhau.

Kanon đứng thẳng lên duỗi cái lưng mỏi liền nhìn thấy vệ sĩ mặt than nhà mình đang nở nụ cười hiếm hoi, giơ ngón cái lên với mình bèn cười thật tươi đáp lại.

Vậy nhưng kết quả cũng không thể thay đổi, lượt đánh cuối Nokoru đối đầu Suoh và thua thảm luôn nhưng điều đó chẳng quan trọng, Nokoru đánh trúng bóng rơi thẳng xuống găng tay của Suoh. Kanon cười nhìn hai người họ bắt tay nhau, cô có cảm giác Nokoru đã dùng hết sức và vô cùng hài lòng nhưng cũng lại có cảm giác mâu thuẫn khác là Nokoru cố ý, như một lời đáp lại đầy thiện ý với Suoh vậy. Nhưng dù là cố ý hay không thì cô cũng phải công nhận, hôm này chơi thật vui!

Ở một góc khán đài, một gương mặt anh tuấn sáng lạn đúng vẻ học sinh Clamp nhưng ánh mắt đầy giận dữ đang nhìn cả sân vận động hò reo cổ vũ lúc Nokoru bắt tay Suoh, liền sau đó người nọ quay lưng đi, trước khi đi còn không quên bỏ lại một câu đầy khinh thị:

\- Một lũ rảnh rỗi vô tích sự!

Kanon thoáng cái bắt được ánh mắt bất thiện đầy cảm xúc tiêu cực ấy, ngước nhìn lên góc khán đài nơi cậu trai khi nãy đứng nhưng ở đó đã không còn ai. Seiji nhận thấy Kanon khác thường bèn đi tới bên cạnh hỏi:

\- Có chuyện gì sao, tiểu thư?

\- Em cảm giác như có ai đó vừa nhìn chúng ta, cảm xúc không tốt chút nào, rất...tiêu cực.

Seiji giương mắt theo hướng Kanon nhìn, không có ai, nhưng cậu tin cô, xem ra đúng là sắp tới sẽ rất náo nhiệt.


	26. Kẻ mạo danh 20 faces (P1)

\- Yudaiji-dono, cậu còn chờ gì mà chưa ra tay, tôi nghe cậu nói đã lên hết kế hoạch rồi cơ mà.

Từ đầu dây bên kia, Idomu nghe giọng nói đầy bức bối khó chịu đang hét lên với mình, cậu thản nhiên kéo điện thoại ra xa tai mình một chút chờ khi bên kia bình tĩnh hơn mới từ tốn nói:

\- Chẳng phải vừa mới ra tay rồi đấy ư? Vụ can thiệp vào thiết bị dự báo thời tiết để phá hỏng Hội chợ khối mẫu giáo vừa rồi không làm cậu vừa ý à?

\- Nhưng rốt cuộc lại chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra, mọi chuyện lại như lúc đầu, cậu cần ra tay mạnh hơn.

Giọng nói từ bên kia tuy đã bình tĩnh hơn nhưng vẫn chứa đầy bức xúc. Idomu cười khẽ một tiếng nhưng tiếng cười này lại làm người bên kia ống nghe chột dạ.

\- Cậu nghĩ cậu có quyền ra lệnh cho tôi ư? Chúng ta chẳng qua là bèo nước gặp nhau, có chung chút mục đích nên hợp tác thôi, thật ra tôi không cần cậu mà cậu tự mình cũng có thể làm được việc.

Nghe giọng nói nhẹ nhàng tựa nước chảy mây trôi của Yudaiji Idomu, bên kia điện thoại bỗng yên lặng một hồi, mãi sau mới hạ giọng nói:

\- Là lỗi của tôi, tôi hơi mất bình tĩnh, tất cả sẽ theo cậu nói, bây giờ chúng ta cần làm gì nữa? Nghe nói hôm trước cậu còn ghé qua trường xem xét trước?

Idomu chưa nói gì vội, cậu cầm điện thoại tiến đến bên chiếc đại dương cầm trong phòng mình, chậm rãi ngồi xuống mở nắp phím, nghiêng đầu kẹp điện thoại vào vai rồi từ từ lướt hai bàn tay trên những phím đàn. Bên kia đầu dây chợt nổi lên âm thanh du dương của tiếng đàn dương cầm không một chút vội vã nhưng người nghe lại có chút sốt ruột:

\- Yudaiji-dono?

Lúc này mới nghe thấy tiếng đáp lại ung dung của Idomu hoà tan trong những giai điệu như thể nói cho chính mình nghe:

\- Ừm, hôm trước ghé qua trường gặp chút chuyện, bị tổn thương quá nên đến giờ vẫn phải dùng âm nhạc xoa dịu đây.

\- Hả?

Bên kia ngơ ngác hỏi khiến khoé miệng Idomu nhếch lên:

\- Cứ từ từ, cậu không thể tạo ra liên tiếp các sự việc bằng cách giống nhau được, sẽ khiến Imonoyama Nokoru nghi ngờ ngay mà tôi e là cậu ta đã nghi ngờ rồi. Chúng ta có rất nhiều thời gian, hãy cứ từ từ mà giày vò chúng.

Những từ cuối cùng được Idomu nói thật từ tốn, thật nhẹ nhàng, hoà cùng tiếng đàn lại khiến người nghe sởn gai ốc. Idomu cúp điện thoại, đúng vậy, nỗi đau của cậu làm sao có thể diễn tả được bằng một hai cơn tức giận, nó phải được chậm rãi lan toả, như thuốc độc hoà vào nước, khiến tất cả chịu hành hạ trong đau đớn. Nghĩ đến thôi đã thấy phấn khích rồi, Idomu bắt đầu lắc lư người theo từng phím đàn mà tay cậu lướt qua, dần hoà mình vào những giai điệu trầm bổng ấy.

Cuối ngày hôm đó, Cliff Edmund, con trai của gia tộc Edmund nhận được một email kỳ quái, trong email đề cập đến chuyện hắn quan tâm nhất, về tên trộm lãng tử 20 faces. Email này giống dạng email tự động không thể phản hồi, không có bất cứ thông tin gì của người gửi, IP trống không nhưng hắn cũng chẳng bận tâm. Điều khiến hắn mừng như điên là nội dung trong email đó tiết lộ thông tin về 20 faces, nói đó là một học sinh của trường Clamp và gợi ý cho hắn cách thức có thể khiến 20 faces ra mặt, thậm chí hợp tác với hắn.

Cliff Edmund có bệnh, hắn là kẻ cuồng mộ của 20 faces. Kể từ khi 20 faces xuất hiện, hắn tìm hiểu rất nhiều và thu thập những thông tin dù là bé nhỏ nhất của 20 faces. Hắn biết 20 faces xuất thân từ Nhật Bản và có những pha trộm chuyên nghiệp có thể xứng với chúa trộm Arsene Lupin nhưng Lupin chỉ có trên phim ảnh, cón 20 faces rõ ràng là thật. Hắn muốn, cực kỳ muốn mình nắm trong tay kỹ thuật trộm ấy, không phải để trộm đồ mà để thoả mãn khát vọng chinh phục của mình. Đôi mắt Cliff Edmund ánh lên vẻ tham lam đầy dã tâm được che giấu sau lớp tóc mái dài quá nửa mặt nhìn qua hết sức lãng tử của mình. Tập đoàn Edmund nhà hắn đang đầu tư một hạng mục khu vui chơi Đảo London thu nhỏ tại Nhật Bản, khá gần ngôi trường Clamp đó, có lẽ hắn nên nhân cơ hội này kêu gọi Câu lạc bộ hâm mộ 20 faces của mình đến thăm quê hương của 20 faces.

Trong khi đó tại trường Clamp, mỗi sáng sớm khi tới trường, việc đầu tiên là Kanon chạy tới chỗ cái mầm cây chăm bẵm nó một chút, dù sao nó mới chỉ là một cái mầm nhỏ chưa đủ sức tranh đấu với các cây lớn quanh đó. Nhưng trái với lo lắng của Kanon, từng ngày cô có thể thấy tận mắt cái mầm cây lớn nhanh thế nào, mới hơn một tuần mà nó đã cao đến vai cô, thật may không ai để ý không thì to chuyện rồi. Nhìn cái cây có vẻ ổn, Kanon vuốt vuốt mấy cái lá non ở gần mình, thủ thỉ với cây:

\- Ngài cây à, ngài tự chăm sóc mình tốt đấy, sau này chắc không cần tôi ngày nào cũng tới nữa rồi, chúc ngài bình an.

Một cơn gió thoảng qua, cái cây đung đưa khiến những cành lá cọ cọ vào Kanon như làm nũng, lại như cảm ơn khiến Kanon bật cười, rồi một chiếc lá từ cái cây cứ thế rụng xuống rơi vào tay cô.

\- Ngài tặng cho tôi ư? Cảm ơn nhé.

Kanon giơ cái lá lên cao ngắm nghía, nếu cái cây đã tặng cô thì ắt hẳn phải có chỗ dùng rồi, nghĩ vậy, Kanon cẩn thận lấy khăn tay bọc lá lại rồi cho vào túi váy. Tạm biệt cái cây, Kanon chạy về phòng Hội, vừa tới cửa phòng thì gặp Utako đang chuẩn bị mở cửa vào nộp báo cáo cho Nokoru.

\- Chị Kanon, buổi sáng tốt lành!

Cô gái nhỏ cười thật rạng rỡ chào Kanon khiến cô không thể nào không cười tươi đáp lại.

\- Buổi sáng tốt lành, Utako-chan, nhìn em hôm nay thật rạng rỡ, đêm qua có mơ gì đẹp sao?

Kanon chỉ hỏi chơi vậy thôi ai dè thấy cô gái nhỏ đỏ mặt cười thẹn thùng liền biết mình đoán bừa mà trúng rồi liền cười cười mở cửa phòng.

Và Kanon nhận trách nhiệm pha trà mời Utako khi cô bé đưa báo cáo cho Nokoru xem.

\- Phiền em rồi, Hội trưởng Ohkawa, cùng uống trà với bọn anh nhé.

Nokoru tay cầm báo cáo vui vẻ nói lời khách sáo.

\- Hôm nay Ijyuin cũng không có ở đây nên em uống tạm trà chị pha nhé.

Kanon đặt hai tách trà xuống cho Utako và Nokoru cười đùa.

\- Ủa, hôm nay anh Ijyuin có việc gì sao ạ?

\- À, Ijyuin bận dẫn khách tham quan đi quanh trường ấy mà.

Nokoru vừa nhấp trà vừa đáp, cậu cũng rất thích vị trà Kanon pha, dịu dàng khiến người ta cảm thấy dễ chịu.

\- Khách tham quan ư?

Utako lấy làm ngạc nhiên với cụm từ này nên Suoh đành đứng ra giải thích. Không biết vì lý do gì, một hội những người hâm mộ 20 faces từ nước ngoài liên hệ với nhà trường mong muốn được tới trường tìm hiểu về các vụ việc liên quan tới 20 faces, hiện giờ bọn họ đang tham quan Gamera Hall, nơi năm ngoái 20 faces đã trộm đi tấm rèm lớn treo trang trí chủ đạo tại Hội trường. Nghe đến đó, vẻ mặt Utako có chút lo lắng nên ngay sau khi uống hết tách trà của mình, cô bé lễ phép cảm ơn và chào tạm biệt mọi người.

Khi Utako vừ. a đi, Kanon cũng xin phép đi luôn, cô biết sắp có chuyện xảy ra, như thường nếu để mọi chuyện tự trôi thì cũng không thành vấn đề nhưng giờ đây Akira và Utako đều là bạn của cô nên cô không muốn hai người đó bị tổn thương vì một kẻ không đâu.

\- Utako-chan, chờ chị một lát.

\- Ủa, chị Kanon cũng tới Gamera Hall à?

Utako thấy Kanon chạy theo mình liền buột miệng hỏi.

\- Thế hoá ra em tới Gamera Hall à?

Kanon cười hỏi ngược lại khiến Utako đỏ mặt quẫn bách làm lòng Kanon dậy sóng, thật chỉ muốn ôm lấy cái mặt đáng yêu này mà nựng thôi.

\- Chị tới xem tình hình bên đó một chút, 20 faces cũng là một nhân vật trong truyện của chị mà, nhớ không?

Thấy Kanon cũng không có ý định truy vấn mình, Utako đương nhiên vui vẻ, lại nói đến chủ đề yêu thích, mắt cô bé liền sáng lên:

\- Đúng thế, vậy chị lại sắp ra kỳ trinh thám mới có 20 faces sao?

\- Có thể lắm dù sao dạo này 20 faces không xuất hiện trộm đồ nữa nên chị muốn viết một dạng ngoại truyện, thay vì đi trộm đồ, 20 faces sẽ đi phá án.

\- Ôi, cái này hay, em sẽ là người đầu tiên mua tạp chí.

Cứ như vậy hai cô gái nhỏ líu lo nói chuyện nên chẳng mấy chốc đã tới Gamera Hall. Vừa lên cầu thang gỗ dẫn tới tầng hai đã nghe một giọng Anh trọ trẹ nói tiếng Nhật đang suy đoán về thân phận 20 faces:

\- ... Cho nên rất có thể 20 faces là người trong trường này.

Hai cô gái bước lên liền nhận ra ngay Akira đang đứng cạnh một chàng trai hơi mập có mái tóc màu cam, cách ăn mặc quần có dây đeo nếu thêm cái mũ bere là thành một anh chàng thế kỷ cũ rồi. Akira đứng đối diện anh chàng đó, ánh mắt lộ ra chút lo âu bất đắc dĩ hẳn là vì asợ thân phận bị bại lộ. Kanon nhận ra kỳ thực Akira vẫn luôn không muốn bị coi là trộm, chẳng ai lại muốn sống trong nỗi lo âu bị bắt như thế cả, cùng lúc lại tự hào với thân phậm đó vì cha mình cũng là trộm và hai người chỉ trộm những món đồ nhất định, có mục đích và không bao giờ làm tổn thương người vô tội.

Kanon im lặng quan sát trong khi Utako bày ra khí thế sắc bén lên tiếng như để giải vây cho Akira:

\- Một giả thuyết rất hay!

Nói hay lắm Utako, giả thuyết thì cũng chỉ là giả thuyết mà thôi, Kanon thầm giơ ngón cái.

Akira cùng anh chàng ngoại quốc kia liền quay ra, Akira thấy Utako thì vui vẻ, thấy Kanon lại càng yên tâm trong khi anh chàng ngoại quốc thì có chút ngạc nhiên:

\- Ồ, xin hỏi đây là...

Akira liền làm một màn giới thiệu đôi bên, anh chàng ngoại quốc được giới thiệu là John, thành viên câu lạc bộ người hâm mộ 20 faces:

\- 20 faces rất nổi tiếng trên thế giới, chúng tôi rất hâm mộ anh ta.

\- Em cũng là một người hâm mộ 20 faces.

Utako cười theo lễ bắt tay anh chàng.

Sau khi nghe tên Ohkawa Utako thì John tỏ ra rất hứng thú, nghe giới thiệu về Kanon cũng chỉ bắt tay cô có lệ rồi bày dáng vẻ thám tử ra hỏi Utako:

\- Không những thế, cô Ohkawa đây còn là nạn nhân của 20 faces đúng chứ? Vào sinh nhật năm ngoái, cô bị trộm mất bức tượng nàng tiên cá có gắn viên đá quý trị giá 100 triệu yên.

Giọng điệu tuy không có gì châm chọc nhưng Kanon không thích chút nào vì thái độ nghiên cứu soi mói cả vào chuyện riêng của người khác.

\- Anh cũng biết cả chuyện này ư?

Utako ngạc nhiên hỏi sau đó nghe anh chàng John thao thao bất tuyệt khen ngợi 20 faces. Kanon thầm mắng "đồ điên" nhưng mà cũng đúng thôi, những kẻ vô duyên thường không bao giờ tự biết mình. Kanon cảm thấy cô có chút bị kích thích liền nói một câu:

\- Xem ra anh rất rõ mọi chuyện của 20 faces.

John vẫn đang trong trạng thái hưng phấn liền gật gù liên tục:

\- Tất nhiên, chúng tôi thu thập mọi tin tức dù bé nhất về 20 faces, lần này tới đây cũng chỉ vì muốn diện kiến tên trộm hào hoa này.

\- Thế anh có biết tôi cũng từng bị trộm không?

-HẢ??? Cái gì?

Cả John cùng Utako đều kinh ngạc lên tiếng, Akira thì bối rối không thôi, cậu không nghĩ Kanon lại tự nhận như thế. Kanon liếc mắt sang bên gã chụp ảnh có mái tóc đỏ gần đó, Cliff Edmund kẻ gây rối, cũng ngừng tay chụp ảnh mà đưa ánh mắt ngạc nhiên sang bên này khi thoáng nghe được tin tức lạ lẫm kia.

\- Cô cũng bị trộm, à, xin lỗi, là cô...

Kanon không đáp lại khiến John bối rối vô cùng nhưng cô không vì thế mà mềm lòng, chỉ nhìn một cái rồi quay đi.

\- Xin lỗi mọi người, đến giờ tới câu lạc bộ của tôi rồi, xin phép đi trước.

Sau đó khẽ nghiêng người nói thầm vào tai Utako "chị sẽ kể với em sau, cuối giờ đến phòng Hội nhé" khiến cô bé cười cười gật đầu rồi cô cứ thế đi luôn.

\- Ôi chao, tôi đã làm gì thế này? Cô ấy giận rồi ư?

Lúc bóng Kanon mất hút dưới chân cầu thang, John mới hoảng hốt hỏi Akira.

\- À, cái đó, Hanazaki rất bận, anh đừng để tâm.

\- Hanazaki? Hanazaki Kanon?

Lúc này John mới ngớ người nhớ lại họ tên Kanon sau đó lại rú lên một tràng, không thể tin được là anh ta lại lỡ mất cơ hội xin chữ ký tác giả trinh thám viết về 20 faces hay nhất từ xưa tới nay:

\- Trời ơi, tôi đã làm gì thế này?

Akira lại mất thời gian ngồi dỗ dành anh chàng trong khi Utako đứng cạnh đó cười thầm, cái tội ba hoa này. Cliff Edmund lúc này ngừng hẳn chụp ảnh, ánh mắt dò xét về phía Kanon vừa đi, hắn ta muốn biết có chuyện gì giữa 20 faces và cô gái kia, chuyện cô ta bị trộm hắn chưa từng được nghe đến, đây liệu có thể là mấu chốt dẫn đến chân tướng của 20 faces hay không?

Kanon chơi trò thả thính xong liền cắp cặp chạy mất dạng khiến John và Edmund đến phòng Hội rồi câu lạc bộ văn học của cô hỏi thăm đều không được gặp. Hết giờ, đoàn tham quan không được phép ở lại trong trường Clamp tránh ảnh hưởng tới học sinh nên họ đành chán nản về khách sạn để hôm sau lại tới.

Cuối giờ tại phòng Hội, Kanon rất vui vẻ mở cửa vào liền thấy mọi người tề tựu đầy đủ. Vừa thấy cô vào, mắt Utako liền sáng lên:

\- Chị Kanon, em đến rồi!

Kanon cười tươi đi lại ngay bên bàn trà chọc cô gái nhỏ:

\- Ồ, Utako lại ghé chơi ư?

\- Chị Kanon, chị đừng đùa em nữa mà.

Utako biết mình bị đùa cũng không giận, chỉ ngượng ngùng nói giọng quở trách, ngay lúc này Hội trưởng anh tuấn tiêu sái lâu lâu có dịp hết bận Nokoru cũng hứng thú góp vui:

\- Anh nghe Hội trưởng Ohkawa kể em cũng từng được 20 faces ghé thăm?

Suoh cũng tò mò không kém nhưng vẫn giữ lễ đứng trang nghiêm chờ nghe Kanon kể trong khi Akira rót trà mà tay lại run rẩy.

\- Cũng không có gì, chừng 3 năm trước, mẹ em có mua một cái đèn ngủ cổ rất đẹp, tối đó em nhận được thông báo của 20 faces luôn rồi sau đó bla bla bla...

Cả phòng Hội trợn mắt há mồm nghe chuyện Kanon tiếp đón trộm như đón khách quý vào nhà, nghe đến đoạn Kanon bật đèn nhắc 20 faces, Nokoru bật cười:

\- Kanon-chan, giờ anh mới biết khiếu hài hước của em cao thật đó.

Utako cũng hưng phấn không kém nhưng trong giọng nói lại có chút lo ngại, Kanon nghe có mùi chua chua nha:

\- Sau đó chị còn tặng cả bánh cho 20 faces? 20 faces cũng nhận ư?

\- Nhận chứ, Utako cũng từng nếm bánh đó ở nhà chị rồi, nếu là em thì em có lấy không?

\- Đương nhiên... à, ý em là, bánh rất ngon.

Utako buột miệng rồi nhanh chóng lấy lại phong độ ngay, nhưng nghe đến đoạn kết, biết 20 faces tặng Kanon cái đèn bàn mới, trông cô bé có vẻ hơi mất tinh thần, Akira ngay lúc ấy lỡ tay làm rơi cái tách xuống đĩa đựng khiến trà nóng bắn lên làm cậu kêu lên một tiếng.

\- Cẩn thận Akira, trà nóng đấy.

Kanon lên tiếng nhắc nhở, cô cũng không sợ bị hiểu lầm, chuyện gì tới sẽ tới, nói hết ra cũng tốt mà nhưng cô không có ý định để chuyện hiểu lầm này kéo dài.

\- Utako biết đấy, 20 faces rất hiểu chuyện cũng rất sòng phẳng. Cậu ấy ăn bánh nên trả đèn thôi, còn có từng trộm cái gì mà đền lại người ta đâu.

Utako không tự chủ đưa tay sờ chiếc nơ vàng cài sau đầu, món quà sinh nhật 20 faces tặng cô sau khi lấy đi pho tượng.  
Nokoru nghe đến đây như hiểu ra vấn đề, liền tiếp tay cho Kanon:

\- Em cũng không thấy rõ mặt 20 faces hả Kanon? Em coi như là người đầu tiên được gặp nói chuyện trực tiếp với 20 faces đó.

Lòng Utako nhói lên, mình không phải người đầu tiên được gặp và nói chuyện trực tiếp với 20 faces ư? Như vậy mình cũng... không đặc biệt với anh ấy sao? Nhưng sau đó cô lắc đầu liên tục giũ bỏ đi suy nghĩ ấy, không đâu, khi ấy 20 faces và mình còn chưa biết nhau, chị Kanon gặp được cũng không có gì là lạ mà, nhưng...

Nhìn cô bạn gái bé nhỏ bối rối, Akira rất đau lòng mong có cơ hội giải thích nhưng không biết làm sao thì lại nghe Suoh nói đúng trọng tâm.

\- Thì 20 faces chỉ ngồi uống trà chứ có tháo mặt nạ đâu, làm sao Hanazaki thấy mặt cậu ta được.

Kanon cười cười:

\- Đúng thế, em nghĩ khi nào 20 faces tháo mặt nạ cho ai đó xem, người đó phải vô cùng đặc biệt với cậu ấy.

Cả Akira và Utako cùng ngớ người sau đó Utako vội hỏi:

\- Vô cùng đặc biệt? Nhưng nếu đó cũng là người 20 faces mới gặp lần đầu thì sao ạ? Mới gặp đã tháo mặt nạ cho xem không phải quá dễ dãi sao? Anh ta cũng được mệnh danh là tên trộm hào hoa mà.

\- Dễ... dãi? Hào .... hao... hoa? Không.... không phải đâu.

Akira nghe đến đó thì sặc trà, mặt đỏ tía tai, tay xua lấy xua để, nói lắp bắp với Utako như để giải thích, Nokoru mỉm cười đổ thêm dầu vào lửa:

\- Chúng mình chỉ đang nói về 20 faces thôi mà, mọi người đều gọi cậu ta như vậy đấy.

\- Em... em nghĩ... 20 faces không phải người như thế đâu mà.

Akira vội vàng, cậu không muốn Utako có ấn tượng như vậy về cậu, cậu quả thật trong lòng chỉ có mình cô. Chỉ có... một mình Utako-san? Akira chợt thấy mình ngộ ra chuyện gì đó vô cùng quan trọng.

Utako thì nhìn chằm chằm muốn nghe câu trả lời từ miệng Kanon mặc dù Kanon chẳng phải người đại diện cho 20 faces nhưng không hiểu sao Utako nghĩ nếu Kanon nói gì đó, cô sẽ yên tâm.

\- Nếu 20 faces mà tháo mặt nạ cho người lần đầu cậu ấy gặp như em nói, Utako-chan, thì đó hẳn là định mệnh rồi.


	27. Kẻ mạo danh 20 faces (P2)

\- Định mệnh?

Cả Akira và Utako cùng thốt lên đầy kinh ngạc sau đó nhìn nhau rồi cùng đỏ mặt im lặng.

\- Đúng rồi, em nghĩ trộm nào cũng dễ dàng để người khác thấy mặt sao? Trừ phi... muốn diệt khẩu.

Kanon ác liệt giơ tay làm một đường ngang cổ khiến Akira lúng túng xua tay liên tục:

\- Không... không... 20 faces không như thế.

Sau đó Kanon cũng lại tự giải đáp luôn:

\- Nhưng 20 faces xưa nay không hại ai bao giờ, hai từ "vũ lực" không có trong từ điển của cậu ấy ...

\- Đúng... đúng đúng...

Akira nghe đến đây lại gật đầu như mổ thóc. Làm ơn đi Akira, cậu muốn cho cả thiên hạ biết mình là 20 faces sao? Kanon liếc nhanh sang Akira một cái rồi lại quay về với Utako, hai tay đặt lên hai vai cô bé, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô bé, tiếp tục tẩy não:

\- Cho nên chỉ có thể là, trong vô thức, cậu ấy coi em là người vô cùng đặc biệt.

\- Thật ... thật sao?

Utako đã bị tẩy não thành công. Còn Akira đã ngã lăn ra sàn vì nhiệt độ cơ thể lên cao quá mức quy định, đây là kết luận của tập thể Hội học sinh.

Nokoru che quạt cười thầm, Kanon-chan chơi trò này còn độc hơn cả cậu nữa, lần sau có chuyện phải hợp tác với cô bé, hẳn sẽ vui hơn nhiều.

Câu chuyện của 20 faces dừng tại đó và Utako trở về nhà trong mơ màng. Trước giờ cô vẫn luôn tự tin vào tình cảm của mình đối với 20 faces và mặc định 20 faces cũng có ý với mình nhưng chuyện hôm nay đến quá bất ngờ khiến cô bé nghi ngờ tình cảm của mình và 20 faces có phải chỉ là tưởng tượng của mình cô thôi hay không. Mặc dù Kanon đã nói với cô chắc chắn 20 faces coi cô là người đặc biệt nhưng đặc biệt cũng có rất nhiều nghĩa, liệu anh ấy có thực sự thích cô như cô thích anh ấy hay không.

Ohkawa Utako cứ thế bước theo cảm tính kéo dài cái bóng trên mặt đất trông thật cô độc. Akira vẫn lẽo đẽo theo sau cô gái nhỏ nhưng không dám chạy lên nói gì, cậu sợ cô giận, cậu không muốn thấy cô buồn và giận mà lại chẳng biết làm gì, những chuyện kia xảy ra trước cả khi cậu biết sự tồn tại kỳ diệu của cô cho nên cậu không biết giải thích thế nào. Ngay lúc cậu rầu rĩ đi theo cô thì một bàn tay vỗ vỗ vai khiến cậu giật mình nhảy dựng lên, Akira quay lại:

\- Hội trưởng! Anh... sao anh lại ở đây? Cả Takamura-senpai nữa.

Nokoru mỉm cười ranh mãnh:

\- Akira, đừng quá lo lắng, Hội trưởng Ohkawa thì để Kanon-chan lo. Chuyện hôm nay Kanon có thể giữ kín không nói ra cũng không ai biết nhưng cô ấy đã nói, lại trong tình cảnh như thế này thì hẳn phải có nguyên do. Hôm nay ở Gamera Hall đã có chuyện gì vậy?

Akira dường như đã quên mất trước đó họ chỉ nói chuyện về 20 faces chứ chẳng đề cập gì tới cậu cả. Mọi chuyện rắc rối hôm nay đã vượt quá sức chịu đựng của cậu rồi nên Akira mặc nhiên bỏ qua việc đó. Cùng lúc đó, từ xa Akira liền thấy Kanon chạy đến chỗ Utako nên cũng yên tâm, đành để hai đàn anh kéo tới căng tin. Nghe xong chuyện ở Gamera Hall, Nokoru gập quạt cái rụp rồi lấy quạt gõ nhẹ lên đầu mình, cười rất tươi với Akira:

\- Akira, cậu không thấy là Kanon đang chọc tức người tên John kia sao?

\- Hả? Chọc tức? Sao cậu ấy phải làm thế?

Akira rất ngạc nhiên, trong ấn tượng của cậu Hanazaki là người rất hiền lành, tuy có hơi quái tính nhưng vô cùng tốt bụng và hiểu lễ nghĩa.

\- Anh chàng John kia theo như cậu kể đã có những lời nói rất thẳng thắn, thậm chí khó chịu khi đề cập đến chuyện 20 faces trộm đồ của Hội trưởng Ohkawa trong khi đã biết cô ấy là fan của 20 faces đúng không?

\- Vâng, cũng hơi khó chịu nhưng cũng không đến nỗi quá đáng lắm.

\- Nghe cậu kể thì anh đánh giá John là người rất tự tin về hiểu biết của mình đối với 20 faces nhưng dù sao anh ta cũng chỉ là một người ngoại quốc, chuyện anh ta nghe được không phải mắt thấy tai nghe tường tận nhưng lại tỏ ra mình còn rõ hơn dân bản xứ và người trong cuộc. Anh ta còn suy đoán thái quá, thậm chí còn không buồn để tâm tới người mà anh ta cho là không liên quan tới 20 faces, điều này vô cùng bất lịch sự.

Nói đến việc John không nhớ nổi tên họ của Kanon, giọng Nokoru trở nên bất bình, làm sao có thể đối xử với phái nữ như vậy.

Akira nghe được như vỡ lẽ, vỗ hai tay vào nhau:

\- Hoá ra, Hanazaki đang bày tỏ sự bất bình đó sao?

\- Không phải bất bình mà là châm biếm, rốt cuộc Kanon lại là người nắm giữ những thông tin mà anh chàng tự nhận là hiểu rõ 20 faces chẳng biết gì, không phải rất đáng cười sao. Akira, cậu biết đấy, ngôn từ dùng để làm gì chứ? Là để thể hiện cảm xúc của chính mình, mà Kanon chính là thiên tài trong chuyện này, bằng không sao lại đã nói ra mà lại không nói ra hết chứ.

Nokoru cười tươi như hoa, hiển nhiên vô cùng đồng tình với cách làm của Kanon. Suoh thì hắng giọng nhấp trà, cậu cũng không nghĩ Kanon làm sai gì, có hơi lớn lối một chút nhưng cái Hội này đều có tính bao che khuyết điểm cho người mình, không sao hết.

\- Cũng từ chuyện này lại liên đới tới chuyện khác nhưng đây là chuyện riêng giữa Hội trưởng Ohkawa và 20 faces, còn phải xem 20 faces có là người biết đối mặt với tình cảm của chính mình không nữa, nếu không thì hiểu lầm giữa cậu ta và Hội trưởng Ohkawa sẽ càng sâu đấy, thật là đau đầu nha.

Nokoru nói dứt lời, tay cầm tách trà thở dài như ông cụ non khiến Suoh gào thét trong lòng, nhìn cậu chẳng có vẻ gì là đau đầu hết, cái bản mặt phấn khích như đang xem kịch thế kia lấy đâu ra đau đầu.

Sau khi nói chuyện với Nokoru, Akira vẫn lo lắng nhưng trong lòng thì quyết tâm, tối nay cần nói rõ mọi chuyện với Utako-san thôi, cậu không muốn cô cảm thấy khó chịu như thế nữa.

Từ cái đêm định mệnh đi trộm đồ bị cảnh sát truy đuổi, vô tình lao vào phòng cô công chúa bé bỏng của nhà Ohkawa xin trốn nhờ, 20 faces đã thề cậu sẽ trở thành sức mạnh, là chỗ dựa vững chắc cho cô.

"Nhưng cậu chỉ biết mình là người bảo vệ, đứng phía sau che chở, mỉm cười nghe cô tâm sự lảm nhảm, là nơi cô trút những chuyện bực bội và là đôi vai mạnh mẽ để cô dựa vào những khi mệt mỏi buồn bã. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới mình sẽ là người đứng đối diện, nắm lấy tay cô bước đi trong ánh nắng phản chiếu muôn sắc màu rạng rỡ, đó là điều cậu không dám nghĩ tới. Cô là một công chúa cao ngạo ở trong lâu đài, cậu thì chỉ là một tên trộm xuất quỷ nhập thần được người đời tán dương nhưng cũng phòng bị. Cô luôn đứng trong ánh sáng vui tươi đẹp đẽ, còn cậu chỉ có thể ẩn giấu trong bóng tối ngắm nhìn cô mà thôi."

Đây chỉ là đoạn thoại trong một câu chuyện tình lãng mạn nào đó, chứ không phải dành cho 20 faces và Utako vì tình cảm của họ, không một chút nghi kỵ nhau, vô cùng thuần khiết và đơn giản, chỉ cần được ở bên nhau là đủ.

Vẫn tối thứ 6 hàng tuần kể từ ngày đó, Akira và Utako luôn có hẹn uống trà tâm sự tại ban công phòng của cô dưới ánh nến lung linh và tâm hồn phơi phới. Nhưng tối hôm nay bầu không khí lại trầm lắng, còn có chút ngượng nghịu. Như thường lệ, Akira muốn mở lời trước để giải thích nhưng lại không biết bắt đầu từ đâu, hai người cứ ngồi yên như vậy cho đến khi Utako lên tiếng:

\- Chuyện hôm nay, nói thật, em có đôi chút bất ngờ, không, là rất kinh ngạc.

\- Ừm.

Akira nắm chặt quai chiếc tách sứ khiến nó rung lên.

\- Nhưng mà em nghĩ kỹ lại, chị Kanon cũng không biết 20 faces là anh nên kể chuyện đó ra là rất bình thường, chỉ là... chỉ là...

Utako có chút rầu rĩ:

\- Em luôn nghĩ mình là người đầu tiên được nói chuyện và uống trà với 20 faces, em có chút ghen tị với chị Kanon, bởi vì... bởi vì đối với em 20 faces, ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ, là người vô cùng đặc biệt.

\- HẢ?

Akira giật mình nhìn vào đôi mắt đầu quyết tâm và hai má đỏ ửng của Utako, cậu nuốt khan một tiếng, không phải là...

\- Utako-san?

Akira thấy tim mình nảy lên thật mạnh, cậu cảm thấy mình chắc chắn đã lĩnh ngộ được điều mà nhiều người có khi mất cả đời mới ngộ ra ấy. Khi biết bản thân đã hiểu ra, Akira hít một hơi thật dài, mỉm cười dịu dàng nhìn Utako:

\- Utako-san, em biết không, anh... rất thích, không phải, anh yêu em!

Utako ngẩng phắt đầu dậy nhìn Akira, dường như không tin nổi vào tai mình, cô không nghe nhầm chứ? 20 faces đang tỏ tình với cô ư? Giờ đến lượt cô lắp bắp hỏi lại:

\- Anh... anh vừa nói... nói ...

\- Ngay từ lần đầu gặp gỡ, anh đã thề với lòng mình sẽ là người che chở, là sức mạnh cho em nhưng anh chưa từng nghĩ sẽ là người yêu em, anh luôn nghĩ em phải có được người tốt nhất, chí ít là tốt hơn anh.

Akira nhẹ nhàng nói hết ra nỗi lòng của mình thế mà lại khiến Utako đập bàn đứng dậy:

\- Sao anh không nói ra sớm hơn hả đồ ngốc? Còn nữa, làm sao anh có thể nghĩ thế? Người yêu em và người em yêu chỉ có thể là anh, người tốt hơn thì sao, có tốt hơn bao nhiêu thì cũng không phải là anh, chẳng phải anh từng nói với em phải biết yêu bản thân mình ư? Sao anh có thể coi nhẹ mình thế, coi nhẹ cả em, người mà Ohkawa Utako này để ý đương nhiên sẽ là người tốt nhất.

Nói đến đây Utako ưỡn ngực ngẩng cao đầu, Akira cũng không vì thế mà lo lắng, chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng gật đầu đồng ý với cô:

\- Đúng vậy, chính vì thế anh mới muốn tỏ lòng mình với em, là anh đã sai rồi, Utako-san, em có đồng ý tha thứ cho anh không?

Akira đứng dậy quỳ một chân xuống trước mặt Utako, ánh nến lung linh phản chiếu trong đôi mắt tha thiết đầy nhu tình của cậu khiến Utako lại một lần nữa đắm chìm trong đó nhưng ngay lập tức cười thật tươi ôm lấy cậu:

\- Đương nhiên rồi, em tha thứ cho anh, luôn luôn và mãi mãi là như vậy.

Và sau đó hai bạn nhỏ tiếp tục tâm sự về tương lai sau này với một gia đình có một đàn con và một đàn chó. Utako nói đến ước mơ trở thành người vợ của mình thì quên trời quên đất chỉ có Akira là chưa quen, cậu vẫn cảm thấy bây giờ nói đến chuyện kết hôn thật ngượng ngùng nhưng miễn Utako-san của cậu vui thì thế nào cũng được. Sau đó chủ đề lại đổi về chuyện ban chiều:

\- Nghĩ lại, em thấy mình oan uổng cho chị Kanon quá, chỉ vì em nghĩ chị ấy cũng là một người đặc biệt với anh.

Utako rầu rĩ, cô bé rất thích Kanon, làm sao đối mặt với thần tượng của mình đây nhưng Akira cười xoà kể lại chuyện Nokoru đã phân tích với mình và rằng Kanon kể ra chuyện gặp gỡ giữa họ hoàn toàn là để chọc tức anh chàng John kia. Utako lúc này mới vỡ lẽ:

\- A ha, đúng là anh chàng đó rất bất lịch sự, lúc ấy em cũng khó chịu nhưng không biết nói sao cả, dù sao người ta cũng là khách mà, chị Kanon chơi chiêu đó quả là hết xảy, em phải kể với chị Mako mới được.

Sau đó đổi một giọng vô cùng khí thế đúng với cá tính mạnh mẽ thẳng thắn của mình:

\- Hôm sau em cũng phải đi xin lỗi chị Kanon mới được, cả cảm ơn nữa, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại nếu không có chuyện này thì chúng ta đã chẳng thẳng thắn thổ lộ tình cảm của mình.

Mako đứng nghe lén trong phòng Utako mỉm cười, xem ra Kanon-senpai của cô không phải lo lắng cho hai người họ nữa rồi. Chiều nay cô còn bất ngờ khi Kanon-senpai tự mình đến tìm cô kể với cô toàn bộ mọi chuyện rồi nhờ cô để ý Utako giúp. Kanon-senpai nghĩ mình không có tư cách gì để khuyên giải em gái cô, nhất là về chuyện tình cảm giữa Utako với một người mà Kanon-senpai chỉ coi là từng gặp mặt và lại vì thế khiến em gái cô hiểu lầm. Nhưng Kanon-senpai nghĩ nhiều rồi, nhìn tình ý hai người nồng đậm thế kia thì còn phải xách quà đi cảm ơn chị ấy chứ. Nghĩ vậy Mako nhẹ nhàng bỏ về phòng, trả lại không gian riêng tư cho đôi trẻ.

Hôm sau đương nhiên không có chuyện Akira mất tập trung vì rối lòng mà thay vào đó là vì hạnh phúc quá. Nokoru thông báo với cả Hội việc Bảo tàng máy bay mà tập đoàn Imonoyama tài trợ sẽ tổ chức lễ kỷ niệm 10 năm thành lập, nhân dịp này tập đoàn Imonoyama đã tặng một chiếc máy bay làm bằng vàng có tên Golden Goose để chúc mừng bảo tàng và 4 người của Hội học sinh tiểu học trường Clamp được mời làm đại biểu tham dự thay mặt học viện.

\- Akira, cậu nghe anh nói gì không thế?

Nhìn vẻ mặt hơn hớn đầy xuân tình của cậu kìa.

Kanon che miệng cười thầm, xem ra tối hôm qua hai bạn nhỏ đã nói rõ lòng mình với nhau, như vậy là rất tốt, giải quyết mọi chuyện trước khi sự việc mạo danh kia xảy ra hẳn sẽ không khiến Utako gặp nguy hiểm đi.

\- A, em nghe rồi Hội trưởng, Lễ kỷ niệm tổ chức vào thứ 6 tới phải không ạ?

\- Ừ, đúng là thế.

\- Nếu không còn gì thì em đi pha trà nhé.

Nói rồi tung tăng đi pha trà để mặc ba đôi mắt giảo hoạt chăm chăm nhìn theo mình. Nokoru lấy quạt che miệng ghé lại gần Kanon nói thầm:

\- Kanon-chan, kế sách của em được đấy, xem ra sau này chúng ta sẽ có nhiều trà bánh ngon để ăn đây.

\- Hàng ngày anh ăn vẫn chưa đủ sao Hội trưởng, em vẫn luôn tự hỏi sao răng anh tốt thế đấy.

Kanon liếc mắt ra vẻ ngạc nhiên nói, Suoh ngồi nghiêm mình đằng hắng một cái mặc kệ hai kẻ dở hơi bên cạnh.

Vào ngày tổ chức lễ kỷ niệm của Bảo tàng, bốn thành viên trong Hội cùng tới cắt băng tặng chiếc máy bay vàng cho bảo tàng rồi nghe Nokoru thay mặt tập đoàn Imonoyama phát biểu. Kanon lướt mắt nhìn một lượt quanh đám đông đang chiêm ngưỡng và tán thưởng chiếc máy bay, nó được chế tác vô cùng tinh xảo, không phải tất cả nhưng phần lớn đều là vàng đánh đến sáng bóng nhẵn nhụi, động cơ cũng được dát vàng chói loá, nghe nói nó còn bay được rất tốt nữa. Thứ gây chú ý như thế này thảo nào bị trộm để ý.

Cliff Edmund từ trong đám đông ngắm nhìn chiếc máy bay dát vàng lấp lánh, đây chính là món đồ hắn được gợi ý trộm bởi email kỳ quái kia, rất gây chú ý nhưng cũng rất hợp ý hắn, chỉ có thứ gây chú ý như thế này mới khiến 20 faces nhanh biết đến mà lộ diện. Trong đầu hắn đã lên đầy đủ kế hoạch để trộm Golden Goose, đêm nay, hắn sẽ có cơ hội trở thành 20 faces và rồi sau này hắn sẽ nắm 20 faces hoàn toàn trong tay. Với trạng thái phấn khích cực độ, suýt chút nữa Clifff Edmund đã không giữ được bản thân mà cười phá lên giữa đám đông nhưng may mắn là hắn kìm lại được. Ở trong một góc tối, Seiji nhíu mày đánh giá gã đàn ông ngoại quốc tóc đỏ mà tiểu thư nhà cậu nhờ để mắt đến. Tên này có bệnh, đó là kết luận của Seiji sau khi chứng kiến toàn bộ quá trình hắn tham lam nhìn ngắm Golden Goose rồi ảo tưởng gì đó đến nhỏ dãi và cố kìm nén cơn cười đến run rẩy kia, quả là đáng tiếc cho một khuôn mặt anh tuấn như vậy.

Đêm ấy là một đêm mất ngủ với Bảo tàng máy bay, chiếc Golden Goose quý giá mới được tặng bị trộm mất. Tên trộm sau khi làm bị thương nhân viên an ninh thì lái máy bay đi mất, còn điên rồ bay một vòng quanh trung tâm thương mại lớn đầy người qua lại mà rải tờ rơi với dòng chữ "Ta đã trở lại - 20 faces". Trong khi đó, 20 faces thật sự lại đang hẹn hò với cô bạn gái nhỏ của mình và hứa với cô khi nào trở lại trộm thì sẽ báo với cô đầu tiên.

Kanon lẳng lặng nhặt một tờ rơi giơ lên nhìn rồi nhăn mặt, chữ viết tay quá xấu, dùng giấy chất lượng kém, ám nguyên mùi nước hoa của chủ nhân, thế này mà cũng đòi đi làm trộm, nếu 20 faces thật sự hợp tác với hắn thì chẳng mấy chốc sẽ bị bắt đi, uổng công làm fan cuồng của 20 faces bao nhiêu năm mà chẳng ngộ ra được chút nào. Seiji cũng cầm một tờ lên ngắm nghía, tuy cậu cũng chỉ nghe nói về 20 faces và cũng chẳng mấy quan tâm nhưng đánh giá của cậu về tên trộm này là kẻ vô cùng thông minh và thận trọng trong từng đường đi nước bước, vậy mà hành động ngày hôm nay lại không cho thấy điều ấy.

\- Tiểu thư, 20 faces này...

\- Tiền bối cũng nhận ra sao? Không giống các phi vụ trước đây 20 faces làm nhỉ, trước khi trộm đồ 20 faces luôn gửi thông báo, nhiều người cho đó là việc làm quá tự tin và kiêu ngạo không sợ trời đất nhưng em thấy đó là hành động khá lịch sự, chỉ đơn giản là muốn báo một câu cho chủ nhà thôi.

Seiji không muốn bình luận về chuyện lịch sự của một tên trộm nhưng cậu đồng tình với ý kiến của Kanon về việc gửi thông báo:

\- Đúng thế, một khi 20 faces gửi thông báo, cảnh sát sẽ vây kín hiện trường trước, truyền thông cũng đâu phải vừa sẽ đưa tin ngay, như vậy thì vô khối người biết đến rồi còn cần phải làm cái việc xả rác ra đường thế này sao, quá khiếm nhã rồi.

\- Cho nên... 20 faces này rất có thể là giả.

Nghe Kanon kết luận, Seiji cũng gật đầu nhưng chuyện này thì liên quan gì đến họ đâu nên cậu không để trong lòng. Chỉ là Seiji không để trong lòng không có nghĩa người khác cũng vậy.

Ngày hôm sau Kanon đến phòng Hội đã được Nokoru thông báo việc Golden Goose bị lấy trộm, cô bình tĩnh lấy tờ rơi hôm qua nhặt được tại trung tâm thương mại ra:

\- Tối qua em có đi dạo trung tâm thương mại và nhặt được thứ này. Golden Goose bay lượn đến nửa tiếng khắp các khu vực đông người và rải tờ rơi thông báo 20 faces đã quay trở lại.

Nokoru nhận lấy tờ rơi mà Kanon đưa rồi chụm đầu cùng Suoh nghiên cứu, Suoh nhìn qua liền thấy ngay sơ hở:

\- Hành động này khác xa cách thức hành động trước đây của 20 faces, chưa nói đến lời lẽ trong này vô cùng ngạo mạn mà việc thả tờ rơi lung tung khắp nơi cũng vô cùng mất vệ sinh. Mặc dù không quá đồng tình chuyện đi trộm đồ nhưng anh đánh giá cao thái độ của 20 faces trước đây hơn.

Kanon thầm giơ ngón cái, cách suy đoán y hệt tiền bối mặt than nhà cô, cặp này mà đi phá án thì phối hợp tốt phải biết.

\- Đúng là như thế, chuyện này còn nhiều uẩn khúc đây.

Nokoru đưa tay gãi cằm, có lẽ Đội trinh thám của cậu lại có việc để làm rồi, dù sao Golden Goose cũng là quà nhà cậu tặng bảo tàng mà. Vừa lúc đó Akira đẩy cửa bước vào, trên mặt vẫn còn nụ cười ngu ngơ nhưng hai má có chút hồng, Kanon nhíu mày, không còn cãi nhau nữa mà vẫn dầm mưa sao, cách thức bày tỏ tình yêu của các đôi trẻ bây giờ lạ vậy à? Nokoru và Suoh cũng lo lắng nhìn Akira, trạng thái của cậu ấy có vẻ như...

\- Ijyuin, cậu không sao chứ? Nhìn cậu...

\- A, không sao, em không sao đâu ạ.

Akira giương nụ cười đáng yêu của mình lên nhìn mọi người khiến cả ba người còn lại nhìn nhau khó hiểu, đúng lúc ấy tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, Nokoru cầm máy rồi đưa máy cho Akira nói có người bên Hội hâm mộ 20 faces muốn gặp cậu. Kanon trợn mắt nhìn các tình tiết vẫn diễn ra như cũ, Akira nghe máy biết chuyện Golden Goose bị 20 faces trộm thì kinh hoảng vô cùng rồi ngã gục xuống. Nokoru, Suoh và Kanon đưa Akira vào viện, kịch bản cũ vẫn diễn ra, tối qua cậu ấy dầm mưa nên bị sốt cao, Kanon đoán có lẽ do chạy tới thăm cô bạn gái nhỏ Utako giữa đêm mưa gió, đúng là sức mạnh của tình yêu có khác.

Hai người của Hội hâm mộ 20 faces nghe tin thì cũng ghé tới viện thăm hỏi nhưng Kanon biết, họ muốn lấy thông tin về vụ trộm chiếc máy bay vàng thì đúng hơn. Nhưng họ còn chưa nói được gì nhiều thì Utako đã xuất hiện tại bệnh viện, gương mặt bình tĩnh nhưng Kanon nhận ra ánh mắt sắc bén và khí thế mạnh mẽ của cô bé đang toả ra sự phẫn nộ cùng lo lắng.

\- Em muốn nhờ Hội học sinh, à không, là Đội trinh thám Clamp điều tra vụ 20 faces lấy trộm chiếc Golden Goose của bảo tàng máy bay.

Yêu cầu của cô bé khiến toàn bộ mọi người đứng hình trong kinh ngạc nhưng Nokoru lập tức đồng ý và hẹn sẽ tới nghe chuyện của cô. Khi mọi người tản đi trước, Kanon vẫn nán lại muốn an ủi Utako vừa lúc cảm giác được ánh mắt bất thiện của Cliff Edmund đang nhìn mình và Utako nhưng khi cô ngoảnh lại thì hắn đã quay lưng đi mất. Cô cảm thấy hắn muốn giở trò gì đó còn vượt qua cả kịch bản nhưng hãy gác lại sau đã, Kanon chờ Utako vào phòng thăm Akira rồi sau đó mới kéo cô bé tới quán trà gần đó, gọi hai tách hồng trà, cô mới mỉm cười hỏi han:

\- Em không sao chứ Utako-chan? Từ hôm đó đến giờ chị em mình chưa có dịp nói chuyện lại.

Utako cầm tách trà lúng túng đôi chút nhưng ngay sau đó quyết định nói thẳng:

\- Chị Kanon, đáng lẽ em phải gặp chị sớm hơn để nói cảm ơn và xin lỗi chị.

\- Hả? Làm sao lại xin lỗi?

\- Thì, chị biết đấy, hôm đó em biểu hiện có hơi thái quá, em thíc... à, em rất hâm mộ 20 faces nên khi biết chị đã được gặp riêng và trò chuyện với anh ấy, em cảm thấy ghen tỵ với chị nhưng nhờ có chuyện đó, em lại xác định được tình cảm trong lòng mình nên em cảm thấy mình vừa phải xin lỗi lại phải cảm ơn chị.

Kanon nhìn cô bé trước mặt, mới 5 tuổi thôi nhưng chín chắn và trưởng thành đến không ngờ, lại không mất đi vẻ ngây thơ đáng yêu, cô thấy hạnh phúc vì có thể giúp được những con người tuyệt vời thế này vì thế cô cười thật tươi nói:

\- Chị vui lắm Utako-chan vì phần nào giúp được em, thật ra chị biết em rất quan tâm đến 20 faces nên mượn cớ châm chọc anh chàng John đó cũng là để nói cho em nghe chuyện ấy. Từ nay về sau em hãy luôn tin vào bản thân và tình cảm của chính mình nhé, mọi điều tốt đẹp nhất sẽ đến với em.

Utako cảm thấy như muốn khóc, những chuyện tốt đẹp đến quá mức nhanh chóng và bất ngờ khiến cô không chịu nổi nữa rồi. Kanon đưa cho cô bé chiếc khăn mùi xoa trong túi để lau mắt mà quên rằng trong đó đang có kẹp chiếc lá của mầm cây.

Sau đó hai cô gái nói sang chuyện của 20 faces, Kanon không muốn khiến Utako thêm lo lắng nên an ủi cô bé rằng Đội trinh thám đã nắm được thông tin và các manh mối, chắc chắn sẽ điều tra đến cùng vì nghi vấn có kẻ mạo danh 20 faces đã được thiết lập và hoàn toàn có căn cứ, cho dù có là một tên trộm thì cũng có quyền được giải oan nếu hắn không làm việc đó mà.

Utako sau khi nói chuyện với Kanon thì tinh thần khá hơn hẳn, chuẩn bị cho cuộc hẹn chiều nay với Đội trinh thám. Trong cuộc gặp, hai người của Hội hâm mộ 20 faces cũng xin tới nghe sự việc vì họ từ nước ngoài đến tìm hiểu về 20 faces và vô cùng hứng thú với vụ việc này. Nokoru và Suoh đưa ra các lý lẽ hùng hồn chứng minh kẻ trộm Golden Goose đã mạo danh 20 faces từ các chứng cứ tại hiện trường cho đến một cuốn sách được đích thân Hội hâm mộ 20 faces của John viết phân tích các hành vi của tên trộm hào hoa này. Nokoru hỏi tên của Edmund và một số chi tiết trong cuốn sách, Kanon để ý thấy ánh mắt Nokoru đảo qua Edmund thật nhanh. Ngay lúc sau, John lại buột miệng hỏi một câu:

\- Vậy còn thông báo?

\- Thông báo ư?

Utako có chút ngạc nhiên như không hiểu câu hỏi của anh ta.

\- 20 faces luôn thông báo trước khi trộm đồ.

Suoh trả lời ngay:

\- Chúng tôi đã xác nhận với bên bảo tàng, cảnh sát, báo chí và các phương tiện truyền thông khác, hoàn toàn không có thông báo.

Nokoru liền tiếp lời:

\- Vì lẽ đó 20 faces này là giả.

John cùng Cliff đều tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên riêng John lại bày ra vẻ mặt căm phẫn:

\- Nhưng kẻ nào lại có thể làm thế và mục đích của hắn là gì chứ?

Nokoru và Suoh chưa kịp nói gì thì Kanon đã lên tiếng:

\- Có hai khả năng.

\- Hai khả năng?

Mọi người đều quay sang nhìn cô, riêng Nokoru thì che quạt cười.

\- Một là hắn đơn thuần chỉ muốn trộm đồ và đổ tội cho 20 faces, cái này là khả năng ai cũng có thể nghĩ tới nhưng lại có quá nhiều sơ hở trong hành vi của hắn, cảnh sát sẽ nhận ra ngay, còn khả năng thứ hai, hắn muốn 20 faces lộ diện.

\- HẢ???

Cả phòng ồ lên, Utako cũng không kiềm được mình mà đứng lên hỏi lại.

\- Tại sao vậy ạ?

\- Có nhiều lý do - Kanon bình tĩnh đáp - Nhưng chị thấy lý do lớn nhất, kẻ mạo danh đó hâm mộ 20 faces đến phát điên rồi, dạo gần đây 20 faces không có hành động gì hẳn đã khiến hắn sốt ruột, cứ nhìn việc hắn rải tờ rơi khắp nơi mà xem. Cái này không phải để cho mọi người biết mà là để cho mình 20 faces biết thôi, dù muốn tự giải oan cho mình hay muốn lật tẩy kẻ giả mạo, 20 faces nhất định phải ra mặt.

\- Tuyệt vời, một giả thuyết tuyệt vời.

Cliff Edmund đã không ngăn được mình nữa, hắn cảm thấy máu trong người đang sôi hết lên rồi, hắn không ru rú sau lưng John nữa mà vỗ tay vang dội cho giả thuyết của Kanon. John nghe đến đây cũng không cầm lòng được liền mở miệng tán dương:

\- Không hổ là tác giả trinh thám về 20 faces được yêu thích nhất từ trước đến nay, tuy vẫn cảm thấy giả thuyết này khó tin nhưng mà nó lại hợp lý đến không ngờ, tôi không còn gì để nói, phiền cô Hanazaki ký tên giúp.

Nói rồi anh ta đưa cuốn sổ nhỏ ghi chép của mình ra trước mặt Kanon, cô cũng không keo kiệt liền ký ngay. Nokoru và Suoh đã quen với những giả thuyết khó tin nhưng chuẩn xác của cô nên cũng không nói gì thêm, chỉ là ánh mắt của Nokoru nhìn Edmund càng thêm sắc bén, cậu đã bắt kịp sự phấn khích khi Kanon nói giả thuyết của mình ra trong đôi mắt của hắn, kẻ này chắc chắn có vấn đề, linh cảm của một thám tử cho cậu biết điều ấy. Nhưng còn chưa đến lúc, Nokoru cười đầy tự tin kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện:

\- Vì lẽ đó, chúng tôi nhất định làm rõ vụ việc 20 faces bị mạo danh và lấy trộm Golden Goose.

Utako vô cùng vui mừng, cô biết sức mạnh của Đội trinh thám Clamp nên vội cúi đầu cảm ơn:

\- Em cảm ơn, cũng thay mặt 20 faces cảm ơn mọi người.

Nokoru cười tươi ngứa mồm trêu cô:

\- Ôi, em cứ như là bạn...

Còn chưa nói xong đã gục mặt xuống ôm chân, Kanon đứng bên cạnh thản nhiên xin lỗi:

\- Ôi, Hội trưởng, anh không sao chứ, em lỡ chân.

Suoh cuống lên cúi xuống xem Nokoru có sao không nhưng không có tổn thương gì, Kanon chỉ dẫm nhẹ nhàng một cái thôi. Nokoru nín nhịn kêu đau nhưng trong lòng khóc ròng, lần sau chừa thói ngứa mồm.

Cliff Edmund nhìn mọi chuyện diễn ra trước mắt, ánh mắt lướt qua gương mặt vui tươi của Utako rồi dừng lại trên gương mặt bình thản của Kanon, Hanazaki Kanon, là cô gái này sao? Cliff Edmund nhẩm lại tên cô, hắn hoài nghi cô nắm giữ nhiều bí mật có liên quan tới 20 faces mà hắn cần để đạt được mục đích riêng của mình, một mục đích cao cả nhằm chinh phục nghệ thuật trộm, chinh phục thế giới này. Vì thế hắn đang suy tính kế hoạch bắt cá hai tay, à không, bắt cả hai cô gái mà hắn cảm thấy có liên quan tới 20 faces và có thể khiến 20 faces lộ diện. Vì sao phải bắt cả hai ư? Vì hắn không có nhiều cơ hội cho nên muốn thành công thì bắt nhầm còn hơn bỏ sót.

Kanon tuy nhìn như lơ đãng nhưng vẫn luôn chú ý tới động thái của Cliff vì thế khi hắn đưa mắt nhìn từ Utako sang mình, cô đã biết hắn dự tính điều gì, đúng là một kẻ mưu mô âm hiểm, cô đã cố gắng đánh lạc hướng để hắn không chú ý đến Utako vậy mà vẫn không đủ. Sau khi kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện, Utako trở về nhà mình đợi tin, Kanon nhìn theo cô bé, khi nãy cô chợt nhớ ra sáng nay mình đưa chiếc khăn tay có kẹp chiếc lá của mầm cây cổ thụ bên trong. Tuy không rõ tác dụng của chiếc lá nhưng linh cảm cho cô biết Utako sẽ an toàn khi giữ nó vì thế cô khá yên tâm nhưng cũng vẫn cần phương án dự phòng, xem ra lại cần nhờ vệ sĩ nhà mình chút chuyện rồi.

Ngay đêm hôm đó Cliff Edmund đến dinh thự nhà Ohkawa trước tiên, hắn mở cửa ban công phòng Utako và bước vào như chốn không người, hắn tự tin mình có thể đối phó với một cô bé con mẫu giáo không sức chống cự. Nhưng thật kỳ lạ, tại sao giờ đã khuya mà giường cô bé con lại trống trơn thế này, Cliff nhìn căn phòng không người, tấm màn đung đưa trong làn gió thổi từ ban công vào khiến gương mặt hắn vặn vẹo:

\- Đúng là đứa trẻ hư!

Hắn lẩm bẩm nhưng vẫn không bỏ cuộc, đi lại quanh phòng tìm mọi ngõ ngách để xem có phải cô bé kia phát hiện ra điều gì mà trốn đi hay không. Ngay lúc này Utako trốn sau kệ sách đối diện với giường, đang lấy hai tay bịt miệng mình để không vì sợ hãi mà hét lên. Khi nãy cô đang ngủ thì bị một giấc mộng đáng sợ đánh thức, cô mơ thấy mình bị kẻ giả mạo 20 faces bắt cóc. Utako bật dậy định đi uồng chút nước cho bình tĩnh thì nghe có tiếng động bên ngoài ban công liền trốn ngay ra sau kệ sách nhờ vậy mới thấy có kẻ lạ mặt vào phòng mình. Gã đàn ông này ăn mặc giống hệt 20 faces nhưng làm sao cô có thể nhầm lẫn dáng hình của người mình yêu nhất chứ, đây rõ ràng là kẻ giả mạo.

Trong khi đó tại dinh thự nhà Ijyuin, Seiji đang lần tìm quanh nhà mãi mới thấy phòng ngủ của Akira. Khi trèo lên cái cây bên ngoài phòng Akira, Seiji suýt chút ngã lộn xuống vì nhìn thấy cảnh tượng bên trong. Đừng hỏi đó là cảnh tượng gì, cứ thử tưởng tượng giữa một đêm hè, bạn thấy ông già Noel trang phục ấm cúng đang ngồi hàn huyên với đối tượng nhiệm vụ của mình thì có giật mình hay không. Seiji hít một hơi lấy lại tinh thần, lấy tờ giấy ghi lời nhắn đã chuẩn bị trước theo lời Kanon, gập thành máy bay giấy rồi phi thẳng qua cửa sổ phòng Akira vào chính giữa chiếc bàn mà Akira và ông già Noel đang trò chuyện, xác nhận Akira thấy lá thư thì liền bỏ đi ngay.

Ijyuin Shigetoshi trong trang phục ông già Noel nhìn theo bóng Seiji lao qua những rặng cây trong khi Akira tập trung đọc lá thư:

\- Ông già Noel, cháu phải đi thôi, bạn cháu đang gặp nguy hiểm.

\- Ta hiểu rồi, cháu đi ngay đi.

\- Tạm biệt ông và cảm ơn ông vì buổi nói chuyện.

Akira không kịp nghĩ vừa chạy vừa thay đồ rồi đeo mặt nạ lao vút đi trong đêm.

\- Utako-san, hãy chờ anh!

Ijyuin Shigetoshi đứng trong phòng nhìn theo bóng hình con trai mình ngoài bầu trời đêm, ông mỉm cười hiền lành:

\- Con trai, con có những người bạn thật tốt, ráng lên con nhé. Nào, giờ thì để xem ta có thể giúp gì cho con nào.

Kanon lúc này đang ở lại phòng Hội cùng Nokoru và Suoh nghiên cứu vụ việc, nó liên quan trực tiếp tới hai người bạn của cô nên cô không thể thờ ơ được. Cho dù trong Hội không ai nói gì với nhau nhưng bằng một mối liên kết vô hình nào đó bọn họ đều tự biết rằng các thành viên khác cũng biết 20 faces chính là Akira vì thế lại càng ra sức minh oan cho cậu.

Suoh lấy được thông tin về việc tại đêm Golden Goose bị trộm thì quanh đảo London thu nhỏ cũng xuất hiện một chiếc máy bay giống thế. Việc máy bay hay trực thăng bay trên trời không có gì là lạ nhưng nếu trùng hợp rơi vào thời điểm đó thì khó mà không nghi vấn cho được. Nokoru nhanh chóng nghĩ ra khu vui chơi London thu nhỏ được đầu tư bởi tập đoàn nước ngoài Edmund và ngay lập tức chỉ thị cho Suoh điều tra về Cliff Edmund. Chỉ một lúc sau thông tin cần tra cứu đã hiển thị trên máy tính của Suoh, toàn bộ về lý lịch của Cliff Edmund cũng như nhưng điều liên quan, tỉ như hắn là con trai của tập đoàn Edmund, là một ứng cử viên sáng giá cho vị trí người thừa kế những lại có nhiều sở thích lập dị đặc biệt là về tâm lý tội phạm. Hắn là một kẻ hâm mộ đến phát cuồng 20 faces vì vậy đã bỏ tiền tài trợ cho Hội người hâm mộ 20 faces, chuyến đi lần này cũng do hắn tài trợ hoàn toàn.

\- Tính tình có khuynh hướng bạo lực nhưng lại luôn giữ thái độ bình thản như không có gì.

Suoh đọc thông tin lên, Nokoru trầm ngâm:

\- Con người này rất nguy hiểm.

\- Em nghĩ chúng ta nên báo cảnh sát đi là vừa.

\- Được, anh sẽ báo họ tới đảo London thu nhỏ ngay.

Suoh nhanh chóng đứng lên định cầm điện thoại gọi thì lại nghe Kanon nói:

\- Không, anh báo họ đến dinh thự nhà Ohkawa đi.

Nokoru cúi đầu mỉm cười, quả nhiên sức quan sát và khả năng suy luận của Kanon vô cùng sắc sảo.

Trong lúc đó, Akira lao nhanh tới nhà của Utako, khi leo lên ban công vừa lúc chạm mặt một kẻ ăn mặc y hệt mình đang tìm kiếm trong phòng cô, vừa nhìn thấy cậu, hắn liền vui sướng như gặp lại bạn thân:

\- 20 faces, cuối cùng cũng được gặp cậu.

Akira không biết kẻ này là ai nhưng đã mạo danh mình lấy đi Golden Goose thì chắc chắn không thể có ý gì tốt, cậu bày ra tư thế phòng bị, đảo một lượt quanh phòng liền biết Utako chưa bị rơi vào tay của kẻ mạo danh trước mặt bằng không hắn sẽ không còn ở lại đây.

\- Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn gì?

\- Ta muốn cậu, 20 faces.

Nấp trong bóng tối, Utako thiếu chút nữa ngã nhào ra, câu thoại này sao nghe dễ hiểu lầm vậy trời, mặc dù cô không để ý chuyện tình yêu đồng giới nhưng đây là bạn trai cô có được hay không, nghĩ vậy Utako nghiến răng kèn kẹt.

Cô bé à, cô nghĩ nhiều quá rồi đó.

Cliff Edmund nhìn kẻ trộm huyền thoại trước mặt mình, không ngờ đối phương lại trẻ đến vậy nhưng càng như vậy thì thời gian của hắn càng nhiều để có thể đạp đến đỉnh vinh quang của thế giới. Cố gắng kìm nén lại dục vọng của mình, Cliff rút súng ngắn trong túi áo vest ra chĩa vào Akira:

\- Cậu cần đi cùng tôi!

Utako thấy bạn trai bị đe doạ thì không nghĩ ngợi gì, lao nhanh ra khỏi chỗ trốn hét lên:

\- Để 20 faces được yên.

\- Utako-san!

Akira nhìn thấy Utako thì rất vui mừng vì biết cô an toàn nhưng trong tình huống này thì...

\- Vậy là có cả đôi rồi nhé.

Cliff vô cùng thoả mãn với kết quả này, hắn kéo Utako về phía Akira và dùng súng khống chế hai người đi trước nhưng còn chưa vui vẻ được mấy thì đã nghe tiếng máy bay bên ngoài và tiếng cười đặc trưng của ông già Noel "Hoh hoh hoh". Akira kêu lên vui mừng:

\- Ông già Noel!

Cliff trố mắt nhìn:

\- Không thể nào, làm sao nó có thể ở đây, làm sao...

Nhưng hắn chưa hết bàng hoàng thì đã cảm thấy bàn tay cầm súng tê dại, súng rơi xuống, Akira liền đá nó bay khỏi ban công, cùng lúc Golden Goose thả thang dây xuống trước mặt cậu và Utako. Akira liền ôm lấy Utako giữ chặt thang dây để chiếc máy bay đưa họ lên cao. Cliff lấy tay còn lại giữ chặt bàn tay tê dại của mình, khuôn mặt vặn vẹo trở nên dữ tợn nhìn theo bóng hai người trên nền trời đêm đang dần xa khỏi tầm mắt của hắn. Bản tính cố chấp điên cuồng nổi lên, Cliff không chịu buông tha, cắn răng nhảy xuống khỏi ban công tính lấy xe đuổi theo thần tượng của mình nhưng vừa nhảy xuống hắn đã thấy không ổn. Mặt đất mềm mại lún xuống khiến hắn như rơi vào đầm lầy, cả người cứ nhào lên lộn xuống không thể thoát ra được.

\- Cái quái gì, chuyện gì đang xảy ra, có ai không...

Cliff hoảng sợ hét lên trong khi Nokoru, Suoh và Kanon đứng một góc nhìn hắn trồi lên chìm xuống như một con cá chết mặc sóng biển chơi đùa.

\- Ồ, trò đầm lầy nhân tạo này hay thật đấy, có cái này trong lễ hội văn hoá thì vui phải biết.

\- Ý kiến của anh rất hay phải không Kanon-chan?

Nhìn kẻ tung người hứng Kanon và Nokoru bên cạnh mình, Suoh rất đau đầu, hai người này, giờ đâu phải lúc nói chuyện đó đâu.

Sau đó là một tràng dài tiếng còi hú của xe cảnh sát báo hiệu một đêm không ngủ cho những kẻ tội phạm.

Trong lúc này giữa nền trời đêm đầy sao lãng mạn, Akira nắm chặt tay Utako, cả hai đều vô cùng hạnh phúc.

\- 20 faces, hôm nay không phải thứ 6 mà chúng ta lại có một cuộc hẹn lãng mạn như vậy, chỉ tiếc...

Utako nhìn xuống bộ đồ ngủ mình đang mặc rồi ngán ngẩm:

\- Em không mặc đồ đẹp thôi.

Akira tháo mặt nạ, cười vô cùng dịu dàng nhìn Utako:

\- Với anh, Utako-san lúc nào cũng rạng rỡ như ánh nắng mặt trời vậy.

Utako đỏ mặt, có ai biết rằng cô mơ ước hạnh phúc này không bao giờ chấm dứt, có người nói tình yêu vĩnh cửu là không thể, rằng con người luôn thay đổi nhưng cô biết tình yêu của cô dành cho người con trai này sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ đổi thay.

Chiếc lá của mầm cây cổ thụ bám trong túi áo của Utako chợt bung ra, giữa trời đêm ấy một màn ảo thuật do thiên nhiên tạo ra với vô vàn cánh hoa lung linh lấp lánh như minh chứng và chúc phúc cho tình yêu của hai người.

Trong căn phòng tối không bật đèn, Yudaiji Idomu nhìn những hình ảnh vệ tinh đưa lại trên màn hình máy tính, khoé môi vẫn nhếch lên nhưng ánh mắt lại lạnh lẽo:

\- Đội trinh thám Clamp à? Cũng không tệ nhưng quân cờ lần này thì đúng là quá kém rồi.

Rồi cậu lấy tay đẩy ngã một quân tốt đen trên bàn cờ trước mặt mình.

\- Xem ra phải tự ra mặt thôi.


	28. Giấc mơ kỳ quái

Không ai có thể quên được cảnh đêm ngày hôm đó nhưng cũng không một ai hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Kanon biết ảo cảnh lung linh với vô vàn cánh hoa lấp lánh ấy là do chiếc lá của mầm cây cổ thụ tạo nên nhưng cô không nghĩ nó mạnh đến nỗi tạo ra một điều thần kỳ như vậy lại khiến những ai thấy nó coi đó là điều nghiễm nhiên. Ha, quả nhiên đây mới là bậc thầy tẩy não.

Golden Goose được cảnh sát tìm thấy ở công viên nhỏ gần khu dinh thự, Utako thì đã được 20 faces đưa về nhà an toàn. Cliff Edmund bị cảnh sát đưa đi ngay sau đó nhưng dù sao hắn cũng là người ngoại quốc và lại là người của tập đoàn Edmund nên đương nhiên được đối xử không như các tội phạm khác. Kanon nhớ lại, rõ ràng cô đã cố gắng chĩa mọi sự chú ý về mình, từ việc hé lộ tin tức mình bị trộm khiến hắn tò mò mà nghĩ cô có bí mật gì đó với 20 faces cho đến việc đưa ra những suy luận chính xác đến xóc óc, thậm chí còn bịt miệng Nokoru không để cậu ta đùa chuyện Utako là bạn gái của 20 faces. Như vậy mà Cliff vẫn quyết định bắt cóc Utako cho được, điều đó chỉ có thể chứng minh hắn đã biết điều gì từ trước đó nhưng nếu hắn biết thì phải có người nói cho hắn. Kanon không thể không liên tưởng đến sự việc diễn ra tại Hội chợ của khối mẫu giáo lần trước, nhất định chúng có liên quan tới nhau.

Thấy Kanon cứ mãi nhìn theo xe cảnh sát áp tải Cliff, Nokoru cũng nhìn theo, gương mặt anh tuấn trở nên lạnh lẽo, mấy năm quen biết và quan sát cô bé này, cậu rõ hơn ai hết Kanon là người vô cùng nhạy cảm, có thể coi như giác quan thứ 6, chắc chắn cô đã cảm thấy Cliff có gì đó kỳ lạ và kết nối ngay đến các sự kiện khác. Nokoru cảm thấy có một bàn tay trong bóng tối đang thao túng mọi thứ, dễ dàng khiến người thân quanh cậu gặp chuyện và nhắn đến cậu một thông điệp "Mọi chuyện mới chỉ bắt đầu thôi."

Đây là điều Nokoru không hề mong muốn, Kanon chỉ nên sống cuộc sống đơn giản với những câu chuyện trên trang giấy của cô mà thôi còn những việc tối tăm u ám này hãy cứ để cậu gánh lấy là được. Nokoru cúi mặt xuống một hồi, áp chế mọi cảm xúc trong lòng rồi lại trưng ra vẻ tươi cười vô tư vô lo, đi lại gần Kanon, đặt một tay lên vai cô hỏi:

\- Sao vậy Kanon-chan? Mọi chuyện đã kết thúc tốt đẹp, em đã vất vả rồi, hay về nghỉ ngơi trước đi, còn lại để anh và Suoh lo là được rồi.

Kanon lúc này mới từ từ quay sang nhìn Nokoru đang cười tươi như hoa hỏi thăm mình, bỗng nhiên cô chợt thấy nụ cười này thật gượng gạo cũng thật mệt mỏi, không lý nào cô có thể nhìn ra khúc mắc này mà Nokoru lại không nhận ra cả. Nhưng cô còn có thể làm gì chứ, thở dài một cái, Kanon cũng đáp lại Nokoru:

\- Bệnh nghề nghiệp thôi, anh biết đấy, là một nhà văn thì luôn phải tò mò, hoặc chí ít cũng phải tỏ ra như thế.

Nokoru không nói gì, cậu biết Kanon đã tự dừng lại, không xoáy sâu vào chuyện này nữa và cậu biết ơn cô về điều đó.

Nokoru và Suoh ở lại giải quyết tàn cuộc còn Seiji đưa Kanon trở về nhà. Cả chặng đường đi không ai nói câu nào, Seiji biết Kanon còn mải mê suy nghĩ gì đó nên cũng chỉ im lặng theo sát cô, để ý đường đi tránh cho cô khỏi va vấp, thế mà bỗng nhiên lại nghe cô thốt lên:

\- Ôi, nó đây rồi, còn biết tự trở về sao?

Seiji thấy cô đút tay vào túi váy rồi lấy ra thứ gì đó, cậu cũng tò mò tiến lên xem, là một chiếc lá và nếu cậu không nhìn nhầm thì nó đang phát ra ánh sáng dìu dịu quanh mình. Thấy Seiji nhìn chăm chăm chiếc lá nhưng lại không hỏi gì, Kanon giơ chiếc lá lên cười giải thích:

\- Đây là một món quà của em, tưởng mất rồi nhưng giờ lại thấy trong túi váy này, hay thật đấy.

Ngày hôm sau là chủ nhật nên Kanon quyết định đêm nay sẽ nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, không viết lách gì nữa, cả ngày chạy qua chạy lại khiến cô kiệt sức rồi. Về đến nhà đã thấy mẹ đứng ở cửa chờ cô, bà còn mời Seiji vào trong ăn tối cùng nhưng cậu từ chối vì đã khá muộn.

\- Công việc bận rộn lắm sao con gái? Nghe nói trường Clamp lại xảy ra chuyện liên quan tới tên trộm bao nhiêu mặt ấy nhỉ? 200 à, hay 2000 nhỉ?

Ôi mẹ ơi, Utako mà nghe thấy sẽ lật tung phòng bếp của mẹ lên đấy. Kanon bật cười kể lại mọi chuyện cho mẹ mình khiến bà kinh ngạc không thôi.

\- Ôi, giới trẻ bây giờ manh động thật, chỉ vì hâm mộ người ta quá mà lại làm ra chuyện như thế, mà hâm mộ ai không hâm mộ lại đi nhớ thương một kẻ trộm, thật đúng là thời thế đảo lộn rồi.

Bà Hanazaki vừa than thở vừa hâm lại thức ăn cho con gái, ngồi nhìn cô ăn một cách hạnh phúc rồi xua cô lên phòng đi nghỉ. Kanon cũng không giành việc dọn dẹp với mẹ nữa, hôm nay cô thực sự chỉ muốn ngủ thôi. Tắm gội xong, Kanon vừa ngồi trên giường sấy tóc vừa ngắm chiếc lá của mầm cây cổ thụ được cô đặt vào một chiếc khăn để trên bàn học.

\- Ngươi đang vui ư?

Nhìn chiếc lá vẫn phát ra ánh sáng dịu dàng, thậm chí còn có phần sáng hơn, Kanon thấy lòng khoan khoái, có vẻ như sức mạnh của chiếc lá cũng ảnh hưởng tới tâm trạng con người. Kanon thấy chiếc lá tự bay lên lượn vài vòng rồi cứ quanh quẩn ở ngăn kéo bên phải của bàn học, cô liền đứng dậy mở ngăn kéo ra, bên trong là chiếc hộp nhung màu xanh rêu mà cô dùng để cất cút rượu thần rừng đã tặng mình ngày trước. Kanon mở hộp cầm cút rượu lên thì chiếc lá lại bay đến lượn lờ quanh cút rượu.

\- Ngươi muốn cái này?

Chiếc lá lại càng xoay tít quanh tay cô thi thoảng còn chạm nhẹ vào như làm nũng khiến Kanon đen mặt:

\- Trẻ con mà học đòi uống rượu hả?

Cô định cất cút rượu đi, sao thần nào cũng thích rượu thế nhỉ. Nhưng chiếc lá cứ lượn qua lượn lại mãi khiến Kanon thấy phiền đành phải mở cút rượu ra nhỏ lên chiếc lá một giọt nhỏ. Chiếc lá thấm hết rượu liền toả sáng rực rỡ sau đó vụt tắt, tự rơi xuống hộp nhung đựng cút rượu của Kanon khiến cô trợn mắt:

\- Chỉ thế thôi? Vậy mà còn tưởng có vụ gì hay ho chứ.

Nhưng đã quá mệt rồi nên Kanon cũng chẳng buồn để ý nữa, cất cút rượu cùng vào hộp nhung rồi tắt đèn đi ngủ.

Đêm ấy cô đã nằm mơ, trong tiềm thức cô biết đây là mộng cảnh do chiếc lá tạo nên nhưng biết chắc nó sẽ không hại mình nên Kanon mặc kệ. Mộng cảnh cũng không có gì nhiều, chỉ có một hình sao năm cánh được bao bọc trong một vòng tròn, trường Clamp? Có một điểm sáng cứ di chuyển liên tục không ngừng nghỉ quanh các đường thẳng tạo nên năm cánh sao và cả xung quanh vòng tròn. Ngoài vòng tròn mưa gió bão bùng, chớp giật liên tục nhưng không tạo ra bất cứ ảnh hưởng gì tới bên trong nó. Trong mờ hồ Kanon chợt thấy điểm sáng đó dừng lại và từ từ từng cánh sao bị gãy vụn, toàn bộ vòng tròn liền chìm trong giông bão.

Kanon giật mình tỉnh dậy, xuyên qua cửa sổ đã có chút ánh sáng của hừng đông, Kanon mệt mỏi nằm vật xuống giường nhưng không thể ngủ lại được nữa. Cô vừa mơ thấy cái quái gì vậy? Giấc mơ kỳ quái này có ý nghĩa gì chứ? Lá cây của cây cổ thụ chỉ tạo được mộng cảnh thôi mà sao cô lại cảm thấy đây là một giấc mộng tiên tri nhỉ? Kanon muốn phát điên, có cho người ta sống nữa không, cô có phải Sakura đâu mà bắt mơ với mộng chứ.

Bực bội, Kanon vén chăn rời giường mở ngăn bàn lấy hộp nhung ra, chiếc lá vẫn nằm yên lặng bên cạnh cút rượu khiến Kanon chợt nhớ ra:

\- Nhà ngươi say rượu rồi cho ta mơ thấy cái gì vậy hả?

Không có tiếng đáp lại, đến ánh sáng hôm qua cũng không thấy. Kanon đóng sập hộp lại, nhét nó trở về ngăn bàn rồi đi rửa mặt. Khi cô thay đồ đi xuống nhà, căn nhà vẫn chìm trong bóng tối vậy nên cô vào bếp bật đèn và đốt lò nướng bánh. Chẳng mấy chốc cả căn bếp đã ngào ngạt hương thơm của bánh sừng bò mới ra lò, Kanon nhìn những chiếc bánh nhỏ xinh nâu vàng thơm lừng lúc này mới thấy tâm trạng khá hơn. Cô bày bánh ra chiếc đĩa lớn rồi đi pha trà chanh sau đó tự thưởng cho mình một tách cùng mấy chiếc bánh.

Vừa ăn bánh, Kanon vừa ngẫm lại giấc mơ ban nãy, thiết kế của trường Clamp rất đặc biệt, Nokoru đã nói thiết kế ấy được thay đổi lại hoàn toàn trong khi trường đang xây dựng. Chiếu theo hiểu biết của cô về ngôi trường này trong X thì thiết kế này chính là để tạo ra kết giới bảo vệ trung tâm ngôi trường nơi sẽ cất giữ thanh kiếm thiêng. Sao năm cánh và vòng tròn tạo thành một kết giới bền vững nhưng để nó luôn giữ được sức mạnh ấy thì kết giới phải luôn được lặp lại. Vậy nên những chuyến tàu ở Clamp không bao giờ ngừng chạy, chúng luôn thay phiên nhau chạy quanh ngôi sao và vòng tròn, cũng chỉ chạy với vận tốc rất chậm, mục đích là để lặp lại kết giới đó liên tục từ đó tạo nên một màng chắn pháp thuật vô cùng mạnh mẽ.

Kanon vừa nhấp tách trà vừa chậm rãi gõ ngón tay xuống mặt bàn gỗ, nếu như kết giới không được lặp lại nữa thì sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra? Nhớ lại giấc mộng, Kanon chợt hiểu ra, nếu kết giới không được lặp lại nữa mà lại có tác động nào đó phá huỷ cấu trúc của nó thì chẳng phải toàn bộ kết giới sẽ sụp đổ sao? Nhưng đâu phải chỉ ngừng mấy chuyến tàu là sẽ khiến kết giới đó yếu đi chứ? Lại còn có sức mạnh nào có thể phá huỷ được nó đây? Mà cô đang nghĩ cái gì thế này, cô có phải đang sống trong thế giới của X đâu, liên quan gì ở đây?

Kanon cảm thấy phiền muộn, cái lá chết tiệt, đang yên đang lành đòi nốc rượu rồi tung cho cô một vấn đề tượng hình quá mức quy định, phản đối. Tuy nhiên, không hiểu sao Kanon lại nghĩ đến thời điểm cuối cùng khi Yudaiji Idomu ra tay, chẳng phải cũng là phá huỷ mấy đoàn tàu sao, có liên quan không hay chỉ là trùng hợp? Kanon nghĩ mãi không ra nên cũng chẳng buồn nghĩ nữa liền đứng dậy dọn bát đĩa nhưng cô cảm thấy dường như mình đã bỏ lỡ điều gì đó, chỉ là nó quá mơ hồ mà thôi.

Cả ngày chủ nhật hôm đó, Kanon phụ mẹ dọn nhà sau đó hai mẹ con đi dạo mua sắm vui chơi quên trời đất. Bà Hanazaki đột nhiên lại muốn xem phim vì thế bảo Kanon ngồi đợi để bà đi mua vé, Kanon ngồi nghỉ ở ghế băng dài trong khu sảnh rộng lớn của trung tâm thương mại Imonoyama, hai tay dang rộng đặt lên thành ghế phía sau, cô ngả đầu ngước nhìn bầu trời trong xanh thông qua mái vòm được làm bằng pha lê. Bỗng Kanon cảm thấy có ai đó nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống cạnh mình, cô còn chưa kịp quay sang nhìn thì đã nghe một giọng nam du dương vang lên:

\- Trời thật đẹp đúng không?

Giọng nói thật dễ nghe nhưng Kanon cứ thấy như mình đã nghe ở đâu rồi, cô thu tay về, quay sang bên cạnh. Đó là một thiếu niên có mái tóc đỏ chừng 11, 12 tuổi, mặc áo sơ mi ngắn tay cùng quần âu đóng thùng. Cậu ta cũng đang ngước nhìn bầu trời vì thế dù ngồi ngay cạnh thì cô cũng chỉ thấy được nửa mặt của cậu ta cùng nụ cười như có như không. Đó là một nửa khuôn mặt đẹp đến hoàn mỹ, dù quanh Kanon có nhiều người đẹp đến thế nào thì cô vẫn phải ngạc nhiên vì thế cô không cố kỵ mà cứ nhìn chăm chăm cậu ta. Cậu thiếu niên dường như phát hiện bản thân bị nhìn ngắm quá kỹ nên quay sang nhìn Kanon mỉm cười:

\- Xin chào!

Vậy là Kanon được thấy một nửa khuôn mặt hoàn mỹ còn lại của cậu thiếu niên. Vẻ đẹp của cậu ta rất kỳ lạ, khiến người nhìn cứ muốn ngẫm xem cậu đang nghĩ gì trong đầu, đôi mắt trong vắt đầy trìu mến dễ làm đối phương ngượng ngùng, Kanon nhướn mày, cái này có phải là vẻ quyến rũ bí ẩn trong truyền thuyết không nhỉ? Mới còn nhỏ mà đã yêu nghiệt thế này, sau này lớn lên thì còn để cho ai sống không chứ? Nhưng mà cảm giác này...

Thấy Kanon cứ nhìn mình nghiên cứu mà không buồn chào lại, trong lòng Idomu cảm thấy có chút thành tựu nhưng chưa được bao lâu lại đã nghe một câu đả kích đến suy sụp:

\- Hôm nay lại tới hành thích ai sao?

Yuidaiji Idomu chưa từng muốn đánh người như thế, rõ ràng lần trước đã tìm góc ngược sáng rồi dùng giọng khác để không bị phát hiện vậy mà tại sao? Nhưng còn chưa tạo ấn tượng được gì thêm thì đã nghe có tiếng gọi:

\- Kanon, mau đi nào con, sắp tới giờ chiếu phim rồi.

Kanon quay ra đáp vâng với mẹ mình rồi đứng dậy cầm túi xách, phủi phủi vạt áo, lúc này mới quay qua Idomu đang hằm hằm nhìn mình cười nói:

\- Cách làm quen quá cũ rồi, đề nghị cập nhật thêm, hẹn gặp lại cậu ở Clamp nhé.

Rồi tung tăng đi mất để lại cậu thiếu niên tội nghiệp ngồi nghiến răng kèn kẹt.

Trong lúc đó, tại phòng của Cục trưởng Cục cảnh sát Tokyo, Nokoru đang ngồi nói chuyện với ngài Cục trưởng một cách tự nhiên như người nhà:

\- Ngài Cục trưởng, vụ việc vừa rồi của Cliff Edmund đã có tiến triển gì chưa ạ?

\- Imonoyama-san, cậu cũng biết thế lực nhà Edmund cũng không vừa, họ cử luật sư giỏi tới nhận toàn bộ tội lỗi lấy lý do Cliff có vấn đề về tâm thần và xin bảo lãnh để đưa Cliff quay lại Anh ngay.

Nokoru nhíu mày, nhà Edmund ra tay cũng nhanh thật, sự việc chỉ mới xảy ra hơn chục tiếng đồng hồ thôi mà.

\- Tuy nhiên việc cậu nhờ tôi cũng đã hoàn thành, cũng may cậu đề cập trước với tôi nên trước khi Edmund được bảo lãnh đi, chúng tôi đã thực hiện thẩm vấn theo cách đặc biệt, đủ khiến hắn không thể im lặng chờ luật sư của mình đến và sẽ quên hết mọi chuyện ngay sau đó.

Nói rồi ngài Cục trưởng lấy ra một cuốn băng để lên bàn đẩy sang chỗ Nokoru:

\- Đây là kết quả.

Nokoru rời khỏi Cục cảnh sát Tokyo, lên chiếc xe xa hoa của mình và bắt đầu xem băng, nội dung không có gì đặc biệt, tất cả đều như họ đã suy đoán trước đó. Cliff bị ám ảnh về kỹ thuật trộm siêu đẳng của 20 faces và muốn trở thành một huyền thoại, hắn đứng đằng sau việc dẫn Hội hâm mộ 20 faces tới trường Clamp tham quan. Khi tới đây hắn để ý mọi chi tiết liên quan tới 20 faces đặc biệt khi Kanon nhắc tới việc cô từng bị trộm, hắn rất tò mò. Nhưng hắn lại kể một chuyện nghe qua vô vùng khó tin. Một email kỳ quái đã gửi kế hoạch bắt 20 faces cho hắn, trong bản kế hoạch đó có nói 20 faces hiện là học sinh trường Clamp, có qua lại thân thiết với một cô bé là Hội trưởng khối mẫu giáo Ohkawa Utako và đề nghị hắn bắt cóc cô bé để khiến 20 faces lộ diện. Vì vậy Cliff quyết định bắt cóc cả Utako và Kanon. Thế nhưng khi cảnh sát kiểm tra tài khoản thư điện tử của Cliff thì hoàn toàn không có dấu hiệu về sự tồn tại của email mà hắn khai.

Xem đến đây, hai tay Nokoru nắm chặt lại, ánh mắt đầy phẫn nộ, là ai, rốt cuộc là ai định hại những người thân quanh cậu?


	29. Kỳ nghỉ bất ngờ

\- Vâng, tôi hiểu rồi, tôi sẽ đưa con bé về.

Bà Hanazaki cúp máy nhưng vẫn đứng tần ngần trước điện thoại, cuối cùng thì mọi chuyện vẫn phải theo những gì đã định sẵn chẳng thể ngăn trở cũng như trì hoãn một chút nào. Bà thở dài rồi kiên quyết trở về phòng mình ngồi vào bàn viết một bức thư.

Sáng hôm sau, Kanon vươn vai thức dậy cảm thấy tinh thần sảng khoái hơn rất nhiều, đúng là thi thoảng nên thư giãn một chút nhất là với người thân của mình. Lại nhớ về ngày ăn chơi hôm qua, Kanon bấm bụng cười. Chiều qua mẹ nói muốn xem phim vậy mà đến lúc vào rạp Kanon vẫn cứ nghĩ mẹ mình sẽ chọn một bộ phim lãng mạn hài hước hay gì đó đại loại vậy, ai dè sở thích của bà lại là phim kinh dị. Trong khi cả rạp ngồi hú hét vì những cảnh đáng sợ trong phim thì hai mẹ con Kanon ngồi nhai bỏng hút nước sùn sụt, thi thoảng lại chêm vào một câu nhận xét về kịch bản hoặc kỹ xảo. Nhất là đến đoạn cao trào lúc con ma treo lơ lửng trên xà nhà định hù doạ những người bên dưới thì bà Hanazaki ôm bụng cười rũ rượi:

\- Ôi trời ơi, trông nó như cái giẻ lau hôm qua mẹ phơi trên sào thế kia.

Phụt!

Hình như Kanon nghe thấy một góc đâu đấy có tiếng phun nước thì phải. Đại khái sau đó hai mẹ con cô phải đón nhận những ánh mắt soi mói lên án của bao anh chàng trong rạp chỉ vì hai người họ làm mất đi bầu không khí đáng sợ để các anh ra vẻ che chở cho các cô bạn gái của mình. Kanon nhún vai, đành chịu thôi, những bộ phim kinh dị thời này có kỹ xảo quá kém so với sau này, ở thế giới cũ cô từng xem nhiều phim kinh gấp mấy lần mà con trơ ra thì bảo cô làm sao gào thét cùng cả rạp đây. Đây có thể cũng là một chủ đề tốt cho kỳ truyện sắp tới, Kanon hưng phấn bắt đầu phác thảo vài ý tưởng trong đầu cho thể loại mới này.

Khi cô xuống nhà bếp ăn sáng đã thấy mẹ bày biện bàn ăn và đang ngồi đọc báo ở ghế đối diện, thấy cô xuống, bà liền bỏ tờ báo qua một bên, lấy tay vén mấy lọn tóc mai ra sau tai, nhìn cô mỉm cười dịu dàng.

\- Ngủ ngon không con? Lại ăn sáng nào!

Kanon cười chúc mẹ buổi sáng tốt lành rồi ngồi vào bàn nhìn mẹ mình tiếp tục cúi đầu đọc báo. Cô phết mứt quất lên bánh mì đã nướng sẵn nóng giòn thơm phức, vừa ăn vừa ngắm mẹ mình. Bà còn rất trẻ, nếu mặc đồng phục học sinh vào có lẽ còn khiến người khác nghĩ là một học sinh sắp tốt nghiệp phổ thông thôi, chỉ là bà khoác vào bộ váy áo dài cùng tạp dề lại cho ấn tượng về một người vợ người mẹ dịu dàng đảm đang. Mái tóc dài ngang vai lại hơi xoăn được cột sơ sài phía sau khiến mấy sợi tóc mai tán loạn phía trước càng khiến gương mặt bà thêm xinh đẹp mong manh đặc biệt khi bà nheo mắt mỉm cười dưới ánh nắng sớm thế này.

\- Con nhìn gì vậy?

Bà Hanazaki thấy con gái cứ nhìn mình mà không ăn thì ngẩng lên hỏi:

\- Hay mứt này không hợp khẩu vị con?

\- Không đâu, con thích vị quất lắm, chỉ vì mẹ của con đẹp quá nên con mải ngắm đến quên cả ăn đó mà.

Kanon thú vị nhìn mẹ mình từ ngạc nhiên chuyển sang đỏ mặt rồi giả vờ tỏ vẻ bất bình bứt một mẩu bánh mì ném về phía cô, còn cố tình ném trật, mày nhíu lại ra vẻ giận dữ:

\- Con nhóc này, viết truyện nhiều quá nên ngộ chữ đúng không? Còn không mau ăn, muộn học bây giờ.

Kanon thấy vậy cũng không muốn lật tẩy mẹ mình chỉ bấm bụng vừa cười vừa ăn. Khi cô ăn xong và đang dọn chén bát ra chậu rửa thì nghe mẹ gọi lại:

\- Con gái này, mẹ, ừm, thật ra chuyện khá dài dòng nhưng tóm lại ngày mai chúng ta phải về quê nội của con một chuyến cho nên hôm nay con đến trường xin phép nghỉ mấy hôm nhé.

Kanon trợn mắt nhìn mẹ mình, cái gì mà chuyện rất dài nhưng tóm lại là phải nghỉ học về quê nội? Mẹ có thể đừng cắt phứt truyện từ mở đầu đến kết thúc như vậy hay không.

Thấy con gái nhìn mình với vẻ không thể tin được, bà Hanazaki ngược lại rất bình tĩnh rút từ trong túi váy ra một bức thư đã được đóng phong bì và niêm phong bằng con dấu riêng của bà rồi đưa cho cô:

\- Mẹ biết học sinh nhận học bổng của trường Clamp bị quản rất chặt, trừ khi vì lý do sức khoẻ còn thì không dễ xin phép nghỉ giữa kỳ học thế này nên mẹ đã viết sẵn một bức thư, con tìm cô hiệu trưởng đưa cho cô ấy nhé, mẹ đã gọi điện trước vào sáng nay rồi.

Kanon á khẩu, cô còn có thể nói gì đây, vì thế cô đưa tay nhận bức thư, trên bức thư chỉ có hai dòng: Người gửi: Hanazaki Naoko và Người nhận: Imonoyama Natsume.

Kanon nhíu mày, Imonoyama Natsume? Là tên của cô hiệu trưởng nhưng tại sao lại dùng tên riêng? Mẹ biết cô hiệu trưởng sao?

Không cần con gái hỏi bà Hanazaki liền vui vẻ giải đáp luôn:

\- Ngày trước mẹ và cô hiệu trưởng của con là bạn học cũng cùng trong Hội học sinh, còn giờ thì con và Imonoyama Nokoru cũng lại cùng trong Hội học sinh, thật là kỳ duyên, hô hô hô!

Kanon choáng váng lung lay trước nụ cười vang vọng của mẹ mình, chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra thế? Có ai nói cho cô biết tại sao mẹ cô lại có dính dáng tới người phụ nữ bí hiểm và quyền lực nhất Clamp thế không?

Vẫn trong trạng thái không thể tin nổi ấy, Kanon đến trường rồi mới phát hiện mình tới sớm hơn bình thường, có lẽ do quá shock nên đi đường không có hiện tượng lê la ngắm người nhìn cảnh như mọi khi. Vì thế để tiết kiệm thời gian, Kanon quyết định cất sách vở rồi cầm lá thư đi tìm cô hiệu trưởng trước. Phòng hiệu trưởng nằm trên tầng 10 của toà nhà chính, nói là phòng nhưng thật ra mình phòng hiệu trưởng chiếm nguyên một tầng, nghe nói đây là nơi có an ninh nghiêm ngặt nhất trường Clamp. Kanon đi bộ tới toà nhà chính, đang định ấn thang máy lên tầng thì một cảm giác mạnh mẽ chỉ dẫn cô tới một phương hướng khác. Kanon chợt nhớ ra, hiệu trưởng chẳng mấy khi ở trong phòng của mình cả vì thế nên cô đi theo cảm giác của mình tới dòng sông nhân tạo chảy quanh trường Clamp. Trên con sông thi thoảng lại xuất hiện một đảo nhỏ trồng nhiều cây và được nối với đất liền bằng những cây cầu gỗ uốn cong truyền thống của Nhật. Kanon rất thưởng thức gu thẩm mỹ của người đã nghĩ ra những chi tiết nhỏ bé mà vô cùng tinh tế này. Cô bước lên một cây cầu dẫn tới hòn đảo trồng toàn hoa anh đào, đứng trên cầu có thể thấy cả một khoảng không đầy cánh hoa anh đào hồng rực cuộn bay trong gió, Kanon cảm thấy như mình đang lạc vào thế giới thần tiên.

Dưới một tán cây anh đào cao lớn, có hai bóng người đang ngồi trên thảm thưởng thức trà đạo, Kanon đoán ra ngay là hai con người biến thái nhà Imonoyama, như vậy càng hay, cùng lúc xin phép boss và đại boss một thể, đỡ tốn công sức, thời gian và nước bọt. Nghĩ vậy, cô vui vẻ bước nhanh qua cầu tiến lại gần nơi hai boss đang ngồi như hấp thu tinh hoa đất trời để tu tiên kia. Khi vừa bước qua cầu đặt chân xuống đảo, Kanon liền cảm nhận một luồng khí khác thường bủa vây lấy mình, theo bản năng Kanon đưa tay gạt ngang thì luồng khí liền biến mất tăm không còn dấu vết.

Ngồi trên tấm thảm dày đang đưa cốc trà lên miệng, cô hiệu trưởng bỗng khựng lại một chút, chỉ một chút sau đó lại như không có gì, tiếp tục nâng cốc uống trà với vẻ tao nhã không sao tả xiết. Nokoru ngồi đối diện lại nhận ra ngay sự khác thường của cô hiệu trưởng, cậu nhẹ đặt tách trà xuống rất lễ phép hỏi:

\- Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?

\- Không có gì to tát đâu Nokoru-san, chỉ là chúng ta có khách thôi, cô bé cũng sắp đến đây rồi.

Cô hiệu trưởng nói rồi đặt tách trà xuống và cầm cây quạt quen thuộc lên che ngang mặt mình.

\- Ai mà lại có thể vào đây? Chẳng phải quanh đây có...

Nokoru rất hiếm khi ngạc nhiên đến vậy, cậu biết các thành viên nhà Imonoyama luôn được bảo vệ cẩn thận đặc biệt là cậu, dù cho hai người họ có ngồi giữa trường Clamp và được vây quanh bởi vô số vệ sĩ ẩn thân thì hiệu trưởng cũng không bao giờ bất cẩn mà quên đặt kết giới xung quanh cả. Cho dù người tới có là người quen thuộc với họ để vệ sĩ không ra mặt thì cũng không thể vượt qua kết giới được. Nhưng Nokoru chưa kịp có cơ hội thể hiện rõ ràng hơn sự kinh ngạc của mình thì nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện vừa rồi của hai người đã xuất hiện trước mặt cậu với vô vàn cánh hoa anh đào làm nền.

Kanon đến trước tấm thảm nơi hai người nhà Imonoyama ngồi, đứng cách đó chừng hơn 1 mét thì dừng lại, nghiêm cẩn cúi người 30 độ, hai tay giữ thẳng, tay phải đặt lên tay trái tạo chữ V bày ra một tư thế cúi chào hoàn hảo:

\- Buổi sáng tốt lành, cô hiệu hưởng và Hội trưởng.

Cô hiệu trưởng mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng nói:

\- Thì ra là Kanon-san, lại đây cùng uống trà với chúng ta nào.

\- Cung kính không bằng tuân lệnh, vậy em xin phiền cô hiệu trưởng rồi.

Kanon rất bình tĩnh mặc dù lần đầu diện kiến nhân vật phong vân của trường Clamp, cũng không quên quay sang cười một nụ "chuyện là vậy đấy" đối với ánh mắt dò hỏi của vị anh tuấn tiêu sái nào đó. Kanon ngồi xuống cạnh Nokoru theo sắp xếp của cô hiệu trưởng, cô rất thuần thục pha thêm một cốc trà và đặt xuống trước mặt Kanon. Kanon liền cúi người cảm ơn và bắt đầu thể hiện công thức thưởng thức trà đạo mà mẹ cô chỉ dạy bấy lâu nay một cách hoàn mỹ.

\- Cảm ơn cô vì tách trà, nó rất ngon ạ.

\- Em quá lời rồi.

Cô hiệu trưởng cũng cúi người tiếp nhận cốc trà không mà Kanon trả lại sau đó mới quay lại hỏi chuyện:

\- Vậy, hôm nay đã phiền em phải tới tận đây tìm ta rồi. Nghe nói Naoko có gửi cho ta một bức thư?

\- À, vâng, nó đây ạ.

Kanon nhanh tay lấy lá thư cô vẫn đặt bên cạnh chân mình ra dùng cả hai tay đẩy lá thư đến trước cô hiệu trưởng. Trong lúc cô hiệu trưởng cầm lên xé phong bì lấy thư ra đọc thì Nokoru ngồi bên cạnh không kìm nổi tò mò bèn nhoài người sang lấy tay che miệng nhỏ giọng hỏi vừa nhiều vừa nhanh:

\- Kanon-chan, có chuyện gì vậy? Sao em lại ở đây? Sao cô hiệu trưởng lại gọi mẹ em bằng tên thế? Còn nữa, sao mẹ em lại đề tên của cô hiệu trưởng mà không phải chức danh?

Kanon cũng nhìn sang bên Nokoru, học cậu che miệng trả lời bằng khẩu hình, cô không muốn tỏ ra vô lễ khi cô hiệu trưởng còn đang đọc thư:

\- Để lát nữa em nói.

Hiểu ý cô, Nokoru cũng thu người về, nghiêm trang ngồi chờ. Kanon chăm chú nhìn cô hiệu trưởng đang đọc lá thư của mẹ, lá thư dài chừng hai trang giấy dày đặc chữ, khi đọc đến cuối, Kanon thấy hai vai cô hiệu trưởng run lên dữ dội. Kanon có chút chột dạ, không phải mẹ viết gì kỳ quái đấy chứ? Theo bản năng cô quay sang Nokoru liền thấy cậu cũng đang nhìn mình tỏ vẻ khó hiểu và ngay sau đó là tràng cười vang dội nhưng vẫn đầy ưu nhã của cô hiệu trưởng:

\- Ha ha ha! Bao năm rồi mà mẹ em vẫn còn hài hước và nông nổi như vậy đấy Kanon-san.

\- Etou, cô biết mẹ của Kanon-chan ạ?

Nokoru đã không kìm nổi nữa mà lên tiếng hỏi.

\- Không những biết mà còn biết rất rõ, Nokoru-san, ta và mẹ Kanon-san là bạn thân thuở đi học đấy.

Nhìn dáng vẻ không thể tin nổi của Nokoru, Kanon không hiểu sao chợt cảm thấy đắc ý không thể tả dường như đã quên đây chính là dáng vẻ sáng nay của mình khi nghe mẹ nói về sự thật này.

Nhưng ngay khi cả Nokoru và Kanon cùng nghĩ cô hiệu trưởng sẽ kể chuyện cũ của mình thì lại thấy cô ấy gấp gọn lá thư cất vào trong vạt áo kimono trước ngực và nói:

\- Ta chấp nhận đơn xin phép này, Kanon-san, ta nghĩ sau đây em sẽ phải nhờ Nokoru giúp em các thủ tục nghỉ học, các em cũng nên về lớp rồi.

Nokoru chưa kịp ngạc nhiên lần thứ hai thì đã thấy mình cùng Kanon bị đưa tiễn đến đất liền. Lúc này khi cả hai người có thời gian thư thả cùng đi bộ về phòng Hội, Kanon mới quay sang nhìn vẻ mặt vẫn còn mơ hồ của Nokoru mà trình bày:

\- Gia đình em có chút chuyện riêng và có vẻ gấp rút nên sáng nay mẹ mới báo cho em là em cần trở về quê nội vào ngày mai, em cũng không biết mẹ em và cô hiệu trưởng là bạn học cũ cho đến sáng nay đâu, đến phòng Hội, em sẽ gửi anh đơn xin nghỉ của em.

Nghe Kanon nói ngắn gọn mạch lạc, Nokoru mới gật gù với vẻ vẫn còn không tin được:

\- Chuyện này thì đơn giản thôi, dù sao cô hiệu trưởng cũng cho phép rồi, còn lại cũng chỉ là thủ tục, anh sẽ thu xếp giúp em. Nhưng mà, thật sự quá bất ngờ, anh không tưởng tượng nổi.

Cứ nghĩ Nokoru nói xong rồi nên Kanon cũng hưởng ứng:

\- Đúng là như thế và cảm ơn anh vì...

Còn chưa nói hết Kanon đã bị vẻ ngượng ngùng hai tay ôm mặt của Nokoru và câu nói nốt của cậu ta làm cho ngã sấp mặt:

\- Anh không thể tưởng tượng nổi chúng ta lại có duyên đến thế, đây là duyên số đó Kanon-chan, đó là lý do vì sao ngay từ đầu anh đã thấy em nên về với đội của anh.

Kanon lồm cồm bò dậy khỏi mặt đất ai oán nhìn Nokoru vẫn đang tung tẩy bước như bay về phòng Hội, mẹ bảo là kỳ duyên, kỳ duyên cái gì, nghiệt duyên thì có.

Trong thời gian sớm nhất Nokoru và Suoh đã thu xếp mọi chuyện cho Kanon từ giấy tờ thủ tục đến các thông báo cụ thể tới từng giáo viên của các môn học mà Kanon phải nghỉ và đề nghị bản photo bài học bù sẽ gửi về phòng Hội. Kanon hết sức cảm kích, việc còn lại của cô chỉ là thông báo với câu lạc bộ của mình cùng bên biên tập tạp chí văn học mà thôi. Theo như mẹ nói, cô có thể sẽ phải ở lại nhà nội tới hết tuần này nên việc chuẩn bị có đôi chút gấp gáp, Nokoru phê chuẩn cho cô nghỉ luôn các tiết buổi chiều hôm nay để có thời gian chuẩn bị.

Sau giờ ăn trưa, Kanon đi thông báo với vệ sĩ nhà cô, ngoài dự đoán, thái độ của Seiji hoàn toàn thoải mái, không hề lo lắng hay ngạc nhiên, cũng không hề nhắc nhở cô phải cẩn thận như lần đi dã ngoại trước. Trong sự khó hiểu của bản thân, Kanon tới phòng Hội chào tạm biệt mọi người vừa lúc gặp cả Utako và Nagisa đang tới rủ Suoh và Akira đi ăn trưa.

\- Chị Kanon phải nghỉ học sao ạ? Gia đình chị có chuyện gì ạ?

Utako lo lắng hỏi thăm cô.

\- Chỉ có chút gia sự gấp gáp thôi, không có chuyện gì đáng lo ngại đâu Utako-chan, quê chị ở hơi xa nên mất thời gian đi lại nữa nên mới xin nghỉ dài ngày như vậy.

\- Vậy quê chị ở đâu ạ?

Nagisa rất có hứng thú với các chi tiết nhỏ bé.

\- Cái này, ha ha...

Kanon chợt nhớ ra mình chẳng biết gì, mẹ cũng chẳng nói gì và cô cũng không hỏi luôn, cô bỗng cảm thấy mình là một thế thân thất bại nhất trong lịch sử xuyên không.

Đúng lúc mọi người cùng chờ câu trả lời của Kanon, Nokoru đứng dậy từ sau bàn làm việc, hô một tiếng khiến sự chú ý của cả phòng bị phân tán:

\- Trời, đã đến giờ bán món lasagna của quán Italiana rồi này.

\- Ôi, ôi nếu không mau đi sẽ không kịp mất.

Utako và Nagisa lúc này quên khuấy mất chuyện đang hỏi Kanon. Hai cô bé bị mê mệt món lasagna ngon nức ở quán Italiana mới mở của trường mà chỉ duy nhất ngày thứ 2 đầu tuần quán mới bán. Tuần nào hai cô bé cũng tới rủ mọi người trong Hội học sinh tiểu học đi ăn nhưng hầu như Nokoru và Kanon đều từ chối để nhường không gian cho hai đôi trẻ.

\- Chị Kanon đi ăn cùng tụi em luôn nhé. - Nagisa vội vã rủ Kanon.

\- Đúng thế, coi như chia tay một tuần không gặp Hanazaki luôn. - Akira rất hào hứng hưởng ứng.

\- Hôm nay không được rồi, mình phải về chuẩn bị để mai đi sớm.

\- Đáng tiếc quá.

Utako rầu rĩ nhưng Kanon đã xoa đầu cô bé.

\- Mọi người mau đi không thì hết đó, khi nào về chị sẽ mang quà cho.

Hứa hẹn này khiến hai cô bé cười tít mắt rồi kéo Suoh và Akira đi mất. Nokoru rất bình tĩnh lại ngồi xuống ghế của mình, hiển nhiên là đã từ chối không đi ăn với bốn người kia như mọi khi. Kanon nhìn Nokoru đang cười cười với mình rồi gật đầu nói:

\- Cảm ơn anh, Hội trưởng.

\- Vì chuyện gì cơ?

Nokoru xoay xoay cái bút của mình, mắt hấp háy nhìn cô đầy hóm hỉnh, Kanon cũng không lấy đó làm bực tức vì cô biết con người này luôn thể hiện như mình chẳng biết gì hết, cô chỉ cười vừa đi về bàn của mình lấy đồ vừa nói.

\- Vì mọi chuyện, anh biết mà.

Rồi lại nghe Nokoru thốt lên đầy luyến tiếc:

\- Nhưng mà tiếc thật đấy Kanon-chan, anh đã có một kế hoạch giải trí cho cả Hội mình sau thời gian dài vất vả, vậy mà em lại nghỉ đúng lúc này, tiếc quá đi mất.

Nói rồi Nokoru cứ chậc lưỡi mãi khiến Kanon thở phào trong lòng, may mà cô không có số hưởng đó, cho người ta nghỉ còn bắt người ta giải đố, chạy hết chỗ này tới chỗ khác, hai đôi kia còn có đôi có cặp, dư ra mình cô thì biết làm gì, đi thẳng tới bàn tiệc cô hiệu trưởng bao rồi chờ mọi người chắc. Nghĩ vậy thôi, Kanon vẫn phải trưng ra vẻ mặt tiếc rẻ diễn cho Hội trưởng nhà mình xem, tránh cho cậu ta lại tổn thương thái quá:

\- Đành chịu thôi ạ, em cũng không còn cách nào.

Rồi lại nháy mắt giả vờ nói đùa:

\- Anh có thể bù cho em vào lần khác.

Nghe vậy hai mắt Nokoru sáng rực lên, cậu đập bàn đứng dậy nói to:

\- Quyết vậy nhé, Kanon-chan, lần tới anh sẽ bù lại cho em gấp bội.

Kanon cũng chỉ ậm ừ cho có mà không hề biết câu nói đùa này của mình sau này sẽ trở thành nỗi tiếc nuối không bao giờ nguôi đối với Nokoru.


	30. Lên đường

Đầu giờ chiều, khi Kanon đã rời khỏi Hội học sinh trở về nhà thì Seiji mang đơn xin nghỉ học tới phòng Hội. Suoh đón lấy đơn nghỉ của Seiji thì có chút ngạc nhiên liền quan tâm hỏi:

\- Ichikawa-san, cậu cũng xin nghỉ học sao?

Seiji bình thản gật đầu cũng không nói gì nhiều:

\- Hiệu trưởng đã cho phép.

Đây là đang nói cậu chỉ hoàn thành thủ tục của trường thôi, còn lại cậu không quan tâm. Nokoru từ trên bàn làm việc đứng dậy đi lại cầm lấy lá đơn của Seiji, cũng không bóc ra xem, chỉ mỉm cười rất hoà nhã với Seiji:

\- Kanon-chan phải phiền cậu rồi.

Mày kiếm hơi giật giật nhưng Seiji vẫn bày ra mặt than, không nói thêm gì, cầm giấy cho phép nghỉ đã đóng dấu Suoh đưa rồi gật đầu chào Hội học sinh và đi ra.

\- Hội trưởng, cậu ... với Ichikawa-san ...

Suoh có chút đoán ra, Kanon vừa xin nghỉ lại đến Seiji, hơn nữa nghe câu nói vừa rồi của Hội trưởng nhà mình mà không đoán ra Seiji nghỉ học vì chuyện gì thì cậu không phải người đứng đầu lớp 5Z của trường Clamp nữa rồi. Nhưng điều cậu không thể đoán ra là thái độ của Nokoru, cái câu nhờ vả đó, trong khi Seiji danh chính ngôn thuận là người bảo vệ của Kanon, có gì đó sai sai ở đây. Thấy Suoh nhìn mình đầy ngờ vực và mơ hồ, Nokoru không nói gì mà quay về đứng nhìn từ cửa sổ sau bàn làm việc của mình xuống bên dưới sân trường, vừa lúc Seiji băng qua đó để tớ khu nhà hành chính báo cáo lần cuối, mãi sau Suoh mới nghe thấy cậu nói:

\- Càng ngày tớ càng có cảm giác rất đỗi quen thuộc với Kanon.

Suoh cảm thấy khó hiểu hỏi lại:

\- Điều đó là đương nhiên, chúng ta làm việc cùng nhau, cũng càng ngày càng thân nhau.

\- Không phải như vậy, cảm giác của tớ không phải vậy, mà là ...

Đúng lúc này, Akira hối hả mở cửa phòng Hội chạy vào:

\- Xin lỗi em đến muộn, có bánh quy bơ đây, em sẽ đi pha trà xanh ngay.

Vừa lúc thấy cảnh Hội trưởng đang đăm chiêu nhìn cửa sổ còn tiền bối thì nhìn cậu như thể cậu vừa bỏ việc cả tuần trời vậy, Akira chột dạ lắp bắp hỏi:

\- Có... chuyện gì vậy ạ? Em vừa ... làm hỏng chuyện tốt gì sao?

Chiều hôm đó, tại nhà Ichikawa, Seiji đang ở trong phòng mình đơn giản thu xếp đồ dùng trong một tuần thật gọn gàng vào một cái ba lô, kiểm tra các thứ vũ khí cậu sẽ mang theo thì Setsu gõ cửa nói cha cậu muốn gặp, Seiji gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu rồi đi gặp cha mình ngay.

Ichikawa Hatori đang mặc một bộ yukata đơn giản ở nhà, ngồi xếp bằng trên nệm thưởng trà ở chính giữa trà thất phong cách truyền thống của mình. Hai cánh cửa mở lớn nhìn ra ngoài khu vườn rộng đặc trưng kiểu Nhật trồng đầy đủ cây cảnh non bộ và một con đường rải đầy sỏi, thanh trúc hứng đầy nước từ thuỷ bồn bắt đầu nghiêng xuống gõ lên thành ao nhỏ được đắp bằng những hòn sỏi lớn bóng láng tạo nên một âm thanh thanh thuý như rót vào lòng người sự bình yên. Seiji ngồi quỳ trước cửa phòng lên tiếng trước:

\- Thưa cha, con đã tới.

Ichikawa Hatori đặt cốc trà xuống trả lời bằng chất giọng trầm khàn lại có chút cà chớn của mình:

\- Vào đi con trai.

Seiji dùng hai tay kéo cửa sang ngang rồi bước vào ngồi xuống chiếc nệm đối diện cha mình, cậu vẫn giữ thái độ bình thản như không khiến Ichikawa Hatori vừa pha trà vừa nhếch miệng cười. Đưa tách trà cho con trai, ông mới buông lời tán thưởng:

\- Có vẻ con không ngạc nhiên cũng không hiếu kỳ gì với chuyến đi này nhỉ?

Seiji điềm tĩnh uống hết cốc trà, cảm ơn, trả lại cái cốc rồi mới nâng mắt nhìn thẳng cha mình nói:

\- Nhiệm vụ duy nhất của con là bảo vệ tiểu thư, con sẽ cố hết sức làm điều đó còn lại con không thấy có gì quan trọng hơn.

Nghe đến đây Ichikawa Hatori không kìm giữ được nữa, ông đưa một chân dựng lên vỗ đùi đánh đét một cái rồi to giọng khen ngợi:

\- Quả nhiên là người nối dõi của ta, con trưởng thành rồi đấy con trai, với sự bình tĩnh tự tin này thì chẳng sợ cha con thằng nào hết nhá.

Seiji thản nhiên bỏ qua dáng vẻ cà lơ phất phơ đó của cha mình, chỉ ngồi yên đó chờ nghe cha mình nói vào chuyện chính:

\- Nghe này, Seiji, chuyến đi lần này có thể nguy hiểm hơn con nghĩ, cho nên con phải luôn cảnh giác ở mọi lúc mọi nơi.

Cảm thấy không khí quanh cha mình thay đổi, Seiji cũng thẳng lưng nghiêm túc nghe căn dặn.

\- Ngôi làng mà nhà Hanazaki sinh sống không phải nơi muốn đến là có thể đến, tất nhiên tiểu thư Hanazaki là được mời trở về nên chuyện vào làng không thành vấn đề, tuy nhiên...

Nói đến đây ông Hatori ngừng lại, lôi từ vạt áo trước ngực ra một tấm vé tàu trông có vẻ cũ kỹ bạc màu rồi đưa cho Seiji:

\- Vé tàu của con này, vé của bà Hanazaki và tiểu thư chắc cũng được gửi đến cho họ rồi.

Seiji cầm chiếc vé nghiền ngẫm, nó thật sự rất cũ kỹ như đã được in từ vài chục năm trước rồi, thông tin trên đó thì thật không thể tin nổi, Seiji lẩm nhẩm đọc:

\- Đi từ ga Tokyo đến ga cuối là làng Okami? Không có sân ga đón tàu, không có thời gian đi. Cha, cái vé này thật kỳ lạ, chẳng có mấy thông tin, mà làng Okami ở đâu? Sao con chưa nghe đến bao giờ?

\- Hà, chuyến tàu này chỉ những người được mời mới có thể đi, vé không có thông tin là đúng rồi, tàu sẽ chờ cho đến khi đủ khách mới đi, cứ cầm vé đến ga Tokyo con sẽ biết phải đi tiếp thế nào thôi.

Ông Hatori khoanh tay trước ngực tỏ vẻ chẳng quan tâm cho lắm mặc dù trước đó ông vừa cảnh báo con trai mình về sự nguy hiểm của chuyến đi, điều này khiến Seiji nhíu mày hoài nghi.

\- Nhưng cha đã nói chuyến đi rất gian nan.

\- Đúng thế, vì trên chặng đường sẽ có những chuyện con chẳng thể ngờ tới tuy ta tin rằng với khả năng của con và có tiểu thư ở đó thì sẽ chẳng sao nhưng nói trước cho con biết thì cũng vẫn hơn.

\- Những chuyện như là những chuyện gì ạ?

Seiji hỏi vặn lại:

\- Thì là những chuyện đó đó. Nói chung đến lúc đó con sẽ biết thôi.

Seiji cạn lời, thế thì thà cha chẳng nói còn hơn. Kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện mà theo Seiji là vô dụng và ngớ ngẩn nhất, cậu rời khỏi phòng. Seiji vừa đi thì cánh cửa khác từ phòng trong cũng được kéo ra, một phụ nữ mặc kimono vô cùng duyên dáng, tóc bà vấn gọn gàng, tay bưng một khay có bình sake và một đĩa đồ nhắm, bà nhanh nhẹn bước lại phía ông Hatori rồi uyển chuyển gạt tà áo để ngồi quỳ, tay đặt khay đồ xuống trước mặt ông Hatori, cất giọng dịu dàng nhưng có chút châm chọc:

\- Rượu và đồ nhắm của mình này, uống trà không hợp với hình tượng của mình đâu.

Ông Hatori cười gượng, cả đời này ông chẳng sợ ai, chỉ sợ người vợ đang ngồi trước mặt mình đây dù bà chẳng bao giờ to tiếng hay tỏ ra giận dữ với ông hết. Nhưng đúng là, bà luôn là người hiểu ông nhất, nghĩ đến đó, ông Hatori cười khà khà gạt đám cốc trà sang một bên rồi cầm bình rượu sake vẫn còn hơi ấm rót một chén cho vợ, lại một chén cho mình cầm lên nhấm nháp:

\- Mình đừng lo, chuyện gì đến rồi cũng phải đến thôi, còn chưa kể đó là số phận của Seiji nữa.

Nói rồi ông lại nâng chén rượu lên nhấp một ngụm. Bà Ichikawa không nói gì, nghe tiếng đập của thanh trúc bên ngoài thì thở dài:

\- Thì cũng đành vậy thôi chứ biết sao.

Sau khi rời khỏi phòng, Seiji cảm thấy tâm tình còn rối loạn hơn cả trước khi nói chuyện với cha, cái gì mà sẽ có chuyện không tưởng xảy ra, lại còn nhiều chuyện nữa chứ. Vì thế Seiji quyết định tới sân bắn cung tập luyện cho bình tâm lại. Đến sân, Seiji vừa bắn được hai mũi tên thì thấy Setsu cũng vác cung đến tập bắn. Hai anh em im lặng thi nhau bắn, được chừng ba mũi nữa, trong khi Seiji vẫn tiếp tục lấy tên kéo cung thì Setsu lại không chịu nổi nữa, để cung sang một bên chạy đến trước Seiji bày tỏ nỗi bất bình của mình:

\- Anh họ, rốt cuộc là chuyện gì? Anh phải đưa Hanazaki đi về nhà Hanazaki sao? Nhưng tại sao chỉ mình anh được đi chứ?

Seiji liếc mắt nhìn gương mặt vì kích động mà đỏ bừng của Setsu, tâm bình khí thản thả cung bắn thêm một mũi trúng hồng tâm sau đó mới chậm rãi đặt cung xuống một bên trước vẻ nôn nóng của cậu em họ.

\- Anh cũng chỉ biết nghe lệnh từ bề trên, cậu có hỏi nữa thì anh cũng không biết mà trả lời đâu.

Setsu nghe đến "lệnh bề trên" thì chùn lại nhưng vẫn bị bản tính nông nổi kéo lên:

\- Nhưng anh cũng phải biết chút gì đó chứ, dù gì em cũng là người được phân công bảo vệ Hanazaki, làm sao lại không được biết chút gì.

\- Tiểu thư.

\- Hả? - Seiji đột nhiên nói không đầu không đuôi khiến Setsu ngớ người.

\- Anh đã nói bao lần là không được gọi tiểu thư trống không như vậy rồi, đó chính là điểm khác biệt để cậu phải ở nhà đấy.

\- Ehhhh? Chỉ vì cái này? Anh đùa em sao?

Setsu không phục.

\- Vậy cậu còn mong điều gì nữa, bề trên đối với tiểu thư còn kiêng kỵ mà cậu lại chẳng biết điều chút nào, cứ như vậy đến lúc nguy cấp liệu cậu có đặt an nguy của tiểu thư lên đầu không? Vấn đề là ở thái độ, cậu hiểu chưa?

\- Cái này...

Nghe Seiji phân tích, Setsu cũng cảm thấy mình sai nhưng lại không muốn nhận, dù sao chính Kanon chẳng tỏ ra mình có chút vị thế nào khiến cậu phải tôn kính như thế cả, lại còn ngang tuổi nhau nữa, bảo sao cậu làm được. Seiji nhìn vẻ mặt này của em họ thì biết Setsu vẫn chưa ngộ ra nên cũng mặc kệ, chỉ nhắm mắt dưỡng thần thì lại nghe Setsu ngây thơ hỏi:

\- Thôi, cái đó bỏ qua nhưng mà Hana... à tiểu... thư có biết anh đi cùng cô ấy chưa?

\- Anh chưa nói, cô ấy cũng không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, anh không muốn cô ấy suy nghĩ nhiều.

\- Ehhhh!

\- Cậu đừng có hở chút lại hét lên như con gái thế được không?

Seiji khó chịu nhưng Setsu lại bỏ qua mấy lời châm chọc mà bình thường khiến cậu nổi nóng ấy, cậu hỏi thẳng vấn đề mình quan tâm:

\- Thế đến mai xuất hiện trước mặt cô ấy, anh sẽ nói gì, nói "Chào tiểu thư, tôi sẽ đi cùng cô, chuyện là vậy đó" à?

Seiji nghiêng đầu nghĩ, quả thật cậu chỉ định nói như vậy, trước nay Kanon cũng không bắt cậu giải thích gì cả nhưng lại nghe Setsu đấm ngực dâng mưu:

\- Anh họ, anh tôn kính tiểu... ờ tiểu thư như thế thì không thể ăn nói sơ sài như vậy được, người bảo vệ và người được bảo vệ luôn cần có một mối liên kết chặt chẽ, có hiểu nhau thì mới ăn ý được, anh như vậy thì sẽ khiến tiểu thư hiểu lầm đó.

Seiji nghĩ nghĩ một hồi cũng trầm tư rồi thật thà hỏi:

\- Có sao? Trước nay có thấy cô ấy nói gì đâu.

\- Không hỏi mới chết, anh không thấy đó là dấu hiệu của sự "bằng mặt mà không bằng lòng" sao? Anh biết trong lòng cô ấy nghĩ gì không? Nhỡ đâu cô ấy nghĩ anh quá kín tiếng, bí mật với cả người mình bảo vệ thì chẳng phải hỏng chuyện rồi à?

Cũng có lý, Seiji vuốt cằm lại rơi vào trầm tư. Setsu thấy lý lẽ của mình có tác dụng thì lại tiếp tục bơm:

\- Như vậy, theo em, ngày mai gặp cô ấy, anh phải như vầy như vầy...

Sau đó không biết bao lâu, Seiji gật đầu đầy quyết tâm cầm cung đi cất rồi trở về phòng tiếp tục chuẩn bị, Setsu vẫn đứng ở giữa sân tập nhìn theo bóng dáng ông anh họ cứng nhắc của mình lè lưỡi lẩm bẩm:

\- Ai bảo anh hay bắt nạt em.

Nhà Kanon thì không rườm rà như nhà Seiji vì mọi thứ đều được bà Hanazaki chuẩn bị gọn gàng đâu vào đấy, Kanon chỉ mang theo ít đồ cá nhân riêng tư của mình nữa mà thôi. Trong lúc mở ngăn kéo lấy cuốn sổ ghi chép, Kanon chạm vào cái hộp nhung đựng món quà của thần rừng và của mầm cây cổ thụ, nghĩ nghĩ một lúc cô quyết định cầm cả hộp nhét vào ba lô luôn. Đây là lần thứ hai cô đi xa khỏi phạm vi trường Clamp nhưng lại là lần đầu tiên đi hẳn tới một nơi không liên quan gì tới cốt truyện gốc, lại còn là nơi xuất thân của thân thể này chứ. Thế nhưng Kanon cũng rất ngạc nhiên vì bản thân chẳng cảm thấy chút hồi hộp hay lo lắng gì về chuyện lộ tẩy hay đại loại như thế, có thể thân thể này cũng chẳng có ký ức gì về quê nội cũng nên, suy nghĩ ấy nảy lên trong đầu cô, rất có khả năng là như vậy. Nhưng dù là thế nào thì tâm trạng hiện giờ của cô cũng là rất háo hức, đặc biệt về tấm vé tàu đến ngôi làng Okami không có tên trên bản đồ đó nữa.

\- Okami? Thần ư? Là thần gì nhỉ? Mà cái vé này cũng lạ nữa, chẳng có gì hết.

Kanon nằm trên giường cầm cái vé hồi tối mẹ đưa cho mà nghiên cứu. Bà Hanazaki nói vé tàu là do người nhà Hanazaki gửi đến vì chuyến tàu đến làng Okami rất đặc biệt, cũng không thể mua vé theo cách thông thường. Nhìn dáng vẻ tự nhiên của mẹ mình, Kanon nghĩ hẳn bà biết rất rõ nên không tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc hay lo lắng gì vì thế cô cũng thoải mái chờ đợi sự kỳ lạ ấy, còn có chút hưng phấn, có phải cô sắp được biết thân phận của mình ở thế giới này không. Với niềm phấn khích ấy, Kanon chìm dần vào giấc ngủ mà không biết chiếc hộp nhung trong ba lô của mình đang phát sáng le lói.

Sáng hôm sau, Kanon dậy sớm, ăn sáng cùng mẹ và hai mẹ con xách đồ ra ngoài cửa chờ xe đến để đi ra ga Tokyo. Vừa mở cửa, Kanon suýt nữa đâm sầm vào một người đang đứng trước cửa, giơ tay chuẩn bị gõ.

\- Tiền bối?

Kanon không tin nổi vào mắt mình.

\- Anh làm gì ở đây thế?

\- Ủa, Ichikawa-kun, cháu không nói cho nó biết cháu cũng cùng đi sao?

Bà Hanazaki kéo vali ra, Seiji vội vàng đỡ lấy kéo giúp bà trước gương mặt vẫn kinh ngạc không thôi của tiểu thư nhà cậu. Vừa lúc đó xe tới nên Kanon cũng chưa kịp nghe Seiji giải thích gì mà cả ba người chỉ lo chất đồ rồi lên xe ngồi. Bà Hanazaki nhìn hai đứa trẻ, mỉm cười rồi bước lên ghế phụ cạnh lái xe trước khi Seiji kịp lên đó ngồi.

\- Bác muốn trao đổi với tài xế một chút để nhờ bác ấy đón khi trở về luôn, cháu xuống ngồi cùng Kanon nhé.

Vậy là Kanon và Seiji ngồi ở ghế sau, Kanon vẫn cảm thấy kinh ngạc vì chuyện Seiji đi cùng nhưng nhớ lại thái độ của cậu hôm qua lúc cô báo chuyện nghỉ học về quê thì có vẻ là cậu đã biết rồi. Nhưng Seiji không nói, cô cũng không muốn hỏi, vì cô biết nếu Seiji làm vệ sĩ của mình thì đâu cần lý do gì để phải đi theo cô. Chỉ là, chuyện này hẳn có liên quan tới hai gia tộc chăng?

Từ lúc lên xe, Seiji liền nhắm mắt ngả lưng ra ghế, hai tay khoanh trước ngực nhưng vẫn để ý từng động thái của Kanon. Cậu thấy cô nhíu mày nhìn mình nhưng rồi lại không hỏi gì, cậu biết cô có thắc mắc rồi lại tự suy nghĩ vì không muốn làm khó mình, tự dưng cuộc nói chuyện với Setsu hôm qua hiện rõ mồn một trong đầu thế nên cậu mở mắt, quay sang hỏi Kanon:

\- Tiểu thư không muốn hỏi gì tôi sao?

Kanon nghe vậy thì quay sang nhìn Seiji ngạc nhiên hỏi:

\- Em hỏi thì anh sẽ nói à?

\- Tất nhiên rồi, chỉ cần là chuyện tôi biết, sẽ không giấu diếm cô nên xin cô đừng tự dồn nén trong lòng một mình như vậy.

Seiji nhớ lại những gì Setsu bày cho mình kết hợp cùng vẻ mặt thành khẩn và đôi mắt nhìn chăm chú vào Kanon.

Kanon cảm thấy thế giới đảo lộn, người run lên một cái sau đó nhào vào sờ trán nắm vai Seiji mà lắc:

\- Tiền bối, anh bị vậy lâu chưa? Có bệnh phải chữa anh biết không? Anh yên tâm, bệnh này chữa được, em đảm bảo đấy.

Mặt Seiji đen đến không thể đen hơn, hai thái dương giật giật theo từng nhịp lắc của Kanon, cậu thề sau chuyến đi này, không cho thằng nhóc Setsu đó một bài học thì cậu không mang họ Ichikawa.


	31. Chuyến tàu kỳ lạ

Chap 31 có dính líu tới 1 shot manga của Clamp có tên Shirahime-Syo, tên tiếng Anh là Snow Goddess Tales, hiện bản tiếng Việt dịch bị thiếu chap 4 nên các bạn có thể tìm đọc trên mangarock bản tiếng Anh.  
Nội dung truyện đơn giản lắm, mình chỉ thông báo để các bạn có sự chuẩn bị như vậy khi đọc chap 31 mà biết nhân vật này là ai, chuyện của họ ra sao thì sẽ thấy có liên kết và hứng thú hơn thôi.

Bạn nào ko thích hoặc chỉ cần biết sơ nội dung thì có thể đọc ở đây:

Nguồn:

Nội dung sơ lược lấy từ:

http://vnsharing.site/forum/showthread.php?t=74225

Và chi tiết:

http://vnsharing.site/forum/showthread.php?t=121129

********************

Khi đến ga Tokyo, bác tài xế đứng tuổi vui vẻ xuống xe cùng dỡ đồ với ba người, trước khi đi vẫn còn thò tay từ cửa xe vẫy chào và hẹn ngày về sẽ tới đón.

Kanon đeo ba lô rồi định đẩy vali giúp mẹ thì đã bị Seiji giành mất, nhìn vẻ mặt lạnh như băng, gạch đen đầy đầu của tiền bối, cô cũng không lại dám ho he gì. Cả chặng đường đi Seiji khiến cô cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là rét run giữa mùa hè, thật đáng sợ, hôm nay tiền bối thật sự khó hiểu mà, Kanon cảm thán lắc đầu. Bà Hanazaki cầm túi đi bên cạnh nhìn hai đứa trẻ chỉ thấy buồn cười, thật đúng là tuổi trẻ có khác.

Ba người vào trong chính sảnh rộng lớn của nhà ga Tokyo, giữa bao người vội vã qua lại tìm đúng sân ga của mình, Seiji và Kanon cảm thấy có chút lạc lõng, trên vé của họ quả thật không ghi bất cứ thông tin nào chi tiết vậy thì phải đi đâu đây? Trên bảng điện tử thông báo chuyến đi chắc chắn là không có rồi thế thì đi hỏi quầy thông tin liệu có tác dụng gì không? Đúng lúc này bà Hanazaki sau khi nhìn ngó một lượt toàn sân ga thì vui mừng vẫy tay với Kanon và Seiji:

\- Hai đứa, bên này, bên này này.

Kanon và Seiji nhìn nhau rồi cùng đi theo bà Hanazaki về khu cửa soát vé tự động. Bà Hanazaki còn không quên ngoái lại nhắc:

\- Nhớ cầm vé trên tay nhé hai đứa.

Vừa lấy vé ra khỏi túi và cầm trên tay, cả Kanon và Seiji liền có cảm giác khác lạ, họ nhìn thấy ô cửa mà bà Hanazaki đang đi tới. Ô cửa đó nằm cuối cùng của dãy cửa soát vé tự động, chẳng có ai đi về phía đó vì thế ba người họ không cần chen lấn mà cứ thong dong tự tại. Khi cách cánh cửa còn một khoảng chừng 2m, Kanon chợt thấy cả cơ thể hẫng một cái, cô mơ hồ quay đầu lại cảm thấy như mình vừa bước vào một không gian khác, mọi người xung quanh vẫn vội vã tìm chuyến tàu của mình mà chẳng để ý tới bên này. Cô quay sang Seiji thấy cậu gật đầu với mình chứng tỏ cũng cảm nhận được sự khác lạ kia. Bà Hanazaki nhanh tay bỏ vé vào ô soát rồi nhận cuống vé, đứng từ bên trong giục:

\- Nhanh lên hai đứa, chúng ta lên tàu chiếm chỗ tốt nào.

Kanon cảm thấy hưng phấn khác thường, đây chính là không gian khác mà XXXHolic hay đề cập tới sao, không ngờ có ngày cô lại được hưởng thụ cảm giác này. Vì quá phấn khích, Kanon đã hoàn toàn quên cô đang đi về chính quê nội mình chứ chẳng phải của ai khác. Seiji vẫn giữ bình tĩnh, chờ Kanon soát vé xong mới vừa nhét vé vào ô vừa đẩy vali lên. Đi qua cửa soát vé, ba người họ thấy một khoảng không rộng lớn trống vắng không một bóng người, bà Hanazaki thoải mái dẫn đầu đi đến sân ga chờ tàu. Kanon vừa đi vừa để ý khoảng không quanh mình rộng một cách quái lạ, như thể cả thế giới chỉ còn lại ba người họ vậy. Bỗng, có thứ gì đó xẹt qua người, Kanon quay ngoắt lại, không thấy gì nhưng rõ ràng vừa rồi có gì đó lướt qua cô mà. Thấy Kanon ngơ ngác, Seiji liền hỏi:

\- Tiểu thư, sao vậy? Có gì khác thường à?

\- Hình như có gì đó vừa lướt qua em nhưng em quay lại thì chẳng thấy gì hết.

\- Có thể là gió chăng?

\- Hưm, thôi, cứ ra sân chờ tàu đã.

Kanon bỏ qua, dù sao chuyện lạ cô gặp cũng không ít. Vậy là ba người đi thêm một đoạn cầu thang xuống nữa mới tới tàu. Con tàu đã chờ sẵn trên sân ga, là loại tàu mà theo Kanon đánh giá là khá cổ lỗ, trông nó thô kệch và vuông vắn như tàu điện chứ không thon gọn thoai thoải như các tàu tốc hành hiện đại. Toàn thân tàu phủ một lớp sơn cũ kỹ, không dán quảng cáo và dòng chữ OKAMI viết trên đó thì đã bị mờ gần hết chỉ còn lại chữ KA là nhìn rõ nhất. Vì trên vé không ghi thông tin cụ thể nên ba người chọn toa số 3 ngồi vừa êm vừa đỡ ồn, dù sao cả đoàn tàu cũng chỉ có 5 toa. Trên tàu không một bóng người, cả nhân viên cũng không thấy đâu, bà Hanazaki chọn một ghế ngồi sát cửa sổ rồi nhờ Seiji để vali lên ghế để bà mở lấy đồ. Thấy mẹ mình kéo ra áo ấm và chăn, Kanon trợn mắt:

\- Mẹ, đang giữa mùa hè mà.

Bà Hanazaki vẫn không dừng tay, lôi đủ hai cái áo và ba cái chăn lông cừu loại vừa mỏng vừa ấm ra thì khoá vali lại rồi nâng đặt lên chỗ để hành lý phía trên, đưa áo và chăn cho con gái và Seiji bà mới cười nói:

\- Chúng ta sẽ đi qua một nơi rất lạnh và có lẽ phải hết đêm nay mới tới nơi nên con đừng chủ quan.

Kanon nghe vậy cũng không nói gì, đưa cho Seiji một cái chăn rồi ngồi xuống ghế cùng mẹ mình, Seiji thì ngồi đối diện họ.

\- Nhưng biết bao giờ tàu mới chạy nhỉ? Trên vé không có ghi thời gian mà.

Kanon vừa thắc mắc xong thì cửa toa xuất hiện một người đàn ông to lớn vạm vỡ. Ông bước lên tàu trong trạng thái mù mờ, tìm đại một ghế gần cửa ngồi xuống, không nói năng gì chỉ cúi gằm mặt nhìn hai chân mình. Vì chỗ ngồi của người đàn ông là dãy ghế đối diện với ghế của Kanon chỉ cách vài hàng nên Kanon cũng tiện nâng mắt lên nhìn người đồng hành cùng mình. Ông ta có dáng vẻ cao to thô kệch của người chuyên làm việc nặng, ăn mặc cũng rất kỳ lạ, Kanon chưa nhìn thấy kiểu thời trang ấy bao giờ, giữa mùa hè mà mặc toàn đồ da và lông thú, nhìn qua như được chế tác thủ công rất thô sơ. Vì ông ta đang cúi người, hai khuỷ tay chống lên hai gối ôm mặt nên Kanon không nhìn rõ diện mạo nhưng cô có thể tưởng tượng ra bộ dạng râu ria xồm xoàm thông qua mái tóc bù xù được buộc cao lên đỉnh đầu như samurai của ông ta.

Kỳ quái! Kanon nhận xét, vừa lúc ấy thì còi tàu hụ lên một tiếng kéo dài, các cánh cửa tự động đóng lại và cả thân tàu rung lên một cái báo hiệu sắp chuyển động.

\- A, tàu chạy rồi!

Bà Hanazaki háo hức lôi trong túi xách ra một cuốn sách nhỏ trong khi Seiji lại bày ra tư thế lưng tựa ghế tay khoanh trước ngực, mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ chăm chú để ý mọi động tĩnh xung quanh. Kanon nhân lúc Seiji không để ý thì đánh giá tiền bối mặt than nhà mình, chẳng mấy khi cậu mặc thường phục mà. Bình thường Seiji mặc đồng phục luôn tạo cho người khác một cảm giác nghiêm túc và chuẩn mực nhưng hôm nay cậu mặc áo phông quần jean lại khoác thêm một cái sơ mi hợp phong cách bên ngoài, đầu tóc gọn gàng, gương mặt sáng sủa, ánh mắt nghiêm nghị luôn nhìn thẳng dễ khiến người đối diện tim đập chân run. Kanon thầm nhủ, đầu nhanh chóng trang bị thêm cho tiền bối mặt than vài món phụ kiện, tai đeo khuyên, tay đeo vòng, đảm bảo thành đối tượng playboy mà các cô nàng chết mệt. Seiji đang quan sát, nghe ngóng xung quanh thì cảm nhận được ánh mắt thoải mái đánh giá mình, cậu nhíu mày quay qua đã thấy Kanon nhìn mình đầy giảo hoạt.

\- Tiểu thư, làm sao vậy?

Kanon mủm mỉm cười, tiền bối giống Suoh, cho đến hết đời có lẽ cũng chẳng nhận ra mà cũng chẳng buồn quan tâm đến sức hút của chính mình.

\- Em đang nghĩ anh mặc thường phục đẹp hơn đồng phục đó.

Seiji bị lời khen bất ngờ của tiểu thư nhà mình khiến cho lúng túng, cậu không có kinh nghiệm nói về mấy chuyện này nên bối rối một lúc thì lại kiên định quay sang nhìn cửa sổ. Hành động dễ thương này của cậu khiến Kanon bật cười khúc khích, bà Hanazaki đang đọc sách thấy vậy thì nâng sách lên che đi nụ cười mỉm.

Qua một hồi lâu, lúc Kanon mở mắt ra thì thấy mẹ mình ngồi bên cạnh tay vẫn cầm sách, đầu đã gục vào thành tàu mà ngủ gật, đến cả Seiji ngồi đối diện cũng gục đầu ngủ, tay vẫn khoanh trước ngực.

Kỳ lạ, xung quanh mọi thứ tối đen nhưng tàu đang rung rinh chứng tỏ vẫn chạy, hẳn là họ đang đi qua một đường hầm. Vừa nghĩ đến đó thì tàu đã thoát khỏi đường hầm chạy qua một cánh đồng bát ngát với những dải màu sắc như cầu vồng. Tuy tàu chạy nhanh đến nỗi Kanon chỉ kịp thấy những vệt màu ấy lướt qua mắt mình nhưng cô biết đó là hoa, một cánh đồng rộng lớn với nhiều loại hoa trồng theo từng dải, mà hình như cô vừa thấy Fujisan phủ đầy tuyết trên đỉnh nữa thì phải, Kanon háo hức gí sát mặt vào cửa sổ nhưng rốt cuộc chẳng nhìn rõ thứ gì, cô đành chán nản cầm cuốn sách mẹ sắp làm rơi, đặt lên bàn rồi ngồi lại ghế.

Lúc này, Kanon mới để ý thấy cả toa tàu mà lúc bắt đầu chạy mới chỉ có 4 người bây giờ lại nhiều hành khách hơn khiến cho không gian vốn bé nhỏ trở nên đông đúc hơn hẳn. Họ là chuyển từ các toa khác sang đây ngồi sao, Kanon nghiêng đầu nghĩ. Vừa lúc ấy, mắt Kanon chạm vào một ánh nhìn dịu dàng và sầu thảm như nước mùa đông. Tại sao lại là mùa đông thì Kanon cũng không rõ, có lẽ vì bộ kimono trắng cô gái ấy mặc cho cô cảm giác lạnh lẽo chăng? Cô gái ngồi ở hàng ghế đối diện bên cạnh có vẻ đẹp cổ xưa với mái tóc dày và dài buông xoã trông thật nổi bật trên nền kimono trắng, đặc biệt phần tóc mái cắt bằng càng khiến Kanon nghi ngờ về thời thế của cô gái. Thấy Kanon đang nhìn mình với ánh mắt tò mò, cô gái cũng không lấy làm khó chịu mà quay qua cười ôn hoà với cô.

\- Xin chào, tôi tên là Kaya.

Thấy cô gái tự giới thiệu, Kanon cũng vội vàng thu lại đánh giá của mình, cúi người đáp:

\- Vâng, chào chị, em là Hanazaki Kanon.

\- Tôi biết người là ai.

Kanon ngớ người, biết? Làm sao mà chị ấy biết? Nhưng nhìn lên thì cô gái đã lại quay đầu ra cửa sổ, dáng vẻ đầy hoải niệm và bi ai nên cô cũng chẳng dám mở miệng hỏi. Chợt thấy nhiệt độ không khí hình như giảm xuống, Kanon mới để ý nãy giờ tàu của họ băng qua khung cảnh toàn là màu trắng, nhìn mẹ và tiền bối vệ sĩ vẫn gà gật ngủ, Kanon lấy chăn đắp cho hai người rồi đứng dậy khoác áo tiện vận động một chút cho giãn gân cốt, cũng vì vậy cô nhìn rõ hai vị khách còn lại trên toa tàu. Đó là một cô gái trẻ mặc kimono hoa văn vô cùng nhã nhặn, tóc dài đen nhánh được búi gọn ra sau đầu chỉ để lại hai dải tóc trượt dài từ thái dương xuống. Cô gái ngồi yên lặng cạnh cửa sổ cứ ngóng trông ra bên ngoài như chờ đợi ai đó, hai tay đan chặt vào nhau thành tư thế cầu nguyện. Người đàn ông bước lên tàu từ đầu vẫn đang ôm đầu ngồi nguyên tại chỗ cũ. Kanon nhìn một lượt ba người họ bỗng cảm thấy quen thuộc một cách kỳ lạ, dường như trước đây cô từng thấy họ, cảm nhận nỗi đau của họ, nghe tiếng khóc của họ.

Tuyết là nước mắt đau khổ của những đứa trẻ loài người.

Một giọng nói trong trẻo thì thầm vào tai Kanon khiến cô giật mình bừng tỉnh thì đã thấy quanh mình đầy tuyết trắng xoá, những bông tuyết nhỏ bé lất phất trong không trung ngày càng dày và tiếng khóc than cùng cầu nguyện ngày càng lớn. Kanon nhíu mày theo bản năng muốn nghe rõ những tiếng than khóc thì ngay lập tức trước mặt cô hiện lên hình ảnh một người đàn ông, chính là người đàn ông cao to vạm vỡ bước lên tàu lúc trước. Người ông đầy máu, ông đang vật lộn với một đàn chó hoang trong tuyết bằng toàn bộ sức lực cuối cùng của mình. Đúng lúc ông định từ bỏ mọi hy vọng thì một con sói đen lao đến cắn xé bầy chó cứu ông khỏi nanh vuốt của những con chó hoang. Nhưng ông đã không còn sinh lực, thứ cuối cùng ông nhìn thấy là đôi mắt màu máu, sắc bén uy nghiêm của con sói và trong giây phút cuối cùng ấy ông lại nhớ về con gái mình.

Fubuki, giá như được thấy con lần cuối, giá như ta lại được chăm sóc cho con, chơi đùa cùng con như lúc con còn nhỏ, thì tốt quá!

Người đàn ông ấy đã tỉnh lại, trong thân xác của con sói đen và cứu được con gái mình khỏi bầy chó hoang, ông được chăm sóc, được chơi với cô đúng như ước nguyện của ông và rồi, thời gian cũng hết nhưng nhiêu đó là quá đủ với ông rồi. Linh hồn ông bay lên hoà cùng những bông tuyết và tan biến trong không trung, hoàn toàn mãn nguyện. Linh hồn của con sói trở thành một đầu sói trắng quanh quẩn bên cạnh cô, cô xoa đầu nó khiến nó nheo mắt hưởng thụ.

Ở một nơi khác, người con gái xinh đẹp ở độ tuổi thanh xuân mơn mởn đang đau khổ soi bóng xuống mặt hồ, mái tóc đen dài dày của nàng xoã tán loạn trên nền kimono trắng. Nàng đã từng chờ đợi trong hy vọng hết ngày này tới ngày khác, vậy mà mới đây người ta báo tin về là chàng đã chết trận, thật nực cười, chỉ một tin báo không biết thực hư thế nào sao khiến nàng có thể từ bỏ niềm tin và hy vọng của mình. Kaya vẫn ngày ngày đứng tại hồ nước nơi từng chia tay người yêu và thề nguyện sẽ chờ chàng quay trở về, nàng cúi đầu nghiêng mình nhìn xuống mặt nước phẳng lặng như gương bên dưới. Người ta đồn rằng nữ thần tuyết Shirahime thường tới đây gột rửa nên nơi này luôn để lại bóng hình người, cũng vì thế mới lạnh giá đến vậy. Rồi Kaya nhìn thấy đôi mắt của chính mình đầy mệt mỏi và nhuốm màu bi ai, dường như thời gian đang dần tàn phá đi thanh xuân của nàng khiến nàng phải thốt lên:

Nếu cứ như vậy, đến một khi chàng trở về liệu có còn nhận ra ta, Kaya trẻ trung, xinh đẹp đáng yêu của chàng? Ta không muốn chàng nhìn thấy ta trong vẻ già nua xấu xí như vậy.

Và nàng cầu nguyện, cầu cho mình luôn giữ được dáng hình thanh xuân đẹp đẽ, luôn là một bông hoa đứng đó chờ đợi chàng.

Lại một nơi khác, truyền thuyết kể rằng trên núi có đôi hạc tuyết vô cùng quấn quýt yêu thương nhau và nguyện không bao giờ lìa xa. Chúng đã ở bên nhau rất lâu rất lâu đến nỗi không còn chỉ là những con hạc bình thường, chúng đã thành tinh và cũng vì để không bao giờ phải chia lìa, chúng tạo nên một kết giới khiến dù có đi qua đi lại thế nào thì cũng sẽ trở về với nhau. Nhưng chính kết giới của chúng đã khiến không biết bao người lạc đường trên núi và bỏ mạng, mà chúng không hề hay biết gì.

\- Yukino, con hãy vui lên đi chứ, mấy ngày nữa là con sẽ kết hôn với con trai duy nhất của Chúa đất vùng bên, vinh hoa phú quý không sao kể xiết hưởng thụ cả đời, sao con lại phải vì một kẻ có thể đã chết trận mà hy sinh hạnh phúc đời mình chứ. Nhìn xem bộ hỉ phục mới đẹp làm sao, cậu ta còn gửi tới bao nhiêu trang sức.

Một phu nhân mập mạp trong trang phục kimono đẹp đẽ, đầu cài đầy trâm vàng nói với con gái mình. Cô gái tên Yukino không đáp lại mẹ, mắt vẫn nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ ngóng trông, bộ trang phục kimono nhã nhặn tôn lên khí chất của cô nhưng cũng lại khiến cơ thể cô rệu rã uể oải.

\- Con muốn ở một mình.

Yukino chán ghét chiến tranh, người cô yêu đã ra trận chỉ vì những lãnh chúa đó thích đánh nhau, thích giết chóc và giờ thì chẳng biết bao giờ mới có thể quay về. Vài ngày nữa cô được hứa gả cho một kẻ cô không biết chứ đừng nói là yêu. Nước mắt đã chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì với cô nữa rồi, cô cũng không bỏ trốn hay tự tử, cô không muốn từ bỏ việc chờ người mình yêu trở về. Giá như chàng trở về, chỉ cần chàng bình an trở về thôi. Yukino nhìn về núi tuyết xa xa bên ngoài cửa sổ, tin ngừng chiến đã về nhưng chàng thì mãi không thấy tin tức, khi trở về liệu chàng có đi qua ngọn núi ấy? Ngọn núi có đôi uyên ương hạc tuyết mãi không xa rời, nơi nguy hiểm không lối thoát ấy.

Bỗng Yukino có một cảm giác thật mâu thuẫn, nghĩ đến mình, cô mong đôi hạc ấy luôn ở bên nhau như vậy, mãi không chia lìa nhưng cũng lại muốn người yêu có thể vượt núi trở về. Tuyết bỗng rơi dày hơn, những bông tuyết mờ mịt trắng xoá như đang thì thầm:

Đứa trẻ loài người, nguyện vọng của ngươi là gì?

Là gì ư? Là . . . nguyện vọng của tôi là . . .

Kanon cảm nhận được nỗi tuyệt vọng và khát khao cùng lúc lan toả, không hiểu sao cô lại thấy mình mỉm cười, thì thào trong tuyết:

Tuyết sẽ thành toàn cho các ngươi.

Kanon nhớ lại, toàn bộ câu chuyện về Shirahime ấy của Clamp nhưng nó có liên quan gì tới cô, tới thế giới này cơ chứ? Nó xảy ra ở một thế giới khác, khoan, ở một thế giới khác ư? Chẳng phải cô cũng từng ở một thế giới khác đó sao.

Trong khi Kanon mải ngẩn ngơ suy tư về bản chất của những thế giới thì xung quanh đã thay đổi, không còn tuyết bay, chỉ còn lại một không gian rộng lớn trống trải tuyền màu trắng. Kanon bỗng thấy bên dưới chân mình có ánh sáng phản chiếu, cô bèn nhìn xuống. Một mặt hồ phẳng lặng không gợn sóng nhìn như một tấm gương khổng lồ, còn cô, đang lơ lửng phía trên đó, bên dưới mặt tấm gương khổng lồ ấy phản chiếu hình bóng một phụ nữ vô cùng xinh đẹp với bộ kimono trắng thướt tha, đuôi áo cũng như mái tóc đen của cô ấy kéo dài như vô tận. Kanon không kịp nghĩ gì mà bật thốt lên:

\- Shirahime?

Nhưng rồi Kanon nhìn quanh, chỉ có cô đang đứng đây thôi mà. Bỗng, một giọng nói thì thầm như có như không phát ra từ hình hài dưới hồ:

Cảm ơn người đã cho ta mượn sức mạnh, để nỗi đau của những đứa trẻ ấy chấm dứt, để cơn bão tuyết tan đi, để bình yên lại trở về.

\- Tôi ư? Tôi đã làm gì? Tôi cũng chỉ đứng đó nhìn, chẳng giúp được gì hết.

Người không biết ư? Tuyết là là nước mắt của những đứa trẻ loài người, chính nỗi đau của chúng đã gọi tuyết đến nhưng ước nguyện của chúng lại gọi người đến, nếu không có người, Shirahime cũng chỉ có thể phát tán nỗi đau ấy đi mà thôi. Nhưng chính vì thế con đường của chúng đến với miền cực lạc lại bị đóng băng tại đây, chúng không thể trở về bên người, để siêu thoát, để lần nữa được chuyển kiếp.

\- Như vậy, như vậy . . . nhưng rốt cuộc thì tôi là ai?

Mà lại có thể làm những chuyện không tưởng ấy?

Người là ... người chính là ...

Sau đó cả khung cảnh tan vỡ, Kanon không nghe được câu nói cuối cùng của Shirahime. Khi cô mở mắt ra đã thấy vẻ mặt lo lắng của mẹ và Seiji đang nhìn mình. Thấy cô tỉnh lại, bà Hanazaki cùng Seiji đều thở phào:

\- Tiểu thư tỉnh lại rồi, cô làm tôi sợ quá!

Kanon ngơ ngác:

\- Có chuyện gì vậy? Em còn đang nói chuyện với Shirahime cơ mà.

\- Shirahime? Con chưa tỉnh ngủ hả Kanon?

Bà Hanazaki chớp mắt nhìn con gái rồi lại thấy Kanon đứng lên ngó nghiêng:

\- Mọi người đâu hết rồi?

Rồi người cô lảo đảo vì thân tàu rung rinh.

\- Ai cơ?

Seiji vừa nhanh tay đỡ cô vừa hỏi lại.

\- Thì còn ba người cùng toa với chúng ta ấy.

Bà Hanazaki và Seiji nhìn nhau rồi lại lo lắng nhìn Kanon, cuối cùng Seiji đành lên tiếng:

\- Tiểu thư không nhớ gì à, từ lúc lên tàu thì cô liền ngả ra ngủ, đến giờ đã gần hết ngày khiến bác Hanazaki và tôi lo quá.

Kanon không tin vào tai mình, vừa lên tàu đã ngủ, rõ ràng là mẹ và Seiji sao giờ lại thành cô rồi? Kanon giờ mới để ý thấy toa tàu đã sáng ánh đèn vàng le lói, bên ngoài cửa sổ hắt vào chút ít thứ ánh sáng bạc nhược của chạng vạng khi chiều tàn.

\- Hoá ra, chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi ư?

Bà Hanazaki nhìn con gái đang trầm tư một hồi, ánh mắt bà nhu hoà nhưng lại chút chút cấp bách, mãi một lúc bà mới kìm nén lại sự cấp bách đó rồi ra vẻ nhớ ra chuyện gì liền thao thao kể với cô:

\- Con gái, lúc con ngủ nên không biết, chúng ta rất may mắn, có lẽ chỉ cần đêm nay là tới nơi rồi.

Kanon quay qua mù mờ nhìn mẹ lại vẫn thấy bà vui vẻ kể chuyện:

\- Đã lâu lắm chuyến tàu về làng Okami mới đi thẳng được đấy nhé, trước đây toàn phải đi đường vòng nên qua đêm mới tới nơi. Thế mà khi nãy tàu thông báo trên loa là đường thẳng đột nhiên đi được nên chúng ta đỡ bao nhiêu thời gian.

\- Sao lại thế ạ? - Kanon vẫn trong trạng thái ngơ ngác, theo bản năng hỏi mẹ mình.

Seiji thấy khí trời trở lạnh hơn liền cầm cái chăn trên ghế khoác lên cho cô rồi cũng ngồi xuống nghe bà Hanazaki nói chuyện.

\- Không ai biết làm sao trước đây cả một đoạn đường ray vài chục kilomet vòng qua núi tuyết bị đóng băng toàn bộ không sao phá được nên họ đành phải nối một đường ray khác tuy là phải đi vòng vèo hơn. Thế nào mà chiều nay từ trạm tin phía trước báo cho tàu là con đường băng ấy hoàn toàn tan chảy, trước khi tàu đến còn có người đi kiểm tra, đường ray tốt như mới cứ như thể thời gian bị đóng băng vậy. Dù sao thì đối với chúng ta cũng là chuyện tốt.

Kanon nghe đến đây thì mắt sáng lên Con đường bị đóng băng, siêu thoát ư? Đó không phải một giấc mơ sao? Trùng hợp này có phải quá kỳ lạ không?

Nhưng đúng như mẹ đã nói, đó là chuyện tốt mà.

\---------------

Lời cuối chương:

Thú thật thì mình muốn viết nhanh tới đoạn Kanon ở nhà Hanazaki nhưng khi bắt đầu viết về chặng đường đi của cô thì tình cờ mình đọc lại Shirahime-Syo và mình lại có thêm vài thắc mắc về mấy câu chuyện trong đó, vì thế đành mượn một chap trong này để giải toả. Dù sao thì việc này cũng hoàn toàn phù hợp với khả năng của Kanon, cũng hé lộ một chút về thân phận của Kanon nữa nên mình không ngại viết, chỉ sợ bạn đọc ngại đọc thôi.

Lại nói tiếp về mấy câu chuyện trong Shirahime-Syo.

Chuyện đầu là về núi Nanh Sói, mình rất thắc mắc vì sao con sói cứu Fubuki và mình không thích cách giải thích của bà mẹ lúc bắn chết con sói, hơn nữa tên nó là Inuki, trong X1999, Inuki có màu trắng vì thế mình giải thích theo cách của mình.

Chuyện thứ hai về nàng Kaya biến thành một bông hoa băng, lý do nàng gieo mình thành hoa băng khi còn trẻ như thế là vì sao, rõ ràng nàng vẫn muốn chờ người yêu về vậy thì tại sao lại gieo mình xuống hồ để đóng băng, hẳn phải có cách lý giải.

Chuyện thứ ba, mình vẫn luôn thắc mắc kể từ khi anh lính đi lòng vòng mãi không thoát khỏi hai con hạc tuyết ấy, mình không nghĩ anh ấy bị quả báo mà phải là vì điều gì khác, còn con hạc mái vì sao lại giúp anh ta? Đoạn cuối khi anh ta bắn chết con hạc mái vì muốn tìm đồ ăn, mình nghĩ là do con hạc mái cố tình để bị bắn, để lý giải theo một cách khác thì Yukino đã ước nguyện đôi hạc ấy luôn bên nhau và người cô ấy yêu có thể trở về, hai con hạc cùng chết và anh lính nhờ thế xuống được núi.

Kết thúc vẫn như các câu chuyện trong Shirahime-Syo nhưng mình muốn viết theo một cách lý giải khác để mọi chuyện rõ ràng và có liên kết hơn thôi.


	32. Nhà Hanazaki P1: Mừng người trở về

"Hành khách chú ý, còn 1 tiếng 30 phút nữa tàu sẽ đến ga Okami, xin hành khách lưu ý không để quên hành lý trên tàu và tự thu dọn chỗ ngồi của mình. Trong thời gian này chúng ta sẽ đi qua rừng Okami nên trong tàu sẽ hơi tối và có thể có động vật nhỏ như khỉ, sóc ném đồ lên cửa sổ nên xin hành khách không quan sát quá gần cửa sổ, xin cảm ơn."

Một giọng nói dõng dạc lưu loát như đã nói cả ngàn lần vô cảm truyền ra từ loa thông báo của nhà tàu, Kanon vẫn ngồi ủ chăn, một tay chống má nhìn cái loa tự hỏi không biết đó có thật là người hay chỉ là máy ghi âm. Mặc dù đã đi qua núi tuyết nhưng còn chưa được sưởi nắng ấm bao lâu thì mặt trời đã lặn lại thêm việc tàu đi vào rừng nên không khí vẫn lưu lại toàn giá lạnh. Thấy Kanon đã mặc áo khoác nhưng vẫn khư khư cái chăn, Seiji quan tâm hỏi:

\- Tiểu thư, cô lạnh à? Có muốn dùng cả chăn của tôi không?

\- Không cần đâu, cảm ơn tiền bối, em chỉ chưa quen lắm thôi, ở Clamp quanh năm thời tiết như một nên thật ra em cũng thích cảm giác lành lạnh này.

Kanon cười nói với Seiji rồi quay qua nhìn mẹ mình ngồi đối diện cũng đang ôm chăn đọc sách thì ngập ngừng muốn hỏi rồi lại thôi. Bà Hanazaki cảm nhận được con gái muốn nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười, mắt vẫn không ngước lên mà hỏi:

\- Con muốn nói gì à con gái?

Phiền mẹ nói tất cả những gì mẹ biết ra được không? Đừng ra vẻ bí hiểm như thế có được không?

Nghĩ thì nghĩ vậy nhưng điều duy nhất Kanon dám hỏi bây giờ là:

\- Rốt cuộc thì tại sao tự dưng chúng ta phải quay về nhà nội của con chứ? Không đơn giản chỉ về để thăm hỏi họ hàng thôi chứ ạ?

Hỏi xong Kanon cũng phải thầm khen chính mình, hỏi hay lắm, không có gì sơ hở hết nhưng nhìn lên mẹ mình thì thấy bà vẫn thản nhiên như không có chuyện gì mà lật trang sách tiếp tục đọc. Ngoài trời tối đen như mực, ánh sáng vàng trên tàu chỉ có tác dụng khiến họ không chìm trong bóng tối chứ để đọc sách quả thật khó khăn, Kanon vẫn không hiểu sao mẹ mình còn đọc được nổi.

\- À, quên, chưa nói cho con biết nhỉ.

Sau đó lại là một bầu trời im lặng và lật sách. Kanon trong lòng đã muốn phát hoả, mẹ có thể nghiêm túc chút không?

Vừa nghĩ đến đó thì đã thấy bà Hanazaki gập sách lại để lên bàn, hai tay kéo chăn siết vào người cho ấm hơn, khi ấy bà mới thả lỏng ngả người ra ghế nhìn con gái đầy dịu dàng nói:

\- Chuyện này nói ra thì cũng dài nhưng tóm lại là chúng ta cần về tham dự lễ hội truyền thống của gia tộc.

Kanon nhướn mày, nếu là lễ hội truyền thống thì sẽ phải tổ chức định kỳ như vậy chẳng phải cô của trước đây cũng từng tham gia nhưng nghe cách mẹ nói chuyện thì có vẻ trong suốt tuổi thơ của cô chưa từng dự lễ hội này bao giờ.

\- Giải thích ra thì thật phức tạp, mẹ ghét mấy chuyện phức tạp. Nhưng mà từ khi sinh ra đến giờ con cũng chưa từng về quê nội nên cứ từ từ tự cảm nhận là được rồi.

Kanon gào thét trong lòng nhưng bề ngoài thì vẫn phải tỏ ra bình tĩnh, thản nhiên mỉm cười như thể mình biết mà không muốn nói, nhìn chằm chằm mẹ chờ bà nói tiếp. Bà Hanazaki nhìn con gái bằng ánh mắt mà theo Kanon đánh giá như một người đi câu cá ngồi nhứ mồi vô cùng kiên nhẫn vậy. Kỳ thật cô không thể tưởng tượng được là hiện tại trong lòng mẹ mình cũng rất rối bời vì không biết bắt đầu từ đâu để giải thích mọi chuyện cho con gái. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại một hồi sắp xếp những điều cần nói thật cẩn thận, bà Hanazaki mới bắt đầu nói, giọng điệu như hồi tưởng lại một câu chuyện cũ mà bà từng kể đi kể lại nhiều lần:

\- Nhà Hanazaki là một gia tộc lớn chuyên xử lý những chuyện về tâm linh...

Thấy ánh mắt long lanh hào hứng muốn hỏi lại thôi của con gái, bà Hanazaki mỉm cười tiếp tục:

\- Cứ một khoảng thời gian dài, không cố định, nhà Hanazaki chúng ta sẽ tổ chức Lễ hội lớn gọi người của gia tộc từ các nơi trở về và mời các gia tộc khác cũng chuyên về tâm linh đến làng Okami tham dự. Mẹ cũng không biết lần tổ chức Lễ hội trước là lúc nào nữa, từ khi mẹ về làm dâu nhà Hanazaki cho đến khi chuyển ra ngoài sinh con thì chưa từng có Lễ hội nên cũng chưa từng quay trở lại.

Kanon nghe như nuốt từng từ, cảm thấy yên tâm vì trước đây mình chưa từng về nhà Hanazaki, rồi như một đứa trẻ đòi quà, đầy hưng phấn hỏi mẹ mình:

\- Lễ hội này nghe thật bí hiểm, nó là về cái gì vậy ạ?

Bà Hanazaki còn đang nghĩ xem nói thế nào thì Seiji đã cướp lời:

\- Theo như những gì tôi biết thì gia tộc Hanazaki là chỗ dựa tinh thần cho các thế lực về tâm linh trên toàn Nhật bản, tất cả các âm dương sư hay những người làm việc về tâm linh đều cần phải có một niềm tin nhất định vào tín ngưỡng nào đó vì bản thân họ có thể thấy những điều người thường không thể thấy. Nhà Hanazaki là những người dành cả đời từ thế hệ này qua thế hệ khác để chăm lo cho những tín ngưỡng ấy, là các vị thần. Vì thế Lễ hội lớn này là Lễ hội dành cho các vị thần, mọi người được mời đến để gột rửa tâm hồn và gia tăng niềm tin vào tín ngưỡng của họ, có như vậy sức mạnh tâm linh mà họ tin tưởng mới lớn mạnh được, chính vì thế họ rất mong chờ dự Lễ hội.

Kanon nghe Seiji nói một lèo không thèm nghỉ và nói xong thì lại khoanh tay, nhắm mắt, ngả đầu ra sau ghế, biểu hiện "tôi chỉ biết có thế thôi, có hỏi thêm cũng vô ích" thì chỉ muốn hét lên, nói như anh thà đừng nói còn hơn, giải thích mà cứ như không, chẳng hiểu gì hết.

Đây là bệnh di truyền rồi cô gái, không chữa được đâu.

Kanon định quay sang hỏi lại mẹ cho rõ hơn nhưng vừa quay qua đã thấy bà Hanazaki vỗ hai tay vào nhau vui sướng thốt lên:

\- Đó cũng là toàn bộ những gì mẹ muốn nói, Ichikawa-kun đúng là tri kỷ mà. Được rồi con gái, mau nghỉ ngơi một chút, chúng ta sắp tới nơi rồi.

Thế là Kanon đành ngậm ngùi vùi mình vào chăn, tựa người vào thành tàu miên man suy ngẫm trong khi bà Hanazaki vừa dọn đồ vừa ngân nga một giai điệu kỳ lạ.

Gia tộc chuyên chăm lo cho các vị thần mà các âm dương sư khắp cả nước đều trông vào ư? Quyền lực lớn mà trách nhiệm cũng nặng ghê. Cứ suy tư một hồi, lúc mở mắt ra lần nữa Kanon đã thấy tàu dừng hẳn, mẹ và Seiji đều đang ngồi với hành lý chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, cô giật mình đứng dậy:

\- Ôi, con lại ngủ quên à, sao mọi người không gọi con?

\- Vì thấy con ngủ ngon quá mà chúng ta còn phải chờ chút nữa mới rời tàu được nên chưa gọi con dậy thôi.

Kanon mới ngủ dậy ngơ ngác hỏi:

\- Chờ? Chờ gì cơ ạ?

Cô vừa hỏi xong thì cửa tàu dẫn sang toa khác mở ra, một người từ từ tiến vào. Trong thứ ánh sáng mù mờ của đèn tàu, Kanon nheo mắt vào cũng chỉ thấy một bóng người nhỏ bé đang chậm chạp tiến lại phía họ dọc theo toa tàu, khi người đó đến gần, Kanon mới nhận ra đó là một bà cụ. Bà cụ dáng người nhỏ bé còn hơi còng lưng, mặc một bộ kimono kẻ sọc màu nâu nhạt, chân đi tất cùng guốc gỗ, mái tóc bạc phơ được búi tròn gọn gàng sau đầu, bà thủng thẳng chắp hai tay sau lưng đến trước mặt ba người mới đưa tay ra trước hơi cúi người chào rồi dùng chất giọng run rẩy của mình nói:

\- Chào buổi tối ba vị, tàu đã đến ga Okami, xin phép cho lão kiểm tra vé.

Tất nhiên ba người họ vui vẻ lấy vé ra đưa cho bà cụ xem, Kanon vừa đưa vé vừa quan sát gương mặt nhăn nheo cùng cái miệng móm mém của cụ, cảm giác thật giống bà cụ xem bói trong XXXHolic.

Khi bà cụ nhận tấm vé cuối cùng từ tay Kanon, ngón tay cái của bà sượt qua ngón cái của cô, ngay tại khoảnh khắc đó, Kanon cảm thấy một luồng quay cuồng thoánh vụt lên rồi biến mất. Trong lúc cô ngây người thì bà cụ cũng mở to đôi mắt bị sụp bởi lớp da nhăn nheo đầy đồi mồi của mình, khuôn miệng móm mém cũng há ra lắp bắp:

\- Người. . . người là . . . Ka. . . Ka. . . sama. . .

Rồi bà cụ cứ đứng yên ở đó run rẩy nhìn Kanon với vẻ không thể tin được cho tới khi cửa toa mở ra và một người đàn ông vận kimono cùng hakama xanh đen tay cầm đèn hải quân bước lên tàu, nghiêm cẩn cúi đầu chào rồi dõng dạc nói:

\- Xin chào, có phải ba vị là Hanazaki Naoko-sama, Hanazaki Kanon-sama và Ichikawa Seiji-sama? Tôi là Hanazaki Saitou, quản gia nhà Hanazaki đến đón các vị.

Giới thiệu xong đâu đấy, ông Saitou mới để ý thấy tình huống khó xử trước mặt, nhìn về phía bà cụ đang run rẩy, mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm Kanon, ông liền hỏi:

\- Aomi-sam... à, Aomi-san? Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?

Bà cụ lúc này mới rùng mình quay về hiện thực nhận ra sự thất thố của bản thân thì run rẩy nói:

\- Thật có lỗi, lão già rồi nên hơi lẩm cẩm.

\- Không sao ạ.

Kanon vội vàng nói rồi đưa tay định đỡ bà cụ nhưng liền thấy bà đã tránh xuống tận góc tàu từ lúc nào, bà đứng đó cúi đầu chuẩn mực:

\- Kính chào quý khách, hy vọng các vị hài lòng với chuyến đi của nhà tàu.

Ba người họ cũng đứng lên cúi chào bà, ông Saitou gật đầu với bà, bước lên đón lấy vali trên tay bà Hanazaki rồi nói:

\- Xin các vị đi theo tôi!

Kanon định cầm balo của mình lên thì không thấy đâu, ngước lên đã thấy Seiji đeo balo của cả hai người họ rồi, cô vội nói:

\- Tiền bối để em tự mang được rồi.

\- Tiểu thư đi lên trước đi, nhìn cô có vẻ không khoẻ lắm.

Seiji điềm đạm nói nhưng nhìn ánh mắt kiên quyết kia của cậu thì Kanon biết có đòi nữa cũng không được nên đành quấn chăn thành như một tấm khăn choàng quanh người rồi đi lên trước, theo sau mẹ bước ra ngoài toa tàu. Trước khi đi ra cô còn không quên ngoái lại nhìn bà cụ soát vé nhưng góc tàu nơi bà đứng đã chẳng còn ai.

Ga tàu Okami vô cùng đơn sơ, chỉ có một phòng chờ nhỏ bên trong, ngoài sảnh chờ tàu có mái hiên gỗ cùng vài cái ghế băng cũng bằng gỗ. Không khí bên ngoài thoáng đãng và vô cùng dễ chịu, hơi lạnh vẫn luồn lách trong không khí khiến mỗi hơi thở của mọi người ngưng tụ thành một làn sương mỏng. Nhìn ông Saitou mặc hakama mỏng manh mà rất thoải mái thì biết ông đã quá quen với thời tiết này rồi.

Ông Saitou một tay cầm đèn, một tay kéo vali đi phía trước, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện gì đó với bà Hanazaki, Kanon thì mải mê ngắm nghía con đường họ đi nhờ ánh sáng lờ mờ của ngọn đèn neon ở ga tàu và cô nhận ra họ đang ở giữa rừng vì bao quanh họ chỉ toàn cây là cây. Ông Saitou dẫn họ đi vòng qua nhà ga, qua một con đường độc đạo nhỏ xuyên qua khu rừng, ngọn đèn hải quân ông cầm trên tay chỉ vừa đủ để họ thấy đường đi dưới chân. Ông đi rất chậm rãi để soi đường cho ba người phía sau thi thoảng quay lại nhắc nhở:

\- Các vị cẩn thận, đường rừng nên hơi khó đi.

Không khí trong rừng càng có vẻ âm u lạnh giá nhưng Kanon lại không thấy sợ hãi mà có cảm giác như. . . được về nhà? Thật kỳ lạ, chính cô cũng cảm thấy ngạc nhiên với cảm giác này của mình. Theo như mẹ kể thì cô chưa từng về nhà Hanazaki, dù là bản thân cô hay bản thể cũ thì cũng chẳng có ấn tượng gì với nơi này, vậy mà lại cảm thấy thế ư? Có phải do dòng máu Hanazaki đang chảy trong cơ thể này hay còn vì lý do nào nữa? Tuy hoàn toàn không biết mọi chuyện rồi sẽ dẫn đến đâu nhưng Kanon thật sự hạnh phúc vì có được cảm giác này, như vậy là đủ rồi. Trong niềm hân hoan được trở về nhà ấy Kanon hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở ra đầy một màn sương, vui vẻ đi theo ánh đèn phía trước thì một đốm sáng nhỏ lập loè bay đến trước mặt cô. Kanon chớp mắt có chút ngạc nhiên khi thấy đốm sáng đậu lên ngón tay mình nhưng rồi nhận ra thứ gì, cô reo lên:

\- Đom đóm! Tiền bối nhìn này, là đom đóm đó, đẹp quá!

Kanon chỉ vừa đưa ngón tay lên quay ra sau định khoe với Seiji thì một màn đáng kinh ngạc hiện lên trước mắt. Hàng nghìn hàng vạn những con đóm đóm mang theo ánh sáng mờ ảo bỗng từ đâu tụ tập bay đến làm bừng sáng cả một mảng rừng quanh họ. Gió luồn qua những rặng cây khiến chúng rung rinh xì xào như đang thì thầm khúc ca chào mừng. Kanon chỉ biết tròn mắt ngắm nhìn cảnh tượng ngoạn mục trước mắt, cảm giác trở về nhà trở nên mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết.

Seiji cũng ngoái đầu nhìn khung cảnh kỳ ảo quanh mình nhưng không bởi thế mà bị phân tâm, ngay lập tức lại quay về nhìn Kanon, thấy khuôn mặt vừa ngạc nhiên vừa xúc động của cô, Seiji bất giác nở một nụ cười nhu hòa. Cơn kinh ngạc qua đi, bà Hanazaki cũng bất giác mỉm cười, vừa lúc nghe ông Saitou nói nhỏ bên cạnh:

\- Khu rừng đang mừng người trở về.

Một lúc trước, tại sân ga bên kia, bà cụ Aomi chắp hai tay sau tấm lưng còng bước từ trên tàu xuống, đã có hai thiếu niên đứng tại sân ga chờ bà.

\- Aomi-sama? Chúng con tới đón người.

Một thiếu niên chừng 17, 18 tuổi gương mặt góc cạnh kiên nghị vận kimono xanh sáng và hakama xanh đậm bước lên đỡ bà lão Aomi, thiếu niên còn lại chừng 15 tuổi mặc áo trắng cùng hakama đen thì đứng bên cạnh hơi cúi đầu cung kính như chờ lệnh, vẻ nghiêm túc nhìn đối lập hẳn với nét non nớt trên khuôn mặt cậu.

\- Ừm.

Bà Aomi chỉ đáp lại một tiếng, tay vẫn chắp sau lưng, đưa đôi mắt nhăn nheo nhìn về phía nhóm người Kanon vừa đi. Thiếu niên trong bộ hakama xanh hơi mỉm cười dường như rất quen thuộc với bà:

\- Hôm nay Aomi-sama lại đóng giả nhân viên nhà tàu đi sát hạch khách mời, có thu hoạch được gì thú vị không ạ?

Lúc này bà lão mắt vẫn liếc về hướng đi của Kanon một lát rồi mới quay sang nhìn cậu thiếu niên, cũng không tỏ vẻ tức giận gì với lời trêu đùa của cậu:

\- Sát hạch cái gì, ta mà rảnh vậy sao? Nhưng đã lâu rồi làng Okami chưa có Lễ hội, vẫn là phải cẩn thận một chút.

Cậu thiếu niên thu lại nụ cười, vừa đỡ bà vừa cung kính đáp:

\- Vâng, vậy bà có phát hiện được gì không ạ?

\- Ừm, khách mời đều ổn, con cháu nhà Hanazaki trở về cũng không thành vấn đề thậm chí còn cả một kinh hỉ lớn.

Cả hai thiếu niên cùng ngước lên nhìn bà lão với vẻ kinh ngạc, Aomi-sama đã sống gần trăm năm, chưa chuyện gì mà bà chưa trải qua, liệu còn gì có thể khiến bà thấy kinh hỉ đây?

Nhìn hai gương mặt trẻ tuổi với vẻ đầy chờ mong hướng về mình mà không dám hỏi, bà Aomi cảm thấy vui vẻ, định nói gì trêu chọc nhưng rồi mảng rừng bên cạnh bừng sáng khiến cả ba người họ cùng quay về hướng đó. Cậu thiếu niên 15 tuổi lúc này mới quay qua hỏi:

\- Aomi-sama, chuyện này. . .

Đã từ rất lâu chưa xảy ra rồi.

Bà lão Aomi quên cả tấm lưng còng, đứng thẳng lên, khuôn mặt đầy xúc động mãi một hồi mới thốt lên:

\- Chính là chuyện kinh hỉ ta nói đó.


	33. Nhà Hanazaki P2: Quá khứ hé lộ

Đứng trong hành lang của một căn nhà truyền thống Nhật toàn bằng gỗ quý, Kanon vẫn còn chưa tin nổi chặng đường mình vừa trải qua, chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra vậy? Cái làng này có còn là cái làng nữa hay không?

Kể từ lúc đi con đường độc đạo qua rừng, khi chiếc Roll Royce kiểu cổ dừng trước mặt cô và ông Saitou rất tự nhiên để hành lý và mở cửa mời cô lên thì Kanon đã nhận ra có gì đó sai sai nhưng chưa rõ sai ở đâu. Chỉ khi đi chiếc xe chạy qua một con đường dài bao quanh bởi những cánh đồng lúa và hoa màu đến trung tâm làng thì Kanon đã biết cái gì sai rồi. Toàn bộ ngôi làng được bao bọc bằng vô vàn ánh sáng mờ ảo đầy sắc màu của những chiếc đèn lồng cổ truyền treo trên các cây dọc hai bên đường từ 2 km vào đến tận trung tâm làng. Trong làng, từng ngôi nhà gỗ treo đầy đèn trước cổng và trong sân. Nhưng có ai làm ơn nói cho cô biết, tại sao một ngôi làng nhỏ chốn hẻo lánh này lại có cả đầy đủ siêu thị, trường học đa cấp bậc rộng với đủ sân thể thao, thể chất các kiểu rồi bệnh viện, tiệm may thời trang, đá quý, còn các sân tập cưỡi ngựa, bắn cung, võ thuật các môn phái... chưa kể đến tất cả cơ sở hạ tầng đều làm từ gỗ. Vừa đi vừa nghe ông Saitou giới thiệu, Kanon cảm giác quai hàm mình sắp rớt ra rồi.

Thấy con gái mình vẫn đứng trân trân với vẻ không thể tin nổi trên mặt nhìn ông Saitou cúi đầu rời đi, Bà Hanazaki chỉ thở dài tiến lên vỗ vai cô:

– Chào mừng con về nhà Hanazaki!

Sau đó có ba phụ nữ mặc kimono xanh đen khẽ khàng đi đến cúi đầu chào ba người họ:

– Buổi tối tốt lành Naoko-sama, Kanon-sama, Ichikawa-sama, chúng tôi là Ren, Rin và Ran đến để phục vụ ba vị, bữa tối sẽ sẵn sàng trong ít phút nữa, xin các vị về phòng thu xếp một lát, có thể lựa chọn tắm nước nóng hoặc ăn trước, tuỳ các vị ạ.

– Cảm tạ các chị đã tới giúp đỡ, chúng tôi sẽ dùng bữa luôn.

Bà Hanazaki đưa ra quyết định thay cho Kanon và Seiji, dù sao cũng đã khá muộn không thể để bọn trẻ chịu đói thêm được.

Ba người phụ nữ cùng cười, Ren nhìn hai người còn lại ý bảo đi chuẩn bị rồi đi đến cái kệ cạnh đó lấy ra một hộp đồ rất to có vẻ nặng được bọc rất đẹp bằng gấm, cung kính đưa đến trước Kanon với một nụ cười vô cùng chuyên nghiệp:

– Kanon-sama, bưu kiện này được gửi đến cho ngài vào sáng nay.

Kanon ngớ người chỉ vào mặt mình:

– Cho em? Chị có lầm không ạ, em vừa rời nhà đi sáng nay và đây là lần đầy em trở về đây.

– Không nhầm lẫn đâu ạ, trên đây có ghi tên ngài, còn người gửi là thiếu gia Imonoyama Nokoru.

Kanon chết đứng tại chỗ, thật sự là có nhầm lẫn, nhầm lẫn to lớn ấy chứ nhưng rồi sau khi nghe Ren giải thích, cô càng muốn ngất:

– Thiếu gia Imonoyama đã thuê nguyên một chuyến trực thăng chuyên vận chuyển hàng cho làng Okami gửi đến vào trưa nay ạ.

– Thế ở đây có sân bay không ạ?

Đừng nói là có nhé, vậy thì cả ngày nay cô ê ẩm ngồi tàu làm gì.

– Làng Okami không cho phép người ngoài vào làng bằng bất cứ phương tiện nào khác ngoài các chuyến tàu nên không có sân bay ạ, trực thăng là dành riêng cho vận chuyển hàng hoá và thư từ các nơi ạ.

Quá xa hoa rồi, Kanon run rẩy đưa hai tay nhận hộp bưu kiện, cô đã quên mất cô đang sống trong thế giới của một kẻ phá của nào đó.

– Cảm. . . ơn chị ạ.

– Không có gì, rất vui lòng được phục vụ ngài, Kanon-sama.

Nói rồi Ren lại cúi đầu quy chuẩn sau đó xin phép dẫn ba người họ về phòng của mình. Kanon vừa ôm hộp đồ thấy mẹ mình chỉ cười cười còn tiền bối mặt than thì không có biểu hiện gì, có vẻ như cả thế giới ai cũng biết đến sự phá của của thiếu gia Nokoru và không lấy làm kinh ngạc cho lắm.

Nhưng điều Kanon không ngờ là một nơi được gọi là trung tâm tâm linh của Nhật Bản lại khác lạ đến thế, khác hẳn những gì cô được đọc và xem trước đây. Bước vào căn phòng sang trọng rộng lớn thoang thoảng mùi trầm của mình, Kanon vẫn còn cảm thán không thôi, hoá ra gia tộc nhà mình lại giàu sang phú quý như thế. Nhưng đánh đổi lại là thứ gì?

Có đôi khi Kanon nghĩ mình đã sống quá lý tính, suy nghĩ quá nhiều thứ mà thực sự là không thay đổi được gì hoặc cũng có thể đó là do bệnh nghề nghiệp mà ra, làm một người viết lách luôn phải thấu hiểu mọi việc một cách rõ ràng. Nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cũng chẳng phải việc mình có thể lo được, Kanon vứt mọi chuyện ra sau đầu, để balo vào tủ rồi ngồi xuống tấm nệm mở hộp quà mà Nokoru đã gửi.

Bên trong có ba tầng xếp ba bộ kimono với ba kiểu và ba màu khác nhau được chế tác rất tinh xảo cùng chất vải thượng thừa. Một tấm thiệp màu hồng nhỏ xinh được đặt ngay trên bộ đầu tiên, Kanon liền cầm lên đọc:

"Kanon-chan thân mến,

Anh nghĩ em sẽ cần đến ba bộ kimono này tại nhà Hanazaki. Đây là quà tặng dành cho em sau chuỗi ngày vất vả vì công việc của Hội học sinh và Đội trinh thám, chúng được gửi đến ngay sau khi em lên đường về quê vì thế anh đành gửi đến em muộn một chút, cũng không thể trao tận tay em, thật xin lỗi em vì điều này.

Hy vọng em có những ngày vui vẻ tại quê nhà và hẹn gặp lại em vào tuần sau!

PS: Thật muốn nhìn em mặc kimono mà.

Anh dừng bút nhé, Suoh lại bắt đầu kêu ca rồi ^^!"

Kanon mỉm cười cảm thấy lòng đầy ấm áp và vui vẻ. Cô nằm xuống tấm nệm trắng tinh đã được trải sẵn trên sàn, mường tượng lại tất cả mọi chuyện kể từ khi cô tới đây. Cô, một kẻ lạc đến thế giới này bơ vơ trơ chọi không quá khứ không ký ức nhưng lại có thể nhận được bao điều tốt đẹp đến vậy quả thực khiến cô nghĩ toàn bộ chỉ là một giấc mộng. Cô vốn chỉ định an an ổn ổn mà sống cho đến hết đời này như vậy đã là tốt lắm rồi nhưng rồi cô còn nhận được thật nhiều sự quan tâm, thậm chí có quê hương và hơn hết có người trông mong chờ đợi cô trở về.

Hạnh phúc! Đó là tất cả những gì cô cảm nhận được ngay tại lúc này.

Bữa ăn tối vô cùng xa hoa cùng lẩu rau củ quả và nấm thiên nhiên, theo lời Ren thì trong những ngày chuẩn bị và tổ chức lễ hội, tất cả mọi người cần phải ăn đồ thanh đạm. Kanon vô cùng thoả mãn, vị ngọt của nấm hoà cùng vị thanh của rau và nước dùng nóng sốt khiến tâm hồn cô lâng lâng, vừa ăn hết một bát đầy, Kanon liền ôm khuôn mặt hạnh phúc thốt lên:

– Ngon quá trời ngon!

– Vậy con ăn nhiều một chút.

Bà Hanazaki mỉm cười nói với con gái, Ren, Rin và Ran cùng cười khúc khích trong khi vẫn luôn tay làm đồ ăn cho ba người. Seiji vẫn vững vàng ngồi đó, im lặng ăn chậm nhai kỹ, điều này khiến Kanon cảm thấy có chút ngượng ngùng vì mới vừa kêu to trong bữa ăn. Xem ra trong mấy ngày tới cô cần chú ý hành vi của mình một chút, không thể quá thoải mái như khi ở với mẹ được.

Ngay sau bữa ăn còn là một trải nghiệm càng tuyệt vời hơn với Kanon khi được ngâm mình trong bể nước nóng thiên nhiên cùng mẹ. Kanon nhào lại đòi kỳ lưng cho mẹ, vừa làm vừa nói chuyện rôm rả:

– Con chưa từng nghĩ nhà nội của mình lại ... ừm quyền thế và giàu sang thế này, chắc nhà mình cũng nhiều con cháu lắm mẹ nhỉ?

– Là tại mẹ chưa có dịp nào nói cho con thôi, dù sao nó cũng liên quan tới... cha con hơn thế nữa các gia tộc lớn đều rất... phức tạp.

Kanon gật gù an ủi mẹ, điều này cô hiểu chứ:

– Con hiểu mà, mẹ không cần phải cảm thấy có lỗi.

Bà Hanazaki xoay người lại nhìn con gái, trong làn khói mờ ảo của bể nước nóng, Kanon không nhìn rõ nhưng chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy mẹ cười thật buồn.

– Vậy, con có muốn biết gì không? Nếu con muốn... mẹ sẽ nói với con.

Kanon có cảm giác mình nghe ra rất nhiều ý nghĩa từ câu hứa hẹn của mẹ nhưng rốt cuộc cô cũng không biết thật sự mình muốn biết điều gì đây, hơn thế, nghe giọng nói nghẹn ngào của mẹ thì mọi chuyện dường như phức tạp hơn những gì cô có thể tưởng tượng. Nếu đã vậy thì cần gì phải làm nó phức tạp hơn nữa chứ, nghĩ vậy, Kanon bật cười nói giọng chọc ghẹo mẹ mình:

– Thế... mẹ kể con nghe cha và mẹ đã gặp nhau thế nào đi.

Dường như bà Hanazaki không nghĩ con gái mình lại hỏi chuyện này, chút lo lắng trong bà bỗng chốc biến thành sự hoài niệm. Bà trầm ngâm một hồi rồi dựa lưng vào thành bể, mắt nhắm lại hưởng thụ cảm giác được thả lỏng từng thớ thịt, một hồi mới bắt đầu kể chuyện:

– Cũng không có gì, cha con là người nhà Hanazaki nhưng lại không theo sự nghiệp của gia tộc mà muốn trở thành một luật sư, điều này đã gây tranh cãi một hồi trong nhà nhưng cuối cùng cha con cũng được toại nguyện. Cha con là người hiền hoà, trầm tĩnh và thông minh, ông ấy khăn gói quả mướp một mình lên Tokyo và thi đỗ khoa Luật đại học Tokyo rồi vừa làm vừa học, hoàn toàn không phụ thuộc vào gia đình. Lúc đó mẹ vẫn còn là học sinh năm cuối phổ thông của trường Clamp. Cha mẹ gặp nhau tại thư viện trung tâm của thành phố, mẹ vẫn còn nhớ ông ấy xin lỗi rối rít khi va vào mẹ.

Đến đây bà Hanazaki cười vui vẻ như một thiếu nữ đôi mươi, Kanon cũng dựa người vào thành bể nghe chuyện, cảm thấy tình yêu đúng là thứ kỳ diệu.

– Con có thể nói khi cha mẹ nhìn thấy nhau như bị sét đánh trúng đó, tình yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, khi ấy mẹ vẫn còn chưa tin vào số mệnh nhưng chẳng hiểu sao khi vừa thấy cha con, mẹ lại tin rằng cha con là nửa kia của mình ngay. Chúng ta sau đó đã hẹn hò nhưng cũng không gặp nhau được nhiều lắm vì cha con rất bận, con biết đấy, vừa học vừa làm. Sau khi tốt nghiệp phổ thông, mẹ đã bất chấp phản đối của gia đình và kết hôn với cha con, đến tận bây giờ vẫn còn bị họ từ mặt đó he he.

– Vậy mẹ có hối hận không?

Kanon chợt hỏi, vì tình yêu mà rời bỏ gia đình chừng ấy năm chắc hẳn mẹ cũng từng thấy nhớ nhà chứ.

– Ông bà ngoại của con mất từ khi mẹ còn nhỏ vì tai nạn cho nên mẹ là được nuôi thả từ bé, lúc cần người quan tâm thì không có ai nhưng khi không cần thì người ta lại cứ thích nhào vào. Mẹ từng nghĩ lấy cha con là quyết định đúng đắn nhất đời mình đấy.

Bà Hanazaki nói rất thoải mái khiến Kanon yên tâm không ít nhưng, vậy cha cô đâu?

– Sau đó, chúng ta đã trải qua một cuộc sống rất khó khăn vì cha con vẫn phải đi học cho đến ngày đó, ngày mà mẹ biết tin trong cơ thể mẹ có một sinh linh bé nhỏ tồn lại.

Nói đến đây đôi mắt bà Hanazaki bị bao trùm bởi một thứ cảm xúc hỗn độn, đến giọng nói của bà cũng trở nên xúc động, có hạnh phúc lại có đau buồn, nếu Kanon cảm nhận không nhầm thì còn có cả tự trách và một chút oán giận.

– Nếu không phải họ gọi cha con về gấp thì ông ấy đã không gặp tai nạn, đã không để lại mình mẹ trên cõi đời này. Nếu khi ấy mẹ nói cho cha con biết mẹ có thai thì có lẽ . . .

Thấy mẹ mình không ổn, Kanon ngay lập tức ôm chầm lấy bà, nhắm mắt cảm nhận nỗi đau của bà, dịu dàng xoa lưng bà rồi nhẹ giọng nói:

– Mẹ, mẹ còn có con, con ở đây, vẫn luôn ở bên mẹ.

Nhưng dường như bà Hanazaki lại không nghe thấy cô nói mà càng trở nên kích động hơn, thân mình bà run rẩy, giọng nói nghẹn ngào khản đặc vì nước mắt:

– Không đâu, họ đã cướp con khỏi tay mẹ, bây giờ cũng thế, mẹ chờ bao lâu nay mới có thể gặp lại con mà bây giờ họ lại gọi chúng ta về, họ muốn chia cách hai mẹ con ta. Không thể đâu! Con gái, ngay sáng mai chúng ta sẽ trở về, về nhà của hai mẹ con ta, sẽ không để họ tìm thấy, được không con gái?

Bà Hanazaki trở nên mất kiểm soát một cách lạ lùng ôm chặt lấy Kanon, Kanon chưa từng thấy người mẹ hiền hoà của mình như thế bao giờ, nhất định là có thứ gì đó... nhưng điều cấp bách bây giờ là phải khiến mẹ bình tâm lại. Kanon cũng ôm chặt lấy mẹ mình, hít một hơi thật sâu định dùng sức đánh mạnh vào gáy bà để bà ngất đi nhưng ngay lúc ấy, cảm giác quay cuồng khi cô chạm vào ngón tay của bà lão soát vé ở trên tàu lại xuất hiện. Kanon bỗng mở to mắt, miệng phát ra những âm thanh thật lớn rõ ràng như một bài kinh. Toàn bộ khu vực bể tắm rúng động khiến Seiji vừa ra khỏi phòng tắm nam chạy ngay đến đập cửa bên phòng tắm nữ:

– Tiểu thư? Có chuyện gì?

Những ngay lúc đó, Ren liền tiến lên cản cậu lại, thái độ vẫn hết sức cung kính nói:

– Ichikawa-sama, xin dừng bước, Kanon-sama chỉ là... đang trừ tà thôi.

– Trừ... tà... ? Cô nói gì vậy? Mau tránh ra, tôi phải vào...

Seiji hùng hổ định đẩy Ren ra lao vào trong.

– Nếu cậu vào đó sẽ chỉ làm gián đoạn việc của ngài thôi.

Ren vẫn rất bình tĩnh và trong lúc Seiji bị phân tâm vì sự lưỡng lự đó thì một luồng sáng mạnh mẽ bừng lên, lấy trung tâm là bể tắm của Kanon mà bao trùm khắp khu vực nhà chính Hanazaki.

– Chuyện này... Aomi-sama, người xem!

Hanazaki Kenji, gia chủ đương nhiệm của nhà Hanazaki đang thưởng thức trà và bàn chuyện tổ chức Lễ hội cùng bà lão Aomi thì bị sức mạnh và ánh sáng từ khu bể tắm làm cho kinh sợ. Đã rất lâu rồi chưa từng có thứ sức mạnh thanh tẩy nào có thể hiển thị rõ ràng và mạnh mẽ đến vậy. Bà Aomi nhìn những quầng sáng trước mặt, cảm nhận sự thuần khiết trong đó chỉ liên tục gật gù trong xúc động:

– Thần thể đã thức tỉnh rồi, thật sự thức tỉnh rồi!

Trong một góc tối cạnh khu nhà của mẹ con Kanon, một thiếu niên mặc kimono ôm đầu đau đớn trong một quầng sáng, miệng rên rỉ:

– Không thể nào! Không muốn...

Ánh mắt hắn trở nên mông lung lại có vẻ thư thái hơn hẳn nhưng ngay lúc cả quầng sáng bao trùm lấy hắn thì một giọng nói tăm tối lại vang lên trong đầu hắn:

Đừng để nó thanh tẩy ngươi, ngươi phải nhớ rõ những oán hận này, phải ghi nhớ thật kỹ, phải mạnh mẽ hơn, người là đại diện cho cả thế giới đầy đau khổ này, hãy nhớ kỹ...

Và ánh mắt thiếu niên lại bị bóng tối che phủ, hắn nghiến răng gằn từng từ như để ghi nhớ rõ những đau khổ cùng hận thù cùng cực:

– Thần . . . thể. . .

Rồi bóng người thoáng chốc vụt biến mất chỉ còn lại ánh sáng lan toả trong không trung.


	34. Nhà Hanazaki P3: Lạc vào mộng cảnh

Những đốm sáng nhỏ phát tán từ quầng sáng lan toả vào trong khu rừng rộng lớn bao quanh làng Okami khiến các sinh vật trong đó vui mừng đón nhận. Nhưng không lâu sau, những đốm sáng bắt đầu mờ dần, quầng sáng cũng thu lại nhỏ dần về phía phòng tắm nơi Kanon cùng mẹ đang ở trong. Nhận thấy sự thay đổi, Seiji ngay lập tức đẩy Ren vẫn đang đứng chắn trước mình ra và lao vào bên trong:

– Tiểu thư, cô...

Nhưng chưa kịp hỏi han gì thì Seiji đã lại vội quay người lại, mặt cậu cúi thật thấp đỏ đến không thể đỏ hơn. Lượn lờ trong khói nước nóng mơ hồ là Kanon đang đỡ mẹ mình đứng dưới bể tắm, trong tình trạng của Eva. Seiji run run giọng cố gắng hỏi thăm:

– Tiểu... tiểu thư... Cô... không sao... sao chứ?

Nhưng không có tiếng đáp lại. Vừa lúc này, Ren, Rin và Ran cùng bước vào mang theo khăn và kimono cho hai mẹ con Kanon. Ren liếc qua nhận ra thảm cảnh của cậu vệ sĩ đầy trách nhiệm thì mỉm cười nói:

– Ichikawa-sama, chỗ này đã có chúng tôi lo rồi, ngài ở lại không tiện, xin ra ngoài chờ một lát.

Seiji như được cứu rỗi, quay lại dùng ánh mắt có chút áy náy cùng cảm tạ, gật đầu với Ren rồi đi vội ra ngoài.

Khi Ren, Rin và Ran tiến đến sát bể nước nóng thì thấy bà Hanazaki đã ngất, đang được Kanon ôm ngang lấy. Kanon vừa đỡ mẹ mình vừa đứng yên bất động, gương mặt vô cảm, ánh mắt đờ đẫn không có biểu hiện như đang tỉnh táo.

Ba cô gái vội vã lội xuống nước đỡ lấy Kanon và bà Hanazaki, khó khăn lắm mới tách được vòng tay của Kanon ra khỏi mẹ cô. Đưa hai mẹ con lên bờ, ba cô gái lau qua người rồi mặc kimono cho họ. Bà Hanazaki được đặt nằm trên một tấm khăn trải tạm, gương mặt bình thản có vẻ không còn đáng ngại nhưng Kanon thì vẫn trong trạng thái bất động dù đang đứng. Ren vội vàng phân phó hai cô gái còn lại:

– Rin và Ran mau đưa Naoko-sama về phòng trước rồi đi mời Aomi-sama tới phòng Kanon-sama gấp.

Hai cô gái gật đầu, một người đỡ để người còn lại cõng bà Hanazaki về phòng. Cửa vừa mở, nhìn thấy bà Hanazaki có vẻ ổn định được cõng về phòng, Seiji vội chạy vào trong phòng tắm lần nữa. Trước mặt cậu không còn là cô bé Kanon hay biểu hiện kỳ quái cùng láu lỉnh, thi thoảng lại lấy cậu cùng vẻ nghiêm túc của cậu ra cười cợt nữa, cô giờ đứng đó bất động, vô hồn nhìn cậu. Thật kỳ lạ là khi cô đùa mình, Seiji luôn muốn cô im lặng lại nhưng giờ đây khi thấy cô lặng im như một pho tượng thế này, cậu lại chỉ muốn đánh đổi tất cả để có thể quay ngược thời gian. Seiji siết chặt nắm tay khiến chúng nổi đầy gân xanh, hai hàm răng cũng nghiến chặt đến nỗi từng thớ thịt trên mặt cậu trở nên căng thẳng phập phù, cậu vẫn không thể bảo vệ nổi tiểu thư của mình.

Ren thấy biểu hiện khác lạ của Seiji thì vội vàng đứng lên nói:

– Ichikawa-sama, xin bình tĩnh lại, tôi đã cho mời trưởng lão cao nhất của làng Okami cùng gia chủ nhà Hanazaki đến, họ biết có chuyện gì xảy ra với Kanon-sama, hơn thế tình trạng này của ngài ấy cũng không phải nguy hiểm.

Nghe được Ren nói, Seiji mới hít một hơi thật sâu, cố gắng thả lỏng cơ thể sau đó quay sang Ren nhẹ giọng hỏi:

– Vậy, tôi có thể giúp được gì?

Ren thở phào khi thấy Seiji nhanh chóng thu lại hết sát khí của cậu, tại một nơi đầy linh khí như làng Okami mà để lộ ra sát khí rất dễ mang họa.

– Ichikawa-sama, phiền ngài đưa Kanon-sama về phòng, tôi sẽ đến trước để chuẩn bị.

Nói rồi Ren nhanh chóng quấn thêm cho Kanon một cái khăn tắm thật lớn bên ngoài kimono. Seiji gạt bỏ mọi cảm giác ngượng ngùng, gật đầu cảm tạ Ren rồi bế Kanon lên đưa cô về phòng.

Lúc này gia chủ Hanazaki Kenji sau khi thấy quầng sáng biến mất liền khó hiểu nhìn sang bà lão Aomi:

– Aomi-sama, quá trình thần thể thức tỉnh có chút... nhanh chóng quá!

Bà lão Aomi trầm ngâm nhìn về khu rừng nơi vẫn còn tản mát những đốm sáng mờ ảo.

– Vẫn chưa đủ, linh hồn của người vẫn chưa đủ.

Ông Kenji nhíu mày, xem ra để thần thể hoàn toàn thức tỉnh cũng còn mất nhiều thời gian nữa rồi, đặc biệt còn cần đến vị kia. Đúng lúc này, quản gia Saitou bước vào phòng, nghiêm cẩn cúi đầu rồi thưa chuyện:

– Aomi-sama, Kenji-sama, nhà Imonoyama vừa chuyển tới toàn bộ tiền tài trợ cho lễ hội, chiều nay các vật dụng cần thiết cho lễ hội cũng được họ gửi đến đầy đủ.

Mày ông Kenji hơi giãn ra khi nghe tin nhưng vẫn hỏi lại:

– Ta tưởng đã thông báo cho họ không cần làm vậy, chúng ta có ngân sách quốc gia tài trợ và được phía chính phủ đảm bảo toàn bộ rồi mà.

– Dạ, tôi cũng đã gửi thông báo cụ thể cho gia chủ nhà Imonoyama nhưng bà ấy nói đó là điều họ nên làm.

Ông Saitou bất đắc dĩ đáp lại, họ tình nguyện cho tiền cho của thì biết làm sao đây.

– Thôi, họ đã muốn vậy thì cứ để vậy đi, dù sao mối liên hệ của hai nhà cũng khó có thể tách rời.

Ông Kenji thở dài, nếu không có sự kiện năm ấy thì sự việc liệu có phức tạp và khó đoán thế này không, không biết là lương duyên hay nghiệt duyên nữa.

Vừa lúc này lại thấy Rin chạy vội vào quên cả lễ nghi khiến ông Saitou phải quát lên:

– Rin, chú ý hành vi!

Nhưng Rin cũng chẳng kịp để ý tới ông mà báo ngay chuyện khẩn cấp:

– Aomi-sama, Kenji-sama! Kanon-sama, ngài ấy... ngài ấy lạ lắm, Ren nói mời hai vị tới bên đó gấp!

Bà lão Aomi không cần nghe tiếp, trực tiếp nhảy từ hiên nhà xuống đất, xỏ guốc gỗ rồi lao như bay về phía khu nhà của Kanon, một loạt hành động nhanh gọn như nước chảy mây trôi hoàn toàn không thích hợp với tuổi già của bà chút nào. Ông Kenji thấy thế cũng vội vã đi xuống, trước khi chạy đi còn không quên phân phó quản gia Saitou tiếp tục công việc tổ chức buổi lễ thanh tẩy trước lễ hội vào ngày mai.

Trong lúc này, Seiji đã đặt Kanon lên nệm, đắp chăn cho cô rồi quỳ ngay cạnh, mắt nhìn chằm chằm cô như thể chỉ cần chớp mắt một cái cô sẽ biến mất vậy. Ren ngồi ngay phía sau cậu chờ đợi. Ngay lúc này cậu cảm thấy một luồng khí tức mạnh mẽ đang tiến tới gần căn phòng, vừa bày ra tư thế phòng bị chắn trước Kanon thì cửa phòng bị kéo ra và bà lão Aomi lướt vào dừng ở giữa phòng. Seiji vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế nhíu mày, đây chẳng phải bà cụ soát vé trên tàu sao? Sao lại ở đây và vào lúc này? Chợt nghĩ ra gì đó, cậu quay sang nhìn Ren, Ren lập tức giới thiệu ngay:

– Ichikawa-sama, đây là trưởng lão cao nhất của làng Okami, Aomi-sama.

– Ừ, cậu cũng phụng sự người không tồi đâu, cậu nhóc nhà Ichikawa.

Bà Aomi mở miệng liền không còn chút khách sáo hay run rẩy như khi ở trên tàu nữa mà toát ra khí thế khiến người khác chùn bước. Seiji nghe đến đây liền biết vị này là thật liền thu thế lại, cung kính cúi đầu bước sang một bên để bà lão Aomi có thể thấy rõ Kanon.

Vừa nhìn thấy hiện trạng của Kanon, bà lão Aomi cũng phải giật mình, lại quỳ xuống cạnh nệm, bà cúi đầu đụng nhẹ trán mình vào trán Kanon nhưng rồi lại tách ra ngay như bị điện giật, gương mặt bà đầy kinh ngạc xen lẫn nghi hoặc. Thấy vẻ thất thố của vị trưởng lão, Seiji lo lắng muốn biết tình trạng của Kanon liền hỏi ngay:

– Aomi-sama, tiểu thư, người...

– Kanon-sama... người đang lạc trong mộng cảnh rồi.

– Mộng cảnh? Làm sao có thể?

Cả Seiji và Ren đều phải thốt lên vừa lúc này ông Kenji cũng bước vào phòng, kịp nghe đến hai từ "mộng cảnh" ông liền giật mình. Lạc vào mộng cảnh chỉ xảy ra khi linh hồn của người đó bị một tác động xấu và mạnh từ bên ngoài mà thôi. Lúc này nghe Ren thuật lại sự việc thì chỉ là hai mẹ con họ nói chuyện về quá khứ khiến bà Hanazaki trở nên kích động đến nỗi bị oán khí tích tụ trong người bao năm làm mất kiểm soát, Kanon-sama đã thanh tẩy oán khí đó cho mẹ mình. Nếu chuyện chỉ có vậy thì...

– Việc có thể thức tỉnh là do ta và Kanon-sama đã vô tình chạm vào nhau, kết nối linh hồn của một cựu thần thể như ta coi như vật trung gian kích thích sự thức tỉnh đó đối với linh hồn của người. Nhưng chỉ chút oán khí đó đáng ra rất dễ giải quyết, lẽ nào có kẻ nào...

Bà Aomi vừa phân tích vừa đưa ra giả thuyết của mình nhưng ông Kenji liền bác bỏ ngay:

– Nhưng làm sao có kẻ mang tà khí vào được làng Okami chứ?

– Có thể không phải là con người, mà là thứ gì đó vốn tồn tại ở chính làng Okami, nó phải tự nhiên đến nỗi bản thân các thần linh ở làng Okami cũng phải công nhận nó.

Bà Aomi như nghĩ ra điều gì đó nhưng chuyện đó, bà chưa thể tưởng tượng ra là nó đã bắt đầu rồi.

– Vậy tiểu thư phải làm sao?

Seiji chỉ lo lắng cho Kanon mà thôi, những thứ giả thuyết khác hay thủ phạm gì đó đều không quan trọng trong lúc này.

– Người sẽ trở về thôi, linh hồn của người tuy còn chưa đủ nhưng cũng mạnh mẽ hơn bất cứ vị thần nào, người chỉ lạc một chút thôi. Ren, thông báo tất cả mọi nơi thắp hết đèn lên, nói bên nhà thờ niệm kinh liên tục để dẫn lối cho người trở về.

Lúc này, bên trong mộng cảnh, Kanon mở mắt liền thấy cơ thể nhẹ tựa lông hồng, xung quanh đều là màu trắng tinh thuần khiết, cô không biết mình đang ở đâu, chỉ nhớ sau khi bình tâm lại cho mẹ mình thì chỉ muốn ngủ và cứ thế nhắm mắt vào, mở mắt ra đã có mặt ở đây rồi. Kanon nhìn xuống, cơ thể cô vẫn bình thường, mặc bộ đồ trắng tinh chẳng biết làm từ chất liệu gì mà nhẹ hẫng mềm mại vô cùng khiến cô rất thoải mái. Đôi chân trần chạm xuống nền gạch lạnh băng giúp cô tỉnh táo hơn.

Kanon nhìn cả con đường cùng hai bên tường trắng xóa trước mặt giống như một dãy hành lang, cô liền đi về phía trước. Đi mãi đi mãi cũng hết dãy hành lang, đột nhiên cô nghe thấy có tiếng người nói chuyện, Kanon dừng lại, theo bản năng nấp vội vào bên cạnh tường. Giọng nói của một phụ nữ trẻ tuổi vang lên đầy lo lắng cùng sợ hãi, Kanon cảm thấy giọng nói này thật quen nhưng cô không nhớ ra nổi.

– Bác sĩ, không thể cứu nổi con trai tôi sao? Nó còn nhỏ như vậy, nó mới hai tuổi mà thôi. Không thể thay tim được sao?

Vị bác sĩ được hỏi do dự mãi mới trầm giọng đáp lại:

– Phu nhân, người cũng biết thiếu gia bị tim bẩm sinh, từ khi sinh ra đã phải trải qua rất nhiều đợt trị liệu mới có thể giữ được đến bây giờ, hiện tại trái tim ấy đã yếu đến nỗi chỉ cần một động chạm rất nhỏ vào trong cơ thể cũng khiến cậu ấy mất mạng ngay.

– Không thể nào! Tại sao có thể như vậy? Rõ ràng nó luôn mỉm cười vui vẻ, nhìn rất khoẻ mạnh kia mà.

Giọng người phụ nữ trở nên kích động dường như không thể tin được lời vị bác sĩ nói.

– Tôi nghĩ, thiếu gia là đang cố gắng an ủi phu nhân. Ngài nên dùng thời gian còn lại ở bên cậu ấy thì hơn.

Rồi Kanon không còn nghe thấy gì nữa, chỉ thấy khung cảnh thay đổi, hiện giờ cô đang đứng trong một phòng bệnh vô cùng xa hoa rộng lớn nhưng lại trống trải và xa lạ. Trong căn phòng ấy, trừ màu trắng ra thì không còn màu sắc nào khác ngoài chiếc ghế tựa thật lớn bằng gỗ màu đồng với nệm lưng màu đỏ. Kanon liếc nhìn ra ngoài cửa, thấy bóng người đứng nghiêm cẩn bên ngoài canh chừng nhưng có vẻ họ không nhận ra có cô ở trong phòng.

Không sợ hãi hay nghĩ ngợi gì, Kanon tiến lại gần chiếc ghế tựa. Bên trong chiếc ghế, một cậu bé chừng hai tuổi ngồi lọt thỏm trong đó, cậu vận bộ đồ pyjama màu vàng nhạt với những hoa văn kỳ lạ nhưng ngộ nghĩnh bằng loại gấm thượng hạng. Cậu bé cầm một cuốn sách thật dày và ngoẹo đầu sang một bên ngủ gật, mái tóc vàng óng của cậu lấp lánh dưới ánh nắng chiếu từ khung cửa sổ vào trông không khác gì một thiên thần. Cậu bé đẹp đến nỗi Kanon phải ngỡ ngàng cúi đầu ngắm nhìn, rồi đột ngột cậu bé mở mắt ra. Bốn mắt nhìn nhau không nói một lời, Kanon chỉ cảm thán trong lòng, đôi mắt trong veo như mặt biển tĩnh lặng, thật đẹp!

– Chào chị! Chị có phải... thần chết không?

Cậu bé biểu hiện hoàn toàn khác với tuổi của mình, giọng nói trong trẻo của trẻ con thốt lên khiến Kanon cảm thấy cõi lòng bình yên. Cô cũng mỉm cười đáp lại nói:

– Không đâu, sao em lại nghĩ chị là thần chết chứ?

Cậu bé hơi nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ rồi nói:

– Cũng phải, chị đẹp như vậy, không thể là thần chết được đâu.

Sau đó cậu lại nở một nụ cười khiến trái tim Kanon tan chảy lần nữa, đúng là thiên thần mà, nhưng cô vẫn mở miệng trêu đùa cậu bé:

– Chị? Đẹp ư? Chị nghĩ em đẹp hơn chị đó.

– Hmmm... em là con trai, không thể nói là đẹp được, em sẽ tự ái đó. Nhưng mà trông chị quen quá, em và chị có biết nhau không? Chị cũng bị bệnh sao?

Với một đứa trẻ hai tuổi, nói được như vậy là quá nhiều nhưng Kanon lại chẳng cảm thấy gì, một cảm giác quen thuộc cũng lan toả khắp cơ thể cô, chẳng lẽ cô biết cậu bé thật ư? Có lẽ...

– Có lẽ chúng ta quen nhau từ kiếp trước hoặc ở một thế giới khác chăng?

Kanon đùa.

– Nếu vậy chẳng phải chúng ta rất có duyên sao, lại được gặp nhau nữa. Em...

Cậu bé chưa kịp nói hết câu thì khuôn mặt thiên thần đã hiện lên đầy sự đau đớn, tay cậu ôm lấy bên ngực có trái tim nhưng cậu vẫn cố ngẩng lên nhìn cô mỉm cười như an ủi:

– E...m không... nói chuyện... được nữa... rồi, đau... quá, thật đáng... tiếc... xin lỗi chị!

Không hiểu sao Kanon cảm thấy như muốn khóc, cậu bé này, thuần khiết đến vậy, lương thiện đến vậy, tại sao lại phải chịu đựng nỗi đau đớn này?

Kanon dang tay ôm lấy cậu bé, thật nhẹ nhàng xoa lưng cho cậu rồi nói:

– Em sẽ không sao đâu, nhất định, một người như em đáng được hưởng mọi điều tốt đẹp nhất... Chị sẽ không để em làm sao, chị sẽ bảo vệ em, chị hứa đấy.

....

Tại căn phòng ngủ rộng lớn của dinh thự riêng nhà Imonoyama, Nokoru đang ngủ liền choàng tỉnh dậy, giấc mơ thật kỳ lạ. Cậu ngồi thẫn thờ trên giường một lát thì vén chăn bước xuống đi chân trần trên tấm thảm lông cừu mềm mại. Nokoru tiến lại gần cửa sổ lớn vén rèm lên nhìn quang cảnh bên ngoài được ánh trăng chiếu rọi trở nên thật huyền ảo. Cậu đặt một tay lên trái tim đang đập những nhịp đập khoẻ mạnh của mình, hồi tưởng lại giấc mơ về một ai đó rất đỗi dịu dàng và vô cùng quen thuộc hứa sẽ bảo vệ cậu. Thế nhưng cậu không thể nhớ rõ được gì, chỉ còn lại cảm giác ấm áp và an tâm ngập tràn mà thôi.


	35. Nhà Hanazaki P4: Thần thể

Trong khi ánh sáng từ những ngọn đèn lồng cùng tiếng niệm kinh chầm chậm đều đều lan toả khắp mọi ngóch ngách của ngôi làng Okami rộng lớn tạo ra không ít kinh động tới các khách nhân thì một sự việc xảy ra còn khiến cả dân làng cùng khách nhân chú ý hơn. Cả khu rừng bao quanh làng Okami bỗng bừng lên bởi vô vàn đốm sáng tạo thành, người dân làng gọi đó là "vành đai đom đóm" đã từ rất rất lâu không xuất hiện. Tuy rằng đến mùa hạ, đóm đóm sinh sản nhiều cũng sẽ xuất hiện hiện tượng cùng toả sáng khắp rừng nhưng không thể so với khung cảnh ngoạn mục hiện giờ.

Bà Aomi và ông Kenji đang ngồi trong phòng Kanon cùng chờ đợi thì cửa bỗng mở, Ran quỳ trước cửa, nhìn tình hình trong phòng vẫn trầm lắng thì chỉ dám đưa ánh mắt khẩn khoản nhìn hai vị bề trên. Từ lúc Ran mở cửa, mọi người trong phòng đã chú ý tới sự ồn ào bên ngoài, bà Aomi thản nhiên đứng dậy, ông Kenji nhíu mày rồi cũng đứng dậy ra ngoài xem, trước lúc đi bà Aomi khẽ liếc nhìn Seiji đang yên lặng quỳ bên cạnh Kanon, trong lòng thầm tán thưởng. Với các giác quan nhạy bén của một người nhà Ichikawa, không lý gì lại không phát giác có sự lạ nhưng vẫn một mực chỉ quan tâm đến tiểu thư của mình, định lực này hiếm ai có được ở tuổi của cậu.

Vừa ra ngoài phòng, Ran đã nói tình huống với hai vị bề trên nhưng có vẻ bà Aomi chẳng bị điều này làm cho kinh ngạc lắm, chỉ quay ra căn dặn ông Kenji đi thu xếp mọi việc không để thất lễ với khách nhân. Dặn dò xong, bà đứng chắp hai tay sau tấm lưng còng, đi lại gần lan can hành lang nhìn về phía vành đai đom đóm rực rỡ quanh ngôi làng từ phía xa, Ran vẫn đứng sau bà hầu hạ nghe thấy bà khẽ cười một cái rồi lẩm bẩm:

– Bày đặt màu mè.

Chưa đứng được bao lâu đã thấy Rin vốn đang trông nom bà Hanazaki, vội vã chạy ra báo:

– Aomi-sama, Naoko-sama đã tỉnh lại rồi ạ.

Bà Hanazaki sau khi mở mắt, vẫn nằm yên như hồi tưởng lại mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, sau khi nhớ ra, bà mới vùng dậy:

– Kanon!

– Cô yên tâm, Kanon-sama không sao, chỉ đang nghỉ ngơi ở phòng bên thôi.

Bà Hanazaki vừa thở phào xong lại ngay lập tức nổi lên phòng bị, trước mặt bà là bà cụ soát vé trên tàu, hai cô gái Rin, Ran đang quỳ hai bên cửa ra vào, đến đây mà bà không đoán ra được thân phận bà cụ nữa thì đúng là kẻ ngốc, nghĩ vậy bà liền vén chăn hành lễ:

– Hanazaki Naoko ra mắt ngài, trưởng lão!

– Ra là con đã sớm nhận ra lão.

– Trước đây có từng nghe chồng con nhắc đến việc các trưởng lão thường cải trang làm người soát vé trên tàu.

Bà Hanazaki thẳng thắn thừa nhận khiến bà lão Aomi cười cười:

– Thằng nhóc đó, đúng là, mới vậy mà đã qua hơn chục năm rồi. Kỳ thật là nhà Hanazaki chúng ta có lỗi với con.

Nghe một trưởng lão vô cùng đáng kính nói như vậy, bà Hanazaki dù có cảm giác thụ sủng nhược kinh nhưng kỳ thật chuyện này cũng chẳng hay ho gì, vì thế bà liền bày tư thế quỳ, cúi đầu nói:

– Xin ngài đừng nói vậy. Năm đó nếu không nhờ kết giới của các trưởng lão thì Naoko cũng không có cơ hội được chăm sóc con gái cho tới khi nó thực sự trở về. Đúng là trong lòng con cũng quẩn quanh những oán niệm nhưng điều đó không thể so với những gì con đã nhận được. Không nghĩ đến... hôm nay lại vì những oán niệm đó mà bị ... ảnh hưởng.

Nói đến đây, hai bàn tay bà Hanazaki dùng sức nắm chặt lại run rẩy kịch liệt. Bà cụ Aomi thấy vậy thì đỡ cô cháu dâu dậy rồi nhẹ nhàng vỗ lên mu bàn tay an ủi:

– Con đã làm tất cả những gì có thể cho nhà Hanazaki, không ai có thể bác bỏ được điều này, chúng ta đều nợ con điều đó. Chuyện con bị ảnh hưởng ngày hôm nay... chỉ e không đơn giản vô tình như vậy, chúng ta sẽ tra rõ chuyện này sau lễ hội.

Bà Aomi thành thật nói nhưng điều này lại khiến bà Hanazaki lo sợ không thôi, đến cả trưởng lão cao nhất của nhà Hanazaki còn nói lời cảm tạ bà như vậy, như vậy... chẳng lẽ... sau lễ hội...

Nhìn biểu cảm bỗng chốc thay đổi của cháu dâu, bà cụ Aomi cũng đoán ra, liền khoát tay thoải mái nói:

– Đừng làm vẻ mặt khó coi vậy, con như vậy làm sao chúng ta yên tâm để con tiếp tục chăm sóc Kanon-sama chứ.

Bà Hanazaki nghe đến đây thì ngớ người một lúc mới hồi phục, gương mặt đỏ lên vì phấn khích mà phải kìm nén:

– Như vậy... Kanon... con... chúng con vẫn có thể được ở cùng nhau?

– Đương nhiên rồi, nhà Hanazaki từ xưa đến nay không phải thể loại không hiểu chuyện như thế, hơn thế nữa, Kanon-sama còn cần ở trường Clamp để hoàn chỉnh linh hồn của mình.

– Hoàn chỉnh... linh hồn... vậy...?

Bà Hanazaki lúc này mới chợt nhớ đến lý do bà phải chờ bao năm mới được gặp lại Kanon, thực sự là chuyện này chưa xong lại có chuyện khác phải lo nhưng tâm tình vừa ảm đạm thì lại nghe thấy bà lão Aomi thản nhiên khuyên nhủ:

– Vận mệnh đã an bài hết rồi, chuyện gì đến sẽ phải đến, con đừng lo nghĩ nhiều như vậy. Sau lễ tẩy trần ngày mai là đến lễ hội lớn, sau đó lại phải rời nhà Hanazaki về Tokyo rồi, con phải phấn chấn lên, thời gian ở bên nhau mới là thứ có giá trị.

Đúng thế, thời gian ở bên nhau mới là điều quý giá nhất.

Bà Hanazaki nhắm mắt lại, cảm thấy tinh thần đã thoải mái hơn nhiều, bỗng nghĩ đến chuyện quan trọng;

– Kanon, con bé vừa thức tỉnh thần thể đúng không ạ? Như vậy, không cần phải ở lại đây học tập gì sao? Con nghe nói nhà Hanazaki luôn đào tạo thần thể từ nhỏ.

Bà Aomi nghe vậy thì bật cười:

– Đúng là muốn trở thành thần thể thì phải rèn luyện từ khi còn nhỏ nhưng con có thấy bản thân đã là thần thể thì còn cần phải học cái gì nữa không?

Lúc này, Kanon vẫn đang du tẩu trong mộng cảnh, một khắc trước vừa ôm lấy thiên thần nhỏ vào trong lòng vậy mà mở mắt ra đã đứng ở một khoảng không khác rồi. Các câu chuyện về mộng đều nói mộng của mỗi người là thế giới linh hồn của riêng họ, khi ở hiện thực con người bị chia cách bởi nhiều thời không khác nhau nhưng trong mộng thì khác, tất cả đều được kết nối. Mộng của người này với người khác, của quá khứ và tương lai, của thế giới này và thế giới khác, tất cả đều được kết nối với nhau.

Kanon biết mình đang ở trong mộng, đây cũng không phải lần đầu và cô thì luôn tin tưởng việc mộng chính là một điềm báo cho tương lai hoặc một sự việc đã bị quên lãng từ quá khứ. Nhưng hiện tại, Kanon cảm thấy mình khá tỉnh táo, không giống những lần mơ màng khi đi vào mộng trước đây.

– Hmm, có cảm giác như đây là một không gian khác chứ không phải trong mộng ấy nhỉ.

Kanon vừa dò đường vừa nghĩ. Con đường cô đang đi mờ ảo bởi thứ ánh sáng gì đó giống với ngọn đèn neon cô đã thấy ở ga tàu. Kanon cứ theo ánh sáng mà tiến lên cho đến khi nhìn thấy một ngôi nhà bé nhỏ nằm chơ vơ giữa nền trắng mờ của không gian rộng lớn. Không nghĩ nhiều, Kanon đi vào căn nhà bằng cánh cửa duy nhất, bên trong nhà tối om nên cô chỉ còn cách tiếp tục theo ánh sáng phát ra từ một cánh cửa khác. Ra khỏi căn nhà, Kanon liền nhận ra khung cảnh quen thuộc bên ngoài, là hiên của phòng chờ tàu ga Okami nhưng ánh sáng mà Kanon nhìn thấy hoá ra lại không phải của ánh đèn neon mà lại phát ra từ người đang ngồi ở dãy ghế băng trước mặt cô. Nhìn từ phía sau thì thấy đó là một bà cụ với dáng người nhỏ gầy trong bộ kimono sáng màu và búi tóc vấn cao. Kanon cảm nhận được một luồng ấm áp thân quen khi nhìn bà cụ dù chỉ mới thấy phía sau lưng vì thế cô từ từ đi đến bên ghế, cúi đầu chào bà cụ:

– Chào bà, con có thể ngồi cạnh bà không ạ?

Bà cụ có gương mặt nhu hòa cùng nụ cười ấm áp khiến Kanon cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái nhưng mà có điều kỳ lạ mặc dù cô không biết là ở đâu.

– Đương nhiên là được rồi, ta đang chờ con mà.

Thật kỳ lạ là Kanon chẳng hề thấy bản thân mình tỏ ra kinh ngạc vì câu nói ấy của bà cụ cả, cô tự nhiên ngồi xuống nhìn bà cụ như muốn nghe bà nói tiếp.

– Đây là lần đầu tiên chúng ta gặp nhau nhỉ, con của ta.

– Đúng là như vậy nhưng... con cảm thấy bà rất quen thuộc, không giống như gặp lần đầu, thật kỳ lạ!

Kanon nghiêng đầu nghi hoặc khiến bà cụ bật cười.

– Đương nhiên rồi, con của ta, ta vẫn luôn ở bên... à không, chính xác là ở trong con mà.

– Thế... con có thể hỏi, bà là ai được không ạ?

Kanon bỗng dưng nghĩ, nếu đã thân thuộc thì hẳn phải nên biết gì đó về nhau nh vậy sẽ tốt hơn vì cô cũng không thể tỏ ra vô lễ khi nói chuyện với bà cụ như với người lạ được.

– Tất cả đều gọi ta là Thần.

– Nhưng dù thế thì cũng phải có một cái tên cụ thể chứ ạ?

Càng kỳ lạ hơn là Kanon có thể bỏ qua những chuyện mà người khác nghe đã thấy hết hồn như thế này.

– À, ta chỉ là Thần mà thôi, không có một cái tên cụ thể nào, kể cả hình dáng, hình dáng mà con đang thấy cũng chỉ là đi mượn của người khác mà thôi.

– Bà có thể tự chọn một cái tên mà, có thể liên quan tới thứ bà thích hoặc công việc mà bà quản lý. Thế bà là Thần quản việc gì ạ?

Kanon hỏi rất tự nhiên cứ như hỏi chuyện tối nay ăn gì vậy nhưng bà cụ nghe vậy thì cũng ra chiều suy tư.

– Ta cũng không có sở thích gì đặc biệt, công việc của ta thì quản rất rộng, biết làm sao đây.

Sau đó là một màn im lặng suy ngẫm của cả hai bà cháu. Qua một hồi lâu thiệt lâu, bà cụ mới lên tiếng trước:

– Thôi, ta tạm gác lại chuyện đó, dù sao thời gian của chúng ta cũng còn nhiều mà. Vậy con có gì muốn hỏi ta không? Những gì ta nói nãy giờ con không thấy lạ lẫm sao?

– Lạ ấy ạ? Kỳ thực thì cũng có chút chút nhưng mà con thấy việc đó không quan trọng lắm, dù sao nếu bà ở trong con đã lâu thế rồi thì bà chắc cũng biết linh hồn con thực ra không phải thuộc thế giới này, cũng không phải của bản thể này, vậy mà con lại đang ngồi đây nói chuyện với bà, vậy thì chuyện lạ cũng thành chuyện thường thôi mà.

Bà cụ nghe đến đây thì cười khúc khích như phát hiện ra điều gì thú vị lắm, thấy Kanon nhìn mình khó hiểu mới lấy cổ tay áo kimono lên che miệng ra chiều thất lễ:

– Ha ha, con có lẽ là thần thể thú vị nhất mà ta từng có đấy nhưng... con thật sự nghĩ linh hồn mình không thuộc nơi này hay bản thể này sao?

– Bộ... không phải thế sao ạ, con vẫn còn nhớ, con trước đây... ở thế giới kia... con... sau đó...

Kanon định kể về con người cô trước khi xuyên đến đây, có vô khối chuyện cô đã từng trải nhưng rồi khi định mở miệng thì cô ngạc nhiên phát hiện, cô hoàn toàn chẳng nhớ chút gì về bản thân mình trước khi xuyên không cả. Chính xác thì những ký ức ấy rõ ràng vẫn còn nhưng nó dập dềnh trong đầu cô như những cơn sóng chớp nhoáng, liên tục có điều cô lại chẳng bắt được thứ gì.

– Sao nào?

– Con chẳng nhớ được gì nữa rồi, đó có phải là vì con đã dung nhập với bản thể ở thế giới này rồi không?

Kanon như tự hỏi chính mình.

– Sao con không nghĩ ngược lại?

Bà cụ thử gợi ý cho cô.

– Ngược lại ạ?

Là sao cơ?

– Là con vốn thuộc về thế giới này.

– Con...

Kanon định lên tiếng phản bác nhưng cô hoàn toàn không nghĩ ra được điều gì, ngay lúc này, bà cụ liền quay qua nhìn đường ray trước mặt mình rồi bắt đầu kể chuyện.

– Con biết vì sao chúng ta lại gặp nhau ở một nơi giống như bến chờ tàu thế này không? Từ rất lâu trước đây, khi thế giới này còn ngập trong linh khí, khi Thần còn cùng sinh sống với con người chứ không phải trở thành một tín ngưỡng như bây giờ, khi ấy chỉ có một vị Thần duy nhất. Việc của Thần là nghe lời cầu nguyện của con người và biến chúng thành hiện thực nhưng khi ấy con người đơn giản lắm, họ chỉ cầu xin ăn đủ no, mặc đủ ấm, mưa thuận gió hoà, con cháu vui vầy mà thôi. Thật ra đó là những điều cơ bản nhưng lại là những gì quý tọng nhất. Nhưng rồi con người ngày một trở nên tham lam, họ cầu xin những thứ mà họ cho là lớn lao hơn những điều cơ bản ấy, những chuyện vụn vặt mà bản thân họ không muốn cố gắng cũng cầu xin Thần.

Thần vì quá mệt mỏi với những lời cầu xin vô nghĩa mà lại nhiều như vô tận ấy nên đã tách ra khỏi cuộc sống với con người nhưng vì không muốn thế giới hỗn loạn, Thần chỉ tách linh hồn rời đi. Dần dần con người nhận ra Thần không còn đáp trả lời cầu xin của họ nữa và họ nghĩ Thần muốn gì đó từ họ, vậy là họ dâng đồ cúng tế. Bản thể của Thần ở lại dù gì cũng là bản thể của một vị Thần sinh ra cùng thế giới này lại hấp thụ linh khí trong thời gian rất lâu, đã tự sinh ra ý thức của riêng mình và tiếp nhận những đồ cúng tế đó như sự trao đổi của một cuộc giao dịch. Bản thể của Thần tiếp nhận cầu xin của con người với đa dạng thể loại có tốt có xấu sau một thời gian rất dài nữa lại tự phân tách ra và tự xưng là các vị thần, thậm chí sau đó còn phân chia về phạm vi quản lý công việc, như là thần nào làm việc nào. Từ đấy con người ai có việc gì lại cúng tế để xin vị thần ấy.

Nhưng thế giới cũng thay đổi, linh khí dần cạn kiệt, những vị thần không hay được cầu xin, không có đồ cúng tế, không được nhớ đến, càng không có linh khí nuôi dưỡng thì một ngày sẽ biến mất, trở về với hư vô. Cũng có những vị thần trở nên mạnh mẽ vô cùng, đáng tiếc đó lại không mang lại lợi ích mà là chiến tranh cùng huỷ diệt. Lòng tham của con người đã biến thế giới thành địa ngục. Khi ấy vẫn còn những con người không bị lòng tham che mắt, nhìn ra được sự bế tắc của thời cuộc thì bắt đầu đi tìm kiếm linh hồn của Thần thật sự và xin người che chở. Đó là những người đầu tiên của dòng họ Hanazaki.

Thần tồn tại, lý do để Thần tồn tại là lắng nghe và thực hiện những nguyện vọng xứng đáng của chúng sinh và thứ mà Thần nhận được là công đức từ việc giúp đỡ ấy. Thần đã du tẩu qua vô vàn thế giới, nghe những lời cầu nguyện và lựa chọn những ý chí cùng linh hồn thuần khiết và mạnh mẽ nhất để đáp lại. Cho đến một ngày người quay trở về thế giới ban đầu và muốn có lại bản thể của mình, cùng sinh sống giữa con người với hy vọng biến thế giới này trở về tốt đẹp như xưa.

– Không thể nào đâu!

Kanon ngắt lời bà cụ rồi tự cảm thấy mình vô lễ liền cúi đầu xin lỗi nhưng vẫn muốn nói lên ý kiến của bản thân.

– Con xin lỗi vì đã ngắt lời bà nhưng không có thứ gì có thể quay về như xưa được, chỉ có thể cố gắng làm nó tốt hơn mà thôi.

– Ha ha! Đúng là như thế, con của ta, Thần cũng nhìn ra được điều này, chính vì vậy điều mà người muốn là đập đi xây lại, dù sao đối với Thần thì thời gian chẳng là gì, có huỷ đi một thế giới hay cả một thời không thì cùng lắm là bắt đầu lại và chờ nó đẹp như xưa thôi. Tuy nhiên, ý định của Thần đã bị những người nhà Hanazaki ngăn lại, họ lập một giao dịch với Thần. Họ sẽ đào tạo ra những con người có linh hồn thuần khiết và ý chí mạnh mẽ nhất để Thần có thể sử dụng và để người thể nghiệm cảm giác sống giữa con người, để người nhận thấy việc đập đi xây lại kia là hoàn toàn không cần thiết vì thế giới đến một mức độ nào đó sẽ lại phát triển theo hướng như vậy, sẽ có xấu nhưng cũng vẫn có tốt, không thể chỉ vì cái xấu mà xoá bỏ hoàn toàn cái tốt được. Và Thần chấp nhận.

Thần chấp nhận sử dụng những "thần thể" ấy tuy nhiên cho đến giờ vẫn chưa có một thần thể nào khiến toàn bộ linh hồn của ta dung nhập như con cả.

Bà cụ nói đến đây thì quay lại mỉm cười với Kanon khiến cô tự dưng thấy đỏ mặt ngượng ngập.

– Con ư? Đó có phải là một lời khen không ạ?

Bà cụ không trả lời vấn đề của cô mà lại tiếp tục câu chuyện:

– Ta đã chấp nhận cái lý lẽ của nhà Hanazaki về con người nhưng nỗi chán ghét lòng tham của con người thì vẫn còn đó và điều đó thật sự không tốt chút nào. Thế giới này đang ngày một tệ hơn, con của ta. Mặc dù ta rất cố gắng kiềm chế sự chán ghét đó nhưng dường như nó đã thoát ra và dần trở thành một thực thể riêng biệt, nó muốn thay đổi, nó có thể cảm nhận được những oán giận, thù ghét trong mọi sinh vật sống, thậm chí là của cả thế giới này. Chúng ta đã từng cố gắng phong ấn nó lại nhưng nó không phải thứ đơn giản nhốt lại là xong.

Nói đến đây bà cụ trở nên buồn rầu, thở ra một hơi thật dài, sau đó lại tự vực tinh thần dậy rồi quay sang Kanon:

– Thật có lỗi, lần đầu gặp gỡ mà lại luyên thuyên nhiều thứ linh tinh với con thế này.

– Con đang nghĩ, nếu không tồn tại những thứ xấu xa thì sao ta biết được những điều tốt đẹp đó tốt đẹp đến thế nào, cho nên, bà à, thứ gì đã tồn tại đều có ý nghĩa của nó, chúng ta chỉ có thể cố gắng khiến những thứ tốt đẹp ấy tốt đẹp hơn đễn nỗi chúng sẽ tự đánh bại cái xấu xa đi thôi. Một người không thể chống trụ được cả thế giới đâu.

Bà cụ trầm lại rồi như hiểu ra điều gì, ánh sáng quanh người bà càng sáng rực rỡ, nụ cười càng thêm ấm áp, bà nói gì đó nhưng Kanon không nghe thấy được nữa. Cô thấy những đốm sáng ngày một rạng rỡ kéo dài từ tận khu rừng phía xa đến trước mặt cô rồi cô mất đi ý thức và biến mất trước mặt bà cụ. Lúc này, chỉ còn lại một mình trong mộng, bà cụ nhìn theo những đốm sáng biến mất dần mới mỉm cười dịu dàng và hình bóng bà cũng mờ dần cuối cùng biến thành một đốm sáng vút đi theo những điểm sáng dẫn đường kia.


	36. Kanon-sama uy vũ

Bà cụ Aomi và ông Kenji phải chuẩn bị cho buổi lễ tẩy trần dành cho khách nhân vào sáng sớm ngày hôm sau nên quá nửa đêm họ liền rời khỏi phòng Kanon và dặn dò Ren, Rin và Ran ở lại chăm sóc cho Kanon và bà Hanazaki thật tốt. Trước khi rời đi, bà Aomi gọi Seiji ra ngoài nói chuyện. Seiji cung kính đứng sau bà Aomi bên ngoài hành lang:

– Aomi-sama?

– Từ truyền thừa nhà Ichikawa, chắc cậu cũng rõ những chuyện về thần thể rồi nhưng ta muốn nói với cậu, Kanon-sama là một trường hợp rất đặc biệt từ xưa đến nay. Thường thì chỉ khi thần thể thức tỉnh, chúng ta mới được ban cho sức mạnh của Thần, thần thể vẫn có cuộc sống bình thường chỉ khi muốn nhờ đến sức mạnh của Thần thì phải qua một hồi kêu gọi sức mạnh mới mượn được, và khi ấy linh hồn của thần thể sẽ bị chi phối bởi Thần nhiều hơn. Nhưng Kanon-sama ...

Nói đến đây bà Aomi dừng lại một chút trầm ngâm nhớ lại cảm giác gì đó:

– Như lúc ta chạm vào ngài ở trên tàu thì ngài đã có sẵn sức mạnh ấy rồi vì thế chỉ một cái chạm khẽ mới có thể dễ dàng khiến thần thể thức tỉnh. Dường như ngài ấy có thể sử dụng cả lực lượng của Thần một cách tự nhiên ngay khi vẫn tỉnh táo mà không bị chi phối hay phụ thuộc vào Thần. Vì lẽ đó ta đang lo lắng, một khi thần thể đã thức tỉnh, chỉ e sẽ có lúc Kanon-sama không biết bản thân mình là ai, trong thời gian này cậu cần chú ý cẩn thận. Có muốn tiếp nhận một chút bí kíp rèn luyện tinh thần lực của tộc Hanazaki không?

Seiji căng thẳng lắng nghe về những mối nghi vấn của bà Aomi, hai tay siết chặt, cậu biết bản thân vốn chỉ là người bình thường, nói là người bảo vệ cho thần thể nhưng cứ khi xảy ra chuyện với Kanon, cậu đều cảm thấy mình hoàn toàn bất lực. Vì thế khi nghe bà Aomi nói đến rèn luyện tinh thần lực, cậu ngay lập tức quỳ sụp xuống:

– Nếu được vậy thì không còn gì tốt hơn, cảm tạ Aomi-sama đã tin tưởng nhưng còn tiểu thư... mấy ngày này...

Biết được quyết tâm cũng như cái khó của Seiji, bà lão Aomi khoát tay vừa đi xuống cầu thang vừa nói:

– Chuyện đó ta sẽ thu xếp, về nghỉ ngơi một chút, sáng sớm sẽ có người tới đón cậu tới nơi rèn luyện.

Seiji cúi đầu thật thấp cảm tạ bà Aomi, khi ngẩng lên đã không còn ai nữa rồi.

—

Kanon mở mắt dậy đã thấy trời sáng, cô cảm thấy mình vừa trải qua một giấc mơ thật dài như cả một đời người vậy, cô gặp được Thần trong cơ thể mình và hình như còn một ai đó nữa mà cô không thể nhớ nổi. Kanon thở dài một cái rồi từ từ quay mặt sang bên định trở dậy thì giật mình phát hiện cả một phòng đầy người cộng thêm gương mặt phóng đại đầy lo lắng của mẹ đang nhìn mình. Thần linh ơi, cái cảm giác này giống như được người thân vây quanh trước lúc lâm chung vậy, Kanon rùng mình một cái rồi cố nặn ra một nụ cười:

– Chào mẹ! Chào chị Ren và... ừm mọi người.

Đang quỳ bên cạnh Ren là hai cô bé lạ mặt cũng mặc kimono xanh đen nhưng nhìn trẻ hơn Rin và Ran nhiều, trông chỉ nhỉnh hơn Kanon một chút, cả hai cũng đang trong tư thế quỳ rất tiêu chuẩn, mặt thì cúi thấp không dám ngẩng lên. Ren thấy Kanon đã tỉnh liền cười hỏi thăm:

– Kanon-sama, ngài tỉnh lại là tốt rồi, trưởng lão và gia chủ vốn muốn chờ ngài tỉnh lại để chào hỏi nhưng còn phải làm lễ tẩy trần cho khách nhân trước lễ hội nên phải đi trước. Còn đây là Kan và Yuu, sẽ cùng tôi hầu hạ ngài và Naoko-sama trong những ngày còn lại. Vì lễ hội lần này có hơi đông khách nên Rin và Ran phải qua đó phụ giúp. Kan và Yuu mới đang học tập lễ nghi nên có gì không phải mong các vị bỏ quá.

Bà Hanazaki nghe vậy mỉm cười gật đầu cảm ơn Ren còn Kanon thì chậm rãi ngồi dậy, đơn giản gật đầu với họ rồi lâm vào trầm ngâm. Kanon cũng không để ý mình sửa soạn mọi thứ thế nào, mãi cho đến khi ba cô gái mang điểm tâm lên, ngồi trước bàn ăn, Kanon vẫn không biểu hiện nhiều cảm xúc. Bà Hanazaki cảm thấy con gái khác lạ liền gắp một miếng bánh trà bỏ vào bát của cô rồi dịu dàng hỏi:

– Con gái, có chuyện gì vậy? Cảm thấy không khoẻ chỗ nào sao?

Tay cầm đũa của Kanon run lên, mắt cô vẫn nhìn chăm chăm vào miếng bánh mẹ vừa gắp cho mình, một hồi mới mở lời được:

– Mẹ, con cảm thấy mọi chuyện có chút... kỳ cục, ý con là thân phận này của con đến có... hơi nhanh. Con vẫn luôn cho rằng, thật ra là luôn mong rằng mình sẽ là một người có cuộc sống bình thường với mẹ như vậy đến hết đời, con cảm thấy rất mãn nguyện rồi.

Bà Hanazaki vẫn bình thản ngồi nghe con gái giãi bày tâm tư nhưng tay thì đặt đôi đũa đang cầm xuống bàn ăn, ánh mắt thoáng chút buồn bã, bà luôn biết mọi chuyện như vậy là quá đột ngột với con bé nhưng cũng chẳng thể làm gì hơn được.

– Ý con là con không hề có ý định chối bỏ thân phận này của mình nhưng con sợ...

Giọng Kanon bắt đầu hơi run rẩy, hai tay nắm chặt hai vạt áo kimono.

– Con sợ trọng trách này quá lớn, con không biết phải làm gì, liệu con có bị tách ra khỏi mẹ không? Con biết mình có hơi ích kỷ nhưng mà... nhưng mà con vẫn đang rất thích cuộc sống cũ của hai mẹ con mình.

Nghe đến đây bà Hanazaki lại bật cười, hoá ra con gái mình là đang lo chuyện này. Bà đứng dậy bước sang ngồi cạnh Kanon, kéo cô vào lòng mình rồi cứ như vậy vỗ về đầu cô:

– Con gái của mẹ nói chuyện như một người lớn vậy. Mẹ còn sợ con e ngại vì mọi chuyện đến quá đột ngột, hoá ra là con lại lo mình không đảm nhận được trọng trách này à?

– Tất nhiên rồi, có ai tự dưng bị đưa lên địa vị cao mà không sợ hãi mình vô dụng chứ ạ.

Bà Hanazaki vừa vuốt ve mái tóc cô vừa vui vẻ nói:

– Vậy thì con không cần lo lắng quá, con đã thức tỉnh thần thể như vậy là quá đủ với nhà Hanazaki rồi, con chỉ cần bảo vệ bản thân mình thật tốt là được, còn hai mẹ con mình, trưởng lão đã nói sau lễ hội chúng ta vẫn sẽ trở về nhà ở trường Clamp.

Kanon nghe mẹ nói thì như không tin vào tai mình, nhìn bà chằm chằm một lúc thấy bà vẫn mỉm cười dịu dàng không có vẻ gì là nói dối thì cười toe lên:

– Thế thì tốt quá rồi!

Sau đó như lấy lại được toàn bộ sức mạnh và tinh thần, cô quay lại bàn ăn đánh sạch sẽ phần ăn của mình khiến Ren ngồi một bên che miệng cười. Dọn dẹp xong điểm tâm, Ren nói đại lễ tẩy trần do Aomi-sama chủ trì chỉ dành cho khách nhân, người trong tộc và dân làng chỉ tập trung chuẩn bị cho lễ hội thôi.

– Bây giờ Kan và Yuu sẽ giúp ngài thay trang phục.

Kan và Yuu đều rất nhanh nhẹn, Kan mới mái tóc ngắn cùng gương mặt thanh tú và đôi mắt đen trầm tĩnh không hợp ở độ tuổi của cô bé nhưng Yuu thì hoàn toàn ngược lại, lanh lợi đáng yêu với mái tóc cam dài hơi xoăn được buộc túm sang một bên và đôi mắt tím to tròn thi thoảng lại liếc trộm Kanon một cái khiến cô phải bật cười. Hai cô bé bưng hai chiếc khay đặt hai bộ kimono dùng trong các dịp đại lễ đến, chiếc Kimono của bà Hanazaki có màu đen và thêu cách điệu hình ngọn lửa được bao bọc giữa những tán lá mà Kanon thấy giống với những lá cờ treo quanh làng Okami, của Kanon là màu hồng nhạt với một vài hoa văn đơn giản thêu dưới vạt áo. Khi nhận lấy khay trang phục từ Kan, tự dưng Kanon lại nghĩ tới bộ kimono mà Nokoru gửi tặng, cô hơi phân vân rồi ấp úng hỏi Ren:

– Chị Ren, em cũng có một bộ kimono kiểu dáng này, em có thể mặc nó được không? Có phiền gì không?

Ren rất thoải mái nhận lại khay đồ và hỏi xem trang phục của cô rồi khi nhìn thấy bộ kimono màu xanh thiên thanh với những hoạ tiết lá cây và cánh hoa đơn giản được thêu thủ công vô cùng tinh xảo cùng chất vải nhẹ bẫng mát mềm đó thì cũng phải thốt lên:

– Thật là một bộ kimono tinh xảo, Kanon-sama, ngài nên mặc nó, vừa thoải mái trong thời tiết oi nóng lại vô cùng đẹp mắt.

– Quả nhiên là rất hợp với con, người tặng thật có tâm.

Bà Hanazaki cũng không kiềm được mà khen một câu khi thấy bộ kimono mà Nokoru tặng con gái mình.

Cả đời này Kanon đã nghĩ có lẽ chỉ trong lễ kết hôn mới được chuẩn bị chỉn chu về trang phục, tóc tai và trang điểm thế này. Đứng trước gương, Kanon thấy đôi mắt xám trong veo của mình lấp lánh đầy vui mừng, mái tóc nâu nhạt được đôi tay khéo léo của Kan tết rồi vấn gọn lên sau gáy kèm theo một chiếc trâm cài hình giọt nước không biết được làm bằng chất liệu gì mà phản chiếu những tia sáng màu xanh trong lung linh như nước thật. Vì Kanon còn nhỏ nên Yuu chỉ giúp cô thoa một chút son hồng nhạt lên môi, điều này khiến Kanon vô cùng hài lòng. Nhưng mà, Kanon nhíu mày, hình như gương mặt của cô bỗng có chút... quen thuộc. Kanon tự cười trước suy nghĩ kỳ lạ này rồi ném nó ra sau đầu, quyết tâm sẽ trở thành một thục nữ yểu điệu biết lễ nghĩa trong thời gian này.

– Con gái mẹ thật xinh đẹp!

Bà Hanazaki bước ra từ bình phong bên cạnh trong bộ kimono đen thêu phù hiệu gia tộc, những hoạ tiết lửa và lá cứ dập dềnh theo mỗi bước chân của bà không chỉ duyên dáng và còn uy nghiêm, mái tóc dài dợm sóng của bà được búi gọn gàng cùng một chiếc trâm cài bạch ngọc đơn giản sau đầu. Kanon cười toe, quả nhiên có trang phục đẹp làm nền thì con người càng trở nên khí chất hơn.

Chuẩn bị xong xuôi để đi ra ngoài, Kanon lúc này mới để ý một việc bèn ngó quanh phòng một lượt rồi hỏi mọi người:

– Tiền bối đâu rồi ạ?

Với tính cách của Seiji thì nhất định bây giờ đang phải ở quanh đây chờ cô.

Ren kể lại chuyện Seiji được đề nghị tới hang tối rèn luyện tinh thần lực. Một khi thần thể thức tỉnh thì trọng trách của Seiji còn nặng nề hơn cả trước đây. Kanon nghe đến đây không hiểu sao lại cảm thấy áy náy. Cô vẫn luôn biết ơn Seiji không chỉ vì cậu là người bảo vệ mình mà còn vì cậu luôn bầu bạn và giúp đỡ cô những lúc cần thiết, mặc dù Seiji luôn nói đó là trách nhiệm của cậu nhưng Kanon biết Seiji cũng coi cô như một người bạn để đối đãi vì thế nghe thấy việc Seiji phải rèn luyện với cường độ mạnh nhất trong một thời gian ngắn, đến hết lễ hội thì cô liền thấy áy náy vô cùng.

Thấy cô vừa lo lắng lại có chút bối rối, Ren liền rút từ trong tay áo ra một tờ giấy được gấp gọn làm bốn đưa cho Kanon:

– Ichikawa-sama có để lại lời nhắn cho ngài.

Trong bức thư chỉ có một câu "Tôi sẽ rất nhanh trở ra, tiểu thư, người bảo trọng!" rất đúng phong cách của Seiji, Kanon mỉm cười gấp lá thư lại thầm cầu mong cho Seiji an toàn và thành công.

– Kanon-sama đừng quá lo lắng, Aomi-sama đã thu xếp, còn có Akihito-sama, ngài ấy cũng là một ứng viên trở thành thần thể sẽ trông coi bên cạnh, có bất kỳ chuyện gì sẽ kịp thời can thiệp.

– Aomi-sama?

– Aomi-sama là thần thể tiền nhiệm, trưởng lão cao nhất trong làng và chính là người soát vé trên tàu của ngài đó.

Kanon đứng hình, thật sự, trên mảnh đất này không thể coi nhẹ bất cứ ai được mà.

Bà Hanazaki cần qua chào hỏi các bề trên trong tộc, Ren nói theo quy củ Kanon không cần qua cũng được nhưng nào có chuyện tiểu bối lại không qua chào hỏi họ hàng chứ. Nhưng khi đến nơi Kanon mới biết, Ren can ngăn cô là vì điều gì. Khi bà Hanazaki vừa bước vào căn phòng có khoảng chục vị bề trên mặc lễ phục kimono thêu phù hiệu gia tộc giống mình và cúi chào, mọi người đều niềm nở mang theo những biểu cảm hoài niệm nhưng khi Kanon bước vào cúi chào thì cả phòng bất động, lặng im như tờ rồi sau đó ngay lập tức bày tư thế quỳ lạy:

– Kanon-sama, ngài đại giá quang lâm!

Thử hỏi một đứa trẻ mới 10 tuổi như cô sao có thể chịu nổi chừng ấy các vị trưởng lão, bề trên quỳ lạy mình như thế nhưng dù cô có tỏ ra thế nào thì họ vẫn một mực cung kính. Ngay sau khi bà Hanazaki giới thiệu mọi người với Kanon để rồi cô lại lần lượt nhận được những cái quỳ lạy thì Kanon quyết định chuồn ngay. Ra đến bên ngoài Kanon thở phào một cái mà không biết bên trong phòng cũng đều đồng loạt thở phào.

Ba cô gái vẫn đứng chờ cô bên ngoài vừa cười vừa dẫn Kanon đi dạo. Ngoài khu nhà chính uy nghi được chế tác hoàn toàn bằng gỗ nguyên khối là nơi đang tổ chức lễ tẩy trần ra thì quanh đó còn có những khu nhà khác nhưng Kanon chú ý nhất là cánh cổ Torii cao lớn ở phía xa.

– Đó là đền thờ Thần! Người muốn qua đó xem chứ?

Khi họ vừa đi khỏi thì một bóng người tránh ở vách nhà phía sau đưa đôi mắt u ám nhìn theo, với nụ cười nham hiểm nở trên môi, hắn xoay người chạy nhan về phía khu rừng.

Ren dẫn Kanon băng qua những con đường rải đầy sỏi của khu vườn theo kiến trúc truyền thống và dừng lại trước một cổng đền cao lớn với những bậc thang bằng đá dẫn lên phía sau. Rải đều theo từng bậc càng thang là những chiếc đèn lồng được treo trên các giá gỗ dựng hai bên, nhìn lên những bậc thang dài hun hút trước mắt, Kanon có cảm giác mình đang đi trên một cái thang dẫn thẳng lên trời. Không gian xung quanh im ắng, thi thoảng lại nghe tiếng côn trùng kêu khiến lòng người khoan khoái vô cùng. Bốn cô gái cùng leo lên những bậc thang đá, Kanon vừa đi vừa thở cảm thán sức khoẻ của ba cô gái đi trước sau mình vẫn leo trong im lặng, hơi thở không một chút gấp gáp.

Lên đến nơi đón chào họ là một hành lang lát đá dài được tạo bởi vô vàn những chiếc cổng Torii được làm bằng loại gỗ mộc có hương thơm tự nhiên và để nguyên màu gỗ xếp sát nhau treo đèn lồng rực rỡ. Kanon bước vào hành lang, cảm nhận một bầu không khí thiêng liêng bao trùm lấy mình như thể cô vừa tiến vào không gian của những vị thần. Nhưng khác với những gì Kanon tưởng tượng, đền thờ không lớn như cô tưởng tượng, chỉ là một toà ba gian với kiến trúc cổ, mặc dù được lau dọn thường xuyên những vẫn toả ra vẻ cổ kính già nua của nó. Trên bàn thờ đặt giữa đền chỉ có một bài vị khắc ký hiệu gì đó mà Kanon không hiểu nhưng trong đền lại treo rất nhiều thứ gì đó giống như bóng đèn hình giọt nước trong veo.

– Đó là thuỷ linh cầu, chúng được chế tác từ một loại thuỷ tinh đặc biệt bên trong chứa đầy linh khí của khu rừng, chỉ những linh hồn thuần khiết nhất được Thần chú ý mới có thể làm chúng phát sáng. Đây cũng là cách mỗi đứa trẻ mới sinh được kiểm tra xem có thích hợp trở thành thần thể không.

Theo như Ren kể, Kanon biết thêm được vài điều về quá trình rèn luyện thần thể của nhà Hanazaki. Mọi đứa trẻ của nhà Hanazaki khi sinh ra đều được làm lễ trong đền thờ Thần, tại đó các trưởng lão sẽ xác định xem cơ thể đứa bé có phù hợp trở thành thần thể không và rồi bắt đầu quá trình nuôi dạy và rèn luyện ngay từ khi còn nhỏ. Thần có thể sử dụng bất cứ cơ thể nào mà người ưng ý vì thế quá trình này vẫn luôn được diễn ra từ đời này sang đời khác. Những người được chọn đều là tinh anh trong tinh anh, mạnh mẽ cả về thể chất, tinh thần và linh hồn, dù không được Thần nhập vẫn là những âm dương sư bậc nhất và xử lý các việc về tâm linh quan trọng khác trong gia tộc.

Hang tối là một trong những bước rèn luyện cuối cùng của thần thể, được diễn ra thường xuyên và tăng dần về cường độ để trau dồi tinh thần lực cho những người được chọn. Trong cả thời gian trong hang tối, người rèn luyện không được tiếp xúc với ánh sáng, âm thanh và bất cứ thứ gì liên quan tới sự sống, họ còn phải đối mặt với những ảo giác do tinh linh rừng liên tục tạo ra.

Kanon đứng ngoài đền trầm trồ định bước vào bên trong hành lễ với bài vị của Thần nhưng chỉ mới nhấc chân chưa kịp bước vào thì đã thấy từ khoảng rừng gần đó chim chóc nháo nhào bay lên khiến cả một vùng trời tán loạn dấy lên trong lòng bất cứ ai trông thấy một cảm xúc khó chịu cùng bất an. Một đám sương đen đang từ từ bốc lên phía trên dần tạo thành một hình dáng giống như cái chuông úp chụp lấy cả khoảng rừng đó.

– Làm sao có thể? Làm sao kết giới đen của tà thần ở đây được?

Ren cùng Kan và Yuu đều kinh hoảng nhưng Ren nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh quay sang phân phó:

– Kan và Yuu mau đi mời các vị trưởng lão, chị sẽ vào rừng xem thế nào, không thể để nơi đó bị tổn hại.

Sau đó Ren quay sang Kanon nhưng lại gọi tên một người khác:

– Yukisuke-dono, phiền cậu bảo vệ Kanon-sama!

Rồi Ren, Kan và Yuu lao như bay xuống các bậc thang, Ren phi vào rừng trong khi Kan và Yuu chạy về phía nhà chính như một cơn gió, Kanon trợn mắt cảm thán đây là khinh công trong truyền thuyết sao? Nhưng cô không trầm trồ được bao lâu thì trước mặt mình đã quỳ một người mặc áo cùng hakama đen tuyền, khi cậu ta ngẩng lên Kanon mới thấy rõ đó là một thiếu niên chừng 15 tuổi có gương mặt tuấn tú nhưng nghiêm nghị vô cùng.

– Kanon-sama, để tôi hộ tống ngài trở về nhà chính, nơi đó sẽ an toàn hơn.

Nhưng Kanon không để ý tới cậu ta vì cảm giác bất an trong cô ngày càng mạnh mẽ hơn, cô nhìn chằm chằm về khoảng rừng nơi sương đen toả ra rồi không quay lại mà hỏi thiếu niên tên Yukisuke đó:

– Đó là nơi nào vậy?

Yukisuke hơi bất ngờ trước câu nói của cô, dù Kanon là thần thể được tôn kính nhất trong tộc nhưng nhìn thế nào cô cũng chỉ mới là một cô bé 10 tuổi mà thôi, Yukisuke cân nhắc một hồi rồi mới đáp:

– Nơi đó... có cây thần sản sinh và điều hoà linh khí cho cả khu rừng, hiện người đang trong trạng thái ngủ yên sau một thời gian dài hoạt động vì thế rất yếu ớt, bên dưới rễ của cây thần chính là hang tối, là nơi để các thần thể rèn luyện tinh thần lực.

– Chuyện xấu nhất có thể xảy ra là gì?

Kanon không quan tâm đến sự khó xử của Yukisuke, cô còn chuyện quan trọng hơn cần biết.

– Nếu để tà khí xâm nhập thì với trạng thái hiện tại, cây thần có thể bị chi phối không dễ gì thanh tẩy, người rèn luyện trong hang tối cũng dễ bị nhập ma, vô cùng nguy hiểm. Kanon-sama, đây không phải chuyện đùa, người cần phải trở về... ngay...

Yukisuke còn chưa kịp can gián thì đã thấy Kanon nghiến chặt răng, phẩy hai ống tay áo kimono một cái thật mạnh rồi bay thẳng về phía khoảng rừng có sương đen. Vừa lúc này toàn bộ thuỷ linh cầu trong đền đều phát sáng mạnh mẽ khiến cả ngôi đền lập tức bừng lên, Yukisuke quên cả thở chứng kiến toàn bộ sự việc nhưng cũng nhanh chóng thu lại mọi cảm xúc kích động, việc quan trọng là phải theo sát Kanon-sama.

Kanon bay theo đúng nghĩa đến nơi kết giới sương đen tạo thành thì dừng lại, lơ lửng giữa không trung quan sát phía dưới thì nhìn thấy một người thanh niên chừng 19, 20 tuổi đang đứng trong kết giới, trước cửa hang bên dưới một thân cây vô cùng vĩ đại. Hắn ta đang cười, ánh mắt sâu hun hút không chút cảm xúc còn sương đen từ người hắn ta toả ra ngày càng đậm đặc, chúng tập trung lại thành một cụm lớn rồi từ từ tiến tới bao trùm lấy thân cây và cửa hang. Hai người canh giữ hang cũng đang hôn mê nằm đó.

Ren đứng bên ngoài không thể tiến vào kết giới dùng tay vẽ một hình vòng cung trong không khí, một bộ cung tên như khói bạc xuất hiện, cô giương cung chĩa thẳng vào người thanh niên, gấp gáp nói:

– Takeshi-sama, xin tỉnh táo lại, đừng để bị tà khí chi phối!

Người thanh niên tên Takeshi dường như cảm thấy lời nói của Ren thật nực cười vì thế cười phá lên rồi nhỏ nhẹ nói:

– Thằng nhóc này đã hoàn toàn bị ta điều khiển rồi, các người không thể ngờ tà khí lại có thể vào được nơi mà các ngươi vẫn nghĩ là thánh địa này đúng không?

Takeshi búng tay một cái, một mũi tên màu đen hình thành bởi khí đen luồn lách như một con rắn lao ra khỏi kết giới đến chỗ Ren khiến cô buộc phải bắn tên. Mũi tên của Ren mang một luồng ánh sáng bạc mờ nhạt vượt qua được kết giới nhưng còn chưa chạm đến Takeshi đã tan biến trong khi mũi tên đen thì lao thẳng vào cô. Mọi việc diễn ra nhanh đến nỗi Kanon chưa kịp phản ứng gì nhưng rồi một lá bùa vẽ ngôi sao năm cánh bay đến chắn trước Ren khiến mũi tên đen tan biến khi chạm vào nó. Takeshi quay gương mặt đờ đẫn của mình ra nhìn rồi như gặp người quen thì bật cười:

– Ra là thằng nhóc nhà Sumeragi, muốn làm anh hùng sao?

Người vừa cứu Ren là một chàng trai trẻ có đôi mắt lạnh lẽo vận toàn đồ đen, anh chẳng mảy may để tâm tới lời khích bác của Takeshi mà chỉ đưa bàn tay đeo găng đen lên miệng, cắn lấy chiếc găng để rút tay ra rồi vẽ một trận đồ gì đó lên kết giới, miệng niệm thần chú. Trong giây lát khói đen trở nên tán loạn và kết giới đen vỡ tan nhưng trong lúc hỗn loạn đó, Kanon lại thấy Takeshi nở nụ cười quái dị chạy vào hang tối thì cô biết họ bị lừa rồi, cơ thể Takeshi mới chính là khởi nguồn của tà khí, nãy giờ chỉ là câu giờ để đám sương tà ác đó thâm nhập vào cây thần mà thôi.

Không kịp suy nghĩ, Kanon lao thẳng xuống bên cây thần, Ren nhìn thấy cô liền hét lên rồi cũng chạy đến:

– Kanon-sama, cẩn thận!

Nhưng Ren chưa đến được chỗ cây thần thì liền bị đánh bật ra, quanh cây thần đã bọc một màng sương đen kịt đặc quánh. Vừa lúc này Yukisuke cũng chạy đến nơi, cùng với anh chàng Sumeragi đối đầu với Takeshi nhưng chỉ mới một đấm, Takeshi đã đo sàn. Hắn giương khuôn mặt đầy máu mũi lên cười yếu ớt nói:

– Cơ thể này chỉ là vật trung gian chứa tà khí mà thôi, với chừng đó tà khí cây thần của các ngươi tiêu chắc rồi. Cây thần không tỉnh lại thì linh khí của cả khu rừng sẽ tiêu tán hết, xem các vị thần của các ngươi còn tồn tại được không?

Đúng vậy, dù có thần thể đi chăng nữa thì thế giới bây giờ đã không chỉ có một Thần duy nhất nữa rồi, nếu đến cả làng Okami còn không có linh khí cho các thần thì chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra đây. Nhưng đó không phải điều Kanon quan tâm lúc này, cô cũng không cần biết Takeshi là thứ gì, điều cô quan tâm bây giờ là an toàn của Seiji, cô không cho phép bất cứ thứ gì làm hại bạn bè của mình, dù là thứ gì đi nữa. Hai tay cô bấu chặt lấy lớp sương đen đang phủ kín dần rồi ra sức cạy nó ra.

Takeshi thấy vậy lại cười khanh khách:

– Ngu ngốc, một con ranh không hiểu biết gì!

Ren thì kinh hoảng khi thấy hành động của Kanon:

– Kanon-sama, không thể dùng tay không chạm vào tà khí, ngài sẽ bị...

Nhưng còn chưa nói hết, Ren đã thấy lớp sương đen bị tách ra một khoảng, Kanon cắn răng, điều cô muốn không phải phá lớp sương đen mà là khiến cây thần thức tỉnh. Kanon luồn tay qua kẽ hở của đám sương, chạm vào thân cây thần nói to:

– THỨC TỈNH ĐI!

Chỉ trong một khắc, cả thân cây vĩ đại bừng sáng, những luồng sáng chạy dài từ rễ cây lên những tán lá cao tít tắp tận bên trên mạnh mẽ phá tan nát đám sương đen đang bọc lấy mình rồi nuốt trọn lấy những mảnh vụn màu đen thanh tẩy chúng không còn một chút nào.

Takeshi há hốc mồm nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt, không thể nào, dù có là thần thể nếu chạm vào tà khí thì cũng không chịu nổi, và cây thần, làm sao có thứ sức mạnh đánh thức được linh thần của cả khu rừng khi nó đang ngủ say chứ? Takeshi quay sang nhìn Kanon vẫn đang đứng đó chạm vào thân cây như tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho cây thần, hắn chợt hiểu ra:

– Ngươi... người chính là... không thể nào... Thần đã đến lúc tận diệt, Thần chỉ còn là tàn hồn không bản thể, cũng chỉ như ta, đi tá túc nhờ cơ thể của nhận loại, một lũ vô dụng... các ngươi chết hết đi...

Takeshi điên cuồng lao dậy nhân lúc mọi người còn đang ngỡ ngàng muốn dùng toàn bộ tà khí cuối cùng lao đến sống mái với Kanon. Kanon quay ra nhìn Takeshi đang lao vào mình, nếu hôm nay cô không ở đây đánh thức cây thần thì hậu quả là gì cô không dám tưởng tượng. Tà thần là cái quái gì ngoài một đám sương, còn dám to mồm. Kanon tức giận liền vén hai tay áo lên vừa lúc hắn lao tới thì bay lên dùng hết sức đập đầu mình vào đầu hắn tạo ra một âm thanh giòn tan vang dội, Takeshi cứ thế mà ngất xỉu. Nhưng Kanon không ngừng lại, cô lấy hai tay áp vào hai bên thái dương của Takeshi, mặt lãnh đạm nói như ra lệnh:

– Đều biến hết đi cho ta, ngươi mới là cái thá gì.

Rồi linh khí từ cây thần tản ra bao bọc lấy người Takeshi thanh tẩy toàn bộ cơ thể anh ta.

Khi tất cả các vị trưởng lão chạy đến hiện trường thì đều chỉ thấy một màn cụng đầu trừ tà vô cùng lạnh lùng, mạnh mẽ đầy quyết đoán của Kanon. Đến lúc Kanon lấy lại tinh thần ngẩng lên thì đã thấy hàng bao con mắt long lanh nhìn mình, rồi tất cả cùng phủ phục xuống hô:

– Kanon-sama uy vũ!

Kanon khóc không ra nước mắt, cô thật sự, thật sự chỉ muốn làm một thục nữ thôi mà.


	37. Lễ hội các vị thần

Kanon còn chưa kịp thanh minh cho bản thân rằng mình chỉ là một thục nữ thì đã thấy trước mắt tối đen và mất đi ý thức. Chàng trai âm dương sư tên Sumeragi đứng gần đó liền nhanh tay đỡ lấy cô bằng một bên tay chưa đeo găng của mình, Ren cũng vội chạy đến bế lấy cô từ tay anh còn không quên cảm tạ:

– Cảm ơn Sumeragi Subaru-sama hôm nay đã ra tay tương trợ nếu không...

Sumeragi Subaru đưa đôi mắt lãnh đạm của mình nhìn lướt qua gương mặt Kanon, khí tức của cô bé này quá mức thuần khiết, anh chỉ định kiểm tra xem cô bé có bị nhiễm tà khí do tiếp xúc trực tiếp không nhưng xem ra không cần phải lo rồi. Subaru không nói gì sau đó đeo lại găng tay vào, cúi chào các vị trưởng lão, gật đầu với Ren rồi đi về phía khu nhà cho khách nhân, chỉ trong một thoáng đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Khi Kanon tỉnh lại lần thứ hai trong ngày đã thấy mình nằm trong chăn ấm đệm êm, một mùi hương đan xen giữa mùi ấm áp và dịu nhẹ khiến cô thấy khoan khoái, đầu óc cũng vì thế nhanh chóng tỉnh táo lại. Ngồi dậy Kanon mới phát hiện mình đang ở trong một gian phòng nhỏ gọn gàng, xung quanh không có gì ngoại trừ một chiếc bàn thấp đặt lư hương đang toả ra thứ mùi hương dễ chịu của quế và vỏ cam quýt khô. Cửa sổ đối diện với nơi cô nằm để mở, nhờ ánh nắng nhợt nhạt chiếu qua đó, Kanon biết là còn chưa đến tối. Trong lúc cô còn đang ngơ ngác xác định xem mình đang ở đâu thì cánh cửa phòng mở ra và một dáng người còng lưng bưng khay gì đó tiến vào đặt nó lên bàn.

– Kanon-sama, ngài đã tỉnh, có thấy không thoải mái ở đâu không?

Kanon tròn mắt nhận ra bà cụ trước mặt mình, chính là bà cụ soát vé trên tàu cô đã gặp và theo như lời Ren nói thì bà chính là trưởng lão cao nhất trong làng vì thế Kanon ngay lập tức lật đật định trở dậy hành lễ nhưng lại bị bà cụ cản lại.

– Kanon-sama, theo quy củ người có địa vị cao nhất trong tộc, việc hành lễ này không cần thiết đâu.

Nhưng Kanon thật sự khó chấp nhận:

– Ngài là Aomi-sama? Như vậy cũng xin cho con hành cái lễ tiểu bối với bề trên chứ ạ? Không có quy củ nào trên đời lại cho phép trẻ con vô lễ với bề trên cả.

Nghe vậy bà cụ Aomi buông tay cản Kanon lại bật cười sảng khoái trong khi Kanon quỳ cúi đầu chào bà. Bà Aomi ngồi xuống rót trà vào hai chiếc cốc bằng sứ trắng tinh khôi, hơi trà thanh thanh lượn lờ trong không khí nóng ấm hoà quyện cùng mùi tinh dầu cam quế khiến lòng người tĩnh lặng bình yên. Bà cụ vẫy Kanon lại gần bàn rồi đặt cốc trà trước mặt cô nói:

– Trà này được trồng trong khu rừng đầy linh khí này, rất tốt cho tình trạng của con. Mẹ con cũng biết con đang ở đây nên hãy yên tâm lại uống trà đi.

Rồi hai con người, một già, một trẻ, một là thần thể tiền nhiệm, người còn lại là thần thể đương nhiệm cứ ngồi vậy nhâm nhi trà không nói một lời với nhau. Kanon rất thích cảm giác này, rõ ràng không nói gì nhưng cô không thấy lo lắng hay e ngại gì, chỉ cảm nhận được một cỗ thân thiết, an tâm bên cạnh bà cụ Aomi mà thôi. Rồi bà cụ lại là người lên tiếng phá vỡ nó:

– Thế nào? Trở về quê lần đầu tiên, con có cảm thấy gì không?

Kanon cầm cốc trà của mình nhìn làn khói mỏng manh lượn lờ, nhớ lại cảm xúc khi lần đầu đặt chân vào khu rừng thì mỉm cười đáp lại:

– Kỳ lạ là ngay từ khi bước chân từ trên tàu xuống, con đã thấy như được trở về nhà rồi.

– Đó là vì Thần đã coi tộc Hanazaki tại thế giới này là nơi trú ngụ của mình.

Bà Aomi buông lời khó hiểu khiến Kanon nhíu mày:

– Thế giới này ư?

– Ta đoán, trong mộng cảnh con đã gặp được người, nếu vậy con cũng biết nguồn gốc của các vị thần chỉ là từ một vị Thần duy nhất mà thôi. Nhưng con nghĩ Thần chỉ tồn tại ở duy nhất thế giới của chúng ta và thế giới này cũng là một tồn tại duy nhất đấy chứ?

Kanon chớp chớp mắt, bà à, nói những điều cao siêu này với một đứa trẻ 10 tuổi, bà không nghĩ là hơi quá thần kỳ rồi sao? Nhưng quả thật, với hiểu biết của Kanon về thế giới này thì thật sự "tồn tại duy nhất" không phải là khái niệm chắc chắn và được khẳng định. Thấy Kanon không nói gì lại như lâm vào suy nghĩ, bà Aomi nhấp một ngụm trà tiếp tục nói như kể chuyện xưa:

– Thần có thể đến mọi thế giới, dưới nhiều hình thái khác nhau và cũng sẽ có những tác động khác nhau tới từng thế giới. Một thế giới nhỏ nhoi này của chúng ta không đủ để níu chân người.

Kanon ngẩng lên nhìn bà Aomi bằng đôi mắt đầy mơ hồ, những chuyện này rốt cuộc là về cô, hay một Hanazaki Kanon nào khác? Bà Aomi nhìn cô mỉm cười hệt như vị Thần trong giấc mộng kia:

– Ta chỉ muốn nói cho con rằng gia tộc Hanazaki cũng chỉ là một trong hằng hà sa những nơi dừng chân tạm thời của người ở vô vàn thế giới mà thôi. Vì thế con không cần lo lắng hay suy nghĩ nhiều, cần làm gì thì cứ làm, chuyện gì đến thì rồi nó cũng sẽ đến thôi. Mọi chuyện trên đời vốn đều đã được sắp xếp rồi.

Nói rồi bà Aomi đưa đôi tay già nua nhăn nheo đầy đồi mồi của mình lên xoa đầu Kanon. Trong giây lát ấy, Kanon cảm thấy cỗ ấm áp trước ngực mình như bị dồn nén bấy lâu chợt oà ra lan toả khắp các ngõ ngách trong cơ thể cô, hai hốc mắt cũng vì thế mờ sương như chực trào ra hai hàng nước ấm nóng. Kanon mím môi thật chặt cố ngăn không cho nước mắt trào ra nhưng không được.

– Xin lỗi bà, con xin lỗi, con cảm ơn bà...

Đó là tất cả những gì Kanon có thể nói ra bây giờ, bà cụ Aomi nhìn cô như vậy thì nụ cười lại càng hiền hoà.

Bỗng, một tiếng cạch từ bên ngoài cửa sổ vọng vào. Bà Aomi nheo mắt nhìn về phía phát ra âm thanh rồi chậm rãi đứng dậy mở rộng cánh cửa thì phát hiện một thứ treo bên ngoài khiến ánh mắt của bà trở nên vui vẻ. Bà Aomi cứ đứng bên cửa sổ vẫy tay gọi Kanon:

– Con mau lại đây, có người gửi quà cho con này.

Khi Kanon chạy đến nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ thì liền thấy món quà mà bà Aomi nói đang móc vào khoảng giữa cánh cửa và bản lề. Cô cầm nó lên, đó là một loại thực vật trông như cái đèn lồng mặc dù đã khô nhưng vẫn giữ được sắc cam tươi tắn, ngó nghiêng một hồi cô mới ngờ vực quay sang bà Aomi:

– Cái này... có phải là trái hoozuki không ạ?

Bà Aomi cười tươi gật gù liên tục:

– Ha ha, xem ra con cũng hiểu biết đấy. Hôm nay con trừ tà rồi thức tỉnh cây thần đã khiến sinh linh trong cả khu rừng có cơ hội tham gia Hyakki Yakou nên họ muốn đền ơn con đó mà.

Kanon cảm thấy có một đống dấu chấm hỏi lơ lửng trên đầu mình lúc này, cô có nghe nhầm không? Sao lại có Hyakki Yakou ở đây?

– Bách quỷ dạ hành?

– Đúng đúng, đây là sự kiện thường niên mà các thần, quỷ và tinh linh rất mong chờ.

Bà Aomi hào hứng truyền thụ thêm kiến thức của thế giới rộng lớn này cho Kanon. Bách quỷ dạ hành Hyakki Yakou là một sự kiện hàng năm của các sinh linh thuộc thế giới tâm linh đối với con người. Nhưng bách quỷ này không phải là bách quỷ của một thế giới mà là của tất cả các thế giới. Chỉ có vào một ngày hàng năm, cánh cổng thời không mới mở cửa cho bách quỷ tụ họp. Lại nói, tại mỗi thế giới đều có một cánh cổng như vậy nhưng nó phụ thuộc rất nhiều vào những điều kiện không ai biết và thường xuyên thay đổi thì mới có thể mở ra vì thế vạn vật chỉ biết đến một ngày duy nhất trong năm cánh cổng đó mới có thể mở. Cánh cổng đó ở các thế giới còn được gọi là cây thế giới, chính là cây thần mà Kanon đã đánh thức hôm nay.

– Mỗi một khu rừng đều có một thần cây bảo vệ nhưng có linh khí hay không lại phụ thuộc vào cây thế giới. Mỗi thế giới đều có một cây thế giới sinh sản và điều hoà linh khí cho cả thế giới đó. Cây thần mà tộc Hanazaki bảo vệ chính là cây thế giới của thế giới này. Cây thế giới sẽ sản sinh một lượng linh khí lớn để duy trì vạn vật trong cả một thời gian rồi lâm vào trạng thái ngủ say như một cách điều hoà linh khí qua lại giữa chính mình và thế giới. Có điều các thế giới càng phát triển thì lại càng đẩy tan linh khí cho nên hầu như chỉ các khu rừng thật lâu đời mới duy trì được chúng.

– Thật quá thần kỳ rồi!

Kanon há hốc mồm nghe bà Aomi nói như trẻ con nghe người lớn kể chuyện cổ tích vậy.

– Nhưng năm nay cả khi rừng đang lo lắng xôn xao vì sắp đến thời điểm Hyakki Yakou diễn ra mà cây thần còn chưa tỉnh lại để mở cổng thời không cho nên khi biết tin thần thể thức tỉnh, họ đã vui đến phát cả vành đai đom đóm ăn mừng.

– Nhưng bà ơi, rốt cuộc Hyakki Yakou có thứ gì khiến vạn thần trăm quỷ lại trông đợi như vậy ạ?

– À, đó lại là một câu chuyện khác.

Giống như con người có lễ hội mùa hè, quỷ thần cũng có kiểu ăn mừng của mình. Vào ngày này hàng năm, tất cả các tinh linh hoa ở khắp các thế giới đều tụ tập lại tạo thành một tạo vật thần kỳ nhất, nghe nói đó là một cái cây vô cùng vĩ đại được tạo nên bởi nguyên khí của tất cả các tinh linh hoa ấy và đến ngày diễn ra Hyakki Yakou khi các bông hoa trên cây nở rộ sẽ chảy ra một loại mật hoa vô cùng ngọt ngào, ngon lành có hương vị đặc biệt như rượu khiến mọi quỷ thần đều say mê.

– Mọi chuyện này chỉ nằm trong hiểu biết của con người chứ không thể tham lam.

Muốn tham gia Hyakki Yakou không chỉ cần được cây thế giới cho phép đi qua cổng thời không mà còn cần có một trái hoozuki để đựng mật hoa, mà hoozuki này phải được trồng trong rừng đầy linh khí, được nuôi dưỡng bằng nguyên khí của cây thế giới và chỉ có thể được hái bởi các tinh linh trong tự nhiên. Trái hoozuki này sau khi rót hết mật hoa bên trong sẽ tự tan biến đi, muốn có nữa lại phải chờ đến mùa thu hoạch của năm sau.

– Xem ra tối nay con sẽ có một chuyến du hành vui vẻ, đừng lo sợ các quỷ thần, họ sẽ không động vào thần thể đâu.

Vậy là Kanon ngây ngốc tối hôm đó thấy mình mặc yukata mượn từ chỗ bà Aomi đứng trước cây thần, tay nắm chặt cán của chiếc đèn lồng do trái hoozuki tạo thành, bà Aomi nói phải nắm chặt hoozuki thì mới nhập đoàn Hyakki Yakou được. Hạt giống bên trong vỏ bọc của hoozuki lấp loà ánh sáng màu cam soi sáng cho Kanon, khi cô chạm tay vào cây thần, cô cảm thấy cây rùng mình nhẹ một cái rồi từ từ phát ra màu bàng bạc với cường độ lớn dần và rồi cô nhìn thấy cảnh tượng không bao giờ có thể quên ở trong đời của mình.

Từ thân cây vĩ đại mở ra một cái hốc lớn như được tạo nên từ ánh sáng, quyện xoáy và tản ra từng đợt sương bạc. Khi cái hốc ấy ngừng lại không khuyếch tán nữa và sương bạc tan dần thì Kanon nhìn rõ hơn, từng đoàn từng đoàn những quỷ thần cô chỉ nghe và thấy ở trong sách mà thôi. Họ mặc yukata, tay cầm đèn hoozuki, vui vẻ vừa đi vừa nói chuyện thành đoàn từ rừng cây ra xếp hàng và đi qua thân cây thần.

Kanon cứ đứng đó trân trối theo đoàn quỷ thần mãi cho đến khi vị quỷ thần cuối cùng đi qua cô mới vội vã bước qua cánh cổng đó để theo kịp họ. Vừa bước vào khoảng không trắng bạc đó, Kanon bỗng thấy cơ thể nhẹ hẫng như bồng bềnh trôi theo đoàn quỷ thần và rồi từ khắp các hướng, từng đoàn quỷ thần của các thế giới lại tụ tập thành một đoàn lớn hơn nữa đi về một hướng có thứ ánh sáng dịu nhẹ và hương thơm vô cùng mê người phía trước. Kanon ngước nhìn cho đến khi cảm thấy đầu mình chạm đến lưng mà vẫn không thể nhìn thấy ngọn của cái cây ấy. Cái cây đứng đó phát ra sắc màu rực rỡ nhưng lại huyễn ảo dường như có thể tan biến vào hư vô bất cứ lúc nào, nếu nhìn kỹ hơn sẽ thấy toàn bộ cái cây được tạo nên từ vô vàn những bông hoa đang nở rộ tản ra thứ mùi ngọt ngào quyến rũ vô cùng. Kanon thấy tim mình đập thình thịch vì xúc động thì đột nhiên bị đụng bởi ai đó đi bên cạnh, một chú hồ ly nhỏ bé đáng yêu hết mức, không có vẻ gì đáng sợ của một quỷ thần cả. Chú hồ ly bẽn lẽn quay sang xin lỗi cô rồi lại ngóng ngóng cái cổ ngắn ngủn của mình về phía cái cây như thể sợ không đến kịp sẽ hết phần vậy. Kanon đang định bắt chuyện thì lại nghe thấy một giọng nói ở xa xa bên dưới đoàn bách quỷ, một chuyện mà sau này nghĩ lại cô vẫn thấy thần kỳ.

– Tại sao không phải Himawari đi cùng tôi mà lại là cậu hả Hả HẢ??? Tôi lại còn phải cùng nắm hoozuki với cậu nữa? Chúng ta là cái gì, bộ là tân lang tân nương chắc.

Kanon ngừng đi, quay đầu lại và hoàn toàn câm nín khi nhìn thấy hai nam sinh trong bộ đồng phục màu đen ấy, một người có gương mặt đạm nhiên đến lạnh lùng chẳng nói năng gì, người còn lại đeo kính trông như rất uất ức, vừa nắm hoozuki với anh bạn mình vừa nói liên hồi trong bực bội. Kanon còn chưa kịp bộc phát nỗi lòng kích động của mình thì nam sinh đeo kính kia va phải một yêu quái, vấp ngã và lao người lên phía trước, cũng vì thế tay cậu rời khỏi hoozuki.

– Gì thế này? Sao lại có con người ở đây? Làm gì với chúng đây?

– Ăn chúng!

– ĂN!

Kanon cảm thấy áp lực từ mọi hướng dồn về phía hai nam sinh kia, chỉ một thoáng nín thở, cô chợt nhớ ra rồi quay sang tìm chú nhóc hồ ly đã theo đoàn bách quỷ đi lên tít phía trên vẫn đang ngơ ngác nhìn về cái cây. Kanon chạy đến cạnh chú nhóc, kéo tay chú rồi nói:

– Nhóc hồ ly! Có người cần cậu giúp kìa!

Rồi kéo cậu ta ra khỏi đoàn chỉ cho cậu ta thấy mọi chuyện đang xảy ra bên dưới. Cậu nhóc nhìn một thoáng rồi nhận ra ngay người đã tặng mình mũi tên trừ tà hamaya đang gặp nguy hiểm liền bất chấp cầm đèn lồng chạy thật nhanh về phía đó. Kanon thở phào khi thấy mọi chuyện có vẻ ổn thì lại nghe bên tai mình một giọng nói trầm thấp đầy uy nghiêm:

Không nghĩ đến vụ mùa mật hoa năm nay lại được hân hạnh đón một thần thể tới dự.

Kanon quay lại, tiếng nói đó phát ra từ cái cây nhưng dường như cả đoàn bách quỷ không hề nghe thấy, họ vẫn tiến lên phía trước và chờ nhận mật hoa. Trước mặt Kanon, không gian như bị bẻ cong rồi chỉ còn lại mình cô đối diện với cái cây khổng lồ. Kanon không hề cảm thấy sợ hãi chỉ cảm thấy, không rõ là cảm giác gì nhưng cô chỉ thấy nước miếng trong miệng đang túa ra liền vội vã nuốt ực một cái, mùi hương này đúng là chết người mà.

HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!

Chỉ nghe thấy một tràng cười dài, Kanon có chút ngượng ngùng cúi đầu nói:

– Thất lễ rồi, mùi hương của ngài quá đỗi ... ngon à, là thơm, khiến cháu không nhịn được.

Ta thích sự thành thật của người. Mời đưa hoozuki lại gần bông hoa này, xin tặng người chút lòng thành.

Rồi một bông hoa tựa như khói như sương to bằng cả hai bàn tay người lớn rủ xuống gần phần cuống của chiếc đèn lồng hoozuki Kanon đang cầm và tự rót mật của nó vào bên trong. Kanon phát hiện mùi mật của bông hoa này nồng đậm hơn mùi hương trước đó cô ngửi được, chưa đợi cô hỏi, giọng nói uy nghiêm kia lại vang lên:

Đây là bông hoa đầu tiên nở rộ kể từ khi ta ý thức được có Hyakki Yakou tồn tại trên đời cho nên ta nghĩ mật của nó cũng được ủ khá lâu rồi.

Khá lâu? Kanon trợn mắt, đối với người là khá lâu nhưng đối với cháu có lẽ là mấy ngàn đời rồi.

– Quá quý giá rồi, cái này ngài nên giữ lại cho mình thì hơn, cháu cũng chỉ tình cờ được tham dự Hyakki Yakou cho nên như vậy đã thấy may mắn lắm rồi.

Thịnh tình không nên chối từ. Số mệnh của người đặc biệt hơn bất cứ ai vì nó không chỉ ở một thế giới. Người còn cả một chặng đường dài, rất dài, rất dài chờ phía trước, công việc của người sẽ chẳng ai thay thế được và có lẽ sẽ cô độc lắm. Vì thế hãy nhận lấy nó như một lời chúc của ta đối với người.

– Đa tạ ngài nhưng mà ý ngài là... ?

Kanon còn chưa kịp nói hết câu hay từ biệt thì đã lại thấy mình trở về, đứng trước cây thế giới trong khu rừng của làng Okami rồi. Nhìn cây thần vẫn đang mở cổng thì có vẻ cô là người đầu tiên được truyền tống quay trở lại. Cầm hoozuki trong tay, Kanon quả thật không nghĩ ra sẽ làm gì với nó, nói là mật hoa nhưng nó vốn là rượu, cái này của cô còn là rượu ủ lâu năm, còn lâu cô mới dám thử uống. Nhìn lại cây thần vẫn đang im lặng đợi Hyakki Yakou kết thúc, Kanon liền đổ một chút rượu từ bên trong hoozuki của mình ra vào rễ của cây thần, xong xuôi đặt tay lên thân cây, khẽ nói:

– Cảm tạ người vẫn luôn chăm lo cho thế giới này.

Cây thần khẽ rung lên rồi ánh sáng bao quanh cây như mạnh mẽ và hài hoà hơn, Kanon nghĩ hẳn là người đang vui.

Khi Kanon quay trở lại căn nhà của bà Aomi thì đã thấy mẹ mình, Ren, Kan, Yuu và Yukisuke đứng đó chờ. Cô vui vẻ giơ trái hoozuki đầy rượu lên rồi chạy tới bên mọi người.

– Bà Aomi, mẹ, mọi người, nhìn này! Con lấy được mật hoa rồi.

Mùi hương của mật hoa toả ra từ hoozuki khiến đến cả gương mặt nghiêm nghị như Yukisuke cũng trở nên say mê. Cuối cùng, bà Aomi và Kanon quyết định sẽ hoà số mật hoa ấy vào rượu mời người trong tộc, dân làng và khách nhân để tất cả đều có thể thưởng thức thứ mật hoa kỳ diệu đó.

Khi Kanon cùng đoàn hộ tống của mình tạm biệt bà Aomi rồi đi về thì bà Hanazaki vẫn đứng lại hơi hồi hộp hỏi vị trưởng lão:

– Aomi-sama, khi nãy... người có nói gì với con bé về... hoàn chỉnh linh hồn?

– Ta không nói gì nhưng con bé rất mạnh mẽ, sớm muộn nó cũng phải hoàn thành việc đó. Lời cuối cùng Thần để lại lúc rời khỏi thân thể ta hẳn không thể là nói đùa. Nhưng... con không còn gì giấu diếm chúng ta đó chứ?

Bà Hanazaki có vẻ hơi bất ngờ khi được hỏi như vậy nhưng ngay lập tức mỉm cười đáp lại:

– Con còn gì có thể giấu được nữa chứ. Thôi, con xin phép trở về.

Bà cụ Aomi chắp hai tay sau lưng vẫn đứng ở hiên nhà im lặng nheo mắt mãi dõi theo bóng dáng xa dần của cô cháu dâu.

👘👘👘👘👘👘

Lễ hội gồm các nghi thức tạ Thần vào buổi sáng, chiêu đãi khách buổi trưa và hội vào buổi tối, nghe nói buổi tối còn có điệu vũ cầu thần của các vu nữ tộc Hanazaki. Nhưng hậu quả của việc được chứng kiến quá nhiều chuyện thần kỳ trong một thời gian quá ngắn ngủi khiến Kanon nhìn quá trình tổ chức nghi lễ trước mắt như một bài học tẻ nhạt. Tất cả khách nhân đều để ý tới vị thần thể đương nhiệm nhỏ tuổi trông hệt như một con búp bê ngồi trong hàng ngũ các trưởng lão của gia tộc Hanazaki, cô vận bộ kimono đại lễ có màu vàng nhạt như màu nắng thêu hoạ tiết những bông cúc vàng đậm đang nở rộ trải dài từ hai bên cổ tay xuống vạt áo vừa tôn lên sức sống lại vừa không đánh mất sự nghiêm túc cần thiết. Trong khi đó, nhân vật chính của những chú ý đó lại chẳng hề quan tâm. Kanon ngồi hết sức quy củ, yên lặng thả hồn ngẫm lại những gì cây thần nói với cô ở Hyakki Yakou. Nhưng những chuyện kiểu "số mệnh đã định" ấy rõ ràng không phải cứ ngẫm nghĩ mà thông được, thành ra cuối cùng Kanon phủi tay hoàn toàn áp dụng triệt để kinh nghiệm truyền thụ lại của trưởng bối "chuyện gì đến rồi cũng phải đến" thôi.

Đến khi Kanon lấy lại ý thức thì đã thấy mình trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi trong khi mọi người vẫn ở phòng tiệc. Cô uể oải để mặc Kan và Yuu giúp mình thay kimono ra rồi nằm phịc xuống nệm, giơ bàn tay đang cầm một hạt giống tròn vo trái hoozuki.

Kết thúc nghi lễ cuối cùng tại Thần điện, Kanon cùng bà Aomi đổ rượu trong hoozuki vào các chum rượu ủ lâu năm để chiêu đãi khách. Chỉ là đến khi cạm rượu và vỏ đèn tan biến thì hạt giống lấp lánh màu cam thơm hương mật cứng cáp này vẫn còn nguyên. Có vẻ cây thần muốn cô giữ nó như một món quà.

– Hạt giống hoozuki có thể đưa đường dẫn lối cho những linh hồn người đã khuất siêu thoát ư?

Kanon mỉm cười, món quà cảm tạ này không nên ở trong tay cô. Vì thế vào ngày cuối cùng của lễ hội khi Sumeragi Subaru rời làng đã nhận được một túi gấm bên trong có hạt giống hoozuki đầy linh khí của rừng Okami và nguyên khí của cây thần.

🎇🎇🎇🎆🎆🎆

Như mọi đứa trẻ khác ở tuổi này, Kanon rất mong ngóng tham dự hội làng. Chạng vạng tối, Ren đã tới giúp cô đổi sang bộ yukata tím than với những họa tiết đom đóm và cỏ cây trông như thật dập dờn từ trước ra sau được thêu bằng kim tuyến màu vàng bạc vì thế trở nên lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn. Hội làng Okami cũng không khác ở các nơi là mấy chỉ có điều bùa cầu an ở nơi này chắc chắn linh hơn mà thôi. Kanon một tay đeo túi, một tay cầm quạt vui vẻ cùng Kan và Yuu đi khắp các gian hàng từ trò chơi đến ăn uống nhưng có một nơi cô để ý hơn cả đó là gian chụp hình gửi đến tương lai. Kanon chợt muốn biết mình của 10 năm sau sẽ thế nào vì thế cô đi vào gian hàng chụp một bức chân dung, đề tên, ngày tháng hiện tại rồi gửi cho mình của 10 năm sau. Đến thời điểm viết địa chỉ, cô chợt dừng lại, không hiểu 10 năm sau mình có còn ở căn nhà hiện tại không vì thế cô đổi chủ ý, viết thông tin của mình rồi gửi về trường Clamp, đảm bảo không mất và sẽ đến tay mình vì nếu từng là học sinh của trường thì luôn cập nhật hồ sơ, trường sẽ chuyển thư tới tận tay người nhận dù họ ở bất cứ đâu.

Làm xong mọi việc, Kanon hí hửng định tìm một chỗ ăn bánh nướng hoa quả đặc sản của làng Okami thì lại cảm nhận được một khí tức quen thuộc. Tại cửa hang tối, Seiji trong trang phục dạ hành toàn thân màu đen bước ra ngoài vẫn vẻ mặt lãnh đạm ấy nhưng ánh mắt dường như kiên định hơn rất nhiều. Cậu thẳng lưng bước tới gần vị trưởng lão đang đứng chắp tay đợi mình phía trước, bỗng một thiếu niên chừng 14, 15 tuổi có gương mặt sáng láng, đôi mắt nheo lại thành một nụ cười bất biến, vận áo trắng cùng hakama đen cũng từ trong hang bước ra thân thiết ôm lấy bả vai cậu:

– Seiji-kun thiệt là lạnh lùng, cứ thế bỏ người ta ở lại trong đó mà một mình đi ra, không biết người ta rất buồn lòng sao.

Seiji vận hết sức bình sinh kiềm nén cơ thể nhưng vẫn không khỏi rùng mình trước lời lẽ đùa cợt mà không nghĩ có thể thốt ra từ miệng một ứng viên thần thể như thiếu niên kia. Thật may mắn, thần thể đương nhiệm là tiểu thư nhà cậu. Seiji lạnh lùng gạt cẳng tay đang vắt vẻo trên vai mình ra, nghiêm trang nói:

– Akihito-sama, thỉnh tự trọng!

Rồi như ma đuổi chạy lại phía bà Aomi hành lễ:

– Aomi-sama, không phụ sự mong đợi của ngài, Ichikawa Seiji đã hoàn thành quá trình rèn luyện tinh thần lực.

Bà cụ Aomi đứng dưới tán cây thần gật gù, ánh sáng từ chiếc đèn lồng mờ ảo trên tay chỉ chiếu đến một phần khuôn mặt bà, còn chưa kịp mở miệng tán dương Seiji thì đã thấy thiếu niên tên Yukihito kia cũng bước đến hành lễ:

– Aomi-sama, buổi tối tốt lành ạ, ây dà, Seiji-kun, người ta bảo này, dù gì người ta cũng bỏ lỡ lễ hội mấy mươi năm mới mở lại này của tộc mà giúp cậu canh chừng rèn luyện, cậu không cảm ơn thì thôi lại còn bỏ người ta lại thế mà được à.

Trong bóng tối, mặt Seiji đã đen đến độ chỉ còn nhận ra cậu được từ đôi mắt sáng quắc lạnh lẽo mà thôi, giọng cậu cứng nhắc nhắc lại câu nói ban nãy:

– Akihito-sama, thỉnh tự trọng!

Nhìn một màn phía trước, bà cụ Aomi không còn biết nói sao, chỉ có thể nín cười khiến ánh đèn lồng bập bùng rung rinh, kìm nén một hồi mới thốt lên được:

– Hai đứa vất vả rồi, trở về nghỉ ngơi thay đồ là có thể tham dự lễ hội.

– Tiền bối!

Ngay khi bà Aomi vừa nói xong thì đã nghe được giọng nói quen thuộc gọi mình, Seiji không khỏi cảm thấy mừng rỡ nhưng gương mặt vẫn đơ như thường quay qua vừa kịp thấy Kanon mặc yukata chạy tới. Cây thần cảm nhận được hơi thở và khí tức của Kanon liền toả ra ánh sáng bàng bạc như chào đón cũng như soi đường cho cô. Kanon chỉ vui vẻ chạy lại chỗ Seiji nhưng Seiji thì khác, cậu ngây người nhìn, những ngọn cỏ lau và đom đóm trên bộ yukata cũng Kanon đang ánh lên trong như thật dưới bóng đêm, gương mặt hồng hào vì vội vã chạy lại đây cùng đôi mắt xám trong veo của cô càng sống động dưới màu bạc toả ra từ cây thần. Seiji chưa kịp phản ứng đã thấy Akihito bước lên chặn trước:

– Ồ, thật đúng là thần thể đương nhiệm, đến cả cây thần cũng tỏ lòng thành.

Kanon vừa chạy đến chào bà Aomi mới chỉ thấy Seiji nguyên vẹn bình an còn chưa kịp hỏi thăm đã thấy thiếu niên có gương mặt như hồ ly, mà cô đoán là Akihito-sama trong lời Ren, cười cười bước lên. Theo bản năng, Seiji ngay lập tức dấy lên phòng bị đang định bảo vệ Kanon thì đã thấy cô cúi đầu chào dù sao người này tính ra cũng như tiền bối của cô lại còn giúp Seiji rèn luyện:

– Lần đầu gặp tiền bối, em là Kanon.

– Thôi thôi, chúng ta đều còn nhỏ, chào kiểu ấy làm gì, bắt tay cái nào.

Khác với gương mặt nhu thuận của mình, giọng điệu của Akihito có vẻ không nghiêm túc như thế, Kanon nghiêng đầu khó hiểu nhưng cũng chiều lòng cậu ta đưa tay ra. Nhưng hai bàn tay chỉ mới gần chạm vào nhau thì đã nghe bà Aomi đã gắt lên:

– Thằng nhóc này, ngu ngốc!

Kanon cảm thấy một luồng khí cực nóng đi từ tay Akihito sang tay mình nhưng rồi lại không cảm thấy gì nữa, chỉ trợn mắt nhìn Yukihito đột nhiên bắn mạnh ra sau va vào rễ cây thần rồi ngồi bệt luôn ở đó mà ho khù khụ:

– Shit! Thần thể thực sự quả nhiên không đùa được!

Bà Aomi đi lại lấy tay cốc mạnh lên đầu Akihito khiến cậu ta kêu đau rõ to.

– Còn nói nữa? Thằng ngốc này, định đấu nguyên khí với thần thể, muốn chết sao?

Seiji đầy cảnh giác chắn trước gương mặt ngơ ngác của Kanon khiến Akihito nhìn thấy giương đôi mắt thương tâm lên, thở dài một cái:

– Seijiiii-kun! Bị thương là người ta mà.

Kanon nghe Akihito gọi tiền bối nhà mình một cách... nũng nịu như vậy thì nổi một người dầy da gà nhưng rồi lại thấy bản mặt đen thùi lùi của ai đó, chợt có cảm giác như mình là nữ phụ đam mỹ, ý nghĩ trong đầu chưa hình thành đã thoát ra ngoài thành lời:

– Chẳng lẽ hai người...

– Kanon-sama, có trời đất quỷ thần chứng giám, chúng tôi đã ở chung với nhau một ngày đêm đó nha, xin ngài thành toàn.

– Akihito-sama! Thỉnh tự trọng!

– Cũng qua đêm với nhau rồi còn cái gì mà tự trọng nữa, Seiji-kun cậu phải chịu trách nhiệm với tôi đó.

Kanon chỉ còn biết ngửa mặt nhìn cây thần, câu chuyện này rồi sẽ đi về đâu đây.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

Chiều hôm đó, một bóng người lén lút khẽ khàng đi trên hành lang khu hành chính, ra đến bên ngoài vườn hoa vẫn còn nghe tiếng thét rần trời của Suoh phát ra từ Văn phòng Hội học sinh tiểu học. Nokoru vừa đi vừa vỗ ngực, chút nữa thì bị bắt được rồi.

– Ô, là Hội trưởng Imonoyama đó sao?

Một cô gái có mái tóc dài đeo chiếc kính tròn đầy duyên dáng, tay cầm cuốn phác hoạ nghiêng mình chào Nokoru.

– Thì ra là quý cô Sakuranka. Có việc gì mà nhìn cậu vội vã vậy?

Sakuranka Minami gần đây bận rộn cho cuộc thi vẽ tranh màu nước nên tiến độ vẽ minh hoạ tiểu thuyết bị chậm lại, điều này khiến cô bé cảm thấy rất có lỗi với Kanon nên đang trên đường tới câu lạc bộ Văn học tìm cô mà không hề biết cô đã xin nghỉ cả tuần này. Vừa nói nguyên nhân với Nokoru đã thấy vị Hội trưởng hào hoa mỉm cười:

– Kanon đã xin nghỉ phép vì việc nhà đến hết tuần, em ấy cũng nhắn lại với ban biên tập bên tạp chí văn học để báo cho Sakuranka-san nhưng hẳn là thông tin chưa tới được cậu?

– Ồ, đúng là mình có vài email mới nhưng chưa kịp đọc thì đã muốn đi tìm Hanazaki-san luôn.

Rồi hai người họ cứ như vậy tán gẫu một hồi trong bầu không khí kỳ cục xen giữa hài hoà và căng thẳng, không hiểu tại sao. Cuối cùng Sakuranka xin phép rời đi, trước khi đi còn nói ra ý nguyện của mình:

– Hội trưởng, có khi nào rảnh thì có thể làm mẫu cho mình được không? Xin lỗi nếu mình mạo muội.

– Không có gì, đó là vinh hạnh của mình, nhất định sẽ... tìm cơ hội để làm người mẫu cho hoạ sĩ tài năng như Sakuranka-san.

Sakuranka vui mừng vừa đứng dậy vừa kể;

– Hô hô hô! Thực ra nhờ cậu làm mẫu là vì gần đây cảm thấy Hanazaki-san rất phù hợp với hình tượng một nhân vật nữ phụ trong tiểu thuyết của bạn ấy nhưng nói ra cũng thật kỳ lạ, mình đã rất cố gắng mà không sao phác hoạ được một chân dung ưng ý tương ứng với khí chất của Hanazaki.

Nokoru lấy làm ngạc nhiên:

– Sakuranka-san mà còn không hoạ được sao?

– Mình cũng không hiểu nhưng... hôm nay gặp Hội trưởng, mình bỗng có cảm giác, cậu và Hanazaki-san thật... giống nhau, ý mình là về khí chất ấy, rồi dần dà nghĩ lại, những lúc hai người nói chuyện với người khác, thật sự giống, không hiểu sao lại thế, rõ ràng mình từng nhìn hai cậu rất nhiều rồi vậy mà bây giờ mới lại thấy thế. Nên mình nghĩ không hoạ được bạn ấy thì mượn hình tượng cậu cũng được nha.

Nói những lời đầy khó hiểu ấy xong, Sakuranka Minami lại cười to và cúi chào rồi đi luôn để lại Nokoru ngồi một mình giật giật khoé miệng, cái lý do quái quỷ gì vậy? Còn chuyện bỗng thấy cậu giống Kanon là sao chứ? Mà, không nhắc đến thì thôi, nhắc đến lại thấy nhớ cô bé quái tính đó rồi, Nokoru thở dài, còn ba ngày nữa Kanon mới quay lại trường.

Nokoru không hề biết, nỗi nhớ đó rất nhanh sẽ được đáp lại, theo một cách không ai ngờ tới.

💡💡💡💡💡💡

Chú thích:

1\. Thời điểm trong fic này, Sumeragi Subaru 18 tuổi (Subaru hơn Nokoru 6 tuổi), có nghĩa chị gái Hokuto của anh đã bị giết bởi Sakurazuka Seishirou nên anh mới có vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng và im lặng như vậy.

2\. Kanon vs XXXHolic tại vol 2 chap 33 của XXXHolic (không phải Rei nhé)

3\. Cây hôzuki (hoozuki) hay còn gọi là cây lồng đèn/ tầm bóp/ thù lù canh chuyên được trồng lấy trái để làm vật trang trí vào các lễ hội tại Nhật, các bộ phận của cây đều dùng làm thuốc được.  
Chúng có hoa trắng, trái màu cam bao gồm một vỏ bọc mỏng manh bên ngoài phần sọ, khi chín có màu da cam tươi tắn, bên trong sọ, đính liền với phần cuống là hạt, hình tròn cũng màu cam. Khi trái khô, phần vỏ bọc sẽ tan đi như lá khô lộ ra sọ và hạt bên trong.

Hạt của trái hôzuki thường được dùng như một thứ đồ cúng để dẫn linh hồn người đã khuất sang thế giới bên kia bằng cách đặt hạt này vào trong đèn lồng giấy thả trôi sông.

Hạt của trái hôzuki thường được dùng như một thứ đồ cúng để dẫn linh hồn người đã khuất sang thế giới bên kia bằng cách đặt hạt này vào trong đèn lồng giấy thả trôi sông


	38. Âm mưu

Trong lúc chờ Seiji trở về thay đồ, Kanon còn kịp thưởng thức điệu vũ cầu thần của các Vu nữ nhà Hanazaki ở trước điện thờ Thần. Họ đều mặc kimono trắng và hakama đỏ cùng tất tabi trắng, mái tóc đen dày dài với mái cắt bằng được buộc gọn ghẽ sau gáy như hầu hết các vu nữ tại các đền thờ khác chỉ có điều trên đầu họ đeo một loại trang sức được kết bằng các bông hoa dại nhỏ trồng trong rừng Okami. Vu nữ múa chính có gương mặt đẹp như tiên nữ, thần thái đoan trang cùng khí chất uy nghiêm khiến Kanon không khỏi liên tưởng đến một công chúa sống trong hoàng tộc lâu đời của Nhật Bản.

Mỗi một bước nhảy, xoay người, thậm chí đưa quạt lên xuống của cô ấy cũng khiến tất thảy mọi người không thể rời mắt được, Kanon cũng chỉ biết đứng yên nín thở thưởng thức. Bước nhảy cuối cùng, tất cả các vu nữ cùng xoay một vòng, những cây quạt cũng được quay tròn liên tục trên tay các cô, sau đó tất cả cùng quỳ xuống, hai tay nâng quạt quá đầu và bắt đầu niệm một thứ ngôn ngữ gì đó mà Kanon chỉ cảm thấy thiêng liêng chứ không hiểu gì hết. Trong lúc Kanon vẫn chăm chú nhìn các vu nữ thì cô chợt thấy vu nữ múa chính hạ dần quạt xuống, cô ấy đặt quạt xuống gần đầu gối mình rồi nhìn xuống đám đông đang chiêm ngưỡng vũ điệu bằng đôi mắt thanh lãnh lặng yên như mặt hồ mùa thu. Kanon có một cảm giác mãnh liệt là cô ấy đang nhìn mình, đôi mắt ấy thành kính và trang nghiêm đến độ Kanon không dám chớp mắt, chỉ có thể cùng cô ấy đối mắt một hồi cho đến khi cô ấy dứt mắt rồi dập đầu xuống, các vu nữ phía sau cũng làm theo, thì Kanon nghe thấy một giọng nói văng vẳng:

Kami-sama! Cầu ngài ban phước lành cho thế giới này!

"Kami-sa...ma?"

Kanon vừa lẩm bẩm vừa đứng bần thần nhớ lại ánh mắt của vu nữ ấy cho đến tận khi có ai đó vỗ vai gọi cô:

– Thần thể? Kanon-sama? Người không sao đó chứ?

Kanon bừng tỉnh thì phát hiện các vu nữ đã múa xong và rời đi từ lúc nào không hay còn người vừa gọi cô chính là Akihito. Lúc này Akihito đã thay một thân yukata màu xanh đậm với những sọc trắng, mái tóc mềm mại nhẹ bay trong gió cùng nụ cười ôn hoà của cậu khiến người khác ngay lập tức cảm thấy dễ chịu, hoàn toàn khác hẳn với bộ dạng cà lơ phất phơ mà Kanon gặp tại hang tối khi nãy.

– Akihito-senpai!

Kanon bối rối cúi đầu chào nhưng Akihito liền ngăn cô lại:

– Ấy, như thế không phải phép, cứ gọi tôi là Akihito thôi dù sao tuổi chúng ta cũng không cách biệt mấy.

Akihito nghiêng đầu cười rất hiền lành nhưng Kanon biết, mọi chuyện không đơn giản như vậy, vừa nghĩ đến đó thì cũng nghe cậu ta nói nhanh sang chuyện khác:

– Kanon-sama! Người có nghĩ tới việc nhượng lại Seiji-kun cho tôi không?

Biết ngay mà, Kanon toát mồ hôi, không ngăn được tò mò hỏi:

– Sao Akihito-san lại để ý tới tiền bối vậy?

– Nói sao nhỉ? Chỉ có thể giải thích là "tiếng sét...

Akihito còn chưa nói hết câu đã bị một bàn tay bóp chặt một bên vai và khuôn mặt than huyền thoại xuất hiện, giọng gằn từng từ:

– Akihito-sama! Thỉnh! Tự! Trọng!

Sau đó cả ba người họ cùng đi dạo lễ hội nhưng không như Kanon nghĩ là Akihito cũng không hề trêu chọc Seiji hay tỏ ra thiếu nghiêm túc nữa, cậu trở thành một hướng dẫn viên mẫu mực giới thiệu về lễ hội, các trò chơi, đặc sản cho Kanon và Seiji. Cho đến khi họ tới một bàn bốc quẻ bói, thấy Kanon nhìn chằm chằm, Akihito liền thuận miệng nói:

– Các quẻ bói ở đây cũng đúng nhưng chỉ nói chung chung thôi, hơn nữa Kanon-sama là thần thể thì có bói cũng vô dụng, nghe nói mỗi thần thể sau khi Thần rời đi đều sẽ nhận được một lời chúc phúc và tiên tri về thần thể kế nhiệm, chi bằng ngài đi hỏi Aomi-sama còn hơn.

Kanon có chút ngạc nhiên:

– Akihito biết bói toán sao?

– Không tính là biết nhưng coi như là được truyền từ trên xuống đi. Bà cố nội của tôi cũng là một ứng viên thần thể cùng thời với Aomi-sama, bà nổi tiếng với những quẻ bói lửa, chỉ cần ngồi trước ngọn lửa và niệm bát tự của người cần bói là có thể biết người đó sắp gặp cát hay hung. Tuy bà đã mất rồi nhưng từng kể lại một quẻ bói kỳ lạ nhất đời cho con cháu nghe.

Akihito nói chuyện rất lôi cuốn vì thế ba người họ chọn một gốc cây đại thụ gần đó ngồi xuống vừa nghỉ vừa nghe chuyện. Bà cố của Akihito trải qua vô vàn quẻ bói cho vô số người, từ người bình dân tới những người quyền quý, nổi tiếng hay những chính trị gia chức cao vọng trọng, nếu có duyên đều có thể được bà bói. Theo như bà nói, đời người có thể nhiều vận may nhưng nhất định trong ba thời điểm sau sẽ gặp điều hung hiểm: lúc sinh ra, trong khi trưởng thành và lúc mất đi. Đối với bà ít nhất lúc mất đi, dù bạn có cả đời viên mãn thì cũng coi như hiểm nguy, vậy mới nói chí ít lúc qua đời được tính là quẻ hung vậy mà lại có một người từng được bói cho ba thời điểm ấy đều nhận được đại cát.

– Như vậy người đó cả đời may mắn, chẳng lẽ còn... trường sinh bất lão sao?

Kanon vô cùng kinh ngạc, nếu theo cách lý giải của bà cố của Akihito thì dù chết mãn nguyện cũng được tính là một que hung, chẳng phải nếu đại cát thì người đó không chết sao?

– Bà cố cũng không thể lý giải nổi điều đó, có điều khi bà bói dường như ba quẻ ấy đều không tốt nhưng bằng một cách nào đó ngọn lửa đều uyển chuyển biến thành chữ Cát. Đó có lẽ là khúc mắc lớn nhất cho đến tận lúc bà ra đi.

– Hay thật, đúng là trên đời không thiếu sự lạ, không biết ai lại có số phận thần kỳ thế chứ.

Kanon vừa ca thán vừa nhẩm tính đây có thể là nguyên liệu cho một câu chuyện hay ho.

– Nghe nói đó là một đứa trẻ con nhà quyền quý, gia tộc đó rất thân thuộc với gia tộc Hanazaki nên thường được nhà Hanazaki bói và chúc phúc cho từng đứa trẻ sinh ra, nếu tính từ lúc bà cố bói đến giờ thì đứa trẻ ấy bây giờ cũng phải 12, 13 tuổi rồi.

Tối hôm đó, bà Aomi dẫn hai cha con nhà âm dương sư Takeshi tới cảm tạ cô vì đã trừ tà và thanh tẩy linh hồn cho con trai ông ta, nói rằng họ nợ cô một ân tình, bất cứ khi nào cô cần nhà Takeshi đều sẽ ra tay tương trợ. Nhìn người đàn ông trung niên vận trang phục kimono đĩnh đạc nhưng khô cứng cùng người con trai có dáng vẻ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, Kanon cũng khách sáo nói chuyện vài câu rồi giao cả cho bà Aomi. Khi họ rời đi rồi, bà Aomi để Ren tiễn khách, còn mình ngồi lại nhấm trà kể chuyện cho cháu gái nghe. Thì ra người con trai đó không hề có ý định nối dõi gia nghiệp nhưng bị ép buộc, tính tình hiền lành nhưng nhu nhược yếu đuối không thể bảo vệ được ước mơ của bản thân vì thế tâm tính rất thiện lương cuối cùng lại thành yếu điểm để tà thần xâm nhập.

Mãi cho đến lúc ngồi trên tàu trở về nhà, Kanon vẫn còn thấy hưng phấn với mọi chuyện trải qua trong gần tuần vừa rồi nhưng nghĩ đến lời dặn của bà lão Aomi khi nói lời từ biệt, cô lại có chút bần thần.

"Kanon, Thần để lại cho ta một lời tiên tri về con nhưng đến giờ ta vẫn không lý giải được dù đã có kha khá manh mối, ta nói lại con nghe"

Thời điểm ấy sẽ đến cùng linh hồn trọn vẹn của ta và con của ta, hoà nhập vào nhau, trở thành một thể, tại nơi được gọi là trường Clamp, nơi ẩn giấu những gì mà ta lưu lại.

"Ta chỉ biết, con sẽ còn rất nhiều chuyện cần phải trải qua thậm chí còn rất nhiều chuyện không vui vẻ gì nhưng, như từ trước tới nay, con đã làm rất tốt. Hãy tin vào bản thân mình con nhé, làng Okami này sẽ luôn chúc phúc cho con.

Kanon cảm nhận rõ rệt mình hiểu rất rõ những điều mơ hồ mà bà Aomi vừa nói nhưng cụ thể là gì thì lại không diễn giải nổi. Trong khi đó Seiji như chạy trối chết lên tàu khi thấy Akihito cầm khăn tay đứng ở sân ga vừa vẫy vừa gọi với theo:

– Seijiiii-kun, nhớ viết thư gửi ảnh cho người ta nhé.

Cho đến tận lúc tàu chuyển bánh đi nhanh dần rồi biến mất trong rừng cây, mọi người đi tiễn chân Kanon mới quay trở về, lúc này người thanh niên có nụ cười hiền hoà từng đi đón bà Aomi ở ga tàu mới hỏi Akihito:

– Akihito-sama có hứng thú với vệ sĩ của Kanon-sama sao?

Akihito nheo đôi mắt hồ ly nhìn đối phương một hồi mới cười tươi đáp lại một câu hoàn toàn không đúng trọng tâm:

– Kanon-sama thì lại có hứng thú với phong thái đoan trang lúc giả gái của anh đấy, "vu nữ" Saiki-san.

Nhưng Saiki cũng không phải vừa, mặt không biến sắc mỉm cười đáp lại:

– Như vậy thì thật vinh hạnh cho tôi quá!

Bà Aomi lườm Akihito một cái, nói thằng nhóc này là ứng cử viên thần thể, đến bà còn không tin nhưng Thần tin thì thôi bà cũng đành chấp nhận. Nhưng cứ nghĩ về những quẻ bói bà từng bói cho Kanon thì lại thấy số phận quả nhiên được sắp xếp. Một đứa trẻ vào ba thời điểm đều chuyển Hung thành Cát, còn Kanon, lại là Cát thành Hung, rốt cuộc là số phận định xoay chuyển chúng như thế nào đây?

Bà Aomi quay đầu nhìn lại nơi đoàn tàu đã mất hút rồi dứt khoát xoay người đi thẳng về làng.

Nếu nói chuyến đi này có gì khiến Kanon thích nhất thì đó chính là những đặc sản cô được nhà Hanazaki tặng mang về. Mặc kệ tất cả những bí ẩn khó lý giải, cô vẫn có cuộc sống của riêng mình vì thế càng có nhiều chuyện bản thân không rõ thì càng nên tập trung dành thời gian cho những gì mình rõ, có như vậy mới không rơi vào ngõ cụt mà tiến lên phía trước được.

Hành trình trở về chỉ mất ít thời gian so với lúc đi vì thể khi đặt chân xuống ga Tokyo thì mới là giữa chiều thứ Sáu. Ba người mang hành lý cùng những đặc sản và quà tặng do nhà Hanazaki chuẩn bị ra ngoài sân ga thì đã thấy bác tài xế lúc trước đang chờ ngay cổng ga. Bà Hanazaki tiếp tục ngồi phía trước buôn chuyện quên sầu với bác tài xế còn Kanon và Seiji vẫn ngồi phía sau im lặng. Không khí có chút ngượng nghịu, Seiji vẫn luôn cảm thấy bức bối về chuyện với Akihito, rất muốn giải thích gì đó với Kanon nhưng nghĩ lại đều thấy kỳ cục, giải thích để làm gì? Kanon cũng chưa từng nói gì về chuyện đó nhưng Seiji không muốn cô hiểu lầm, cảm giác thật khó chịu, nhất là với người luôn thẳng thắn như cậu. Rốt cuộc không chịu nổi, Seiji bèn quay sang nói:

– Tiểu thư! Cô...

Rất tiếc đã thấy Kanon gà gật ngả đầu ra sau ghế mà ngủ rồi. Cho nên mới nói, thiếu niên à, trên đời này mệnh ai cũng đã định, cậu cũng không ngoại lệ đâu.

—————–

Lúc này tại một dinh thự lớn ở ngoại ô Tokyo.

"Yuri, con là đứa trẻ thông minh lại hiểu chuyện, ta đặt kỳ vọng rất nhiều vào con. Đáng tiếc con lại là phận nữ nhi, cho nên hãy phụ tá cho anh trai con, là cánh tay phải của anh con."

Người phụ nữ có mái tóc đỏ rực xoã ngang vai giật mình tỉnh dậy từ giấc mộng trong quá khứ, mồ hôi cô ướt đẫm cả chiếc váy ngủ bằng lụa thượng hạng.

– Lại là giấc mơ về chuyện quá khứ!

Hai bàn tay nắm chặt khiến cho những móng tay dài sơn đỏ ghim chặt vào da thịt, cơn đau khiến cô tỉnh táo hơn, kể từ hôm cha cô nhập viện, đêm nào cô cũng mơ về chuyện cũ ấy. Cô vén chăn bước xuống giường rồi tiến thẳng vào phòng tắm, ngâm mình trong nước ấm hẳn sẽ giúp cô thấy khá hơn.

Bước ra khỏi phòng tắm trong chiếc áo khoác bằng lụa làm nổi bật những đường cong gợi cảm, hai tay cô cầm khăn bông lau mái tóc còn nhỏ nước, đôi chân thon dài trắng nõn lộ ra ngoài vạt áo, đôi mắt hơi mông lung, cả người tản ra mùi thơm của xà phòng và hơi nước nóng ẩm khiến cô trông có chút đáng yêu, bớt đi vẻ sắc sảo thường ngày. Một tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, ngay lập tức cô lấy lại ánh mắt sắc lạnh, môi mỏng kiêu sa hé ra và một giọng nói vừa quyến rũ lại tựa như ra lệnh vang lên:

– Vào đi!

Bước vào là một nữ vệ sĩ mặc vest đen, đeo kính đen, cô ta khẽ đóng cửa rồi đứng nghiêm trước chủ nhân của mình, giọng đều đều báo cáo:

– Casablanca-sama, có thiếu phu nhân tới tìm ngài!

Casablanca nhíu mày:

– Chị ta tới đây làm gì? Chẳng phải mới hôm trước còn...

Con chưa nói hết đã nghe có tiếng xôn xao trước cửa phòng rồi một phụ nữ khác xô cửa vào, theo sau là cả đám vệ sĩ đồ đen chạy theo vừa như ngăn cản lại như không dám.

– Thiếu phu nhân, ngài không thể...

– Casablanca, giờ này là lúc nào mà cô còn thảnh thơi thế hả? Cô có biết anh trai mình cũng vừa nhập viện không?

Người phụ nữ mới chạy vào ăn vận sang trọng, tuy đầu tóc có chút rối vì vội vã nhưng vẫn không làm cô ta mất đi vẻ đẹp vốn có, chỉ là sự hoảng loạn lộ rõ trong ánh mắt khiến cô ta có chút điên cuồng.

– Cái gì? Chuyện xảy ra lúc nào?

Casablanca vô cùng kinh hoảng, hết cha rồi nay lại đến anh cô cứ như vậy nhập viện dù đang vô cùng khoẻ mạnh. Cô phất tay ra hiệu cho đám vệ sĩ lui ra ngoài rồi nói với người phụ nữ mang danh chị dâu của mình.

– Chị ngồi đi, kể tường tận cho tôi nghe.

Vừa nghe chị dâu mình kể lại, các biểu hiện cũng như chẩn đoán của bác sĩ đối với anh trai cô giống hệt với cha cô. Một tuần trước, cha cô sau khi đi nghỉ ở đảo riêng về thì đột ngột bất tỉnh phải nhập viện gấp, các bác sĩ đều nói ông có biểu hiện giống nhồi máu cơ tim nhưng vấn đề là ông không có tiền sử bệnh tim cũng không gặp kích thích gì mạnh đến nỗi như vậy. Hai anh em cô vốn có mâu thuẫn vì phân tranh tài sản, trong tình trạng khó lý giải của cha lại càng trở nên gay gắt. Mới hôm qua anh ta còn gọi điện cho cô muốn cô nhượng lại toàn bộ cổ phần và tìm một nhà chồng cho tốt mà dựa vào khiến cô phát bực chỉ muốn từ anh thì hôm nay đã phải nghe tin dữ rồi.

– Cô nói xem, rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì? Là ai làm? Hay... chính là cô? Chính cô hạ độc cả cha và anh mình để chiếm tài sản hả?

Chị dâu cô đột nhiên phát điên lao đến nhưng Casablanca không chút hoảng sợ hay e dè, giơ cao tay tát mạnh vào mặt chị ta:

– Chị làm ơn bình tĩnh lại giùm, có phải hay không đây mới là mục đích của kẻ gây ra chuyện này, khiến gia tộc ta tự đấu đá.

Người chị dâu ôm mặt ấm ức nhưng cũng bình tĩnh lại, hiển nhiên chị ta rõ hơn ai hết Casablanca không bao giờ phản bội lại cha hay anh trai mình. Tuy nhiên, chị ta vẫn không phục vì vậy thay vì mở miệng xin lỗi, chị ta lại lục trong túi xách của mình một phong bì màu đen đã bóc đưa cho Casablanca xem:

– Cô xem, cái này sáng nay vừa gửi tới nhà chúng tôi, quản gia đưa cho tôi khi tôi vừa trở về từ bệnh viện, nghe nói cô cũng nhận được một cái như vậy sau khi cha nhập viện nên tôi mới tới tìm cô.

Casablanca nhìn phong bì đen quen thuộc mà cảm thấy cơ hàm của mình cứng ngắc vì nghiến quá chặt, tay cô từ từ đưa lên cầm lấy phong bì nhưng chưa vội mở ra mà hạ giọng nói như thều thào với chị dâu mình:

– Tôi đã biết, chị hãy về trước đi!

– Cô... chỉ có cô mới làm được chuyện này, tôi biết lần trước vì muốn nâng cao địa vị cho gia tộc cô cũng phải đi bắt cóc đứa trẻ nhà Imonoyama đó nhưng lần này thì khác, là chuyện sống chết đó, cô...

– Người đâu, tiễn thiếu phu nhân về!

Khi chị dâu cô bị cưỡng ép trở về, Casablanca mới thả thân mình mệt mỏi xuống ghế bành, tay vẫn lật qua lật lại chiếc phong bì, dùng tay còn lại mở hộc bàn gần đó lấy ra một chiếc phong bì y hệt. Đúng vậy, ngay sau khi cha nhập viện, cô đã nhận được một phong bì bí ẩn nói rằng cha cô không bị bệnh gì hết, chỉ cần lần này cô lại bắt cóc thành công Imonoyama Nokoru và giao cho chúng thì cha cô sẽ khoẻ lại ngay còn nếu không, cô sẽ từ từ thưởng thức những mất mát mà cô không thể tưởn tượng đến. Và rồi, sau cả tuần lưỡng lự, cuối cùng không một dấu hiệu báo trước, anh trai cô cũng nhập viện.

Nhưng, tại sao nhất định phải là cô?

Nếu nói Imonoyama Nokoru trân trọng phái nữ thì lần trước cô cũng đã thất bại đấy thôi, cậu nhóc đó không phải kẻ ngốc, dù rất lịch thiệp với cô nhưng lại không bao giờ thoả hiệp với kẻ đe doạ mình. Nhớ lại ánh mắt của cậu ta khi cô doạ sẽ xử lý cậu bạn cùng bị bắt theo, Casablanca vẫn thấy rùng mình, đó không phải ánh mắt một đứa trẻ ở độ tuổi ấy nên có, ánh mắt đó khiến cô chỉ muốn quỳ sụp xuống xưng thần với cậu ta. Sau vụ bắt cóc 3 năm trước ấy, gia chủ nhà Imonoyama đã gửi tới đích danh cô chứ không ai khác một bức thư vô cùng lịch sự nhưng cũng không kém phần khủng bố, nó khiến cô cảm thấy bản thân mình, thậm chí cả gia tộc nhà cô cũng chỉ như một cái cây bé nhỏ trong cả một khu rừng, mà gia tộc Imonoyama lại là chủ của khu rừng ấy, muốn làm gì với cái cây bé nhỏ ấy vào bất cứ lúc vào cũng đều được. Thật thê thương thay! Nhưng Casablanca tin, nếu không có cậu bé đó nói giúp thì cái cây bé nhỏ nhà cô đã bị người ta vô thanh vô tức chặt béng đi lúc nào rồi, còn đâu mà ngồi đó đọc thư. Vì thế cả đời này, cô không bao giờ muốn nghĩ đến chuyện đụng tới cậu nhóc ấy lần nữa.

Lắc lắc đầu để rũ bỏ những suy nghĩ rối rắm của mình, Casablanca mở phong bì chị dâu cô mang tới và đọc thư. Càng đọc, mày đẹp của cô càng nhíu chặt, có gì đó không đúng. Nếu lá thư đầu tiên chỉ như một mệnh lệnh không thể kháng lại, việc cô bắt cóc cậu nhóc kia thế nào họ không quan tâm thì bức thư thứ hai ngoài việc ra chỉ thị bắt cóc thì còn là một sự hướng dẫn tỉ mỉ cách thức khiến Imonoyama chú ý mà nhất định mắc bẫy, tự chui đầu vào rọ. Hơn ai hết, Casablanca biết Imonoyama Nokoru được bảo vệ nghiêm ngặt thế nào. 3 năm trước có thể do cô gặp may mới bắt được cậu ta, cũng là nhờ có cậu bạn đi cùng để làm con tin. Nhưng hiện tại, cô không đủ tự tin để bắt được cậu nhóc đó, có ai ngờ cậu bạn kia đã trở thành vệ sĩ riêng cho Nokoru, lại còn chính là con cháu nhà Takamura lừng lẫy. Đúng là khó khăn trăm bề. Nhưng kế hoạch trong lá thư này, quả thật hoàn mỹ, với tính cách trọng lời hứa và tôn trọng phái nữ như của cậu nhóc kia, đảm bảo sẽ thành công.

Đột nhiên, Casablanca chú ý đến một thứ khác nhau giữa hai bức thư, đó là dấu sáp niêm phong bì thư. Bức thư đầu tiên có dấu sáp in biểu tượng kỳ lạ hình con mắt đặt trong một hình tam giác nhưng dấu sáp này rất đặc biệt, nó được ịn ở trong phong bì, gấp phong bì lại là dán được luôn chứ không như các loại dấu sáp niêm phong bên ngoài. Bức thư thứ hai lại chỉ là một miếng sáp dán bình thường không có biểu tượng. Như vậy, có hai kẻ muốn Nokoru? Không, một kẻ muốn cậu nhóc đó, còn một kẻ muốn cậu nhóc đó bị bắt ư? Nhưng kẻ nào? Kẻ nào lại có thể bắt chước y kệt chiếc phong bì đen, đến giấy viết thư bên trong cùng kiểu chữ viết cũng giống? Ngoài cô và quản gia thân tín thì chưa ai từng thấy nó mà. Nếu anh trai cô nhập viện thì khả năng lớn cũng sẽ có một phong bì đen được gửi đến nhưng đến nay lại chỉ nhận được phong bì giả mạo này, cứ như thể... như thể những kẻ muốn cô bắt cóc cậu nhóc kia cũng biết chuyện giả mạo này nhưng họ mặc kệ vậy.

Chuyện không thể giải thích thì có nhiều nhưng có một chuyện khiến Casablanca để ý, tại sao chỉ có dấu sáp niêm phong đó là không bị bắt chước?

Casablanca đột nhiên đứng bật dậy, nhìn lên góc cao trên trần nhà nơi có đặt một máy camera nhỏ vô cùng tinh vi có ghi lại mọi hoạt động của cô nhưng chỉ có cô mới được xem. Cả căn nhà này nữa, nơi nào cũng có camera để tránh những trường hợp không đoán trước được xảy ra. Theo cô biết, nhà anh trai cô cũng được trang bị hệt như nhà cô.

Nếu như vậy, có ai đó đã lợi dụng những camera có hệ thống an ninh vô cùng nghiêm ngặt này và chỉ để tạo nên một bức thư giả mạo ư? Nghĩ đến những gì kẻ đó có thể làm, Casablanca không kìm được nỗi sợ trong lòng.

Ở một nơi khác, quan sát nét mặt hoang mang của người phụ nữ đầy kiêu ngạo có một cái tên với ý nghĩa ngạo mạn không kém, Idomu nhếch miệng cười:

– Có chút thông minh, nhưng mà là Nữ hoàng của các loài hoa ư? Dù sao cũng chỉ là hoa thôi, sớm nở tối tàn. Nếu cô ta làm được việc lần này thì còn coi như có ích một chút. Thật đáng chờ mong mà.

————————

Tại Văn phòng Hội học sinh, Nokoru vẫn đau khổ nước mắt lưng tròng ngồi đóng dấu văn bản dưới sự giám sát chặt chẽ của Suoh.

– Hội trưởng, đừng có buông con dấu ra, nên nhớ anh đây là đang giúp cả Hanazaki-san, anh không muốn cô ấy trở về sau chừng ấy ngày vất vả mà còn phải giải quyết mớ tồn kho do lỗi tại mình chứ?

Chẳng mấy khi thấy Suoh nói được một câu dài như vậy nhưng để Hội trưởng nhà mình tự nguyện làm việc thì bảo cậu nói cả ngày cũng được. Nokoru tay vừa định rời dấu, miệng vừa định xin nghỉ mà nghe Suoh nhắc đến hai chữ "giúp đỡ" cùng "Hanazaki" thì lại kiên định mang vẻ mặt mếu máo vừa tiếp tục công việc như bị đày đoạ ấy, miệng lẩm bẩm như kháng nghị:

– Kanon cũng sắp về mà mai cũng là ngày nghỉ rồi mà Suoh.

– Hội trưởng, với tiến độ này thì đừng nói gì đến ngày nghỉ, hãy làm cho xong đi đã.

Suoh vừa xếp công văn vừa nhắc nhở, đúng lúc Akira trở lại văn phòng Hội mang theo một đống thư từ và cầm một xấp mang lên bàn Nokoru. Một bức thư có con dấu niêm phong hình hoa Casablanca đập vào mắt Nokoru, cậu ngừng việc cầm lá thư lên trầm ngâm.

Cùng lúc đó, Kanon đã về đến nhà, người nhà Ichikawa đã đưa xe đến đón Seiji trở về. Hai mẹ con Kanon sắp xếp một chút, ăn nhẹ rồi đi nghỉ sau cả ngày mệt nhọc. Kanon nằm trên giường nhẩm tính, kết thúc một chuyến đi dài, ngày mai sẽ đến phòng câu lạc bộ thu thập lại một chút đồ đạc cô để ở đó để chuẩn bị cho tuần mới rồi mới viên mãn đi vào giấc ngủ mà không ngờ rằng chuyến đi của cô còn chưa kết thúc.


	39. Hội ngộ tại núi tuyết

\- Casablanca-sama, xin hãy giải thích mọi việc! Thật sự có kẻ đang đe doạ tính mạng của gia chủ và thiếu gia sao?

\- Chúng tôi đều đã biết tin, nếu cô không tìm cách mang đứa trẻ nhà Imonoyama ấy giao cho chúng thì gia chủ và thiếu gia sẽ...

\- Casablanca-sama, có rất nhiều kẻ đang dòm ngó vào cái ghế lãnh đạo tổ chức cũng như hội đồng chủ tịch quản trị của tập đoàn, hiện chúng ta đang ở thế hạ phong, một mình cô không thể chống đỡ được đâu, xin hãy nghĩ kỹ.

Sau cuộc họp kín với nhóm thân tín của mình, Casablanca trở về phòng đóng cửa lại rồi gạt toàn bộ đồ vật trên bàn xuống để phát tiết. Xem ra không chỉ có camera mà toàn bộ thiết bị điện tử trong nhà này đã bị người động tay chân, chuyện của cha và anh trai đã được giấu kín như vậy, cô cũng đe doạ cả chị dâu mình nhưng rồi bọn họ đều biết tường tận còn đến tận đây gây áp lực cho cô. Casablanca thở dài, thả mình xuống ghế, dùng hai tay ôm mặt một lúc mới lẩm nhẩm:

\- Chẳng còn cách nào khác.

Vậy là vào trưa thứ Bảy, sau khi đã nghỉ ngơi ăn uống đủ, Kanon tung tăng trong bộ thường phục với áo phông và quần baggy, đeo một cái balo nhỏ gọn, khi đi ra cửa xỏ giày thì nghĩ tới đôi giày đặc biệt mới mua tháng trước ở Hội chợ kỹ thuật của trường Clamp, cô liền lấy ra đi thử.

\- Con về sớm chứ, con gái?

Bà Hanazaki gọi với theo khi thấy Kanon ra khỏi cửa.

\- Cũng chưa biết được mẹ, nếu có cảm hứng có thể con sẽ ngồi viết đến muộn.

Rồi cô đóng cửa lại, cúi xuống sờ sờ ấn ấn hai bên thân giày, bánh xe patin giấu dưới đế giày liền hiện ra, Kanon vui vẻ lướt trên đường đến trường, Clamp không hổ là cái nôi nuôi toàn thiên tài.

Câu lạc bộ văn học hiện đại thường kết thúc mọi việc trong sáng thứ Bảy và vì thế giờ này chẳng còn ai ở đó, chỉ có cô là tổ trưởng mới có chìa khoá riêng mà thôi. Kanon định bụng sau khi thu dọn sẽ qua phòng Hội chào hỏi một chút. Thông thường Suoh cũng sẽ ép buộc Hội trưởng kết thúc công việc trong sáng thứ Bảy vì thế cô không muốn qua quá sớm gây gián đoạn. Kanon vui vẻ dọn dẹp, xách đồ khoá phòng rồi nhìn balo đầy đồ, mẹ cô vẫn còn đang trong công đoạn chế biến đặc sản làng Okami và chia quà, đi chào mọi người mà đi tay không thì thật ngại nên cô quyết định trở về. Sau đó, hoàn toàn là một câu chuyện lệch khỏi quỹ đạo.

Có ai nói cho cô biết, thế quái nào mà cô lại đang ngồi trên chuyên cơ cùng Nokoru bị đánh thuốc ngủ mê mệt bên cạnh và một vị mỹ nhân tóc đỏ với gương mặt băng lãnh đằng đằng sát khí không?

Ngồi trên chuyên cơ lái tự động, Casablanca cầm thiết bị định vị nghiên cứu, mắt vẫn liếc qua quan sát vị thiếu gia Imonoyama mà cô bắt cóc lần hai thành công cùng một món quà khuyến mãi như lần trước. Nhưng nhìn cô bé con vẫn đang ngơ ngác như chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra kia không có vẻ gì là nguy hiểm như đứa trẻ nhà Takamura cả. Cũng không biết ma xui quỷ khiến vì sao khi thấy bị phát hiện, cô lại bắt luôn cả cô bé kia đi cùng nữa. Casablanca thở dài, quay lại chăm chú với thiết bị định vị.

\- Hmmm...

Kanon phát hiện vị Hội trưởng đang ngủ say ở ghế dài đối diện có động tĩnh liền nhoài người lại gần lay lay cậu dậy:

\- Hội trưởng? Anh tỉnh chưa? Không sao chứ?

Nokoru trở mình một cái sau đó dần hé mắt và thứ đầu tiên ập vào mắt cậu là đôi mắt xám trong veo của Kanon. Nokoru chớp chớp mắt vài cái nhìn cho rõ, càng nhìn càng thấy tỉnh táo hơn nhưng vẫn nằm im, ánh mắt mông lung ngái ngủ sau đó nở một nụ cười mê người khiến bàn dân thiên dạ chảy máu mũi thành sông:

\- Anh đang nằm mơ hay sao thế nhỉ? Sao lại có Kanon-chan ở đây?

\- Vậy anh thử véo má mình xem có phải mơ không?

Tất nhiên Nokoru không làm vậy mà bật dậy với gương mặt hoảng hốt, hỏi cô bằng giọng điệu nghiêm trọng:

\- Sao em lại ở đây?

Thấy cậu ta không việc gì và có phản ứng bình thường, Kanon yên tâm đáp:

\- Có Chúa trên cao và chị đẹp đằng kia biết.

Đúng lúc này Casablanca gập thiết bị lại đứng dậy, lúc này cô ta đã thay một thân đồ bó sát giữ nhiệt màu đen vừa ấm áp lại vừa dễ hành động, Kanon chậc lưỡi trong lòng, đúng là thân hình ma quỷ trong truyền thiết, chỗ cần lồi thì lồi, cần lõm thì lõm. Casablanca nhìn qua một màn kia lại cảm nhận khi mình vừa đứng dậy thì thái độ Nokoru trở nên rất đề phòng, không còn vẻ cởi mở lúc gặp mặt nữa, điều này cho thấy Nokoru và cô bé kia quan hệ không tệ, xem ra có thể lợi dụng được.

\- Hai người chuẩn bị một chút, còn khoảng 30 phút nữa sẽ tới nơi đổi phương tiện di chuyển, chúng ta đang ở trên núi tuyết nên sẽ rất lạnh.

Nói rồi cô ta lấy trên giá để đồ xuống một chiếc áo phao dày đưa cho Nokoru:

\- Cái này chuẩn bị cho cậu.

Lại đưa mắt nhìn sang Kanon, cô bé này là hàng đi kèm nên cô ta không chuẩn bị gì, chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy áy náy nhưng cũng không nghĩ gì nói:

\- Còn cô bé, có lẽ đành dùng tạm mấy miếng dán nhiệt và khăn choàng, tôi không chuẩn bị gì cả, dù sao chúng ta cũng không cần chờ ngoài trời quá lâu đâu.

Nokoru nhíu mày, không chuẩn bị? Như vậy là từ đầu chị ta không có ý định bắt Kanon hay ai khác để đe doạ cậu, nghĩ vậy, thái độ Nokoru hoà hoãn một chút, mỉm cười nhận áo khoác từ Casablanca rồi đưa cho Kanon:

\- Em mặc đi, để anh dùng miếng dán nhiệt và khăn choàng là được rồi.

Nhưng trước vẻ kinh ngạc của hai người, Kanon móc từ trong balo ra một cái túi bé xíu rồi moi moi giũ giũ một hồi, cái túi liền biến thành một cái áo phao lông vũ thương hiệu nôi tiếng toàn cầu siêu nhẹ siêu ấm hoàn chỉnh màu đỏ vô cùng bắt mắt. Không phải chờ quá lâu ư? Đừng đùa, theo kịch bản cái máy bay này sắp xong đến nơi rồi và chúng ta sẽ phải đi dã ngoại quanh núi đến đêm đấy.

\- Cảm ơn Hội trưởng, em cũng có áo đây rồi, anh mặc đi.

\- Em...

Nhưng Nokoru còn chưa kịp nói hết câu thì đã thấy cả thân máy bay rung lắc mạnh mẽ sau đó nghiêng ngả lao xuống, theo phản xạ cậu nắm chặt lấy tay Kanon, quay sang nhìn cô gật đầu, ánh mắt như muốn nói "yên tâm, sẽ không sao đâu!" Bộ óc phi thường của Nokoru cũng nhanh chóng tính toán nghĩ phương án thoát hiểm khả thi nhất. Casablanca trong lúc đó lại không giữ được bình tĩnh như hai tù binh nhỏ tuổi của mình, chuyện gì đang diễn ra? Đây là chuyên cơ tự động lái hiện đại nhất hiện nay mà. Cô ta cuống cuồng chạy tới phòng điều khiển của máy bay, bấm loạn một hồi mà không lay chuyển được gì mới trở ra, nói một câu hoàn toàn vô nghĩa:

\- Máy bay không điều khiển được nữa rồi, làm sao đây?

Kanon nhìn vẻ kinh hoảng trên gương mặt Casablanca, mũi hít hít, rất thản nhiên tranh thủ đổ thêm dầu vào lửa:

\- Hình như em ngửi thấy mùi khét.

Nokoru bình tĩnh, nhìn qua cửa sổ thấy có khói đen bốc lên từ phía dưới cánh máy bay, quay sang hỏi Casanblanca:

\- Có thể xác định được vị trí hiện tại của chúng ta không? Còn cách mặt đất bao nhiêu? Dù thoát hiểm thì sao?

Casablanca lúng túng nhìn thông số hiển thị trên bảng thông báo trước mặt, lắp bắp trả lời:

\- Còn cách nơi hạ cánh khoảng gần 25 phút, nơi đó là mặt phẳng diện rộng có thể cho máy bay chạy một đoạn dài, cách mặt đất chưa... chưa đến 3000 mét. Dù? Hình như... có, để tôi tìm.

Nhắc đến độ cao này, giọng Casablanca lại run lên, dù có trải đời bao nhiều, cô ta cũng chưa từng đứng trước tình huống sinh tử như thế này trước đây.

Nokoru không bận tâm đến nỗi sợ của Casablanca mà chỉ cúi đầu nhẩm tính, bên dưới là núi chứ không phải đồng bằng nên việc xác định chính xác khoảng cách của máy bay và mặt đất là vô cùng khó, chưa nói đến tốc độ rơi của máy bay hiện tại. Casablanca tìm một hồi được hai chiếc dù thoát hiểm khiến Nokoru nhíu chặt mày, bọn họ quả thật không có ý định bắt thêm người, sau đó bắt đầu chỉ huy:

\- Casablanca, chị mở cửa thoát hiểm, khi nào em nói nhảy thì mới nhảy nhé.

Casablanca nghe giọng điệu chắc nịch tự tin của Nokoru mới lấy lại bình tĩnh, phải rồi, đây là bộ óc đến NASA còn muốn thì chút tính toán này có là gì. Nói rồi cô ta đeo túi dù, cài chốt an toàn và chạy đến cửa thoát hiểm, chuẩn bị mở mà hoàn toàn quên trên máy bay này còn một người nữa. Kanon vẫn đứng cạnh Nokoru nhìn bàn tay đang nắm chặt tay mình mà chẳng có phản ứng gì, không phải cô không muốn gấp, có ai trước bờ sinh tử mà không gấp nhưng kami-sama, ngài ở đâu? Có thể nói con biết vì sao con bình tĩnh đến thế này không? Vì sao con lại cảm thấy hưng phấn thế này không?

Nokoru cầm chiếc dù duy nhất còn lại rồi quay sang Kanon, thấy cô vẫn cứ đứng bất động nhìn mình thì nghĩ cô đang kinh hoảng liền cười trấn an cô.

\- Kanon-chan, đừng sợ, có anh đây rồi, sẽ không sao đâu!

Kanon hò hét trong lòng, em có sợ gì đâu dù em đang rất mong được sợ đây, chuyện quái gì thế này? Nhưng vẫn phải cố rặn ra một nụ cười vì thế lại khiến nó trông như mếu, càng khiến Nokoru hiểu lầm là cô đang vô cùng hoảng sợ.

Nokoru đeo túi dù xong xuôi liền kéo Kanon đến cửa thoát hiểm, Casablanca đã mở cửa sẵn, chỉ chờ cậu ra hiệu là nhảy. Gió lạnh tạt vào khiến cả ba cảm nhận được nhiệt độ chênh lệch khủng khiếp thế nào. Kanon còn đang rướn người ngó ra xem thử thì đã bị Nokoru kéo sát lại gần đối diện với cậu, dùng dây cài đã nới dài vòng từ người cậu sang người cô luồn xuống dưới balo của cô rồi xiết chặt cài chốt sau đó quay ra hô to với Casablanca:

\- Nhảy đi!

Kanon đang đứng bỗng thấy trời đất chao đảo, xung quanh mịt mù trắng xoá, gió rít từng đợt bên tai, từng cơn gió như dao găm xoẹt qua gò má cô. Vậy là đã nhảy rồi sao? Kanon cảm thấy mình sắp không kiềm chế được nỗi phấn khích trong lòng nữa rồi nhưng vẫn phải cố kiềm nén đến độ run rẩy. Nhưng lần đầu nhảy dù của cô, cô muốn nhìn quang cảnh, muốn thấy mặt đất bé xíu bên dưới chứ không phải cái mặt yêu nghiệt đang kề sát mặt mình thế này. Nokoru vừa ôm chặt lấy Kanon vừa chăm chú quan sát mặt đất thì thấy cô nhìn mình với vẻ không thể tin nổi, cảm nhận được cơ thể cô đang run lên, ánh mắt cậu dao động vừa không đành lòng lại vừa quyết tâm giải quyết hoàn hảo mọi chuyện này và đưa cô trở về nguyên vẹn và bình an.

Khi họ đáp xuống mặt đất an toàn, Nokoru vội vã tháo dây rồi kiểm tra trên dưới thấy Kanon không sao mới thở phào thấp giọng nói:

\- Thất lễ với em rồi Kanon!

Lại thấy cô chỉ cúi gằm mặt không đáp, Nokoru lo lắng gọi:

\- Kanon? Em không... sao...

Vừa lúc Kanon ngước lên, ánh mắt sáng như sao, không thể kiềm chế nữa mà hô lên:

\- Phấn khích quá, Hội trưởng! Đây nhất định là một truyện ăn khách nhất tuần cho coi.

Nokoru chưng hửng, Kanon, em không thể tỏ thái độ nào bình thường hơn chút sao? Nhưng nhìn cô bé vui vẻ như vậy trong hoàn cảnh này không hiểu sao lại khiến lòng Nokoru an tĩnh lại, một suy nghĩ thoáng vụt qua, có thể có cô làm bạn trên chặng đường cô đơn này quả thật may mắn.

Vừa lúc đó, hai người chợt nghe tiếng Casablanca kêu lên nhìn sang đã thấy cô khuỵ một chân xuống gương mặt đẹp nhăn lại đau đớn. Thì ra trước lúc tiếp đất, Casablanca không may quệt phải một mỏm núi đá chưa bị phủ tuyết, rách một vệt sâu trên đùi phải. Vết thương khá sâu ở phần mềm nên không thành vấn đề nhưng họ còn cả một chặng đường phải đi nên dù có cầm máu và buộc chặt vết thương thì đi lại cũng vô cùng đau đớn. Nhìn người phụ nữ có gương mặt trẻ đẹp lại kiêu ngạo như đệ nhất phu nhân trước mặt cắn răng siết chặt vết thương nhưng vẫn không quên nhiệm vụ, rút hai chiếc còng tay ra còng vào Nokoru và Kanon, cô chợt nghĩ có vẻ cô ta sống cũng không dễ dàng gì.

Khác biệt giữa hàng thật và hàng khuyến mãi là Casablanca dùng một sợi dây buộc vào tay mình và còng tay của Nokoru còn thì mặc kệ Kanon.

Đây là coi thường, không nghĩ cô bỏ trốn được phải không? Chiếc máy bay xấu số rơi xuống ngay sau bọn họ cách đó một khoảng xa bỗng nổ tung, khói lửa bốc lên thật thê thảm. Kanon ngoái lại nhìn chiếc máy bay đang bốc khói chợt thấy một hình ảnh, đúng hơn là một biểu tượng nhả ra từ cụm khói lớn nhất, một biểu tượng có hình con mắt bên trong một tam giác. Nhưng khi khói tan thì nó cũng hoàn toàn biến mất. Kỳ quái!

Casablanca cầm theo thiết bị định vị nói gần đó có một cabin gỗ nhỏ có thể trú qua đêm rồi mím môi nhịn đau dẫn Nokoru và Kanon đi qua đoạn đường tuyết thật dài rồi đến một sườn núi cheo leo. Con đường quanh núi vừa bé lại đầy tuyết trơn, với những cơ thể nhỏ bé như Nokoru và Kanon thì việc đi lại dễ dàng hơn nhiều trong khi Casablanca phải nép vào sát vách núi mới dẫm chắc được trên đường đi. Kanon rất để ý dưới chân, núi đá bị ngấm tuyết lâu ngày, viền ngoài rất xốp, rất dễ... sụt.

\- Á Á Á Á Á!

Mới nghĩ đến chuyện đó mà chuyện đó đã đến rồi, Casablanca dẫm phải đá lở rơi thẳng xuống vực cùng lúc kéo theo Nokoru. Kanon không quan tâm Nokoru có thật sự mạnh mẽ như trong anime hay không vội lao đến vòng hai tay bị còng qua người cậu, hai bàn tay túm được sợi dây buộc giữa cậu và Casablanca dùng hết sức kéo cả hai người lại. Nokoru tiện đà liền kéo Casablanca lên và trong khi cả ba cùng thở hồng hộc thì đã nghe Nokoru vừa giơ còng tay vừa nói đùa:

\- Chị được cứu nhờ cái này đấy! May thật nhỉ?

Casablanca nhìn hai chiếc còng tay lại nhìn hai đứa trẻ vừa cứu mình im lặng một hồi nhưng rồi lại quyết tâm, đã không thể dừng lại được nữa rồi. Cô nhắm mắt nói cảm ơn, chống thân mình lảo đảo lên bước tiếp. Kanon vừa đón nhận cái nháy mắt tinh nghịch của vị hội trưởng ga lăng nào đó vừa cảm thấy có gì thiếu thiếu, rõ ràng còn màn chị đưa mắt cầu xin anh cứu mình và anh thì tìm mọi cách động viên giúp chị khỏi sợ hãi kia mà? Cô gái à, xem ra cô không chỉ là nữ phụ đam mỹ mà giờ còn là nữ phụ ngôn tình nữa đó.


	40. Ở cùng anh phấn khích vậy sao?

Phát giác ra sự thật nghiêm trọng này, Kanon hoàn toàn giữ cho bản thân một hình tượng "tôi không để ý đến ai, xin cũng đừng để ý đến tôi" để có thể giúp Nokoru thực hiện bản tính quý ông bẩm sinh của mình. Vì thế khi Casablanca ngất đi do cơn sốt và Nokoru lo lắng đỡ lấy cô ta, cô có cảm giác như tìm lại được chân lý đã mất, đúng đúng, phải thế này mới đúng. Nhưng đến khi Nokoru đưa ra quyết định cõng chị đẹp đi tìm củi đun thì Kanon hoàn toàn bó tay.

– Kanon, em ở lại đây cho ấm, bên ngoài rất lạnh, chờ anh ra ngoài về rồi nhóm lửa, sẽ nhanh thôi.

Còn không quên tặng cô một nụ cười trấn an phiên bản thiên thần.

– Anh... không định vác chị ấy trên lưng đấy chứ?

– Đúng thế!

Rất kiên định đấy chàng trai.

– Anh có thể mở còng tay mà, nếu không được thì để em, tiền bối Ichikawa đã dạy em kha khá thứ.

Kanon vừa cố gắng khuyên can vừa dùng kẹp tóc lách cách mở còng tay như để chứng minh điều mình vừa nói, không phải vì lo cho Nokoru mà vì lo cái chị đang lên cơn sốt hừng hực kia sẽ trở thành tấm chắn tuyết cho cậu ta chứ chẳng phải trở ngại gì.

– Anh không sao, như thế này cũng không vấn đề gì.

Ôi trời, Kanon cứ nghĩ trong phim khi Casablanca hỏi có phải Nokoru cõng cô ta không và Nokoru chỉ cười có nghĩa khả năng cao là cậu vẫn mở còng tay đi tìm củi và khi trở về lại đeo vào, vì cậu chỉ hứa không chạy trốn thôi mà. Nhưng nhìn thực tế trước mắt, xem ra cô đã đánh giá sai hoàn toàn độ cố chấp của Nokoru rồi.

– Ano, Hội trưởng này...

– Em đừng lo, anh có thể làm được, chắc chắn quanh cabin này có nơi chứa gỗ thôi.

– Không, ý em là...

– Đợi anh quay lại nhé!

Kanon thở dài nhìn vị ga lăng trong truyền thuyết không muốn tiếp thu văn minh nhân loại, sau đó cầm cái rìu đặt cạnh lò sưởi lên, mặt lạnh băng tiến lại gần hai người.

– Ka...Kanon...chan, em không cần kích động vậy, anh đã nói là có thể làm được mà.

Nokoru thấy khí thế doạ người của Kanon thì giật mình, cậu có làm gì sai sao? Không không, là cậu sai ngay từ đầu, chỉ vì cậu mà Kanon bị bắt tới đây chịu khổ, tất cả là tại cậu. Nghĩ đến đó, Nokoru quýnh lên:

– Anh xin lỗi Kanon, em đừng kích động, anh hứa là...

Nhưng ngay lập tức đã thấy Kanon giơ rìu, ánh mắt loé sáng bổ một phát đầy quyết tuyệt xuống thứ gì đó ngay đằng sau cậu. Nokoru nghe tiếng lưỡi rìu chạm phải vật gì vang dội thì nuốt khan một cái đối mặt với khuôn mặt tươi cười như hoa hướng dương của Kanon:

– Hội trưởng nhìn xem, trong phòng đầy củi, cần gì đi ra ngoài.

Đúng rồi, cô vừa bổ đôi cái ghế trong phòng ra đấy, tình cảnh này thì cần gì bàn với ghế cơ chứ.

– Ha ha ha ha! Em làm anh...

Thực sự chảy mồ hôi giữa núi tuyết.

\- Hử?

– Không có gì!

Ngay sau đó, Nokoru còn biết sự có mặt của Kanon quả thật là một sự cứu rỗi.

– Anh định mở hộp súp trong tủ đó hả? Đây, đồ khui nắp hộp này.

Trong tủ cabin có một ít đồ ăn còn hạn và vì thời tiết quá lạnh nên chuyện bảo quản không đáng lo, Kanon thấy Nokoru loay hoay thì đưa cái khui nắp hộp trong balo cho cậu.

– Nhưng em nói trước, em không ăn cái đó đâu.

– Nhưng em cũng cần ăn gì đó chứ? Đây không phải lúc kén ăn đâu Kanon-chan.

Nokoru rất ra vẻ đàn anh răn dạy.

– Em ăn cháo ăn liền được không? Còn có cả gia vị rắc ăn kèm nè, mì bò, xúc xích ăn liền, bánh quy hoa quả, khoai tây chiên, ôi cha, còn cả một hộp pudding và nước hoa quả này.

Nokoru há hốc mồm khi thấy Kanon lôi một đồng đồ ăn trong cái balo nhỏ xíu của mình ra nào là bật lửa, bông băng thuốc đỏ, rồi thì thuốc hạ sốt kháng sinh, khăn ướt khăn khô, dung dịch rửa tay...

– Kanon-chan, nói thật đi, có phải em biết mình sẽ bị bắt cóc không?

Kanon nhìn vị hội trưởng anh minh thần vũ nhà mình bằng ánh mắt rất khó diễn tả rồi nhoẻn miệng cười duyên đáp:

– Anh cứ đùa, nếu biết trước em đã mang cả máy tính theo rồi.

Bên ngoài gió bão rít từng hồi, bên trong củi lửa được đốt lên, Kanon tìm thấy đống chăn trong góc nhà bèn giũ bụi rồi đưa cho Nokoru, giao cậu việc chăm sóc Casablanca vì dù gì thì cậu vẫn bị trói dính vào với chị ta. Cô lấy nồi hứng tuyết đun nước sôi tráng sạch mọi thứ và bắt đầu hâm đồ ăn. Một lúc sau Casablanca nương theo mùi thơm ngập phòng tỉnh dậy đã thấy cảnh hai đứa trẻ cô ta bắt cóc vui vẻ ngồi trước lò sưởi nướng kẹo masmallow ăn. Kanon phát hiện Casablanca không nói lên lời chuyển ánh mắt từ đôi tay vẫn còng của Nokoru sang đôi tay tự do của Kanon, liền thân thiện chìa xiên kẹo mới nướng của mình cho cô ta, miệng vẫn nhồm nhoàm nhai hỏi:

– Chị ăn không?

– Ha ha, em ấy chỉ đùa thôi.

Thấy Nokoru lại che trước mặt mình khỏi ánh mắt của Casablanca, Kanon biết điều không nói gì nữa vừa gặm kẹo vừa chạy đi chuẩn bị đồ ăn, tránh cản trở hội trưởng nhà mình thể hiện bản lĩnh đàn ông trước người đẹp. Casablanca nhìn cậu nhóc tươi cười trước mặt đang hỏi han sức khoẻ của mình, lại nhìn cô nhóc bận rộn chuẩn bị đồ ăn gần đó, một cảm xúc khó tả bao trọn lấy cô ta.

– Hai cô cậu thật... kỳ lạ, rõ ràng có thể chạy trốn.

– Đúng thế nhỉ nhưng mà đến giờ ăn rồi, bọn em có nấu ít súp hộp vào cháo ăn liền, chị muốn ăn gì?

Vừa lúc đó Kanon bưng súp và cháo tới:

– Chị đẹp, chị chọn đi, nhưng em nói trước súp này chẳng ngon gì đâu.

Con người rất dễ thích nghi, nếu không có sự lựa chọn đương nhiên có thể ăn gì cũng được nhưng nếu có thì lại là chuyện khác. Nhìn bát súp xanh rì, Casablanca quyết định chọn ăn cháo vị cá nhưng lắc đầu khi Kanon đưa thuốc hạ sốt cho mình, Kanon thầm bĩu môi, chỉ có chị mới đi hạ thuốc người khác thôi.

– Chị nên uống thuốc, ngủ một giấc sẽ nhanh bình phục hơn, còn nếu không yên tâm, em có thể thử cho chị xem.

Casablanca ngạc nhiên trước lời nói của Nokoru, cảm giác này giống như ở trên máy bay nhưng giờ càng rõ rệt hơn, cô ta buột miệng nói:

– Cậu... thay đổi!

Nokoru hơi ngạc nhiên vẻ không hiểu cô ta nói gì.

– Lần trước, cậu cũng muốn bảo vệ cậu nhóc kia vì thế chối bỏ hoàn toàn quan hệ với cậu ta, nói cậu ta không phải bạn cậu để đánh lạc hướng chúng tôi.

Tôi đã nghĩ cậu sẽ luôn như thế, bọc mình trong sự cô độc để bảo vệ những người xung quanh.

Casablanca để một nửa câu còn lại trong lòng, ánh mắt mơ hồ nhìn ngọn lửa bập bùng trong lò sưởi lại nghe Nokoru thản nhiên nói:

– Thì hồi đó cậu ta đúng là chưa phải bạn em mà.

Quay lại nhìn nụ cười không phai nhạt trên gương mặt đẹp tựa thiên thần của cậu, Casablanca lắc đầu, cầm viên thuốc uống, chỉ nói thêm một câu rồi nằm xuống nghỉ:

– Đừng coi thường giác quan của phụ nữ.

Chờ Casablanca mệt mỏi lại lả đi, Nokoru kéo chăn đắp cho cô ta rồi ngồi ngay đó canh chừng sau đó quay lại nhìn Kanon, vừa thấy thiếu chút nữa ngã ngửa vì Kanon buộc khăn mùi xoa lên đầu trông không khác gì kẻ trộm, tay lăm lăm cái rìu. Đó có thể nói là một hình ảnh vô cùng hài hước lại xen lẫn yếu tố kinh dị khiến Nokoru không khỏi bật thốt lên:

– Kanon...-chan, em làm cái gì...

Casablanca bị động tĩnh này lay tỉnh, đã thấy trước mặt một bóng hung thần đầy sát khí giơ rìu, cô ta thót tim, tay thò ra khỏi chăn nắm chặt cây gậy sắt cời than đặt bên cạnh, cơ thể lại không thể động đậy.

CÁCH!

Tiếng gỗ bị bổ làm đôi vang lên, sau đó là tiếng củi bị ném vào lò sưởi kêu tí tách, lúc này Casablanca mới bàng hoàng, vừa rồi chỉ là mơ?

– Ha ha Kanon, trông em... hệt như Nezumi Kouzo* ấy.

– Đúng không, đúng không? Hồi đọc về ông ấy, em cũng từng muốn thử như vậy một lần, đeo khăn vào thế này vừa lúc che được mặt lại không bị lạnh tai, anh muốn thử không?

Nói rồi cô rút một cái khăn tay khác đưa cho Nokoru, gương mặt đầy hưng phấn.

– Thôi... khỏi đi, mà, anh không biết là em rành mấy việc này thế đấy, xem ra có củi đốt đủ đêm nay rồi.

Kanon vừa khách sáo cười vừa ngồi xuống cạnh hội trưởng nhà mình mà đâm chọt:

– Không cần khách khí, xin lỗi vì đã khiến vầng thái dương lịch lãm của anh lu mờ.

Cả ngày hoạt động lại thêm kích thích tinh thần mạnh mẽ nên cơ thể bé nhỏ của Kanon cũng mệt lả, mắt lim dim nhìn ánh lửa lại khiến bị hiểu lầm là nhớ nhà.

– Kanon... anh... xin lỗi đã khiến em bị kéo vào chuyện này, lẽ ra giờ này em đang ở nhà với mẹ, mà khoan, mẹ em...

Nokoru thoáng cái trở nên lo lắng, Kanon phất tay:

– Anh đừng lo, em từng qua đêm ở phòng câu lạc bộ nhiều lần vì mải sáng tác nên mẹ em cũng quen rồi. Chỉ là mới trở về từ nhà Hanazaki lại đi thêm một chuyến núi tuyết, đúng là vào rừng lên núi, còn thiếu mỗi biển là chưa đi thôi. À, nhắc đến mới nhớ, cảm ơn anh vì món quà, rất đẹp, em thật sự rất thích.

Nhớ tới món quà được nhận, Kanon cảm ơn Nokoru, cô quả thật vô cùng thích ba bộ kimono đó.

– Đó là những gì em xứng đáng nhận được, anh nghĩ chúng rất hợp với em. Nhưng Kanon thích biển sao?

Thoáng cái câu chuyện đã lại chuyển sang hướng sở thích rồi, Kanon nghiêng đầu nhớ lại:

– Em chưa đến biển bao giờ, nên không thể nói thích hay là không nhưng nếu có dịp vẫn là muốn đi.

Dù có thông minh xuất chúng đến thế nào thì hiện tại Nokoru và Kanon cũng vẫn chỉ là hai cô cậu bé, câu chuyện của họ xoay vòng một hồi lại trở nên hết sức tự nhiên, thậm chí hoàn toàn quên luôn nghịch cảnh của mình. Nhưng có ai biết được, là do họ vốn thế hay là cố ý chỉ để đối phương cảm thấy dễ chịu nhất có thể.

– Biển rất tuyệt đó Kanon, em nên đến đó.

Nokoru hào hứng muốn kể cho cô nghe một chút nhưng quay sang đã thấy cô gà gật gục xuống hai tay khoanh trên đầu gối mà ngủ, cậu bèn đỡ cô nằm xuống, nhìn cô ngủ thì thầm:

– Nhất định anh sẽ đưa em đến biển, anh hứa.

Chập chờn trong giấc ngủ, Kanon bỗng thấy mình trôi nổi giữa một không gian không thực, những hình ảnh và âm thanh lộn xộn liên tục xuất hiện rồi biến mất quanh cô như một thước phim tua nhanh.

Yuri, con là niềm tự hào của ta, hãy phụ trợ cho anh con làm rạng danh gia tộc.

Yuri-chan, em thích hoa bách hợp sao? Chỉ có Yuri mới xứng với loài hoa kiêu sa đó.

Yuri, tại sao lại phải tách ra như vậy? Hai anh em ta vốn là một thể, em định phản bội cha và anh? Em không thể đâu, nghĩ lại đi.

Yuri, con đừng khiến ta thất vọng.

Một phụ nữ đang đọc thư trong phòng?

Gia tộc Imonoyama sẽ không chấp nhận bất cứ hành vi tái phạm nào của cô cùng gia đình mình, hình phạt định ra không phải là thứ các người có thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Rồi hình ảnh về hai người đàn ông hôn mê nằm trong bệnh viện, những người phản đối, bất bình, dồn ép trong một cuộc họp kín hiện lên.

Các người đừng ép tôi, đừng ép tôi!

Yuri? Casablanca? Đây là cảnh mộng của chị ta ư? Thì ra sự bất an toát ra từ chị ta là vì nguyên nhân này.

Tất cả những hình ảnh và âm thanh đó cuộn tròn lại thành một vòng xoáy cuốn Kanon vào bên trong. Và rồi Kanon thấy mình đứng chân trần giữa nền tuyết trắng xoá, những bông tuyết bay nhảy dập dềnh quanh cô càng ngày càng dày, một luồng gió vút qua quét sạch chúng khiến Kanon phải dùng hai tay che mặt, chờ đến khi cô mở mắt ra đã thấy người phụ nữ cùng suối tóc đen trải dài nổi bật trên nền kimono trắng đang buồn bã nhìn mình.

– Shirahime? Sao người lại ở đây?

_Ở đâu có tuyết, ở đó sẽ có ta. Ta cảm nhận được một thứ không thuần khiết lẫn vào trong tuyết nên ta tới cảnh báo người. Tà thần đang theo người. Hãy cẩn thận!_

Kanon mở mắt, trời đã hửng sáng, căn phòng ngập trong hương củi ấm áp, trong lò sưởi lửa vẫn âm ỉ cháy thi thoảng lại kêu tí tách như đòi thêm củi mới. Nokoru vẫn ngồi ngủ gục bên cạnh cô và Casablanca.

– Cô bé tỉnh rồi?

Kanon quay sang đã thấy Casablanca trở mình ngồi dậy, nhìn nét mặt thì có vẻ cơn sốt đã qua, Kanon cũng ngồi dậy hỏi thăm:

– Chị thấy khá hơn rồi chứ?

Casablanca mỉm cười không nói gì chỉ gật đầu, cầm tấm chăn đắp trên người mình phủ lên Nokoru, tháo còng tay cho cậu rồi đưa ngón tay lên môi ra dấu im lặng với Kanon sau đó mở cửa bước ra khỏi phòng, trước khi ra không quên bỏ lại một câu:

– Cả hai người thật giống nhau.

Một lúc sau Nokoru tỉnh dậy còn chưa kịp nói gì với Kanon thì cửa lại mở ra, Casablanca xuất hiện trong quầng sáng của tuyết và ánh mặt trời như một vị thần sa ngã, cong đôi môi mỏng cười chào hỏi với Nokoru. Nhìn chiếc còng tay biến mất cùng vẻ khoẻ khoắn của Casablanca, không ngoài dự liệu, Nokoru hứa hẹn sẽ không bỏ trốn nhân danh Đội thám tử Clamp. Ơ hay, như vậy là bao gồm cả cô nữa à? Kanon đứng trong góc nhà tự lấy tay chỉ vào mình, có ai đó làm ơn để ý tới cô không?

Bước ra khỏi cabin gỗ, không khí vô cùng dễ chịu, trời quang tanh sau cơn bão đêm qua và mặt trời đang lên toả nắng rực rỡ khiến Kanon nhíu mày đảo mắt quanh đó một vòng.

– Thời tiết thật tốt, dễ chịu quá!

Nokoru vươn vai thốt lên đầy sảng khoái khiến Casablanca bật cười. Kanon không để tâm tới việc Nokoru hỏi thăm chị ta cũng như chị ta khen ngợi cậu tốt bụng dịu dàng thế nào rồi xin phép còng tay cậu lại, mà đi vòng ra sau cabin tìm chiếc ván trượt lành lặn còn lại. Nokoru phát hiện Kanon đi lại vác theo chiếc ván trượt, cùng lúc một âm thanh lọt vào tai khiến cậu nhíu mày.

– Có chuyện gì vậy? Casablanca thấy biểu hiện khác thường của hai đứa trẻ thì cũng biết có chuyện gì đó đang diễn ra.

– Sau bão tuyết mà nắng đẹp thế này rất dễ có tuyết lở, em nghĩ chúng ta cần đi ngay thôi.

Kanon vừa nói dứt lời thì mặt đất rung động, những âm thanh ầm ầm cũng liên tiếp nổ ra, một trận tuyết lở lớn từ đỉnh núi gần đó đang tràn tới chỗ họ với vận tốc kinh hoàng. Kanon bèn dúi chiếc ván trượt vào tay Nokoru:

– Hai người mau lên!

Rồi nhanh tay ấn nút ở hai bên giày, một bộ bàn trượt hoàn hảo hiện ra dưới đôi mắt kinh ngạc của Nokoru "Đôi giày này là..." Nhưng không còn kịp nữa, bọn họ phải chạy đua với thời gian để vượt qua hiểm cảnh này. Trong khi Kanon và Nokoru tập trung lướt trên tuyết, Casablanca giữ chặt lấy hai vai Nokoru, mắt vẫn không ngừng liếc lại phía sau, tuyết lở bám sát theo sau gần như chồm lên muốn nuốt chửng họ khiến cô ta hoảng hốt.

– Nhanh lên! Nhanh nữa lên!

– Chị nhắm mắt, bám chặt vào!

Trước bờ vực sâu trước mắt, Kanon rất nghi ngờ khả năng phi thường của Nokoru có thể thắng được lực hút của trái đất. Cô hơi cúi người dồn trọng tâm vào hai chân dậm thật mạnh rồi nhún người bay qua bờ vực mà đến giữa chừng vẫn có cảm giác đang rơi xuống bèn chẳng buồn nghĩ phất tay một cái khiến cả Nokoru còn chưa chuẩn bị lấy đà cũng cùng bay thẳng sang bên kia bờ vực. Chạm đất an toàn, Casablanca nhìn lại từng dòng tuyết lở tràn xuống vực mới thở phào, Nokoru thì trong trạng thái bất động, hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên nhìn chằm chằm Kanon, rõ ràng khi nãy cậu còn chưa làm gì đã thấy cả cơ thể nhẹ nhàng bay sang đây rồi. Kanon cũng quay lại, những lúc thế này muốn đánh lạc hướng Hội trưởng thì:

– Hội trưởng! Anh tuyệt thật, không ngờ thần kinh vận động của anh tuyệt thế!

– Khụ khụ khụ!

Điểm hẹn mà Casablanca nói là một khoảng đất trống gần đó, khi họ vừa tới đã nghe thanh âm vù vù của máy bay trực thăng. Một chiếc khổng lồ cỡ một căn nhà cần đến hai cánh quạt cỡ lớn mới đủ nâng nó bay đang đáp xuống. Casablanca xin lỗi Nokoru còn Kanon thản nhiên lôi còng tay trong túi áo ra tự còng tay mình lại khiến cô ta giật giật khoé miệng "Cô bé, đừng có coi còng tay là đồ chơi thế chứ!"

Cửa trực thăng mở ra và một toán người mặc vest đen, đeo kính đen đi ra chào hỏi Casablanca, nhìn Nokoru với vẻ hài lòng.

– Rất vui được gặp các chú!

– Ha, đúng là một quý ông nhỏ tuổi. Còn đây là?

Kẻ cầm đầu với dáng người to lớn hơn cả cùng gương mặt vuông góc cạnh toát lên vẻ tàn nhẫn khiến Kanon cảm thấy khó chịu, khí tức này...

– À, tôi hiểu rồi, Casablanca-sama, ngài thật thông minh, biết dùng con tin để khống chế cậu nhóc này. Nào, dẫn chúng đi!

Casablanca không hiểu sao muốn giải thích với Nokoru rằng cô ta không hề có ý định ấy nhưng thấy đám người định mang hai đứa trẻ đi thì kiêu ngạo cất cao giọng như hạ lệnh:

– Tôi sẽ đưa họ đi, không phiền các người, lùi lại đi!

Lại thêm một lần đánh giá, hàng thật và hàng khuyến mãi quả nhiên khác biệt. Kanon nhìn chăm chăm hai cốc nước trước mặt mình và Nokoru, của cậu là nước cam sánh vàng đựng trong một chiếc ly pha lê duyên dáng còn của cô là nước lọc đựng trong một chiếc cốc thuỷ tinh rẻ tiền. Thở dài trong lòng, Kanon thì thầm như mếu:

– Mình cũng muốn nước hoa quả!

Cả Casablanca và Nokoru đang bận thả thính với nhau thì giật mình quay sang nhìn cô. Casablanca lúc này mới để ý tới cốc nước của Kanon liền tức giận quay sang gã áo đen vừa mang nước lên đứng đằng sau:

– Sao lại thế này? MANG NGAY NƯỚC HOA QUẢ LÊN CHO TÔI!

Nhưng lại bị Nokoru ngăn lại:

– Thôi, không sao đâu, em ấy uống của em là được rồi.

Rồi rất tự nhiên đổi ly nước hoa quả của mình cho Kanon, đương nhiên Kanon không khách sáo rồi, cô quá háo vị C đến độ hút liên tục. Casablanca thấy được ánh mắt dịu dàng của Nokoru khi nhìn cô bé kia vui vẻ uống ly nước của mình chẳng hiểu sao thấy lòng hẫng đi một chút. Sau rồi cô ta lắc đầu bước ra ngoài, cười tự giễu bản thân đã trở nên quá cảm tính, yếu đuối rồi.

– Em quên hỏi chị một việc quan trọng, sức khoẻ của chị ổn thật rồi chứ?

Nghe được Nokoru quan tâm mình, Casablanca cảm thấy tim nảy lên một cái:

– À, tôi ổn rồi.

– Vậy thì nhiệm vụ của em đã hoàn thành.

Quả thật đối với Nokoru và Kanon thì còng tay chỉ như đồ chơi, trước bốn con mắt kinh ngạc đến lòi ra ngoài của hai gã gác cửa, hai chiếc còng tay đồng thời rơi xuống. Trong khi bọn chúng bận ngạc nhiên, Nokoru kéo Kanon chạy đi không quên quăng còng lại khoá chân chúng vào nhau.

– Ô, chiêu này hay quá, Takamura-senpai dạy anh hả?

Nhưng hiện thực khắc nghiệt, Kanon còn chưa hưng phấn đủ thì đã thấy bị người tóm lại, là gã cầm đầu mặt góc cạnh. Gã nắm chặt lấy cổ tay còn lại của Kanon mà siết khiến cô cảm thấy cả cánh tay tê rần, không cảm giác:

– Ta biết ngay lũ láu cá các ngươi sẽ bày trò mà.

– Bỏ em ấy ra!

Nokoru vẫn nắm chặt tay còn lại của Kanon không buông thành ra một màn kéo co diễn ra mà Kanon đóng vai sợi dây thừng. Ano, xin các người hãy hiểu cho nỗi lòng của dây thừng này đi mà.

Trong khi Nokoru vừa động não vừa quan sát thật nhanh xung quanh xem có gì có thể giúp họ thoát khỏi tình cảnh này thì gã áo đen đã cười nham hiểm:

– Đừng giở trò nữa, ta đọc vị hết bọn bay rồi.

Rồi gã đưa tay ấn chuông báo động cạnh đó cũng vừa lúc Nokoru thấy Kanon nháy mắt với mình, miệng thì thầm khẩu hình.

Gã áo đen còn đang vui vẻ chờ đồng bọn tới thì đã thấy cả cơ thể choáng váng co giật nằm đó, trên trán một ký hiệu con mắt trong hình tam giác mờ dần đi cho đến khi gã hoàn toàn nằm im thì biến mất. Kanon một tay cầm súng bắn điện cao áp đủ khiến cả con gấu bất tỉnh, một tay kéo Nokoru vào phòng nhảy dù thoát hiểm gần đó. Khi hai người vừa mặc dù xong đã thấy Casablanca chạy tới, không biết có phải do linh cảm phụ nữ nhạy bén mà cô ta còn nhanh hơn cả tá vệ sĩ áo đen của mình. Tất nhiên màn chia tay chỉ giành cho họ còn Kanon thì chỉ lăm le thử nhảy xuống nhưng bị Nokoru túm lại. Chỉ nhìn thôi mà, túm cô làm gì. Vừa lẩm bẩm xong, Kanon đã nghe Casablanca nói:

– Cảm ơn, cả hai cô cậu!

Vì câu cảm ơn này, Kanon lôi trong balo ra mấy lá bùa nhanh chóng đưa cho Casablanca:

– Hy vọng bùa bình an nhà Hanazaki có thể giúp cha và anh chị mau khoẻ lại.

Nói rồi cùng Nokoru nhảy xuống. Casablanca đứng trên trực thăng nhìn theo hai bóng người nhỏ dần rồi biến mất sau những áng mây, tinh thần tỉnh táo thì thào:

– Hanazaki ư? Ha, quả nhiên những người bên cậu đều không tầm thường, Imonoyama Nokoru.

– Casablanca-sama, ngài không sao chứ?

Lúc này vệ sĩ mới ào ào chạy đến nhưng đã quá trễ, Casablanca thản nhiên tháo lớp băng quấn quanh đùi mình thả bay khỏi trực thăng, bồi hồi mà nói:

– Xem ra tôi đúng là nên an phận rồi.

Cuối cùng ước mơ thành sự thật, Kanon mãn nguyện nhìn cảnh vật bên dưới nhỏ xíu rồi dần to hơn, rõ ràng hơn trước mắt mình. Nhìn Kanon vui vẻ như vậy, Nokoru cũng mỉm cười theo, ánh mắt hấp háy như toan tính gì đó, đến lúc cần bung dù mới nói to nhắc nhở:

– Ấn nút mở dù đi Kanon!

Hoàn hảo đáp xuống khuôn viên trường Clamp, Kanon cảm thán, quả nhiên không hổ là bộ óc phi thường, tính toán cả thời điêm có thể nhảy dù để rơi đúng nơi cần xuống.

– Kanon-chan! Có thấy phấn khích không?

– Phấn khích! Đương nhiên là phấn khích rồi!

Kanon nghe hỏi thì đáp luôn, cả chuyến đi này không có lúc nào là không phấn khích hết, tư liệu sống đủ để cô viết mấy cuốn truyện trinh thám rồi.

– Ở cùng anh phấn khích vậy sao?

Lại nghe hỏi nhưng Kanon đang đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của chính mình chỉ kịp đáp theo bản năng:

– Đương nhiên rồi, quá phấn khích ấy...

HẢ? Cô vừa nói gì? Ai vừa hỏi gì?

Kanon quay sang bên cạnh đã lại thấy một đôi mắt long lanh cùng vẻ mặt thoảng chút đỏ đầy ngượng ngùng của vị hội trưởng nào đó rồi lại nghe giọng nói e thẹn khiến cô nổi đầy người da gà:

– Anh không biết Kanon lại bạo dạn như vậy đấy, ôi ôi, lần sau mình làm gì phấn khích hơn đây?

Nói rồi cậu ta cứ thế mang vẻ mặt đầy xuân tình ấy tung tăng chạy đi khiến Kanon chỉ còn biết khóc thét trong lòng "Thôi, xong!"

\-----------------------------

Chú thích:

Nezumi Kouzo là một kẻ trộm cũng là một anh hùng có thật thời Edo, truyền thuyết kể lại ông thường trộm của kẻ giàu chia cho người nghèo. Nezumi Kouzo cũng như Zoro ở châu Âu, chỉ là nick name nhưng thay vì mang mặt nạ như Zoro, ông che mặt bằng một chiếc khăn buộc trùm đầu vòng xuống mũi, sau này đã trở thành hình tượng để người Nhật hình dung về một tên trộm.

Nezumi Kouzo cũng như Zoro ở châu Âu, chỉ là nick name nhưng thay vì mang mặt nạ như Zoro, ông che mặt bằng một chiếc khăn buộc trùm đầu vòng xuống mũi, sau này đã trở thành hình tượng để người Nhật hình dung về một tên trộm


End file.
